Konoha Gakuen: Los caminos de la vida en Naruto
by Vixen888
Summary: Naruto es un chico de 17 años con una vida normal en preparatoria junto con sus amigos pero tras la llegada de Hinata a la escuela comienzan una serie de eventos que los llevan a todos a valorar su futuro y vida, sobre todo al amar y pelear por sus sueños
1. ¡Dejame presentarte!

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

Era una soleada mañana por las calles de Japón. Trabajadores, estudiantes y toda la gente en general se dirigían a sus respectivos sitios rutinarios para comenzar el día. Era bastante temprano y el tráfico se daba abasto, todos tenían prisa por llegar a sus trabajos u oficios y los alumnos por ir a la escuela.

Pero no era así en Konoha, una zona de la ciudad bastante tranquila y apartada del bullicio de Tokyo, todo lo contrario a este conjunto de manzanas, donde la gente soñaba con su vida suburbana al estilo del sueño americano, ya que aquí solo se conglomeraba la gente de po$ibilidade$ para formar su vida sin ser molestados por lo demás que no los incluyera a ellos.

**Capitulo uno:** ¡Déjame presentarte!

En Konoha se encontraban la mejor y más reconocida escuela de todo Japón, incluyendo a sus adinerados habitantes los cuales eran dueños de lujosas cadenas de hoteles, prósperos bancos, industria automotriz o algún otro negocio el cual les brindaran ganancias de miles del dólares al mes.

Por su puesto que Konoha esta separada entre clases. Las zonas más tranquilas eran donde se encontraban las mansiones de los más adinerados y estaba aislada de todo por una valla de vigilancia incluyendo perros y guardias por todas partes para garantizar la seguridad de los ricos vecinos.

Más al centro estaba la zona comercial llena de negocios, restaurantes y zonas de recreo para toda la población. Junto a ella estaba la zona escolar donde se conglomeraban todos los colegios, guarderías y la universidad.

Es esta zona, en las instalaciones de cierto instituto es donde comienza la historia de las vidas de un grupos de adolescentes que pasaría a vivir la mejor experiencia que pudieran desear sus almas: la vida misma…

-¡¡¡ Sakura-chan!!!-grito alguien de la lejanía hacia dos jóvenes que se encontraban en las puertas del colegio al que estaban a punto de ingresar.

-Ay no…-se quejo la chica de cabello rosa a la que estaba saludando.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-le pregunto su amiga al verla tan acongojada por escuchar aquella voz al parecer molesta para ella.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…- señalo al chico que se aproximaba.

-¡Buenos días Sakura-chan! ¿Lista para comenzar otro día de escuela?-le pregunto el risueño con una cara de felicidad por verla nuevamente.

-aja…- se remitió a responder.

-Cómo si aprovecharas la escuela Naruto…-se rio la rubia amiga de Sakura.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-Le pregunto exaltado y con la vena salida en su frente.

-Ya, ya, cálmense, se nos va a hacer tarde-los calmo Sakura conduciéndolos a los dos adentro de la escuela.

En ese momento un elegante vehículo se aproximaba por la calle e ingreso en el colegio.

-Cielos… ¿quién vendría en esa cosa a la escuela…?-dejo escapar Naruto al verlo entrar y pasar cerca de ellos.

-Seguramente alguien importante- agrego Ino.

-¡Dejen de distraerse y apurémonos!- los regaño la chica de cabellos rosas y hermosos ojos jade que ya se dirigía al edificio.

Konoha Gakuen, la escuela con mayor prestigio en todo Japón, conocida por haber sido cuna de grandiosos genios respetados y admirables empresarios exitosos. Si, cualquiera haría cualquier cosa para ingresar a esta, aunque algunos que se encontraban en ella no lo apreciaban, tal era el caso de Naruto, a quien no le importaba su pase a la universidad como todos los que estaban ahí.

Los cerebros más inteligentes y la gente más prominente en ciertas ramas como artes marciales y todo lo referente a las bellas artes se encontraban aquí.

Era la escuela preferida por todos debajo de Akai Mizu-zen-do, solo que esta ultima era un internado.

Como la mayoría de la gente que asistía a Konoha Gakuen tenía buena posición económica o generosas becas, el rebelde rubio de ojos azules, Uzumaki, sentía que ese no era su lugar, sobre todo por que la mayoría se la pasaba ablando de sus fortunas y de sus estudios. Algo parecido sucedía con otra persona que sentía no encajar ahí también, pero que no se conocían.

La limosina estacionada por las rejas de la entrada tenía una insignia grabada y sobresaliente en el cofre. Era la insignia de una de las familias más adineradas de todo el país, y que se presumía de venir de la nobleza atribuida de su noble "sangre azul". Era una llama roja encima de un círculo dorado.

Adentro, una bellísima joven de llamativos ojos aperlados y hermoso y largo cabello negro suspiraba melancólicamente mientras miraba por la ventana abierta hacia el edificio del instituto pensando que ese no era su lugar y que nunca llegaría a adaptarse.

-Hiashi-sama te inscribió aquí para que estuvieras más cerca de casa, ¿no te alegra?-le pregunto su acompañante sentado a un lado de ella en el otro extremo del asiento pegado a la ventana al ver la demacrada apariencia de su prima.

-No… no se si encaje aquí Neji…-le respondió en medio de su callada y melancólica expresión que llevaba en el rostro, como una mezcla entre tristeza y recelo por estar ahí.

-Solo relájate-trato de calmarla -después de todo estarás en la misma escuela en la que voy yo, así que no tienes por que preocuparte de nada ok?-.

La chica solo se quedo callada al ver los vanos intentos de su primo por hacerla sentir mejor. Sabia a la perfección que el ya debía tener amigos ¿pero que hay de ella? nueva, tímida y callada no veía un buen presagio para su estadía ahí.

El chofer bajo del auto y abrió la puerta dándole la mano a la joven para ayudarla a descender y en eso un hombre de mayor estatura y varonil barba se les acerco y saludo cortésmente.

-Veo que ya se encuentra aquí Hyuuga-san, es un honor recibirla en Konoha Gakuen-se reverencio-por favor sígame, la guiare hasta su clase-.

-Si, claro. Mucho gusto- Lo siguió seguida de su primo.

No sabia como sentirse al respecto, estaba muy insegura pero lo ocultaba tras una cara de neutralidad y extrañeza que cualquiera podría pasar desapercibido su nerviosismo.

-Bueno, creo que te veré luego- interrumpió sus pensamientos el ver que su primo se alejaba por el patio.

-¿Eh? ¿A donde vas? Neji-nii-san…- lo detuvo al ver como se marchaba, preocupada por que no lo tendría cerca.

-Hoy me toca educación física a primera hora, debo irme. Adiós- Se despidió apurado dejando a su prima con cara de angustia.

-A claro, adiós-regreso a su camino.

Kakashi Hakate llegaba tarde a sus clases todos los días, y siempre tenia algún pretexto que sonara convincente, al menos para el, pues sus alumnos ya sabían que el siempre inventaba cualquier cosa para excusarse. Lamentablemente esos días ya se habían acabado para el, pues la directora la había hecho una advertencia mayor a las anteriores que había ignorado presionándole donde más le dolía: el dinero. Le había prometido descontarle cada retraso en su salario a partir de ese día, y conociendo su obsesión por todo lo referente a Icha-Icha Paradise que lo llevaba a comprar muchas cosas de esto prefirió dejar su hábito de tardanza.

Como era costumbre el salón era un escándalo total por que su maestro no estaba presente y faltaba mucho para que llegara, así que continuaban con sus cosas como si nada y cuando entro Kakashi se sorprendió al ver tal escena en el aula.

-A ver, a ver, ya deténganse y tomen asiento- les llamo la atención desde su escritorio y todos giraron a verlo tan impresionados como si hubieran visto un fantasma en sus narices.

-¡¡¡¿Kakashi-sensei?!!!-exclamaron en un grito todos juntos.

-¿Qué es tan raro que llegue temprano?-les pregunto extrañado rascándose la cabeza entre su cabellera blanca que le cubría un ojo.

-Pues…-estaban a punto de llover sobre él toda clase de cosas cuando los detuvo con un simple:

-No me respondan-y comenzó su clase pidiéndoles a todos que abrieran su libro de texto en la lección del día.

Adentro del edificio la pelinegra seguía al hombre que la guiaría a su salón arrastrando los pies. Por las puertas del pasillo en el que estaban se alcanzaban a escuchar las clases que estaban impartiendo… historia, física, ciencias sociales… iba reconociéndolas conforme escuchaba un poco de las voces provenientes de adentro…

-Llegamos-le señalo la puerta a la que ingresaría y se detuvo mientras lo veía recorrerla-La clase de Hakate Kakashi, tu maestro de lengua-le alcanzo a decir justo cuando puso un pie dentro para percatarse de algo nunca antes visto para aquel hombre…

-And we can say than this is the formal way to…-detuvo su explicación a la clase al ver entrar a su colega por la puerta –Asuma…-

-Kakashi… ¿tu aquí?-se sorprendió de verlo ahí –Me tome la libertad de tardarme unos minutos para encontrarte pero no me esperaba que… ya estuvieras aquí-le dijo.

-¿Qué es tan extraño que no llegue tarde?…pregunto a su amigo mientras miraba a sus alumnos amenazante de que lo pagarían caro si decían algo, estos al captar el mensaje no dijeron ni media palabra pero fue Asuma quien termino diciéndolo todo:

-Si, es muy extraño…-afirmo-¿No estarás enfermándote o algo?-se rio discretamente ante la cara de pocos amigos de Kakashi.

-Mejor no digas nada-lo callo discretamente mientras veía a la joven atrás de el que veía aquella situación sin nada de alboroto ni risa-¿A que venias?-le interrogo por la chica.

-Ah claro, te traigo una nueva alumna Kakashi-le dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica haciéndola pasar.

-¿Una nueva alumna eh?... ¿como te llamas?- le pregunto ante su sonrojo de desconocimiento por las personas que la rodeaban.

-Hinata Hyuuga-contesto. Algunos cuchicheos se dejaron escuchar ante su respuesta.

-Bien Hinata es un placer. Clase reciba con gusto a su nueva compañera-indico al tiempo que todos se levantaban y respondían a coro:

-Bienvenida Hinata Hyuuga-

Ella solo se quedo muda al verlos obedecer como robots, pero le fue posible escuchar su desgano ya que lo habían hecho por obligación. ¡Vaya! Que recibimiento tan aceptable de cierta manera, claro, pues era nueva y todos la miraban cual bicho raro.

En ese momento deseaba estar en la boca de un tigre, el estómago de un tiburón o enterrada en arena hasta el cuello, incluso cayendo en picada hacia un volcán lleno de lava hirviendo, pero no en ese salón.

-¡Oye amiga, ¿Tienes novio?!- se escucho de entre los alumnos.

-¿Eh?- todos empezaron a hablar por lo bajo y los chicos a mirarla analizantes hasta que Kakashi los calmo.

-Te la dejo, ya me voy- se despidió Asuma al tiempo que salía por la puerta y cerrándola a su paso.

-Bueno, toma asiento-le indico-mira, junto a Uzumaki hay un lugar vacio- señalo un lugar específico-es el chico rubio que no pone atención en las clases- susurro nada discreto al tiempo que este se ponía de pie de inmediato a rezongarle a su maestro.

-¡Hey!-le reprocho mientras los demás se reían por el comentario y la reacción.

Hinata se acerco a su lugar y pudo notar que su vecino la miraba seriamente con sus profundos ojos azules. Con su mirada podía sentir como sus piernas le temblaban y perdía el equilibrio mientras que a el le llamaba la atención sus ojos color plata con un toque violeta que decoraban aquel rostro de piel blanca y tersa parecida a al porcelana. Había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención, como si ocultara algo ¿pero que?...

Tomo asiento y comenzó con sus apuntes mientras el rubio perdía el tiempo jugando con su celular y mirando por la ventana de vez en cuando, era tal su descaro que a veces bostezaba y se estiraba tratando de no dormirse, aunque al final acabo dormido sobre sus brazos donde ocultaba la cara para que no lo vieran y ahogar sus ronquidos que la clase ignoraba como si fuera algo común. Sin embargo al voltear a ver nadie más estaba durmiéndose, la mayoría tomaba apuntes y estaba prestando atención, claro que algunos platicaban, se levantaban de sus asientos y jugaban, era normal, era la prepa ¿qué se podía hacer?, pero para Hinata eso estaba mal, admitía que no era perfecta al poner siempre atención por que incluso ella se agobiaba y aburría, pero nunca se había dormido en clase, pero siendo nueva y sin conocer a nadie prefirió no intervenir y seguir con su trabajo como si nada.

Sonó la campana y la clase dio terminado ese periodo para comenzar el siguiente así que Kakashi les recordó que estudiaran para el examen del próximo viernes que se daría a cabo en dos días.

-Recuerden que este y el anterior contaran como el treinta porciento de su calificación- menciono su maestro seguido de los molestos reclamos de sus compañeros que estaban saliendo por la puerta -si, ya se que odian los exámenes…- salió neutral ante aquello.

Hinata no tenía idea de lo que ocurría ¿por qué estaban dejando el salón? ¿examen? ¿calificación?... ¡¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!!

-¡Sensei!- lo detuvo en el pasillo antes de que se marchara y no tuviera oportunidad de hablar con el-¡Sensei!

Kakashi giro para ver quien lo llamaba y descubrió a Hinata para da enfrente de el.

-Ah Hinata, ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto con su calmada voz de costumbre-

-Kakashi-sensei con respecto al examen yo….-

-No te preocupes, no te contare el examen anterior-la interrumpió-solo espero que estudies para en que viene- sonrió bajo su mascara que le daba misterio a su personalidad.

-Pero sensei…- interrumpió su partida de nuevo-yo quisiera pedirle…-trataba de explicarse mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente ya que ese era un mal hábito que tenía desde hace tiempo-si usted… me podría aplicar un examen oral-le soltó por fin.

-¿Un examen oral?-repitió.

-Si, por favor sensei- afirmo segura de su palabra aun que tratando de no volver a jugar con sus dedos.

¡Un examen oral! Eso si era nuevo para Kakashi, cualquier alumno se hubiera negado rotundamente y rogado por hacer uno escrito, pero de pronto llega esta nueva chica pidiéndole uno como si nada por que no quiere que le tengan trato especial por acabar de llegar y quiere demostrar de lo que es capaz.

-Imposible…-pensó.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer un examen oral?-pregunto de nuevo por que no acababa de creérsela.

-Si-respondió. Ante tal respuesta no se negó, pues lucia muy insistente con su petición.

-De acuerdo, veme en el pasillo enfrente de la sala de maestros durante el descanso, ahí te hare el examen-le dijo retirándose.

-Muy bien-lo miro partir-pe… pero… ¿Dónde queda la sala de maestros?-le cuestiono antes de que se fuera.

-Junto a la dirección- completó a responderle antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

¡¿Qué acaso no comprendían que era nueva y no sabia donde estaba cada cosa?!

Hinata tenia poco tiempo y muchas cosas en la cabeza y por hacer, así que sacó de su portafolio una hoja de papel que desdoblo y tenia un horario en el cual se indicaban que clases le tocaban y a que hora.

-Me toca química orgánica en el laboratorio…-se dijo a si misma- ¿y donde… queda el laboratorio?-lloro su mala suerte. Se quejaba terriblemente de no conocer nada en aquella escuela a la cual habían obligado a asistir, así que preguntando fue a dar con la ubicación de este y salió al patio para cruzar al edificio al que correspondían las indicaciones que le habían dado.

-Así que utilizando el método de la destilación separamos de nuestra mezcla el agua para quedarnos solo con…-la clase ya había empezado y Hinata había llegado tarde. Cualquier otro en su lugar hubiera preferido irse y dejarlo todo por la paz saltándose la clase, pero ella no era de ese tipo así que toco la puerta esperando recibir una llamada de atención por su retraso.

-¡Que fastidio, ¿Ahora quién es?!-se molesto su maestra al escuchar la puerta mientras todos los demás volteaban a ver quien era-¡Adelante pase!-alzo la voz notablemente mientras sujetaba con la mano una pipeta.

-Con permiso-hablo Hinata cerrando la puerta al pasar.

-Llegas tarde- Le reclamo al verla llegar a esa hora -¿Quién eres? No te había visto antes- la examino de lejos al no reconocerla.

-Es una nueva alumna- le susurro uno de sus alumnos.

-¡ah! Eso lo explica, pasa, toma una bata-le indico - hoy trabajaras con migo y luego te asignare un equipo-le dijo cuando esta pasaba entre los demás equipos y se cerraba la bata que había tomado de donde le había dicho su sensei.

Los murmuros sobre ella no dejaban de caer.

-Ahora llega tarde, espero que no salga como Kakashi-sensei- dijo uno

-¿Y ella que hace aquí?, Debió haberse quedado en su otra escuela- hablaban sin saber lo que decían.

-Es tan rara, no ha hablado desde que llego-

-Tal vez sea una matada, no le hagas caso- murmuraba otro

-Lo más seguro es que deba sentirse superior a nosotros y por eso no habla- se atrevió a decir alguien

-Si, ha de ser muy engreída y orgullosa como para dirigirnos la palabra- se quejo una chica.

-Pues a mi me gustan las calladas-dejo salir alguien en tono libidinoso.

-Admito que tiene muy lindas piernas-continuo otro.

Era obvio que Hinata se sentía mal por los comentarios que hacían de ella a sus espaldas, y otros la incomodaban en lo absoluto. Estaba consiente de que habiendo sido criada en una familia con tantos lujos y comodidades cualquiera podría malinterpretar su callada forma de ser, pero no se imaginaban que su silencio era en realidad por que su timidez le impedía sentirse segura de si misma. A pesar de todo no dejaba de ser el centro de atención para toda la clase desde la ultima hora, ya que siendo la nueva era un blanco fácil para hablar de ella, incluso cuando no conocían su posición económica.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi-se presento la mujer.

-Mucho gusto sensei-se reverencio como le dictaban sus modales.

-¡Vamos! No hay que ser tan cordiales-le dio un golpe en la espalda –sobre todo si vamos a explotar el laboratorio juntas-le sonrió y termino sacándole la lengua juguetonamente.

-Claro…-se quedo pensando Hinata en su actitud, pues una maestra no debía ser tan gritona.

Por su parte Naruto no prestaba mucha atención a la clase, le importaba muy poco la química orgánica. En todas las clases había sido puesto junto a Sakura y Sasuke y por cosas del destino siempre eran el equipo siete- ¿Qué les pasa a estos maestros?- Se preguntaba – Ya les gusto ¿NO?- Ciertamente odiaba tener que trabajar con Sasuke pues se consideraban rivales, Naruto competía con el en todo, excepto claro en los estudios por que verdaderamente no le importaba, pero el hecho de estar con Sakura, la chica que lo traía loco valía la pena ¿No?

Lo único que lo hizo salir de su letargo de aburrimiento fue que Hinata llegara tarde, desde su lugar pudo divisar todo, y al verla pasar y escuchar todo lo que decían de ella no pudo evitar ver su rostro afligido y deprimido por los comentarios de los demás, de cierto modo le había causado una sensación de comprensión mutua.

-Es un poco callada ¿No crees Sasuke?-le pregunto la pelirosa a su compañero sentado al lado de ella.

-No me importa-le contesto este.

Si, Naruto sabia que Sasuke era así de serio y frio, pero ella era nueva, no la conocían ¿Por qué deberían tratarla de esa manera?

La clase de Anko también termino y quedo satisfecha con los resultados de ese día, pues la habilidad de la nueva alumna para balancear fórmulas era excelente y era notoria su inteligencia, claro que no le llegaba a Shikamaru pero era bastante buena.

-Hinata Hyuuga…-hablaba para si misma-un encanto perfecto, genio y figura-la miraba irse junto con la demás clase-solo tienes que dejar tu timidez a un lado y ser mas abierta…-sonrió, pero la felicidad se le fue cuando…

-¡Uzumaki!-le detuvo antes de que saliera ya que era el ultimo en salir siempre, este se helo al escuchar la voz de su maestra atrás de el.

-Si Anko-sensei-respondió volviéndose a ella.

-¿Sabes para que quiero hablar contigo no es cierto?-le hablo seriamente con una sonrisa encajosa y ojos cerrados en un intento por no tener que pasar por eso de nuevo.

-No realmente sensei-contesto tratando de zafarse de esa situación rápido.

-Uzumaki, sabes a la perfección que no pasaras otra vez por que no haz entregado ningún proyecto ni práctica-empezó a plantearle las cosas mirándolo fijamente – Ni siquiera los puntos del trabajo en equipo que Sakura y Sasuke hacen pero que ponen tu nombre te servirán para pasar, ¿Entiendes la gravedad de esto Naruto?-le pregunto con una cara que el chico desconoció ¿acaso estaba preocupada por el?

Naruto solo miro hacia el piso – Yo… intento pero….-

-Ya me lo haz dicho Naruto-interrumpió su excusa –pero no es suficiente-lo callo ante el primer intento de seguir dándole pretextos– tendrás la necesidad de un tutor-le informo decididamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-reacciono el rubio - ¡un tutor! ¡Pero sensei…!-

-No hay más excusa Naruto, lo necesitas- el chico callo de nuevo ante sus palabras ¿Un tutor? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir tal barbarie? –Puedes retirarte…- Naruto salió de ahí con cara entre enojada y triste, no sabia que decir al respecto, pero lo que menos deseaba era un chico de su misma edad haciéndolo sentir menos con sus aires de superior intelecto, incluso si era su amigo.

Tercer periodo, educación física. Todos se habían cambiado y salido al patio para seguir las instrucciones de su maestro. Yamato ya había mandado a los chicos a la cancha de baloncesto mientras que a las chicas las tenía reunidas a punto de comenzar un partido de voleibol.

-Muy bien, hagan dos equipos de igual número de integrantes, solo cinco jugaran de cada equipo y luego habrá rotación ¿ok?-explicaba claramente antes de darles el balón.

-Pero Yamato-sensei, hay una nueva alumna-intervino una niña de colitas.

-¿Eh?- el profesor comenzó a checar en sus listas-Si, me parece que me habían informado antes…-decía mientras buscaba entre los nombres ahí anotados- aquí esta, Hinata Hyuuga, al parecer fue transferida de Akai Mizu-zen-do esta semana…-.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!-gritaron todas las alumnas -¡¡¿Akai Mizu-zen-do?!!-

-¿No es la escuela más importante de todo Japón?-pregunto Ino al reconocer vagamente ese nombre.

-Si, ese colegio es un internado, y es muy caro ¿Me pregunto por que la habrán cambiado a aquí?... Tal vez su familia se mudo-dijo mirándola lejos del grupo.

-¡Hey Hinata!-la llamo su maestro -¿Podrías venir un momento?-.

La chica se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al grupo mientras veía como la miraban todas intrigadas.

-¿S… si sensei?-se atrevió decir ante su presencia.

-Hinata, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- la chica asintió mientras las demás alumnas la veían interrogantes ante la cuestión de su profesor…-¿tu apellido es Hyuuga cierto?- Hinata se puso un poco roja y bajo la mirada mientras la coleta que alzaba su cabello =por que le estorbaba para practicar deporte= se movía con el viento suavemente, sabia lo que eso se implicaba, el ya lo habia descubierto o si no por lo menos asumido…

-Si-respondió aun cabizbaja.

-¿La familia Hyuuga dueña de la cadena de bancos Byakugan?-pregunto aun más curioso que nada, pero aun mantenía su actitud seria, cosa que no se podía decir de las demás pues no podían articular palabra alguna, están boquiabiertas y expectantes ante la posibilidad de que aquella chica recatada fuera a ser la heredera única de la fortuna Hyuuga y lo que con esto traería. De verdad nadie se daba cuenta de que ella estaba sumamente confundida de decirles la verdad o no…

-Si- hablo casi sin voz –pero les suplico que no lo divulguen- completo.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!-gritaron de nuevo todas…

-¡No puede ser…!-

-¡Una Hyuuga…!-

-¡Una multimillonaria aquí… en la escuela!-

-Niñas…-las callaba su profesor.

Hinata más que nadie no sabía que decir ni que hacer en ese momento. Tal vez ahora si nadie le hablaría.

A lo lejos los chicos habían detenido su partido al ver la conglomeración y alboroto de las chicas junto a su profesor.

-¿Ahora que sucede?-pregunto Sasuke molesto por que todos se habían detenido por ver que pasaba.

-Oigan ¿Qué ya nadie va a jugar?-se acerco Naruto.

-Es la chica nueva…-hablo Choji.

-Acaban de descubrir que es la hija predilecta de la fortuna Hyuuga…-explico Shikamaru con una cara de fastidio-Que problemático… no la reconocieron cuando entro al salón y ahora hacen de esto una noticia-.

Sasuke vivía con su tío Madara y su hermano mayor Itachi quien había regresado de Estado Unidos a Japón para continuar con sus estudios; hacía un tiempo que vivían juntos en la antigua mansión Uchiha y eran vecinos cercanos de los Hyuuga ya que sus familias eran las más antiguas en poblar la zona de Konoha, y a pesar de que conocía a Neji y no se trataran tan bien y de hecho hubiera cierta fricción entre ellos, el nunca le había hablado sobre aquella chica inclusive conociendo que el solo era el sobrino de la cabeza de la familia…

-¿Eso que importa?- exclamo Kiba –No es más que otra niñita de papi que se siente superior…-.

-¿Van o jugar o no?-pregunto el que tenía el balón y todos regresaron al partido como si nada, solo que Naruto se había quedado viendo a Hinata un poco extrañado, y en su rostro se podía divisar un destello de desilusión…

-Multimillonaria…-

Antes de marcharse y asegurándose de que Hinata no estuviera presente Yamato llamo a todos y les pidió extremo cuidado con respecto a la joven Hyuuga pues, siendo tan importante para la familia podría ser blanco de algún secuestro o extorsión así que debían tratarla como cualquier otro alumno en el instituto.

Por supuesto que la posición económica de Hinata había dejado boquiabiertos a la mayoría, y el único que podía competir con su fortuna era Sasuke por el enorme honor de haber nacido Uchiha.

Llego el descanso y Kakashi llevaba más de cinco minutos esperando a la chica para su examen oral, pero esta no llegaba. Se había hartado y prefirió irse macabramente feliz de que fueran ciertas sus suposiciones de que ningún alumno querría hacer un examen a menos que fuera escrito y ni aun así.

Iba caminando pensando en que probablemente ella inventaría alguna excusa después para justificar su falta cuando su voz lo detuvo. Se volvió para ver quien era y en efecto Hinata no había faltado a su cita con el.

-Así que si llegaste- le dijo pacíficamente ocultando su sorpresa son su tono calmado de voz ante la jadeante chica frente a el.

-Lo…lo lamento, es que no encontraba el edificio- se disculpaba inocentemente.

Kakashi sabía que siendo nueva no debía conocer la escuela, había cometido un gran error al pedirle que se vieran ahí si ella no sabía donde era…

-Bueno, pero ya esta aquí-continuo-comencemos y la chica asintió.

Como maestro de lengua sabía que no a todos les agradaba la idea de aprender otro idioma que no fuera la lengua materna, pero de cierta forma lo necesitarían algún día.

Al verla tan nerviosa asumió que era por el examen y comenzó a hacerle preguntas sencillas que ella contesto sin tardarse en lo absoluto, y su confianza comenzó a subir. Su pronunciación era correcta y hablaba muy formalmente, cosa que impresiono mucho a Kakashi pues no eran comunes en un alumno tantas habilidades, y así muy pronto se le acabo el examen.

-Terminamos-afirmo.

A Hinata se le había hecho muy fácil, tanto que no pudo evitar poner una cara de insatisfacción al ver que ya habían terminado.

Ese examen lo había hablado todo en ingles y Hinata había respondido perfectamente, eso era asombroso para un ciudadano japonés…

-Supongo que ya estas familiarizada con el idioma ¿no es así?- la miro con su único ojo visible que mostraba una expresión de confidencia notoriamente.

-Bueno… es que… -trataba de explicarlo de la mejor manera posible- mi familia y yo hemos ido de viaje a New York y London, digo Londres-sonrió mientras perdía la mirada y jugaba con sus dedos.

-Ya veo…-dijo Kakashi meditante mientras se recargaba en su mano y esta se sostenía en su brazo…

-Solo te falta un poco de modismos y casi nada pronunciación, necesitas dominar más verbos por que lo básico ya lo superaste-logro captar su atención inmediatamente-creo que cada vez que haga exámenes debo darte uno diferente para que no sea injusto tu nivel y… tal vez te deje otro tipo de trabajos de más alto nivel-le sonrió modestamente ante la impactada cara de su alumna…-claro, solo si crees ser capaz de seguir el ritmo…-una carcajada se soltó queda en su interior por estar seguro de recibir el rechazo de su alumna inmediatamente, pero no fue así…

-¡¿De verdad sensei?!-no pudo evitar verlo con singular alegría-¡Gracias!, le agradezco mucho-se reverencio-debo retirarme, ¡gracias de nuevo!- se despidió mientras se iba por el pasillo dejando a su maestro sin palabras…

-Esta chica no es humana…-¿Qué clase de alumno querría tener trabajo más pesado y hacer exámenes más difíciles?

Hinata salió del edificio y vio como todos estaban reunidos con su respectivo grupo de amigos pasándola bien en el descanso. Se sentía tan sola que deseaba que el timbre sonara lo más pronto posible para dejar a un lado su ocio y aburrimiento y de pronto, de la nada lo sintió venir…

-¡¡Cuidado!!-grito alguien en la lejanía…

Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Aquí le dejo esta vez, espero les guste, procurare no tardarme en subir el siguiente capítulo…

Besos

Sam

P.D.: Dejen sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, con gusto leeré todas, publico manda


	2. Aqui nos toco estudiar

¡Hola! estoy de regreso tan pronto je je, es que no me gusta tardarme en subir las continuaciones de mis historias asi que me apuro lo más que puedo para seguir escribiendo, asi que aqui les traigo el capitulo dos, espero sea de su agrado, y sobre todo que queden satisfechos....

¡Viva Naruto! que me tiene intrigada con lo de Nagato... ¿que pasara con Hinata? ¿Que le dirá Naruto? ¿Que pasara con Tobi? ¿volveremos a ver al cuarto? ¿Va a ser NaruHina? ¿como se va a solucionar el problema de la terrible destrucción de Konoha (bueno no toda quedo destruida, bueno casi toda)? ¿Por que me hago todas estas preguntas cuando deberian estar leyendo la continuacion de este fic? bueno aqui esta:

* * *

**Konoha Gakuen:**

** Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

Hinata salió del edificio y vio como todos estaban reunidos con su respectivo grupo de amigos pasándola bien en el descanso. Se sentía tan sola que deseaba que el timbre sonara lo más pronto posible para dejar a un lado su ocio y aburrimiento y de pronto, de la nada lo sintió venir…

-¡¡Cuidado!!-grito alguien en la lejanía…

Apenas pudo esquivar el balón que le paso cerca de la cabeza rosando su cabello, haciéndola retroceder rápidamente y perder el equilibrio cayendo directamente al suelo, pero no alcanzo a tocar el piso debido a que un brazo la halo hacia arriba y termino en brazos de alguien sin que ninguno de los dos lo quisiera…

-Lo siento, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto el chico aun sujetándola en sus brazos en medio de un caluroso abrazo.

-Si… gracias-le sonrió amablemente a quien la ayudo a no caer, solo para descubrir que ella conocía a ese chico…

-¡Uzumaki!-se percató rápidamente…

**Capitulo dos:** Aquí nos toca estudiar…

-En realidad prefiero Naruto, todos me llaman así-le dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Ah, claro, gracias- agradeció de nuevo.

-No es nada, pero no fue mi culpa ¿eh?, ¡De veras!, es solo que Kiba no sabe patear- se rio sinceramente mientras iba por el balón –Adiós- se alejo hacia sus demás amigos para continuar el partido de futbol.

-A-adiós-tartamudeo mientras se le quedo viendo partir.

Había algo en ese chico que la hacia sentir algo extraño en su interior, no podía decir que le agradaba por que no le hablaba, sin embargo tampoco le desagradaba pues era bastante divertido, y con esa hazaña la había dejado impactada, de eso no había duda… -Naruto…-

La joven comenzó a caminar rodeando el patio con paso cansino y nada apresurado, sabia que le tomaría un tiempo adaptarse a ese lugar pero la verdad es que era bastante agotador estar así de apartada, cada vez que trataba de abrirse con alguien sentía que lo iba a estropear y salía huyendo, sinceramente le pareció bastante curioso no haberse desmayado cuando Naruto la sujeto en sus brazos para evitar que cayera, aunque supuso que se debía a lo repentino y rápido de la situación.

Miraba a los demás en lo suyo como si nada y se sentía cada vez más vacía en su interior, estaba melancólica por sus amigas y compañeras de su antigua escuela, ahí era diferente todo, no debía regresar a casa y a veces se quedaban despiertas en los dormitorios a platicar hasta tarde sobre infinidad de cosas, incluso de chicos. En cambio en esa nueva escuela todos estaban tan ocupados en lo suyo que no la notaban, eso era bueno hasta cierto punto, pues le gustaba pasar desapercibida pero, no tan desapercibida, no tan ignoraba y abandonada…

Apretaba con más fuerza el mango de su portafolios entre las manos arrepintiéndose de no haberlo dejado en su asiento en vez de haberlo bajado al patio, y se lamentaba más aun haber olvidado su celular en el escritorio de su habitación cuando salió para ir a la escuela esa mañana ¿Ese día no podía ir peor no es cierto? Era un muy mal día para ser el primero.

Se sentó en una banca y miro como si nada como todo lo demás transcurría a su alrededor totalmente ajeno a ella. Miro su falda café entablada como todas las demás, no le gustaba usar tanto café y menos de ese color tan parecido a la bebida, era muy plano para su gusto. Extrañaba su antiguo uniforme en el instituto, Akai Mizu-zen-do, ahí no le preocupaba nada, solo respirar le daba alivio; ahí portaban sacos negros con pañuelo rojo en la bolsa de arriba, blusa blanca de mangas larga y corbata roja al igual que la falda, solo que esta era a cuadros, entablada y tenia botones a los lados ya que en la parte de arriba no tenia tablas, usaba calcetas rojas también y zapatos negros de tacón no muy alto. Ahora tenia que usar blusa tipo marinero de mangas cortas de color vegge que la hacían sentir extraña con los brazos descubiertos, falda café oscuro, alusivo a la bebida, calcetas de igual color y zapatos cómodos, -una bizarra manera de sentirse más alta era con los tacones- y en la manga derecha de la blusa del nuevo uniforme llevaba bordado con hilo dorado el símbolo de la hoja, indicando que pertenecía a Konoha Gakuen ahora. Simplemente no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de sus labios.

-¡Hinata-chan!-escucho que la llamaban – ¡Por aquí!-la saludaban dos chicas que se venían acercándose.

-¿Es a mi?-se señalo a si misma.

-Claro que si- se detuvieron ya estando junto a ella- te estábamos buscando- hablo la chica de cabello rosa –Venimos a preguntarte si quieres estar con nosotras-le sonrieron ambas.

-Estar con ustedes...-repitió desconcertada, tanto Ino como Sakura sintieron que iban a ser despreciadas en cualquier momento por el tono desconfiado y tímido de la chica-claro que si-termino respondiendo.

-Bien-dijo Ino-Nosotras te mostraremos la escuela ¿vienes?- la animaron aun más, esta solo se levanto asintiendo y las dos chicas la tomaron de los brazos llevándosela cada una de un lado.

-Mi nombre es Sakura-se presento una.

-Y yo Ino-

-Es un placer-sonrió discretamente.

-¡Bienvenida a la pesadilla del estudiante!-le dijeron ambas.

-¿Pesadilla?-

-Así es, esta es una escuela muy disciplinada-se rio Ino entre dientes-admito que eso no es muy cierto, solo cuando en verdad metes la pata pagas las consecuencias-.

-No le hagas caso, acostumbra meterse en problemas muy a menudo, por eso conoce todo sobre los castigos de aquí y quienes no lo pasan por alto-rio maliciosamente Sakura mientras seguían caminando.

-¡Oye! Yo no soy problemática- se quejo ante las palabras de su amiga - ese es Naruto no yo.

-¿Naruto?-repitió su nombre Hinata recordando al rubio de cabellos dorados y alborotados.

-No hay que perder el tiempo con el-le sonrió Ino un tanto molesta por recordar ese nombre-mejor te enseñamos quienes son nuestro maestros-siguieron caminando.

-El que viste en el primer periodo era Hakate Kakashi, nuestro maestro de lengua, a veces es estricto-esto último lo murmuro Ino-Veras, cuando lo hacen enojar da temas por vistos y luego nos hace exámenes de eso-se quejo entre lagrimas de algún mal recuerdo que le debió haber llegado, pues había puesto cara de puchero-aunque es una buena persona- se recupero rápidamente.

-Y siempre llega tarde…- susurro Sakura en una combinación entre desgano y prudencia- solo que esta mañana fue la excepción, fuiste espectadora de un milagro-se rieron juntas las tres.

-Oye, vamos a mostrarte toda la escuela para que no te pierdas-sugirió Ino.

-Si… no quiero volver a estar en problemas-sonrió nerviosamente la pelinegra.

-¿Te refieres a Anko?-le pregunto –No te preocupes, así es ella de…-

-¿Loca?-termino la frase Hinata.

-Yo diría desquiciada-completo la frase de la pelirosa.

-Eso es cierto-le sonrió a su rubia amiga.

-Eso explica por que gritaba tanto…-analizo recogiendo su hermoso cabello negro que había sido movido por el viento.

-Y luego dicen que nosotros debemos madurar…-se mofo la pelirosa de su maestra, pero de inmediato noto las caras de las otras dos que le daban a entender de que ella era la menos indicada para hablar de madurez actuando así de infantil, para lo que la chica solo guardo silencio deseando no estar ahí. La cara de Hinata era dulce a pesar de la idea que le daba entender, pero la de Ino, eso si era golpearla en su ego con una gran y poderosa patada.

-Bueno…- continuaron caminando-Yamato es nuestro maestro de educación física, el es genial, solo tienes que jugar en los partidos que nos pone a diario, excepto cuando nos pone gimnasia, ahí se pone todo aburrido-se quejaba la rubia de nuevo al recordar algo en su mente.

-Veras Hinata, en la escuela se dan muchos campeonatos y concursos tanto de deporte como de artes marciales, Yamato y Gai son los que se encargan de fomentar la cultura del deporte y de hacerse fama en cada evento-bromeo.

-Con Yamato solo tienes que ir todos los días a clase y es un diez seguro, amenos que estés en algún club de deporte…-se quedo pensando…

-¿Ustedes esta en alguno Sakura-chan?-le pregunto al verla mirar la nada.

-¿ah?-capto la pregunta.

-Si, solo que no es de deporte y no cuenta para la escuela –respondió Ino por su amiga, ambas se sonrieron la una a la otra confidentemente.

-¿Cuál?-curioseo al verlas tan extrañas. Su respuesta tardo un par de segundos en el que hubo cierto silencio y al final terminaron casi gritándolo:

-¡¡El club de Fan de Sasuke-kun!!-exclamaron con emoción mientras la imagen del pelinegro se posaba en su mente rodeado de corazoncitos que latían fervientemente.

-¿El club de fans de quien?-repito.

-¿Qué acaso no te haz dado cuenta de Sasuke?-le interrogo la rubia con cara de angustia.

-Calma Ino, acaba de llegar a la escuela, es común que todavía no lo haya visto, incluso cuando este en el mismo salón-rio levemente por lo ademanes de su amiga mientras Hinata no sabia de quien se trataba.

-Iruka-sensei es nuestro profesor de biología, a el no les gusta dejar trabajo para casa, prefiere que demostremos lo que sabemos en clase, aunque le gusta facilitarnos las cosas poniéndonos exámenes de opción múltiple-rio para si.

Tantas sonrisas y alegría se le hacia muy humorístico en aquellas dos chicas a Hinata, no eran nada de tímidas como ella lo era.

-Asuma Sarutobi es nuestro maestro de trigonometría-comento Sakura –Es estricto y hace preguntas de cualquier cosa en cualquier momento, así que tienes que estar preparada-le aconsejo a su nueva amiga.

-Aunque su mal humor se va cuando ve a Kurenai- se rio levemente la rubia, pues secretamente los estaba juzgando en su mente poniendo ciertas imágenes que provocarían que cualquiera sangrara por la nariz.

-¿Ino?...-se le quedaron viendo sus amigas…

De tanto hablar de maestros, darle recomendaciones, contar algunas historias y recorrer cada centímetro del patio, se les termino en receso y tuvieron que regresar al salón donde todavía siguieron platicando de música, chicos, y todo lo demás, incluso Ino se entero que Hinata llevaba un buen promedio igual que Sakura, cosa que la hizo sentir algo mal por no poner tanto interés en los estudios, cuando entro Ibiki y todos se sentaron comenzando con la clase, de nuevo recordaron que había una chica nueva, y al verla sintiendo que no mataba ni una mosca le hizo una pregunta del tema que estaban viendo sobre la primera guerra mundial, esperando que no lo supiera y demostrarle así que su clase no sería nada fácil, pero cuando esta respondió impecable y correctamente se quedo muy complacido. Y desde el fondo del salón un chico de gafas oscuras se le quedo viendo durante un rato.

Al acabar las clases quisieron irse juntos, pero Hinata recordó que Neji se había quedado de ver con ella y les dijo que tenía que esperar a alguien en el dojo de la escuela. A ellas no les molesto acompañarla, podrían aprovechar y mostrarle quien era Sasuke si ese día se había quedado a entrenar.

-Y dime Hinata ¿a quien esperas ver?-le pregunto Ino en la entrada del dojo con las puertas corredizas de madera abiertas.

-A mi primo-

-¿Tu primo? ¿Va en esta escuela?- la interrumpió Sakura-¿Quién es?-

-Es…-

-¡Hinata-sama!-grito la voz de un chico que se acercaba hacia ellas.

-Neji-nii-san…-Las caras de Sakura y de Ino se quedaron heladas al ver quien era.

-¿Ya te vas?-pregunto el joven al ver que tenia sus cosas y que estaba acompañada de unas compañeras a las cuales saludo cortésmente.

-Si, solo que Sakura e Ino me iban a mostrar algo-

-Ya veo…-se volvió a su prima-Te estuve buscando en el receso, pero como vi que estabas ocupada no te interrumpí-se refirió a las chicas.

-Ah, claro-le sonrió dulcemente a su primo al ver las intenciones nobles del por que lo había hecho-¿Te vas a quedar?- le pregunto al tiempo que Gai llamaba a Neji junto con un chico de cejas pobladas que pudo reconocer como Lee, el amigo de la infancia de Neji.

-Si, hoy tengo entrenamiento hasta tarde-se volvió hacia su clase-Pero adelántate, yo te veré luego-se dirigió hacia el interior-Te cuidas-se despidió desde lejos.

-Claro…-alcanzó a decirle y regreso junto con las demás-bueno creo que…-se quedo viendo las miradas estáticas de las dos-¿Chicas?...-

-¡Eres la prima de Neji!-Gritaron al unísono como estaban acostumbradas.

-Chicas…- las calmó mientras todos se les quedaban viendo por lo ruidosas que eran.

-Lo siento, lo siento-se disculpaban levándose las manos a la boca.

Después de esa impresión Ino se percato de que quien estaba entrenando con Shikamaru.

-Sakura, Hinata miren…-señalo en un susurro a un joven de cabello negro y bastante atractivo.

-Pero si es… ¡¡Sasuke-kun!!-gritaron de nuevo, y esta vez Gai las regaño diciéndoles que mejor se fueran si iban a estar gritando a cada momento y de nuevo se disculparon.

-¡Hola!-los saludaron idas y embelesadas cuando este volteo a mirar cuando las regañaron. El joven Uchiha las ignoro fríamente y molesto por que fueran tan encajosas, y siguió entrenando como si nada.

-¿Lo viste Hinata?-

-¿Verdad que es un amor?- le pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa hipócrita por que sabía que al ser afirmativa la respuesta tendría más competencia

-Pues admito que es muy atractivo…pero no me gusta…-hablo quedo sin emoción alguna por aquel chico, de inmediato sus dos amigas se estremecieron al escuchar aquello y creyeron estar alucinando.

-Perdona Hinata ¿dijiste algo?- Pregunto Ino con una sonrisa psicópata en la cara.

-¿Acaso dijiste que… que no te gustaba Sasuke?-pregunto sombría la pelirosa.

-Si…-respondió un tanto extrañada mientras que las otras dos todavía se la pasaron meditando sin moverse aquella respuesta al parecer imposible y que no podían asimilar…

-¡¡¿Qué no te gusta Sasuke?!!-gritaron de nuevo aún más fuerte que las veces anteriores y llamando la atención de todos quienes dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para volverse a ver lo que ocurría en la puerta, incluso Sasuke volteo al escuchar su nombre en medio de esa afirmación tan extraña.

-No digo que no sea atractivo pero a mi no me gusta…-trataba de hacerlas entrar en razón mientras ellas se tiraban de los cabello aún creyendo que tal vez eso seria una señal apocalíptica por que nadie se resistía a Sasuke.

-Lo siento señoritas-se acerco Gai-Pero si no se van a comportar mejor retírense-le aviso al tiempo que Hinata se llevaba arrastrando a sus amigas mientras las empujaba de ahí para salir y no buscarse problemas dejando que los chicos siguieran entrenando.

Neji sonreía, todos lo habían estado mirando desde que esas chicas gritaron que Hinata era su prima, ahora todos callaban al escuchar que no estaba interesada en Sasuke ¿Cómo se atrevían a pensar eso de Hinata-sama? Su timidez le impediría hablar con algún chico antes de estar apunto de desmayarse, sin embargo al regresar de Akai-Mizu-zen-do se había regenerado mucho. Cuando la recibió en el aéreo puerto desde el jet privado de su familia y la vio bajar noto el cambio notablemente, llevaba un vestido corto pegado al cuerpo de color rojo intenso, nada de la hubiera visto usar cuando era niña, claro que encima una chamarra ligera abierta que dejaba ver cuanto había crecido en todo ese tiempo, y había crecido mucho... (Mas de lo normal). Seguramente había madurado, aunque la timidez si la seguía demostrando.

Sasuke por su parte estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de Hinata segundos antes. No creía que hubiera chica que pudiera resistírsele ¿Por qué seria ella la excepción? no era tan arrogante como todos pensaban, pero aquella afirmación de que "es atractivo pero no me gusta" lo había dejado sin palabras, aun así prefería no pensar cosas absurdas y siguió como si nada en su entrenamiento ante la mirada extrañada se Shikamaru.

Al Uchiha no le importaban los sentimientos de sus molestas fans que lo seguían día y noche, casi como acosadoras, y lo peor era que no podía escapar de ellas a un sitio nuevo por que al final terminaban siendo otras las que lo molestaran, pero ella no era una fan, era solo una chica nueva que acababa de ser transferida a su escuela y que parecía no hablar mucho, pero al verla ahí, como si nada con Sakura e Ino momentos antes, se había quedado sorprendido, no le puso atención cuando entro al salón en la clase de Kakashi, y menos en biología cuando llego tarde, por supuesto que estaba más ocupado haciendo el experimento de la clase junto a su compañera ya que Naruto no estaba haciendo nada como de costumbre, sin embargo escucho todo lo que decían sobre ella, tenían razón, era bonita, atractiva y también muy callada, aunque la juzgaban muy pronto de superficial sin tan siquiera conocerla.

-Hinata Hyuuga…-se quedo pensando -yo no te gusto…- el si era bastante arrogante para las relaciones, pero esa chica de bellas y largas piernas cabía destacar que era muy bonita -Interesante…-dijo en voz baja con ciertas ideas en su mente…

Ya en las afueras del dojo, mientras caminaban hacia la reja de la escuela, la lujosa limosina de la mañana se estacionó pegada a la acera y el chofer llamo a Hinata respetuosamente invitándola a subir.

Por su parte la pelinegra se llevo la mano a la frente en medio de su vergüenza y desesperación, se disculpo con sus amigas por la extravagancia y las invito a subir, estas le dijeron que no debía por que avergonzarse de lo que era, pero que por su seguridad guardarían la calma y quien era para que no fueran a secuestrarla ni nada por el estilo.

En el camino fueron dejándolas en sus respectivas casas y luego se dirigieron a la Mansión Hyuuga, aunque más que ser eso era toda una villa, y la mansión principal, donde ella vivía, era mas bien un pequeño castillo por la imponente magnitud de sus dimensiones.

-Veo que ya tiene amigas nuevas Hyuuga-san-le sonrió a la chica mientras le abría la puerta para que descendiera del vehículo.

-Si…-se quedo pensando.

-Me alegra mucho, desde que regreso no la había visto sonreír así de pacífica-agrego mientras esta le devolvía la sonrisa que le había dirigido y se metía a su casa despidiéndose con un simple gracias.

Mientras tanto en la escuela Neji y sus compañeros acababan de entrenar y se fueron marchando poco a poco, el ultimo en quedarse fue Lee quien seguía entrenando más como era común en el y Neji aprovecho que esperaría a su amigo un poco más para ir a aclarar algunos asuntos a la dirección con Chizune. Se suponía que a Hinata la habían colocado un guía para que le enseñara la escuela, pero en ninguna parte aprecio, el quería ser el que le mostrara las instalaciones pero no había podido debido a todos los compromisos que tenía. El aun no descartaba la idea de que pudiera ser una de las chicas con las que la había visto hace un rato, pero presentía que no lo eran, así que fue a investigar para toparse con la desagradable sorpresa de que aquel guía no era nada bueno para su prima:

-Uzumaki…- pensó -Creo que esta mejor así, que se mantenga alejado-Y sin más que hacer ahí se salió para alcanzar a Lee en la entrada, aunque en realidad no comprendiera la razón de por que Naruto no se le había acercado a Hinata.

Lejos de ahí, en la azotea de otro edificio el rubio meditaba viendo el inicio del atardecer con sus rayos naranja cuando el sol estaba apunto de meterse. Su abuelo estaba de viaje encontrando inspiración para sus libros eróticos y no había nadie esperándolo en casa.

-Una niñita mimada…-dijo en la nada recordando las palabras que escucho durante educación física por parte de Kiba, a el no le había parecido que ella fuera así cuando la ayudo en receso de que se cayera al piso, pero la idea de la hipocresía seguía manteniéndola en mente ¿Ella era así? –Debe ser igual de caprichosa y prepotente como las demás lo son. Hice bien en no acercarme, de lo contrario me hubiera despreciado como lo hacen los demás… siendo multimillonarios o no…- Naruto estaba bastante sumido en sus ideas sobre Hinata, erróneas por supuesto, pero el no lo sabía, y desconocía por completo como marcharían las cosas en un futuro, ya que sus caminos se cruzarían más adelante…

Al día siguiente Neji y Hinata llegaron caminando a la escuela, la noche anterior su prima se lo había pedido como favor para que pasaran desapercibidos, el nunca había usado la limosina para ir y regresar de la escuela, así que accedió, pero solo con la promesa de que los dos fueran y regresaran juntos, esta aceptó al instante; pero al llegar a la escuela y ver como todos les dirigían miradas inexpresivas para luego murmurar entre ellos, se percataron de que ya era tarde. Neji solo le dijo que fuera cuidadosa y luego se marcho dejándola en su salón para que no llegara tarde, ya que el era muy cuidadoso con eso y muy puntual, no por nada era un gran alumno.

Hiashi le había dejado la tarea de cuidarla en la escuela y en la casa mientras arreglaba unos asuntos en su viaje de negocios al que había partido y parecía que duraría varios meses, aun así hablaba todos los días para ver como iban las cosas en su ausencia; no le molestaba cuidarla por que lo había hecho desde que eran niños, aun así no podía estar todo el tiempo con ella, y sabía que ya era capaz de valerse por si misma incluso con toda esa timidez que sentía y a todo el caso ¿De que podría protegerla?

-¡Hinata-chan!-la llamó alguien desde la lejanía, era un chico de cabello café al cual no reconoció y solo saludo con un simple "buenos días"-Buenos días Hinata-chan, oye hoy no vino Anko y me preguntaba si ya tienes algún taller…-

-¿Taller?-repitió insegura. Asuma le había hablado sobre clases extra para subir puntos, mejorar notas, obtener más créditos y esas cosas-No, no he escogido ninguno-.

-¡Excelente! ¿Te gustaría conocerlos?- le pregunto un tanto emocionado.

-Supongo… ah-sintió como era jalada y conducida por el joven hacia los pasillos entre los edificios de la escuela hacia los salones especiales para cada taller en específico-Espera…-

-Vamos Hinata, no hay mucho tiempo-le decía mientras aumentaba la velocidad-Se me olvidaba soy Kiba…-

Mientras tanto en la dirección Naruto recibía una represalia por sus notas y por que otra vez sus maestros se habían quejado del, ¿Qué les pasaba? Solo se había distraído un poco y ya…

-¿Distraerse? ¿Te parece divertido quedarte dormido en clase? –Le reclama Chizune-Te cacharon escuchando música, no estabas poniendo atención y no parabas de platicar, ¡ah! y no te creas que no estoy enterada de que Iruka te encontró viendo una revista porno en su clase…-seguía hablando, esa revista se la habían prestado y Shikamaru le dijo que ver a una mujer desprestigiándose y mostrando su cuerpo en diferentes posiciones era denigrante y aburrido. En cambio el ¡como había disfrutado ver esa revista en biología! El tema era reproducción, no se podían quejar de que no esta estudiando al sexo opuesto ¿No?

-¡Naruto ponme atención!-lo regreso a la realidad-Mira-se llevo la mano a la frente en señal de desaprobación y de que le estaba llegando un fuerte dolor de cabeza en ese preciso momento-Te expulsaron de tres escuelas anteriormente por los problemas en los que te metes, tus malas calificaciones y por no tenerles el respeto que se merecen a tus profesores. Afortunadamente tu abuelo tiene buenos contactos y logro meterte aquí, pero eso no significa que cambiara tu actitud. Deberías estar aprovechando esta oportunidad- trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón vanamente.

-Muy bien, aprovechar ¿ya puedo irme?-la corto ansioso de irse de ese tedioso momento mientras Chizune lo miraba con lástima por aquel desperdicio de energía tratando de hacerlo cambiar para bien y no haber logrado nada, ¿Había escuchado alguna palabra de lo que había dicho?

-si ya vete- le permitió, este se apresuro a tomar sus cosas y a salir de ahí azotando la puerta a su paso. Había llegado temprano a la escuela y tenían que mandarlo llamar para recibir un regaño y el mismo discurso de siempre ¿para que? Si ya sabían que lo ignoraría nuevamente, además como el futuro no pintaba muy bien para el estaba considerando dejar la escuela por la paz. Iba tan sumergido en sus ideas sobre abandonar sus estudios que no se dio cuenta de que estaba apunto de toparse son alguien y terminaron chocando

-Lo siento-se disculpo el otro-No veía por donde…ah, eres tu, entonces no hay problema se giro para seguir con su camino. Ese Neji era una de las personas que más odiaba por ser tan pulcro y el favorito de los maestros, "todo un ejemplo" según todos; ya estaba enterado de que la nueva chica era su prima y si el le caía tan mal ¿Qué se podía esperar de ella? Por eso ignoró el aviso de ser su guía y la dejo a su suerte, después de todo era una Hyuuga y el no quería estar relacionado con nada que incluyera al perfecto de Neji y continuo con su camino hacia su salón meditando si no sería mejor no ir a esa clase y escaparse a comprar un poco de ramen instantáneo cuando una voz detuvo sus ideas…

-Naruto, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí-le hablo con su timbre de voz cansino y sin ganas, cualquiera que lo haya escuchado una vez lo graba en su memoria y cuando lo vuelve a escuchar lo reconoce inmediatamente.

-Kakashi-sensei usted…-

-¿No deberías estar en clase Naruto?-lo interrumpió mientras que este desviaba la mirada a otro lado en señal de desgano y fastidio-bueno, no importa, te estaba buscando por que quería hablar contigo sobre la chica nueva, Hinata, que va en tu salón- Y ahí iba de nuevo, le reclamaría su ausencia el día anterior, su falta de cortesía al no haber ido a mostrarle la escuela y todo lo demás, al final le dijo que debería cumplir con ese deber incluso cuando el no era el más indicado para hacerlo, y luego se fue…¿cómo que el más apropiado? Ni que la chica fuera de cristal y se rompiera con solo tocarla. Después de eso perdió todas las ganas de ir al salón para recibir el regaño del maestro de trigonometría y mejor se fue a comer.

Ya en el patio estaba degustando su deliciosos ramen cuando vio a Kiba salir de la sala de música acompañado de Hinata, se veían bastante divertidos y después se separaron con sus respectivos compañeros, el con Shino y los demás y ella con Sakura e Ino, y ahí la vio, la pelirosa que lo traía loco según el-_Si tan solo no estuvieras enamorada de ese teme de Sasuke_-pensaba. Por otra parte si ellos le enseñaban la escuela lo librarían de tener que hacerlo el, así que siguió comiendo cuando el sonido de la campana dio inicio al almuerzo al cual el ya se había adelantado, y vio como todos salían al patio mientras seguía sorbiendo y masticando su delicioso ramen.

-Es muy tímida ¿no crees?-se escucho desde atrás de el, la sorpresa de reconocer esa voz lo hizo atragantarse con la comida y los palitos -¡Hey Naruto, traga de una buena vez!-le gritaba mientras lo golpeaba en la espalda para que reaccionara, y cuando por fin lo hizo escupió los palitos como si fueran un proyectil.

-Ahg… estuvo cerca-se paso la mano por la frente aliviado-Gracias Sasuke-.

-Idiota…-mascullo el Uchiha mientras seguía viendo al grupo de Ino, Sakura y Hinata.

-¿De que me estabas hablando teme?-le pregunto el rubio antes de sorber un poco de ramen del vaso a ausencia de palitos por lo ocurrido hace un instante.

-De nada-contesto aún viendo de lejos a Hinata con una mirada profunda, y cuando esta lo vio solo sonrió nerviosa saludándolo discretamente mientras que este respondía al saludo una sonrisa algo arrogante pero sincera.

-Parece que alguien esta muy feliz hoy-se quedo viendo Shikamaru al ver a Sasuke sonreírle a alguien mientras llegaba con los otros chicos-Tal vez puedas hacerle compañía a la sonrisa idiota que trae Kiba-.

-Hey…-se quejo este por el comentario-No tengo la culpa de una suerte tan buena como esta- se explico aun sonriendo felizmente.

-¿Ahora que es tan bueno Kiba?-le pregunto Naruto desde el suelo.

-Es solo que ya encontré a alguien con quien fantasear hasta que se deje quitar la ropa-contesto casi babeando por quien sabe que imágenes en su cabeza-Aunque use lo que use se ve excelente…-

-Por como la describes debe ser muy promiscua-señalo Shikamaru pues todos conocían como era Kiba.

-Para nada-se rio burlonamente satisfecho de su ignorancia-Esta chica es tímida, linda y comportada, se sonroja con facilidad, ¡Eso me vuelve loco! ¡Imagínense cuando le quite su timidez al momento que la haga mía!-exclamaba exaltado y por lo visto excitado mientras que sus compañeros lo tachaban de pervertido.

-Tsk-lo miraba Sasuke.

-¿y se puede saber quien es ella?-preguntó Shino rompiendo su silencio habitual para sorpresa de todos.

-Es la chica con la que fui a recorrer los talleres, al parecer le gusta la música, las artes y nadar ¡Ya cayo!, incluso le gusta bailar. Es Hinata-contesto al tiempo que Naruto escupía la comida bañándolos a todos de ramen y Sasuke dejaba ver una expresión de angustia al escuchar las negras intenciones de Kiba para con ella, justo antes de ser bañado como los demás por el rubio.

-Naruto…-lo miraban furiosos todos con serias intenciones de golpearlo, pero este solo pensaba en lo que había dicho Kiba, ya que se quedó bastante impactado por aquellas palabras.

-Hi…Hinata, ¿Te gusta Hinata?-logro mascullar en una mezcla entre sorpresas y… ¿celos? ¿Celoso por Hinata?, si ni se había dignado a conocerla, en cambio Sasuke, él si soltaba un aura de odio ya que sí estaba celoso.

-¿Y eso que?-se limpiaba la cara con la mano de la lluvia que Naruto había dejado caer sobre ellos-ella es sexy y muy linda, nada que ver con las chicas ricas que se sienten lo máximo, Hinata es muy dulce y amable, y también muy bonita aunque…-miró hacia el cielo cuestionándose ante las miradas expectantes de sus amigos-¿Me pregunto si… se habrá aumentado la talla del busto con alguna cirugía?... por que se ven más grandes de lo común…-decía mientras hacía como si cargara dos melones con las manos.

-¡¿Qué?!-Replicó Naruto al igual que los demás.

-¿Qué?, yo solo decía, espero averiguarlo cuando le quite el uniforme, que por cierto le sienta de maravilla-dijo sangrando de la nariz por aquella idea mientras sus amigos lo veían con total desaprobación.

Kiba era un mujeriego, chica que veía, chica que se echaba al plato. Eso era preocupante ahora que se había puesto a Hinata como objetivo, por que a pesar de que ella no parecía que caería lo mismo habían dicho de otras chicas que terminaron cayendo ante el. Aun así solo se veía que hubiera tenido suerte aquella vez, pero ¿caería?, El problema de Kiba era que con respecto a las mujeres era muy obstinado, algunas llegaron a entregársele solo para que las dejara en paz, ¿pero Hinata?, uno admite que Kiba trama cada conquista como un soldado planea su estrategia de batalla para ganar la guerra y lograr la victoria, y en este caso llevarla a la cama.

-Oye teme-interrumpió Shikamaru-No creo que Hinata sea tu tipo, ella si es alguien decente-lo regaño ante la cara de pocos amigos que puso el Inuzuka por aquel comentario.

-¡¿Quieres ponerte de acuerdo?!-le grito Naruto exasperado.

-¿De que hablas idiota?-se volteo Kiba molesto, parecía que todos estaban en su contra.

-¡Ayer dijiste que ella era otra niñita mimada de papá y hoy nos sales con que Hinata no es como ellas en lo más mínimo! –Le recordó lo que había dicho el día anterior en educación física durante el partido- ¡Ponte de acuerdo!-.

-Ah, eso… bueno, cambie mi opinión-sonrió para si muy seguro de ser capaz de ligársela.

-Cambiaste de opinión si como no…-decía entre dientes el rubio sintiéndose tonto por haberla juzgado por un estúpido comentario de Kiba, aun así siendo prima de Neji tenía cierta desconfianza todavía.

-Se están olvidando de que ella no se ve como si tuvieran intenciones de querer tener novio-interrumpió Shino.

-Vaya Shino, hoy estas muy platicador-se rio Shikamaru mientras que él solo lo ignoraba.

-Hinata se ve más concentrada en la escuela y en su propia vida que en los chicos…-

-Eso es cierto-lo detuvo Sasuke-Ni siquiera esta interesada en mi-ante esto Naruto se irrito bastante saliéndose de sus pensamientos de que ella debía ser igual de buen estudiante que su primo.

-¡No todas van a estar interesadas en ti Sasuke!-le reclamo su arrogancia.

-No lo digo por eso-lo calmó-pero al juntarse con Sakura e Ino pensé que seria igual que ellas-se callo al ver que todos le daban la razón-pero no lo es…-…

* * *

Aquí le dejo por hoy, si les gusta escríbanlo, ya que esta historia va para más y de que hay mucha intriga la hay. Ahora, solo una cosa más, un agradecimiento para Shinokun21, me alegra que te guste y con respecto al NaruHina vamos a ver más adelante, por que hay muchos asuntos que atender, no te preocupes, este capitulo te lo dedico a ti.

Lamento tardarme un poco en subir capítulos nuevos, pero es que me encanta ver lo que voy a poner y luego ya lo transcribo. Y con estos maestros que se cargan la mano con los trabajos me dejan muerta…

Bueno, voy a buscar tiempo libre para seguir escribiendo de Naruto, (Que es de Masashi Kishimoto no mío)

Besos

Vixen

Mándenme sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, pero sobre todo: ¿Fanservice al NaruHina?


	3. Accidente

Hola, como veo que les gusta le sigo dando, y les traigo aquí el capítulo tres, si, va a salir Ten-Ten y los ninjas de la arena, incluso el equipo de Sasuke, Tsunade, Ero-senin, Orochimaru, huy, las posibilidades son infinitas y esto va para largo como ya lo dije y si no lo remarco, muchas parejas, no voy a dejar escapar ninguna, me encanta el drama y el suspenso, solo esperen y verán, les agradezco mucho que dediquen un poco de su tiempo para leer mi fic gracias.

¿Me habré excedido mucho en este capítulo?

Agradecimientos especiales para: Shikun21, linkz-hyuga, LennaParis, agamy-chan y kyouyama-san. Este capítulo va para ustedes.

* * *

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

Llego el quinto periodo de clases y era hora de educación física, Yamato ya les había dicho que ese día durante las siguientes semanas estarían yendo a nadar, claro que Hinata no sabía nada de eso en lo absoluto pues era nueva. No pudo conseguir el traje de baño azul de la escuela, así que se llevo el traje negro de su antiguo colegio, era un traje de baño y nadie podía negarle que al menos lo llevaba.

-¡Quítate! ¡Estas estorbando!- le grito de muy mal manera una chica de cabello rojo y gafas en la entrada de la alberca la cual estaba techada y ocupaba todo un edificio exclusivo para ella.

-Lo siento-se hizo a un lado Hinata para dejarla pasar.

-Ni te disculpes estorbo, ni siquiera se ve que sepas nadar-le contesto mientras se metía y tomaba rumbo a los vestidores.

-¿Eh?-se quedo extrañada de tal comportamiento tan irritante -¿Estorbo?-

-No le hagas caso Hinata-se acerco Ino-Karin siempre ha sido así de perr…-

-¡Ino!-le regaño Sakura mientras se aproximaba y admiraba la situación en su camino.

-¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad-se cruzo de brazos molesta.

-Aunque lo sea no es bueno decirlo, sabes lo vengativa que es-.

**Capitulo tres:** Accidente

Las tres se cambiaron y fueron a reunirse con los demás del grupo junto a Yamato, como ese no era el traje de la escuela muchas miradas se dejaron caer sobre Hinata, por lo que no se sentía cómoda con eso.

-Hey Hinata-se acerco Ino en la misma hilera de la alberca en lo que las demás daban vueltas y ellas esperaban su turno-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta pero prometes no enojarte y responderme solo con la verdad?-

-¿eh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es Ino?-se acerco mientras esta la miraba un tanto dudosa de la reacción que pudiera provocar en ella y la pelirosa se acercaba para ver que intenciones tenia su amiga con ella.

-Veras, como tienes las posibilidades a tu alcance gracias a tu familia…-la cara de la pelinegra se volvía algo roja y quizás un tanto extrañada por donde iba la rubia-…y la verdad yo tenía curiosidad de que… ya sabes, si son naturales…-habló.

-¿Naturales? ¿A que te refieres?-se extraño un poco más mientras Sakura se golpeaba la cabeza con la mano por entender a lo que se refería, ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle eso a una chica tan tímida como Hinata?

-Ya sabes, si ti hiciste una cirugía para aumentar…-le decía mientras oscilaba sus manos enfrente de su pecho…

Hinata se ponía toda roja por tal sugerencia de que estaba más adelantada que las demás en ese aspecto-No…-respondió al fin-No me he hecho ninguna cirugía para agrandarme el busto-contesto mientras Sakura la veía un tanto raro por pensar que diría que si.

-Pero con tu dinero no pudiste…-trataba de indagar más Ino por no creerlo aún, tímida o no todas tienen derecho a ponerse hermosas ¿no?

-No me gusta alterar mi cuerpo, ni siquiera tengo perforados los oídos-le mostro mientras que las otras definitivamente captaron que no podía estar mintiendo.

-Bueno, solo tenía curiosidad-suspiro la rubia y cuando miraron alrededor se percataron de que todos estaban callados escuchando atentamente lo que decían. Se avergonzaron profundamente por haber sido así de indiscretas, pero terminaron desmintiendo un mito que toda la clase había tenido al ver a Hinata y su gran delantera.

-Ino…-hablo molesta Sakura-No vuelvas a preguntarle ese tipo de cosas a Hinata, por lo menos no enfrente de la gente-la regaño-¡Se más discreta!-se quejo.

-De acuerdo-aclaro mientras era su turno para dar la vuelta en la alberca y cuando regreso y llego Hinata atrás de ella no pudo evitar preguntar otra cosa… -Oye Hinata…-se acerco a su oído-¿Eres virgen?-

-¡¿Eh?!-Se puso roja y toda nerviosa al escuchar aquello y Sakura al ver como estaba Hinata supuso que Ino había vuelto a hacer de las suyas- Ino… yo…-

-Anda puedes decirme, incluso con quien fue…-le guiño un ojo mientras la pelirosa llegaba desde atrás y le daba una zape-Hey…-se sobaba la cabeza.

-Te lo advertí Ino- la veía toda furiosa…

-Yo solo quería saber…-se explicaba y cuando voltearon a ver a su amiga, estaba aun más roja que las veces anteriores, pero se veía más serena – ¿Hinata?-preguntaron ambas.

-Si lo soy, pero…- Una sonrisa morbosa se coloco de inmediato en la cara de Ino –Una vez un chico y yo estuvimos a punto…. ¡pero no paso nada!-se puso más roja y hundió la mitad de la cara en el agua.

-Hay no te preocupes Hinata, te guardaremos el secreto-sonrió satisfecha de haberle sacado algo a su amiga.

-Ino…-se quejaba aún la otra.

Después de unos minutos Yamato los llamó por que era hora de unos clavados para evaluar y toda la cosa, así que primero paso a los chicos y luego a las chicas. Sasuke y Naruto fueron puestos juntos, incluso cuando no había indicado que era en equipos y Hinata no pudo evitar preguntar por que.

-Representan a la escuela en el equipo de nado, también en los clavados-le explico Sakura al tiempo que los dos se tiraban al mismo tiempo en una sincronía perfecta.

-Son buenos-menciono al verlos por primera vez.

-Si-hablo Ino- Admito que Naruto si es bueno, al menos en esto por que en las clases no da una. Oye Hinata ¿No habías mencionado antes que estabas en el equipo de natación en tu otra escuela?-recordó un comentario que había echo con anterioridad.

-si, pero era el equipo de clavados-la corrigió-sinceramente a mi me gustaba más el nado sincronizado pero el equipo ya estaba completo…-memorizo a su compañera que fue la que la hizo meterse en ese lado de los deportes, era una chica castaña que solía usar chonguitos, y que a pesar de que ella era gimnasta su amistad era muy apreciada para ambas.

-¿Crees que sea posible que hagas un salto para nosotras?- le interrumpió las ideas de repente.

-¿Un salto…?-repitió aun pensando en Ten-Ten.

-¡Si!-incluyo Sakura-Por favor Hinata, un salto para nosotras ¿si?- apoyaba la idea de su amiga completamente.

-¿Ahora?-se pregunto un tanto nerviosa, siempre había sufrido de pánico escénico provocado por el público, esa era una nueva escuela y era una clase nada más, no debería haber problema ¿cierto?-pues…-

-¡Por favor!-le suplicaban tratándola de animar a que lo hiciera.

-De… de acuerdo…-logró articular al fin cuando una voz la llamó a la plataforma, era Yamato indicándole que ya era su turno-¡Ay por dios!...-pensó de inmediato. Subió las escaleras y llegó hasta lo más alto de la plataforma como lo habían hecho los demás, abajo la pelirroja de la entrada que la insulto salía del agua y miraba a la chica con arrogancia pensando que iría a hacer el ridículo.

-¡Vamos Hinata!- la animaban desde el suelo sus amigas -¡Demuéstrales como se hace!-.

Yamato no sabía por que hacían tanto alboroto, pero al recordar que venía de Akai Mizu-zen-do pensó en que podría haber una posibilidad de que ella…

En eso se coloco de espaldas y abrió los brazos en cruz, respiro profundamente guardando silencio, concentrándose y preparándose mentalmente. Con los gritos y ánimos que le lanzaban Sakura e Ino había logrado captar la atención de todos y de cierta forma sentía clavadas todas las miradas que le dirigían.

-Oye teme, ese no es…-señalo Naruto mientras la veía prepararse para saltar.

-Eso parece-concluyo Sasuke cuando esta salto, dando una, dos, tres vueltas y entrando perfectamente en el agua sin salpicar casi nada.

-¡Si! ¡Eso Hinata!-exclamaban sus amigas felices de haber visto lo hábil que era. Logro tocar fondo y se impulso hacia arriba, como había estado nerviosa le urgía tomar aire de nuevo y en cuanto salió hizo la cabeza hacia atrás moviendo su cabellera hermosamente y salpicando un poco, parecía una diosa en el agua. Todos estaban callados y perplejos ante esa demostración de excelencia en esa perfecta ejecución.

-Vaya Karin, parece que tienes competencia-se rio un chico de cabellos azules y extraña dentadura que estaba a un lado de ella cuando la vio quedarse boquiabierta.

-¡Sorprendente!-exclamo Kiba- Hermosa y hábil, tenemos tantas cosas en común-se quedo viendo como salía de la piscina cuando Yamato la llamo, estaba escurriendo y se exprimió el cabello en el camino.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo Naruto visiblemente molesto por la suposición del castaño y con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Dime Hinata ¿Haz hecho antes?-le pregunto su maestro cuando esta llego con el.

-Yo…-atrás de el Sakura e Ino le hacían señas animándola y Yamato termino volteando para encontrarlas silbando como si nada-Estaba en el equipo de clavados en mi otra escuela-le explico cuando este se volvió hacía ella.

-¿Y aun así dejaron que te cambiaras de escuela?-exclamo en tono de sorpresa-Es increíble, dime, ¿te gustaría pertenecer al equipo de Konoha?-le propuso decidido de quererla tener dentro.

-Pues…-veía como de nuevo le hacían señas de que aceptara y Yamato volteo de nuevo y ellas como si nada silbando otra vez-Tal vez… tengo que pensarlo-le dijo haciendo que este volteara de nuevo hacia ella.

-Piénsalo, tienes talento-le explicaba mientras Sakura e Ino trataban de no gritar haciéndola entender que aceptara.

-Esta bien-acepto por fin.

-¡Eso!-dejaron escapar ambas llamando la atención de Yamatonuevamente, pero esta vez las ignoro y se puso a felicitar a Hinata.

-¡Sasuke, Karin, vengan aquí!-llamo a sus representantes-Esta es Hinata-le coloco una mano en el hombro-Estará con nosotros en el equipo de natación y espero que ustedes le muestren…-

-¡Repite eso basura!-Se escucho la voz de Naruto del otro lado de la alberca, estaba apunto de agarrarse a golpes con Kiba.

-¡Imbécil!-continúo el otro con la pelea y se soltaron encima del otro.

-No puede ser…-exclamo Yamato al ver aquella escena-Te la encargo Sasuke-se retiro a calmar el disturbio que se había suscitado.

-Bueno, yo…- Se quedo viendo a los dos como la veía, reconocía a la chica que la había insultado en la entrada y a Sasuke, a quien Sakura e Ino idolatraban- Yo…-

-Ni creas que por que estas en el equipo vas a superarme…-la amenazo la pelirroja con odio en sus ojos-Aquí yo soy la única que representa a la escuela ¿entiendes?-se alejo de ella tomando su camino muy molesta.

-Pero yo solo…-trataba de explicarse Hinata ante esa muestra tan agresiva en su presentación.

-No le hagas caso-le hablo Sasuke con cara de fastidio al reconocer al comportamiento de su compañera-Ella siempre ha sido así-.

Hinata estaba extrañada de ver como el pelinegro la hablaba como si nada y luego volteo a ver como Yamato salía con Kiba y Naruto para regañarlos a otra parte.

-Ellos también están en el equipo- agrego mirando el mismo punto que ella veía.

-¿ah? Yo no…-

-Descuida, no son así todo el tiempo-le sonrió, cosa rara en el, ya que había escuchado a todos decir que el era muy serio, sombrío y callado – ¿Te vas a quedar hoy?- le pregunto.

-¿Hoy hay práctica?-

-No, pero pensé que querías que te mostrara el entrenamiento y practicar un poco-se explico mientras dejaba escapar un leve sonrojo de las mejillas de la chica y sonría complacido por tal reacción.

-Supongo…-alcanzo a decir.

De regreso al salón Sakura e Ino no paraban de hacer preguntas sobre Sasuke, no estaban celosas por que Hinata ya había dejado en claro que no le gustaba ni estaba interesada en el, pero si le advirtieron que se cuidara de Karin, pues podía hacerle cualquier cosa.

Le aviso a Neji en la salida cuando este se dirigía el dojo, y se puso feliz de saber que su prima ya tuviera una actividad extra y que no tendría que esperarlo aburrida hasta tarde cuando el terminara su entrenamiento, aunque no le agradaba la idea de que Sasuke se quedara con ella, solos, en la piscina, aun así confiaba en Hinata y su buena cordura. Después se despidió de sus amigas y se metió al edificio donde entrenaría, el aroma del cloro la inundo y le trajo a la memoria buenos momentos de antaño, después se dirigió a los vestidores ignorando que Sasuke ya estaba ahí. No había entrado por que Karin había tratado de seducirlo de nuevo y convencerlo de que fueran a un sitio más tranquilo para platicar según sus palabras, aunque en realidad estaba desnudándolo en su mente, este la rechazo de nuevo y se metió al edificio ignorándola deliberadamente, por entre la puerta abierta pudo notar como Hinata ya salía cambiada de los vestidores y de inmediato se incendio al pensar en los dos juntos.

-¡¿Como se atreve esa zorra a tratar de quitármelo?!-exclamo entre dientes-¡No se lo permitiré!- y se marcho furiosa de ahí para esperarla y tener una plática con ella cuando acabaran y Sasuke ya se hubiera ido.

-Ya estabas aquí-se detuvo al verla salir de los vestidores.

-Si, bueno yo…-en eso se cortaron sus palabras al ver como se quitaba la playera sin importarle que estuviera enfrente de ella.

-Perdona ¿Dijiste algo?-le pregunto al verla sonrojada, lo había hecho a propósito por que aun se resistía a creer que ella no estuviera interesada en el.

-No, nada-negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la plataforma-Me adelantare-se alejo dejándolo con sus intenciones vanas en la pared. Hinata no era como las demás y esa era una lección que Sasuke aun tardaría en entender.

Ya cambiado calentaron y comenzaron con saltos simples hasta acabar con los clavados más sofisticados y complicados y que ejecutaron limpiamente.

-Eres muy bueno-le hizo notar cuando salió del agua y le ofreció una toalla para que se secara, pues la práctica ya había terminado -¿Cómo es que eres la estrella del equipo de natación y perteneces al equipo de artes marciales también?-le pregunto ante una sorprendida cara del Uchiha – ¿Es parte de ser el gran Sasuke Uchiha?-.

-¿Gran?-repitió con una sonrisa curiosa por tales palabras, alguien se había juntado mucho con ciertas admiradoras.

-¿Me entendiste no?-aclaro al ver la expresión de su cara.

-Bueno…-meditaba de la forma en que solo Sasuke sabía hacer-en realidad me salí del equipo de artes marciales hace tiempo-explicó ante la sorprendiendo a Hinata.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto sin entender sus razones.

-Consumía mucho mi tiempo-siguió de largo hacía los vestidores –No lo entenderías…-se metió.

Hinata todavía se quedo un rato más practicando, no estaba acostumbrada a esa piscina y quería acoplarse lo más pronto posible, así que se despidió de Sasuke cuando salió del edificio y volvió a subirse a la plataforma para saltar de nuevo, estaba tan concentrada que no notó que Karin se metió y se oculto en los vestidores viéndola desde lejos.

En la salida Sasuke pudo ver como Naruto traía un trapeador y un balde de agua, lo más seguro es que lo hubieran castigado de nuevo y debía quedarse hasta tarde arreglando su desorden.

-¿Ahora que fue?-le pregunto cuando paso junto a el.

-¡Ah Sasuke!, no te había notado-murmuro-fue por lo de Kiba, ahora debo limpiar los vestidores del gimnasio y la piscina-le aclaro.

-¿Y Kiba?- lo busco con la mirada al ver solo a su amigo, el rubio puso una cara de fastidio.

-Limpiando en gimnasio, a mi me tocan los otros-le explicó

-¿y a penas vas a limpiarlos? –Lo miro un tanto raro- ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes?-

-Salí por un poco de ramen- sonrió un tanto apenado, Sasuke lo miro con expresión de que no iba a cambiar eso en su amigo y prefirió irse.

Mientras tanto Hinata estaba tomando una ducha al recordar que su primo ya debería estar esperándola y termino con el entrenamiento por ese día. Karin la había estado espiando para tomarla desprevenida y hacerla pagar por lo que le había hecho de pasar tanto tiempo con su Sasuke, así que aprovecho para tomar sus cosas y su ropa para lanzarlas al agua y vengarse, incluso le quito la toalla con la que se iba a secar y la lanzo a la alberca también. Satisfecha con su triunfo se metió de nuevo para hacerla ver su suerte.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-pregunto descaradamente enfrente de las duchas para asegurarse de que la escuchara.

-¡Karin!-exclamo Hinata un tanto sorprendida y nerviosa- ¿Qué… que estas haciendo aquí?-

-Encargándome de ti-contesto-¿Creíste que te podías salir con la tuya no?-

-¿Salirme con la mía?-no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que estaba hablando.

-Ahora veras-se fue de ahí azotando la puerta, Hinata no tenia idea de nada y trato de seguirla, pero no pudo al ver que le había quitado su toalla ¿ahora que haría? Estaba mojada, y no se podía quedar ahí siempre, así que decidió salir por sus cosas pero tampoco las encontró.

-¿Y ahora que?-se angustió cada vez más. Karin ya se había ido de ahí, incluso paso junto a Naruto por las escaleras.

-¡Que carácter!- la vio un tanto extrañado de verla marcharse tan molesta. No hizo caso y se metió al edificio cuando vio a lo lejos, por la zona de la fosa de clavados a una chica sin ropa alguna –Hi…Hinata…- se percato de quien era. Por su parte ella lo vio entrar, momentos antes salió de los vestidores después de buscar sus cosas para hallarlas sumergidas en el agua.

-Na… ¡Naruto!-grito al verlo ahí, se puso toda roja y sintió como si su cerebro no recibiera la sangre suficiente y termino desmayándose cayendo directamente a la piscina.

-¡Hinata!-corrió al verla caer como piedra al agua, de inmediato se metió por ella dejando sus cosas en el piso y la alcanzo cerca del fondo. Como había visto en la lejanía no llevaba nada de ropa, y sintió algo de pudor al verla ahí, tan hermosa, con su cabello flotando libremente en el agua, pero no importaba cuanta vergüenza sintiera, debía sacarla de ahí. La tomo del brazo y se la enrollo en el cuelo para salir a la superficie, ya afuera la saco y le dio los primeros auxilios y pesar de que logro que expulsara el agua que había tragado esta no despertó ¿ahora que se suponía de vería hacer? ¿Dejarla ahí?

En el dojo Neji había acabado de cambiarse y salió hacia la entrada en la reja de la escuela para esperara a su prima, sin saber en lo absoluto lo que estaba pasando en el edificio del fondo y las consecuencias que esto acarrearía…

* * *

¡Ven!, todos tienen un lugar en este fic, absolutamente todos, solo una pregunta ¿Quieren NaruHina? O ¿Sera SasuHina? ¿O NejiHina? O cederá ante Kiba, si de por si la situación en la que los acabo de meter es muy comprometedora para ser el inicio y mostrar como se conocieron, después se volverá amistad, no se preocupen por eso, ¿Debía comenzar a hablarle de alguna forma no? Y esta escena no me la pude sacar de la cabeza en cuando la visualice, espero sea de su agrado je je. Con respecto a lo de la natación, ya he leído otros fics que incluyen artes marciales y hasta música, esta vez quise poner un tema que no haya sido tomado antes, según yo, aparte es una manera de poner más unidos a los personajes si tienen un mismo objetivo en común.

Comentarios, quejas y sugerencias son bienvenidas, su opinión me interesa, díganme si debo mejorar.

Espero publicar pronto la continuación, pero por lo tanto hago los trabajos que todavía me falta por entregar en la escuela, no me vayan a regañar y baje mi promedio O.O ¡Que miedo!

Gracias

Besos

Vixen


	4. No es como crei que era

Por si las dudas lo aclaro: no odio a Karin, de hecho tengo un amiga que se parece mucho a ella en casi todos sentidos, como su doble en humano, solo que tiene el cabello negro, no rojo, y una cosa, me gustan los emparejamientos y tengo proyectos para otras historias cuando acabe esta, solo que tardara un poco en llegar ese final je je je… bueno, solo unos cuantos puntos a tratar:

Uno: para el lector que me pidió permiso para usar la escena de la piscina, pido un favor: si la vas a usar pon lemon, ¡Si!, pero una cosa que hay que tomar en cuenta es: como se están conociendo es muy precipitado ponerlos juntos a la de ya por que apenas comienzan como amigos, pero como hay muchas parejas advierto que si pones acción en la piscina yo ya tenia contemplado poner eso en un principio eh? Je je…

Dos: Explotare los emparejamientos lo más que pueda y eso implica todos… los que pueda

Y tres: bueno, creí que tendría un buen final pero no lo tengo así que aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo y les sigo recordando que si llego a tardarme en subir la continuación es por que estoy partiéndome la cabeza en la escuela…

Gracias

* * *

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

A veces las cosas no salen como uno las planea, a veces alguien nos juega una mala pasada ¿cierto? A veces no podemos controlar la situación y pedimos que la tierra se abra y nos trague para escapar lo más pronto posible de ahí. En dados casos las cosas no pueden empeorar ¿verdad?, pues a veces el destino esta pendiente de hacernos pasar por las situaciones más comprometedoras y llenas de vergüenza en las que nos pudimos haber metido.

¿Qué más podía empeorar? Karin la dejo sin salida cuando tiro todas sus cosas al agua, ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora?, estaba tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica a aquella desafortunada vivencia que estaba experimentando cuando vio que la puerta se abría, tal vez pudo saltar al agua y ocultarse para después salir y pedirle ayuda a esa persona, pero no pudo razonar nada cuando vio de quien se trataba y este mencionaba su nombre…

-Na… ¡Naruto!...-grito cubriéndose con los brazos y las manos lo más que pudo antes de desmayarse, si, su timidez era algo en ella que no podía cambiar, solo debía enfrentarla, pero eso era algo que no sentía ser capaz de lidiar con ello como si fuera algo simple…

**Capitulo cuatro:** No es como creía que era

Apenas logro sacarla y hacer que expulsara el agua que había tragado improviso buscando entre sus cosas una toalla con cual cubrirla, la coloco en las gradas y se metió de nuevo a la piscina para sacar sus cosas. Tenía que estar bromeando, solo se iba a quedar al limpiar los vestidores e irse a casa al terminar, ahora se encontraba en medio de una sorprendentemente repentina y loca situación de la que no veía salirse bien librado si se despertaba y lo culpaba de algo. De cierto modo, un poco bizarro tal vez, agradeció ser él quien la encontrara y no Kiba, ya que ese pervertido no podría tratarla con el suficiente cuidado con el que él la trato. Aun así se había resistido a hablarle las veces anteriores por que no podía llegar y decirle ¡hola! soy Naruto, ya sabias quien era y yo ya sabía quien eras pero no te dirigía la palabra por que me parecías una engreída de lo mas lindo… ¡claro que no! Se sentí estúpido por haber actuado de esa manera juzgándola antes de tan siquiera dignarse a conocerla y encontrar una razón para no caerle bien o que ella le desagradara, aun así no soportaba que Kiba presumiera que se la llevaría a la cama en cuanto se dejara, ella no lucía como esa clase de chica, había sido un idiota y se comportaba de la manera que odiaba que lo trataran.

**Flashback**

-¡Sorprendente!-exclamo Kiba- Hermosa y hábil, tenemos tantas cosas en común-se quedo viendo como salía de la piscina cuando Yamato la llamo.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo Naruto visiblemente molesto por la suposición del castaño y con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, apenas la había visto en traje de baño luciendo distinta a las demás y había comentado que por eso era suya, luego dijo que se sacó la lotería al enterarse de que era virgen cuando Ino le pregunto indiscretamente eso en la alberca, al igual que dijo que lo mejor era ya saber que era naturalita cuando le pregunto eso antes su amiga con respecto a alguna cirugía, ahora si no se la iba a perdonar-¡Eres un malnacido!-lo insulto sin esperar más.

-¿Qué has dicho inútil? –se volvió hacia él molesto por haber sido tachado así, solo algunas chicas lo insultaban de tal manera, pero malnacido, esa era una palabra única que le dijo alguien de quien se termino enamorando después de utilizar, cuando trato de redimirse ya era muy tarde. Eso si que era algo delicado con el…--¿Por qué eres tan obstinado si ni siquiera la conoces? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te gusta?-… la furia de que esa posibilidad fuera cierta lo hacía odiarlo, todos sus amigos conocían que si el se fijaba a alguien como objetivo sería suya al cabo de un tiempo, claro que el respetaría si fuera alguna conocida o amiga, incluso familiar de alguno de ellos, pero Neji no estaba relacionado en nada con ninguno de ellos, si Naruto lo odiaba ¿por que estaba actuando así de raro?

-Yo nunca he dicho que tal cosa-se defendió de inmediato.

-Tampoco lo has negado…-lo miro retadoramente y aun con más odio.

-Lo que piensas son puras suposiciones tuyas teme…-se volvió dándole la espalda.

-¿De verdad?- indago más el castaño –Me alegra, por que en realidad alguien tan especial como ella no se fijaría en un imbécil como tu…- Naruto detuvo sus pasos al escuchar aquello, independientemente de Hinata no permitiría que el le hablara de esa manera.

-¿Cómo has dicho?...-estaba a punto de estallar.

-Dije que tú nunca estarás tan siquiera por golpe del destino a los talones de alguien que de verdad la merezca…-

-¿Y tu crees que la mereces?...-soltó una risa combinada con cierto enfado.

-La verdad si….-se mofo tratando de hacer explotar lo más pronto posible a Naruto a quien solo le pareció que estaba sintiéndose más de lo que en realidad era, propio de la personalidad de Kiba.

-Si tu crees que la mereces estas ciego idiota-.

-¡Repite eso basural!- ahora sus ojos de verdad estaban en llamas, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?, tratando de encenderlo más le puso el pie y lo hizo dar un tropezón.

-¡Imbécil!- Naruto se lanzo sobre él al tiempo que los que estaban alrededor observaban animando a que le partieran la cara al otro, querían ver el fulgor de la pelea en pleno acto. Los gritos llamaron la atención de Yamato y fue a pararlos antes de que comenzara a hacerse un espectáculo.

**Fin del flashback**

Despues de que Yamato los sacó para reprenderlos y decirles que los castigaría por que no quería ver esa clase de comportamiento en el equipo les impuso como castigo que se debían quedar a limpiar los vestidores del gimnasio y de la alberca. Lo más seguro es que Kiba ya se hubiera ido después de terminar pero como Naruto quizo ir por un poco de ramen se iria más tarde.

-¿Qué…?-Hinata estaba recuperando el conocimiento, estaba algo aturdida, no sabia donde estaba y su confusión era obia. Como se levanto se dio cuenta de que solo estaba cubierta con una toalla y no parecía ser la suya, a lo lejos en las gradas de abajo estaba aquel rubio que vio antes y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero no estaba muy segura del tiempo que paso inconsiente ya que había pasado un buen rato e incluso el cielo ya estaba un poco oscurecido y algo de frio se podía sentir-No puede ser…-se dijo cuando pensó en la posibilidad de que el…

-Ya despertaste, que bien, me tenias preocupado…-habló al verla sentada y con extrañeza en su expresión.

-Tu… -se puso toda roja al oírlo ¿se había quedado con ella pero no le hizo nada? Casi imposible de creer o por lo menos dejar de ignorar…-Date la vuelta-alcanzo a decirle mientras obedecía y se acomodaba la toalla para cubrirse lo más posible con ella y que rodeara su cuerpo, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan corta -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que tu…?-

-Cuando entre tu ya estabas así…-se rio pensando en lo apenada que debía de estar – Como te desmayaste te saque del agua y… -miro su cara ya cuando estaban de frente, se veía sumamente espantada al escucharlo- No vayas a pensar que yo…-la expresión que ponía era cada vez más preocupada – ¡No soy un pervertido!…-se trataba de explicar pero no sabia como ¿Qué debía decirle?

Los dos permanecieron en un silencio profundo, no podían voltear y ver al otro a la cara, estaban llenos de vergüenza y tal vez pensaría mal de el…

-Bueno, yo creo que ya debería irme y tu tienes que cambiarte y…-se paro al tiempo que lo detenía con su mano -¿Qué…estas haciendo?-

-¿Por qué me ayudaste si no te caigo bien?-le pregunto mientras lo soltaba y se paraba junto a el a la misma altura dos gradas abajo.

-Yo no… veras, tu no… tu no me caes mal, es solo que yo…-no sabía que responderle, tenía razón, por como se había comportado parecía que la aborrecía y esa era la imagen que le daba a todos –Es difícil de explicar…-se rascaba la cabeza mirando hacia la nada.

-¿Entonces por que parece como si me odiaras?-pregunto aun con más insistencia -¿acaso hice algo que te ofendiera o…-

-No, no eres tu…-la callo dirigiendo su mirada a sus profundos ojos claros, eran tan bellos, ¿Cómo podía engañarla si no era su culpa? –Veras, tu primo y yo no nos llevamos tan bien como para que crea que tenga buenas intenciones contigo si llegara a hablarte…- lo había dicho, ese no era razón para excusarse si era su miedo a no ser bien recibido.

-¿Neji?-se quedo pensando, sabía a la perfección de los celos y la sobreprotección de su primo pero no era para tanto…- ¿El te dijo que no te acercaras a mi?-

-¿Qué?-ahora si había caído bajo culpando a otros-No, el no me dijo nada de eso, no…-

-¿Entonces?...- quería saber la razón de por que la trataba así -¿Por qué es como si… me estuvieras odio sin razón alguna?...-quería escucharla, quería saber el motivo por sus propias palabras salidas de su boca, quería saber la verdad.

-Yo realmente no lo se…-contesto bajando la cabeza sintiendo culpa en su ser por su comportamiento –En realidad creo que fue por que crei que… serias indiferente con migo como los demás…- un nuevo silencio se apodero de ambos, ya lo había dicho, fue duro decirlo pero esa si era la verdad de a su manera de sentir las cosas…

-Yo nunca…-lo interrumpió por fin –Yo nunca te juzgaría… -alcanzó a decirle con una hermosa sonrisa cuando este volvió a mirarla, estaba bellísima, no importaban las circunstancias pero lograron establecerse al menos en paz. Como todas sus cosas estaban empapadas le ofreció su ropa limpia, incluso cuando era de hombre…

-Es muy amable… ¿Pero que hay de ti? También te mojaste cuando me sacaste del agua…-

-No te preocupes…-le mintió –Tengo más ropa limpia en mi casillero del vestidor, úsala- ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Ahora que usaría el?

-De… de acuerdo- Se fue a cambiar y salió, se despidieron y quedaron de verse al día siguiente en clases y que ninguno de los dos debería comentar aquel suceso, podían levantar falsos y rumores que los marcarían por un largo tiempo.

Neji se harto de esperarla y creyó que tal vez ya debía habérsele adelantado incluso sin decirle nada, así que prefirió marcharse horas atrás. Se preocupó bastante al no verla en la mansión, tal vez paso a casa de una amiga y se quedo un poco más, no debía retenerla tanto, pero las horas pasaban y pasaban y ninguna señal de ella ¿Por qué si ella no era así había decidido actuar de esa manera tan irresponsable sin avisarle? Se angustiaba cada vez más y de pronto escucho la puerta, era su prima, colándose discretamente, y… no llevaba puesto el uniforme, no pudo evitar pensar mal cuando la vio entrar a casa vestida con ese saco largo que reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces vestida así?-le pregunto sorprendiéndola infraganti de puntillas por el corredor cuando trataba de colarse para su habitación sin hacer ruido.

-¡Neji!- chilló al escucharlo detrás de ella –Ya estabas aquí…-sonrió tratando de disimular.

-¿Dónde y con quien estabas?-le dijo en tono de enojo, por no decir como estaba, casi podía salir humo de sus oídos.

-¿Qué?, bueno, yo, veras…- ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Que se tardo por que alguien le hizo una mala broma y quedo desnuda cuando se encontró con Naruto quien decidió ayudarla? Tan solo al mencionar aquello seguro que se iría de espaldas

-Hinata…- se estaba exasperando por que no recibía respuesta alguna, por lo menos una coherente, la pobre estaba tan cansada que no quiso seguir tratando de explicar algo que no se sentía capaz de decírselo así misma y prefirió dejarlo para irse a su cuarto a descansar. -¡Hinata! ¡Espera! ¡No me has dicho que es lo que paso! ¡Hinata!...-

-Lo siento Neji-nii-san, pero no estoy de humor, por el momento solo quiero irme a acostar…- Esa si que fue la gota que derramo el vaso ¿Cansada? ¿Cansada de que? ¿Qué había estado haciendo? ¿Por qué no llevaba puesto el uniforme? ¿Y por que rayos usaba la ropa de Naruto? Si, en cuanto vio el símbolo que traía en la espalda supo que era de el.

-Naruto… si te atreviste a hacerle algo a Hinata juro que te haré pagar…- se encerró en su cuarto y se puso a pensar, mal por supuesto, de las cosas que los dos pudieron estar haciendo, ¿Si ella llevaba la ropa de Naruto, él estaría usando su uniforme con todo y la falda? No, no podía pensar mal de ella, era su prima y sabía que no actuaba así, nunca antes la había visto actuar mal y no podía darse el lujo de la duda así que prefirió dormir y librarse de sus suposiciones alocadas y sin fundamentos.

Al día siguiente llegaron a la escuela y la dejo en su salón, estaba algo nefasto en querer creerle a su prima cuando le dijo en el desayuno su explicación de que cayó al agua y que el único que le ayudo fue Naruto y le presto su ropa y nada más, claro que no le mencionó el hecho de que no estaba usando nada cuando la saco. Desde entonces decidió ser más cuidadoso y vigilarla más, esperaba que ya no tuviera que verse más con el rubio a partir de ese día pero el destino quería jugar un poco más con ellos…

-Tendrán que exponer este trabajo en parejas que yo mismo colocaré- le anunció a sus alumnos mientras que se quejaban.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- nunca antes les había dejado exponer, siempre eran traducciones, leer y conjugar verbos, el sistema funcionaba, no debería haber razón para cambiarlo…

-Lo estoy haciendo para ver si los que van mal ponen algo de empeño esta vez…-se quejo cuando su salón guardo silencio por que de cierta modo podría funcionar si querían sacar adelante esa materia.

En su mente a Naruto no le importaba, las parejas del trabajo eran algo peculiares, Sasuke con Karin, eso era digno de ver para reírse un poco, compadecía a Sasuke con toda el alma, sabía que esos dos no terminaron bien en el pasado y ella no lo había olvidado aún, incluso cuando el no hubiera querido tener novia después de eso le parecía que ya lo había superado. Cuando las cosas no funcionan no funcionan y ya… Sakura con Lee, eso era lógico, sacarían la nota más alta por ser unos cerebritos –Hay sesos detrás de esas grandes y pobladas cejas de azotador…-re rio un poco. Shino con Kiba trabajarían bien, eran amigos desde hace años, Shikamaru con Ino, por lo menos no se matarían pues ultimadamente se estaban llevando mejor… -¿Qué habrá entre ellos?- Se quedo pensando cuando su maestro mencionó su nombre.

-Naruto, tu trabajaras con Hinata…-

-¡¿Qué?!-se escucho la voz de Kiba al fondo -¡¿Cómo que ese dobe va a trabajar con Hinata?!-grito a los cuatro vientos haciendo que las miradas de todos recayeran en el, el rubio tenía ganas de saltarle encima para callar esa inoportuna boca suya que se cargaba –Ella es una gran persona como para que la mezcle con el- ya era tarde para arreglar las cosas después de lo que había dicho ya que todos estaban malinterpretando ya, mientras que Naruto hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para abstenerse de levantarse, ir hasta el y matarle.

-No es para tanto Kiba, Naruto necesita que alguien de habilidad le enseñe la correcta pronunciación y confío en que Hinata será capaz de sacarlo adelante-se explicaba ante el no muy complacido castaño, no quería que nadie estuviera junto a su futura chica.

Dio los temas y al terminar la clase se quedo hablando con Uzumaki respecto a que no hizo nada para presentarse con ella como su guía, sabía que las cosas no podían ir mal ahora que la conocía mejor y sabía que como habían dicho era muy dulce. No dijo nada más y salió en busca de ella en el descanso, pues sintió que debía disculparse por no haberla acompañado en su primer día de clases, el día anterior hablo con ella y no le pareció que no lo fuera a perdonar, aun así no dejaba de sentirse receloso por la ínfima posibilidad de causar desaprobación en ella para el ¿Por que rayos le preocupaba tanto? cuando la busco con la vista la hayo junto a Sakura e Ino, y después de saludar y ser rechazado por Sakura de nuevo al invitarla a salir se dirigió a Hinata por fin.

-Oye ¿Crees que sea posible que hablemos en otra parte?-se animó a preguntarle, la rubia y la pelirosa no pudieron evitar poner una sonrisa llena de morbo y satisfacción por tal propuesta para su amiga.

-¿O… otra parte? Yo no…-

-Es sobre el trabajo, no pienses mal- se apuro a decir antes de que fuera a ser malinterpretado.

-Si… trabajo…-musito la rubia mirándolos con cierto júbilo pues ya estaba maquilando planes en su mente para el futuro entre esos dos.

-Adelante ve Hinata, te estaremos esperando…-la empujo la otra entre ánimos y curiosidad de saber si habría una posibilidad de emparejarlos. Con esa pequeña demostración incómoda prefirieron marcharse, no iban a hacer nada malo como ellas creían, solo era trabajo y punto.

-¿Se verían bien juntos no crees?-le pregunto Ino al verlos caminar lejos a poca distancia el uno del otro.

-Tal vez, el podría quitarle la timidez y ella haría que dejara de ser tan problemático- menciono al tiempo que Ino recordaba algo importante en su mente.

-Sakura... acabo de acordarme que tengo algo que hacer, y no espero tardarme pero...- se estaba poniendo nerviosa y algo… ¿ansiosa?

-Si, claro, no hay problema...-

-¡Gracias Sakura! ¡Volveré pronto!-se despidió al tiempo que corría por el patio a lo más alejado de los edificios.

-¿Qué le sucede?-se quedo pensando –Ahora me quede sola-suspiro. ¿Por qué Ino estaba tan apurada de ir a donde sea que se hubiera dirigido?

Minutos después entre las sombras, por donde nadie podía verlos dos figuras se besaban apasionadamente, parecía que querían comerse al otro entre sus ganas de estar más cerca de su pareja. Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas y podían sentir lo acelerado de sus corazones.

-Llegas tarde...-se separo de ella para reclamarle antes de volver a besarle así de acaloradamente.

-No fue mi intención...-se disculpo repitiendo la misma técnica que el. Llevaban un tiempo viéndose a escondidas y mandándose mensajes entre clases para verse más adelante cuando nadie los viera ya que no querían decir que estaban saliendo hasta que fuera una relación estable.

-¿Y por que tardaste tanto?-le pregunto ya más calmados mientras la abrazaba.

-Es que Naruto vino por Hinata para llevársela y Sakura y yo tuvimos que darle ánimos para que fuera...-se rio un poco pero Shikamaru no estaba del todo contento con eso, sabía las intenciones de Kiba para con ella y el hecho de que el rubio estuviera rondando cerca no sería nada bueno.

-¿A Naruto le gusta Hinata?-se quedo pensando mientras esperaba la respuesta de la chica.

-No lo se, pero se verían bien juntos...- suspiro poniendo en su mente imágenes y escenarios románticos para los dos...

-Ino...-la detuvo en sus fantasías...- ¿No recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que trataste de emparejar a otros?- Aquel recuerdo de ver como lo había arruinado no era para menos.

-Bueno... ¿quién iba a saber que Kurenai y Kakashi no se llevarían bien?...-soltó una risa boba tratándose de expresar correctamente con respecto a eso pero a Shikamaru no le hacia gracia alguna.

-Lo que realmente me sorprende es que los hayas convencido de salir juntos ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Los drogaste o algo así?-

-Ja ja-se rio con todo el sarcasmo que pudo en su voz.

-Y también recuerdo esa vez en la que quisiste emparejar a Karin con Kiba, tampoco entiendo como fue que los convenciste.

-Je je-recordó lo que había hecho...

**Flashback**

-¿De verdad ira Sasuke?-le pregunto curiosa por la propuesta que le había hecho la rubia, era demasiado tentador y demasiado extraño para provenir de una admiradora de Sasuke al igual que ella, así que no dejaba su desconfianza a un lado, pero por otra parte tal vez quería hablar con ella y reconciliarse, había pasado un tiempo, años para ser más exactos, desde que terminaron no se llevaban bien ni como amigos y no fue precisamente la relación más formal y duradera que esperaba que fuera ya que el no era muy atento que dijéramos.

-Tú solo ve-se remitió a contestar para luego ir a buscar a Kiba y proponerle lo mismo.

-Dices que es muy ardiente...-pensó, una cita con alguien que según Ino era muy hermosa y seguramente sería fácil enganchar –Acepto-respondió inmediatamente.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que se encontrarían con el otro y que en realidad no era lo que esperaban por muy atractivo que fuera... Desde entonces le han tenido cierto resentimiento a Ino por eso....

**Fin del flashback**

-¿Ino?-la miro quedarse algo tiesa y con cierta sonrisa rara en su cara.

-No, nada, no es nada-regreso en si. Shikamaru estaba más pendiente en eso de que Naruto estuviera con Hinata, el propio Shino lo dijo y Sasuke lo confirmó, ella era distinta y eso lo angustiaba hasta cierto punto por que si Kiba se enteraba de que pudiera haber algo entre ellos habría problemas, aun asì sentía que el hecho de que se fuera a haber algo entre eso dos era muy poco probable, eran mundos contrarios, ella era muy tranquila para el y él era muy problemático para ella.

-¿No dijo nada de por que quería hablar con ella?- se animo a preguntarle a Ino.

-¿Mande?- se volvió hacia el -¿Te refieres a Naruto?, no, solo quería hablar con ella para un trabajo, ¿Importa?-la expresión del chico de una sola coleta era más calmada pero igual de intuitiva con respecto a esos dos.

-No lo se Ino... no lo se...-.

Hinata estaba empezando a preocuparse, Naruto no le había dirigido la palabra desde que pararon de hablar de la clase de Kakashi, se verían ese día y posteriores para planear el material y los argumentos que usarían para exponer durante reuniones en la biblioteca, pero su risueña apariencia se volvió turbia y deprimente, ella por su parte estaba algo rara de estar ahí con un chico, pero sentía que podía confiar en Naruto. Estaban en la entrada del edificio de oficinas, no sabía como actuar con el, si debía hablarle o guardar silencio, eso la confundía mucho, y cuando por fin estuvo a punto de dirigirle la palabra de nuevo para romper el silencio que los estaba incomodando a los dos este habló

-Yo era el que se suponía te debía mostrar la escuela y presentarte con los profesores...-

-¿Eh?¿Eras tu?- se quedo pensando, Asuma le dijo al inicio que alguien le seria puesto para que la dirigiera y pudiera incorporarse lo más pronto posible, si de por si su primer día había sido muy malo al empezar al termino le fue bien, aun así se había quedado con la curiosidad de saber por que esa persona nunca se presento tan siquiera a saludarle o explicar por que no había podido estar con ella .-¿Entonces por que tu no...?- se atrevió a preguntarle pero de nuevo el rubio le evito continuar.

-Por la misma razón que no te hablaba...-contesto –Sentía que no serias alguien que quisiera hablarme...pero me equivoque-de nuevo hacía eso, bajaba la mirada, eso no era muy común en el, pero se sentía fatal por haberla juzgado ¿por qué ella lo ponía así de mal?

-Na... Naruto, he oído muchas cosas de ti, buenas y malas, aun así no quiero pensar por adelantado sin haberte conocido, yo no soy así, no me gusta juzgar a la gente...-eso si le dolía ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan bueno como para perdonarlo? ¿Cómo ella podía ser así de dulce?

-¿No... no estas enojada con migo?- se dirigió a ella un tanto nervioso.

-Claro que no- le sonrió, acto que no pudo evitar poner en el un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y dejar la culpa a un lado para seguir siendo el mismo cabeza de chorlito que era. Siguieron platicando e incluso se hicieron reír mutuamente, terminaron hablando de cosas absurdas y se fueron caminando hacia el patio… Pero a lo lejos una persona observaba seriamente desde que se la llevó de su asiento junto a sus amigas, se le adelanto a ir por ella y llevarsela, los siguió y vio todo desde cierta distancia pertinente, no escucho nada pero se dedico a malinterpretar todo...

-Si crees que por ser su amigo me la vas a quitar estas equivocado, ella es mía, y lo decidí desde que llego a la escuela, lo quiera o no me pertenecerá...- si había algo que odiaba Kiba era no poder conseguir a la mujer que quería, y odiaba aun más que fuera por otro chico. Si, los celos eran una parte de él que lo cegaban a la razón y lo llevaban a cometer muchas tonterías, ahora viendo a Hinata ahí, riendo dulcemente por causa de Naruto sentía una patada baja en su enorme ego, una cosa era segura, no lo permitiría.

* * *

Ocupo gran parte de mi tiempo en la computadora, cosa que no hacía antes, pero al leer los reviews me alegran mucho el día y puedo continuar, les agradesco de nuevo por leer mi fic.

Por el momento debo ponerme a estudiar por que pronto se acercan los examenes y si fallo terminare mal, aún así no dejare de ponerme al día cuando pueda para poderles traer el quinto capitulo, espero hayan disfrutado este y debo dejar en claro que hay muchos emparejamientos en esta historia así que si uno esta con alguien por el momento no significa que vayan a durar para siempre o si alguien esta lejos de esa persona y ni se vean no significa que no vayan a terminar juntos, no se preocupen todo saldra bien, y dejo en claro que no soy fan del KibaHina, aun asi es interesante escribir y dejar volar la imaginación, no, no me parece que ellos hagan buena pareja, en el propio manga y en el anime siempre los he visto como compañeros y nada más, pero este no sería un buen fic sin algo de suspenso...

Mándenme sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, todo es bienvenido

Besos

Vixen


	5. Esos detalles

Perdon por el retraso, semana dificil, me hospitalizaron y yo les dije que estaba bien, solo era cansancio, pues no había dormido durante dos días seguidos (¡Que aguante!), todo se puede con el cafe. Me mantuvieron en observación durante dos días y yo me quería irme lo más pronto posible, acabe tratando de escaparme, no funciono, mis amigos me estaban vigilando ¡Cuanto los quiero! y les agradezco que me cuiden tanto pero ¡Estoy bien! al menos ya lo comprendieron ellos, bueno aparte de eso meti la pata en la escuela y termine mal, era horrible, fue mi responsabilidad, estaba consada y lo olvide, lo bueno fue que se pudo solucionar. Las cartas del tarot nunca mienten, me las leyeron el lunes y todo se me dio, resulta que La muerte invertida significa otra cosa... wow. Aparte de eso ahora estoy de prisa por que me esperan para ir al cine (tambien tengo mi vida XD)

Con respecto a la historia aqui esta la conti, y estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo ya de una vez para aprovechar el tiempo, pero tambien debo seguirle a mis otras historias, y a quien me pregunto como publicar te lo voy a poner en mi profile, solo da click en donde esta mi nombre Vixen888 subrayado y junto a la imagen, ahi te lo puse, depende de si es una historia nueva o un nuevo capitulo, te puse los dos, espero tengas suerte y bienvenido como escritor.

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que se reunían en la biblioteca, se llevaban muy bien y Naruto había mejorado en su inglés notoriamente, no era tan bueno como ella pero por lo menos ya no decía tonterías. Neji por su parte estaba a rabiar, creía que todo eso pararía a que los dos se tuvieran que ver las caras y arreglar sus asuntos con golpes en vez de palabras, ya que no importara cuanto le dijera su prima que el no es lo que parece y que en el fondo es una buena persona, pues se negaba a creerlo rotundamente, para su mala fortuna desconocía por completo que en realidad aquel trabajo ya lo habían terminado y que sacaron una nota excelente, de cierto modo al terminarlo extrañaron la compañía del otro pero no sabían como expresarlo ni tampoco querían que se viera raro que se vieran después de la escuela así que les llego la solución desde el cielo…

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

**Flashback**

Estaba a punto de terminar el día escolar y eso era un alivio para todos los alumnos que se morían de ganas de salir de la escuela, por su parte Chizune se dirigió en busca de unos documentos que olvido desde la mañana en la sala de maestros, estaba sumergida en sus ideas sobre las futuras vacaciones que tendría junto a su novio Izumo quien era prefecto en el colegio y con quien llevaba una secreta relación para que no pensaran mal los demás al verlos juntos, después de todo después de Tsunade ella era la encargada de mantener el colegio en regla. En ese momento le estaba llegando un pensamiento de verse juntos recostados en la playa y besándose apasionadamente cuando abrió la puerta y encontró a Kakashi tomando del sake escondido de su jefa en la oficina.

-¡Kakashi! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- se apresuró a entrar y cerrar la puerta para que no lo vieran en tal estado.

**Capitulo cinco:** Esos detalles

-Hola Chizune, bello día este ¿no?-a las saludo amablemente entre su embriagues y sentido común que aun le quedaba.

-Kakashi ¿estas loco? Si alguien te descubre aquí estarás en serios problemas-

¿Serios problemas –rio un poco al escucharla-se supone que ya estaba en problemas desde que entraste y me viste bebiendo dentro de la escuela, ¿Acaso no vas a decirme algo?- lo único que pudo hacer con tal comentario fue poner roja a la pobre que no le dijo nada como respuesta y se quedo callada a su lado- Pero en realidad estoy brindando por un nuevo futuro para alguien en quien había depositado mis ultimas esperanzas y por lo que veo esta logrando sus metas en su camino…- eso si era nuevo para los oídos de Chizune, ¿De quien se podría tratar? Tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para preguntarle por tal persona Kakashi vio sus intenciones y se adelanto a responderle antes –Ya le habías dado tantas amenazas que realmente te diste por vencida de que mejorara, yo me di por vencido, todos nos dimos por vendidos incluso cuando vimos su potencial…

-Kakashi…-

-El único que lo siguió animando fue Iruka, y en cada decepción que tenía y en la que nosotros encontrábamos fallas en el y se las hacíamos notar lo hacían sentir peor y no nos dábamos cuenta, el que verdaderamente le brindaba su apoyo era Iruka y solo el, ahora creo que Naruto tiene un mejor futuro ahora que esta definiendo su camino…-

Chizune guardo silencio al escuchar eso, después le pregunto que era lo que había pasado y le explico su desempeño en el último trabajo, prácticamente pasar todo ese tiempo con Hinata lo había cambiado y dejado huella en él ya que cuando hizo el examen anunciado se sorprendió bastante al calificarlo, Naruto tenía la mala costumbre de copiar en los exámenes, lamentablemente era tan obvio cuando lo hacía que terminaba siendo descubierto en el acto y reprendido por eso, sin embargo en el día del examen lo pudo notar muy tranquilo y serio, hasta le pareció verlo concentrado en la lectura para comprender lo que estaba escrito y poder contestar lo que se le pedía.

-So… sorprendente-dejo escapar Chizune al ver el examen de Naruto, no era un diez pero había mejorado de la noche a la mañana como por acto de magia, después de tal noticia se puso a beber al lado de Kakashi para celebrar ese milagro y probablemente el cambio en quien tanta fe habían depositado sin recibir nada a cambio hasta ese momento.

Ese mismo día llamó a todos los maestros de la clase 324 en la que estaba Naruto y les explico lo sucedido y un plan para que ocurriera lo mismo en todas las materias, al principio no estaban muy de acuerdo por que aquel cambio se debiera a Hinata, pero no tenían nada que perder y decidieron probar. A la salida los mandaron llamar a ambos discretamente para que no se fuera a pensar mal de que los iban a reprender a los dos al mismo tiempo por que habían hecho algo juntos ya que los demás no se abstendrían de criticar, y cuando llegaron a la dirección les explicaron el proyecto de tutor. Se quedaron sin palabras, Naruto no estaba de acuerdo en nada de eso de tener un tutor, pero Hinata no se comportaba así con el y le gustaba estar junto a ella por que simplemente le hacia sentir bien contar con su compañía…

-¿Ocurre algo Hinata? ¿No te agrada la idea?- le pregunto Chizune al verla dudar y poner cierta tristeza en su mirada, el rubio se desconcertó por completo al verla así, sintió que oprimían su corazón fuertemente, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel como para rechazarlo? Pero la verdadera razón de su tristeza y confusión era otra…

-Mi primo… no… no se si este de acuerdo-alcanzo decir con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Neji?-repitió la joven mujer al pensar en que tal vez podría tener razón en aquello ya que sabía a la perfección que esos dos no se llevaban nada bien, y el hecho de que Hinata pasara tiempo con el rubio no sonaba como algo que el aceptara con una sonrisa. Mientras tanto Naruto se sentía por los suelos, el único motivo de por que no podía estar junto a ella era por el necio de su primo y su sobreprotección absoluta, la comprendía, era su primo y no podía hacer algo que lo incomodara, pero el hecho de que se sintiera como su dueño para decidir con quien podía estar y con quien no definitivamente lo hacía odiarlo. –si esa es tu decisión Hinata creo que…-

-No- la interrumpió de la nada, tanto Chizune como Naruto se sorprendieron de que reaccionara de tal manera si ya estaban esperando que rechazara la propuesta, pero había algo en su interior que le impedía negar que quería estar junto a el, se había convertido en un gran amigo para ella en ese periodo de tiempo y no quería dejar de verlo, siendo compañeros se veían todos los días en la escuela y platicaban a veces ya que se sentaban al lado del otro, aun así verse más tiempo después de la escuela era reconfortante para ella por que Naruto la sabía escuchar y también animar en los momentos en los que sentía sus ánimos por los suelos y eso era recíproco, era como si se complementaran mutuamente –Yo quiero ser la tutora de Naruto-kun- respondió decididamente a los dos quienes seguían con la sorpresa en su cara.

-¿Estas segura Hinata? Comprendo que Naruto es algo difícil pero…-Incluso Naruto se olvido de reclamar por aquello ya que no paraba de dejar de mirarla.

-No, es decir, el es mi amigo y realmente me gustaría hacerlo…-se volvió a verlo con cierto sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas. Esa respuesta provoco que Naruto desbosara una gran sonrisa, el escucharla era verdaderamente encantador, casi como música.

-Gracias Hinata-

Ya dejando bien claro eso se marcharon de la oficina de Chizune para partir a la biblioteca, ese día no tenían entrenamiento con el equipo de clavados y se fueron directamente a la sala para estudiar juntos, Naruto odiaba estudiar, no le gustaba trabajar ni dentro ni fuera de la escuela, pero al estar con Hinata era diferente, entendía todo lo que decía y le explicaba con tanta paciencia que sentía que si dejaba de escuchar su voz no tendría sentido su existencia.

-Vaya, así que no era tan difícil…- se quedo viendo el problema de trigonometría que debía entregar al día siguiente, pues ya habían terminado los demás.

-Si, era solo definir cual es el coseno y listo-le sonrió sacándolo de la concentración que ya llevaba en el libro, el solo ver su sonrisa tímida lo hacía estremecer y sonrojarse.

-Gracias…-

-No es… ¡hay!-se hizo para si, le había llegado una punzada de dolor.

-¿Qué sucede?-se acerco de inmediato a ver lo que le pasaba, se había cortado un dedo al pasar la hoja y una gota de sangre comenzaba a escurrirle por su blanca piel -Ten mas cuidado-le dijo al tiempo que la veía quitarse la sangre con el pulgar, cosa que no le pareció correcto –Espera, lo vas a empeorar- y sin previo aviso la tomo de la mano y se dirigió su dedo a la boca.

-¡Ah! Naruto, tu… tu no…- Trato de rebatirle pero ya era tarde, podía sentir la humedad y el calor de la boca del rubio en su piel.

No pudo saber de donde le llego esa sensación tan satisfactoria de verla así, el hecho de sentir su piel, poder probarla, poder saborearla, eso era extraño, era como si tuviera un dulce y extraordinario sabor en su cuerpo, en su delicioso aroma, en su tersa piel de porcelana. Pasó más de un minuto que a ellos se les hizo eterno cada segundo, sabían que era algo extraño que los encontraran en plena biblioteca así, por lo que la dejo en paz cuando sintió que ya no salía sangre de la cortada que se hizo.

-Listo, por lo menos ya no esta sangrando- le devolvió su mano.

-Si… gra… gracias-se volteo a otra parte, eso había sido extraño para los dos…

Paso un largo rato en el que no se dirigieron la palabra y después regresaron al trabajo como todos las veces anteriores. Lo mejor era que al terminar y se debían marchar a casa se quedaban un rato más a platicar y eso les encantaba, pero siendo sinceros cada día el adiós era la parte que odiaban más, poco a poco más.

Al caminar hacía afuera de la escuela donde Neji estaría esperando por ella Naruto se animo a preguntarle esa duda que lo tenía pendiente en la cabeza todo el tiempo – ¿Se lo dirás a Neji?-

Esa pregunta no tenía respuesta aun para ella pues estaba consiente de que no lo tomaría nada bien –Realmente esperare un tiempo para encontrar un momento en que este de buenas-le contesto mientras se despedía de el –Deséame suerte- se alejo entre los rayos del sol de la tarde con paso apresurado para no hacer enojar e Neji quien no se veía nada contento de verla caminar al lado de el. Naruto entendió por completo sus razones, era Neji y no era nada tolerante, al menos con el no. Pero lo que verdaderamente le estaba preocupando no era Neji, sino el sentimiento que comenzó a desarrollar en su corazón hacía Hinata…

**Fin del flashback**

Ese día les tocaba entrenar con Yamato, quien hace días les aviso que se quedaría para hacer que aumentara su rendimiento. Naruto estaba feliz de ver como Hinata daba todo de ella en la plataforma a cada salto que daba, como le hablaba bastante bien a Sasuke y los tres se llevaban de lujo entre ellos, como eran del mismo salón y representaban a Konoha como equipo se veían mas unidos que nada, incluso entre ellos eran más unidos que con los demás con quienes eran un poco más cerrados, cosa que empezaba a molestar notablemente a Kiba, que cada vez que trataba de platicar con ella o estaba a punto de invitarla a salir alguien los interrumpía y eso lo estaba empezando a hartar.

Como equipo de relevos Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu y Kiba eran muy buenos, un gran equipo que enorgullecía a Yamato, ya que Suigetsu parecía más bien un pez en el agua a pesar de lo buenos que eran los otros el parecía haber nacido para estar en el agua, así que mientras el era la estrella en velocidad comparado con Sasuke, este último era la estrella de la plataforma seguidos ambos notablemente por Naruto quien también tenía talento y destreza.

Lo que fue suerte de que Karin quedara con Sasuke como pareja de trabajo para un proyecto ahora de historia, la vez pasada en la clase de Kakashi cuando ella trataba de platicar con el de otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo este la interrumpía descortésmente y le pedía que pusiera atención. No importaba cuantas veces tratara de convencerlo de que al menos hablaran ya que el la rechazaba terriblemente cuando lo invitaba a salir y incluso se vio obligada a rogarle solo para obtener su frio rechazo de nuevo. A cada paso que trataba de dar caía duramente el piso golpeándose con la realidad, ya que aun no podía aceptar que no estaban juntos. Despistada y deprimida no supo reconocer quien en realidad la quería…

-¡Karin!- le alzo la voz notablemente al ver que no lo estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué? –Reaccionó aun ida –Lo siento, me decías Suigetsu…-

-De verdad estas mal Karin, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de pensar en Sasuke? – Ella ignoro por completo aquel comentario por parte de su amigo, tenía sus razones, obviamente absurdas de que entre Sasuke y ella había amor y que seguía viviendo en sus corazones pero que no lo habían notado –Me lo suponía…-murmuro mirando a la lejanía y logrando captar su atención.

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Karin, eres mi amiga desde que iniciamos la preparatoria, y por que no le caes muy bien que dijéramos a las demás chicas por haber sido novia de Sasuke…-hasta este momento la expresión en la cara de la chica era de desprecio por atreverse a comentar algo así, pero le siguió poniendo atención - Como amigo mi deber es informarte cuando vas por mal camino…-

-¿Mal camino? Yo no…-

-Déjame terminar-la interrumpió- No quiero decirte que hacer por que no soy tu jefe ni nada de eso, pero realmente te estas torturando mucho con esos sentimientos hacía Sasuke que se ve no son correspondidos…- ahora Karin quería callarlo lo más pronto posible, estaba enojada, pero también sentía dolor, dolor por saber que desde el principio los dos supieron que esa relación no era una buena idea y aun así ella quiso continuar esperando poder cambiarlo.

-¡Yo no me estoy torturando! ¡Tu no sabes lo que siento!- le reclamo de inmediato provocando que el chico de cabellos azules soltara un suspiro un tanto inexpresivo mientras cerraba los ojos por comprender lo que ella no quería ver.

-Precisamente por que se lo que sientes te lo digo Karin, no quiero que salgas más lastimada de lo que ya estas –volteo a mirarla tristemente antes de alejarse dándole la espalda, dejándola muda y confundida. El tenía razón y ella aun no quería aceptarlo, aun así sus palabras la habían hecho estremecer.

-Suigetsu…-

Yamato los llamo a todos y puso sus condiciones para que todos estuvieran al cien en las competencias: nada de desvelarse, nada de citas, nada de sexo, nada de alcohol, nada de fiestas y nada pero nada de fumar. Tomaba muy en serio eso de que todos estuvieran limpios ya que si ganaban todos se irían a las estatales y eso era un orgullo ya que siempre habían llegado ahí e incluso a las nacionales pero siempre se habían quedado en segundo lugar debajo de Akai Mizu-zen-do. Siempre les habían ganado en la rama de artes marciales pero lo que era natación, deporte que más prestigiaba a la escuela después de estas, Akai Mizu-zen-do les hacía ver su suerte. Por supuesto que nunca vieron ahí a Hinata, pero ahora era una nueva época y todos lo que competirían serían nuevos ya que los anteriores participantes se graduaron ese año.

-Espero que den lo mejor de ustedes –les dijo al tiempo que levantaba su puño en señal de triunfo para gritar -¡Konoha!- y sus alumnos hacían lo mismo para recalcar su honor en al grito de orgullo.

-¡Konoha!-

En la salida Suigetsu se adelanto para alcanzar a Sasuke quien se marcho antes que los demás para poder platicar con el a solas sobre algo que le estaba intrigando.

-¿Qué sucede Suigetsu? ¿Ahora eres mensajero de Karin?- lo miraba fastidiado ya que desde hacía un tiempo que no se hablaban ya que su grupo de amigos se dividió cuando entraron a la escuela media superior y rompió con Karin.

-No, nada de eso, ese asunto es entre Karin y tu- le contesto.

-¿Entonces que es lo que quieres?- le pregunto al verlo risueño pero testarudo a la vez, estaba apunto de hacer algo inesperado ya que después de tanto tiempo de amistad conocía bastantes aspectos de el.

-¿Te gusta Hyuuga-san no es verdad?-le soltó sin previa precaución o aviso alguno. El Uchiha se sorprendió mucho pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse algo al escuchar aquella afirmación que le estaba diciendo.

-Eso no tiene por que interesarte-se volvió para seguir caminando ignorando por completo el contestarle, acto que no le pareció nada a Suigetsu.

-Sabes que Kiba esta interesado en ella ¿no?- lo detuvo secamente –Sabes como es el, no dejara que nadie intervenga en su camino, ese tipo llega a cometer estupideces por ganar- agrego al ver que a pesar de todo le estaba poniendo atención.

-Eso no me importa- se alejo indiferente como siempre lucia.

-Solo ten cuidado Sasuke-alcanzo a decirle antes de verlo partir y el también marcharse.

A la sombra de un árbol Hinata leía entretenidamente un libro de curiosa portada, ciertamente no era su tipo de lectura pero le interesaba saber por que a Kakashi le atraía tanto ese genero de libros, así que no perdía nada con leerlo, en dado caso estaba esperando a Neji quien últimamente estaba entrenando más ya que las competencias de artes marciales se venían después de las de natación y también se darían a cabo en la escuela. Estaba tan embebida en una escena tan apasionada de la historia que daba rienda suelta a la imaginación si terminaba mal con el secreto o la verdad sería revelada y terminarían escapando de sus responsabilidades que no se dio cuenta de que Naruto se había recargado en el árbol mirándola leer. Se veía muy hermosa sentada ahí como si nada, tan pacifica, y tranquila, la miraba sus pirar y a veces ruborizarse por lo que leía en el libro, aun así no lo importaba que fuera la prima de Neji, no le importaba si tenia defectos como su timidez, el estaba empezando a…

-¿Qué estas leyendo Hinata?- la irrumpió al tiempo que se levantaba gritando del árbol y trataba de ocultar el libro rápidamente pero termino cayéndose de las manos y a los pies de Naruto, no supo por que reacciono así y lo levanto sin mucho interés solo para descubrir que era -Hinata, ¿Estabas leyendo esto?- la miro incrédulo.

-Bueno… pues… yo… veras…. No es lo que…. Lo que piensas es solo que….-

-No tienes que darme explicaciones-se lo devolvió- es algo extraño descubrir que te guste esa clase de libros pero…-

-No, no, te equivocas-lo detuvo rápidamente –Kakashi lo olvido y se lo iba a devolver…-de la nada comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente en lo que se trataba de explicar –Cuando lo encontré me dijo que se lo diera cuando lo acabara de leer y no dije nada por que cuando me leyó los primeros renglones yo… comencé a interesarme y no es un libro que me guste mucho leer pero… pero hasta cierto punto no esta mal…

Naruto la seguía viendo sin saber como decirle que no debía explicarle nada pero aun así estaba sorprendido de que estuviera interesada por el tipo de libros que escribía el pervertido de su abuelo. Después de ese incidente, llegando a su casa se puso a buscar el mismo libro que la vio leer, al encontrarlo se puso a hojearlo, no le pareció muy interesante al principio pues cuando trato de leer la misma clase de libros tiempo atrás termino tirándolo a la basura, pero esa historia era particularmente interesante…

-Entonces entregados en medio de la pasión de aquella noche la tomo de la cintura y la beso nuevamente. La excitación de los dos estaba el límite y comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido…

… al contemplar su cuerpo completamente desnudo ella le confesó en medio de su pudor que seguía siendo virgen, esa noticia hizo que tomara un ritmo mas calmado para no lastimarle, pero de cierto modo no podrían continuar con sus planes sin derramar un poco de sangre…

… en ese momento los dos se convirtieron uno solo, la luna fue la única testigo del acto de amor en el que se entregaron, y sin decir nada más…-Naruto no estaba interesado en nada de romance y menos esa clase de novelas, pero al mirar de nuevo el reloj se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba horas pegado al libro, y llego hasta el final…

-La miro caminar en la lejanía para volver a donde pertenecía. Sabía que no debía intervenir en su destino y en sus responsabilidades así que le dio la espalda para regresarse a la facultad, fue entonces cuando se miro a si mismo y se dio cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error, no llegaría a aceptarlo nunca, no quería perderla de nuevo y corrió a detenerla.

-Noriko, espera…-la halo del brazo y la hizo hacia el justo para robarle un beso en medio de las lágrimas de su rostro empapado en la tristeza de tener que dejarlo y cuando por fin la soltó no lo negó más.

-No… no puedo dejarte Nakao- se aferro a su amado en medio de un fuerte abrazo con todas sus fuerzas -creí que seria fuerte al partir pero no… no puedo-

Al darse cuenta de que ninguno podría abandonar al otro no dijeron más y se quedaron ahí, admirando la puesta de sol en medio de su amor incomprendido y que nunca más seria considerado imposible.

No tenía idea de que era lo que sentía al leer todo eso, lo peor es que se le fue de las manos y no pudo dejar de leer hasta que termino la historia, era una mezcla entre, impresión, y ¿malestar estomacal? , si , algo presionaba su pecho fuertemente, era emocionante, como si estuviera esperando que algo pasara, que algo ocurriera y estuviera relacionado con el y… ¿Hinata?... embebido en sus pensamientos termino dormido, y entre sus sueños no veía otra cosa mas que a un ángel bailar entre las nubes, era verdaderamente hermosa, no quería acercarse y que se detuviera, la admiraba desde lejos queriendo saber su identidad, pero cada vez que lo intentaba la luz y la oscuridad se lo impedían, no pudo resistirse más y se adelanto para presentarse pero termino cayendo a la tierra y al despertar abriendo los ojos se dio cuenta de que se cayo de la cama. De inmediato supuso que ese sueño fue por el libro que leyó pues se llamaba "Ángel Caído" y hablaba de una chica desconocida que llegaba a la facultad como alumna de intercambio de muy lejos y siendo nueva no captaba nada, incluso actuaba algo raro, como si no fuera de ese planeta. Se volvieron amigos y le confesó que era un ángel, al termino los dos se enamoraron y ella renuncio a ser un ángel para quedarse en la tierra junto a el.

Ese era el gran día, la competencia comenzaría a las ocho de la mañana con una gran inauguración, y después del campeonato se irían a celebrar los vencedores. Nunca faltaba la victoria en Konoha, pero no se conformaba con el segundo lugar y Naruto tampoco, ese año le demostraría a Sasuke que era capaz de superarlo y lo haría en frente de Hinata.

Kiba fue el primero en llegar, y por si no fuera poco comenzó a coquetear con las chicas que iban llegando, estaba… necesitado, ansioso de que el campeonato terminara para poder lanzarse a cualquier chica que estuviera dispuesta a aliviar su furia encadenada, pero a pesar de todo no quitaba el dedo del renglón con Hinata, le gustaba demasiado como para dejarla escapar, pero debía ir lento, después de todo ya tenia un plan.

Fue una gran ceremonia donde se presentaron a todos y entre el grupo pudo reconocer a una chica de coletas, Hinata tenía una extraña sensación de conocerla de alguna parte…

-¡Temari!-grito al verla cuando se disponían a irse a su asiento por que su turno vendría después de los varones.

-No puede ser… ¡Hinata!-corrió a abrazarla de inmediato – amiga, cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿a donde te fuiste?-

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe…-se alejaron para verse mutuamente –Sigues idéntica, te vez excelente-

-Lo mismo digo de ti, oye ¿vas a competir en clavados ahora?-le pregunto al verla portar su chamarra marcada.

-Si, oye…-miro como iba vestida -¡Te metiste al equipo de clavados! ¡Genial!.... hey, eso significa que tendremos que competir entre nosotras…-

-Eso creo, pero… no dejaremos que eso nos cambie ¿Verdad?-estaba bastante preocupada por eso.

-¡Claro que no!, se que darás lo mejor de ti al igual que yo Hinata ¡Que gane la mejor!-

-Si- estrecharon sus manos amistosamente, de verdad les importaba más su amistad que el primer lugar, lo que no sabían era que seria una lucha eterna y fuerte.

-De haber sabido que estabas en Konoha Gakuen le hubiera pedido a Gaara y a Kankuro que vinieran, no sabes cuanto ha pasado y realmente creo que ya paso mucho tiempo como para que ….

-No por favor, no lo digas-la detuvo dulcemente–Eso ya paso hace tiempo y no creo que sea algo que quiera salir a flote ahora que hay distancia-le sonrió secretamente.

-¿eh? Pero Hinata…-

Mientras tanto en la piscina los relevos iban a dar comienzo, ganaron primer y segundo lugar en la vuelta de 50m, se sentían bastante confiados al haber ganado ya varias competencias antes pero no se dejaban llevar por nada ya que cuando llegaron a relevos y vieron a Kiba supieron de inmediato que iban a perder. No se pudo abstener de sus necesidades básicas y termino teniendo cierto encuentro con una chica del público en los baños, eso era terrible y lamentablemente quedaron en tercer lugar.

Así acabaron en la plataforma de 10m listos para saltar, era la primera eliminatoria e hicieron un buen papel, poco a poco acabaron con los demás y solo quedaron unos cuatro, un chico raro que se veía notablemente nervioso, un chico de cabello gris que no se veía nada alterado y parecía muy pacifico, Sasuke y Naruto.

-Espero que des lo mejor de ti-le advirtió el rubio para no dejar cabos sueltos a nada.

-Yo nunca dejo de hacerlo-le sonrió discretamente. Eran rivales y eso era obvio, pero sobre todas las cosas eran amigos, los dos se salvaron mutuamente de caer en la soledad del olvido, y eso era algo que lo unía aun más.

El chico nervioso termino saliendo primero, no se concentro bien y termino cayendo totalmente de espaldas y fue eliminado, eso si era malo ya que se quedaron con aquel chico.

-¡Kabuto!-lo llamo su entrenador, era un hombre pálido de cabello largo y vestía de traje, era muy raro. No pudieron escuchar nada pero si vieron que dirigía la mirada a un punto después de hablar con Orochimaru quien aparte de ser su entrenador parecía su representante, esa mirada era para una chica, lamentablemente a la chica equivocada.

-¿Quién eres?-se acerco galantemente a la joven cuando paso junto a el.

-¿eh?- se volteo a ver quien le hablaba – ¿Es… es a mi?- le pregunto señalándose a si misma y provocando que este se riera por lo tierna que era.

-¡Que dulce! Soy Kabuto- se presento–Vengo representando a Akai MIzu-zen-do-

-Yo… soy Hinata, estoy representando a Konoha Gakuen en clavados-le respondió cortésmente, parecía muy amable.

-También te gusta ¿eh? Excelente, ¿vendrás a verme ganar?-le coqueteo aun más.

-¿Eh?-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, tanto Naruto como Sasuke lo odiaron automáticamente y se dispusieron a detener aquello cuando Naruto fue llamado a la plataforma.

-¡Diablos!…-

-¡Uzumaki!-lo llamaron nuevamente.

-Yo iré-lo calmo-Solo concéntrate en no ser descalificado-le llamo la atención al tiempo que este asentía y se marchaba.

A Kabuto le parecía lindo que tal chica tan duce y linda fuera tan tímida, el sonrojo en sus mejillas era encantador y también se veía sensual con ese traje pegado al cuerpo y revelando lo que se veía muy bien -¿Aun así puede saltar y no perder el equilibrio?-pensaba mientras se imaginaba quitarle el traje en su mente.

-Hinata-la llamo una voz familiar.

-Sa… Sasuke…-lo miro llegando hasta ella visiblemente molesto - ¿Qué…?-

-Prontocomenzaran las competencias de clavados para ustedes, deberías ir a tu lugar-la guio llevándosela de ahí.

-Hey, ¿Quién te crees que eres?-le preguntó al ver que se llevaba a la chica que estaba tratando de ligarse. Sasuke solo se volteo a verlo retadoramente, ese sujeto no le caía nada bien.

-No…-miro el resultado en el tablero de Naruto, esa expresión llamo la atención del Uchiha de instantáneamente, era terrible, en la pantalla vieron la repetición y definitivamente era un resultado muy bajo, si los demás lo hacían bien el estaba arruinado.

-¡Maldición!-se dijo a si mismo antes de salir del agua, sabia que lo había hecho pésimo, pero lo que paso fue que el hecho de ver que estaban asediando a Hinata lo desconcentro bastante mientras en su mente mataba a ese sujeto y trataba de hacer un clavado perfecto. Al salir no se espero ver a Hinata y Sasuke ahí, sabía que lo habían deducido desde un principio, ese era su final.

-Tu…-

El rubio se resistió a mirarlos y bajo la mirada al piso, Sasuke trato de decirle algo pero en ese momento lo llamaron a el y tuvo que ir dejándolos solos. Hinata se acerco un poco mas a el para tratar de animarlo, aun que fuera solo un poco pero que no se viera así de deprimido.

-No lo hiciste mal, te distrajiste un poco pero…-

-Fue terrible -la abrazo repentinamente en medio de la expresión de sorpresa de la chica, no se lo esperaba y para nada que lo vio venir, ya no había que decir y lo abrazo también.

-No, no lo fue tu diste lo mejor de ti, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien- lo calmaba tiernamente.

-Eres un ángel Hinata-alcanzo a decir antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se le salió sin que el pudiera detenerlo, entonces recordó un fragmento del libro

… la tomo de la cintura y la beso nuevamente…

No supo por que pero se estremeció un poco ante la posibilidad de que…

La calificación de Sasuke fue alta, no había duda, Naruto iba a acabar en tercer lugar. Entonces fue el turno de Kabuto, todo el publico en la tribuna se quedo callado, ese era el clavado decisivo, era al último y pasaban a las rondas de mujeres. Abrió sus brazos y cerro los ojos, estaba sumamente concentrado, y entonces saltó…

* * *

Sin mucho que decir, solo que ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, por favor destino no me juegues malas pasadas ¿Que no ves que tengo capitulos que publicar?8P

Bueno, me despido, mándenme sus comentarios, sugerencias y quejas, todo es recibido

Besos

Vixen


	6. Inesperado

Esta vez me tarde por que he estado adelantando las continuaciones de mis otras historias pero ya estoy de regreso, aquí les traigo la continuación, a pesar del suspenso que había respecto al resultado de Kabuto, hay un poco de intriga y algunas revelaciones que dejare para despues, aquí se los pongo la que sigue:

* * *

Estaba tan concentrada en ver la competencia que casi no sintió la vibración de su celular.

-¿Bueno?-contesto el auricular.

-Temari, te he estado tratando de localizar…-recibió por parte de quien la había llamado.

-¡Ah! ¡Gaara! Hola…- lo saludo un tanto sorprendida, casi nunca la llamaba y ese era el momento menos indicado como para estar hablando por teléfono -¿Qué sucede?-

-¿No sabes donde quedaron los documentos del trato de Londres?-le pregunto sin más revoloteos.

-Gaara… ¿no crees que este no es un bueno momento como para estar preguntando semejante cosa? Estoy a punto de competir-se quejo de su hermano y su actitud.

-Ah, es hoy…-se quedo pensando desde muy lejos.

-Si y…-

-¿Entonces no sabes donde están?-la interrumpió fríamente.

-Gaara…-se sintió frustrada, no le estaba poniendo atención.

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

-Creo que le preguntare a Kankuro…- siguió hablando y estaba a punto de colgarle cuando lo interrumpió.

-Sabes, acabo de encontrarme a alguien que no haz visto en un tiempo…-le llamo la atención justo antes de que cortara la comunicación.

-¿Qué? -la cuestiono un tanto curioso- ¿A que te refieres? -no era la Temari común que conocía.

-Estoy compitiendo en Konoha Gakuen-le contesto sin responder a su pregunta.

-¿Y eso que?-se irrito un poco mientras ponía cara incómoda, parecía que estaba jugando con el, pero no.

-Estoy a punto de competir contra Hinata…- El pelirrojo se quedo mudo al escuchar ese nombre, había pasado ya casi un mes y no podía olvidar nada, no podía callar su voz en el olvido, nunca dejo de pensar en lo que paso en esos buenos días del ayer…

**Capitulo cinco:** Inesperado

Kiba estaba fastidiado, perdieron, ya que ahora solo le correspondía a Sasuke y a Naruto ganar el oro y la plata como siempre lo hacían. No estaba prestando mucha atención a la competencia hasta que vio que Kabuto se le acercó a Hinata, se aproximó al lugar visiblemente molesto pero se detuvo cuando vio que Sasuke se llevó a Hinata de ahí, eso fue un alivio, no debían tocar su propiedad, y la verdad es que a su parecer Sasuke no estaba interesada en ella pues no se le veían esos intereses para como ella, ¿Cierto?

A lo lejos vio a una chica rubia de coletas contestar su celular...

El salto del ultimo chico fue terrible, aunque le pareció que el de cabello gris era bastante bueno, eso les podría acarrear problemas más adelante para su Equipo, aun que no fue lo más le llamó la atención ya que se concentro en ver el salto de Naruto, eso si que fue pésimo, para su gusto, nunca antes lo había visto caer de manera tan abrupta, no le era nada coherente, pero al verlo salir del agua siguió la situación de cerca.

-No lo hiciste mal, te distrajiste un poco pero…-

-Fue terrible-le dijo mientras la abrazaba repentinamente, Kiba sintió que le daban una patada en el estómago, ese Naruto estaba abrazando a Hinata, y lo peor era que ella lo abrazaba también. Los vio hablar un poco más y luego ir a ver el clavado de Sasuke, no lo soporto mucho tiempo y se dirigió a ellos.

Sasuke salió del agua y paso junto a Kabuto, este llevaba una sonrisa risueña que posteriormente se volvió fría y malévola al pasar junto al Uchiha, los dos se quedaron viendo retadoramente, ese sujeto le caía mal.

-Voy a ganarte-le aviso mientras se marchaba muy seguro de lo que hacía.

-Eso tendrás que demostrarlo-le respondió mientras lo veía caminar hacia las escaleras de la plataforma.

-También me refería a Hinata-volteo a verlo un segundo antes de que subiera los primeros escalones. Sasuke se quedo perplejo al escucharlo, ahora si que se había ganado todo su odio y repulsión.

Por la actitud que había tomado el Uchiha al llevársela de su lado no se le hizo difícil suponer que el le tenía ganas, aun así ella no parecía tener algún interés en el y eso le agradaba; no parecía tener novio y se le hacía muy dulce ese sonrojo en sus mejillas. El era del tipo de personas que se concentran tanto en sus asuntos que no le importaban las relaciones formales, muchas chicas se interesaban en el y no a todas les decía que no, había tenido novias y varios compromisos pasajeros, a pesar de todo no sentía que de verdad estuviera en sincronía con ellas, quizás por que era algo superficial en el sentido de escoger una chica, quería que no fuera como las demás de materialista e interesada, le hacía falta alguien que no estuviera ansiosa de salir con alguien importante, alguien de buenos sentimientos, sin embargo había comenzado muy mal al conocer a Hinata, ella era un ángel desde que la visualizo cerca de la banca, la vio caminar y dirigirse a su amiga, se veía tan bien, tan pura, tan inocente, no parecía ser como las demás, eso le había atraído. Su pasado y su presente eran muy turbios, y no se podía decir que el fuera una buena persona pues era bastante ambicioso ya que plan que le proponía su tío Orochimaru era plan al que no se negaba a participar, y esa ultima propuesta era muy tentadora ya que ganarían mucho dinero, aun que no espero encontrarse con esa chica ahí…

Era su turno, había un gran silencio y definitivamente estaba concentrado, el verdadero objetivo de estar compitiendo ahí no era el que todos tenían, era bastante adverso a los deseos de triunfo de los demás, pero si hacía un buen salto Hinata quedaría impresionada y tal vez aceptaría salir con el. Esa era su idea cuando de reojo en menos de un micro segundo en el momento justo en el que había saltado vio como un chico de cabello castaño se acercaba a Hinata quien se encontraba a un lado de un chico rubio mientras lo estaban viendo saltar y este los interrumpía llevándosela de ahí.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- la jalo bruscamente del brazo sin tan siquiera haber hecho acto de presencia, salió de la nada para los dos.

-Ki… Kiba… Detente… espera…-la jalaba cada vez con más fuerza y trataba de llevársela lo más pronto posible de ahí. Con el fin de no dejarla ir y apartarla de Naruto inmediatamente apretó cada vez más su muñeca- Espera Kiba, me estas lastimando-se quejo al sentir que la apretaba más fuerte –Kiba…- trato de zafarse de el.

-Oye tu…-interrumpió los pasos del castaño- Hinata te dijo que la dejaras en paz- le quito el brazo de la chica y la aparto de el.

-¡Tu no te metas!-la alcanzo de nuevo y la halo provocando que ella dejara escapara un pequeño grito ahogado.

-¡Te dije que la dejaras en paz!-lo empujo fuertemente haciendo que este casi perdiera el equilibrio, esta ultima acción no dejo de ser captada por el otro quien enfadado se lanzo contra el dispuesto a golpearlo a todo lo que daba, todo en frente de Hinata, eso fue lo que alcanzo a ver Kabuto, sus músculos se tensaron y la única palabra que dejo escapar al ver tal escena desarrollarse fue…

-Rayos…-

Por estar poniéndoles atención perdió valioso tiempo que debió utilizar para impresionar a los jueces, como resultado apenas si pudo salvar su actuación, aun que no fue lo que todos estaban esperando de el pues se veía con más potencial.

La atención de los dos en el suelo se vio posada en la calificación que le pusieron a ese chico, Sasuke se quedo viéndolo desde que subió las escaleras y le dijo eso último sobre Hinata, claro que lo vio concentrado en un principio pero al saltar perdió toda la concentración que tenia al ver esa escena que mezclaba a Hinata de por medio, si de por si Sasuke no estaba complacido por la actitud de Kiba eso fue lo que salvó a Konoha.

Después de ver la repetición los jueces dieron su calificación final terminando por declarar los lugares:

-Sasuke

-Naruto

-Kabuto

La tribuna se estremeció en medio de los gritos de alegría, Sakura e Ino habían organizado una porra y ahí estaban dando de gritos mientras saltaban de emoción.

-¡SI!-gritaban, Konoha se había anotado otra victoria.

-¡Naruto ganaste!-se volvió hacía ellos mientras los dos se ponían de pie -Eres el segundo lugar…-

Hinata se quedo viendo a Naruto un tanto raro, no parecía tan alegre pero…

-SI… como debe de ser ¡Gane!-corrió a su lado, una sonrisa se coloco en la cara de ambos, Kiba no sentía que debía intervenir, si se metía de nuevo entre los dos ya sería demasiado obvio demostrar que sentía celos así que mejor se marcho, no quería verlos festejar.

Sasuke se unió al ajetreo, los tres estaban felices por la victoria, después fueron llamados al pedestal donde les dieron sus respectivas medallas y a Sasuke un ramo de rosas, ese era su momento, otra victoria para su larga lista como Uchiha. Por su parte Kabuto se sentía un poco tonto, no logro su objetivo del oro, pero ese en realidad no debía ser el motivo de su verdadera estadía ahí, los planes que habían tramado era bastante largos y elaborados y todo comenzaba con esa linda y hermosa chica de ojos perlas que llamó su atención…

Pasado eso las competencias aun no habían terminado, ahora era el turno de las mujeres, y Hinata tendría que competir contra Temari, no podía decir que no estuviera nerviosa, el estar en frente de todo el público que esta atento a cada uno de sus movimientos no se le hacía nada cómodo e incluso comenzó a tartamudear.

-De verdad no haz cambiado mucho Hinata… lo siento, pero yo vine a ganar-se quedo pensando al verla ponerse de los nervios de punta al estar con su respectivo equipo junto a Karin, las dos no se llevaban bien en lo absoluto y ese era el peor momento como para continuar con sus diferencia y a pesar de que Hinata ni le dirigía la mirada por que estaba más preocupada en pensar que podría equivocarse y hacharlo todo a perder pero la pelirroja sostenía una mirada de desprecio para la Hyuuga.

Fue el turno de Karin y lo hizo bastante bien, pronto sería el turno de Hinata después de Temari y no pudo evitar sentir ganas de desmayarse, los nervios la estaban consumiendo en lo absoluto, incluso su visión se empezó a hacer borrosa, quería escapar muy lejos de ahí, no quería enfrentarse al público.

-¡Hey Hinata!-la sostuvo de la espalda antes de que se dejara caer.

-Naruto-…kun-lo reconoció en medio de su letargo.

-Hey ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estas segura de que puedes competir?-le ayudo a erguirse, le preocupaba verla así de estresada, estaba toda apanicada.

-Yo… Yo…-no sabía que responderle, estaba demasiado perdida como para encontrar palabras coherentes para darle la correcta explicación de su conducta, pero no podía, sus cuerdas vocales estaban atadas, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Hinata?- estaba extrañado, ella dio todo de si en los entrenamientos para poder llegar hasta ahí y poder dar su mejor papel justo como todos se lo juraron antes de la competencia al grito de:

-¡Konoha!-

-¡No creo ser capaz de lograrlo!-le confesó, esa oración le vino de repente y demostraba que de verdad estaba sintiendo los nervios en cada célula de su cuerpo, en la sangre que corría por sus venas, en el mismo aire que respiraba e impregnaba sus pulmones, sentía que todo estaba acabado ya.

-Hinata…-

-No, ¡No puedo Naruto!… ¡no puedo!… lo voy a arruinar…-

Hubo un gran silencio entre los dos, el edificio estaba en reciproco silencio junto a ellos y solo se vio interrumpido al escuchar el clavado de Temari y los elogios y aplausos que lo siguieron.

No tenía el valor suficiente como para poderlo ver a los ojos y recibir su respuesta o dejar ir otra confesión de su sentir en ese momento, estaba a punto de volverse a reclamar a si misma su incapacidad de poder encarar a la gente cuando Naruto la detuvo con su voz.

-No es cierto…-

-¿Eh?-levanto su rostro al recibir esa extraña respuesta por parte de el, siempre había estado su lado para animarlo y brindarle la confianza que necesitaba y de la cual carecía a veces y al verla caer ante los propios principios que le había enseñado no le iba a permitir huir.

-No eres una cobarde-le aseguro reclamándole el bajo autoestima que le estaba demostrando, con todo el tiempo que había pasado junto a ella sabía que no era así-has dado todo de ti en cada entrenamiento no puedes rendirte ahora-.

-Naruto-kun… yo…-

-No debes dejarte intimidar por nadie, nunca lo hagas, haya arriba solo vas a ser tu y nadie más-

-Pero yo…- lo detuvo con su recelo para las competencias, todavía seguía insegura, –No se si pueda ser capaz…- le libero su último secreto, en el pasado se había visto presionada en otras competencias donde sabía que era buena pero siempre terminaba fallando y no eran precisamente de clavados.

-Hinata…-la recupero antes de que se fuera al abismo de la desconfianza nuevamente-Haz estado ahí siempre que te he necesitado, eres una gran amiga para mí y realmente agradezco tu amistad…-

-Naruto…- eso si que no se lo esperaba de el por más inmaduro que se comportara.

- Déjame ser yo estaba vez quien te de ánimos –le sonrió acariciando sus mejillas sonrojadas que se coloraron al escuchar esas dulces palabras de aliento que le acababa de brindar.

Al sentir su mano en su rostro pudo sentir la calidez que despedía la piel del rubio, quería seguir sintiendo toda esa confianza que le estaba transmitiendo, siempre; desde que lo conocía con solo ver su sonrisa la tranquilidad y una profunda felicidad la invadía, no dejaría que los nervios la derrumbaran, no esta vez, no frente a Naruto.

-Si te da miedo solo voltea a verme, sabes que yo te estoy apoyando-le confirmo aun más su valía.

-Lo hare-

Su nombre fue pronunciado para la plataforma se tuvo que ir, debía llegar a tiempo para su turno.

-Hinata-la detuvo antes de que se fuera.

-¿Qué…?-antes de que pudiera reaccionar el rubio la había tomado entre sus brazos.

-Da lo mejor de ti, este es tu camino, no renuncies a el-

-Naruto-Kun-

-Hyuuga-la llamaron de nuevo, se separaron luego de mandarse el uno al otro una sonrisa confidente del profundo lazo que los unía y se dispuso a subir las escaleras, a un lado de la alberca la rubia de coletas salía del agua.

-Suerte-se desearon las dos al pasar junto a la otra.

-Que gane la mejor…-

Desde arriba podía mirar hasta donde las paredes delimitaban la estructura del edificio, todas las miradas del público se posaron en ella, el silencio se hizo presente y su corazón se disparo.

-Rayos…-se dijo para si, toda la confianza que sintió se desplomo ya estando frente a las circunstancias. Estaba a punto de regresarse para bajar por las escaleras cuando sintió una sensación cálida y penetrante desde atrás, cuando volvió a mirar se encontró con los profundos y hermosos ojos del rubio, la estaba observando, y le estaba dando todo su apoyo con una simple mirada- No, no puedo darme por vencida sin tan siquiera haberlo intentado, no puedo detenerme ahora, lo voy a hacer, voy a saltar- se regreso al filo del la plataforma que delimitaba el borde donde se preparo para saltar, estaba lista, sus nervios se fueron y solo se concentro en poder dar su mayor esfuerzo en ese salto, y así lo logró.

Las eliminatorias fueron normales, poco a poco se fueron yendo varias y la cuarta participante de Akai-Mizu-sen do se marcho, la carga de la victoria ahora recaía sobre Temari, debía ser el oro o nada, lamentablemente durante las competencias vio la perfección y destreza de su amiga la cual no había conocido antes.

-No pensé que fuera tan buena…-

-Eso no debe importare-le reclamo su entrenador desde atrás- El que sea tu amiga no debe distraerte, tu viniste aquí por el oro y eso es lo único que debes tener en mente, ¿entiendes?-la miro enojado en verla dudar de su victoria, era bastante estricto y Temari lo sabía, ahora comprendía por que había querido un respiro de sus profesores y no se quedaba las vacaciones de invierno en el colegio.

-Si-asintió cabizbaja, ya no esta tan segura de ganar.

Desde la banca Naruto y Sasuke veían el desempeño de Hinata, definitivamente estaban seguros de que ella ganaría, aun así Karin estaba en la competencia todavía y las medallas se discutirían entre ellas y la chica rubia de coletas. A cada salto que daba Hinata el rubio la miraba y en sus ojos recibía toda la confianza y los ánimos que pudiera pedir, su pánico se iba y se sentía profundamente feliz, todo lo contrario de Temari que más que nada estaba presionada por su entrenador.

-Oye teme-le interrumpió Sasuke sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-se volteo a verlo, los dos ya estaban cambiados con la ropa deportiva de la escuela la cual era de color azul marino con blanco en algunos detalles.

-¿No te sentirás mal por que ella vaya a conseguir el oro y tu no?- Los ojos de Naruto se dilataron, no había pensado en esa realidad… -¿Naruto?- bajo la cabeza, esta acción no paso desapercibida por la Hyuuga, también estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Tal vez si me quedo en segundo lugar Naruto no se sentirá así…-se quedo con ese pensamiento en su cabeza antes de saltar, pero no pudo contenerse y lo hizo bien, ya era automático en ella pero salpico un poco, cosa que no hacía, y al salir volteo a ver a Naruto como las veces anteriores, definitivamente algo le pasaba y este fue a verle, no era normal que se hubiera apagado así.

-Hinata-la detuvo antes de que fuera su turno, si no lo hacía bien la siguiente vez que saltara terminaría en tercer lugar.

-Naruto-kun-lo vio aproximarse-¿Qué sucede?-miro la expresión que tenía en su rostro, se veía un tanto molesto.

-Soy yo quien debería preguntarte eso-respondió.

-¿Co…como dices?-se le quedo viendo exaltada, estaba confundida pero sabía que el ya había notado su actitud.

-No lo hagas-miro hacía otro lado como con tono de resignación.

-Naruto…-

-Si yo logré la plata y tu ganas el oro será por que pusiste todo tu empeño y esfuerzo en hacerlo, no lo hagas por quererme hacer sentir mejor, hazlo por que de verdad eres así de buena, que nadie te lo haga dudar-le dijo recuperando su postura firme y decidida.

-Naruto-kun…-esas palabras le regresaron su aliento nuevamente –Gracias- El conocía mejor que nadie su gusto por los clavados, su madre había sido campeona olímpica y lo traía en la sangre, lamentablemente para su padre esa era una parte que no quería sacar a la luz y siempre se había empeñado en hacer de sus hijas unas gimnastas de categoría, su hermana menor lo había conseguido, pero para ella no era lo mismo, era demasiado estresante, prefería dejarse llevar y sentir el aire al momento de saltar directo al agua dando elegantes y pronunciados giros, simplemente esa era su vida y era lo que le apasionaba.

-No te preocupes por mi-le sonrió para tranquilizarla un poco más –Pude haber cometido una tontería, pero te garantizo que no se volverá a repetir, la próxima vez me llevare el oro, ¡De veras!-le dijo con aire ambicioso por procurar ser mejor.

-Lo se-le respondió mientras se despedían por que ya era su turno.

-Da lo mejor de ti Hinata-chan-termino de desearle suerte cuando se iba.

Ya arriba Hinata se coloco en posición, era ahora o nunca, Naruto le devolvió la fuerza y fortaleza que necesitaba, siempre había sentido el pánico de que toda la gente la mirara y la juzgara si se equivocaba, pero al sentir los profundos ojos azules del rubio se tranquilizaba por completo, sus ojos le daban la confianza y valor necesarios para lograr lo que ella quisiera.

-Solo mírame Naruto-kun-se dijo a si misma mientras cerraba los ojos, abajo Temari la veía prepararse, definitivamente iba a ganar.

-Tú puedes amiga-.

Hinata saltó y dio varios giros, después entro limpiamente en el agua sin salpicar casi nada, había sido preciso y perfecto, la tribuna enloqueció, su silencio se vio apagado al ver la calificación de los jueces:

-Hinata

-Temari

-Karin

Konoha lo había hecho de nuevo, ganó, ahora si había superado en lo absoluto a su némesis Akai Mizu-zen-do.

-¡Eso Hinata!-exclamaron sus amigas desde el público.

Al salir del agua recibió a Sasuke y a Naruto, estaban felices y satisfechos de su desempeño, lo había hecho, los abrazo a los dos en señal de agradecimiento y luego se acerco a Temari, las dos no se dieron tiempo a palabras y su acciones lo dijeron todo.

-Felicidades-se alegro su amiga.

-Gracias-

Karin se acercó, las tres debían ir al estrado para recibir sus medallas, nuevamente como en un principio el oro se llevó los aplausos de todos, estaban felices, y Yamato más que todos, lo habían logrado, de verdad lo hicieron, al bajar después de recibir los elogios de todos Karin y Hinata se quedaron viendo fijamente, si bien no se llevaban bien después de un tiempo las dos habían comprendido que eran compañeras sobre todas las cosas, aun así a Karin no le terminaba de caer bien la idea de que ella fuera mejor.

-Felicidades-se limito a contestar.

-Gracias Karin-le agradeció sacándola de control, secretamente la estaba perdonando por lo que le hizo aquella vez que le tiro sus cosas en el agua –Tu también lo hiciste bien-le sonrió mientras se retiraba.

-Hinata…-era una gran persona por perdonarle todo lo que la había hecho pasar, cierta culpa se dejo sentir en el interior de la pelirroja, se arrepentía por haberse comportado así con ella.

Después de todo el alboroto de las competencias y una vez terminadas los profesores decidieron llevarse a todos a celebrar, y seria a todos, incluyendo a los de las otras escuelas, según su educación recíproca irían todos los concursantes , no fue debatido ni discutido al estar todos de acuerdo y se marcharon, la celebración sería en un lujoso hotel cercano, lo harían en el salón y habría un banquete, todo se mostraba perfecto para festejar y Hinata les presentó a Temari a Sakura y a Ino, para su sorpresa se llevaron bien de volada, la rubia extrañaba ese ritmo de vida rodeada de las personas que mejor le caían, y estaba feliz por volver a reunirse con su amiga después de tanto tiempo pues se había mudado.

-Sabes Hinata, solo falta que Ten-Ten este aquí- le menciono mientras salían de las instalaciones de la escuela.

-Cierto-recordó a su amiga que debía estar muy lejos de ahí.

-Y bien Temari, ¿ibas en el mismo grupo que Hinata?-le hizo la platica Ino llamando su atención y distrayéndolas de recordar los momentos buenos y pasados de sus estadía en su escuela anterior.

-No, yo voy un año antes que Hina-les respondió.

-¡¿Cómo?!-se preguntaron ambas.

-Creímos que ibas en el mismo grado que nosotras-explico la pelirosa sorprendida.

-Nop-se quedaron viendo las dos, también a Temari le parecía divertido la actitud de ese par.

Pasaron a sus respectivas casas y Temari tuvo una maravillosa idea, las cuatro irían de compras de último minuto para comprar algo digno de usarse en esa ocasión para celebrar el triunfo logrado. Todas se marcharon y llegaron al mall, ahí se aproximaron a un lugar de marca donde tanto Ino como Sakura se quedaron atónitas al ver los precios, sabían que Hinata tenía dinero, y al parecer Temari también, sin embargo no eran engreídas y presumidas como ellas juzgaban a esa clase de chicas de tarjeta de crédito Premium.

-¿Te gusta ese?-le pregunto Temari a Ino al ver que miraba fijamente un hermoso vestido púrpura en el aparador, era simplemente bello, esta asintió –Veo que tienes buenos gustos-le dijo –Es chanele-.

-No pierdo nada con admirarlo- se quedó viendo la tela finamente bordada, al checar el precio su corazón casi se le iba al cielo, costaba lo que para ella no terminaría de pagar hasta que tuviera treinta años, así que dejo escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Creo que Hinata debería probárselo-le señalo.

-Es una buena idea-le remarco su opinión y juntas se lo pidieron a la encargada para que se lo llevara a su amiga, al ver la prenda Hinata no se lo creía.

-¿De… de verdad creen que debería usar esto para la fiesta?- se les quedo viendo con suspenso –no creo que me quede-trató de excusarse con tal de no probarse vestido tan atrevido.

-Ese no es un buen pretexto Hinata –la regaño Sakura -¡Pruébatelo!-casi se lo decía como orden, la pobre solo obedeció, Sakura daba miedo cuando levantaba la voz, no perdía nada y se lo puso. Llevaba una hermosa caída y descubría sus hombros y parte de su espalda, llevaba bordados oscuros en el frente que daba la ilusión a un corsé, el diseño era simplemente exquisito, no era lo que ella acostumbraba usar pues tenía la mala costumbre de siempre ropa holgada, cosa que le reclamaban sus amigas por tener ese escultural cuerpo y ocultarlo detrás de sus grandes chamarras y sudaderas, aun así admitía que ese era un hermoso vestido.

Las tres se quedaron asombradas cuando esta salió del probador, estaba hermosísima.

-Hinata-chan, te ves genial-

-Estas bellísima-la elogiaron.

-Definitivamente te lo llevas-le aseguro Temari aún con cierto recelo de que no fuera apropiado lo compró. Temari compró un vestido negro largo y formal, le quedaba bien y la hacía verse seria como era su objetivo, lo completo con una chalina suave imitación piel y con unos zapatos de tirantes negros que compro también, usaron de pretexto la ocasión para ir a comprar calzado también y ahí las cuatro si que compraron.

Al llegar a la fiesta Hinata y Temari metieron a Sakura y a Ino como pudieron ya que querían divertirse en grupo, como no hizo su entrada triunfal ninguna de las dos no notaron cuando llegaron, a un lado Naruto y Sasuke platicaban entre ellos, esas dos no fueron las únicas que colaron gente a la fiesta, Shino y Shikamaru fueron convencidos de asistir y a pesar de que Shikamaru estaba empezando a aburrirse Shino fue asediado por varias chicas a quienes no les negó una pieza.

-¿Por qué no hay ramen en esta fiesta?-se quejaba el rubio viendo los bocadillos pequeños de caviar.

-Pero de que hablas Naruto, es un banquete no el puesto de Ichiraku –le señalo el Uchiha al escuchar las quejas de su amigo.

-Me sigue pareciendo injusto-

Sasuke ignoro esto ultimo para dedicarse en pensar en los motivos que pudieron retrasar la llegada de cierta chica de cabello negro y bellos ojos opalinos

-Oye Naruto, ¿No has visto a Hinata?-le pregunto al no visualizarla entre los invitados.

-No ¿Por qué me lo preguntas Sasuke? – Le dirigió su mirada ignorando la comida -¿Acaso te gusta? – lo miro extrañado, incluso tragó saliva, no sabía que pensar en caso de que su respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-Nunca he dicho tal cosa teme-se volteo hacía otro lado para no mirarlo a los ojos, esa respuesta tranquilizo al rubio.

Shikamaru estaba mirando la reunión, había dejado asombrados a varios invitados con su intelecto y sobre todas las cosas seguía fastidiándose de estar ahí, hasta que visualizo a una rubia conocida entre la gente, su risa y su voz lo hicieron reconocerla y se aproximo a ella en cuanto la vio sola.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ino?-la halo del brazo mientras con la otra mano sostenía una copa de vino.

-Shikamaru-volteo a verlo –No me esperaba verte aquí-se explico.

-Yo tampoco-respondió un tanto extrañado de verla así, le parecía que se veía muy bien.

-Así que a ti también te colaron-sonrió felizmente al descubrirlo en una movida.

-Si no lo hicieran yo no los colaría en la fiesta del triatlón académico-sorbió un poco más de la oscura bebida.

-Claro…-se le quedo viendo reprochando su manera de actuar –Creí que nos daríamos un tiempo-se toco el cabello un tanto nerviosa.

-Lo se- tomo un poco más – Pero…- no estaba muy seguro de que sentir en ese momento así que solo hablaría con la verdad- ¿No te haz puesto a pensar que tal vez fue un error?-la vio acongojarse el oirlo, también sentía lo mismo, se gustaban pero no había esa química entre los dos que esperaban, no había conexión ni magia.

-Siempre… creo que somos mejores amigos que pareja –hablo con la mirada baja, a pesar de todo había disfrutado estar con el.

-Si…- se empino toda lo copa –Aun así no deja de ser problemático y complicado-se alejo de ella y tomo otra copa de uno de los meseros, eran campeones, no les negarían nada esa noche a pesar de ser menores de edad (solo se vive una vez).

-Shikamaru….-

Su relación no daría para más pero su amistad no cambiaria en nada, solo tenían que dejar de ver al otro como su novio o novia.

Naruto seguía junto a Sasuke, desde lejos cierta pelirroja lo estaba espiando, todas las chicas de ahí habían tratado de lucirse frente a el, querían bailar con el, pero a este simplemente no le importaba, quería irse lo más pronto posible de ahí solo que la curiosidad de ver como iría vestida Hinata a tal reunión tan elegante no se le quitaba de la mente, sería una bella estampa aunque el no sentía que usar siempre traje fuera algo que quisiera, pero siendo él el oro, debía quedarse como las veces anteriores luciendo a la escuela.

Naruto seguía picando la comida y misteriosamente Sasuke, Kiba, Kabuto y el estaban mirando hacía el mismo punto: la entrada, esperaban ver a Hinata entrar, solo que desconocían que ella ya estaba adentro.

-¿Aun con esto Karin?-la regaño Suigetsu al verla suspirar a lo lejos por el Uchiha.

-¿Ahora que quieres?-se fastidio al presentir que la regañaría de nuevo, aun no quería admitirlo, no hasta probar con sus ultimas fuerzas que había alguna posibilidad de que regresaran.

-Quería saber su quieres bailar-la invito amablemente.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió bastante por su actitud- ¿Hablas en serio?-

-No dejaría que mi mejor amiga se fuera en blanco durante una fiesta-le sonrió amablemente.

-Suigetsu…-

La sensación de Sasuke al tener los ojos de Karin sobre el se dejó de sentir y cuando volteo la vio bailando junto a cierto chico de cabello azul, de una manera bizarra se sintió feliz por ella.

De una esquina, al lado de una chica de cabello rosa una bella chica de cabello negro se dejo ver de entre la gente quien se retiraba para poderla admirarla en todo su esplandor, iba peinada de manera que su cabello parecía caireles, estaba ondulado, producto de la insistencia de Temari por hacerla ver linda, también la maquillo delicadamente, sus labios estaban de una carmín que hacía lucir la flor que le acomodó en el cabello, su sombra era violeta y decoraba bellamente sus ojos los cuales resaltaban como auténticas perlas.

-¿Qué tanto miras Sasu…?-la voz del rubio se corto al ver el mismo punto que el ¿de verdad era Hinata?

Camino por entre los invitados recibiendo halagos y felicitaciones por su medalla, estaba feliz y tenía ganas de ver a los demás pero sobre todo ver al rubio que la acompaño en cada momento en que no se sintió capaz durante la competencia y que gracias a el pudo llegar hasta donde llegó.

-¡Hinata!-la llamo una voz familiar justo antes de que pudiera visualizar a Naruto y Sasuke.

-Yamato-sensei…-lo reconoció, Sakura se mezclo éntrela gente para no ser cachada como colada y que no la regañaran.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, eres nueva y no conoces la tradición, acompáñame-se la llevo justo hacia donde estaba Sasuke y el rubio. Los dos estaban mudos admirándola como iba vestida, estaba usando un hermoso collar que atraía a ver su blanca piel y la gema era verde azul en tonos y matices muy intensos.

-Sasuke, Hinata, ustedes dos ganaron el oro quiero que bailen juntos- les explico.

Naruto tenía un bocadillo en la boca y al escuchar lo que les dijo Yamato sintió que el bocado se le iba hacía los pulmones.

-¿Cómo?-

-Es tradición, normalmente Sasuke bailaba con la chica que ganaba de Akai Mizu-zen-do pero esta vez estoy orgulloso de ver a dos alumnos de Konoha bailando juntos por primera vez- Ante tal explicación y la emoción de su maestro no se negaron y los dos se dirigieron a la pista, Sasuke la trató muy delicadamente, se veía tan despampanante y hermosa que sentía que si incluso la miraba demasiado podría romperla, aun así no dejo de sostenerla firmemente durante el baile, quería sentirla cerca de el, cerca de su cuerpo, querer percibir la delicada fragancia que despedía su cuerpo, era embriagadoramente deliciosa.

* * *

Pronto la continuación, la colocare como mis primeras prioridades solo que debo solucionar unos cuantos problemas con respeto a mi vida personal que me traen vuelta loca, estoy bastante confundida y desepcionada, eso es terroble, las cosas no son siempre como una se las espera...

Comentarios, quejas y sugerencias son recibidas

Bye

Besos

Vixen


	7. Tan solo una pieza

Por que ustedes lo pidieron y por que yo no tenía otra cosa que hacer, la continuación esta lista XD.

Este fin de semana estuvo de locos, para empezar mis compañeros de curso son BI, resulta que cierta persona esta en mal plan y lo negó, me mandó mucho a… irme a saludar a la progenitora XoX, y se dice ser mi amigo, luego el otro es un tonto, me cae bien, pero hasta yo tengo límites, (es mejor estar sola que mal acompañada) ...Luego ese mega rollo que nos paso en las instalaciones del curso cuando detectaron una fuga de gas, no, pero si que fue para morirse ya que llamaron a los bomberos y todo eso, ¡¡¡y a mi salón no lo evacuaron!!! 8O,… y luego nos salen con que ya todo esta bien, sigan con lo que estaban haciendo… ¡pero que trauma! ...Después mis planes de volver a ver a una amiga que no veo desde hace años… estoy bien cansada, pero me hizo pensar, ¿Qué tanto he hecho en mi vida como para morir y estar satisfecha? Wow que profundo… bueno en lo que lo medito ocupo el tiempo que tengo libre para seguir con la continuación, así que aquí esta:

* * *

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

Hinata bailaba bastante bien, era como si la música predijera y fuera la que siguiera el ritmo de ella, como si estuvieran mezcladas, era sencillamente hermoso y Sasuke lo sabía. Se suponía que debía guiar el baile él, pero ella lo haría demasiado bien incluso sin no estaba el, solo estaba ahí como un adorno, acompañándola. Su presencia era necesaria, era como ver a la luz y a la oscuridad danzar rítmicamente en medio de lo que parecía ser una lucha para demostrar quien era más atractivo ya que el también tenía lo suyo en el baile.

**Capitulo siete:** Tan solo una pieza

Sasuke llamaba la atención de todas, era extremadamente guapo y cortés, cuanto la soltaba para que se luciera con una vuelta la hacía regresar con gracia y porte, era demasiado perfecto como para ser cierto, definitivamente eran como dioses que se liberaban en medio de ese bello baile que los envolvía en un aura de dinamismo y perfección absoluta que parecían ser el uno para el otro.

El Uchiha estaba extrañado de estar tan emocionado bailando, era como si solo estando junto a ella pudiera dejarse llevar por la corriente y esas sensaciones que ella despertaba en el era como ser movido por una ola de impacto que acarreaba demasiado de por medio, todo se veía entremezclado, cada giro, cada movimiento, cada paso, todo era excelente, era como una descarga eléctrica para poder alcanzar el cielo, con solo poder aspirar el aroma de su cabello todo él se estremecía…

Sakura e Ino veían desde lejos como su amiga disfrutaba el bailar con él, pues era la victoria lo que estaban celebrando, y a pesar de lo celosas que sentían por ella no dejaban de verse felices por su amiga.

Temari había estado observando a Hinata desde que su profesor la llamó, no se equivoco al casi obligarla a que la peinara de esa manera pues la había dejado bellísima y la propia Hinata estaba agradecida por su detalle tan oportuno para semejante ocasión, incluso se había atrevido a usar el collar que le regalo su madre la última navidad que pasaron juntas ya que esta pereció unos cuantos meses pasado el año nuevo cuando era solo una niña, sin embargo no dejaba que las lágrimas nublaran sus ojos y practicar clavados era lo que más le gustaba pues se sentía más cerca de ella a cada instante, el momento justo en el que se separaba de la tierra y se dejaba llevar por la gravedad y esa posibilidad de llegar a retar al aire en su camino hacia el agua era simplemente emocionante.

Las manos de Sasuke recorrían la cintura de Hinata explorando la calidez que despedía la chica, era extraña, casi mágica esa sensación que podía percibir, era irresistible, le gustaba y siempre se había preguntado que había debajo de esa ropa holgada que usaba y a pesar de verla en traje de baño casi todos los días y notar su figura bien esculpida no parecía estar satisfecho, quería sentir cada una de las fibras de su fina piel de porcelana, tan blanca y tan deseable que había visto desde que salió del dojo tiempo atrás cuando le demostró que no era como las demás que estaban tras sus huesos, esas bellas y largas piernas que tenía, esa delineada y bien torneada cintura, no estaba usando escote y aun así el tamaño de su busto era una invitación a imaginarse querer arrancarle el vestido al primer descuido que tuviera…

La Hyuuga estaba perdida en el baile, era demasiado bueno ese chico, debido a su timidez trato de huirle varias veces para bailar un poco alejada de el, pero no podía, o era que el quien la alcanzaba para traerla de nuevo hacía si o era que ella quería regresar a su lado, era demasiado confuso…

Si quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando tendría que averiguarlo, la canción paso a ser mas tranquila pues estaba terminando y fue cuando se animo a preguntarle.

-Hinata…-

-¿Qué… que pasa Sasuke-kun?-lo miro directamente a los ojos, tenía esa mirada dulce e inocente que siempre ponía, era como si dieran ganas de quererle arrebatar toda esa ternura que irradiaba, era insoportablemente bella.

-Te va a sonar un poco extraño pero…- quería pasar más tiempo junto a ella, estaba seguro de que si el destino había querido ponerlos juntos esa noche era por que sería algo especial…-¿Querrías bailar conmigo un poco más?...- le pidió con una postura firme pero simpática a la vez, a pesar de seguir conservando su esencia dura y oscura propia de su personalidad se veía bastante influyente.

-Sasuke…-

La canción termino y todos les aplaudieron, era una bella escena la que se había suscitado en la pista, hacían muy bonita pareja, se veían bien en compañía del otro ¿Por qué era tan perfecto verla junto al otro? Era demasiado extraño percibir esa sensación y ese sentimiento al estar al lado de esa persona, pues nunca antes lo había sentido.

Todos los invitados habían estado viéndolos largo rato, su energía en ese baile era deslumbrante, cegadora, apantallante, se sentía la electricidad en el ambiente, aun así la idea que permanecía en la mente de Hinata era querer bailar con Naruto, pero después de eso sí que estaba más ocupada pensando en la persona que tenia en frente, no podría decirle que no incluso cuando su corazón la hacía sentir que estaba cometiendo un error, presentía que algo malo podría pasar, y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde…

-Claro-le sonrió tiernamente haciendo que el otro le agradeciera al cielo que aceptara, no quería apartarse de ella ni un segundo, incluso cuando percibía que su mejor amigo debía estar esperando poder verla, pero una fuerte e instintiva sensación de posesión se apoderó de el.

La música comenzó a sonar nuevamente y más gente se poso en la pista para continuar con la fiesta, Sasuke tomo a Hinata de nuevo por la cintura y comenzaron a bailar, pero esta vez era una pieza lenta. Ella coloco sus manos sobre los brazos del chico, estaban bastante entretenidos con el otro mirando la profundidad de los ojos de su acompañante que se perdieron, eran tan serenos, tan dulces, apacibles, y llenos de secretos que enterraron en su pasado pero que aún así seguía atormentando su presente lo podían ver todo en sus pupilas, era como sui fueran un libro abierto. Eran demasiado parecidos y eso lo podían notar en la actitud del otro desde que se conocieron pues conociendo el dolor y el temor a ser inferiores los dos se aislaron en si mismos ajenos a su alrededor, ella con su timidez y el con su seriedad, aun así la misma persona llegó para los en el momento justo antes de caer al abismo de soledad de donde saldrían con muchas dificultades o regresarían muertos por dentro, Uzumaki Naruto, el chico conocido por los demás como la oveja descarriada que acabaría mal por que según ellos era un perdedor, de verdad que no lo conocían en lo absoluto, llegaba a cometer errores, era humano, hacer estupideces, así se comportaba a veces de inmaduro, pero nunca se rendía, y cuando fallaba se levantaba con la cabeza en alto para volver a intentarlo, no se detendría incluso si no era una situación favorable para el, no pararía hasta lograrlo dando todo de si, era algo que nunca cambiaria en el, y más ahora que había abierto los ojos a la realidad de su situación gracias a Hinata y se había puesto las pilas para continuar con sus sueños y metas en la vida… el los salvo a ambos, y le estaban profundamente agradecidos. Entonces, al mirar en sus ojos lo supo, ella al igual que Sasuke, admiraban la determinación de Naruto, mas ella por sobre todas las cosas…

-¿Solamente es admiración?...- se quedo pensando la pelinegra, no todo lo que decían de Sasuke era mentira, verdaderamente era atractivo y bien parecido, pero ella continuaba pensando en Naruto, sintiéndolo como una profunda marca en su corazón, era demasiado extraño. No supieron como pasó pero cuando se dieron cuenta ya era su tercer baile juntos, e iban por el cuarto…

El ahora el rubio solo los estaba siguiendo con la mirada, trataba de distraerse un poco ya que de la nada sintió que su estómago se encogía al ver a Sasuke y a Hinata bailar. Era su amiga y la quería mucho, de hecho cierto sentimiento romántico se había desarrollado por ella en su corazón, y con esa pequeña demostración definitivamente estaba seguro de que lo único que podría esperar por parte de ella sería solo su amistad y que así seria siempre, solo serian amigos, debía deshacerse de su intenciones adversas a una simple amistad para poder continuar siendo solo su amigo, y tendría que ser pronto antes de que se empezara a sentir rechazado por algo que ni siquiera podría ocurrir según él, y la respuesta le llego desde otro lado del salón.

-¿Naruto?-lo reconoció una voz de cierta chica que se estaba aproximando a el.

-¡Ah! Sakura-chan, no te había visto- se incorporo de nuevo a su cuerpo después de haber estado reflexionando lo que le dictaba su corazón, sentimientos profundos y encontrados llenos de confusión que se desvanecieron al ver a la pelirosa cerca de ahí.

Hinata estaba bailando con Sasuke mas adentro de la pista por entre los invitados cuando vio que Naruto estaba observando hacia otra parte, lo más seguro es que estuviera aburrido pues el no estaba para ese tipo de reuniones, soltó una pequeña risa la cual fue cuestionada por el Uchiha, ella solo respondió que era por que se había cordado de algo pero continuo contemplando a su amigo cerca de la mesa del banquete, quería ir a saludarlo, preguntarle si le gustaría bailar un poco con ella; Sasuke era una gran persona, uno de sus mejores amigos y compañeros, pero muy en su interior sentía deseos de estar junto a su rubio amigo y poder platicar con el, quería agradecerle nuevamente por su apoyo durante las competencias, tenía tanto que decirle, y entonces fue cuando Sakura se apareció junto a el, un escalofrió la recorrió al recordar como la describía Naruto cuando hablaban de ella, lucía estar perdidamente enamorado , esa era la imagen que siempre había tenido respecto a el y sus sentimiento de amor y un vago sentimiento de mido se poso en su ser.

-Se ven muy bien juntos ¿Verdad?-volteo a ver a Sasuke junto a su amiga en la pista.

-¿Qué?-

-Sasuke y Hinata-le señalo la pelirosa a la pareja bailando la pieza calmada que sonaba interpretada por la banda que había en el salón. El rubio no le puso mucha atención, la desilusión lucía perfectamente en su cara. Hinata quiso ir hacia Naruto en cuando termino el primer baile pero al ver la cara de Sasuke en medio de casi una súplica por querer concederle una pieza más terminó bailando con el casi media hora.

-No lo se…-le respondió mirando hacia otro lado, no soportaba verla con alguien más.

-Creo que es hora de dejar mi enamoramiento infantil a un lado…-

Esas palabras desconcertaron bastante a Naruto, no se lo esperaba de ella. Desde que Yamato llamó a Hinata para llevársela junto a Sasuke su corazón se aprisiono fuertemente, como provocando que este se hiciera pequeño, lo quería tanto, pero se veía tan lejano que los dos llegaran al menos poder dirigirse la palabra que prefirió no seguir torturándose más, incluso cuando se había imaginado que Hinata terminaría junto a Naruto…

–Creo que por fin he aprendido a valorar tus sentimientos hacia mi y los he aceptado, incluso creo que he llegado a desarrollar lo mismo hacía ti-sujeto su mano firmemente sacándolo de control.

El rubio que se quedo mudo, pero si ella lo estaba aceptando era perfectamente razonable que debiera sentir felicidad así que después de sus palabras incoherente y faltas de razón de la respuesta que le dio por entre su sonrisa los dos se dirigieron a la pista. Sasuke estaba tan concentrado en sentir la espalda descubierta de Hinata con las palmas de sus manos que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor, y mucho menos de lo que ella estaba experimentando en ese momento al ver que Naruto dejaba a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para ir a bailar con Sakura, el rubio la sujeto de la cintura y ella accedió a sus deseos y correspondió de igual manera rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, y ambos comenzaron a bailar.

Gracias a la insistencia de Sasuke Hinata estaba demasiado pegada a el, no guardaba ninguna mala intención pero definitivamente la estaba abrazando, ella trato de guardar distancia pero no pudo. A dos metros Naruto y Sakura seguían bailando, se veían felices, y eso era lo único que Hinata podía notar, así que le comenzó a doler en el corazón.

El joven Uchiha incluso había cerrado sus ojos para poder apreciar mejor el momento y seguir disfrutando de tenerla en sus brazos cuando la sintió temblar, Sakura se había recargado sobre el pecho de Naruto, como si los dos fueran una pareja de novios feliz y contenta por apenas comenzar a salir, y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, se quebró como si de una hoja seca y quebradiza se tratara, si ya de por si estaba bastante frágil por el esfuerzo que había hecho al haberse pasado las ganas de llorar al verlos dirigirse a la pista tomados de la mano en y solo lograr enfadarse más. Se desvaneció completamente su fuerza y se soltó a lágrima viva lo que se había estado guardando durante toda la canción en la que vio su Naruto bailar con su amiga.

-¿Hinata?-se aparto de ella el sentirla temblar solo para descubrir que de su hermoso rostro caían gruesas lagrimas que brillaban con la luz, se estaba destrozando poco a poco por verlos juntos – ¡Hinata! ¿Que sucede? ¿Qué te pasa?- no recibió repuesta alguna, llegaba a soltar alguno que otro gemido ahogado que trataba de callar mordiéndose el labio inferior para poder contenerse lo más rápido posible y para que Naruto no la viera sufrir por el. Sasuke no entendía lo que sucedía pero al voltear a ver a su mejor amigo bailando junto a la chica de cabellos rosas que siempre había deseado como novia lo entendió todo, lo más seguro es que Hinata supiera lo que el sentía por ella y el verlos a los dos le debió haber dolido demasiado, pues siendo tan cercanos debió haberse enamorado de el.

-Hinata…-seguía sollozando en su presencia, no soportaba verla así, estaba tan destrozada por tan pequeña escena que se dejo derrumbar encima del pelinegro, fue entonces cuando Sasuke la abrazo abruptamente para que se pudiera desahogar todo lo que quisiera, la joven hundió su rostro en el saco del Uchiha, quería esconder su llanto, ocultar su dolor, y Sasuke le estaba ayudando bastante.

Cuando Naruto giro en medio del baile junto a Sakura pudo ver que Sasuke y Hinata habían parado de bailar y este rodeaba a la chica con sus brazos y acariciaba su cabello, lo peor era que ella estaba correspondiendo a su abrazo con la cabeza metida en su pecho y aferrándosele de la espalda con sus manos presionando fuertemente la tela de su saco, eso si que lo sacó de balance, algo se quebró en su interior rompiendo por completo las cuarteaduras que se habían creado en su corazón antes por haberlos visto juntos, estaba junto a Sakura e incluso esta parecía por fin comprender sus sentimientos y ya le había dicho que termino por aceptarlos, pero no estaba feliz ¿Por qué?...

-Este teme…-pensó al verlo mirar desde lejos, eso lo impulso más a querer abrazarla con más fuerza e incluso enterrarla más en su cuerpo haciendo presión en su cuello para que siguiera recargada en el. Hinata seguía llorando pero Naruto solo podía ver que los dos se estaban abrazando y nada más.

-¿quieres irte de aquí?-se separo al sentir que no se estaba tranquilizando mucho a pesar de los intentos que hacía por calmarla.

Hinata respiro profundamente y el Uchiha seco sus lágrimas comprendiendo su manera de sentir las cosas y solo asintió con un movimiento lento de su cabeza.

-De acuerdo-la tomo de su hombro en un semi abrazo y se aleo junto a ella entre los demás invitados, en el último segundo antes de que abandonaran el salón Hinata volteó a ver a Naruto por última vez, este también estaba observándola y sus miradas se cruzaron en medio del dolor de la traición que sentían que le había cometido el otro, fue lo ultimo que pudo divisar antes de que se fuera de ahí.

-¿Naruto?-se separo de el Sakura al verlo distraído y mirando hacia otra parte.

Afuera en las escaleras de la salida del hotel Hinata se limpio del rostro las lágrimas que todavía quedaban en ella, aprovecho para quitarse el maquillaje y quedar con su tono de piel natural que siempre había lucido, con maquillaje o sin maquillaje seguía siendo hermosa incluso si no era su intención serlo.

-Realmente lo siento-le acerco un pañuelo para que se limpiara.

-No… fue mi culpa –se paso el perfumado y suave papel por la cara - creí que tal vez… - si decía su nombre volvería a romper en llanto como lo había hecho antes y no quería hacerlo más –solo somos amigos, no puedo pedirle más…-cayo aun con la desilusión en su aura.

Después de un largo silencio que hubo entre los dos Sasuke se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa, era un Uchiha y había llegado al baile en el mercedes que se compro como regalo de cumpleaños no hace mucho tiempo, Hinata aceptó y se subió en el auto. En donde se había sentado dejo abandonada la rosa que Temari le había acomodado en el cabello, tenía unos detalles de rocío y estaba decorada con diamantina, varios destellos brillaban en ella abandonada al paso de la joven de abatida presencia.

Se coloco el cinturón, después se subió Sasuke y emprendieron el camino hacía la avenida, la joven paso todo el tiempo callada esperando que en cualquier momento se estrellara el auto y se golpeara tan fuerte en la cabeza que todos sus recuerdos desaparecieran para así ya no sentir más dolor, pero no era el caso y solo siguió ahogando sus deseos de gritar, aparte de que fuera absurdo ya que no quería olvidar nada de lo que paso entre los dos y mucho menos olvidar a Sasuke quien la estaba apoyando ahora más que nunca.

Sabía como se sentía y no quiso decirle nada por miedo a poderlo arruinar, y solo condujo. Hinata vivía a una calle de la mansión Uchiha y como conocía a Neji desde hace un tiempo sabía donde vivía, le preocupaba como se encontraba todavía y la acompaño hasta la entrada de su casa.

-gracias por traerme Sasuke-le agradeció sacando sus llaves para poder entrar y tumbarse en la cama como tanto ansiaba, incluso tal vez tomar una ducha.

-No es nada-se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, acción que sorprendió bastante a Hinata cuyos ojos se abrieron de par en par, Sasuke la había besado, dulcemente, pero era un beso. No era tan oscuro y frio como parecía ser –No permitas que te afecte –le aconsejo antes de marcharse.

-Sasuke….-

-Te veré mañana ¿de acuerdo?- bajo los primeros escalones para poderse despedir y luego se marcho hacía su auto y regresar a su casa.

Toda la desolación que Hinata había sentido disminuyo un poco al sentir el apoyo y la comprensión de Sasuke, era un gran amigo.

-Gracias…-se despidió en silencio al verlo cruzar la reja de la villa Hyuuga custodiada por los guardias.

Ya en su casa su primo no se veía en los alrededores, lo más seguro es que ya estuviera dormido y se dirigió a su cuarto por las escaleras, llego al tercer piso y cruzo el ancho pasillo que llevaba a su habitación que más bien parecía un pequeño departamento, cruzo por el cuarto y llego a la terraza, abrió las puertas y se dirigió a la banca que estaba fusionada con el balcón que delimitaba el fin, el cielo estaba despejado y la luna se dejaba ver, estaba hermosa y resplandecía en medio de dos nubes que la rodeaban junto con estrellas que alumbraban con su fina y delicada luz; estaba triste todavía, pero sabia lo que esos sentimientos acarreaban para ella después de cierta experiencia en su escuela anterior, aun así no dejaba de dolerle y sentada se recargo sobre la piedra que detallaba al lugar, no quería seguir llorando pero no pudo contener una gruesa lágrima que se escapo de sus ojos perla, la luz de la noche la hizo brillar como si de un cristal se tratase, cerro sus parpados para entregarse por completo a terminar de sufrir su dolor, si, era bastante agotador y desgastante, no podía prohibirse a ella misma no llorar por Naruto, pero si lo iba a hacer sería solo esa noche y nada más, así que se dejo llevar por la punzada que sentía atravesada justo en medio de su pecho.

En la fiesta Naruto estaba devastado, no supo como pero sin palabras y solo con acciones había y le habían roto el corazón duramente, de verdad había sido un error terrible el que habían cometido los dos. Cabizbajo se acerco a la barra y se sentó, en cuanto se acerco el encargado le hizo una señal a la que este asintió, sacó un vaso de vidrio, colocó unos cuantos hielos y luego sirvió en este un poco de refresco hasta la mitad y luego vertió una bebida distinta de otra botella, una vez servida el rubio le dio un billete para posteriormente marcharse dejando una buena propina solo con el cambio.

-Veo que no eres tan ignorante-escucho que lo llamaban desde otro punto de la barra.

-Shikamaru-lo reconoció, estaba enfrente de varias copas y vasos de distintos tipos de bebidas alcohólicas que ya estaban vacías y así como tres botellas ya sin nada adentro y la que sujetaba en la mano a penas si tenía la mitad -¿Por qué etas bebiendo tanto? Te va hacer daño-le reprocho su actitud.

-Estoy bien- se dirigió hacia el como si nada -tendría que beber grandes cantidades de alcohol para ponerme mal- le corrigió al tiempo que tomaba un gran trago directamente de la botella.

-Una gran cantidad ¿eh?-era suficiente como para dejar alguien al borde de una congestión alcohólica y sin embargo lucia más fresco que una lechuga, estaba completamente lúcido, el rubio solo negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de su boca.

-Realmente no me preocupa- se excuso mientras se marchaba para perderse entre los invitados.

-Te mataras las neuronas-le alcanzo a decir antes de perderlo de vista, debía estar mal para haberse puesto así.

Naruto miró el vaso que llevaba en la mano y pensó en dejarlo en la barra al ver como estaba Shikamaru, se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo pedido, aun así al mirar en la pista el lugar especifico donde vio a Hinata bailar junto a Sasuke no lo pensó más y dio los primeros tragos, de inmediato sintió los efectos que esto le provocó y se lo termino todo lo más rápido que pudo, quería perderse y lo estaba logrando, esa no había sido una bonita fiesta como para querer celebrar y regreso a la barra para pedir algo más…

Temari estaba admirando en el vestíbulo una escultura en bronce que había sido elaborada con una técnica que ella conocía, era un diseño que había visto antes en alguna exposición de arte, solo que no recordaba donde.

-Se que te he visto antes…-se tocaba la cabeza tratando de hacer memoria -¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?-

Shikamaru pasó junto a ella y la vio con los ojos cerrados mientras meditaba con las imágenes en su cabeza para poder encontrar el lugar donde la vio, le pareció bastante curioso y a pesar de lo resistente que era, el alcohol si le estaba causando estragos que posteriormente resentiría.

-Es una original de Deidara, -le explico- expuso varias como estas hace un mes -.

-¡Si!, esa-exclamo al haber recibido la respuesta de alguien que pasaba cerca y haberle recordado uno de los mejores escultores que había en Tokyo–Gracias-se volteo para agradecerle a quien le había brindado la respuesta a su incógnita.

-No es nada- se alejo el joven de una coleta dejando a Temari con la curiosidad de saber quien era ese peculiar chico.

Ese día para muchos fue el más estresante que pudieron tener, por no decir terrible, maravillosas cosas pudieron haberse suscitado y ganar fabulosos títulos pero al final acabaron mal.

Cuantos deseos sentía de poder correr y escapar, detuvo su llanto hace varias horas y se metió a la bañera para poder terminar de calmarse, tal vez las burbujas se llevarían toda su sufrir y podría ser capaz de salir adelante como lo había hecho con anterioridad. Salió del agua y se fue a cambiar, se puso ropa ligera y espero a que se secara su cabello para poderse meter a la cama, fue entonces cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Si?-contesto sin mucho afán, no estaba de humor como para hablar por teléfono.

-Hinata ¿Dónde te metiste?-le pregunto su amiga todavía desde la fiesta.

-Hola Temari, yo…-

-¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido y sin decir nada?-

-No… no es nada Temari, estoy bien- de inmediato la rubia pudo percibir que estaba mintiendo, la conocía demasiado bien y desde hace bastante tiempo como para reconocer cuando estaba ocultando algo, pero prefirió no indagar para no estresarla, sabía que ese día sería su ultima noche ahí, se regresaría al internado de su escuela donde la rutina sería la misma y se reencontraría con su hermano Kankuro, pero nuevos planes rondaban en su mente y no los pasaría por alto, así que llegando al internado comenzaría el papeleo para llevar a cabo sus intenciones.

Colgó y se dirigió a su cama donde por fin se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo para poder descansar, al día siguiente debía ir a despedir a su amiga al aeropuerto.

Muy lejos de ahí un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina y delineador negro cargado al contorno, observaba por la ventana el bullicio de la ciudad. Estaba en una lujosa oficina dentro de un hotel bastante ostentoso que formaba parte de la cadena de hoteles Ai Suna Inn; en la frente llevaba tatuado el kanji de amor y estaba recargado en el vidrio del enorme ventanal pensando en la llamada que hizo en la mañana con su hermana, el seguía estudiando pero ya no en el internado al que asistía antes junto con sus hermanos, ya que desde muy joven había hecho ahorrado mucho y con el paso del tiempo fue invirtiendo en diferentes negocios y proyectos hasta que amaso una gran fortuna la cual era toda suya dejando a un lado las riquezas de su familia para ser más independiente.

Ya no tendría por que seguir estudiando, aun así no se había querido salir de Akai Mizu-zen-do debido a cierta persona a la cual se había apegado demasiado y que si bien en un principio se odiaban mutuamente ya que la despreciaba por ser y lucir tan débil al final terminó enamorándose de ella y pasando lo que consideró los mejores momentos de su vida, ya que nunca antes había tenido un amigo verdadero aparte de sus hermanos. Ella le cambió la vida al romper la armadura donde se había ocultado con su dulzura y pureza de corazón, pero solo con ella no se comportaba duro e inamovible con su actitud retadora que enfundaba miedo a cualquiera que lo viera, su sola presencia provocaba temor en los demás y solo ella era la confidente de sus verdaderos sentimientos, o por lo menos lo fue…

Gaara estaba bastante sumido en sus compromisos como joven empresario y tuvo que dejar el internado durante un tiempo, lamentablemente había tenido una discusión su novia en la que decidieron terminar definitivamente su relación, justo antes de tuviera que partir para arreglar los asuntos de sus negocios. El no podía simplemente dejar de pensar en ella, y cuando regreso para arreglar las cosas después de un mes y medio se encontró con la terrible noticia de que ya no estaba ahí. Incapaz de poder seguir con su ritmo de vida sin ella a su lado se salió por completo de la escuela para continuar con sus compromisos como empresario y estudiar por su cuenta. Aun con todo el dinero que tenía y los recursos a su alcance no la busco por creer que ella tal vez ya no quería volver a verlo, por eso fue sorprendente que el destino le trajera noticias de su paradero después de ese tiempo en el que estuvo reflexionando lo mucho que la necesitaba.

-Entonces te cambiaste de escuela…-recargo su cara en la mano que lo apoyaba - no importa ahora, ya te volví a encontrar…-

En la mesa de su escritorio dos fotografías llamaban la atención notablemente, una en la que estaba con sus hermanos vestidos con el uniforme de la prestigiosa escuela Akai Mizu-zen-do y otra en la que estaba con una chica vestidos con el mismo uniforme, pero los dos estaban abrazados y sonreían felizmente para la cámara, era una bella joven de ojos aperlados y largo cabello negro, se veían muy felices juntos, disfrutaban la compañía del otro.

-Te voy a recuperar-se juro así mismo en aquella noche de luna creciente.

* * *

Bueno, en lo que pienso que por lo menos soy una escritora de fanfics y eso es algo de lo que me siento feliz de haber hecho en mi vida me pongo a pensar… estando tan ligada a mis responsabilidades no he hecho mucho últimamente para divertirme y ser yo misma, eso esta mal, bueno, debe cambiar… y con eso me refiero a no preocuparme mucho o acabare con migo poniéndome bajo tanto estrés, sin embargo admito que escribir es bastante interesante y me gusta mucho, por lo que no lo voy a dejar.

La historia se pone algo turbia, debo aclarar bastantes puntos, con respecto al pasado de Hinata, también el de Sasuke, los futuros planes de Temari, la próxima aparición de Ten Ten, que pasara con Naruto, como se aclarara ese pequeño malentendido en el que los metí aquí arriba, Xol, drama, como soy cruel con esto…, no se preocupen, espero poder subir pronto la continuación, solo que debo terminar el trabajo de esta semana por que si no me irá mal y no me puedo dar el lujo de fallar en el último jalón de la escuela, ¡Animo!

Comenten, les agradezco todos sus reviews, no saben como me animan a seguir escribiendo,

Los quiero mil

Besos

Vixen


	8. Obstáculos en el camino

Esta es una disculpa para todos los lectores, lamento mucho la tardanza pero estos días he estado bajo el yugo del estrés, compromisos y todavía nervios por exámenes que se viene todavía, debo estudiar aun más por que hoy estuvo terrible, no se preocupen, no me la pase descansando como si nada ya que ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para mi misma, estoy hasta el cuello, pero saldré adelante como el ave fénix, sana y salva.

Más adelante publicare en lo que estuve trabajando, es una nueva idea, espero sea de su agrado, solo que es bastante extensa, aún así rectifico por este medio que nunca voy a dejar a medias alguna historia y menos esta que me gusta tanto, admito que los hago sufrir mucho, pero todo saldrá bien, ya verán.

* * *

Era un bello día en el que el sol se asomaba por el instituto de Akai Mizu-zen-do, Temari llegó con bien después de un tedioso viaje de dos horas, afortunadamente su amiga del pasado y aun del presente estuvo en el aeropuerto cuando esta abordo el avión. Estaba en primera clase y aun así le hacía falta la compañía de alguien con quien poder platicar, en eso estaba pensando cuando por una llamada de su hermano mayor se enteró que Gaara iba directamente en camino hacía Tokio para poder contactar a Temari e ir a ver algo en Konoha Gakuen. De inmediato se imagino sus planes de querer reencontrarse con Hinata, y aun en el peor de los casos no creía que fuera buena idea si la había visto bastante distante de su recuerdo con ese chico rubio en las competencias, y mucho menos al ver como bailaba con ese atractivo pelinegro de ojos oscuros, tal vez ya no habría nada para Hinata y Gaara en un futuro, pero este no lo aceptaría tan fácil…

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

-¿Qué? ¿Ya tomo el avión?, no puede ser, ya esta en camino a Tokio….- se quedó pensando la rubia cuando la secretaria de su hermano la corrigió.

-Lo siento Temari-sama pero Gaara-San no tomó un vuelo a Tokio, fue uno a Los Angeles-

-¿Qué?...-

**Capitulo ocho:** Obstáculos en el camino

Estaba decidido a ir a recuperar a Hinata en cuanto le amaneció en medio del mar de pensamientos que lo acecharon durante toda la noche, ya que no pudo concebir el sueño por muy cansado que estuviera. Tan solo era las cinco de la mañana cuando se metió a tomar una ducha bien fría para poderse quitar el sueño, solo así se despertó del cansancio que se le notaba y que también lo afectaba. Ya vestido llamo a su asistente para que le consiguiera un vuelo directo hacia Tokio en esa misma mañana, y así lo hizo, hasta que una llamada le cambio los planes.

-Gaara-sempai-se acerco muda y temerosa de su jefe la joven secretaria que tenia contratada.

-¿Qué sucede?-se volteo extrañado y apurado al mismo tiempo.

-Es… es la empresa de Estados Unidos, el señor James acaba de informar que debido a otros negocios solo podrá atender los suyos con usted mañana, claro, si no hay ningún inconveniente…-

-¿Que?…-

Ese trato lo había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo para hacerse de esos terrenos junto al mar donde podría aumentar sus ganancias, no se daría el lujo de perderlos, pero tampoco quería dejar a Hinata más tiempo, así que se vio obligado a elegir…

En el avión decidió dormir un poco, estaba molesto por haber tenido que abandonar sus planes de ver a su ex novia y poder recuperarla. Aún así no quitaba el dedo del renglón de que con solo poner las cosas claras todo saldría bien…

Al llegar el lunes Hinata llegó a la escuela como normalmente lo hacía: a un lado de Neji, y con una idea impecable de un día común y corriente, pero por dentro la hipocresía que estaba teniendo en su comportamiento no se contenía, se estaba engañando a si misma de que no pasaba nada, pero todo, absolutamente todo, estaba pasando, se veía venir sobre ella como un balde de agua helada para hacerla caer.

Su primo la dejo en su salón y se despidió, estaba actuando un tanto raro, independientemente de que amaneció misteriosa y callada después del baile su comportamiento cambió radicalmente, cosa que lo esta empezando a preocupar pues fue exactamente después de recibir una llamada de teléfono de Hiashi ese mismo fin de semana.

Paso de largo el aula dirigiéndose a su asiento, ignoraba por completo las miradas de desprecio que la mayoría de las chicas que la veían pasar, claro, solo algunas como sus amigas y buenas compañeras no lo hacían por que no encontraban razón de maltratarla moral y psicológicamente por lo que ocurrió, nunca lo planeo, y no era su culpa haber obtenido accidentalmente el interés de Sasuke.

Al llegar a su fila notó que cierto rubio del asiento contiguo al suyo tenía perdida la mirada por la ventana. Sintiendo su presencia volteo a verla y la capto en el momento justo en que ella también lo hacía por lo que sus miradas se cruzaron, a el le pareció que un ángel se había caído del cielo, pues Hinata siempre había lucido así para el, incluso cuando en un pasado la hubiera juzgado. Mientras tanto ella veía al chico de cabellos dorados que hacia doler su corazón, estaba enamorada de quien se convirtió en su mejor amigo desde que llegó a la escuela, los dos habían cometido el error de haberse enamorado del otro, pero no era una equivocación si los dos estaban puestos en el mismo camino…

Se volvieron las miradas al no querer fijarse en ver al contrario y así evitar confrontar el dolor de la decepción.

Tomo asiento y comenzaron las clases, Sasuke entro el salón justo a tiempo antes de que Asuma lo reprendiera por su retraso pero no fue así; se encamino hacia su lugar que como siempre había sido desde que conoció a Naruto tiempo atrás era la banca de delante de el. Con un simple gesto de su mano saludo a su amigo como todas las veces y al voltear a ver a Hinata la saludo con una dulce sonrisa, acto raro en el pero que definitivamente era sincero y algo que no había hecho por otra chica anteriormente al nunca antes haberse sentido así.

Cortésmente le devolvió el gesto con una disimulada sonrisa y este se sentó ignorando por completo que atrás el rubio se ahogaba con tal escena ¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke lo superara en todo? Era su mejor amigo, así había sido desde niños, incluyendo el tema de la chicas ya que Sakura, la chica que a el le gustaba siempre se fijaría en Sasuke y no en el; pero al llegar Hinata como una desconocida para todos y haberse ganado su amistad al ser una gran persona a pesar de lo tímida que era no soportaba la idea de tener que ver como no podía aspirar a al menos tomarla de la mano…

Sin tan siquiera haber jugado sus cartas Sasuke gano el juego limpiando la mesa, eso era una cortada en su corazón que no dejaba de doler y que aun destilaba ese intenso amor, estaba herido por tener que verse en la miseria de no poder estar con la persona que se le había clavado muy en lo profundo de su corazón, y lo que más lo lastimaba era saber que pudo haberse evitado todo eso si siempre la hubiera contemplado como una amiga y nada más, pero sabía que eso no pudo haber sido posible ya que no pudo haber evitado quedar prendado de ella por su belleza y calidez…

Durante el descanso Sasuke notó que Hinata no estaba con sus amigas como de costumbre, le pareció extraño y se preocupo al cruzarse por su cabeza la idea de haber provocado disturbios con ellas para que ya no le quisieran hablar por lo del baile, así que se alejo de su los demás chicos con los que estaba a quienes dejo expectantes al ver como se marchaba por el patio sin haberles dicho absolutamente nada.

-¿A dónde ira?- se cuestiono uno con su actitud

-¿y como se supone que lo sepa- le contesto altanero un chico de una coleta.

-Oye, no es para tanto Shikamaru, Choji solo tenía una duda-le reprimió un castaño al notar su agresividad constante desde que dejo de hablarse tan seguido con Ino. Los demás podían no saber nada de lo que ocurrió entre ellos pero claramente los había dejado bastante tocados a los dos ya que cuando volteaban a mirar al otro inmediatamente se enfadaban con todo el mundo.

-Como digas…-ignoró a Kiba quien al igual que Naruto sabía perfectamente a donde se dirigía el Uchiha y mientras el rubio prefería dejar de mirarlo dirigirse a buscarla para evitarse las penas, Kiba lo tomaba mal a tal grado de querer ir a romperle la cara a Sasuke

Ese día Shino no estaba con sus amigos, era lunes y ese día era cuando se reunía con su novia. Si bien el no le prestaba mucha atención a las chicas para no caer en conflictos amorosos eran ellas las que lo buscaban ya que se debía admitir que era bastante atractivo, con mucho misterio en su personalidad, una actitud ciertamente cerrada pero que atraía al sexo opuesto por esa misma razón.

La chica con la que termino enredado pero feliz se llamaba Midori, le gustaban mucho las plantas y los dos se conocieron en un paseo de la escuela, sin embargo no se había atrevido a verse hasta cosa de unas cuantas semanas, desde entonces se había convertido en una rutina, ya que todos los lunes era cuando pasaba por ella pues los dos admitían que no querían descuidar a sus amigos, y como era integrante del equipo de gimnasia de la escuela la esperaba siempre en las puertas del gimnasio para que saliera ya cambiada después de darse una ducha por haber estado entrenando.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-le informó a su novio cuando salió radiante por la puerta y Shino le ayudaba cargando su bolsa y tomándola de la mano como todo un caballero-¿No esperaste mucho cierto?-

-No realmente, acabo de llegar- le contesto serio pero pacifico.

-¡Que bien!, entonces vamos, muero de hambre, lo bueno fue que traje almuerzo para los dos-lo tomo del brazo ensimosa aprovechándose de la bondad de él, si bien salía por ella por que le gustaba no era precisamente la chica de la que estuviera locamente enamorado, no sentía que pudiera haber chica que fuera de su agrado si todas las que conocía se comportaban así.

Estaba analizando la situación de estar al lado de Midori incluso cuando no sintiera que fuera algo correcto darle alas a alguien y termino ocultando su oportuno desgano.

Se sentaron juntos en una banca y su novia comenzó a sacar la comida cuando vio a una chica conocida de cabello negro y ojos plata con la misma bolsa que llevaba Midori, era una edición especial solo para miembros del equipo de gimnasia de Konoha Gakuen ¿Qué estaba haciendo Hinata con esa mochila si ella ya estaba en el equipo de clavados? ¿Acaso lo iba a dejar?

No quiso pensar mal de ella y le dio el beneficio de la duda hasta que pudiera preguntarle al respecto sobre ese tema después y regreso a lo que estaba haciendo con su novia antes de que esta notara que estuviera viendo a otra chica y se lo restregara en la cara, otra cosa que odiaba de ella, pues sus celos eran tremendos.

Termino el descanso y Sasuke no pudo hallar a Hinata en ninguna parte, y cansado después de sonar la campana se dirigió a su salón solo para mirar por la ventana a quien había estado buscando caminar al lado de sus amigas y estar a punto de entrar al edificio. Había sido una búsqueda en vano y se regaño a si mismo por estar así a causa de una mujer, pero al volver a ver su sonrisa a un lado de sus amigas todo el ensimismamiento que tenía se le fue al cielo, era como sin siquiera saberlo se hubiera robado su corazón y no pudiera recuperarlo, así que no se lo pensó más, le gustaba Hinata, y no lo negaría, por lo que iría por ella a toda costa y sin permitir que nadie se cruzara en su camino.

A la salida, como de costumbre, Naruto y Hinata se verían en la biblioteca para estudiar, ya que pasara lo que pasaran no faltarían nunca a verse incluso cuando se sintieran tan mal y les doliera tanto el corazón al estar al lado de la persona que les causa tantas penas, no sería lo mismo y ambos lo sabían…

Estaba tan cerca de la puerta que se sorprendió mucho cuando esta se abrió desde adentro y alguien estaba saliendo, justo en frente de ella estaba un hombre de complexión delgada, cabello gris y mascara oscura que le cubría medio rostro, ese hombre era claramente conocido por ella.

-Kakashi-sensei…- llamó su atención del camino.

-Ah, pero si eres tú Hinata ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Yo… vine a…-

-Oh por supuesto, lo olvide, sigues siendo la tutora de Naruto ¿cierto?- la interrumpió respondiéndose la misma pregunta que el hizo.

-Si… de hecho estamos preparando para los exámenes de la próxima semana antes de salir de vacaciones…-

-Cierto, las vacaciones de invierno ya se vienen, que bien, ¿harás algo en ese descanso?

-¿Yo?... bueno… no tenia nada planeado aún…-

-Ha, claro, se me olvidaba, siempre pasas las vacaciones junto a tu familia ¿no?-

-Pues si pero… mi padre esta de viaje, no creo que sea lo mismo este año…-

-Ya veo… bueno, entonces espero que nos acompañes a la montaña del Valle Aoi, la escuela hace este viaje antes de navidad para que al regreso la disfruten en familia, creo que te gustara, es en grupo-

-¿Un paseo escolar?-se quedo pensando un momento.

-Algo así, ¿Te gustaría venir?-

-yo…-nunca antes había pasado una navidad sin estar en familia, pero para honor a la verdad no era precisamente agradable estar todos reunidos ya que la mirada rígida de su padre siempre caía sobre ella y la hacía sentir mal por no ser lo excelente que esperaba que fuera -lo pensare…-

-De acuerdo-No hablo más Kakashi al verla sentirse con ganas de asistir pero al parecer no poder hacerlo -bueno, me tengo que ir, ya debía haberme ido desde hace horas, si puedes ir me avisas para que pueda incluirte ¿Bien? Hasta luego-

-Hasta luego-se despidió de el también.

Al verlo alejarse se quedo pensando en ese viaje del que le hizo saber, no sonaba tan mal, de hecho le gusto bastante la idea de pasar las vacaciones en la nieve. Su mente esta centrada en ese tipo de pensamiento sobre las vacaciones y las ventiscas de invierno cuando recordó que se le estaba olvidando algo, lo sacó de su mochila para luego ir a darle alcanzo a su maestro por las escaleras.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!... espere… ¡Kakashi-sensei!...-

-¿Qué ocurre?...- lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

-Kakashi-sensei…-llego hasta el varios escalones abajo, cerca de la salida del edificio-su libro…-le dijo devolviéndoselo en la mano.

-Ha, gracias, no recodaba que te lo preste-lo recibió gustoso tomándolo de sus manos- ¿Ya lo terminaste de leer?-

-Si- asintió -Pero…-

-Pero…- repitió sus palabras -¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo… quería preguntarle…-lo miro algo confundida mientras que su maestro no se explicaba su actitud hasta que se explico completamente-¿Por qué… por que me lo dio a leer?...-

Una sonrisa confidente se posó en su oculto rostro, pero que se dejaba ver y sentir aún debajo de la máscara.

-Ah… era eso… bueno veras…-dijo retirándose para poderse ir-Esa historia me recordó mucho a ti y Naruto…-

-¿Eh?- lo escucho inmóvil.

-Hay muchos senderos en el camino de la vida Hinata-chan, me parece que los dos han tomado el mismo, pero creo que ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta aún, espero que lo hagan pronto o de lo contrario terminara lastimándose mucho el uno al otro…-

-Naruto… y yo…-…

Uzumaki sabía que Hinata nunca se retrasaba, y el, aunque era bastante impuntual, nunca había llegado tarde para estudiar con ella, así que al no verla llegar se empezó a sentir incómodo.

-Apuesto a que cree que si la veo me voy a sentir mal por su relación son Sasuke…-pensaba atormentándose con las ideas erróneas que sostenía en su mente –¡Pero que tontería!, es mi amiga ¿Cómo voy a sentirme celoso?...- la expresión de su cara lo dijo todo, la seguridad que en un principio mostró admitiendo no sentir nada desapareció, si estaba celoso, y muy molesto, pero sobre todo triste, Hinata era la primera chica que conocía que le había brindado su amistad de tal manera que había sido muy reconfortante para el, y ciertamente se había enamorado de ella, pero como no se atrevió a decírselo por no estar seguro de sus sentimientos ahora que estaba con Sasuke, por lo que no llegaría a aspirar a ser otra cosa más que solo aun amigo…

-¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué?!-golpeo fuertemente la mesa con los puños en un intento de desahogarse, pero no era suficiente y termino poniéndose de pie -¡¿Por qué no se lo dije antes?!-se culpaba asimismo jalándose de sus dorados cabellos y casi arrancándolos en medio de su desesperación.

Estaba tan ocupado sintiéndose mal y autocompadeciéndose que no escucho cuando Hinata entro a la biblioteca y la expresión que puso al verlo en tal estado.

-¿Naruto-kun?...-se preocupó de verlo tan decaído y sumergido en su abatimiento.

-¡Ah! Hinata –chan llegaste…- se levanto de la mesa sentándose bien y ocultando su nerviosismo, pero solo con verla regresó a su expresión deprimente por su causa-No te oí entrar…-

-Me disculpó por haberme tardado pero tenía que darle algo a alguien…- se excuso calmada mientras tomaba asiento, no tenía idea de lo que acaba de ocasionar al decir eso.

-Ah, claro…- el rubio alzó el rostro que se tornó seco y malhumorado por malinterpretar que debió haber estado con Sasuke, y no lo soporto más.

-Na… Naruto… ¿Qué… que estas haciendo?...- observó claramente como se levantaba y recogía sus cosas para luego dirigirse a la puerta y poder salir –Naruto…-

-Creo que tal vez deberías estar con el en estos momentos que con migo, ¿No crees?-le dirigió una fría mirada justo antes de salir de la biblioteca.

-Naruto-kun…-se puso de pie tratando de analizar por que se comportó así, no entendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo pero con el fin de hallar la respuesta no importando cuantos nervios tuviera y cuanto miedo sintiera salió corriendo a buscarlo.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Naruto-kun espera!-bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia la salida pero afuera no había nadie. Creyendo que tal vez ya se había alejado un poco siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la calle y aún ahí no lo encontró. Aun sabiendo que no lo iba a encontrar salió disparada a tratar de alcanzarlo sin saber que Naruto aun seguía en el edificio de la biblioteca, solo que en vez de bajar subió al techo para tratar de despejarse un poco.

No sabía por que se había comportado así, solo lo hizo y ya, la culpa le comía por dentro pero fue tanto el dolor que sintió por ver en su mente a Hinata junto a Sasuke juntos que no quiso aguantarlo más y escapó de ahí, aún así un extraño presentimiento lo obligó a no moverse del techo, había algo que tenia que ver, pero no sabía que…

Hinata estaba desesperada, no sabía por que razón seguía corriendo tratando de detenerlo si era claro por lo que le dijo que no la quería ver, y aparte ni siquiera sabía a donde había ido, pero era tanta esa ansiedad de querer verlo y estar a su lado que no quería detenerse, necesitaba verle y pedirle que le explicara a que se había referido cuando le dijo eso de que debería estar con alguien más que con el. Estaba muy confundida y muy agobiada por sus sentimientos, sentía que a cada paso que daba miles de cuchillas hacían presión sobre su pecho hiriéndola justamente en el corazón. Su respiración era agitada, no supo por cuanto tiempo corrió pero no dejo de hacerlo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su carrera era en vano, tal vez el ya no quería verla en verdad, tal vez ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra, pero no entendía por que razón, quería una explicación, quería dejar las cosas bien en claro, pero sobre todo ya no quería callar más ese amor por el que le quemaba el alma al no ser capaz de decírselo. En esos momentos no le importaba no tener voz ni palabras para decirle nada, solo quería verlo, pero al parecer eso no iba a ser posible y termino cayendo al suelo sobre sus rodillas y apoyándose en sus manos mientras soltaba el llanto.

-No… ¿Porqué?... ¿Porqué?... –se regañaba a si misma por verse de nuevo en esa situación de intenso y profundo dolor –Me jure a mi misma que… que no volvería a llorar por el…- sollozaba decaída por encontrarse de nuevo llorando por Naruto, pues se sentía una tonta por estar enamorada de quien creía era el que se había convertido en el novio de Sakura, y no le podía pedir que la dejara solo por el hecho de que ella lo amaba. Y se quedo así, en la calle, llorando brutalmente las penas que le provocaban sus sentimientos…

-No eres mi jefe para decirme que hacer-le decía a su hermano mayor por el teléfono mientras manejaba su auto con rumbo hacia la escuela, Itachi lo había llamado para decirle que debía llegar temprano a casa pero a Sasuke no le importaba lo que su hermano le dijera por que seguía enojado con el por lo que paso hace años con sus padres y en lo cual Itachi se vio involucrado.

-No seas testarudo Sasuke, regresa antes de las ocho-

-Si, si, como digas-le colgó el teléfono- Idiota… -estaba doblando la esquina para llegar a la reja de la escuela cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien en la banqueta caminando pausadamente en medio del llanto. No la divisó bien en un principio pero después la reconoció, esos bellos ojos platino eran inconfundibles –Hinata…-

-¡Hinata!-escucho que la llamaban y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que era Sasuke cuando volteo hacia donde provenía el llamado.

-Sasuke…-lo observo llegar a ella bajándose del auto para ver que le pasaba -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-le pregunto aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Vine a recoger a Naruto después de que acabaran su clase, pero no esperaba encontrarte aquí ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- se acercó un poco más.

Sus palabras la conmovieron bastante cuando volvió a escuchar su nombre y de nuevo se soltó a llorar, pero más quedo.

-¿Hinata?-

Las palabras le sobraron, independientemente de que le gustara, verla en ese estado era decadente, nunca antes la había visto llorar, no desde esa vez en el baile, y como la vez anterior, pero esta vez sin mala intención alguna la abrazo fuertemente entre sus brazos para que se desahogara de lo que sea que pudiera haberle pasado.

Al sentir como Sasuke la estaba reconfortando se aferro a el abrazándolo también, en ese momento no quería hablar de Naruto, no quería sentir más dolor, lo amaba tanto que ese profundo sentimiento era tan intenso que la ponía mal, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse…

-¿Te sientes mejor?-se separo de ella cuando esta paró de gemir.

-Si… yo… lo lamento mucho, creo que me deje llevar… lo siento…-

-No-la interrumpió acariciando una de sus mejillas –No tienes por que, siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites ¿De acuerdo?-le limpio la última lágrima que escurrió desde sus ojos, sinceramente estaba a sus ordenes por amor, solo que aún no comprendía por que por más que sucedieran ese tipo de malentendidos no llegaría a ser suya jamás, y esa era una lección que solo la vida sería capaz de enseñarle más delante de la manera mas repentina posible.

-Si…- Se seco la cara con las manos al comprender que Sasuke tenía razón- Esta bien-

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-le pregunto aprovechando que ya estaba ahí y que llevaba su auto.

-No, no es necesario, ya hiciste mucho, creo que yo puedo llegar sola…-le sonrió calmándose más.

-¿Bromeas? Te va a anochecer a medio camino, mejor sube al auto-le dijo en tono protestante como si fuera una orden, pero una orden muy dulce por la actitud en que se lo pidió.

-Sasuke…-

Sin pensarlo más ante ese amable gesto se dirigió al vehículo junto con él quien caballerosamente le abrió la puerta para ayudarla a subir. Ya adentro los dos Sasuke arrancó para irse de ahí, pero Hinata recordó que había dejado sus cosas en la biblioteca y le pidió que la dejara ir por ellas, a lo que este se lo impidió y se metió dentro de la escuela ofreciéndose a ir en su lugar y rogándole de la manera más atenta que se relajara un poco en lo que volvía.

Al ver el auto de Sasuke entrar a la escuela por la reja y estacionarse cerca del edificio Naruto se imagino que su amigo ya había ido a recogerlo y su hipótesis se confirmo cuando lo vio salir del auto en búsqueda de algo, pero no se dio cuenta de que había alguien mas en el auto.

Bajo las escaleras dispuesto a darle alcance cuando se percató de que afuera había dos voces, una era la de Sasuke y la otra claramente la reconocía, pero se negaba a que fuera ella de la que se trataba y al abrir la puerta sus temores se confirmaron al ver a Sasuke con quien estaba esperando verle.

-Aquí están, ¿son todas?-le entregó su mochila a la joven quien bajó del auto al verlo salir por la puerta.

-Si, son todas, gracias-las tomo entre sus manos cuando al voltear un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al ver a Naruto parado a no menos de dos metros de ellos observándolos frío y crédulamente -¡Naruto-kun!-se espanto de verlo ahí siendo que se lo había imaginado muy lejos de ahí ya.

Sasuke volteo a verlo en cuanto vio la expresión que puso Hinata y la dureza del otro –Espera…-trato de detenerlo cuando este bajo la mirada furioso y resignado para después pasar de largo junto a ellos.

-No hace falta que digas nada Sasuke- se paro paró contestarle y posteriormente retomar su camino- yo ya me iba- los miro por última vez.

-Naruto…-intentó de nuevo, pero este solo lo ignoro.

En cuanto visualizo a Naruto Hinata quedó petrificada, ahora si lo malinterpretaría todo, lo más seguro que los hubiera visto en el baile, pensó cuando se levanto del suelo después de ir a perseguirle por las calles y darse cuanta de que estaba yendo por el camino equivocado, pero el que la viera ahí con Sasuke era el ultimo paso al abismo, un paso del que no había vuelta atrás, ya nunca la escucharía y nunca le volvería a hablar.

-Naruto…-solto sus cosas al suelo al verlo alejarse como si fuera un reflejo- ¡Naruto!-grito tratando de detenerlo y poder así decirle toda la verdad sin importarle que este no quisiera verla o hacerle caso, haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para explicarle todo –¡Naruto!- estaba a unos pocos metros de el cuando un brazo la detuvo halándola de regreso –Sasuke…-pronunció su nombre al ver al actitud que tenía el otro al detener su carrera –¡Déjame ir!, tengo que decirle, por favor Sasuke, déjame ir…-se trataba de zafar nuevamente mientras contenía el llanto nuevamente.

-Ya es tarde…-la abrazó contra su voluntad mientras ella aún forcejeaba para tratar de liberarse y poder ir con Naruto y explicarle, pero Sasuke no se lo iba a permitir- Déjalo ir…-le susurro otra vez aumentando la presión de sus brazos con la que la retenía. Ante estas palabras Hinata trató de pelear un poco más, pero ya no tenía mas fuerzas y terminó soltándose a llorar nuevamente –Déjalo ir…-repitió de nuevo mientras esta se quebraba en sus brazos por ver perdido a Naruto, y todo por un malentendido, no se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba siendo manipulada.

Ajeno a lo que ocurría a sus espaldas Naruto solo pudo escuchar el latido de su corazón detenerse para después oír como se volvía pedazos en su interior, nunca antes había sentido dolor alguno como ese, tan agudo, tan penetrante y tan mortal, era insoportable. En un vano intento por tratar de dar otra oportunidad para sanar arreglando las cosas volteo para ver si era cierto que Hinata trataba de alcanzarlo, pero solo se encontró con ellos dos abrazados, estaba tan lejos y había bastante ruido por estar cerca de la calle que no pudo escuchar que ella estaba llorando y eso termino por hacerlo trizas.

Sasuke lo hizo completamente con la intención de ayudar a Hinata y evitarle más tortura, pero muy en el fondo lo que quería era eso, tenerla en sus brazos y no verla caminar al lado de Naruto, que no estuviera junto a el nunca. Era muy egoísta de su parte pero era normal, acosado toda su vida por toda clase de mujeres sin tener un solo momento de calma, no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por la única chica que no se quedo encantada con el, y no quería dejarla ir, aún que sabía a la perfección que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, mal para su mejor amigo y mal para la chica que quería y que sabía no lo quería a el…

El destino que fue el que rigió que en ese mismo momento se conjugo para que en la mansión Hyuuga Neji recibiera una llamada inesperada.

-Hiashi-sama…- captó su voz por el auricular –Que sorpresa, no me esperaba su llamada…-

-¿Cómo es eso? Yo siempre estoy al cuidado de mi familia Neji, que no te extrañe-

-Si, lo siento tío- se disculpo inmediatamente

-Bueno –se lo paso - ¿y Hinata?-

La sangre del joven se helo, ya que sabia a la perfección que ella no estaba en casa, en medio de un gesto noble quiso dejarla regresar sola a casa para que pasar más tiempo junto a Naruto, pero se estaba tardando demasiado y no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, tenía que encontrar una buena excusa que no fuera descubierta por el radar de Hiashi.

-¿Neji…?-cuestiono su tardía en responderle.

Los problemas se aproximaban para el futuro de Hinata quien no podía sufrir más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo, pero gracias a todos esos problemas y dificultades se solucionarían por fin todos los malentendidos en lo que se había envuelto en su vida, incluso cuando fuera lo más doloroso a lo que se tuviera que enfrentar…

* * *

Espero publicar pronto lo que sigue, de verdad espero no tardarme.

Comenten todo lo que gusten,

Besos

Vixen


	9. Secreto

Esta es otra disculpa de mi parte…

Esta semana me fue…

si se los digo no me creerían, y lo mejor es que lo deje en olvido, ya que no es algo agradable de recordar (aunque nuestras decisiones son las que definen lo que pasara), me libre de una peligrosa situación con astucia (me salve la vida), y lo cierto es que tengo un poco de temor al salir a la calle, pero espero que el pasar del tiempo lo solucione.

Ahora estoy muy nerviosa por un examen que viene al terminar esta semana, debo estudiar más 8S Deseenme suerte.

Aparte, los invito a leer la novela que estoy haciendo de Naruto, se llama Ronin: La Princesa y el Samurai, y como es algo extensa me tardaré un poco en ella, pero tomare las riendas de su continuación al pasar el examen.

Y para que ya no leean mas aqui les dejo la continuación:

* * *

Pasaron dos días desde que la indiferencia de Naruto la hicieron sentirse totalmente deprimida, aunque no dejaba de repetirse que no debía sufrir no podía dejar de hacerlo, y las responsabilidades que se abalanzaron sobre ella después de ese día en el que Sasuke se la llevó de la escuela ante Naruto la tenían agobiada y sumamente triste. Debía tomar una de las decisiones más difíciles en las que tenía que dejar lo que más le gustaba hacer, o por lo menos lo que creía adorar, y lo peor era que no sentía el valor de dejar de querer a la persona que más amaba…

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

-Hola Sasuke- saludo a su amigo no muy animada que dijéramos ese día, actitud que obviamente fue captada por el apuesto joven de cabello negro que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de acercarse un poco más a ella.

-Hola- le regreso el saludo esperando el momento preciso para preguntar por su tristeza, pero no lo haría, ya que ella terminaría explicándoselo todo.

-¿Crees… que sea posible que… saliéramos a caminar un rato?- le pidió casi en un suspiro y con la poco voz que tenía y que se resistía a dejar ir.

-No hay problema- le aseguró yéndose los dos hacia los jardines fuera del edificio.

**Capitulo nueve:** Secreto

-Mira Naruto, hay esta Sasuke- le señaló Ino al verlos cerca mientras que todos los demás del grupo salían del salón en el cambio de clase -¿No lo estabas buscando?- pregunto inocentemente sin saber lo que le estaba provocando al pobre chico al hablar sobre el, pues estaba a un lado de Hinata.

Afuera Sasuke admiraba la manera ligera en que ella se desplazaba, ciertamente estaba arrastrando los pies e iba cabizbaja, pero creía que seguía siendo por lo que pasó con Naruto y no le tomo mucha importancia, mientras que si admiraba la bella e inocente aura que siempre traía. Desde que la conoció supo que era diferente de las demás, después le pareció que debía ser alguien muy especial como para poder ver en Naruto la fortaleza que muchos pasaban por alto, pero luego de ver el papel que desempeño en las competencias de clavados se había quedado sin palabras. Estaba enamorado de ella, quería estar con ella a cada, si bien lo que pasó entre Naruto y ella no tenía culpables, nadie conocía a ciencia cierta lo que había ocurrido, y toda esa confusión y malinterpretaciones había puesto la situación así de tensa. Sasuke había resultado beneficiado de todo esto al permitirle acercarse más a ella, y por consiguiente alejarla cada vez más de Naruto. Si bien ese rubio era su mejor amigo Hinata era la primera chica por la cual de verdad sentía querer tener algo serio, y para honor a la verdad el también estaba confundido en tener que decidir entre salvar su amistad con Naruto o dejarlo por la paz y quedarse con la chica que quería.

Las cosas se ponían peor para el, ya que Naruto no quería dirigirle la palabra y ella siempre buscaba y encontraba en el la mano amiga que la reconfortaba estando a su lado.

Estaba tan confuso que ya ni siquiera quería pensar en eso y mejor se dedico a ver por que camino lo levaría la vida en todo eso, y fue cuando Hinata le pidió que salieran a caminar para poder hablarle. No sabía de que se trataba, pero su mente no dejaba de poner distintos escenarios en los que los dos terminarían besándose o el desalentado de tener alguna relación con ella; pero en cualquier caso no dejaría de sentirse culpable, uno: por que la dejaría libre para Naruto sin haberle preguntado si sentía algo por el echando a la basura tenerla como novia, y dos: por que se sentiría mal de habérsela quitado a Naruto, de todos modos terminaría sintiéndose mal consigo mismo.

-Sasuke…- se giró hacia el antes una vez lo suficientemente lejos del edificio para que nadie pudiera oírles.

-¿Si?- la miro un tanto extrañado por su actitud, esa no era su manera normal de actuar, incluso llego a alterarse un poco recordando las imágenes que había depositado en su mente cuando caminaban.

-Yo… yo tengo algo que decirte…- logro articular cubriéndose con el fleco la cara para que no la viera, aunque en realidad lo único que hacía era poner más angustiado al otro por lo que fuera a decirle.

-Dime- le dio confianza dando un paso más para acercarse un poco más a ella y poder percibir su perfume.

-Es que yo… yo debo… confesarte algo muy importante….- siguió perdiéndose más y exaltando más al otro que dio otro paso.

-¿Qué es?- le pregunto en tono algo seductor y con los ojos entrecerrados al creer que estaría a punto de escuchar su declaración de amor para el, pero no era así.

-Yo… no le he dicho esto a nadie…- se quejo un poco de su cercanía, pero igual tenía que decirle lo que ocurría.

-¿En verdad?- continúo con su tono de voz lento…

-Por favor, espero que no te enojes conmigo- se disculpo volteando a mirarlo como pidiéndole perdón.

-¿Por qué debería enojarme?- siguió con sus planes sin saber que estaba muy equivocado de lo que hacía.

-Por que eres alguien muy importante para mi Sasuke…- mascullo con su poca voz y dándole más alas al Uchiha.

-Tu también lo eres para mi, por eso nunca creas que me enfadare contigo sea cual sea la situación, solo dime- le pidió resistiendo todavía las ganas que tenía de besarla.

-No… no sabes como voy a extrañarte…- le dijo mientras que el se separaba de ella abrumado y muy sacado de si al escuchar esa oración salir de su boca.

-¿Extrañarme?...-

Quedo estupefacto con una mirada seria y disgustada al no sentir que fuera a ser algo bueno lo que sentía, y lo peor era que dentro de su pecho una intensa punzada de dolor había aparecido al desvanecerse todas sus intenciones por la actitud que puso Hinata.

-Eres un gran amigo para mí, no soportaría perder tu amistad…-

Algunas lágrimas se dejaron ver entre sus hermosos ojos platinos, pero se negaba rotundamente a dejarlas salir por lo que se limpio los ojos con la mano en un vano intento por no llorar. Se calmó de inmediato, no tenía por que derrumbarse más si ya se había prometido a si misma ser fuerte para poder afrontar lo que tendría que vivir.

Sasuke permaneció a su lado todo ese tiempo en el que hubo un largo silencio, y después le pregunto por que lo extrañaría, quería saber a que se refería con eso y por que se lo decía, pero al recibir la respuesta prefirió no haberse enterado, no podía ser verdad…

Desde lejos Naruto -en la azotea como siempre-, veía la plática que tenían los dos, no alcanzaba a divisarlos bien por la copa del árbol que le impedía verlos completamente, pero con el simple hecho de estuvieran juntos era más que suficiente para ponerlo furioso. Estaba enojado con Sasuke por habérsela quitado, enojado con ella por haberle infundado esperanzas sin sentido, y furioso con el mismo por sentirse así y no dejarlo pasar como si nada. Pero no era algo que fuera a superar tan fácilmente, ese sentimiento es su corazón lo hería demasiado, incluso Sasuke lo conocía, ¿Y si sabía lo que sentía por ella por que se había atrevido a meterse entre los dos? ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran sido así de crueles con el?

Después de un largo rato se marcho de ahí, no quería seguir viéndolos juntos, pero como ya se había saltado la clase no tenía la menor intención de recibir algún regaño más de los que ya había recibido ese día, por lo que prefirió salirse de la escuela para no regresar hasta el día siguiente. Y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-¿Entonces… de verdad no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo?- le pregunto tristemente el Uchiha al haberse enterado de lo que iba a pasar al terminar esa semana.

-No… no puedo, y por más intentos que haga al final terminara saliendo todo como el quiere que sea- le respondió con dolor y pena en sus palabras al ver su futuro vecino sin poder meter las manos para cambiarlo.

-¡Es que no es justo Hinata!- reclamo con dureza y fastidio a la vida por tratarla de esa manera tan terrible… -No es justo… no quiero que te vayas…- murmuro abatido y sin pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Sasuke…-

-¿Y si hubiera algo aquí?, ¿alguien que te detuviera para no poder partir? ¿Si hubiera una buena razón para que no te fueras… como… alguien que te quiera…?...- la miro igual de lastimero que ella lo miraba a él.

-Si las hay…- contesto bajando la mirada nuevamente ensimismándose –personas y razones suficientes…, pero no puedo hacer nada…- suspiro mientras que una lágrima rodaba por su rostro y caía por su nariz.

En ese momento todos los sentimientos románticos que Sasuke tenía hacia ella comenzaron a apagarse, dando paso a los verdaderos y únicos lazos de amistad que había entre ellos. Tenía que entender de una vez por todas que no lograría ocupar ese sitió en el corazón de Hinata que Naruto se había ganado.

-Tu… lo amas… ¿no es cierto?- comenzó a hablar nuevamente llamando su atención otra vez.

-¿eh?-

-A Naruto…, ¿Tu lo amas verdad?- repitió haciéndola sufrir muy en su interior al recordárselo, pero ese no era su motivo al mencionarlo.

El silencio de la chica dijo todo, y lo único que pudo hacer para tratar de despejar un poco la nube gris de tristeza que estaba sobre ella fue limpiarle sus lágrimas dulcemente con una caricia de su mano por sus mejillas. No podía abrazarla, no debía hacerlo, las veces anteriores lo hizo para tratar de obligarla a que lo quisiera a el y a nadie más por medio de la seguridad que le transmitía cuando estaba ahí para ella, pero no era más que su necedad dictándole arrebatarla de los demás para quedarse con ella sin nadie más en su camino para interponerse en tenerla. Y estaba mal, estaba mal por que no le pertenecía a el, le pertenecía a otro; y había actuado sin pensar en las consecuencias que sus acciones acarrearían para después y que los llevó a tener esos conflictos. Así que la única solución que encontró para poder solucionar todo el daño qua había causado fue dejarla ir para que arreglara las cosas con la persona que en verdad quería.

-Sabía lo que sentías por el desde un inicio,… pero me negué a creerlo…- se acerco a su rostro un poco más provocando que esta se alertara un poco.

-¿Sa… Sasuke?…-

-Pensé que podría cambiarte y hacer que me quisieras a mi, sobre todo cuando vi la oportunidad de hacerlo…- le confeso justo antes de querer acercarse más a su labios…

-Sasuke…- lo miró ahora con temor, no conocía esa manera de actuar en el y se había quedado petrificada sin poder hacer nada al no sentir ninguna parte de su cuerpo responder a sus órdenes.

-Desde que te conocí no creí que fuera posible que fueras diferente a las demás…, pero me equivoqué…- continuó hablándole mientras se acercaba cada vez más a lograr su objetivo… -…creo que por eso me comenzaste a gustar, y terminé enamorándome de ti…- le confesó haciendo que esta de verdad tuviera miedo por lo que fuere a hacerle, no había nadie más en los alrededores, pero como a pesar de todo sabía que el no era así de incorrecto no pidió ayuda por más ganas que tuviera de gritar, era eso y por que se le había ido completamente la voz.

La joven observó como el deseo se dejaba ver por entre los ojos del pelinegro, nunca se lo imagino, siempre pensó que era alguien con quien podría contar cuando necesitara con quien hablar, por que así había pasado varias ocasiones, y aunque no le dijera lo que hubiere pasado su sola presencia la reconfortaba. Pero esperarse esto de él era una locura…

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos deseando no estar ahí y que no la besara, y tal acción no fue pasada por alto por Sasuke quien termino pegando su frente contra la de ella resignado a no tomar sus labios.

Al percibir esto y el profundo suspiro que soltó volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con los de el al abrirlos los dos al mismo tiempo y cruzando sus miradas. Estaba desconcertada, ¿Qué había sucedido?, ¿Por qué no la había besado? Se quedó pensándolo un instante, pero en ese momento con un rápido movimiento Sasuke le depositó un beso en la frente mientras que sus ojos se abrían a todo lo que daban por no esperarse eso.

-No puedo hacerlo- le explicó -por más que te quiera junto a mi no dejaras de quererlo a el- se alejó para admirarla por última vez.

-Sa… Sasuke…- observo su decepción y dolor con mucha pena –Lo siento…-

-No es necesario- le rebatió dándole la espalda para marcharse –Pero si realmente lo sientes mejor ve a decirle a Naruto tus sentimientos por el, no permitas que ese tonto se quede con sus malos pensamientos sobre ti…- le dirigió una ultima mirada con una sonrisa discreta y casi nula para después alejarse de ahí.

-Sasuke…-

Hinata no hizo nada por detenerlo, estaba tan aliviada por que el no quisiera atarla a algo de lo que ella no quería hacerse responsable de tener que negar. Lo que si la dejo muda fue que supiera de su amor por Naruto, sus palabras le regresaron el ánimo suficiente para poder ir a enfrentarlo y decirle lo que sentía, y no quiso detenerse más, por lo que salió a su búsqueda dejando a un lado el hecho de que fuera a saltarse más de una clase para poder ir encontrarlo.

Ya había buscado por muchos sitios, lugares donde a el le gustaba estar, atrás de las oficinas de la dirección, en el salón de música cuando no había clases, en la propia clase -sin entrar al salón claro-, solo le faltaba ir a buscarlo al puesto de ramen de Ichiraku, pero para esto debería salirse la escuela. No le agradaba la idea mucho que dijéramos, pues siendo una buena estudiante no podía dejar de tener temor por ser reprendida en esa acción, pero no le importaba, ya que si Naruto la escuchaba y entendía todo estaría bien.

Tenía esa idea en su cabeza cuando la campana sonó y recordó que tenía entrenamiento de gimnasio. Se había saltado tres clases nada más, pero a lo que era el entrenamiento no podía darse el lujo de faltar, por lo que se regreso al edificio donde había dejado sus cosas.

En ese justo momento Naruto apareció detrás de la puerta de la biblioteca, y Hinata no pudo verlo al haber salido por la puerta principal. No había estado estudiando, solo fue a revisar un pequeño secreto que tenía oculto en uno de tantos libros que había en la biblioteca, estaba seguro de que nadie lo encontraría por que tenía un escondite muy bueno en el no le daba alcance cualquiera y que no todo mundo tenía interés en mirar, y después de echarle un vistazo se dispuso a salir.

Su madre y su padre se conocieron en esa misma preparatoria, Kushina no había sido la chica más brillante de todas, de hecho siempre se estaba metiendo en problemas. Y Minato, un chico que de verdad era buen estudiante se enamoro de ella volviéndose novios, solo para que al final se distanciaran cuando el entrara a la universidad y ella se fuera a viajar un par de años por el mundo, ya que la carrera que escogió había sido chef internacional.

A su regreso, cuando se reencontraron, Minato ya se había convertido en un importante hombre de negocios con su empresa dedicada a publicaciones a la que en honor a su único amor llamó Uzumaki. Como sus sentimientos seguían presentes en los corazones de los dos se casaron, Kushina puso un restaurante y Minato continuó con su editorial publicando diferentes clases de libros y revistas de las que cabe destacar ciertas historias de un hombre muy amigo de el y a quien consideraba casi como un padre. Después se embarazó de Naruto y al nacer hubo complicaciones en las que Kushina perdió la vida. Ciertamente Minato estaba muy triste por esto, pero no se lo demostró a su hijo procurándole una vida en la que no sintiera la ausencia de su madre, pero él también murió en medio de un asesinato por el poder y renombre que había ganado su editorial y los celos que había provocado conforme a otras editoriales que se sentían amenazadas por el éxito del joven empresario.

El dolor de la vida de Naruto había sido muy duro, Ero-senin, el amigo de su padre se hizo cargo de el desde pequeño y de la editorial junto con el restaurante. Le tomó afecto, y se habían convertido en una familia, aún así el vacio de su corazón al ya no contar con ninguno de sus padres lo hizo comportarse así de rebelde en la escuela y meterse en tantos problemas. Desde niño se había hecho amigo de Sasuke, un niño algo metido en si mismo, comenzaron como rivales y Naruto odiaba que el siempre tuviera la atención de todos, aún así su amistad comenzó a germinar y enterrándose en muy profundas raíces durante años, y también lo acompaño en el dolor y la soledad que había pasado y que seguía presente por la perdida de sus padres en ese accidente de auto, y también cuando su hermano se fue a los Estado Unidos para seguir estudiando y se quedó sin nadie para hacerle compañía más que Naruto.

Su pequeño secreto era el anuario del último año de sus padres en esa escuela, en donde había una foto en la que aparecían los dos juntos declarados como la mejor pareja para el futuro, y abajo tenían sus comentarios sobre lo que harían en su vida los dos. Kushina había declarado que amaba a Minato y que era el hombre de su vida y por su parte su padre declaro que esa chica, su novia, sería la madre de sus hijos, y así había sido.

Y no fue hasta que conoció a Hinata cuando entró en razón de que comportarse así no tenía sentido si sus planes eran retomar el control de los negocios de su familia, y recapacitando le puso ganas al estudio, todo gracias a Hinata, de quien se comenzó a enamorar lentamente. Ahora, con el corazón roto lo único que tenía como recordatorio de seguir adelante con sus estudios sin dejar nunca la escuela como llegó a pensar tontamente un vez, terminaría de estudiar para continuar con su sueño de hacer crecer más la empresa de su padre y hacer del restaurante de su madre toda una cadena comercial; y no estaba por tan mal camino, consiguió un tutor nuevo, uno de sus amigos que tuviera la paciencia necesaria de enseñarle y explicarle lo que no entendía y que necesitaba para poder pasar los exámenes de los próximos días, y después de pensárselo mucho decidió ya no vagar tanto y tomar en serio las clases, aún cuando tuviera que estar cerca de quien lo hubiere lastimado tanto…

Después de su entrenamiento sonó la campana dando inicio al descanso y Hinata se marchó a los vestidores para tomar una ducha. Se apresuró, tenía ganas de salir corriendo para ir a ver a Naruto, y tomando sus cosas rápidamente se salió del gimnasio con dirección al edificio principal de salones para cachar al rubio en la entrada.

Salió tan abruptamente por la puerta que termino tirando a alguien que estaba apunto de entrar al gimnasio y lo dejo en el suelo.

Como nunca en su vida había sido descortés se dispuso a ayudarlo, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Yo…. lo siento, no me di cuenta, lo siento…- se acercó a ayudarle levantándolo del brazo.

-No es nada, estoy bien- le respondió alzando la mirada para verla bien.

-¿Shino…?-…

Para cuando Midori salió, con todo y sus intenciones de ir a ver a su novio e irse a un lugar más apartado ahora que ya le había tomado cariño y no solo se veían los lunes, se quedó boquiabierta al verlo platicar con otra chica. De inmediato la dominaron los celos, pero confiando vagamente en el se fue para preguntarle después y que le explicara que hacía con ella, pero nunca recibiría respuesta…

Shino aprovechó haberla encontrado justo en ese momento para preguntarle que hacía dentro del equipo de gimnasia si ya estaba en el de clavados. El no estaba en el equipo, pero sus amigos si, y sentía que no era lo correcto que ella les ocultara eso, por eso le cuestionó su cambio, pero después de un largo silencio en el que el final logró convencerla de decirle que pasaba se sintió terrible al haberla hecho casi llorar al tener que recordárselo.

Por un momento lloró algo demacrada por saber lo que le esperaba, pero Shino la calmó dándole alientos para que no se sintiera mal y convenciéndola de que lo mejor era no ocultarlo y decírselo a lo demás.

-¡¿Pero que pasa si no comprenden por que lo hago?!... ellos no saben como es el…- le reprochó su intento de ayudarle.

-Sera peor si lo dejas para después…-

Hinata terminó convencida por Shino y aceptó su ayuda para ocultar que estaba en el equipo de gimnasia, pero también tenía razón cuando le advirtió que se estaba esforzando demasiado al tener que hacer doble entrenamiento todos los días, pero no le importo.

Shino se haría cargo de ocultar sus cosas del entrenamiento para luego dárselas sin que nadie supiera nada durante los siguientes días, a excepción de Neji, quien estaba enterado y también le decía que lo mejor sería dejar el otro equipo por su propio bien, pero se negaba a dejar a sus amigos hasta el último momento y continuaba en ambos equipos, pero aún sabía lo que significaba al tener que dejarlos a los dos después.

Como resultado de esa experiencia Hinata no pudo hablar con Naruto ese día, y por miedo a tener que enfrentarse a la realidad aún cuando Naruto y ella ya no tuviera conflictos era algo que no quería soportar.

Hinata camino a un lado de Neji el último día en el que dormiría en su casa, al día siguiente deberían despedirse y no se verían en un largo periodo de tiempo, algunos años si se daban bien las cosas, pero aún así era algo que no querían tener que vivir…

-Entonces… mañana… regresaras allá…- dijo tristemente tratando de evitar sonar triste…

-Si, ya están listas todas mis maletas, deberé ponerme al corriente con lo que lleven en el programa, pero tal vez en invierno pueda regresar a Tokio- le sonrió tratando de no lucir igual de triste que el.

-Tal vez…- se volvió al camino- …tal vez…- pero ambos sabían que con las nuevas normas que tomaría Hiashi sería muy dificil, y que lo más probable es que Hinata no volviera a sonreir.

* * *

Por el momento estoy aquí, escribiendo y dejando volar mi imaginación, esto no ha acabado, y debo advertir de que pasara un tiempo de aquí a que aparezca Gaara y los demás, ya que aún no termina el año escolar para ellos… huy cuanto drama XD, parece telenovela, pero ese no es el objetivo.

Procuraré seguirle.

Los quiero.

Vixen


	10. Tras tu equivocada visión

Bueno, ¿Pues que puedo decir?

Cuando me lo pongo en frente lo hago, y pues, me decidí a continuar para seguirle rápido.

Como me encanta hacerla de emoción.... XD

Pero bueno...

* * *

Estaban estudiando juntos cuando sintieron que llegó por sus espaldas, se aprovechó de verlo justo a un lado de Naruto para que estuviera al pendiente también de lo que estaba a punto de decirle, lo había hecho con dolor y rabia al saber que ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad de poder al menos tener una cita con ella, y eso lo hacía enfadar a tal grado que quería matar en ese instante a su mejor amigo.

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

-¿Kiba?-se sorprendió mucho de verlo parado justo enfrente de ellos del otro lado de la mesa de la biblioteca. Las reuniones de estudio con Hinata llegaron a su fin, mientras ella trataba inútilmente de acercársele el rubio muy digno la ignoraba y se marchaba de ahí, lo que hacía que su corazón se achicara cada vez más, hasta que lo dejo por la paz, no estaría insistiendo toda su vida y por mucho que le doliera tendría que dejar partir a su amor, o en este caso dejarlo a un lado…

**Capitulo diez:** Tras tu equivocada visión

Al no regresar nuevamente a bajar sus calificaciones y a meterse en problemas a Naruto le pusieron otro tutor después de que este lo pidió así, para su suerte fue Shino, y a pesar de lo raro que lo consideraba Naruto era uno de sus mejores amigos, por eso se extraño mucho cuando Kiba llegó furioso a verlo, era como si le hubiera hecho una mala pasado o atacado por la espalda, pero en realidad era aun más complicado ya que incuso lo involucraba a el…

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que haces? No puedo creer que detrás de tu silencio de siempre se esconda un traidor de primera como tu- le dijo molesto el Inuzuka visiblemente molesto, pero eso no era nada ya que estaba a punto de estallar…

-¿Shino?- volteo a ver a su amigo que no dijo palabra alguna, pues quería dejar que Kiba se descargara de todo lo que se tenía guardado para después aclarar las cosas, incluso cuando no fuera tan buena idea hablar sobre eso en frente de Naruto.

-¿Por eso terminaste a Midori? ¿Fue por ella no es cierto? ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Te dije desde el principio que ella era mía!-comenzó a alzar el volumen de su voz recriminándole por todo lo que había hecho.

-No es lo que estas pensando- le contesto sin gesto alguno de tener algún conflicto en su interior, pues estaba completamente calmado.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿Ni siquiera te vas a dar el lujo de negarlo Shino?- lo miro tajante, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna nuevamente explotó mientras que el otro no tenía ni idea de por que estaba así la discusión. -¡Ya basta Shino! ¡No es parte de ti tratar de ser bueno con las chicas por que nunca antes te ha interesado tener novia, siempre has estado libre! ¡¿Y ahora vas por Hinata solo por que ves que todo mundo la quiere?!-

-¿Qué?- se levanto Naruto al igual que ellos al escuchar que se referían a Hinata, y fue cuando Shino se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error al no haber detenido eso antes, pero de todas maneras se lo tenía que decir a Naruto también, pues tenía que enterarse de alguna manera, pero seguía sabiendo que no se volvía nada fácil para el.

-¡Contesta!- le grito el castaño mientras que a Naruto se le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

A la memoria de Shino regreso ese día hace unos cuantos días y se topo con Hinata justo después de que saliera de entrenar del gimnasio, Kiba, Sasuke y Naruto eran sus amigos, si ella iba a abandonar el equipo de clavados quería estar seguro de que en verdad fueran así las cosas. Pero en cuanto escucho la explicación que le dio y notó la tristeza de su rostro comprendió por completo su situación y se decidió a ayudarla a esconderlo para que nadie se enterara, prometiéndoselo con su vida, lamentablemente el hecho de que estuviera pasando bastante tiempo con ella hizo que surgieran elucubraciones entre los dos, aunque no fueran más que solo amigos.

-Si, Midori termino conmigo por que estaba con Hinata- respondió a lo que los otros sintieron como si les hubiera perforado el pecho, Kiba lo sintió llegar como una patada por detrás, mientras que Naruto sentía que presionaban su corazón hasta hacerlo explotar, aunque Shino termino aclarando las cosas de inmediato en cuanto vio las expresiones de sus caras.

-Eres un…-

-Yo nunca he dicho que tuviera algo que ver con Hinata Kiba– lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera con sus tontas suposiciones -nosotros no somos más que amigos…- termino.

Naruto bajó la mirada al sentir que con eso le había tratado de decir que ahora era el quien ocupaba ese lugar en el corazón de Hinata que antes solía tener. Lo que no sabía era que en realidad había llegado a ocupar un sitio aún más importante y profundo, y lo desconocía por completo por todo lo que paso antes.

-Gracias a su amistad pude conocerla mejor, ustedes no saben los secretos que ha tenido que arrastrar, no necesita sufrir más debido a ninguno de los dos. Aunque en realidad este más confundida que nada en estos momentos y realmente me sorprende que no haya explotado aún…-

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?- protesto al momento Kiba sin entender mucho de lo que decía.

-¿De que diablos estas hablando?- cuestionó también el otro.

-Hinata va a dejar el equipo de clavados…-contesto sin mucho remordimiento.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Por qué?-

La rivalidad de ambos se convirtió en histeria y preocupación al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, a pesar de lo cerrado que fuera siempre sabían que era lo que le pasaba, y por la expresión sombría que puso, aun más de la habitual, supusieron de inmediato que no podía ser mentira.

-Y también se cambiara de escuela…- incluyo haciendo que los dos se fueran para atrás.

-¿Qué?...-

El mundo de Naruto se le vino abajo al escuchar atentamente todo lo que le estaba diciendo, era lo peor que podía estarle pasando, se sentía un tonto por haber sido tan indiferente con ella al ignorarla de manera tan cruel…

Las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de par en par azotándolas a su paso, el rubio salió como demonio en medio de una profunda desesperación y frustración insoportables, Hinata había salido de la escuela para ya no volver nunca más poner un pie dentro de ella, y ni siquiera se había despedido por temor a derrumbarse…

Mientras corría las palabras de Shino retumbaban constantemente en su cabeza, estaba tan centrado en lo que había provocado que no se volvieran a dirigir a palabra, hasta que se dio cuenta de que fue el error más terrible que pudo haber cometido…

-_Partirá hoy después de la escuela, su padre enviara por ella a la mansión Hyuuga. Neji la acompañara hasta el aeropuerto, regresara a Akai Mizu-zen-do…_-

-Maldición…-se derrapo en el piso y apenas si pudo recuperar el equilibrio para poder seguir corriendo, eso explicaba por que Sakura e Ino no se separaron nada de ella en todo el día y por que Sasuke estuvo platicando a su lado por un largo rato a la salida, no era que estuvieran planeando tener una cita como había supuesto en ocasiones anteriores al verlos juntos en la escuela, era una despedida…

El rubio salto una valla de un callejón que uso como atajo para llegar mas rápido hacía la casa de Hinata según las instrucciones que le dio Shino. Iba como rayo, no se detenía para nada y la expresión en su rostro no daba paso a distractores ya que estaba completamente decidido a evitar que se fuera ahora que ya había entendido todo…

-_Durante su estadía en Akai Mizu-zen-do perteneció al equipo de gimnasia del colegio, su padre siempre quiso que fuera tan buena como tenían fama en la familia en este deporte, pero por más presión que le impusiera solo lograba desalentarla poco a poco de continuar entrenando. Ella prefería saltar, prefiere estar en el agua, es lo que más le gusta, pero ahora que ha regresado su padre a Japón se va a ver obligada a tener que dejar de practicarlo, lo quiera o no…_-

-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no la escuche antes?... ¡Soy un tonto!-se repetía a si mismo mientras seguía corriendo con su respiración sumamente acelerada que fácilmente se podría deducir que iba al doble del ritmo de sus pasos, con una velocidad sorprendente y fugaz, no permitiría que se fuera sin haber aclarado ese asunto con ella, Shino lo dejo demasiado intrigado con sus palabras…

-_La verdad Kiba, no tienes ninguna oportunidad con ella, nunca llegaría a ser una víctima más de tu lista negra, lo único que podrías provocar seria darse un mal sabor de boca por parte de ambos_- le hablo claro y directo al castaño que prefirió no mirarlo mientras permanecía bajo la creencia de que eso no podía ser verdad con su orgullo presente en todo su cuerpo, pero en alguna parte de su ser sabía que había algo de cierto en eso.

-_Y en cuanto a ti Naruto…, realmente eres lento, ¿no la haz lastimado lo suficiente ya?-_ lo miro con algo de desprecio a lo que el rubio no supo como reaccionar.

_-¿Pero de que estas hablando? Ella es la que me rechazo, yo nunca le hice nada para que me culpe de algo_-rebatió inmediatamente al entender a que se estaba refiriendo.

_-¿Nada? ¿Te parece poco salir con Sakura?-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¿tienes idea de cómo se sintió cuando te vio estar junto a su amiga y no poder decir nada para no meterse en el camino de ninguno de los dos?… ¿Tienes idea de que tan duro lo paso Naruto?_-

-_No entiendo a que te refieres, yo nunca he salido con Sakura, siempre me ha rechazado_-

-_Hinata los vio juntos en el baile, no lo niegues ahora-_

_-¿En el baile…?-... _

**Flashback**

La música estaba sonando y la gente seguía admirando a la pareja ganadora del oro por parte de Konoha Gakuen en la rama de clavados mientras que un rubio miraba desde lejos con rabia, y que después se convirtió en decepción, hasta que cierta chica vino a levantarle el ánimo.

-¿Naruto?-lo reconoció la voz de una pelirosa conocida que se estaba aproximando a el.

-¡Ah! Sakura-chan, no te había visto- se incorporo de nuevo a su cuerpo después de haber estado reflexionando lo que le dictaba su corazón. Sentimientos profundos y encontrados llenos de confusión que se desvanecieron al ver a la pelirosa cerca de ahí.

En el salón los dos se había topado juntos en medio del ajetreo de la velada, Sakura se había acercado a la mesa de bocadillos para probar algo cuando reconoció a Naruto cerca, no era de extrañarle que estuviera cerca de la comida, pero lo que si le llamo la atención fue que no estuviera buscando ramen en el banquete…

-¿Te sientes bien?-se acerco curiosa a su cara.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- disimulo creyendo que era de Hinata a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-¿En serio?-se alejo para contemplarlo –Es que es muy raro no verte comiendo ramen- se rio un poco al haber provocado que este se disgustar un poco, pero en realidad tenía la mente en otro lado.

-Ah… era eso…-se giro evitando su mirada desconcertada por no haber atinado a su comentario.

-¿Naruto?-pregunto musitante por su actitud -¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunto por su mirada algo triste.

-No, no es nada- suspiro fingiendo terriblemente.

Sakura incluso se preocupo de verlo así ¿A dónde había ido toda su efusividad? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué no estaba con Hinata si para eso todas las chicas la arreglaron tan bien?

Aun con todas esas cuestiones cimbrándole en la cabeza al ver que ella estaba bailando con Sasuke supuso que debía ser esa la causa del abatimiento de Naruto. No sabía nada del enamoramiento del pelinegro con su amiga, pero lo que si sabía era que debía haber algo en su mente por la manera en que lo había visto en varias ocasiones mirándola quietamente desde lejos tan analizante. Tal vez ahora no estaba en sus manos el amor y lo más probable es que lo dos ahora tuvieran al lado al otro…

-Se ven muy bien juntos ¿Verdad?- rompió el silencio que se había hecho presente entre ellos.

-¿Qué?-

-Sasuke y Hinata- le señalo la pelirosa a la pareja bailando la pieza calmada que sonaba interpretada por la banda que había en el salón. El rubio no le puso mucha atención, la desilusión lucía perfectamente en su cara. Hinata quiso ir hacia Naruto en cuando termino el primer baile pero al ver la cara de Sasuke en medio de casi una súplica por querer concederle una pieza más terminó bailando con él casi media hora.

-No lo se…- le respondió mirando hacia otro lado, no soportaba verla con alguien más.

-Creo que es hora de dejar mi enamoramiento infantil a un lado…- dijo muy segura de estar a punto de hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Esas palabras desconcertaron bastante a Naruto, no se lo esperaba de ella.

Desde que Yamato llamó a Hinata para llevársela junto a Sasuke su corazón se aprisiono fuertemente, como provocando que este se hiciera pequeño, lo quería tanto, pero se veía tan lejano que los dos llegaran al menos poder dirigirse la palabra que prefirió no seguir torturándose más, incluso cuando se había imaginado que Hinata terminaría junto a Naruto…

–Creo que por fin he aprendido a valorar tus sentimientos hacia mi y los he aceptado, incluso creo que he llegado a desarrollar lo mismo hacía ti- sujeto su mano firmemente sacándolo de control.

El rubio que se quedo mudo, pero si ella lo estaba aceptando era perfectamente razonable que debiera sentir felicidad.

-Bueno… la verdad es que yo… tu sabes… entonces… y tu… pues yo…-

Después de sus palabras incoherente y faltas de razón de la respuesta que le dio por entre su sonrisa los dos se dirigieron a la pista. Sasuke estaba tan concentrado en sentir la espalda descubierta de Hinata con las palmas de sus manos que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor, y mucho menos de lo que ella estaba experimentando en ese momento al ver que Naruto dejaba a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para ir a bailar con Sakura, el rubio la sujeto de la cintura y ella accedió a sus deseos y correspondió de igual manera rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, y ambos comenzaron a bailar.

Gracias a la insistencia de Sasuke Hinata estaba demasiado pegada a el, no guardaba ninguna mala intención pero definitivamente la estaba abrazando, ella trato de guardar distancia pero no pudo. A dos metros Naruto y Sakura seguían bailando, se veían felices, y eso era lo único que Hinata podía notar, así que le comenzó a doler en el corazón.

Lo único que estaba haciendo era engañarse a si mismo creyendo estar junto a la chica que quería, aún cuando conocía a la perfección que ese lugar ya no estaba ocupado por ella…

Cuando Naruto giro en medio del baile junto a Sakura pudo ver que Sasuke y Hinata habían parado de bailar y este rodeaba a la chica con sus brazos y acariciaba su cabello, lo peor era que ella estaba correspondiendo a su abrazo con la cabeza metida en su pecho y aferrándosele de la espalda con sus manos presionando fuertemente la tela de su saco, eso si que lo sacó de balance, algo se quebró en su interior rompiendo por completo las cuarteaduras que se habían creado en su corazón antes por haberlos visto juntos, estaba junto a Sakura e incluso esta parecía por fin comprender sus sentimientos y ya le había dicho que termino por aceptarlos, pero no estaba feliz ¿Por qué?...

Paso un largo rato hasta que por fin se animo a volver a ver a Hinata, y fue cuando vio que Sasuke se la estaba llevando de ahí, por lo que se quedó estático viéndolos salir. En ese último segundo antes de que abandonaran el salón Hinata volteó a ver a Naruto por última vez, este también estaba observándola, y sus miradas se cruzaron en medio del dolor de la traición que sentían que le había cometido el otro, fue lo ultimo que pudo divisar antes de que se fuera de ahí, acto que obviamente fue captado por la pelirosa

-¿Naruto?-se separo de el Sakura al verlo distraído y mirando hacia otra parte, al mirar el mismo punto que el observaba lo entendió todo, estaba haciendo lo equivocado, y termino alejándose de el.

-¡Sakura-chan!- se percató de que se estaba alejando -¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?- trato de detenerla, pero se detuvo en cuanto esta giro para sonreírle y al mismo tiempo regañarlo.

-Es un error…- hablo con voz mezclada entre tristeza y aceptación.

-¿Error? ¿De que estas…?-

-Tu y yo- lo callo -si llegamos a salir solo nos lastimaríamos por no ser a quien verdaderamente queremos. Yo nunca dejare de estar enamorada de Sasuke, y tú nunca dejaras de tener a Hinata en tu corazón, es más que obvio-

-Sakura…-

-No digas más tonto, solo no te reprimas tanto y dile la verdad, nunca se sabe cuando llegara alguien que te la pueda arrebatar…- le dijo por último antes de esfumarse entre los invitados dejando atrás a un Naruto muy movido por lo que le dijo, pero a final de cuentas había tenido la razón e hizo lo correcto.

**Fin del flashback**

-_Te equivocas_- desmintió lo que Shino le estaba culpando –_Sakura y yo nunca estuvimos saliendo_-.

-_Si eso es cierto entonces debes decírselo a Hinata antes de que siga creyendo lo que no es_- le aconsejo secamente.

_-¡¿Para que?!- _se quejo con cierto dolor en su aura -_Sasuke esta con ella, no tengo por que intervenir_- bajo la cabeza con el mero afán de tratar de evitar la mirada penetrante de su amigo detrás de ese gafas oscuras y sus brazos cruzados.

_-¿De verdad?-_ murmuro llamando la atención del rubio inmediatamente con su tono sarcástico –_Creo que tu tienes la misma idea errónea que ella, ni siquiera sabes lo que siente por ti…_-dejo escapar casi como un suspiro.

_-¿Qué?-_se exalto el rubio al captar el mensaje _-¿A que te refieres?- _se acerco a el lentamente para después tomar las cosas ya no tan a la ligera_ -¡¿Qué es lo que ella en verdad siente por mi?!¡¿En qué es en lo que estamos equivocados?!_-se abalanzó sobre el tomándolo del cuello de su camisa -¡_Dímelo! ¡¿Qué es en lo que estamos equivocados?!-_

-_Eso pregúntaselo a ella_- se soltó de el con aires tranquilos y livianos ante semejante situación…

Tenía razón, si quería respuestas debía conseguirlas solo con ella, pero por estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo recordando se olvido por completo que ella ya debía estar cerca de la hora de partida, y entonces corrió, su ingenuidad lo habían puesto en esa situación al haber sido tan cruel con ella y nada flexible al no permitirle que le diera su explicación.

-¡Maldita sea!- corría acercándose a la mansión, ya solo quedaban unos cuantos metros cuando vio que una limusina salía de entre la reja con los vidrios oscuros impidiendo ver el interior.

En cuanto Naruto visualizó el vehículo corrió aun más rápido para alcanzarlo y poder detenerlo.

-¡Alto! ¡Deténgase! ¡Alto!-al ver que el chofer no frenaba arrebatadamente se coloco en frente con el riesgo de ser atropellado para poder hacer que se detuviera -¡¡Espere!!-

En ese momento la limusina freno estrepitosamente con un agudo chirrido y estando a escasos centímetros de Naruto.

-¿Pero que te pasa chico?- le grito el chofer visiblemente molesto -¿Estas loco? ¿Acaso quieres morir?-

-¡Hinata!- se acerco a la puerta mientras que el chofer salía del auto pensando del rubio que era un desequilibrado al haber actuado de esa manera -¡Hinata!- golpeo la puerta sin recibir respuesta y estaba poniéndose cada vez más frenético -¡Hinata!- pero su corazón se detuvo al ver como la puerta se abría y salía alguien del interior.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Uzumaki?- salió un molesto Neji desconcentrando al rubio por un instante.

-Hinata… ¿Dónde esta Hinata?-pregunto absorto al no verla por ninguna parte.

A pesar de que el no le cayera bien, y de se llevaran muy mal Neji se compadeció de él viendo lo desesperado que estaba, pero incluso con sus vagas ganas de ayudarle no podría, ya que era demasiado tarde…

-Naruto, yo…- se detuvo un instante tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicárselo -…Hinata ya se fue desde hace más de media hora- apartó la mirada mientras que el rubio se quebraba paralizado por saber que no lo había logrado.

-No…- se perdió durante un segundo.

-Se que trataste de llegar pero…-

-¡NO!-salió corriendo de ahí resistiéndose a creer que eso fuera cierto.

Al mirarlo irse para tratar de escapara de lo que pasaba se sintió más triste aún. Doblo la esquina y se perdió de su vista, estaba completamente seguro de que no podía tener más corazón que rompérsele.

Su prima estaba tan deprimida que no quiso que Neji la acompañara a tomar su vuelo, era como una forma de autoflagelarse, adelantando su destino sin esperanzas. Sin embargo el no la dejaría irse sola, y después de esperar un tiempo pertinente se dispuso a seguirla, pero en eso llego Naruto y sucedió todo aquello.

Sumergido en un mar de ideas Naruto continuaba corriendo sin rumbo, frustrado por haber sido tan lento, dio todo de si pero aún así no había sido suficiente, no pudo alcanzarla justo a tiempo, poner fin a sus incógnitas y disculparse por el comportamiento que tuvo hacia ella, pues su frialdad la había lastimado mucho, ahora no sabía que hacer y dejo que sus propio cuerpo le dictara a donde ir…

-¡Neji-sama!- grito un chofer al volante desde otra limosina mientras este estaba apunto de meterse a la suya con camino a seguir a su prima después de ver a Naruto.

-¿Qué sucede?- reconoció el vehículo e incluso se angustio un poco.

-Es Hinata-sama- le explico el señor -ha escapado antes de que llegáramos al aeropuerto, salió del auto en el primer alto que nos indico el semáforo con el que nos topamos, la perdí entre el tráfico, no se donde esta…-

-¡¿Qué?!- Neji perdió la cordura con eso, Hinata nunca antes había desacatado las órdenes de su padre, y ese era el peor momento posible…

El cielo comenzó a rugir levemente, se acercaba una tormenta. El invierno estaba encimándose para traer consigo un frio y repentino cambio de clima por el cambio de estación. Aún así no caería nieve hasta pasadas dos semanas cuando ya se hubiere instalado bien, pero por el momento no dejaría de hacer notar su presencia con una liviana lluvia de agua nieve.

Ni tan lejos de la escuela ni tan cerca de su casa Hinata caminaba por entre los árboles del parque de la zona comercial de Konoha, estaba ahogándose en si misma al estar en lo que sintió era un sitio muy pequeño el interior de la limosina, y aún sabiendo que después tendría que pagar por esa decisión no miró dos veces antes de hacerlo, y se salió para escapar corriendo de tener que subirse al avión. Esa pudo haber sido lo mejor que pudo haber echo, por que a unos cuantos metros y a unos cuantos segundos de que el cielo se soltara se encontraría con alguien en el camino con el que estaba ansiando hablar desde ya hace mucho tiempo, y por fin las dudas de ambos se aclararían…

* * *

Si, fue una continuación al día siguiente…

¿Que más?

Asi, comenten, díganme lo que opinan, y tambien les aclaro que si, se van a encontrar.

Besos

Vixen


	11. Te amo

Bueno, estos días estuve algo ocupada, y debo admitir que este capítulo estuvo algo… tenso (por así decirlo) en su realización, o por lo menos yo era la que estaba tensa en ese momento. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, y una creatividad truncada debido a los líos en los que estaba pasando que tenía las palabras correctas, pero no los escenarios, y después de un té y un sueño recuperador pude al fin escribir lo que quería.

Pero hay algo que me trae como loca, perdí mi USB con mi trabajo de investigación y las continuaciones que ya tenía atrasadas…BUAH!

Que golpe bajo para mi ego de siempre estar prevenida para todo, pero bueno…

He aquí la continuación (vuelta a hacer después de esa pérdida):

* * *

El cielo seguía rugiendo y Naruto no podía distinguir la diferencia entre el débil, rápido y doloroso latir de su corazón y los sonidos de la tormenta. Le agarro a lluvia corriendo y decidió bajar la velocidad, no supo como llegó ahí pero llegó, y estando exhausto y con una postura decaída prefirió que lo mejor sería regresar a casa, aunque en realidad lo que más quería era huir lejos, correr más allá de los caminos que cruzaran por su paso, solo escapar de todo aquello, dejar de sentir esa punzada en medio de su pecho representada en su alma como una herida abierta, aún cuando sabía que no podía ser posible.

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

Al mismo tiempo, del otro lado del camino, Hinata caminaba torpemente estando totalmente mojada, hacía mucho frio y estaba completamente desubicada, aún llevaba el uniforme del colegio y a pesar de haberlo llegado a detestar tenerlo puesto en esos momentos le traía una melancolía tremenda al igual que impotencia de no poder hacer nada contra las decisiones de su padre, y, aún dudando tener un lugar a donde ir siguió caminando con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, pues tuvo que tomar mucho esfuerzo al tomar la decisión de escapar y no arrepentirse. Su corazón le decía que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero la razón nunca se callo, ya que le esperaría un duro regreso acompañado de muchos problemas…

**Capitulo once:** Te amo

Ambos estaban perdidos, y por cosa del destino en el mismo lugar, estaba caminando por un paso entre el parque cuando, alzando su triste mirada se encontró con una tambaleante y perturbada chica de hermosa figura y deprimente semblante. Aún estando completamente empapada y con el cabello sobre la cara acompañado de su fleco sabía bien quien era, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par creyendo estar teniendo una alucinación.

-Hi… Hinata- pronunció inquieto, y entonces sintió que el piso se le movía bajo los pies -¡¡Hinata!!- corrió hacia ella sin poderlo creer completamente y sacándola de control en cuanto llego hasta ella aún con su impresión desmedida.

-Naruto-kun…- mencionó con su voz muy confundida, no estaba esperando encontrarse a nadie ahí, y mucho menos a el.

-Aun estas aquí…- admiro su imagen tomándola de los hombros sin poderlo creer aún y para cerciorarse que en realidad no fuera algún truco de su mente la presionaba para darse cuenta de que fuera completamente real. No parecía ser verdad, pero lo era… -¡Estas aquí!- la abrazó abruptamente sin darle oportunidad de tan siquiera moverse.

-Uh… Naruto- se quedo estática, no solo por estar ahí con el, si no que la impresión de haber sido capaz de escaparse y luego haberse topado con el ya había sido mucho para ella, en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia.

-Por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer…-

-Naruto-kun…-

-No te vuelvas a alejar así, no lo hagas…- le suplico con todas sus fuerzas.

-Pero… Naruto…-

-Perdóname por favor, fui un idiota, debí haberte escuchado- la presionó con más fuerza aferrándose a tenerla en sus brazos con todas esas ansias que se había guardado durante todo ese tiempo -lo siento tanto…-

-Na… Naruto-kun…- terminó por desmayarse sobre el.

-¿Hinata?- notó como se caía, tal y como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara -¡Hinata!, ¡Hinata!- trató de reanimarla pero sin lograr algún efecto, había perdido la conciencia por completo. Sin saber que hacer y con la lluvia aún sobre los dos la cargó entre sus brazos y emprendió el rumbo hacia su casa, llevarla a la mansión Hyuuga hubiera sido el peor error que pudiera cometer, ya que al entregársela la pondrían en ese avión inmediatamente apartándola de el lo quisiera o no, y aún debía despejar muchas dudas que tenía ahora que ya le tenía ahí…

Al llegar a su departamento la recostó en el sofá, no había nadie en su casa, y desde que entró a la recepción la mirada de todos al cargarla se sintió llover sobre el, pues se veía demasiado extraño que llevara a una chica inconsciente a su casa sin dar aviso a nadie, por lo que se prestaba a hablar mal. Aún así los ignoró y se desapareció por el ascensor del cual agradeció al cielo que no hubiera subido nadie más en lo que llegaba a su piso, y así lo hizo. Y ya estando adentro un escalofrío le cruzó por la columna seguido de un sonoro estornudo, lo que lo hizo pensar que el haber estado bajo la lluvia helada que se soltó hace un tiempo les perjudicaría en su salud posteriormente.

Volteó a ver a Hinata y la descubrió ahí, perdida en un profundo sueño gracias a su cansancio, con sus hermosos ojos cerrados y su bello cabello húmedo pegado a la piel, para el era la chica más hermosa que pudiera haber visto antes, y no estaba nada equivocado, pues quien pudiera verla en esos momentos terminaría diciendo lo mismo. Por lo consternado que estaba no se limitó a acariciar su rostro tímidamente para sentir su tersa piel, estaba fría y también muy lisa, y recapacitó sobre el hecho de que ella también estuviera empapada no podía ser bueno… pero tampoco lo sería si ella se despertara y se encontrara con ropas distinta a las que llevaba, tal y como cuando la salvó de ahogarse en la piscina de la escuela tiempo atrás (aunque esa vez no llevaba ropa alguna)…, aún así no quiso continuar pensando más en esas cosas y se marchó a su habitación para buscar algo de ropa seca y también un muda para Hinata, por lo que se adentro más en el departamento hasta las escaleras del segundo piso y llegar a su habitación.

En eso Hinata comenzó a regresar en si, creyó haber soñado que después de haberse escapado de la limosina se encontró con Naruto en el parque bajo la lluvia, pero lo único que pudo pensar en esos instantes fue que tal vez se debió haber desmayado en la calle, Neji la hubiera encontrado tiempo después y llevado a la mansión Hyuuga, pero para su sorpresa esa teoría se vino abajo cuando se incorporó y notó que en el sofá donde se encontraba recostada tenía, a un lado, entrecruzada una chaqueta larga con un remolino que conocía de algún lado, el símbolo de alguien.

_-¡¡Naruto!!-_ reaccionó inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que lo que creyó era un sueño era real y había pasado.

-Veo que despertaste- escuchó una voz desde sus espaldas, lo que la obligó a voltear sentándose en el asiento y reconociendo al rubio acercándose a ella, trayendo algunas prendas en sus manos -Te traje una muda de ropa, si te quedas con la que traes puesta te vas a enfermar- le advirtió amablemente mientras se las entregaba.

-Gra… gracias…- se contuvo a decir extrañada y a cubrirse el rostro con ella en un vago intento para que no notara su sonrojo – ¿En… en donde estoy? – pregunto nerviosamente al no captar cual era ese lugar nuevo para ella.

-Te traje a mi casa- le explicó mirando al techo como si estuviera buscando algo en la nada.

-¿Eh?- empalideció al escucharlo, estaba en la casa de Naruto, el lugar donde menos imaginaba encontrarse.

-Te desmayaste en el parque, y solo se me ocurrió traerte aquí- le dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el mullido sofá para una sola persona de enfrente, sin dejar de mirarla con tanta profundidad.

-_Entonces no fue un sueño…_- se quedó pensando algo apenada por haberse derrumbado justo en ese momento tan importante, pero la impresión hizo de ella un embase que terminó desbordándose del impacto por todas sus emociones.

Estaba pensando en algo parecido cuando se topo con los ojos azul intenso de Naruto sobre ella, observándola tan directamente que se sonrojó un poco más.

Hubo un gran silencio entre los dos mientras intercambiaban miradas y, a pesar de que ella trataba de esquivarla era un impulso automático volver a caer y ceder a sus mirar una y otra vez. El único sonido que se alcanzaba a distinguir era el de la tormenta de afuera por los enormes ventanales que eran golpeados por el agua en forma de grandes gotas heladas, hasta que al fin se dignaron a hablar para decirse todo lo que reprimieron durante ese largo tiempo.

-Yo nunca…- hablaron al mismo tiempo –primero que nada…, es que tu…-

-Mejor tu primero- se adelantó a darle el turno a la joven quien por un momento callo.

-Yo…- trató de aclarar su mente la pelinegra antes de hablar, pero solo soltó lo que necesitaba decir, no podía seguir manteniendo así de confuso lo que se creía de ella –No me gusta Sasuke…, no estamos saliendo…- habló rápidamente y dejando mudo al rubio quien de inmediato se irguió en su asiento –No fue mi intención que creyeras que había algo entre nosotros por que no lo había, ni lo hay…- callo un segundo al sentir que había perdido la voz, aunque se recuperó pronto, ya que sabía que debía decirlo todo –pero cuando trate de explicarte…

-Yo no te escuche…- la interrumpió terminando por ella con sus palabras, estaba consiente de lo que había hecho –Si…, debía haberlo supuesto antes de haberme llenado la cabeza de tonterías …- sonrió para si mismo, pues estaba muy aliviado por desmentir eso de una buena vez, incluso llego a sentir un poco de paz en su interior, paz que se vio abruptamente cortada por la sombra de sus demás intrigas –Eso significa… eso significa que no estas saliendo con nadie… ¿verdad?- continuó interrogándola para estar completamente seguro de que no había nada mas que no estuviera al descubierto con respecto a alguien a su lado.

-No, nadie...- se quedo pasmada al tratar de entender el porque acaba de preguntarle eso con tanta inquietud (incluso cuando la respuesta fuera bastante obvia).

-Vaya- la miró entre calmado y feliz –eso fue… demasiado enredado- dijo rascándose la cabeza y depositando su espalda en el respaldo, los dos se habían complicado mucho la vida al estar creyendo lo que no era. En medio del silencio que había entre los dos, cada uno con sus pensamientos por su parte, Hinata se frotó los brazos tratando de obtener un poco de calor por la fricción. La ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo por estar toda empapada, obviamente estaba helada, y por supuesto que no pasó por alto para Naruto.

-Ah que tonto soy- dijo dándose un golpe en la cabeza con la mano -lo siento Hinata, te puedes ir a cambiar al baño, esta al fondo, es la segunda puerta- le indicó a lo que esta solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza después de escapar de sus ojos, levantarse y dirigirse a donde este le había señalado por el pasillo.

La puerta era sencilla, de color café, o por lo menos ese era el color que alcanzaba a distinguir debido a lo oscuro que estaba. Los enormes ventanales de la estancia daban luz a todo el lugar, una misteriosa luz de cielo nublado con algunos tonos muy leves de gris y azul, pero lo que era ese pasillo hacía la diferencia total, estaba sombrío con matices que iban desde el gris hasta la negrura más profunda. Giró la perilla y se adentro a la oscura habitación, tocando a tientas la pared encontró el interruptor de la lámpara de arriba, y al encenderla pudo divisar un baño completo decorado con azulejos azules y blancos, había bañera, lavamanos, retrete y un enorme espejo en la pared contraria a la entrada donde podía ver completamente su reflejo desde la puerta; se adentró cerrándola tras de si y se acercó a dejar la ropa que le había dado Naruto sobre la tapa de la taza mientras veía detenidamente su imagen en el espejo. Se sentía extraña, no por que estuviera en la casa de Naruto, sino por que nunca antes había actuado tan arrebatadamente como lo hizo al escapar del automóvil a la primera oportunidad que tuvo. Sabía lo que le esperaría cuando su padre se enterara, lo más seguro es que estallara y decidiera venir personalmente a buscarla a Tokio, y conociéndolo como lo conocía no tardaría mucho en dar con ella, aun que esos escenarios eran un asunto que no quería atender aún, pues no había tomado ninguna decisión conforme a que sería lo que haría ahora.

–Lo más seguro es que Neji deba estar buscándome como loco ahora- suspiro derrotada, al haber escapado así como lo hizo lo acaba de meter en serios problemas, Hiashi lo reprendería fríamente por no haberla mantenido vigilada como se lo había pedido con tanta cautela, aún que eso no sería nada con respecto a lo que le esperaría a ella estando frente a su padre, y la sola idea la hizo estremecer.

Tratándose de despejar un poco se quito la blusa del colegio y, en ropa interior se volvió a ver que ropa le había llevado el rubio, la cual consistía en una playera larga de mangas cortas -que obviamente le quedaría grande- y unos pantalones cortos que para su gusto hacían honor a su nombre por el tamaño.

-Deben ser los del colegio- Se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa pícara por el descuido del rubio, y sin más que decir y desnudándose completamente se vistió y exprimió su cabello del agua que todavía caía de este.

Ya cambiada acomodó su ropa en la bañeran, extendiéndola para que pudiera secarse lo más rápido posible, y se dispuso a marcharse. Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando un aroma en el aire proveniente de la cocina la detuvo a la mitad del camino con sus pies descalzos sobre la alfombra. Al dirigirse a donde provenía, la única habitación donde la luz estaba encendida, se encontró con Naruto preparando ramen instantáneo en dos platos para ambos, estaba poniendo tanto cuidado en que se viera lo más apetecible que pudiera –si se podía más- y llevarlos a la mesa que no quiso interrumpirlo en lo que hacía, pero este termino notando la presencia de la joven en la entrada.

-¿Te quedas a cenar verdad?- le sonrió dulcemente, no había otra cosa más que pudiera hacer al estar en tal situación en la que no podía regresar a su casa ni tener algún otro lugar a donde ir, tema que no había querido tocar debido a que estaba a su lado para apoyarla en lo que fuera más que como amigo, acto que Hinata agradecía inmensamente con su silencio.

-No lo se… ¿quieres que me quede?- le pregunto alegremente mientras se acercaba a el junto a la mesa de la cocina y robándole una pieza de carne de uno de los platos.

-A comer si- le aviso –pero quedarte a dormir será tu decisión- dijo haciendo que Hinata estuviera a punto de atragantarse con la comida, la cual tuvo que pasar rápido para evitarlo –Y es una invitación eh…- se aseguró de que hubiera captado el mensaje con un guiño que provocó que se pusiera más colorada que un pimiento maduro.

-Ah… no… Naruto, no quiero importunar…- trató de zafarse aún cuando conocía a la perfección que no había otra opción mas que esa.

-Nada de eso- la interrumpió dándole el plato de ramen en las manos para después dirigirse a la sala –Hoy te quedas aquí, luego platicamos ¿si?-

-Naruto…- se quedó callada al verlo salir de la cocina como si nada, -gracias…-

-Oye, ya que estamos aclarando detalles ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- le dijo una vez sentados en la sala.

-Si, claro- dijo sorbiendo los tallarines tiernamente dirigidos a su boca con los palitos, y ante esta respuesta el otro solo pudo verle con curiosidad y una cara meditante, aún con ramen en la boca.

-¿Eres gimnasta?- preguntó – Me lo dijo Shino, es solo que quería saber si de verdad lo eres…-

Hinata llegó a dudar un poco en hablar de ello, pero no quería volver a sentirse triste estando a un lado de Naruto, así que le respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Si- asintió terminando su bocado –práctico desde hace varios años, pero siendo honesta prefiero los clavados- hablo recordando sus entrenamientos como si se tratara de la mejor parte de su vida, y no lo podía ocultar.

-¿Y… de verdad estas en el equipo de gimnasia de la escuela?- continuo interrogando el otro.

-Desde hace poco, no llevo mas de dos semanas- explicó.

-¿Y te gusta?-

Al escuchar esa pregunta Hinata se helo, nunca antes había tenido que responder eso en su vida, llegaba a cuestionarse la razón de por que entrenaba tan arduamente si no lograba ser tan buena como se esperaba que lo fuera, hiciere lo que hiciere. Pero no pasaba de ahí, pues se repetía a si misma que solo debía mejorar y nada más. Y, viendo la oscuridad que posó en la cara de la pelinegra Naruto captó rápidamente que había cometido un error al preguntar.

-No respondas si no quieres, no es mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda- aclaró…

-No… no es eso… es solo que nunca antes había tenido que decir la verdad…

-¿Verdad? ¿A que te refieres?-

-Mientras solo sonriera y dijera que era mi deber mejorar a cada entrenamiento… todo debía estar bien… aún si… me estaba consumiendo por dentro…-

-Hinata…- la miró compadecido de sus intenciones de querer complacer a su padre. Su silencio decía todo, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no era el deporte lo que se ganaba detestarlo, lo que le fastidiaba y destruía era la presión que ella misma se ejercía a costa de su propia salud para poder continuar y lograr así el reconocimiento de su padre.

Ella por su parte no sabía muy bien lo que le había dicho, estaba segura de que se sentiría como una traidora si hablaba sobre cuanto aborrecía tener que repetir las mismas rutinas, variaran lo que variarían, seguía siendo bajo el mismo yugo de insistencia y presión autoinflingida y que, aunque no fuera culpa del entrenador y aún ausente su padre, sentía como sus ojos penetrantes la atravesaban bajo un solo lema para ella: no eres lo suficientemente buena...

Estaba a punto de dejar que sus ojos se humedecieran cuando de pronto sintió como los brazos de Naruto la cubrían directamente. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella expresamente para poder abrazarla e impedir que se dejara vencer otra vez.

-No obedezcas sus órdenes…- le pidió al oído antes de que esta pudiera soltar un solo sonido de su boca.

-¿Eh…?-

-No vuelvas a sentirte mal por su culpa, no permitas que te haga dudar de lo que eres, nunca más vuelvas a hacerlo-

-Naruto…-

-Tú me enseñaste esta lección una vez, ¿recuerdas? Estábamos en las competencias y tú me recordaste que debía tener fe en mí, tener fe en mi lucha…

-Naruto-kun…

-Es hora de que yo te devuelva el favor, si el no puede entenderte yo hare que lo haga, lo haré entrar en razón, solo así podrás practicar lo que tu quieras, ser libre de su mandato, de sus reglas estrictas. Déjame hablar con el, déjame ser yo quien te libere…

La ojiperla abrió los labios con la mera intención de responderle, pero nada salía de estos, solo era un sonido enmudecido por el eco de lo que no hallaba como expresar, y abatida por creer, y también saber que no podría hacerlo suspiró desanimada a pesar de todos los sentimientos que le había movido el rubio por sus palabras.

-¿Cómo podrías hacerlo? El nunca te escuchara…

-Eso no importa, hare que me escuche

-No, por favor no lo hagas…- le imploro aferrándose a su playera, apretando la tela con sus puños.

-¿De que hablas?- se apartó un poco de su cuerpo para querer saber por que no le permitía actuar en su favor, y cuando por fin pudo verla se encontró con la cara más triste que pudiera haber visto en ella, esa actitud derrotada, pesimista, vencida, verla así era deplorable, su tristeza y depresión emanaban desde su interior como una aura gris y deprimente que se dejaba bañar sobre su cuerpo, y cuando de nuevo aparecieron lágrimas en su rostro trató de entenderla aún más, pero no podía, ¿Por qué no dejaba que la ayudara?...

-Por favor, no lo retes, prométeme que no te acercaras a el…

-Hinata…- pronunció su nombre entre las tinieblas de la noche que por las ventanas dejaron oscurecer todo el departamento, y, con su mano, secó las brillantes y saladas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas… -¿Por qué?...-

Cuestionaba su vulnerabilidad, aunque lo que no sabía era que esto le resultaba más difícil de asimilar a ella que a el.

-No quiero que te haga daño…- se le lanzó encima callando sus sollozos lo más que podía, pero sin lograrlo, y al percatarse de su noble intención el rubio no hayo las palabras correctas para rebatir eso.

-¿Hacerme daño?...

-Mi padre… el…- se fue calmando lentamente, su familia tenía secretos que no podía expresar libremente a los cuatro vientos.

Como hombre de negocios el renombre era todo lo que tenía, su honor, su familia, su orgullo, pero su hermano Hizashi se metió en un tremendo lío cuando desertó en hacer alianza con una empresa, la cual tenía fama de estar relacionada con la mafia, y secuestraron a Hinata al estar más accesible, pues Neji estaba de vacaciones con su madre lejos de Japón. Como resultado su tío había perdido la vida, y Hiashi mató al propio secuestrador que intentó llevársela y que se deshizo de su gemelo; al haber sido uno de los integrantes de esa familia de matones la desgracias cayó sobre la familia Hyuuga, y Hiashi se vio obligado a hacerse de malas compañías para su propia defensa y el bienestar de su familia, sobre todo acabando de morir su esposa y siendo el principal foco de atención Hanabi. Este poder no era algo para enorgullecerse, pero no le quito potencia a sus actos cuando, al haber sido maltratada por uno de sus maestros cuando iba en el internado y teniendo sospechas de que fuera a hacerle algo malo a su hija al tener fama de conquistador, lo mandó matar, y que manera de matar… algo tan infame, tan vil, tan bajo, que no esa muerte no se la desearía a nadie. Lamentablemente esa no fue la única vez que mandó matar a alguien para "proteger" a sus hijas, pues su entrenador privado, un hombre bastante joven comenzó a sentir apego y atracción por ambas hermanas, y al sospechar lo mandó golpear, con tan mala suerte que lo dejó inválido. Ellas agradecieron que no le quitara la vida, pero haberlo dejado en silla de ruedas, perdiendo su empleo y sus oportunidades después de haber sido tan respetado y famoso en lo que hacía, más valía haberlo llevado a la tumba, aún cuando se había tratado de un hombre bueno sin ninguna mala intención hacia ellas.

Solo era cosa de que Hiashi considerara a Naruto como una mala compañía para ella y se soltaría a caerle encima con todo sus contactos y su poder.

-Nunca te dejare vivir en paz, sus negocios lo han llevado a mezclarse con la peor clase de gente que te puedas imaginar, incluso… incluso podrías llegar a perder la vida…-

Dicho esto Hinata sintió como un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda en un fugaz presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar, y el único que estaba para recibir un castigo inmediato era solo uno: Neji.

Ante la posibilidad de que su padre fuere a cometer algún error irremediable al estar furioso se separó de Naruto bruscamente con un empujón haciéndolo caer directamente en el sillón.

-Lo siento, no puedo…- saltó del sofá para tratar de correr lejos de ahí.

-¡Espera! ¡Hinata!- trató de detenerla el rubio, pero estaba muy acelerada. Con una rapidez sorprendente tomo la chaqueta de Naruto que se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde la había visto antes y salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal, donde se puso sus zapatos y abrió la puerta para poder escapar.

-Demonios…- refunfuñó Naruto entre dientes al verla huir sin haberle dado razones para hacerlo, y saltó del sillón al igual que ella lo hiciere segundos antes para darle alcance antes de que ella saliera del edificio.

No había legado a la mitad del pasillo cuando sintió que alguien le impedía continuar su camino tomándola de un brazo, y al girar se encontró con los ojos azules de Naruto mirándola duramente.

-Detente

-Naruto-Kun…-

No le dio tiempo de decir ni una sola palabra más, pues en ese momento el rubio la azotó levemente en la pared tomándola de las muñecas y poniéndose delante de su cuerpo, muy cerca para evitarle huir nuevamente.

-Naruto, basta, déjame ir, por favor…- forcejaba para hacer que la soltara, pero era más fuerte que ella.

-No, no hasta que me digas que esta pasando- le dijo con enfado más que nada.

-¡No puedo!, por favor, ya déjame ir, te lo suplico…-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes?- la regaño diplomáticamente y con dolor –No quiero que nada malo te pase-

-Naruto… yo tampoco quiero que te pase algo-

-Entonces déjame protegerte-

-Naruto…

-Te amo…

Tan absorta en su entorno y con tantas ganas de quererse ir no sintió llegar eso como un golpe en la cara, eso y por el hecho de que todos sus furibundos esfuerzos se detuvieron de golpe al escuchar esas dos palabras provenientes de Naruto. Sin saber como reaccionar, los labios del rubio se estamparon en los de ella en medio de un necesitado y en algún momento brusco beso que le transmitía a ella toda la impotencia que sentía al no saber como ayudarla, como protegerla, la necesitaba, y ella lo necesitaba también. Y dejando de lado lo que tenía que pensar se entrego a ese intenso beso que profundizaron aún más cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de su aceptación, y, lentamente, los dos se fueron entregando a su pasión mientras se fundías ambos cuerpos en uno solo.

En ese momento no había nadie ni nada más, solo estaban los dos, solos, necesitando al otro con la misma ansiedad de poseerse…

* * *

Lemon, lemon, lemon…

Hola. Aquí yo, emocionada…

¡Picante!

Los veré en la continuación, bueno, los leeré.

Comenten

Besos

Vixen


	12. Completamente tuya

No planeaba poner a Gaara, pero su aparición me abdujo… es que me encanta Gaara, no el GaaHina, pero si el… es tan lindo… e imponente… quiero ser la esposa del Kazekage X3 XD XD XD

Te envidio Hinata al estar con Gaara en este fic… ah, si, tiene lemon, lamento la tardanza pero estuve ocupada con esto de las vacaciones, no solo me cuido yo, cuido a los demás…

Relax, es NaruHina… por que los dos juntos son los mejores…

Sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten:

* * *

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?...- se separo de el justo antes de volver a reclamar sus labios con igual intensidad –También te amo…-

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

Al escucharla el rubio no pudo hacer otra cosa más que emocionarse, Shino no se había equivocado, los dos sentían lo mismo y por lo que estaban haciendo, subiendo poco a poco la temperatura, se demostraba su igual deseo por el otro, esa lujuria encarnada de la que llegaron a avergonzarse en algún momento pero de la que no se arrepentían haber sentido y fantaseado…

**Capitulo doce:** Completamente tuya

Una señora que estaba sacando la basura abrió la puerta de su departamento, tenía que bajar hasta la planta baja, y para eso debía tomar el ascensor. Acababa de salir, y a penas estaba cerrando la puerta cuando los diviso, una pareja de jóvenes en el pasillo comiéndose a besos al otro en medio de su pasión, no la habían notado ahí, y por lo visto estaban tan ocupados que solo la hubieran visto si hubiera hecho ruido.

De inmediato se apresuró a meterse a su casa y cerrar la puerta, no quería importunar, pero su morbosa curiosidad lo obligó a entreabrirla para poder espiarlos un poco.

Eran un rubio y una pelinegra, de muy buen ver los dos, ella parecía algo lenta en sus movimientos en un principio, pero el otro la supo guiar muy bien. Tenía las manos metidas debajo de la chaqueta que la joven llevaba puesta, y ella lo tenía rodeado del cuello con ambos brazos, no se separaron en ningún momento en el que la mujer los estuvo observando, pero poco después, cuando sus pulmones les reclamaron el tan preciado aire que necesitaban se separaron un poco, abrieron los ojos y se encontraron con el rostro del otro, con el mismo brillo de deseo reflejado en sus pupilas y esa flama de vigor desprenderse de la temperatura del cuerpo de su compañero, sabían a donde iba todo eso.

Se miraron un segundo, compartieron una sonrisa de cómplices y se volvieron a besar, con más calor y ansias que la vez anterior, y entonces, ante la vigilante mirada de la espectadora oculta, la cargó en sus brazos, rodeándose por la cintura con las piernas de la joven aún sin dejar de besarla y se la llevó de ahí para meterse en la puerta de algún departamento de la cual, con un portazo cerró estrepitosamente.

Por su puesto que la señora no pudo evitar ponerse roja al captar tal escena, por un momento creyó que lo harían en el pasillo, pero fue un gran alivio para su curiosidad que los dos se fueran a consumarlo en otra parte, así se lo dejaría a su macabra imaginación.

Ya adentro del departamento Naruto se la llevó a la sala rápidamente, pero por su puesto que a cada momento no dejaban de estrellarse el uno al otro en la pared para ver quien dominaba a quien, y el último en ganar fue el, quien la cargó como lo hizo en el pasillo y literalmente corrió a depositarla en el sillón doble, todo sin dejar de besarse en algún momento. Querían terminar lo que habían comenzado en el pasillo, llegar hasta el final, poseer al otro.

Dejando con mucho esfuerzo sus labios comenzó a dirigirse a su cuello, ese delicado perfume que despedía, era inevitable que lo inundara en todo su ser, definitivamente amaba cada fibra de su cuerpo. Comenzó a besarle lentamente, como estampando cada una de sus caricias dulcemente, era todo un frenesí de hormonas las que se movían en el interior de los dos, y no se iban a detener por nada del mundo.

A cada momento que depositaba un beso en su fina piel sentía como un intenso calor se posesionaba en ese pedazo en el que había sellado su marca, una marca única que era difícil de ignorar. Lentamente comenzó a descender hasta que se topó con el cuello de la chaqueta que le rosó una mejilla, definitivamente la ropa les estorbaba y, dirigiendo sus manos de debajo de la tela, fue subiendo hasta sus hombros para quitársela lentamente, obviamente, debido a su ansiedad, terminó arrancándosela cuando estaba por los codos.

Si bien el departamento se había sentido algo frio debido a la noche momentos antes ahora era una caldera a punto de estallar.

Lo único que Naruto podía sentir era como el calor inundaba ciertas partes de su cuerpo donde no lo había sentido así antes. No esperaron otro segundo, Hinata se sentía con igual ansiedad que el, con la sangre hirviéndole, sentir como sus manos recorrían su cuerpo mientras lo acariciaba era la experiencia más satisfactoria que en su vida pudo haber llegado a sentir. Eran nuevas sensaciones, nuevas emociones, nuevos descubrimientos, todo era perfecto, sabía que era el momento indicado, no como aquella vez…

**Flashback**

-Gaara…- su voz esta entrecortada, no esperaba llegar hasta esas alturas, había algo de presión.

-Dime…- no dejaba de besarla y ya hasta le había quitado la blusa de un tajo, verla tan hermosa iluminada por la tenue luz de la ventana de su mansión tirados en la alfombra de la sala era una imagen que quería recordar siempre. Se querían mucho, su relación había llevado ya varios años ¿Por qué esperar más para hacerlo?

-Creo que… creo que no deberíamos…- alcanzo a decir con las manos en las espalda de su novio mientras este seguía rodeándola con sus brazos cual si fuera una presa.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta lo que estoy haciendo?...- le robo un gemido de sus labios al momento en que astuta y rápidamente metió su mano bajo su falda para darle alcance a su intimidad.

-Ga… Gaara…-

No sabía como detenerlo, no se sentía segura, y si pasaba otro segundo sus acciones terminarían a donde el quería llegar y ella no lo disfrutaría por su confusión. Ciertamente lo quería, pero había algo que estaba mal, como si faltara algo, sabía sobre la totalidad de sus sentimientos de amor hacía el, tenía su lado negativo y positivo, para su buena fortuna el era el chico más atento y detallista con ella, y siempre deseaba estar con el, pero no en esta forma, por lo menos no aún…

Era tan ágil con sus manos y con sus caricias que incluso llegó a dudar de su nula experiencia ya que lo hacía muy bien, y era tan placentero que comenzó a desearlo tanto como el lo deseaba, por lo que no se lo cuestionó más e, ignorando la voz que le clamaba parar, se entrego totalmente a el…

-Cielos Temari, la próxima vez cuando digas que vamos a ir al cine vamos al cine, no te quedes en el centro comercial viendo los aparadores y entrando a cada tienda que se te pegue, ni siquiera pudimos ver la película por que no te dejaron entrar con todas tus compras- estaban en la puerta los dos hermanos a punto de entrar a la mansión de Suna.

-Ya cálmate Kankuro, no es nada, veremos la película después, además hasta saliste beneficiado ¿no me digas que no te gusto ligarte a esa chica en la boutique?-

-Oye…- se sonrojó el otro cargado de bolsas de compras al darse cuenta de que nada se le escapaba a su hermana, y nunca dejaba de restregárselo en la cara con ese tonito.

-Ya no digas nada, solo lleva tu auto, o cómprate un convertible, ya me canse de que me pidas el mío, nunca lo lavas- le reclamó buscando las llaves en su bolso, por alguna razón el destino les estaba haciendo tiempo para que pudieran llegar en el momento justo para irrumpir.

-Oh vamos, tu ni lo usas, te gusta más llegar en limosina, solo te gusta presumir…- le renegó su negativa, quería manejar el convertible el día de su cita.

-¿Y? Es mi auto, yo decido que hacer con el, y si lo uso, pero tu no ves cuando lo hago…- le lanzó una mirada llena de superficialidad, casi siempre discutía por cosas absurdas con sus hermanos, tener solo hombres en la casa la hacía adorar estar en el internado con sus amigas, ellas si la entendían.

Kankuro solo se le quedó viendo, sabía que Temari no soportaba saber que estaba mal con uno de ellos, después de todo eran hermanos, se cuidaban y querían los unos a los otros… y también se hacían favores…

-Esta bien…- se dio por vencida al ver que no le funcionó haber tratado de escapar de la mirada de su hermano, conocía su punto débil –Pero más te vale llevarla a un motel y no hacerlo en el asiento trasero- dijo burlona y amenazante a la vez.

-Temari, solo es una cita- le recalcó su comentario, no pensaba hacer nada malo.

-SI… y la chica de cabello castaño hace dos semanas era solo una cita… ¿y apenas la acababas de conocer no?...- sonrió maliciosamente después de su sarcasmo, había dejado a su hermano sin palabras al cacharlo en una de sus movidas, cosa que el odiaba ¿Cómo era que se enteraba de todo?

-¡Al fin!- se vanaglorió al encontrar sus llaves después de tanto estar buscándolas.

-Ya era hora ¿pues que tanto cargas en ese bolso para que se te pierdan?- le reclamó su tardanza, de seguro esa actitud de los dos entre pelea y balconeadas seguiría hasta la cena, o por lo menos hasta que Gaara los parara al hartarse de sus peleas sin sentido.

-Solo lo necesario para una mujer, lo necesario para... ¡HOA!...-

-¡Aaaaaaaah!- gritó una chica desde el interior.

- ¡¡¿Pero que…?!!- se alarmó por el grito, sobre todo por que no lo había dado Temari.

Al ir a ver que había detenido a su hermana tan drásticamente pudo captar el cuadro completo… Gaara estaba encima de Hinata medio desnudo al igual que ella, con la marca de su labial por varias partes de su cuerpo, sujetándola firmemente debajo y con las manos debajo de su falda, era un escena única, digna de una foto para sobornar o parte de una película porno.

En cuanto visualizó a alguien más ahí Hinata gritó súbitamente quedándose inmóvil, se cubrió con los brazos al no tener puesto el brasier, ya que el otro se lo quitó, era obvio su pudor y que el ambiente estaba peculiarmente más caliente adentro que afuera, independientemente de que ya fuera de noche…

-¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!- se volteó furioso a ver a sus hermanos y algo sonrojado, pero era poco comparado con la cara rojo encendido de su compañía.

-Lo mismo pregunto…- dijo por lo bajo la rubia con una sonrisa pícara enfureciendo más al pelirrojo y poniendo en evidencia a la otra… -Hinata…- la reconoció ya viéndola mejor, sabía que su amiga era novia de Gaara, pero no se esperaba que su hermano tuviera tantos secretos guardados de los que no estaba enterada.

-Creo que llegamos en un mal momento…- sonrió apenado su otro hermano al darse cuenta de su error, no era algo que Gaara les perdonaría tan fácilmente como eso.

-¡Largo de aquí!- les gritó eufórico, sabía que debió habérsela llevado a su mansión y no a la de su familia, pero por las ansias y la prisa esta le quedaba más cerca.

-Claro, pero esta es mi casa, solo me iré a mi habitación y tendrán todo el espacio libre que quieran…- les guiñó el ojos a los dos y se adelantó a las escaleras con algunas de sus bolsas en las manos, de seguro no dejaría de hablar de eso con Hinata en la escuela.

-Yo mejor me retiro…- se fue Kankuro como el aire igual que Temari cuando su hermano volteó a mirarlo a el con sus ojos de pistola dejando a los otros dos solos.

Eso había sido incómodo, no sería lo mismo. Desistió de sus deseos esa vez, les cortaron la inspiración al haberlos interrumpido, por lo que la dejó ir despidiéndose cuando esta anunció su partida después de vestirse y arreglarse por encima el cabello enmarañado que la había quedado, habría otras oportunidades para seguir, no había problema…

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que esa vez fue la única que pudo haber estado cerca de tenerla…

En cuanto Hinata vio a sus hermanos ahí supo que Gaara no sería el chico al que le entregaría lo que nunca antes le había dado a nadie, no era indicado, sobretodo después de terminar y cambiarse de escuela…

**Fin del Flashback**

Definitivamente estar con Naruto era todo lo contrario que aquella vez, esta vez no habría interrupciones, no había dudas, todo estaba bien, ya no importaba su padre, ni sus reprimendas, ni sus amenazas, esta vez solo le importaba su felicidad, ser feliz al lado de la persona que amaba por lo menos en el tiempo que tenía…

-Naruto…- arqueó la espalda dejando sus recuerdos enterrados muy en lo profundo del olvido, lo más importante era estar ahí, con el, disfrutando la ola de placer en la que se estaban sumergiendo. No soportaron mucho y a la primera oportunidad que vio el rubio, sin decirle nada, desconcertándola, la abrió de piernas, se rodeo con ellas por la cintura asegurándose como en las veces anteriores que los ambos sexos entraran en contacto incendiándose más, y la cargó para llevársela a su habitación. (je je je je je)

-Confía en mi- habló con lascivia en su voz enronquecida por la excitación, la tomó en sus brazos aún in perder el contacto y salió disparado al segundo piso, saltaba los escalones en medio de su prisa, en cuanto llegó al pasillo corrió a tal velocidad que parecía echar humo, sus zancadas se escuchaban duramente en la alfombra, al llegar a su cuartó abrió la puerta de una patada, tiró a Hinata en la cama, se quitó la playera y de nuevo se coloco encima de ella para continuar robándole el aliento.

Tener su cuerpo, tan bello y que causaría envidia a cualquier mujer, tan cerca, apretado bajo el suyo, era la experiencia más extravagante que pudiera haber visualizado en sueños, nunca antes se había visto así con alguien que le gustara, aún con Sakura, las sensaciones que Hinata le despertaba era diversas y llenas de color, embriagantes como el más burbujeante Champagne que existiera, estaba loco por ella, y se lo estaba demostrando.

Lentamente, provocándole intriga a la pelinegra, metió su mano debajo de la playera que el mismo le había prestado y ascendió hasta toparse con sus pechos, eran perfectos, grandes, más de lo que se suponía debían ser según la opinión de muchas de sus compañeras, suaves y rígidos, definitivamente sentirlos en sus manos le dio una enorme regocijo al sentirse dueño de ellos, dueño total y supremo de aquel ángel caído, dueño de su cuerpo, dueño de su alma, dueño de todo su ser…

-Ah…- dejó escapar ahogado un quejido de placer cuanto comenzó a tocarla con tantas ansias, con tanta maestría, tierno pero intenso, consecutivo, tentadoramente exuberante… la estaba hipnotizando con sus caricias, y de nuevo esa pregunta…

-¿quieres…. que pare?...- la miró con deseo, sabía a la perfección lo que estaba haciendo, no iba a detenerse, y se lo demostró tomando con fuerza uno de ellos mientras jugaba con sus pezones…

-N… no… respondió sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio le inspiraba toda la confianza del mundo, pero también algo más, mucho más importante que todo: amor y deseo.

-De acuerdo- contestó aumentando con vigor su fuerza, sus pezones estaban rígidos, era obvio que la tenía donde quería, pero quería algo más, sentirla, sabía que ella era tímida, siempre lo supo, pero en ese momento no demostraba tener ni un solo rastro de arrepentimiento, y ni que se diga de el…

-Na… Naruto…- se descontroló un poco al sentir la mano del rubio en su zona más íntima, no se lo esta esperando. Este solo sonrió, le gustaba hacerla estremecer, por lo que no dudo ni un segundo más para hacerla sentir su presencia. – ¡Naruto!- gritó cuando sintió sus dedos acariciándola con tanta seducción y energía que, a pesar de comenzar lento, fue aumentando su velocidad al igual que su excitación. Se retorcía de placer debajo de el, eso lo hacía encenderse más, le encantaba verla así, sometida ante su labor…

Se aferraba al edredón y las sábanas desacomodadas de abajo, infringía tanta fuerza en estas que quedaban arrugadas, era como un ciclo, placer, arranque, placer, arranque, más placer, más fuerza en el arranque. La hacía de subir y bajar a cada impulso.

Sabía que el disfrutaba lo que le hacía, y ella lo estaba disfrutando, más cuando su cabeza desapareció entre sus piernas cuando este la despojo de todo lo de abajo, por un segundo llegó a sentir pudor, pero al sentir la lengua del rubio recorrer a grandes rasgos su intimidad perdió toda sentimiento de vergüenza para darse paso a disfrutarlo, sobre todo cuando el profundizo…

Era obvio que seguir llevando algunas prendas por escasas que fueran les estorbaban, y dejando a un lado algunas de sus convicciones cambio de posiciones con el para poner sus cartas sobre la mesa, quería hacerlo sentir de igual manera que el la hizo sentir. Sonrió cuando la vio tomar las riendas, la dejaría jugar, también era su turno y su placer, por lo que no hizo nada para volver a tenerla bajo el y se dedico a disfrutar de su sabor cuando sus bocas volvieron a encontrase, y también aprovecho la ocasión para despojarla de la playera negra que llevaba y verla completamente, era más hermosa de lo que la había sentido bajo la ropa, sus pechos eran blancos al igual que su piel, su cintura, su cadera, su vientre plano, la firmeza de su piel, lo delicado de sus delineadas curvas, era maravillosa, más de lo que el la había explorado…

Por su parte Hinata sentía como los ojos zafiro del rubio ardían de pasión, desde el primer instante que lo vio en la escuela se enamoro de la profundidad de estos, de su calidez, de su iniciativa y decisión, de lo que inspiraba con cada uno de sus gestos, y también de su cuerpo. Sus pectorales estaban bien marcados, su piel era ligeramente más morena que la de ella, sus músculos definidos, sin llegar al exceso pero sin dejar de hacerse notar, sus piernas, sus fuertes brazos, era tan atractivo…

Haciéndolo estar en las mismas condiciones que el, la dejó quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior, se quedó viendo su reacción al verlo, sus bellos ojos perla sobre su miembro, erguido, excitado, no supo que decir.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de traerla de nuevo hacia su boca cuando esta coloco sus manos sobre el y comenzó a masajearlo subiendo de arriba abajo con algo de presión.

-Hinata…- lo ignoró, sabía que estaba por el camino correcto al verlo gemir al igual que ella lo hizo cuando la tocaba, quería excitarlo tanto como el lo hizo con ella –Hi… Hi… Hinata…- Bingo… sin pensarlo dos veces dirigió el miembro de Naruto a su boca y nuevamente lo envolvió en movimiento vertical haciéndolo gruñir de placer, era un éxtasis.

Pedirle que aumentara la velocidad no le hubiera valido, parecía que ella estaba leyendo su mente y lo hacía sentir cada vez más, más y más.

No pudo permanecer así mucho tiempo, su voz se había ido, y era tiempo de hacerla pagar por haberlo llevado al orgasmo… nuevamente la dejo debajo de el y comenzó a besarla con más ansias, con más necesidad y deseo, sabían lo que hacían. En cuanto sintió su miembro endurecido en su entrepierna supo que ya era tiempo, era una excitante combinación entre nervios y ansiedad, quería sentirlo, pero también sabía lo que eso significaba. Los dos estaban ardiendo, no se habían despegado del otro en ningún momento, no era esa su intención en lo más mínimo, y cuando sintió como Hinata se aferraba a su espalda para darle total acceso a ella no lo pasó por alto, se estaba entregando completamente a el, y accedió a sus deseos, los más bajos instintos que los había corrompido, y la penetró.

-¡Aah!- dejó escapar de su garganta antes de casi arañar la espalda del rubio, sintió como la piel era rasgada a su paso, fue un poco de dolor, pero solo sería pasajero, por el momento decidieron esperar. Poder estar dentro de ella era tan magnifico que no podía creerlo, estaba poseyendo su cuerpo, eran uno solo…

"… en ese momento los dos se convirtieron uno solo, la luna fue la única testigo del acto de amor en el que se entregaron, y sin decir nada más volvieron a hacer preso al otro de sus encantos…"

Ese libro, Ángel Caído, era la prueba fehaciente de que todo era verdad, y después de unos instantes, en los que Hinata se acostumbro a su presencia y abriendo los ojos para encontrar el amor del otro en sus ojos, se dispusieron a continuar. Salió de ella para volver a entrar, una y otra vez, aumentando la velocidad, sintiendo la fricción, el calor, no solo jadeaban, gritaban el nombre del otro en medio de los gemidos y gruñidos de placer de los dos, era exagerada y descaradamente delicioso…

Sus caricias y sus besos no pararon, exploraban con más profundidad la boca del otro. Sus exhalaciones eran más fuertes y cada vez más espaciadas, los sonidos que escapaban de la boca de ambos inundaban toda la habitación, la temperatura era exorbitante, el placer insoportable, maravilloso, incitante a probar con más fuerza, no había razón para no multiplicarlo, y aumentaron la velocidad.

Estaba tan hermosa en esos momentos, el sudor que se había desprendido de su piel hacía que algunos de sus cabellos de los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro se pagaran a sus mejillas, al igual que el fleco lo hacía en su frente. Ella podía sentir lo húmedo de la cabellera de Naruto al pasar sus dedos entre su cabello, tenía la misma temperatura que ella, quizás más. De su boca seguían saliendo gruñidos y gemidos al igual que ella, aunque a veces, debido a la intensidad, terminaran convirtiéndose casi en gritos, acompañados incluso por algunas lágrimas de placer por parte de ella. Era sumamente excitante tenerla así, lo que le estaba provocando era lo máximo, el clímax de su orgasmo, Hinata lo había puesto a iguales condiciones al moverse a su ritmo con el compás sus caderas, ambos lo disfrutaban cada vez más, a cada embestida, cada caricia, a cada beso apasionado ¡Cuánto amaban ese deleite al que habían accedido! Llegando a tenerlo al sucumbirse a lo más bajo de su instinto, guiados por sus hormonas y la lujuria, todo en prenda de su amor.

Era tanta la pasión que sentían que el tiempo se les escapó como agua corriendo por las manos, no sabían cuanto había pasado desde que regresaron al departamento pero francamente no les importaba nada más que su entrega, no querían parar, no hasta habérseles acabado lo últimos de sus fuerzas y energía, llegando al límite.

Hasta que lo sintió, un estallido en el interior de ella que también percibió, gritando su nombre se aferró a su cintura en el tiempo que duró, fue lo más maravilloso que pudo haber sentido, era el fin, el límite, la meta… y dieron por terminado su acto de amor.

Aun jadeante se dejó caer del otro lado de la cama, había sido grandioso. Como pudo la acercó a su cuerpo y la hizo descansar en su pecho. Lentamente sus respiraciones se fueron normalizando y su cansancio los fue llevando a un profundo y plácido sueño para poder dormir cerca de las pocas horas que quedaban para el amanecer. Silenciosamente juraron nunca volver a separarse, pasara lo que pasara, ante las únicas dos palabras que importaban: Te amo…

Al día siguiente, en la entrada de Konoha Gakuen, Sakura e Ino entraron a la escuela con las cabezas bajas, Hinata ya debía estar en Akai Mizu zen do en esos momentos. La extrañaban, su ternura e inocencia, y también su ingenuidad en algunas ocasiones; su personalidad tierna y cálida siempre les traía ánimos, no querían soportar que se fuera después de haberse convertido en una gran amiga tan apegada y cercana para las dos.

Sin dirigirse la palabra y sin poder mirarse a los ojos para no ver en los de la otra la tonta esperanza de verla entrar al salón después de que Neji la acompañara a la escuela, se dirigieron hacía el edificio donde estaba su salón aún con su decadencia marcada, les había afectado mucho.

Sasuke llegó molesto a la entrada, dejó ir a la única chica que había llegado a interesarle, pero como no estuvo en sus manos poder cambiar su partida prefirió hacerse a la idea de que ella se había ido por una injusticia de la vida que por que en realidad quería a alguien más.

Ese día no se encontró con Naruto en ningún lado, como acostumbraba irse de pinta solo pudo concluir que había regresado a las andadas y mejor decidió meterse, no fuere a llegar tarde.

-Ese dobe…- se dijo a si mismo molesto, debía haberse quedado en su casa sin tan siquiera mirar el despertador, que ni siquiera se estuviera confiado en que le iba a pasar los deberes, no señor.

-¡Hey Sasuke!- una voz lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos mientras que quien lo había llamado se acercaba a el con paso veloz.

-¿Neji?- no lo había reconocido, no llevaba puesto el uniforme, y era claro que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche por las ojeras que traía, ni siquiera se había peinado bien -¿Qué quieres?-

-¿no la has visto?- fue al grano preguntando angustiado y… ¿nervioso?

-¿Hinata? No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Le paso algo?- se exaltó por dentro, pero obviamente no quería exteriorizarlo por más preocupado que se encontrara.

-¿No entro a la escuela verdad?

-No la he visto, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa Neji? ¿Por qué tantas vueltas al asunto?-

Neji lo vio por un momento con algo de odio, no debía meterse en donde no era llamado, pero sabiendo que era amigo de Hinata comprendía su preocupación, por lo que se resignó a contarle lo que ocurría.

-Ayer escapó antes de llegar al aeropuerto… la he estado buscando desde entonces…-

-¿Qué?...

La primera imagen que le cruzo por la cabeza al Uchiha fue solo una:

Naruto

* * *

Pues, estoy enojada con la luz, como ha habido tormentas eléctricas se ha ido, y ya he perdido algo de información… (esa mala costumbre de no darle guardar a los escritos mientras trabajo)

Total, me encanta que llueva, adoro sentir el aroma a tierra mojada, es misteriosamente profundo…

Pronto la conti.

Una vecina que los estaba espiando… ja ja ja

Gaara… aún falta tiempo para que haga su gran aparición, no me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes, pero en algún momento lo tendrán que superar…

Comenten, advierto que habrá más lemon más adelante en diversos lugares y… mejor no digo más… ¡intriga!

Besos

Vixen


	13. Sorpresas inesperadas

Ku ku ku creo que me excedí en este capítulo, pero no quise terminar de escribir hasta llegar a ese momento del final. Que dramática soy, pero bueno, el drama y el suspenso van de la mano conmigo.

Por cierto, si el cocinero anciano, Sandaime, si es el tercer Hokage, y Tazuna el viejo que ayudo Naruto en un principio con lo de Gato en su primera misión buena (donde si hubo acción).

En fin, disfrútenlo.

* * *

Cuando se levanto de la cama pudo ver la habitación completamente llena de luz, había dejado la ventana abierta y por las muy livianas cortinas que tenía, al estar recorridas, la luz llegaba a enceguecerlo. Estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando sintió que en su pecho reposaba alguien y sus brazos lo rodeaban con su cálido roce. Los recuerdos se dispararon por su memoria de manera rápida y abrupta, su única reacción fue poner una sonrisa pacífica en su cara, estaba feliz, nunca antes creyó llegar tan lejos con la chica que quería, y tener tan ferviente la promesa de protegerla. No sabía que pensar al especto, a penas era un estudiante y ya le había prometido miles de cosas, sabía que las iba a cumplir, no sería capaz de fallarle, pero no tenía empleo, no tenía recursos, y aún no era mayor de edad como para poder acceder a su fideicomiso hasta que cumpliera diez y ocho años, tendría que actuar rápido.

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

Cuando Hinata se fue despertando se encontró con un rubio de expresión algo preocupada, muy pensativo con respecto a muchas cosas.

-¿Uh?- se levantó lentamente para verlo bien -¿esta todo bien?-

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte- se disculpo al verla a su lado.

-No importa, no acostumbro dormir tanto, tampoco desvelarme...-igual que Naruto le llegaron todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior y parte de la madrugada, también se sonrojo, pero recupero la cabeza de inmediato –Pero... estas bien ¿cierto?-

**Capitulo trece:** Sorpresas inesperadas

-¿Cómo?, si, estoy bien... ¿por qué lo preguntas?- se extraño de su comportamiento. Hinata solo pudo verlo profundamente a los ojos, sabía que algo le angustiaba, habían sido amigos por tanto tiempo como para saber que algo no estaba yendo bien.

-Es solo que tu mirada.... esta... algo apagada....-

En cuanto la escucho Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, estaba preocupada por que a el le molestara o alterara algo, había sido muy dulce, y le robo un beso rápido para callar cualquier duda que tuviera y de paso susurrarle al oído:

-Solo pensaba en todas las ocasiones en que podremos volver a repetirlo...- y se complació de ver los roja que la dejo, sabía como calmarla y al mismo tiempo desequilíbrala con una sola frase o acto.

Después de pasar un rato más en la cama platicando de cosas sin sentido el ruido del estomago de Naruto irrumpió la calma, el rubio no acostumbraba no desayunar, y riendo Hinata se ofreció a preparar algo. Mientras tanto Naruto se metió a bañar, tenía que hacer una llamada urgente a alguien para pedirle consejo, no se escaparía del regaño, por que básicamente al estar con Hinata era como si se hubieren fugado, aún cuando no lo hubieren hecho todavía, pero ese "viejo pervertido" como solían llamarlo, de seguro pensaría mal.

En cuanto termino de bañarse y vestirse se dirigió a donde había dejado su celular la noche anterior, que era junto a la mesa de la sala, tenía que llamar a su abuelo para tener una larga charla, de la cual no sabía si recibiría su apoyo o un gran discurso sobre su inmadurez, su juventud o sobre posiciones en la cama... (Si, era un pervertido), siempre y cuando aún no le hubiere dicho que se escaparía con ella, lo cual dudaba que aprobaría, pero al escuchar a Hinata hablando con ella misma en la cocina respecto a lo que estaba cocinando con solo oír su voz recordó por que se había enamorado de ella, y decidió marcar el número, hubiera sido un gran impulso de valentía, de no ser por que la batería de su celular ya se había acabado.

-_Increíble..._- se dijo a si mismo mientras volvía a subir a su cuarto a buscar su cargador y bajar de nuevo para conectarlo, y cuando llegó a la sala descubrió a Hinata llevando algunos platos con lo que parecía ser todo un desayuno que no había comido en varios años debido a su orfandad y su obsesión por ramen, el simple aroma, de la comida casi lo hacía llorar.

-¿Naruto?- lo vio extraño con cascadas en los ojos cerca del sillón.

-No sabía que sabías cocinar... tan bien...- admiró los huevos con tocino que había preparado con arroz... –No sabía que tenía arroz en el refrigerador...- se quedo pensando.

-No estaba en el refrigerador, estaba en la despensa, hice un poco para acompañar, espero que no te moleste- le sonrió llevando la comida a la mesa.

-¿Te dio tiempo?- se quedó viéndola como si fuera una especie de súper ama de casa.

-Naruto, es más de medio día...-

-¡¿Qué?!- volteó a mirar el reloj de la sala, al parecer el baño que tomo había sido más largo de lo que creía. No le tomo mucha importancia, y después de ir a conectar su celular y encenderlo para que le avisara cuando ya estuviere cargado, se fue a sentar a la mesa junto a la pelinegra. A pesar de estar toda desmañanada el brillo de sus ojos y de su cabello, reflejado por la luz del sol que entraba por los grandes ventanales la hacía lucir increíblemente hermosa, su enamoramiento por ella era algo más que solo le gustara, sentía que por primera vez quería tener a alguien en su vida para siempre... era una gran dicha poder tenerla presente, siendo que el día anterior la había creído perdida al irse en ese avión...

Al terminar de comer, y después de esa cocoa que para sorpresa de Naruto también tenía en la alacena y no sabía, y que Hinata se decidió a preparar, pidió permiso para tomar una ducha también. El rió, a esas alturas no sentía que debiera pedir permiso, después de la conversación que tuvieron tan profunda que quedaron completamente establecidos, pero calmo el brillo de sus ojos al verla desnuda bajo el agua tal y como la había visto antenoche.

-Claro, adelante- giró la cabeza para que no lo viera en caso de que su nariz fuere a sangrar.

-De acuerdo- dijo la Hyuuga tomando rumbo para las escaleras después de levantar la mesa, su acomedimiento nunca faltaba.

Después de esperar un largo rato en la mesa mientras maquilaba quien sabe que cosas en se mente el teléfono sonó indicando que la bandeja de su buzón de entrada estaba llena y que había un mensaje de espera. No se alarmó, tal vez era Sasuke diciéndole lo teme que era por no haber ido a la escuela, total, era su problema, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver que tenía ocho mensajes si leer.

_-¿Por qué rayos no vi esto antes?-_ se enojo con el mismo con aires derrotados, pero en ese momento el vibrar y sonar de su celular lo distrajo... –_Sasuke...-_ vio de quien se trataba, pero llegó a dudar en contestarle..., era su amigo, no había nada de malo en ello... -¿Bueno?- por fin aceptó la llamada.

-Naruto, ¿en donde te metiste?- le reclamó la voz molesta del pelinegro del otro lado de la comunicación.

-Vaya, que maneras de hablar son esas, no planeaba ir a la escuela hoy teme, pero si me pasas los deberes no me caería nada mal, sabes...- dijo despreocupadamente mientras el otra quedaba desconcertado, creía que lo hallaría sin ganas de hablar por lo de Hinata, después de todo esa mañana se había enterado de que su amigo salió corriendo en busca de ella después de escuchar todo lo que no había querido escuchar por boca de Shino.

-¿Entonces no estas enterado dobe?- continuó hablando.

-¿Enterado de que?- le cuestionó el misterio.

-Hinata, escapo ayer antes de subir al avión, al parecer ni siquiera llegó al aeropuerto...- ...Naruto cayó, eso indicaba que no todos estaban tan mal enterados como pensaba -¿Naruto?... ¿Sigues en la línea?-

-Si... teme...- continuó pensante.

-¿Y que es lo que piensas? ¿Acaso ella no se ha comunicado con tigo?-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué crees eso teme?- continuó hablando como si no estuviera enterado de nada.

-No lo se, eso dímelo tu...- le contestó el otro.

-¿decírtelo?-

-Hinata desaparece y tu no vienes a la escuela, ¿no te parece sospechoso?- le insinuó, definitivamente Sasuke era muy suspicaz, no se le escapa nada, aparte de los rumores y comentarios que había en la escuela con la repentina visita de Neji en busca de su prima, incluso llegó hasta el salón de la clase 324 para poder preguntar también a Sakura e Ino si no la habían visto. Ahora toda la escuela creía que los dos se habían encontrado y que habían escapado juntos, las noticias viajan más rápido de lo que creía.

-..._y ni siquiera hemos dicho nada_...- pensó el rubio para si.

-Naruto, si sabes donde esta Hinata o esta contigo te recomiendo que no vayas a cometer una estupidez- le hablo claro.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que estupidez?- le reclamó sin darse cuenta de que Hinata ya había salido de bañarse y había bajado para encontrarse con el cuando lo halló hablando por teléfono muy exaltado.

-Si te vas a escapar con ella estas tirando por el drenaje todo lo que ya has hecho, ¿acaso no te preocupa lo que tus acciones tengan como consecuencia?- el tono que estaba utilizando era más flexible, después de todo también le preocupaba Hinata, sobre todo ahora que ya había confirmado que si estaba con ella.

Naruto se puso a pensar, sabía que eso significaba no poder tomar las riendas de los negocios de sus familias tal y como se lo había propuesto, le dolía en cierta parte, pero ese no era el momento para ponerse a pensar en eso.

-Eso no importa, lo que debemos hacer ahora es ocultarnos, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer- le respondió, a lo que Sasuke suspiró con angustia.

-Temía que dijeras eso teme- el rubio se extraño por esa respuesta.

-¿Temías?- Sasuke no sabía como prevenirlo.

-Hiashi Hyuuga esta en Tokio Naruto, su avión llegó esta mañana, esta buscando a su hija...-

Naruto recordó las palabras de Hinata respecto a su padre y el miedo que parecía tenerle, ¿acaso el debería temerle también? No, no podía hacer eso, se había jurado protegerla de cualquier cosa, aún de su propio padre.

-No importa que su padre este aquí Sasuke, no la voy a dejar regresar a esa prisión que llama casa, no va a volver a seguir las órdenes de ese hombre...-

En cuanto Hinata lo escucho se helo completa, al parecer no todo era miel sobre hojuelas como había creído que sería al despertar esa mañana, el mundo la estaba regresando a la realidad golpeándola con su dura crudeza. Tuvo que resistir las ganas de llorar, pero solo pudo callar sus sollozos con sus manos, pues las lágrimas ya estaban rodando por su rostro mientras que sus ojos no podían dejar de tener esa sombra de miedo, alteración y angustia.

-Naruto, se razonable, no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo, Hiashi no se va a detener hasta encontrarte, y...- hizo una pausa, estaba preocupado -...no quiero leer en el periódico que te paso algo ¿si?- Naruto cerro los ojos recordando de nuevo las palabras de Hinata...

_-Por favor, no lo retes, prométeme que no te acercaras a el…__No quiero que te haga daño… Mi padre… el…Nunca te dejare vivir en paz, sus negocios lo han llevado a mezclarse con la peor clase de gente que te puedas imaginar, incluso… incluso podrías llegar a perder la vida…_-

-Se que esta mezclado con la mafia Sasuke, pero eso no es más que una razón más para evitar que regrese...- Hinata no supo como es que no llego hasta el implorándole que no lo hiciera.

-Naruto, por favor, analízalo, aún si la dejas ir el no el te dejara en paz...-

-Eso no importa, ya te lo dije, no voy a permitir que Hinata...- se cayó de inmediato al ver que la persona que tanto quería y de la cual estaban hablando se encontraba parada a un lado de el con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y la expresión más triste que pudiera haber visto... –Hinata...-

-Naruto... ¡Hey! Naruto...- trató de continuar Sasuke al descubrir que Hinata se había hecho presente en donde sea que estuviere Naruto, pero este le corto la llamada –maldición...- se dijo a si mismo al ver que le había colgado –ten cuidado teme...- le deseo buena suerte antes de retirarse por los pasillos de la escuela.

-Hinata...- se paro de su asiento para darle alcance, definitivamente había escuchado toda la conversación, pues estaba en shock.

-Naruto...- lo vio directamente a los ojos aún sin recuperarse –Ya esta aquí...- dijo casi como si estuviera escapándosele el alma por la boca.

-No te preocupes todo...-

-... ya esta aquí, ahora el va a...-

-No, no lo hará, no te va a encontrar, no preocupes, no lo voy a permitir...-

-Pero Naruto, el...-

-No, no lo hará...- volvió a interrumpirla –Hinata...- la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Ella no sabía si podía continuar con ello, debía haber una manera de no llevarse a Naruto también en el error que cometió, no debió haberse escapado en un principio, pero si tuviera que soportar el precio de ser castigada por poder volver a estar con Naruto lo volvería a hacer. Y en esos momentos, con sus brazos rodeándola con todo su afecto lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse más a el y confiar, su entusiasmo la estaba contagiando. –Te prometo que yo...- no pudo continuar cuando llamaron a la puerta con fuerza. Los dos se quedaron quietos mirando hacia la entrada sin moverse ni un solo centímetro, y de nuevo golpearon, ahora con más fuerza.

-Naruto abre- dijo alguien desde el otro lado, los dos conocían esa voz.

-Neji...- chilló casi sin voz Hinata a lo que Naruto la silencio colocando su dedo sobre sus labios.

-No digas nada, escóndete- le ordeno, pero ella parecía no captar el mensaje, el shock del que ya se había recuperado aumento más al oír la voz de su primo –No pasara nada Hinata, te lo prometo, ve...- le susurro de nuevo a lo que ella asintió y salió de ahí mientras el iba a la puerta que de nuevo era tocada con fervor.

-Naruto, abre, se que estas ahí, puedo oír tus pasos- le reclamó de nuevo justo cuando el rubio abrió la puerta molesto.

-Hey, basta, deja de ser tan escandaloso, llamaran a seguridad si sigues así de molesto- fue lo primero que le dijo cuando vio al castaño en el pasillo del edificio.

-Cállate Uzumaki- lo empujo para después entrar a su departamento abruptamente.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces Neji?! ¿No sabes que es de mala educación entrar a una casa sin ser invitado?- se levantó del suelo para después ir con el a la sala. Neji miraba el lugar en busca de su prima, pero no la hallaba.

-Hinata, ¿dónde esta Naruto?- se volvió a verlo cara a cara...

-¿Cómo se supone que lo sepa? Si se te perdió tu prima no es mi problema- le respondió de muy mal modo enojando más a Neji.

-No te hagas el estúpido Uzumaki, sabes de que hablo ¿dónde esta?-

-Yo que se. Si la estas buscando no esta aquí, mejor vete, no me hagas llamar a la policía para decirles que un polizón se metió a mi casa- le amenazo con su clásica inmadurez. Neji solo lo miro desafiante, sentía que algo le ocultaba, y se marcho hacía la puerta con aires de intriga, lo que no sabía es que Naruto también estaba preocupado, creía que iría a meterse a inspeccionar toda la casa.

-Te estoy vigilando Uzumaki- le dejo en claro antes de irse azotando la puerta a su salida.

En cuanto se hubo ido pudo respirar, Hinata salió de su escondite y fue a reunirse con el en la estancia, se habían estresado mucho con aquella visita. Naruto se tumbo en el sofá mientras Hinata miro la puerta con el corazón aprisionado por la preocupación, Neji lucía malhumorado, lo más seguro es que ya hubiere visto a su padre. En cuanto volteo a ver a Naruto lo vio igual de ido por aquello, se veía tenso, no quería verlo así. Muy resentida con la vida y a la vez deprimida por saber que era lo correcto se marchó al baño donde había dejado su uniforme el día anterior y se lo puso. Trato de verse lo menos mal posible, pero lo cierto era que su corazón roto se veía en sus ojos, más allá de su propia alma.

Salió de ahí y se encontró con Naruto ya parado y mirando por la ventana, Neji se había quedado en la acera afuera del edificio, esperando a ver si los veía salir, de seguro no se movería de ahí, y en cuanto se sintió observado volteo hacia arriba del edifico para ver a un rubio que lo miraba con el mismo desprecio que el le dedicó. El que el siguiera ahí le estaba truncando sus planes de irse de ahí con Hinata, tenía que haber otra forma de poder burlarlo...

-Naruto...- lo llamó con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué pasa?- se volteó para encontrarse con que Hinata se había vestido con la misma ropa con la que la encontró en el parque y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo...- trato de explicarse, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta, un nudo formado por sus sentimientos se lo impedía, era un milagro que a pesar de que sus ojos estuvieran llenos de lagrimas estas aún no hubieren salido –yo... quería darte las gracias...- hablo por fin.

- ¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Por qué te cambiaste con el uniforme?- se conmocionó un poco.

-Ya lo he comprendido- bajo la mirada para que no viera la expresión triste que tenía, pero el fleco no le cubría los ojos, donde sus lágrimas brillaban como si fueran a caerse diamantes de ellos.

-¿Comprendido? Hinata ¿a que te refieres?- comenzó a preocuparse de ver como se estaba poniendo.

-Yo no puedo ser feliz...- le contesto aún sin mirarlo a los ojos –Si continuo a tu lado nunca podrás dormir tranquilo, siempre tendrás que estar cuidándote las espaldas...-

-Pero que dices Hinata, eso no tiene caso, no me importa, lo único que de verdad vale la pena es estar contigo, sin ti no le encuentro sentido a seguir vivo...- confeso en un intento por acercarse a ella, pero se alejo de golpe.

-Por favor Naruto, no lo hagas – lo aparto con las manos –Ya de por si es muy difícil, no lo hagas más complicado y doloroso de lo que ya es...- se volteó a verlo de nuevo, cometiendo un grave error, por que sintió como era atrapada por los océanos azules que tenía por ojos justo antes de que el la apresara con un abrazo que la dejo muda antes de volver a ceder.

-Se lo que intentas hacer- le habló despacio –pero no te voy a dejar- le advirtió.

-Naruto, por favor...-

-No puedo Hinata, te amo, y se que tu también me amas, no voy a dejar que cosas tan triviales como lo es tu familia nos separe ¿entiendes?- se aparto de ella para verla a la cara.

-Naruto-

-Si lo que te preocupa es que ellos puedan localizarlos no tienes por que, tengo un plan-

-¿Un plan?-

-Si, te aseguro que no fallará, pero antes necesito que confíes en mi- la miro directamente a los ojos, esperando hallar la respuesta que quería.

-Naruto-kun...-…

*8*8*8*

Neji miraba pasar a la gente y decidió sentarse en la banca que había cerca, el edificio donde vivía Naruto era grande, lujoso, nada del otro mundo, pero aceptaba que era un lugar que no coincidía con respecto a la posición económica que creía de la que era. Todo lo que sabía era que el apellido Uzumaki no era de renombre, y siempre lo había tachado de ignorante y desordenado, no podía creer como era que su prima se había enamorado de ese chico, pero el mundo era tan raro que no quiso cuestionárselo mucho, después de todo tenía otras cosas en mente, cosas más importantes así como lo que le dijo Hiashi antes de que se fuera a preguntar a la escuela donde era que vivía Naruto, y a pesar de que Sasuke no quiso decirle nada, Xion, una vecina de Naruto le dijo donde era y cual era el número de su departamento, después de todo estaba desesperado en localizar a Hinata.

-_No quiero que regreses si Hinata no viene contigo. No importa lo que hagas, tráela aquí así sea arrastrando_- le advirtió la voz autoritaria de Hiashi.

Aún cuando su pellejo estuviera en juego Hinata era la que llevaría la peor parte, por temor nunca antes se había revelado a su padre, y al parecer escogió el peor momento, no se veía que fuera a impedirle el hecho de que fuere su hija para soltarle un buen golpe, y no solo uno. Estaba muy preocupado, ya no por el, si no por todo, si ella de verdad se escapaba con el rubio la furia de Hiashi terminaría cayendo sobre Hanabi o también sobre el, pero de que no se iba a detener para encontrarla aún cuando el no se la llevara ese día, de eso estaba seguro, la iba a encontrar. Nunca antes llegó a pensar en la sola idea de cómo debía estar sintiéndose Hinata al respecto, tal vez en ese momento incluso pensara en quitarse la vida, no, eso era absurdo, Hinata no era una cobarde como para tener esa actitud, pero enfrentar a su padre… ahí hasta Neji tenía temor.

Un tanto dudoso llegó a pensar que tal vez Naruto no le había mentido y de verdad no estaba con el, así podría seguir buscando en otra parte, tal vez estaba oculta en la casa de alguna amiga, o vagando en alguna zona de Konoha. Sonaba algo tonto siendo que todas las direcciones apuntaban a Naruto, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, y después de meditarlo un poco dejo la banca para volver a entrar al edificio y buscar a Naruto para pedirle disculpas. Tomó el asesor y llego hasta el piso del rubio, arrastrando el paso llego hasta su puerta y toco, pero no recibió respuesta después de un largo tiempo, volvió a tocar y nada, otra vez la desesperación, Neji siempre valoraba su tiempo, como cuando de niño escuchaba a su padre Hizashi decir "el tiempo es dinero" y ahora que Naruto se estaba tardando no le estaba facilitando las cosas.

-Vamos Uzumaki ¿acaso quieres que me humille?- hablo desde el pasillo, pero de nuevo nadie le respondía –De acuerdo, te creo, no has visto a Hinata y no sabes donde esta, solo quería decirte que lo siento ¿de acuerdo?...- Neji no era la clase de persona que solía disculparse, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para hacerlo con la persona que más le caía mal, pero como el otro parecía no haber escuchado nada se comenzó a hartar -¿Naruto?- miro la puerta intacta, parecía estar más silencioso que nunca. Se encolerizó, estaba pidiendo disculpas y admitiendo su error y Uzumaki ni siquiera se dignaba a estar presente. Como si fuera un mal encausado, un mal presentimiento quiso abrir la puerta, solo era una corazonada, no sabía que de verdad estaba abierta, Naruto olvidó cerrarla cuando se metió de nuevo; entró, vio como todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado, pero había algo más, en el piso había una pulsera que no era otra cosa más que un cordón con le frase "Tokyo rulez", esa pulsera se la había visto a Hinata antes de que saliera de la mansión para abordar la limosina para ir al aeropuerto…

**Flashback**

-¿Hinata?- la llamo desde la entrada de la sala mientras ella veía algo en su celular sentada el sofá, era como una especie de tortura recurrente, siempre que veía esa clase de cosas en su celular se ponía muy triste y no podía evitar el suspirar y llorar, pero ahora no lo estaba haciendo, solo las estaba viendo con mucho ahincó y pensando en muchas cosas que inundaban su cabeza.

-¿Si?- se volteó a ver a su primo.

-Ya llego el auto. Si necesitas más tiempo puedes…-

-No…- lo interrumpió cerrando su celular y levantándose –No lo quiero, mejor me voy- se encamino hacia el, Neji tomó su maleta y abrió la puerta para acompañarla hasta la limosina, no le gustaba la idea de dejar que ella se fuere sola hasta el aeropuerto, pero así se lo había pedido.

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?- insistió de nuevo.

-No, gracias Neji, pero prefiero decirte adiós aquí que allá- le dijo justo después de que el metiera su equipaje al asiento de al lado.

-Te voy a extrañar Hinata- le respondió, ella sonrió, le había dicho en más de una ocasión que ya no la tratara con tanto respeto llamándola siempre Hinata-sama, y por lo visto había comprendido su sentimiento de enlace.

-Yo también hermano- se acerco a abrazarlo a lo que el correspondió, siendo familia y a pesar de haber pasado un corto tiempo en Tokyo se habían unido más que antes, pero ahora ella tenía que marcharse.

-Me saludas a Temari ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si- asintió mientras se metía en el auto, ahí fue cuando la tomo de la mano y levanto una ceja al ver que estaba usando esa pulsera, Hinata no era la clase persona que acostumbraba usar esa clase de accesorios, por eso lo miro con detenimiento –Me la regalo Temari Neji, por eso la quise usar hoy- le explico a lo que este entendió todo, solo faltaba que Naruto la hubiere influenciado lo suficiente como para que ella comenzara a querer lucir así.

-Entiendo- le dijo aún con la puerta de la limosina abierta en donde estaba sentada Hinata –Pero te aconsejo que aprietes más el nudo o se te va a caer ¿bien?- le hablo, a lo que ella le sonrió aún ocultando su tristeza.

-Lo hare-

-Bueno- cerro la puerta –Que tengas un buen viaje- se fue despidiendo.

-Gracias, te llamare en cuanto suba al avión- le avisó a lo que el asintió, no eran muy buenos para las despedidas, lo mismo les había pasado cuando era niños y ella ingresó al internado, por mucho que le hubiere insistido a Neji el no quería ir ahí, no quería dejar a su amigo Lee en Tokyo, ni tampoco su libertad, así que procuraron hablarse todos los días, enviarse cartas, E-mails y de vez en cuando chatear en la red. Ahora de nuevo estaban esquivando despedirse, como Hinata conocía su falta al haberse tardado más de lo acostumbrado siendo que su padre había puesto reglas se molesto, terminó haciéndola regresar al internado, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que si regresaba ya no volvería a ver a Neji y solo pudo soltar un muy tímido -Adiós.- sin que Neji pudiera oírla. Subió la ventanilla para ahora si irse, y mirando por última vez en el vidrio de atrás pudo ver como su primo se había quedado en la reja viéndola partir y suspiro. Ya estando en camino volvió a abrir su celular para seguir viendo lo que tanto la tenia ocupada en la sala, tenía, con el dedo puesto en el botón de marcar, el teléfono de Naruto, pero estaba tan dolida y triste que no sabía si sería una buena idea llamarle estando tan cerca de irse de la ciudad, tal vez solo lo distraería, y decidió no hacerlo. Después de todo el rubio si estaba ocupado, teniendo una interesante visita por parte Kiba cuando estaba estudiando con su nuevo tutor Shino.

Cerró de nuevo su celular y miro el techo del auto, no quería saber nada del mundo en esos momentos, pero el sonido del móvil la regreso haciéndola mirar el mail que había recibido.

-Sasuke…- vio el remitente.

_**Hina**_

_**Que te vaya bien, te voy a extrañar.**_

Y una foto adjunta que decidió ver. Su corazón se derrumbo al ver que Naruto, Sasuke y ella estaban en la foto, la tomaron el día en que fue la competencia de clavados, y se podía ver a los tres mostrando sus medallas, pero sobre todo que ella y Naruto tenían las manos entrelazadas, fue un golpe fuerte para su ya de por si frágil resistencia.

-Dios…- se llevó la mano a la cara al sentir como de nuevo la tristeza la invadía, el aire comenzaba a faltarle y todo giraba muy rápido a su alrededor. La luz del semáforo se puso en rojo y Hinata salió corriendo dejando su celular en el asiento tirado que termino en el suelo cuando el auto se movió un poco al ver que el conductor de enfrente daba la vuelta. Mientras salía corriendo del auto dejó atrás al chofer que trato de hacerla regresar al verla abrir la puerta, incluso intentó perseguirla, pero era tarde, ella ya se había escabullido entre la gente.

**Fin del Flashback**

Neji nunca se enteró de que fue lo que la obligo a bajar del auto, no supo por que había actuado así, pero lo hizo, y ahora encontrando su pulsera en el piso y recogiéndola para darse cuenta de que de verdad era la de ella solo pudo sentirse como un idiota, Hinata había estado ahí todo el tiempo y el no la vio, ahora debía estar muy lejos con el rubio.

Hinata se quito la pulsera cuando fue a cambiarse la ropa mojada que traía por la seca que le dio Naruto en víspera de la noche anterior, pudo haberse quedado con ella puesta, pero quería tanto ese regalo de Temari que se lo quito para dejar que se secara. Cuando se fue a vestir con su uniforme es dìa olvido que la había dejado en su falda, y para cuando salió a tratar de despedirse de Naruto e ir con su padre y este la detuvo, la pulsera termino en el piso, y ahora estaba en posesión de un furioso Neji.

-¡¡UZUMAKI!!- se desquicio el castaño abriendo todas las puertas en busca de su prima y el rubio, al ver que no estaban en ese piso subió las escaleras revisando habitación por habitación, solo faltaba la del fondo, que precisamente era la de Naruto, pero la encontró cerrada, furioso le dio una patada, producto de su coraje y entrenamiento de artes marciales para entrar a la habitación y encontrarse con la inesperada sorpresa de que la ventana estaba abierta y una cuerda pendía de esta hasta llegar a una pendiente en otro edifico, y poder bajar de ahí rápidamente como si nada pasara. Se acercó para ver si podía verlos aún corriendo, pero ya no había nada, solo la demás gente a lo lejos, ni un solo rastro de ambos. Neji se sintió impotente, se les había escapado justo en su cara, y el no lo vio, y termino gritando por la ventana hecho una furia, lo habían burlado, pero muy dentro de su ser pidió al cielo que protegiera a Hinata de lo que estuviera haciendo y que Hiashi nunca la encontrara. Salió del departamento del rubio para después tratar de buscarlos en la calle, pero por mucho esfuerzo que hizo no los encontró.

*8*8*8*

Hinata caminaba al lado de Naruto por las calles de Tokio, escaparon del departamento gracias a que Naruto le mostro la manera de huir por la ventana de su cuarto. Ese truco se lo tenía bien aprendido para cuando Sasuke y el se veían con los demás chicos en la noche para ir a patinar, por que aunque no lo pareciere Naruto era bueno con la patineta, y no se podía negar que lo habían reprendido varias veces cuando la policía los agarraba infraganti pintando paredes y en posesión de bebidas alcohólicas. Tenía diez y siete años, era entendible, pero hacía más de medio año que no lo hacía, tampoco practicar con su patineta a pesar de que supiera muy buenos trucos y que un brazo roto le trajeran buenos recuerdos, pues sus amigos y compañeros decidieron no seguirle tanto por que sus familias ya no soportarían ese comportamiento, al igual que por que ya habían madurado y no le encontraban sentido a seguir haciéndolo. Naruto los tacho de aburridos y cobardes, pero admitía que hacerlo el solo le quitaba lo divertido; se había negado durante mucho tiempo a querer dejar su vida llena de problemas a la que ya estaba acostumbrado, pero solo hasta que conoció a Hinata fue cuando por fin comprendió que era necesario seguir adelante para poder cumplir sus sueños y no quedarse a medias, y lentamente, a pesar de irle quitando lo retraído a Hinata, su espíritu rebelde sin causa se modifico por uno más extrovertido sin ningún mal.

Si, Naruto le debía mucho a Hinata, le hizo recuperar las esperanzas en un futuro y por fin asimilo la conducta de los demás como amigos, también debía madurar, después de todo, ya iba a ser adulto y quería llegar hasta la universidad.

La noche les cayó, pero la luz de las calles era intensa no dejando paso a la oscuridad, llena de letreros luz neón y pantallas, parte de las tiendas y negocios que estaban abiertos. Deslumbraba a cualquiera que caminara por ahí, pero Naruto la llevó por varias calles hasta llegar a una zona más tranquila y algo tradicional con menos gente, donde pudo ver lo bello que estaba iluminado con las clásicas lámparas rojas de la suerte y prosperidad de diferentes tipos, tamaños y colores alrededor de la calle, no conocía ese lugar, pero Naruto si, y la fue guiando hasta llegar a un restaurante abierto de ventanas de vidrio y decoración tradicional lleno de gente cuyo nombre decía arriba "Uzumaki" y con el clásico remolino que siempre lo identificaba.

Pararon antes de entrar, Hinata no comprendía muy bien lo que significaba y Naruto se detuvo para explicarle.

-Este es el restaurante de mi familia, mi madre lo puso hace años-

Hinata volteo a verlo algo sorprendida, le había dicho que su padres estaban muertos y que su abuelo era el quien atendía los negocios de su familia, reconocía la editorial de su padre, era popular y publicaba varias de las revistas que sus amigas solían comprar, así como de muchos otros temas en específico que eran un éxito entre el público consumidor, y también le había mencionado en alguna plática sobre el restaurante de su familia, pero de lo que más platicaba era sobre ir a comer ramen al puesto de Ichiraku. Pero no conocía tan profundamente a Naruto como para que le mostrara su casa, y todo ello, ella tampoco lo había invitado a su mansión, tanto como por las circunstancias como por lo que fue pasando, pero ahora que estaban escapando Naruto estaba utilizando todas sus cartas, no permitiría que Hinata fuera encontrada por su padre, cuyo enojo debía haber crecido, y que seguía creciendo, pero que por el momento preferían ignorar aún con sus anhelos de fugarse.

-Se ve que es próspero- le contestó mirándolo a la cara y después volver a ver el lugar desde afuera –Tu madre debió ser una excelente cocinera- halagó su gusto por la decoración, a lo que Naruto sonrió después de haberse quedado callado un rato y voltear a mirarla.

-Gracias. ¿Quieres pasar?- la invitó.

-¿En serio?- se giro para verlo también.

-Claro, hay mucha gente que tengo que presentarte- la tomo de la mano para adentrarse al restaurante. Hinata se sorprendió al ver que era más grande de lo que vio afuera, pues hasta tenía más de dos halas.

Sin importar que los vieran hacerlo se la llevó a la cocina, era un restaurante, por lo visto, de cinco estrellas, o por lo menos de cuatro, pero no perdía el sentido familiar y el gusto por servir con amabilidad y familiaridad. Adentro Naruto le pidió que la esperaba, iba a ir a buscar a alguien y luego a regresar para presentarla, según el, como debía de ser, y ella aceptó en lo que veía como su rubio se desaparecía en el interior de la inmensa cocina. Como estaba cerca de la puerta estaba estorbando un poco, y vestida con el uniforme de la escuela a pesar de que Naruto le hubiere prestado una sudadera, se veía como si no encajara en ese lugar. Se recargo en la pared en lo que lo esperaba, pero cierto incidente la hizo meterse en otro asunto.

-¡Rayos!- se quejó un cocinero al ver lo que le había pasado a su platillo, había quedado hecho humo y cenizas al sacarlo del horno -¡Estúpidos hornos modernos!- casi pateaba el aparato.

-¿Qué pasa?- se acercó a ver que le pasaba.

-Es esta porquería, no quiere funcionar bien, ya me quemó el Kimuchinabe- se quejó el otro a lo que Hinata dio un respingo al escucharlo.

-¿Cocinar Kimuchinabe en el horno?- lo miro extrañada a lo que el otro supo a que se refería –El kimuchinabe se prepara en cazuela- le señalo a lo que se dirigía al fregadero, se arremangaba las mangas y se lavaba las manos, tomaba un delantal y se trató de recoger el cabello, pero fue cuando vio que había perdido su pulsera, ya que con ella planeaba amarrase el cabello en una coleta. Se entristeció un poco, pero de inmediato regreso a lo que estaba haciendo. Se dirigió a una estufa, la encendió y puso una cazuela al fuego mientras se encargaba de ponerlo necesario para preparar la sopa primero.

-Niña, ¿acaso estas planeando prepararlo tu?- se acercó el cocinero al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

-Si, es fácil, pero necesito su ayuda, estamos retrasados- le dijo mientras miraba la nota que le habían puesto mostrando que lo pendían desde hacía ya un tiempo. El hombre accedió, parecía que la chica tenía muy buena mano para la cocina, y lo bueno que vio de todo eso era que era tan hábil que lo estaba haciendo muy rápido. Hinata tomó un cuchillo y corto las verduras que tenía que cortar con tanta destreza, rapidez y perfección que algunos otros cocineros que estaban ahí se le quedaron viendo mientras dejaban de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

Naruto se había adentrado más a la cocina para llegar a la parilla, donde un hombre de edad avanzada estaba cocinando algo con sus cuchillos como espátula, tenía habilidad y experiencia, y ese era el hombre que esperaba ver, el chef número uno del restaurante, y que al contrario de lo que muchos llegaran a pensar de su profesión en realidad ganaba muy bien, lo suficiente como para poder estrenar auto del año cada navidad, pues era cocinero de profesión. El rubio sonrió al ver la expresión que traía en la cara, de seguro le habían pedido la especialidad y se iba a poner a alardear cuando los clientes felicitaran al chef, pero eso no era de lo que venía a platicar ahora, sino de algo mucho más importante.

-¡Hey viejo, cuanto tiempo!- se acercó Naruto sonriente dispuesto a saludar cuando el otro lo tiro con un simple movimiento de artes marciales -¡HEY!- se levanto del suelo molesto -¿Por qué la agresividad?-

-Naruto, que descarado, la última vez que viniste no fuiste lo suficientemente bueno como para pasar a saludarme…- le reclamó a lo que el rubio reía.

-Ah, era eso, lo siento Hiruzen, se me paso-

-Oye, cuidado con la educación, ¿Qué es eso de Hiruzen?- le dio un zape.

-Si, si, ok Sarutobi-sempai…- redijo el rubio.

-Así esta mejor, más respeto jovencito. ¿A que haz venido hoy?- se regreso a continuar cocinando -¿Ya regreso Jiraya?- preguntó.

-No, aún esta de viaje con su libro, ya sabes, se va a tardar…- se acercó a el para seguir platicando -¿Qué hay de tu dojo? ¿No lo haz dejado verdad?-

-Hasta crees, lo atiendo durante el día, y las noches me las paso aquí, ya ves…- sirvió el platillo justo antes de decir -Orden lista- y se limpiaba las manos para regresar con Naruto y le hacia una señal a alguien para que lo supliera –Ven Naruto, sigamos platicando- se lo llevó a otra parte de la cocina donde ya no había tanto bullicio, y estaban cerca del refrigerador enorme –Dime, ¿Haz visto a Tsunade?- le preguntó otra vez.

-No se ha paseado por la escuela, sabes que ella se encarga de la Universidad de Konoha viejo, no de la preparatoria- le señalo a lo que el otro le soltó otro golpe -¡Hey!-

-¿Qué te dije de la educación? Ni que estuviera tan viejo…-

-Ok, ok, ya entendí- se sobaba la cabeza –Pero bueno, hoy vine por que quiero que conozcas a alguien- se reincorporó.

-¿A alguien? ¿No estarás en problemas otra vez verdad Naruto?-

-No, nada de eso, quiero que conozcas a mi novia- le sonrió inocentemente a lo que el otro hombre se helo.

-¡Que! ¡Novia! ¡Tuya!, tiene que ser una broma- se comenzó a carcajear haciendo enojar al rubio.

-No le encuentro la gracia viejo…- se molesto el otro al ver su actitud.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es solo que me parece muy gracioso, pero si ella te quiere debo felicitarte- le puso la mano el hombro -Adelante, preséntamela-

-Excelente, sígueme viejo, digo, Sarutobi-san- corrigió antes de volver a ser golpeado.

En cuanto llegaron no esperaron encontrarse con que Hinata fuere el centro de atención de la cocina, pues acaba de preparar algo tardado muy rápido y era la hora en que lo estaba probando para ver si había quedado bien. Tomo una cuchara y sorbió un poco para ver que tal estaba.

-Listo- dijo dejando la cuchara a un lado –adelante, ve a servirlo a la mesa- le indico, mientras se limpiaba las manos en el mandil y los otros le aplaudían después de probarlo también, alabarlo y ella se sonrojaba un poco.

-Eso fue increíble, gracias señorita, se lo agradezco- le agradeció el cocinero al que había ayudado.

-No es nada señor- se reverenció.

-¿Hinata?- se le quedó viendo Naruto impresionado de ver lo que sus ojos estaban captando y su cerebro recibiendo al verificar el cuadro completo, en efecto, le estaban aplaudiendo a Hinata.

-¿Hinata?- repitió el otro hombre para después voltear a mirar a la chica de nuevo –Tazuna, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- se acercó a su cocinero después de ver como le agradecía a aquella chica.

-Sarutobi-sama- se volteo el otro para recibirlo –Buenas noches, sucede que la chica aquí presente acaba de preparar Kimuchinabe en solo diez minutos- le explicó.

-¿Qué? ¿Diez minutos?- se sorprendió mucho el anciano –Niña, debes ser muy talentosa- se acerco para felicitarla mientras ella de nuevo se reverenciaba.

-¿Hinata?- se acercó –No sabía que cocinaras tan bien…- se acerco junto a ella todavía sonrojada, el desayuno de la mañana no era nada con respecto a lo que acaba de hacer.

-_Increíble…_- se quedó pensando el viejo conocido como Sandaime –_No recordaba un talento así desde…-_

_**-Kushina- dijo Minato entrando a la cocina –Dijiste que saldrías en diez minutos, ya paso media hora…- le regaño dulcemente a su esposa mientras llegaba a donde estaba ella. La pelirroja solo pudo sonreír, desde que estaba embarazada su esposo solo se preocupaba por ella, en ocasiones en extremo.**_

_**-Lo siento cariño, me quede a preparar una última orden y de repente me vino otra, pero ya termine-**_

Los recuerdos del pasado del anciano lo inundaban, ver a esa chica junto a Naruto parecía estar escrito en todo el destino y futuro.

-Sandaime- se regreso Naruto con el viejo –Te presento a mi novia, Hinata Hyuuga-

-Mucho gusto, es un placer- volvió a reverenciarse la pelinegra, su cordialidad y educación siempre eran íntegras.

-El placer es mío- saludo el otro son igual cortesía –No me imaginaba que Naruto fuera su novio- tomo más formalidad -¿Desde cuando están juntos?- Naruto rió.

-Oficialmente, esta mañana- recordó aquel desayuno antes de que ella se metiera a bañar y sucediera la llamada de Sasuke.

-Naruto…- trató de calmar sus ansias al rubio que ahora era su pareja.

-¡¿Qué?!- se quedaron los otros hasta que Sandaime habló -¿Me estas diciendo que se conocieron esta mañana?-

-¿Qué?, no, estamos en la misma escuela y ya nos veíamos desde hace tiempo- explicó Naruto –Pero hasta hace poco estamos juntos- la miro con igual ternura que ella lo veía, los demás solo podían desmayarse ¿De verdad ese era Naruto, el hijo de Minato y Kushina? ¿El chico rebelde, travieso y siempre metido en problemas?

-Vaya, lo que es la vida- dijo el viejo, ya que los demás se habían esparcido y regresado a sus labores y los tres habían salido de la cocina por la puerta de servicio de atrás y llegado al callejón donde, a pesar de estar viejo y solo, no estaba desarreglado -Entonces, supongo que no solo viniste por eso ¿verdad Naruto?-

-No, respondió el otro- Hinata se había quedado en la puerta en lo que esos dos platicaban a solas –Estamos huyendo de su padre- le explicó.

-¡¿Qué?! Naruto, ¡Raptaste a una chicha Hyuuga!- le gritó el otro.

-Baja la voz, te va a oír- le aviso mientras le tapaba la boca con una mano y con la otra sostenía un puño enfrente.

-De todas las tontería que haz hecho esta es la peor Naruto, ¿Tienes idea de lo que estas haciendo? Los Hyuuga son todo un imperio, en cuanto te busquen y la busquen a ella te van a desaparecer ¿entiendes?- bufo entre molesto y preocupado -¿por lo menos sabes de que rama de la familia es?- preguntó.

-Es la heredera primogénita de la cabeza de la familia- explicó de nuevo, a lo que el otro gritó y casi se arrancaba los cabellos al escucharlo.

-Naruto baka, eres un idiota, ¿tienes idea de en que problema te acabas de meter?-

-Si, lo se, por eso es que estoy aquí-

-Los Hyuuga tienen contactos con la mafia, te aseguro que…-

-Conozco los riesgos, se que puede llegar a pasarme, de veras que lo se- lo interrumpió con la cabeza agachada –Y estoy dispuesto a correr tal peligro por ella… la amo…-

El Sandaime solo pudo llevarse la mano a la cabeza y suspirar con la mirada en el piso y luego volver a mirar a Naruto.

-¿En verdad estas seguro?- se dirigió ya más serio.

-Si, totalmente-

-En ese caso suerte Naruto, espero que logren lo que quieren-

-Gracias- respondió –Pero necesito un favor- hablo de nuevo.

-¿Cuál?- el viejo rogo por que no fuera dinero, pero no era eso lo que el rubio quería.

-La casa del segundo piso ¿Crees que no podamos quedar hoy?-

El otro accedió, después de todo esa era la segunda casa de Kushina, donde a veces se quedaba con su esposo cuando llovía o se les hacía muy tarde, era propiedad de Naruto por legado y herencia. Despidiéndose Naruto se llevó a Hinata por las escaleras, hacía tiempo que no estaba ahí, pero todo estaba limpio, incluso no había ese clásico olor encerrado en los lugares como ese, era más bien una sensación de hogar, a la cual los dos se acoplaron muy bien. Por lo mucho que Naruto insistió terminaron cenando ahí también, el bajo a la cocina para traer algo, pero aún cuando estaba dispuesto a pagar nadie le negó nada, era el hijo de quien antes fuere la dueña absoluta, y el, el futuro dueño, pero con sus planes de huida lo veían algo lejano.

A pesar de que Hinata sugirió dormir en la sala Naruto le contestó que no seria lo más prudente, ahora estaban juntos (y vaya que juntos), por lo que los dos terminaron recostándose en la cama para entregarse al ya de por si muy profundo sueño que tenían, después de todo ese día había estado huyendo y corriendo por todos lados, tomando autobuses, subiéndose al tren bala, incluso llegaron a tomar un taxi. Pero ya todo esta bien, al día siguiente Naruto pasaría por algunas cosas a su casa y luego los dos se irían lejos de Tokyo, a donde Hiashi no pudiera hallarlos, según las palabras del rubio, pero viendo el cansancio físico y emocional por el que estaba pasando Naruto Hinata no pudo dormir, se quedó despierta viendo el sueño de su amado mientras procuraba tomar valor para completar lo que había decidido en la mañana pero que fue truncado. No podía dejar de pensar en Neji y en su padre, se estaba volviendo loca.

Después de darle un beso en la mejilla Hinata se levanto con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su compañero, el reloj marcaba la media noche, y buscando entre las cosas de la habitación pudo hallar papel y lápiz para escribirle una nota a Naruto y dejarla sobre su almohada. Lo que estaba haciendo era muy duro y fuerte para ella, pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, después de todo no quería arrastrar a Naruto con ella en el destino que su padre tenía preparado para ella cuando escapó.

Se vistió y tomo sus cosas, no quería llevarse la sudadera que le prestó Naruto, pero el frio de la noche la hizo verse en la obligación de usarla, y sigilosamente salió de ahí para poder huir a la calle. Sandaime la vio, pero no le dijo ni hizo nada, sabía cuales eran sus intenciones, y para su bien y el de Naruto, lo mejor sería que ella regresara a su casa, aún cuando el corazón de Naruto quedara destrozado. En la calle Hinata tomó un taxi, le indicó la dirección y luego se dedicó a ver el trayecto por la ventana con un aire de añoranza, cuando dejó la limosina para huir dejo el celular, pero no la cartera, y solo así pudo llegar a la mansión Hyuuga para después entrar ella sola a lo que sería su destino.

Toco el timbre, y después de que los guardias la reconocieran por la cámara le abrieron la reja, pero también avisaron a Hiashi de su llegada, la cual Neji también escucho y se escurrió de la oficina de su tío para ir a dar a recibir a su prima el primero.

La pelinegra llevaba en la cara los signos de que había llorado, su tristeza emanaba por su aura, y se expresión era tan deprimente que cuando Neji la miró no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella, había sido muy valiente al haber dejado a Naruto para regresar.

-Hinata…- trató de acercársele, pero ella no le permitió tocarla, estaba herida por el momento, no quería responderle de mal modo a su primo, y siguió caminando para llegar a las escaleras y subir hasta el piso donde esta el despacho de su padre –Tu lo amas ¿verdad?- le hablo deteniendo su ascenso, pero no volteo a mirarlo –Y el a ti…- suspiro subiendo hasta donde estaba ella y dándole la pulsea que había perdido en la mano –Pelea por ello- le sugirió antes de seguir subiendo los escalones y perderse por el pasillo. Toda la mansión seguía iluminada debido a la presencia de Hiashi, Hinata se sentía como condenada yendo a la guillotina, pero al tener esa pulsera en su mano una extraña sensación la invadió, como si pudiera ser capaz de superar esto, aún cuando se veía que no lo lograría.

Llego a su destino y toco la puerta, la voz malhumorada y autoritaria de Hiashi le indicó que pasara, y ella entró cerrando la puerta a su paso. Después de unas cuantas palabras la pulsera de tela cayo al piso desde la mano de Hinata, entrar ahí la había marcado a un destino del cual sería imposible de escapar.

Naruto no pudo dormir bien esa noche, cierta pesadilla en la que Hinata moría lo estuvo atormentando toda la noche, pero por muy fuerte que fuera a cada momento no se despertó, y no se despertaría hasta el día siguiente para darse cuenta de que Hinata ya no estaba a su lado…

**To be continued…**

* * *

El drama, el suspenso, no se preocupen, espero poner pronto la continuación, por que hasta a mi casi me da un paro cardiaco escribiendo esto. Así que me pondré a trabajar.

Naruto en patineta… XD, pero se supone que la sociedad trata mal a los rebeldes, así que lo puse así, más adelante aprovechare ese nuevo factor y punto a su favor.

Los quiero, comenten, soy toda oídos XD (los leeré).

Vixen


	14. ¿Orden?

Incluso a mi tanto drama me estresa, por eso quiero meter humor, y unos cuantos problemas en lo que no se imaginaban que acabarían este par… ^u^ que mala soy…, pero antes termino con este tema y me sigo…

Bueno, espero que disfruten la conti, no tienen idea de cómo he sufrido para poder adelantar… por cierto, el último capítulo me quedó así de largo por que no trabaje en mi computadora, la que normalmente uso para escribir, es que estando en otros lugares uno se descontrola un poco… pero no se notó mucho… ¿o si? LuL

* * *

-Padre- dijo aún sin poderse despegar de la puerta, tenía miedo de acercarse a su propio progenitor.

-Hinata, no te quedes ahí, pasa- le hizo una seña, que ella obedeció. La silla giratoria de Hiashi estaba volteada, dándole la espalda, tenía tantas maneras de hacerla sentir menos que Hinata no sabía con que iba a empezar –Así que… decidiste regresar…- comenzó a hablar el, la ojiperla presionaba aquella pulsera de cordón con tanta fuerza que casi podía enterrarse las uñas en su piel -¿no vas a contestar?- giro la silla para que pudiera ver su rostro, pero la pelinegra misteriosamente no se inmuto, prefería que la matara en ese preciso momento que seguir estando bajo su yugo.

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

-¿De que manera quieres que conteste? padre- lo miro directamente a los ojos, incluso el se sorprendió por esa actitud.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?- cambio su tono a uno más irritado –Te has burlado de mi autoridad, rompiste las reglas que puse, y tuviste el descaro de tratar de huir con un chico que no vale la pena, haz manchado el apellido…-

-¡Si vale la pena!- lo interrumpió bravamente con los puños cerrados –Si lo vale… no te atrevas a dudar del nombre de Naruto…-

**Capitulo catorce:** ¿Orden?

Por primera vez Hiashi noto una flama viva en los ojos de su hija, antes siempre prefería huirle la mirada, pero esta vez no, estaba inflexible, sabía lo que había hecho, y no estaba arrepentida o temerosa de lo que le fuere hacer, por lo que al sentir que la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hasta ella, la miro a la cara, y después le robo un golpe en su mejilla con su mano, le volteo toda la cabeza con es impacto. Hinata sentía el ardor en su piel por ese acto, pero no quiso tocarlo ni mostrar el dolor que le provocaba, solo volteo a ver a su padre igual de desafiante que cuando entro.

-Insolente- le volteo la cara de nuevo, pero ella continuo volteando hasta que su padre se canso de su actitud y le dio la espalda –De ahora en adelante no saldrás sin mi autorización, mañana abordares el jet de la familia rumbo a América, te he inscrito en un internado ahí, no te podrás escapar como lo hacías en Akai Mizu zen do ¿entiendes?-

-¡Padre!- grito al escucharlo, era peor de lo que creía, podía soportar todos los golpes que quisiera, pero llevarla hasta otro continente no podría soportarlo, no accedería ante sus órdenes.

-¿Te atreves a cuestionar mi autoridad?- se giro hacia su hija -¡¿de nuevo?!-

-¡SI!- levanto el rostro –Si me atrevo, por que no voy a volver a acceder a tus órdenes, no mereces mi respeto-

-Malagradecida- se abalanzo sobre ella con el fin de soltar su puño sobre su propia hija, pero esta no se movió, solo cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas en espera del golpe, pero no se presento.

Abrió los ojos al no sentir dolor, Hiashi no se atrevió a darlo, la fortaleza que estaba demostrando su hija era algo que no se esperaba encontrar. Debía haber cambiado mucho con solo unos cuantos meses en Tokyo.

-¿De verdad vale tu sacrificio?- recupero la postura a lo que la ojiblanca se sorprendió –Responde-

-Si lo vale- respondió más segura que de nada, pero su corazón estaba a reventar, su padre no estaba con el humor de siempre, era algo más… sutil.

-Escúchame bien, lo que hago no es por que te odie o por que quiera hacerte la vida miserable, no, es por tu propio bien- Hinata se fue para atrás, todo ese sufrimiento y sometimiento que tuvo que soportar había sido en balde, su padre venía ahora con la escusa de decir que era por su bienestar.

-¿Qué?- comenzó a turbarse -¿Por mi bien?... Ya no soy una niña, no puedes manipularme a tu antojo, nada de lo que haz hecho ha sido por mi o por que me quieras - comenzó a subir más la voz –Lo único que intentas es evitar que tus socios piensen mal de la familia si llega a saberse algo malo, por eso nos haz sometido durante tanto tiempo…-

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡Si lo es!, tus negocios y la empresa es todo lo que te importa, ¡es todo lo que vale la pena en tu mundo! Haces lo que sea para ganar… ¿Acaso alguna vez sentiste afecto por mamá… o solo la utilizaste para que te diera descendencia?...-

-¡Calla!-

-¡No!, he soportado tus desprecios, tu odio, tus órdenes, todo para que Hanabi se salve de ello, ella no merece el mismo trato. Y aunque nos separaste mandándome a mí a ese internado y a ella a América debes saber que la sigo queriendo…, no me importa que sea ella la favorita-

-¡Basta!-

-Y cuando comenzaste a meterte en nuestra vida bajo la escusa de protegernos te fuiste deshaciendo de cabos sueltos para hacernos temer siempre de ti…-

-¡Suficiente!-

-Ni siquiera tenemos sueños propios, nos obligaste a seguirte, seguir con la tradición, desde que nacimos fuimos marcadas para cumplir tus órdenes y tus gustos a costa de nuestra propia felicidad-

-¡Ya cállate!- se harto y volvió a golpear a su hija para silenciarla, pero no midió su fuerza y termino dejándola en el suelo –Hinata… yo…- trató de ayudarla a levantarse pero ella le huyo.

-Adelante, golpéame todo lo que quieras, desquítate conmigo, se que me lo merezco, pero tenía que decírtelo- se llevo la mano a la cara, para su sorpresa le había abierto la piel en una cuarteadura y su mano se manchó de sangre.

-Hinata- se preocupo su padre al ver lo que había causado.

-No te me acerques- lo detuvo con su palma antes de que siguiera caminando hacía ella –Haz llegado al límite, y yo también- sujeto el cordón de su pulsera. Hiashi se quedo admirado de la determinación de su hija, no tenía miedo de nada, ni de el, era como si no fuere la hija tímida, nerviosa y reprimida de hace años, había madurado más de lo que esperaba. Como si estuviera ante la presencia de una visión, Hiashi podría jurar que Hinata estaba mostrando la misma fortaleza y valor que su difunta esposa, si bien el físico era impresionante al ser su viva imagen, ahora podía jurar que era a su esposa era la que lo estaba viendo, enfrentándolo.

Como si le hubieran estrujado el corazón Hiashi solo pudo soltar un suspiro profundo antes de volver a ver a su hija, por lo visto le tenía todo el rencor que pudiera haber en el mundo, y tenía razón. Su comportamiento había hecho que sus hijas le temieran hasta ese extremo, solo podía haber una sola manera de redimirse, después de todo se había alejado tanto de su familia con esa pared de superficialidad y enfado por esperar más de ambas que no supo el daño que les había causado, aún por parte de Hanabi, que creía era la que más respeto le tenía al igual que lo quería. Solo pudo sonreír derrotado, si su esposa lo estuviera viendo ahora mismo juraría que se habría convertido en una bestia.

Hinata estaba parada enfrente de su padre a unos cuantos metros, cuando de pronto, hizo algo que nunca antes creyó ver con sus propios ojos, menos en frente de ella, iba en contra de todos los principios que les había inculcado y la hizo estremecerse por verlo actuar de esa manera… entonces se destensó abriendo la mano y su pulsera termino cayendo, lentamente, hasta topar con la alfombra al igual que Hiashi terminara en el suelo…

*8*8*8*

Naruto fue despertándose cerca de las ocho de la mañana, se quedó dormido un poco más por lo cansado que estaba, pero no podía seguir más tiempo acostado, ese día era uno de los más importantes de su vida, comenzaría la carrera de Hinata y el para lograr salir de Tokyo y escapar a provincia. Giró en la cama con el mero fin de poder abrazar a su chica cuando se sorprendió al ver la cama vacía. Asumió que debió haberse levantado a hacer el desayuno, tal y como lo hizo el día anterior, y por lo que vio en la cocina del restaurante tal vez debía estar abajo con los demás.

Pobre e ilusionado Naruto, no sabía lo que le esperaba…

*8*8*8*

-No, por favor padre, no lo hagas, no es necesario- se acerco a aquel hombre arrodillándose junto a el con lágrimas en los ojos, la impresión que tenía era inmensa.

-Lo lamento tanto hija, no creí que esto llegaría tan lejos…-

*8*8*8*

Estuvo mirando el techo durante algunos segundos antes de percatarse de que había demasiado silencio en la casa, los únicos sonidos que podía percibir provenían de afuera y del piso de abajo, pero nada de donde el estaba. Algo misterioso, con un extraño presentimiento en el alma se hizo presente el lo profundo de su ser, así se fue levantando lentamente de la cama, le dolía toda la espalda y un poco la cabeza, le pareció demasiado raro, ya que no había hecho nada como para poder haber amanecido así. Se sentó en la cama y metió la cabeza entre las piernas con la mirada baja en el suelo, intuía algo que estaba mal, no sabía de qué se trataba, pero lo traía extraño. Cuando por fin se puso de pie volteó a ver a la cama una vez más antes de dejar la habitación y entonces es cuando lo vio, sobre la cama, en la almohada de su compañera, aquella nota que Hinata escribiera entre lágrimas con la luna arriba.

"_**Naruto-kun…**_

-_No puede ser…!!!- _terminó leyendo.

Como pudo se vistió lo más rápido que pudo para bajar a preguntar a Sandaime si la había visto, pero con la simple expresión que puso le dijo todo a Naruto, quien entendiéndolo todo salió corriendo directo a la mansión Hyuuga con la carta en la mano, presionándola cada vez con más fuerza mientras la arrugaba en medio de su carrera. Casi fue atropellado varias veces en lo que llegaba al tren bala y podía abordar; en cuanto llego a la estación que era se bajo corriendo, no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, o más bien, no lo quería creer…

"_**Naruto-kun**_

_**No puedo mentirte, por que tanto tu como yo sabemos que no es cierto que no te quiero, todo lo contrario, nunca antes llegue a querer tanto a alguien como a ti, créeme cuando te digo que a nadie.**_

_**Estos últimos días han sido de los más maravillosos que pude haber tenido en mi vida, te agradezco haberme hecho tan feliz por ese tiempo, que aunque fue corto y en la escuela llegamos a tener problemas y malentendidos no puedo evitar el darte las gracias. Lamentablemente mi vida no es tan fácil como para todavía arrastrarte conmigo al castigo que yo me merezco, no debí haber desatacado órdenes, de cierto modo por estar a tu lado no me importo nada, pero por más que intentes ocultarlo estas igual de preocupado que yo por hacerlo, por que siempre nos queda la duda de si lo lograremos o no, y a pesar de que seamos optimistas tu no conoces a mi padre, y no creo que alguien sea capaz de llagar a escapar de el.**_

_**Si te pasara algo por mi culpa yo no me lo perdonaría, por eso he decidido regresar con el, para tal vez calmar su furia y desviar su atención de ti y que puedas vivir tranquilo, que puedas vivir…**_

_**Por favor, olvídate de mi y sigue adelante, pero no olvides que yo nunca voy a dejar de amarte…"**_

-¡Hinata! _¿Como pudiste llegar a pensar que yo haría eso?, ¿Cómo pudiste tan siquiera llegar a pensarlo?...-_

_****_

–_Estamos huyendo de su padre- _

_-¡¿Qué?! Naruto, ¡Raptaste a una chicha Hyuuga!- _

_-Baja la voz, te va a oír- _

_-De todas las tontería que haz hecho esta es la peor Naruto, ¿Tienes idea de lo que estas haciendo? Los Hyuuga son todo un imperio, en cuanto te busquen y la busquen a ella te van a desaparecer ¿entiendes?- … -¿por lo menos sabes de que rama de la familia es?- _

_-Es la heredera primogénita de la cabeza de la familia- _

_-Naruto baka, eres un idiota, ¿tienes idea de en que problema te acabas de meter?-_

_-Si, lo se, por eso es que estoy aquí-_

_-Los Hyuuga tienen contactos con la mafia, te aseguro que…-_

_-Conozco los riesgos, se que puede llegar a pasarme, de veras que lo se…- … –Y estoy dispuesto a correr tal peligro por ella… la amo…-_

_****_

Naruto paro su carrera al recordar aquello, no estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que ella no los escuchara y solo pudo demacrarse al saber que le estaba haciendo la vida difícil al estar con el. Como se arrepentía de haberse mostrado así de preocupado estando con ella, lo mismo paso cuando Neji fue a su departamento y el se desplomó en el sofá decaído.

Si ya lo había intentado hacer una vez, la segunda fue definitiva, le había dado razones para hacerlo con su preocupación, y termino haciendo lo que el menos quería que hiciera… marcharse…

Tal vez tenía razón y lo suyo, por más que insistieran, no podía funcionar, pero con el simple hecho de recordar el pánico que demostraba tenerle con solo mencionar a Hiashi lo había rabiar… ¿Qué podía ser tan malo como para que Hinata le temiere tanto?...

*8*8*8*

-Por favor papá, levántate, no tienes por que pedir disculpas…- se acercó al lado de Hiashi, quien hace tiempo se había arrodillado para pedirle misericordia a su hija ante los ojos desorbitados de la ojiperla que no podía creer lo que veía, su padre no le pedía perdón a nadie.

-No puedo Hinata, no puedo ni siquiera mirarte a la cara, por favor perdóname hija, no tenía idea…-

-Padre, por favor, no necesitas hacer esto- se aferro a aquel hombre derrotado en un abrazo, nunca creyó terminar así con el.

-Espero que Hanabi y tu sean capaces de perdonarme…- comenzó a desenmascarar su verdadero ser, sabía que no podía retenerla por mucho, no si quería que estuvieran advertidas de lo que pasaba…

-¿De que estas hablando?...- se desconcertó Hinata al escuchar atentamente la manera en que su padre limpiaba sus culpas bajo un miedo que el temía volviera a suceder.

Hiashi era un hombre astuto, pero también era un padre, y como todo padre quería a su familia, aún cuando estuviera tan disuelta y hubiera tantos estrechos y agujeros en sus lazos, no podía negarle la verdad a su hija ahora que era lo suficiente madura como para entenderlo. Después de todo, aquel trauma en el que la secuestraron y vio morir a su agresor frente a ella a manos de su padre fue el principal disparador para su timidez y muchos otros factores que ella odiaba de si misma, siendo que fueron producto de un temor que solo fue capaz de olvidar al punto de no recordarlo, remplazado solo por el temor hacía un padre malo cuyas manos en verdad estaban cubiertas de sangre, no solo de aquel secuestrador, sino de muchos, pero que a pesar de haberlo hecho en un principio por su bien personal y económico con respecto a su compañía, al final la culpa de sus crimines residía en su ser, por que era igual de culpable que el asesino por tan solo dar la orden… después de todo la gente enloquece con el poder…

Hinata se quedó boquiabierta escuchando lo que su padre le relataba, incluso del por que no quería que ella practicara la disciplina de los clavados y se lo negaba con tanta dureza, pues no quería que se obsesionara con ella tal y como su madre lo hiciere en el pasado cuando estaba viva, llegando incluso a alterar su salud que la llevó a morir joven en medio del parto de Hanabi.

La impresión de Hinata era tanta que no sabía si iba a desmayarse o quería gritar, el punto es que por el momento no quería estar al lado de su padre.

-¡Hinata!- la llamo en cuanto esta salió disparada por la puerta corriendo, dejando a tras a un hombre destrozado y herido.

Neji la vio salir de la mansión huyendo, la expresión que traía en la cara no podía describirla, y cuando llego al despacho de su tío para preguntar que había pasado, encontró a Hiashi en el suelo preocupado por su prima. Neji tenía un vago recuerdo y a pocas sabiendas de las que se fue enterando respecto a lo que pasaba cuando era niño, pero ahora podía estar seguro de que tantas incógnitas por parte de quien fuere el que las inició habían quedado claras con ella, por lo menos ya sin tanto misterio y rencor…

-Dele tiempo…- se aproximó a recoger al hombre de cabello largo caído de rodillas.

*8*8*8*

Naruto llegó hasta la reja Hyuuga con vanas esperanzas, su corazón sangrando de dolor y unas muy férreas ganas de llorar, pero no pudo, por que en cuanto recupero la postura y miro directamente hacia la mansión pudo hallar al motivo de su apuro y acongojamiento salir corriendo de aquella casa casi desesperadamente…

-¡¡Hinata!!- la visualizo a lo que ella, aún sin dejar de correr, lo miro llenando de lágrimas sus ojos -¡Hinata!- gritó de nuevo cuando la reja se abrió y se encamino hacia ella igual de veloz en sus pasos que como estaba corriendo.

Se abalanzo en sus brazos en busca de refugio y consuelo sin soltarlo en ningún momento, no tenía tanta fuerza como creía tener, pues gracias al shock por las palabras de su padre estaba desestabilizada. Naruto nunca creyó que terminarían así las cosas, mirándola bien se enojó mucho por la herida que Hinata tenía en la cara, se enervó tanto que sintió deseos de matar a Hiashi en cuanto lo viera, incluso ir por el en ese mismo instante, pero Hinata lo detuvo al percatarse de sus intenciones.

-No, no es su culpa- lo paro respirando como si fuera a ser el último día que fuera a probar aire, asimilar un pasado lleno de mentiras y verdades a medias era algo fuerte, pero Hinata también lo era, y pronto comprendió las razones de su padre, había cometido errores, si, lo sabía, y caía sobre sus hombros esa culpa, pero de haber estado en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-¿Por qué?- se regreso a abrazarla con más fuerza que la vez anterior, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando…

-No me puedo ir, no es su culpa…- lo abrazó con igual fuerza enterrando su cabeza en su pecho –Ahora lo comprendo todo…-

Hinata acompañó a Naruto a ir a caminar un rato, las calles no eran las suficientes como para recorrerlas en lo que ella le contaba con detalle lo que pasó desde sus inicios antes de que ella naciera hasta la fecha, su preocupación no era en vano, después de todo los Hyuuga eran un imperio tan poderoso que cualquiera haría cualquier cosa para obtener un poco de su fortuna, sobre todo si la vida de alguno de ellos estaba de por medio. Cuando termino Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa más que respirar, podía ver en la cara de su novia como la paz regresaba a ella después de haberse desecho de una carga tan grande como lo fue esa, y solo pudo captar a besarla, después de todo ahora que todo estaba en orden Hinata no se marcharía de Tokyo ni de Konoha Gakuen… las cosas no podían estar mejor…

El atardecer les cayó después de un rato de recorrer la ciudad juntos, la calma había regresado a sus corazones, y de cierto modo, aunque no lo sintieran, los lazos que los unían se hicieron más fuertes…

* * *

Bueno, como ahora estoy abusando del tiempo que me sobró voy a ver si puedo adelantar parte del próximo capítulo ahora mismo.

Comenten… quéjense, sugieran, se acepta de todo…

XOXO

Vixen


	15. Problemas en el paraíso

Nota: Si pongo todo lo que le contó Hiashi me llevo todo un capítulo, y creo que perdería algo de tiempo, más adelante van a ver que tanto le estuvo diciendo, por que esta muy grueso… Hiashi supo manejar el asunto, por eso se arrodillo, aparte… no recuerdan cuando Hiashi se arrodillo a pedir perdón a Neji, no se si saben pero a pesar de habérselo dicho todo a su hija no significa que el fuere a dejar la mafia, aún no, y por mucho que deje el tema en uno o dos capítulos, regresaremos a este, por que Kabuto estará presente… y muchas de las cosas mencionadas en un principio retornaran con más intensidad… no se preocupen, no los voy a separar, me encanta el NaruHina y soy una ferviente fan, pero aún no he dejado a Gaara atrás…

Muy bien, no digo más o me linchan por soltar detalles de más… just read!! And enjoy…

* * *

Al día siguiente la escuela completa se sorprendió de ver llegar a Hinata al instituto. Los rumores por lo bajo sobre que pudo haber pasado y sobre la herida que tenía en el rostro no cesaron de correr por todos lados, y las miradas interrogativas se llovían sobre la pobre pelinegra al lado de su primo llegaron a incomodarla, pero Neji le dio la mano para que se tranquilizara y como de costumbre la fue a llevar a su salón. Kiba iba llegando cuando la vio en la entrada de la clase y esta le sonrió, el castaño solo pudo quedarse sin habla con la boca lo más abierta posible, creía que para esas alturas ella ya debía estar lejos de ahí… no precisamente a unos cuantos metros de el.

En cuanto entro al salón toda la clase se calló, no se esperaban con verla precisamente a ella ahí, pero después de ver a Naruto entrando a clases la teoría de que los dos se había fugado cayo inmediatamente ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

Sasuke sonrió, Hinata se sentía extraña de que todos la miraran así, Sakura e Ino se fueron para atrás al verla, pero en cuanto depositó la vista en su lugar pudo ver la sonrisa de su rubio que ella respondió con igual calidez. Naruto se levanto de la mesa en donde se había quedado y se dirigió hasta ella para poder mirarla de frente, la clase calló igual por esto, incluso sus amigas prefirieron no acercarse por el momento. La mirada que los dos se dedicaban era tan intensa que los demás podrían sentirse fácilmente ignorados e inexistentes. Sin importar que no estuvieran solos Naruto y Hinata se abrazaron dulcemente en medio de una tierna sonrisa, recordándose mutuamente que se tenían el uno al otro… hasta que el grupo con sus chascarrillos y voces llenas de miel respecto a los dos los hicieron separarse obviamente sonrojados.

**Capitulo quince:** Problemas en el paraíso

Cuando Kurenai llegó se sorprendió mucho de ver al grupo así de alborotado, pero al ver a aquella parejita solo pudo dejar escapar un comentario para que los dos fueran a sus asientos si no querían ser el ejemplo perfecto para la clase de ese día que hablaba precisamente sobre sexualidad, Kurenai no tomaba a la ligera su profesión como maestra de Ciencias Sociales…

A la hora de receso Sakura e Ino se abalanzaron sobre Hinata con miles de de preguntas a las que tuvo que contestar con sumo cuidado, ya que con respecto a su familia no quería soltar detalles. Las dos escucharon calladas los acontecimientos como fueron pasando, parecía correr una película ante los ojos de los dos, no se detuvieron en querer aclarar detalles y cuestionar muchas otras cosas, terminaron poniendo a Naruto en un pedestal por haber cuidado y atendido de esa manera a Hinata, lo ponían como un ejemplo a seguir por parte de todos los chicos, incluso Ino se puso a meditar por que Shikamaru no había sido así de dulce y detallista con ella y Sakura suspirando con sus fantasías no pudo dejar de quitarse la imagen de Sasuke en la cabeza. Sin embargo, al ver el sonrojo que puso Hinata cuando le preguntaron por lo que paso aquella noche en que escapo provoco que no la dejaran en paz hasta enterarse de todo, y al final solo pudieron tacharlos de calientes, solo que muy en el fondo envidiaban a Hinata por ser la única en esos momentos que pudiera estar en compañía de alguien.

Del otro lado Naruto fue interrogado de igual manera, por extraño que parezca Shino quiso saber que fue lo que paso después de que el se fue corriendo, y explicándoles a todos lo tacharon de pervertido por haberla abducido la misma noche en que la encontró.

-¿Cómo pudiste haber abusado de Hinata Naruto?-

-Tenias que aprovecharte de la situación teme…-

-Le haz quitado lo inocente…-

Se quejaban en contra de el a lo que termino arrepintiéndose de haber abierto la boca, no dejaron de llamarlo pervertido, pero con algo de razón justificada, por que ni ellos se esperaron que confirmara que ya eran novios.

Al final del día los dos se encontraron de nuevo igual de agobiados, al verse a los ojos pudieron adivinar todo lo que les había preguntado y decidieron no decir nada, después de todo Neji había dejado de ser tan intransigente y los dejaba irse caminando juntos, por lo menos hasta la reja de la mansión Hyuuga, por que Hiashi muy en el fondo seguía teniendo desconfianza del joven rubio, así que partieron.

-Trataste de evitar que me despertara ¿verdad?- comenzó a platicar estando unas cuantas cuadras más adelante.

-¿eh?-

-Apagaste la alarma del reloj de la cabecera en el restaurante- le explicó, pero al ver la cara que Hinata puso, idéntica a la que pone un niño cuando roba un dulce, como si hubiere hecho mal y estuviere temeroso por alguna reprimenda lo venció en su supuesto regaño y solo pudo reír al ver su reacción –Calma, no estoy enojado, solo quería saber si habías sido tu… es que ese reloj… lo compraron mis padres estando casados y es algo muy preciado para mi…-

-Yo… no sabía, ni siquiera se que botón oprimí…- se acongojo –Si se descompuso yo…-

-No, ya estaba así, creo que necesita que lo lleve a arreglar…- se acercó más a ella deteniendo sus pasos –Pero no me preocupa eso…- le robo un rápido beso antes de que ella pudiera contestarle.

-¿Por qué fue eso?- le preguntó.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-…

*8*8*8*

Cuando Neji llegó a su casa Hiashi estaba mirando por la ventana del recibidor, confirmo de inmediato que su prima aún no había llegado y no quiso preguntar, pero fue su tío quien le impidió marcharse…

-Ese Uzumaki ¿Qué tanto sabes de el?- Neji volteó tranquilamente para responder, todo padre sentiría curiosidad por saber como es el novio de su hija, no había nada de malo en ello.

-Realmente no mucho, pero es un buen tipo…- Contestó, pero Hiashi parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, tenía un mal presentimiento de cómo miraba la nada, como ideando un plan maquiavélico. Toda la tranquilidad que adquirió cuando Hinata hizo las pases con su padre se vino abajo al escuchar una sola frase de la boca de aquel hombre serio.

-¿Crees que sea peligroso?...-

Un escalofrió lo recorrió por todo el cuerpo, a esas alturas Hinata no se lo perdonaría si llegaba a cometer lo que cruzo por su mente… pasara lo que pasara no cambió en nada a Hiashi…

**Flashback**

Neji acompañó a sus dos primas a sus clases de gimnasia, su tío las había mandado a practicar con un entrenador profesional campeón mundial, de talla internacional. Estaba feliz por ellas, les gustaba entrenar, sobre todo Hinata, quien a pesar de no ser tan buena como Hanabi le había tomado cariño a su profesor por ser tan bueno con ella, no obligarla a nada haciendo que avanzara a su ritmo y alentándola todo lo que podía. Solo tenía doce y estaban de vacaciones, se sentía feliz por ello.

Como Neji entrenaba en el dojo que estaba cerca siempre pasaba recogerlas y esperar su transporte para regresar a casa, pero un día Hiashi fue el que termino yendo por ellos.

-Hiashi-sama…- pronunció Neji al verlo bajar de la camioneta que conducía y subir por las escaleras para entrar al gimnasio donde se encontraba viendo como sus primas terminaban de entrenar. Pasar tiempo con su tío era algo extraño, confiaba en el, sabía que era un hombre ocupado y que no era el hombre más cálido y cariñoso que pudiera existir, pero la cara que puso durante ese tiempo que estuvieron viendo el final del entrenamiento lo puso tenso, no dejaba de mirar al entrenador con algo de odio, muy raro, pues no se veía que estuviere haciendo algo malo.

Hanabi era excelente, el entrenador le decía que hiciere algo y lo hacía sin problema alguno, pero Hinata no tenía tan buena estabilidad y terminaba perdiendo el equilibrio. En una voltereta terminó cayendo y barriendo en el piso con un tobillo lastimado y algunos raspones, y en vez de que Hiashi se preocupara Neji solo pudo ver una mueca de disgusto y odio hacía ella.

-¡Hinata-chan!- corrió a socorrerla el entrenador, incluso Hanabi se detuvo de entrenar para ir a verla también –Hinata-chan- la ayudo a recuperarse.

-Kenshin-sensei… ah…- cayo de nuevo llevándose las manos a su tobillo, se había lastimado por no medir buen en la última vuelta que hizo –Duele…- susurro llorosa, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más por que su entrenador termino levantándola en brazos y llevándola hasta una banca para poder revisarla.

-¿Te duele esta zona?- la toco del tobillo a lo que la expresión de dolor que tenía en la cara le dijo todo –Muy bien, no te muevas- le dijo mientras comenzó a sobarle con algo de presión el lugar donde se había inflamado por el golpe, la piel blanca de Hinata era muy delicada, por lo que no tardó en hacérsele un moretón –Listo…- dijo dejándola en paz a lo que la otra se quedó consternada al verificar que en efecto, ya no dolía tanto.

-Se… sensei…-

-Esta bien, pero creo que mañana no vas a poder practicar, te recomiendo que descanses y no hagas movimientos bruscos, no queremos que se deteriore tu salud ¿si?- le dedicó una confiable sonrisa que sonrojo un poco a Hinata.

-Pero… no puedo dejar de entrenar por que…-

-Nada de eso- la interrumpió –Eres buena, pero avanzas poco a poco, tu dedicación es algo que valoro mucho Hina-chan, por eso no quiero que te pase nada malo ¿entiendes?-

-S-si...- terminó dándole la razón.

Al terminar el entrenamiento de ese día ambas hermanas se dieron cuenta de que su padre había estado ahí desde hacía ya un buen rato, no hablaron mucho durante el camino de regreso a casa, pero al llegar Hanabi se lanzó sobre su hermana diciéndole lo afortunada que era por haber sido cargada en brazos por el increíblemente apuesto de su entrenador. Las dos rieron durante un rato y luego se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, aún estando de vacaciones tenían deberes que hacer.

La tarde del día siguiente los tres primos se llevaron la sorpresa de que Hiashi los llevaría a practicar también y Neji se topo de nuevo con Hiashi, por lo que los dos se quedaron esperando a que las dos salieran. De nuevo la cara dura de aquel hombre incomodó a Neji, lo respetaba, pero no le agradaba tener que estar todo el tiempo con alguien tan serio y duro como el, aún cuando fueren familia. Pero ese día sería diferente, el comienzo del temor de todos por el…

Hinata miraba desde las gradas del gimnasio como su hermana entrenaba y hacía cada movimiento tan preciso y perfecto, solo que a pesar de que lo hiciera tan bien la podía comparar fácilmente con un maquina por ser tan perfecta, llegaba incluso a suspirar por no poder ser tan buena como ella en ese aspecto, pero como si le hubiera leído la mente Kenshin apareció detrás de ella con una soda en la mano para ella y en la otra la suya propia.

-Sensei…-

-Adelante, toma- se sentó a su lado poniéndola algo nerviosa. Los dos vieron durante un rato la rutina de Hanabi, nunca se equivocaba, y casi siempre terminaba haciéndole algún arreglo cuando le tocaba el área de piso cuando lo consideraba prudente, y eran extrañas y muy difíciles de ver las veces en que algo le fallaba, aún cuando se recupera rápido y terminara todo, pero ese día, seguía igual de impecable -¿Es muy buena verdad?- platicaba el.

-Si, lo hace muy bien…- se encogió por verla, era su complejo de inferioridad marcado por los comentarios y desprecios de su padre.

-Si, es muy buena, le gusta lo que hace… pero no esta completo…-se atrevió a opinar antes de sorber un poco de su bebida…

-¿Eh?... pero es perfecta…- comento su hermana.

-Si, lo es, por eso los jueces le darían la victoria sin dudarlo…- hizo una pausa –Pero no tiene tanto espíritu como tu…-Hinata no creía lo que escuchaba y no pudo articular palabra alguna -¿sabes por que te digo esto Hina-chan?- continuó cuando esta negó con la cabeza levemente –Por que tienes potencial, tus movimientos en el aire son buenos, podría decir que te gusta acariciar al aire cuando saltas…- rio un poco –Pero… no sientes pasión por esto ¿verdad?...- Hinata calló… -Sabes, lo que te diferencia de Hanabi es que a pesar de que ella es inamovible y nada la hace caer tu tienes más fortaleza que ella por el simple hecho de que cuando caes te levantas, por más duro que sea…-

-Sensei…- sus palabras de aliento le dieron las más largas y bellas alas que pudiera haber tenido en su corta vida…

-Tienes talento, pero creo que este no es tu deporte, aún así creo que si te aplicas podrías mejorar mucho…si quieres puedo hablar con tu padre y decirle que…-

-No…- interrumpió ella esta vez con una misteriosa sonrisa –No es necesario, continuare practicando, pero es cierto… hay algo que me interesa por mucho más que la gimnasia… y soy buena en ello…- Kenshin la miro indicándole que continuara… -Los clavados…- contesto rápida como si fuera algo malo…

-¿En serio? Eso es muy bueno Hina-chan… creo… no, se, que vas a triunfar si te lo propones…- le sonrió… los dos rieron y después el bajo con Hanabi para continuar entrenando.

Desde la entrada Neji miraba a sus primas quieto junto a Hiashi, pero en automático volteo a ver a su tío cuando los dos rieron en las gradas, topándose con una expresión terrible para su malestar… seguido de una pregunta escalofriante…

-Neji… Kizumoto Kenshin… ¿crees que sea peligroso?...-

Por supuesto que Neji contesto que no, desde que Hinata tenía a Kenshin como su profesor la veía más animada y no tan tímida, no consideraba que fuere una mala influencia, pero para Hiashi no ese concepto no era probable y a la semana las dos hermanas dejaron de asistir cuando su entrenador desapareció, lamentablemente una noticia de primera plana las choco tan fuerte que lloraron sin cesar durante dos días enteros, se encontró en la calle, a unas cuantas cuadras del deportivo donde iban a entrenar, a Kenshin Kizumoto cerca del colapso por recibir tantos golpes, siendo trasladado al hospital de emergencia para ser intervenido, pues estaba cerca de la muerte, lograron estabilizarlo y salvarle la vida, pero no sus piernas, dejándolo en una silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida…

Cuando por fin pudieron tener una cena familiar juntos Hiashi se atrevió a comentar su pena por el hombre, pero no sin también decir que se lo merecía y que terminaría pasándole lo mismo a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse a sus hijas. Tanto Hanabi como Hinata se negaban a creer e incluso rebatían el que su padre tenía nexos con la mafia cuando la prensa o la televisión hablaban de su familia, aún cuando su primo fuera un poco quisquilloso por haber encontrado a su tío en situaciones algo extrañas con algunos sujetos, pero ese día para los tres se comprobó que todo era verdad…

Es una pena que ninguno pudiera decir que esa fue la única vez que se atreviera a hacer algo así, incluso peor…

**Fin del flashback**

-¿Neji?- se volteo serio al ver que su sobrino no respondía, pero cuando por fin reunió las fuerzas necesarias para contestar después de un mar de recuerdos que le atacó la mente, no solo con el exentrenardor de sus primas, sino incluso con algunos enemigos de el, trato de calmarse lo más que pudo…

-Hiashi-sama, no conozco a Naruto lo suficiente como para poder hablarle claramente sobre el, pero confío en Hinata, ella confía ciegamente en el por que es una buena persona, nunca se atrevería a hacerle algo para su mal y…-

-Eso lo decidiré yo…- lo interrumpió mirando por la ventana, justo cuando su hija llegaba acompañada de Naruto después de haberse escapado un rato juntos…

No importó las muchas ganas que tuviera de besarla antes de despedirse pues Hinata lo detuvo, si su padre los veía la recién adquirida confianza que tenían se desplomaría, así que le dio la razón y se marchó, después de todo al día siguiente podría raptarla un rato más después de la escuela para poderse besar todo lo que quisieran, tal y como lo hicieron ese día…

_-Naruto…- lo interrumpió antes de cruzar la calle en una esquina después de haberse escapado un rato a hurtadillas en las sombras..._

_-¿Si?-_

_-¿Crees que podríamos ir por un poco de ramen antes de ir a casa?...- Naruto se desconcertó un segundo antes de soltar una sonrisa al escucharla…_

_-Thie… Hinata, me leíste la mente, por supuesto que si, vamos- la tomo de la mano antes de poner rumbo al puesto de Ichiraku._

Era algo curioso, Hinata no se mareaba con frecuencia, pero lo que fue ese día se sintió algo extraña, aparte de que incluso a las diez de la noche le dio por ordenar una pizza… eso estaba mal, algo le estaba pasando…

Al día siguiente las cosas estuvieron más tranquilas, así como el que le siguió y el que le siguió. Pasó el fin de semana y no había novedad alguna, solo por el hecho de que en cuanto Ino vio a Naruto y Hinata entrando a la función de cine de las ocho de la noche solos, juntos… y sin botana… se puso a pensar mal, le siguió Sakura y después Kiba, así todos terminaron entrando a la misma función en la que los hicieron pasar un mal rato cuando se hicieron notar justo cuando se estaban besando… no por nada se habían sentado hasta atrás…

Todos estaban ahí, Shino, Shikamaru, arrastrado por Ino claro esta, Choji, que de paso compro unas palomitas jumbo y un refresco grande, hasta Sasuke, que a pesar de haberse negado rotundamente los acompañó solo por que terminó molestándose al ver que el rubio abrazaba a la Hyuuga por la cintura.

El lunes siguiente llegó y los exámenes se vieron venir encima, afortunadamente para Naruto Hinata había accedido a ayudarlo un poco más después de clases otra vez… y para su buena suerte sacó muy buenas notas, para gusto suyo y de sus amigos, pues ya no era el ignorante de la clase… Pero justo a mitad de la semana una leve sospecha apareció en el aura de Hinata con una muy marcada preocupación…

Como dejo el equipo de gimnasia solo se dedico a disfrutar de seguir en el equipo de clavados, pero no como algo profesional a pesar de las propuestas en las que le hizo hincapié Yamato, pues solo era algo que le gustaba mucho practicar y nada más. Sasuke estuvo algo distante esa semana de ella, pero comprendiendo lo que había pasado hacía ya unos cuantos días lo entendía a la perfección, ella prácticamente se sentiría así también.

A penas habían acabado las clases cuando se fue a la piscina para entrenar, debido a algunos asuntos que tenía con su hermano Sasuke no iba a poder quedarse, y a pesar de que fantaseara al igual que Naruto estar solos en el agua sin que nadie pudiera verlos y hacer de las suyas Suigetsu, Karin y Kiba seguían estando ahí…

Estaba en el vestidor terminando de cambiarse cuando un malestar le vino de nuevo al estómago, había intentado calmarse durante todo el día pero no podía quitarse las nauseas de encima y sin previo aviso salió corriendo a uno de los retretes para vaciarse por completo… de verdad se encontraba mal…

-¿Hinata?- se acercó una voz familiar al baño donde la pelinegra había quedado de rodillas al haber vuelto el estómago… -¿Todo bien? ¿Qué pasa?...- se acercó algo extraña, no era común que ella fuera buena gente, y a pesar de haber tenido su pasado en malos términos con Hinata ahora no eran ni unidas ni enemigas, solo compañeras que de ves en cuando se dirigían la palabra, aunque no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por como estaba la ojiblanca…

-Karin…- se volteo limpiándose la boca… -Estoy bien… no pasa nada, creo que algo no me cayo bien…- se levanto tratando de hacerse la fuerte, pero otro mareo la abatió haciéndola recargarse en la pared para no caer.

-¿En serio?- contesto sarcástica jalando la cadena y ayudándola a salir y recargarse en los lavabos –Pues no te ves nada bien…- sacó su tono de nuevo…

-No es nada Karin, en serio- trato de escudarse pero la mirada nada crédula de la pelirroja la hizo huirle de mirarla a los ojos directamente, para que ella lo hubiere notado debía ser algo serio.

-No es que me preocupe ni nada de eso…- suspiro ocultando su recién adquirida empatía –Pero ¿desde hace cuanto estas así?- Hinata no quiso mentirle, no tendría mucho caso si veía que de verdad quería brindarle ayuda.

-Hace unos cuantos días, creo que debería ir al doctor…- se recogió el cabello en un intento por tratar de que eso se acabara, pero lo peor estaba por venir…

-Hinata, tengo que hacerte una pregunta, no es morbo ni nada de eso- aclaro, pero sería algo nada fácil de afrontar… -pero… ¿haz tenido relaciones sexuales con Naruto?...- le soltó sin más ni más poniéndola toda roja como un tomate o quizás más…

-Ka… Karin…- se le cortó la voz…

-Descuida, eres joven, tienes todo el derecho a decidir que y con quien haces lo que quieres hacer, es normal… pero… dime ¿se cuidaron?...- Hinata se nublo un poco, todo había pasado tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo en pensar en eso, solo en seguir disfrutando de lo que ya se habían atrevido a cometer con todo el descaro del mundo con respecto a su placer durante horas…

-Pues…- trató de pensar rápido, recordar si de verdad se preocuparon por ello, pero no… Karin solo pudo gritar al verla recordar que no lo habían hecho…

-¡BAKA!- se lanzó sobre ella a jalonearla por los tirantes del traje de baño -¡PAR DE CALIENTES! ¡¡¿QUE ACASO NO PENSARON EN ESO ANTES DE HACERLO?!!-

-Kaaariiiin…- la agitaba con más fuerza… -Voy a vomitar otra vez…- se la quito y fue corriendo al baño pero solo había sido el malestar, atrás Karin solo podía negar con la cabeza, ya sabía por donde iba ese asunto…

-No puedo creerlo, y te veías tan inteligente…- suspiraba de nuevo con la misma pena… -Tienes los síntomas… sabes lo que eso significa...- Hinata sintió ganas de llorar al escucharlo, todo por lo que había tenido que pasar para que al final lo arruinara con un embarazo siendo tan joven… ahora si que Hiashi mataría a Naruto por embarazar a su primogénita, o por lo menos hacerle la vida imposible de ahora en adelante… no tenía idea de lo que le podría esperar…

Haciendo uso de su increíble nuevo apoyo para con otros Karin se quedó junto a Hinata para callar su llanto, definitivamente ese día no iban a entrenar… lamentablemente un castaño de marcas rojas en las mejillas y ojos perrunos así como su apariencia no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación detrás de la puerta, estar enterado de ello podría serle útil, sobre todo por que aún no había desistido de querer a Hinata para el…

Cuando por fin recupero la voz Karin le pregunto de nuevo algo más.

-¿Se lo dirás a Naruto?-

-Yo… no lo se…- simplemente no sabría como manejarlo…

-Primero tenemos que estar seguras- se puso de pie primero ayudando a su compañera a ponerse de pie, tendrían una larga plática esa tarde…

* * *

Pues… ¿Qué puedo decir? Hinata embarazada ¿si o no?… más locuras de las que no se van a escapar… y un viaje… ok, ya no digo más… XD

Reitero, no los voy a separar.

Comenten, con gusto leeré todos. XOXO

Vixen


	16. Prueba de amor

No tengo nada contra Xion, pero quise poner esto de drama… ^u^, Naruto tenía más experiencia que Hinata, pero no en todo, aparte de que ella había tenido lo suyo con Gaara… oh… el drama… lol

A todos lo que me han dejado un review les quiero dar las gracias por seguir la historia desde sus inicios o leerla de una sola vez o en pedacitos, no saben cuanto les agradezco el tiempo que dedican en leer mi fic TTuTT *snif* domo Arigato gozaimasu… ya saben que los quiero ¿verdad?

Esta continuación va dedicada para todos ustedes… ^u^

* * *

-Karin…- iban caminando juntas por la calle, ambas se marcharon antes de que fueran a preguntar por ellas a los vestidores, la puerta de servicios por la que se pudieron escapar por atrás había sido un milagro, y si Yamato se enteraba de su fuga les iría mal, pero lo más importante ahora era su carrera a al farmacia más cercana para comprar una prueba de embarazo, eso hasta que Hinata termino preguntando algo que no debía…

-¿Qué?-

-Tú sabes mucho de esto ¿verdad?...-

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

-Lo esencial- respondió sin mirarla, estaba más ocupada en mirar quien pasaba por la calle para que no fueran a descubrirlas infraganti y que se desencadenara todo un evento de rumores en la escuela… -¿Por qué preguntas?...-

-Bueno… es que… ¿Suigetsu y tu si se cuidan verdad?...- Karin no supo por que no termino agarrándola a golpes ¿desde cuando toda la escuela estaba enterada de que los dos estaban juntos? ¿Por qué no fueron más cuidadosos al momento en que se encontraban para que no se enterara todo mundo? Si, ya había superado lo de Sasuke, pero por el momento no quería tratarlo tan libremente hasta ocuparse más por sus estudios, después de todo ella si quería hacer de los clavados su carrera y futuro…

**Capitulo diez y seis:** Prueba de amor

-¡¡Mi vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia Hyuuga!!- le grito a lo que algunos transeúntes terminaron volteando a verla… -_Diablos…_- pensó para si al darse cuenta de lo alto de su tono, pero de hecho era cierto, no podía negar que no habían tomado sus precauciones antes de haber tenido su primera velada romántica en que fue su primera vez…

-No creo… que debieras gritar así…- sonrió la otra apenada. Karin solo opto por seguir su camino, de todas maneras le estaba haciendo un favor…

Cuando llegaron Karin se cubrió la cara con la gorra de la sudadera, no quería que nadie la reconociera, estaba algo molesta. Hinata no quiso ni siquiera pisar el establecimiento, estaba en un mar de nervios, llena de dudas y preocupaciones, incluso temor, su corazón, a pesar de haber estado como loco cuando Karin le hizo la sugerencia de su embarazo en el baño, ahora estaba tan lento que parecía que había caído en depresión. Y es que si estaba deprimida, no sabía que sería de su vida si ese resultado daba positivo, pero no quiso pensarlo mucho ya que estaba más concentrada en pensar que le diría su ahora novio con respecto a ello…

Naruto era un gran chico y sabía a la perfección lo mucho que la quería como para haberla cuidado así durante el tiempo que trataron de fugarse, los sentimientos iban desde amistad, deseo, lujuria hasta verdadero y puro amor, pero con un hijo en puerta siendo tan jóvenes su futuro con respecto a querer hacerse cargo de los negocios de su familia y llegar a hacer una carrera en la universidad se verían truncados, o por lo menos retrasados. En cuanto a ella su padre las desheredaría, le daría una paliza, la deshonraría y terminaría echándola de la casa, eso era seguro, Hiashi la trataría como una desgracia para la familia y nunca más volvería a ver a su hermana o su primo. Al poner todos esos escenarios en su cabeza no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima al saber que habían cometido un error, si, fue un momento pasional al que los dos cedieron, pero no voltearon a ver las consecuencias que acarrearía después y tendrían que sufrir los resultados…

Karin estaba esperando a la encargada con lo que le había pedido cuando volteó a ver a su compañera mirando el suelo como si estuviera condenada, estaba pálida y muy demacrada, le recordaba aquellos días en los que la vio así de triste por no poder hablar con Naruto, justo antes de que se anunciara su ida de la escuela. La imagen que proyectaba de niña sufrida descubriendo a penas la felicidad llego a tocarle el corazón y moverle la humanidad, no sería la única ni la última chica que tuviera un embarazo siendo tan joven, pero de que tendrían que hacer algo eso era seguro…

-Hinata…- se acercó un poco en lo que la atendían –Tranquila- puso su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra que al voltear no supo hacer otra cosa más que buscar refugio en la pelirroja aferrándose a ella en un abrazo –Oye… calma…- intentó moverla, pero al final también la abrazo –Descuida, las cosas no pueden estar tan mal…- trató de tranquilizarla, pero se sentía terrible.

-Lo arruine… destroce sus sueños Karin… lo mejor será no decírselo…-

-No puedes hacer eso- se apartó de la ojiblanca para mirarla directamente a la cara –El es el padre, no le puedes negar saber esto-

-No, será lo mejor para el…- Karin se enojo por esto, estaba equivocada, y ni siquiera sabía en verdad estaba o no embarazada –Escucha, yo…-

-Señorita…- la llamo la dependiente antes de que pudiera terminar y Karin solo pudo suspirar e ir a la barra –Aquí esta lo que me pidió, la caja esta de aquel lado-

Mientras la otra pagaba Hinata miraba el cielo pensando en miles de cosas, tanto buenas como malas, lo cierto era que Karin tenía razón, debía hablar con Naruto antes de cualquier otra cosa…

-¿Hinata?- la reconoció un chico de cabello oscuro y curioso peinado, aparte de unos ojos curiosos y cejas muy pobladas, la pelinegra volteó, pero para su mala suerte el chico que venía caminando al lado de este también volteo, y fue el momento más estresante al que pudo subsistir al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?...- se aproximo a ella en lo que la pobre trataba de no desmayarse en medio de la calle.

-Listo Hinata- salió de la farmacia Karin como si nada hasta que se dio cuenta de que su primo estaba ahí…

-¿Karin?- se quedaron mirando el uno al otro los dos amigos que estaban caminando por la calle de regreso a su casa después de entrenar en el dojo de la escuela y toparse con la prima de Neji ahí.

-Yo…-

-Me… me ofrecí a acompañarla por algo que necesitaba ha… hasta aquí…- contestó la ojiblanca antes de que Neji llegara a sospechar algo, pero con su tartamudeo el joven prodigio Hyuuga se dio color…

-¿De verdad? ¿Y que cosa?-

-Una medicina- irrumpió la pelirroja -Pescare un resfriado por salir con el cabello mojado en las mañanas de mi casa ¿Te importa?- contestó la otra apoyando la idea de Hinata para salvarla de sospechas. Conociendo el humor de Karin Neji no quiso preguntar nada más y las dos se despidieron para que Hinata pudiera regresar a casa con el otro, ese día no les daría oportunidad de hacer la prueba, así que la derrotada Hyuuga caminaba por las calles de Tokyo en la Konoha comercial para después adentrarse a la zona más rica de todas para llegar a su casa. Sus pasos eran livianos, pero cada uno dejaba huella, emanaba un aura llena de confusión que no soportaba sentir que cada una de sus respiraciones pudiere ser la última, pero llegando a su habitación, ignorando muchas veces la oferta de cenar de Neji se acostó en su cuarto pensando en la plática que Karin y ella tuvieron ese día en el baño…

*8*8*8*

Al día siguiente llegó a la escuela como de costumbre, acompañada de Neji, quien llegó a notarla extraña por no hablar en todo el trayecto y tener la mirada perdida en las nubes y recurrentemente bajar a mirar el piso, como entre pensativa, dudosa y desanimada. Quería preguntar a que se debía esa actitud, pero teniendo en cuenta que el estaba igual debido a la presencia de Hiashi en casa no tenía razones para no saber cual fuere la razón de su abatimiento, después de todo no tenía una buena opinión de su novio, pues su padre desaprobaba esa relación con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía planeado hacerla reír con algún comentario o hacer algo que la distrajera un rato, pero en realidad estaba más reocupado por la conversación que tuvo con el, intercambiaron muy pocas palabras, pero lo que dijeron había sido suficiente como para ponerle los nervios de punta y llegar a sentirse mal por lo que fuere a hacer con Naruto, por que viendo a Hinata como la veía no soportaría ninguna treta por parte de su padre, no ahora.

Ni pensar que en realidad Hiashi movería sus cartas tan cautelosamente que los planes que traía en mente solo podían salirle a pedir de boca. El destino de Hinata sería sellado con un trato que le convenía a la familia, nada que estuviera vinculado con Uzumaki, solo importaría el renombre... y los negocios…

-Hola Hina...- saludó como de costumbre a su novia cuando llegó a su lugar.

-Hola- saludó sin ganas, actitud que no salió desapercibida por el rubio, quien de inmediato se despegó de Sasuke para ir a ver que le pasaba a sus ojos.

-¿Estas bien?- se sentó en su lugar viéndola acomodar su mochila y prepararse para el inicio de la clase.

-¿Eh?, si, no es nada, no dormí muy bien anoche- contestó, y como Naruto sabía sobre la visita de su padre decidió no hacer muchas preguntas, sin ni siquiera conocerlo ya le caí mal.

En la primera clase libre que tuvieron Sakura e Ino estaban a punto de ir con su amiga cuando una pelirroja de lentes acompañada de un chico de cabellos azul claro se les adelantaron. Con mucha rabia observaron desde una distancia prudente como las dos chicas platicaban y Hinata le agradecía su apoyo a Karin como si le estuviera salvando la vida, mientras tanto Suigetsu solo las miraba cruzado de brazos, la mayoría de las veces negando con la cabeza, volteando la vista a otro lado o diciendo uno que otro comentario en la platica.

Hinata básicamente estaba conviviendo con el enemigo, por lo que las otras dos sintieron que en cualquier momento irían hasta allá, le darían una paliza juntas a Karin, le advertirían sobre miles de cosas a su amiga y después se la llevarían de ahí.

-Dime que no están riendo...- masculló entre dientes la rubia hacía su otra amiga.

-Están riendo- confirmó la pelirosa –_Esto no puede estar pasando ¡¿qué rayos crees que están haciendo Hinata?! Juntarte con Karin no te va a dejar nada bueno_- hablo su inner.

Después de un rato de aquel cascarillo en el que Karin y Suigetsu trataron de desestresarla un poco, Hinata salió un momento al baño, al parecer Asuma no les daría clase ese día y no había maestro de sustitución, por lo que podía respirar todo lo que pudiera. Pudieron haber salido las dos juntas para hacer la prueba de una buena vez, pero Hinata no dejaba de poner de pretexto que antes tenía que arreglar unas cosas antes de hacer la prueba, por que según ella era demasiado importante.

Al fondo del salón, en el grupo de los chicos, Sasuke veía lo cómico que era el enojo de Naruto al ver a Hinata platicando con Suigetsu y con Karin. Las venas se le saltaban, los dientes y puños apretados, los ojos de fuego que le dirigía, era algo muy divertido para ver, ya que incluso los demás dejaron de platicar en lo que estaban para voltear a ver al rubio. El que Hinata estuviera con esos dos no les hacía gracia alguna, menos a Sasuke conociéndolos de tiempo, pero por el momento, era Naruto el que debía estar preocupado.

Estando tan ocupados en ver la cara que ponía Naruto al ver con odio a la pareja que no notaron cuando Kiba salió tras Hinata cuando la vio retirarse por la puerta.

*8*8*8*

Estando en el baño Hinata se miró al espejo que estaba colocado enfrente de todos los lavabos, lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir esa parte de la pared. Durante unos instantes se quedó viendo su reflejo, la imagen que proyectaba era una cara de profunda confusión e intriga, no quería llegar con Naruto y darle semejantes noticias con respecto a que iba a ser papá, por lo que se admitió a si misma que tenia miedo de conocer su reacción. Aún así debía decirle.

Cuando escuchó que alguien más entraba al baño cambio la cara larga que traía por una más normal y relajada, aun cuando por dentro estuviera comiéndose las uñas de terror ¿Cómo seria tratada en la escuela si de verdad estaba embarazada? Hiashi nunca la alejaría del estudio, pero ¿la pondría a estudiar en casa o tendría que seguir asistiendo a la escuela?... pobre Hinata, no acababa de salir de un problema cuando alguien más venía a aguarle la vida…

-Hola Hinata- saludó Kiba cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas para quedarse con ella completamente a solas.

-¡Kiba!- volteó exaltada, era la persona que menos encontraba esperarse en el baño, menos en el de damas.

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara- se acercó con paso firme a los que Hinata camino dos hacía atrás cuando el se acercó demasiado.

-¿Qué… que estas haciendo aquí? Es… este es el baño de mujeres…- trató de no tartamudear, si hubiera hablado en voz alta creyendo estar sola el se hubiera enterado de lo que no debía, lo que no sabía era que el ya estaba enterado de todo.

-Eso ya lo se, por eso cerré la puerta, así nadie podrá entrar… ni salir…- el tono que usó el castaño helo a Hinata, era como incitador, y reconociendo por sus propios ojos que a pesar de ser su amigo era un mujeriego llegó pensar mal por lo que fuera a tratar, y no estaba equivocada, pues las intenciones de Kiba, se vieran desde el punto del que se vieran, no eran buenas en lo más mínimo, aún cuando Naruto fuera el novio de ella.

-Escucha Kiba yo no…-

-Calma, no vengo a intentar algo que se que no harías, solo quiero platicar un poco-

-¿Pla… platicar?- Kiba sonrió disimuladamente.

-Sobre tu embarazo…- le hablo claro a lo que Hinata creyó que su corazón se había detenido durante un instante para luego empezar a latir como loco… ¿Cómo es que se había enterado de ello?

*8*8*8*

-¡Naruto!- le hablaron dos voces molestas al rubio sacándolo de balance al estar más ocupado viendo de lejos a Karin.

-¿Qué?- se volteó para encontrarse con una Sakura y una Ino enojadas de sobremanera.

-Tenemos que hablar contigo- lo tomaron de los brazos para apartarlo de sus amigos y llevárselo en sus garras para vaciarle encima todas sus conjeturas.

Cuando Shikamaru vio a Ino ya sabía de sus intenciones, de seguro le diría al rubio que hiciera algo para separarla de Karin muy manipuladoramente.

-_Problemática…_- se dijo en la mente.

-¿Qué quieren?- se quejó de que lo trataran y vieran con ojos llenos de furia.

-Tienes que hacer algo Naruto, esto ya se estaba saliendo de control- comenzaron a hablar.

-Karin puede estar influenciando a Hinata para que haga algo, ellas no se llevaban bien juntas, ahora míralas, algo se trae en manos…- Naruto sonrió con recelo al ver que estaban igual que el.

-Hinata se puede juntar con quien ella quiera, no veo que tenga de malo que ella y Karin…-

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!- le gritaron a coro interrumpiéndolo.

-Eres su novio, tú puedes hablar con ella- le aclaró Ino.

-¿Qué acaso no la has visto apagada Naruto?... Algo esta pasando…- hablo Sakura preocupada, la última vez que la vieron así les salió con la noticia de marcharse de la escuela, ahora no dejarían que les guardara secretos tan importantes.

-No puedo creerlo…- levanto un puño Karin al escuchar la conversación que las dos chicas de cabello claro sostenían con Naruto. No estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que el salón no los escuchara.

-Calma…- trató de bajarle el coraje su novio al verla ponerse así de furiosa.

-¡Ya basta!- se hartó Naruto de las suposiciones que tenían aquellas amigas de Hinata… –Hablare con ella, pero ya dejen de decir esas tonterías, Hinata no se va a ir de Konoha- les habló mientras se separa de ellas y salía del salón para ir a buscar a su novia, según lo que pudo escuchar había ido al baño así que se dirigió hacia allá con paso veloz.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escucho voces del interior, la voz de la chica la reconoció, era Hinata, y estaba con alguien mas, ¡un chico!, y lo peor era que conocía esa voz también.

-¡Te equivocas, el no haría algo así!- defendió a la persona que quería después de escuchar toda la tierra que ese supuesto "amigo" le estaba diciendo –No te creo nada…-

-Solo te digo la verdad, lo mismo paso entre el y Xion, eran inseparables el año anterior pero el no quiso ir más allá, por eso ahora ya casi no se dirigen la palabra ¿Qué no los haz visto?- trató de engañarla una vez más.

Naruto se hizo amigo de la chica nueva que llegó, era muy antipática y antisocial, pero después de un tiempo en el que por más que trataba de alejar a Naruto este la hizo entrar en razón de que no tenía motivos para odiar al mundo solo por no haber pasado un buen rato en el. Xion terminó enamorándose de Naruto, vivían cerca, así que cuando se encontraban se la pasaban de lo mejor, sobre todo cuando iba a verlo a practicar en patineta con los demás, hasta que un día le confesó su amor. El rubio se quedó sin palabras, no supo que decir, Xion era su amiga, y durante un tiempo intentaron estar juntos, pero por más que tratara de que no fuera tan agresiva y fría terminó perdiendo hasta su amistad. Ella se fue dando cuenta de que las cosas no funcionaban precisamente por su culpa al ser tan manejadora, pero no quería alejarse de a quien tanto quería, y trató de cambiar, no pudo, y después de un último error solo terminó arruinando más su ya de por si quebrado noviazgo. Como Naruto no supo manejar las cosas con ella terminó dando el primer paso para terminar, sería mejor si creía que había sido culpa de el y no de ella como así lo fue, así que desde entonces Xion le dirigía la más lastimera y terrible mirada desde lejos, agradeciendo estar ahora en otro salón donde no pudiera verlo. La escuela no estaba tan enterada de lo que había pasado entre los dos, después de todo seguían tratando a Naruto como un chico problema, aunque sus amigos sabían alguna que otra cosa sobre su pasado…

-No es cierto, no te creo…- trató de seguir negándolo, pero ya había visto la mirada de Xion con Naruto, nunca pregunto y no quiso saber, aún estando en el equipo de gimnasia junto a ella.

-Naruto no sabe tomar responsabilidades, por eso estoy aquí, estoy dispuesto a tomar su lugar como padre de tu hijo…- le contestó sacándola de las lagrimas por la impresión.

Naruto estaba afuera estático… ¿era cierto? ¿Hinata estaba embarazada?... eso explicaba muchas cosas, su actitud, el ramen, el malestar. Pero lo que de verdad lo sacó de quicio fue enterarse que Kiba trataba de quitársela.

Con furia trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada por dentro.

-¡Hinata!- gritó desde afuera.

-Naruto…- murmuró la pelinegra al escuchar su voz y ver la puerta temblar por los golpes que el rubio le estaba propinando para poder entrar.

-_Maldición…_- pensó Kiba, su plan no estaba resultando como lo había previsto, no esperaba la intromisión de Naruto ni los fuertes sentimientos de la ojiperla con el rubio –Alto- la tomó del brazo cuando ella paso a su lado para ir a abrir la puerta, y la besó abruptamente de la manera más obligada de la que se pudiera esperar.

Naruto se sintió impotente y desesperado al escuchar la voz de Kiba callando los pasos de su novia adentro, por lo que empujo la puerta con tanta fuerza que terminó abriéndola de un solo golpe con su hombro. Cuando por fin pudo entrar se encontró con Hinata forcejeando para escapar de los terribles labios de Kiba sobre ella y de los cuales no podía huir por tenerla presa de los brazos y cintura. Esa escena lo prendió como si encendieran una mecha conectada a dinamita.

-¡Bastardo!- se lanzó sobre el con un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo soltar a su novia. Hinata ahogo un grito al percatarse de que había sido Naruto el que se lo quito de encima. Enfadado con el castaño estaba a punto de agarrarlo a golpes estando en el piso, pero se preocupó más por Hinata por lo que había oído, así que la tomo del brazo y la sacó de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Hinata no sabía como salir de esa impresión, no sabía si Naruto había escuchado la conversación, y por más que tratara de bajar la velocidad el rubio la hacía ir más rápido entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de servicio que guiaba a la azotea, lugar al que solía acudir con frecuencia para pasar un tiempo a solas y meditar sobre muchas cosas que llegaran a aparecer en su camino, nunca pensó llevar ahí a Hinata para tratar términos tan intensos como lo sería su paternidad a temprana edad.

Subiendo los escalones rápidamente llegaron hasta el techo cansados y sin aliento por esa huida tan misteriosa. Algunos maestros y los alumnos que había en el pasillo no pudieron evitar dejar de verlos, incluso ignoraron las advertencias de las autoridades que les hicieron para que se detuvieran, nada podía pararlos en ese momento. Naruto solo quería llevarse lo más lejos posible a Hinata para poder hablar con calma…

Ya estando solos en aquel pacífico lugar pasó un largo rato de silencio antes de que hablaran, no sabían exactamente que decir ni con que comenzar.

-¿Desde cuando?- preguntó iluminado por los rayos dorados del sol y el viento meciendo su cabellera, Hinata lo amaba, pero por todo lo que había oído llego a dudar de contarle la verdad a pesar de contar con el apoyo de Karin.

-Tu sabes cuando pasó, los síntomas comenzaron después de lo de mi padre…- contestó dejando de verlo, si Kiba estaba en lo correcto Naruto se deslindaría del asunto sin escucharla, no había razones para decirle sobre sus dudas si en realidad no la quería así como decía quererla.

-No nos preocupamos de esto en lo absoluto…- miró la nada mientras respiraba profundo, había una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, pero Hinata no la veía por estar poniendo su vista en el suelo –Lo siento, debí haberlo previsto…- se justificó…

-No, no es culpa tuya, los dos quisimos hacerlo… y no me arrepiento…- murmuró creyendo que no la escucharía, a lo que el rubio rio un poco antes de volver a suspirar. Hubo otro silencio incómodo antes de que quisieran volver a platicar, nadie se pone feliz de saber que será padre o madre siendo un estudiante y con sueños futuros en mente…

-No fue así como pasó…- volvió a hablar mirando el patio y la ciudad cerca del barandal que delimitaba la barda del techo. Hinata de inmediato lo miró a los ojos cuando volteó –Lo de Xion, no fue así como te lo dijo Kiba…-

La pelinegra puso la mayor atención posible a lo que le contó Naruto sobre ese asunto con aquella chica, el nunca antes había estado con alguien hasta que conoció a Hinata, pero Xion no se lo hizo creer así…

-Era muy celosa, no le gustaba que me juntara con los demás, ni siquiera con compañeros, mucho menos amigos, básicamente solo quería que estuviera con ella. A mi no me importaba mucho, me gustaba estar a su lado, pero trató de hacerme a su manera diciéndome que hacer a cada momento y con quien estar, tuvimos muchas peleas por eso. Siempre me amenazaba con terminarme si yo no le hacía caso, y como no quise herir sus sentimientos le seguí el juego durante un tiempo, pero después me harte…- su novia no sabía que pensar en ese momento, se veía… sincero… -Una noche festejamos el cumpleaños de Shino, a el no le gustaba celebrar ni ir a fiestas, hasta le fecha sigue igual, pero ese día quisimos llevarlo a divertirse, por que a pesar de ser tan serio y callado es muy bueno como skate, más en patines. Pero cuando llegamos se negó a tomar un solo trago, Xion me había acompañado y Sasuke había llamado la atención de todas las chicas del bar, así que después de mucho insistir Shino terminó siguiéndonos la corriente tomando en la fiesta, y se puso muy animada, quizás demasiado... Eran los últimos días de nuestras vacaciones antes de regresar a clases, así que nos alocamos, Shikamaru sacó los cigarros y acabamos mezclando toda clase de bebidas para tratar de hacer algo explosivo, y lo logramos, acabe perdiendo el sentido… Los chicos ya sabían de los problemas que Xion y yo teníamos, pero siendo la única que estaba sobria para conducir nos llevó a todos a casa, fue un milagro que ninguna patrulla no nos hubiera detenido, sino hubiéramos acabado en la comisaria. Como el auto era de Sasuke nosotros tomamos un taxi de regreso, Xion me quería dejar en la entrada de mi casa, pero como estaba tan perdido me llevó a la suya, no estaban sus padres. Nunca antes me había puesto así, y aprendí a no volver a hacerlo…- negó con la cabeza como con pena al recordar los resultados de esa noche, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Hinata fue que se viera triste al recordar… -Al día siguiente me desperté sin ropa en la cama de Xion, ella estaba a mi lado y estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, casi salte de la cama, no podía creer lo que veía, los dos teníamos tantos problemas en nuestra relación que no podía asimilar el que los dos hubiéramos acabado así, ella me dijo que si fue así, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que mentía… Después de una semana decidí que lo mejor para los dos era dejar las cosas hasta ahí, no teníamos futuro, ella lloro mucho esa vez y blasfemo al aire todo lo que pudo y sabía, había practicado todo el número para representarlo ante mi… me dijo que estaba embarazada…-

Hinata se quedó boquiabierta al escucharlo… ahora entendía la rabia de Kiba con ese pretexto de acercamiento, Naruto había sido lastimado y usado como a un juguete por alguien antes, haciéndolo creer lo que no era cierto…

-Naruto…- se acercó a su rubio un poco acariciando su mejilla con la mano, le daba una profunda pena saber cosas como esas, tal vez ella no le podía ofrecer todas las escapadas de diversión y vicios a lo que el estuviere acostumbrado, pero sí le podía entregar por completo su amor y cariño, y eso era más que suficiente para el, sobre todo por que había perdido el interés en esa rebeldía sin causa que denominaba divertida y que siempre le ocasionaba más problemas que buenos momentos. Ahora lo único que le importaba era estar junto a ella, aún si estaba embarazada…

-Yo le creí, no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado esa noche, pero cuando fuimos a hacer los exámenes para comprobar lo que decía la descubrí cambiando el resultado de las pruebas… yo nunca la toque…- Hinata reprimió las ganas de abrazarlo durante unos instantes más… -No le dije nada, solo me decepcioné más de lo que ya estaba, trató de mantenerme a su lado con mentiras, y yo le creí… fue la última vez que le creí y quise escucharla…- La imagen de Xion persiguiéndolo hasta caer de rodillas frente a el para pedirle disculpas en medio de llanto y justificaciones que ni ella sabía de donde sacaba le llegó a la mente. Tuvo que ser fuerte para ignorar las suplicas que le hacía, estaba en el suelo pidiendo otra oportunidad que nunca recibió… había llegado al límite… -Ella seguía siendo virgen y no había ningún embarazo, y aunque la gente pensó lo contrario y que en realidad yo la había dejado y ella tuvo que abortar, preferí ser visto como el culpable y no ella, no le deseaba nada malo, solo estaba equivocada…-

-Naruto…- lo abrazó de lleno esta vez.

-Aún así lo que paso no salió de boca de unos cuantos que supieron callar muy bien lo que sucedió, al año siguiente ella estaba en otro salón y no nos volvimos a ver. Todos creyeron que siempre habíamos sido amigos y no se dijo de más… pero contigo Hinata, contigo es diferente, yo te amo y se lo que paso esa vez… y si estas embarazada o no no importa, te quiero a mi lado, y me importa el futuro de nuestro hijo… nunca lo rechazaría, soy su padre…- la abrazó con más fuerza mientras ella hundía en su pecho encontrando consuelo de lo que había llegado a perturbarla, Naruto besaba su coronilla pensando miles de desenlaces para aquella situación, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que no dejaría a Hinata sola, y si era necesario tener que casarse lo haría. Sería un pequeño giro para su vida con semejante problema, pero aún así tenía tan fijos sus objetivos que aún estando en esas circunstancias sus planes solo se verían un poco retrasados, pero no alterados del todo.

-No estoy segura aún…- lo interrumpió desde abajo –Por eso estaba con Karin, ella compró una prueba de embarazo, no la he hecho aún pero yo…- Naruto asimiló su preocupación antes de que hablara.

-Esta bien, no te culpo, estando en tu lugar lo comprendo, creo que aún no sabemos lo suficiente del otro como para confiar tan ciegamente como lo hacemos…- Hinata se separo con una sonrisa recuperándose pronto los dos.

-¿Quieres conocerme?...- el otro rio también…

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Serás capaz de escuchar todo?...- la amenazo cariñosamente…

-Me arriesgare- contesto antes de que el la besara. Una paz llena de angustia e incertidumbre los tenía envueltos, era extraño, pero de una cosa estaban seguros, fuera lo que fuera lo único que podían saber a ciencia cierta era que no se separarían por nada del mundo del otro –Naruto… yo…-

-Lo se- la abrazó nuevamente –No importa, esta bien, yo te protegeré…- adivinó lo que estaba a punto de recalcarle. Si de verdad iban a conocer todo sobre el otro debía ser absolutamente todo, aún el pasado de lo que fuere el imperio Hyuuga, por mucho que se temiere conocerlo al estar lleno de sangre, odio y sacrificio…

*8*8*8*

Cuando fue la hora de receso Hinata fue a explicarle todo a sus amigas, quienes casi fueron corriendo a matar a Naruto por literalmente embarazar a su amiga. Tuvieron que admitir que después de todo Karin no era tan mala, pero la idea de que la vida de la ojiblanca acabara así, perteneciendo a la estadística de madres adolescentes como un número más las hizo quererla matar por ser tan descuidada, aunque faltaba comprobarlo. Lo mismo hizo Naruto, pero no dijo nada. Esa hora Kiba no hizo presente en ningún momento, no tenía cara que poner ante el rubio.

Ambos tomaron la decisión de hacer la prueba a la salida, a la hora de entrenamiento en la piscina con Yamato. Suigetsu y Naruto esperaron afuera de los vestidores mientras Karin acompañó a la otra al baño para seguir paso a paso las instrucciones. Como la prueba tardaba un minuto salieron a esperar los resultados con los chicos. Kiba no se presentó al entrenamiento, y el único que estaba en la piscina nadando era Sasuke, quien convenció a Yamato de que los demás vendrían pronto, Naruto le contó lo que pasaba, era su mejor amigo después de todo y le echo la mano haciendo tiempo; muy en el fondo conocía las intenciones de Kiba, y a diferencia de el, Sasuke si sabía lo que había hecho Xion en realidad, pero no podía culparlo por querer proteger a Hinata, aún cuando hubiere sido así de cruel y despiadado…

La ojiblanca dejo la prueba en manos de Karin, estaba sentada al lado de Naruto abrazándose, una leve corazonada los mantenía respirando, pero aún así la incertidumbre los comía vivos.

Suigetsu los veía con cara de "Dios… pero que rayos es esto ¿Qué no pudieron pensarlo antes de hacerlo? Se habrían ahorrado la angustia…". Su novia por su parte miraba el cronómetro de su celular, faltaba poco para llegar al minuto, pero lo que era para Naruto y Hinata fueron los sesenta segundos más largos de toda su vida…

Los números llegaron a donde tenía que llegar y la prueba marcó el resultado, Naruto era el único que veía a Karin, ya que la otra tenía miedo de solo ver la luz.

Por un segundo la pelirroja calló haciendo que el ambiente se hiciera más tenso de lo que ya estaba.

-Increíble…- dijo viendo el aparato entre sus manos, los otros dos no sabían que esperar –Negativo- les mostró el resultado, a lo que por fin pudieron respirar aliviados, no era que no fueran capaces de enfrentar esa situación juntos… bueno, en realidad no podrían saliendo tan librados, pero el que no estuvieran en semejante predicamento era una estupenda noticia.

-Vaya…- Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza barriendo con su cabello hasta la nuca y luego mirar arriba y suspirar.

-Fue una señal equivocada- agregó Hinata con la prueba en manos, todo había resultado muy estresante.

-Pero que estupidez, debe ser una infección o algo, los síntomas se parecían mucho- dejo escapar Karin fastidiada.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?- se burló su novio desde atrás sacándole la lengua a Karin antes de ir hasta donde estaba ella y abrazarla por la cintura.

-Molesto- lo regañó para luego dirigirse a Hinata –Estar contigo me causa muchos problemas, mejor dejemos las cosas como estaban antes ¿De acuerdo?- se refirió a la actitud que tuvieron Ino y Sakura con ella.

-¿Ah? Si, como digas- le respondió con su tono pulcro de siempre.

-Pero que tontería- Suigetsu se despegó de Karin para sacar algo de su cartera y entregárselo a Naruto que seguía en el suelo –La próxima vez asegúrate de usar uno de estos- le entregó un condón en las manos poniendo rojos a los dos, a Hinata por pena y a Naruto por las imágenes que se pusieron en su cabeza.

No estaba embarazada, todo había sido un mal entendido, pero gracias a esta pequeña prueba pudieron constatar en el corazón del otro que su amor era indiscutiblemente sincero…

* * *

Para no arruinar el final del capítulo mejor me guardo los tropiezos siguientes para el próximo capítulo, muchas intrigas en un futuro!!!.

Xion exnovia de Naruto XD… No, el y Hinata se ven mejor juntos, si, ¡viva el NaruHina!

Viaje en puerta, fiesta!!, más parejas y una que otra sorpresita… No saben como disfruto escribir fics…

Los quiero, los veo XD leo en el siguiente capítulo, continuación de Ronin cerca.

Vixen


	17. Planes

Hola.... decidí continuarle hoy en mis ratos libres…

**Nota:** como no lo aclare la última vez que trate lo de Kabuto, lo menciono ahora. Lo rejuvenecí, para este fic necesito que tenga la misma edad de los protagonistas, sino no puedo mover las fichas como las estoy moviendo, bueno, eso no más.

Now read...

* * *

-Señor, tiene una llamada en la línea dos con marca de urgente…- entro una mujer vestida de traje sastre por una gran puerta que sobresalía de las demás.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo Nadeshko, dígale que deje un mensaje- respondió un hombre sentado en su silla giratoria a su secretaria mirando el cielo oscurecido de la ciudad desde esa oficina gigantesca y lujosa de su imperio bancario no solo en Japón, sino alrededor del mundo. Había tenido que deshacerse de los obstáculos y de sus superiores a pesar de ser su propia familia, solo le importaba el camino del éxito y la fortuna.

-Pero señor… es Hyuuga Hiashi el que esta en la línea…- susurró dejando a su jefe sorprendido por la identidad de aquel sujeto. Se suponían que los bancos Byakugan y Sharingan eran enemigos, ¿para que querer comunicarse con el?...

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

-Esta si que es una sorpresa Hiashi- comenzó a hablar el Uchiha -¿Qué quieres?- preguntó molesto, tratar con un Hyuuga no era algo que acostumbrara.

-Nada que no puedas ofrecer, solo negocios- hablo serio, desde su oficina miraba la televisión prendida y con el volumen casi inaudible y las luces apagadas, igual de oscuro y sombrío que el otro. En las noticias había un reportaje sobre el arresto de uno de los líderes de la mafia bajo ordenes de Danzo, un actual dirigente importante de Yakuza. Ya sabían lo que iba a pasar, al haber sido capturado no podían permitir que la policía se enterara de sus movimientos y golpes, así que lo tendrían que eliminar. Ante cámaras de televisión y la prensa una camioneta sin placas y con vidrios polarizados se detuvo en frente del recinto policiaco donde lo llevaban esposado, apenas lo estaban sacando del edificio cuando una bala certera le perforo la garganta cayendo al piso inmediatamente formando un charco y salpicadero de sangre en medio de un frenesí de policías moviéndose, llamando a emergencias y las cámaras sobre él a pesar de saber el peligro que corrían por estar tan cerca de tal escena, querían ser los primeros en informarlo a su programa por enlace exclusivo.

**Capitulo diez y siete:** Planes

-Así que tu también lo estas viendo- dijo el otro mirando la noticia en vivo por internet –Se lo merecía, había rumores de que traicionaría a su superior así como lo hizo Orochimaru…- una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en su rostro al mencionar aquello -¿Aun no te has deshecho de el verdad?- afirmo más que como puntapié, pues Orochimaru dejo Yakuza para formar su propia elite lográndolo desde hacía ya unos años y teniendo problemas con Hiashi.

-Eso no te incumbe Madara- apagó la televisión de plasma que tenía empotrada en su oficina con el control remoto desde su asiento –La razón de por que hablo es sobre el asunto que tratamos Fugaku y yo hace diez años…- El Uchiha se sorprendió mucho de eso, pero a pesar de sonar tan trivial y conflictivo, ambas empresas saldrían beneficiadas de aquel asunto. Aún así era algo muy espontaneo.

-Mikoto casi destroza a Fugaku por esto… ¿de verdad quieres retomarlo?-

-Un trato es un trato, después de todo tu eres el tutor de ambos chicos ahora- aclaró –Aunque solo pocos sabemos que es exactamente lo que pasó…- Madara se sintió amenazado, había llegado al poder de la empresa con trucos bajos cuando Fugaku lo descubrió en medio de fraudes, y con el peligro de entrar a prisión tuvo que deshacerse de el, y lamentablemente de su esposa tambien. Lo que es el arte del disfraz y las sospechas mal infundadas plantando con rumores la semilla del mal en medio de la confusión que hasta hizo que el propio Sasuke creyera que su hermano habia sido el culpable del accidente que mató a sus padres.

-Itachi ya es mayor de edad, no creo que acceda… más que por ambición…- meditó.

-Cumpliendo lo pactado como lo aceptamos esa noche la alianza se haría el mismo día, solo tendríamos que encargarnos del papeleo y los números se irían a la cima- afirmó despertando la codicia del otro –Aparte, si no fuere a aceptar aún tenemos a Sasuke, el puede suplirlo fácilmente- lo convenció, pero aún así el otro hombre de negocios sentía en su voz algo de apuro.

-Por mi esta bien, podemos arreglarlo dentro de un mes si así lo deseas-

-¿No puedes ahora? Estoy libre esta semana-

-Lo siento, tengo que arreglar un asunto en Asia menor, podría ser solo en enero- insistió.

-Mejor en febrero, no quiero arruinar tus vacaciones ni la navidad… ¿es un trato?-

-Tienes mi palabra- contestó –pero ¿Por qué tanta prisa en querer hacerlo ahora? Aún falta tiempo para que suceda…- indago sutilmente.

-Solamente se presento una situación…- miró la foto de su familia concentrando la vista en un solo punto, aquella persona que aún no salía de su poder como padre y que lo llegó a cuestionar…

*8*8*8*

Faltaban solo dos días para salir de clases en Konoha Gakuen. Para descanso de todo el alumnado los exámenes ya habían terminado, y solo se podían contar las horas para ver cuando salían de la escuela e ir a disfrutar de sus vacaciones invernales libres de tareas y trabajos. El clima era frio y las primeras nevadas cubrieron de nieve los techos y las calles, era un bonito escenario, en el cual se podía observar a dos chicos vestidos abrigadoramente mientras jugaban lanzándose bolas de nieve el uno al otro en un bonito paraje rodeado de naturaleza invernal y postes de luz. No podían esperar el momento ideal para que ya no tuvieran que regresar a la escuela en un largo tiempo.

El llevaba una chamarra naranja con negro y una bufanda café. Ella un abrigo imitación piel muy suave y con afelpado de la orilla de la capucha que llevaba, pero que no usaba, pues en la cabeza llevaba la gorra que le había quitado a su novio tiempo antes de que comenzaran a jugar con la nieve. Bajo el pretexto de salir por un poco de ramen al puesto de Ichiraku terminaron jugando después de comer a las afueras del instituto a unas cuantas calles de la reja de la escuela, pues había cerca un parque, muy pequeño, pero para este par fue suficiente para divertirse.

-_Ahora si veras…-_ sujetaba una bola grande de nieve que acababa de hacer para lanzársela a aquella pelinegra que le había declarado la guerra –Hey Hina…- trató de llamar su atención para tomarla desprevenida y lanzarle su ataque, pero en momento en que sacó la cabeza de su escondite termino lleno de nieve por la bola proyectil que le lanzó su novia, al parecer había tenido la misma idea.

-Creo que gane…- se burló la otra sujetando la gorra que traía puesta en la cabeza con las manos declarándose la vencedora de ese round.

-Eso crees…- aprovechó el momento de distracción que tuvo alardeando para ir corriendo a taclearla. Para cuando ella reacciono ya tenía encima a su novio rodando por la nieve hasta caer encima de ella más debajo de ahí mientras los dos reían -¿Qué me decías…?- se burlo el ahora.

-Esta bien, tu ganas- se dejó besar por el rubio.

-No, tu ganas…- le advirtió con los ojos entrecerrados y la voz ronca –Y el premio mayor…- la beso con pasión. De no haber estado en la calle los planes lujuriosos del rubio se hubieran llevado a cabo, pero por el momento solo podía deleitarse con los labios de la ojiblanca mientras casi derretían la nieve por sus deseos.

Cuando llegaron al instituto y regresaron al salón las miradas de sus amigos llovieron sobre los dos con calma, ya se habían acostumbrado a sus escapadas juntos, y como ninguno podía vivir sin el otro no se les extrañaba ya en lo más mínimo.

-Parece que alguien esta aprovechando muy bien las horas libres…- murmuró Ino al ver a su amiga algo sonrojada. Asuma y Kurenai se habían adelantado a las vacaciones yéndose a su crucero antes de lo esperado, y como Kakashi no tenía mucho que enseñarles ese día al estar más ocupados con asuntos más importantes, la clase 324 tenía casi todo el tiempo libre.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó por abandonar a ratos a sus amigas para poder ir con Naruto.

-Esta bien, por lo menos te diviertes- mencionó Sakura mientras veía la lista que tenía en la mano y volvía a compararla con la rubia en lo que llevarían las dos amigas a su viaje.

-Lámparas-

-Listo-

-Tablas-

-Listo-

-Ropa sexi…- murmuró la rubia.

-Por supuesto que si- respondió Sakura riéndose junto con ella.

-¿Qué están haciendo chicas?- se interesó al ver lo entretenidas que estaban, parecía no estar enterada de algo importante.

-Vemos que vamos a llevar a la montaña del Valle Aoi, como esta cerca de la mejor bajada para deslizarse sobre la nieve vamos a poder estar cerca de muchos chicos guapos…- se emocionó Sakura.

-Es el viaje a la montaña del Valle Aoi, en invierno nieva increíblemente y la escuela organiza un viaje para cierto grupo de chicos que se quieran inscribir para ir. Todos los años hemos rentado las mismas cabañas de siempre, los del hotel ya saben que Konoha Gakuen va en estas fechas, así que nos tienen reservadas y listas las cabañas para chicos y chicas- le explicó a Hinata, quien creyó recordar que Kakashi ya le había hablado de ello antes.

-Pero ¿tu no te inscribiste no es cierto?- preguntó Sakura.

-¿Inscribirme?...-

Al llamarle la atención aquel viaje Hinata fue a investigar junto con Naruto, quien por estar con ella y con los demás se había olvidado por completo de volverse a inscribir ese año como los dos anteriores. Aún tenían oportunidad de poderse inscribirse de emergencia si iban rápido con Kakashi, después de todo el era el que siempre iba detrás de ellos en ese viaje anual para cuidarles la espalda a todos sus alumnos, pero sobre todo de que no fueran a hacer de las suyas como muchos hacían, tal y como paso el año pasado con una pareja de chicos que se escapo de sus cabañas para ir a rentar una para ellos y pasar la noche juntos. Aunque por primera vez tenía la intención de que eso pasara, pues como siempre, Anko lo acompañaría de chaperona de los de segundo y primero que eran menos con respecto a los de tercero que eran a los que el de cabello plata tenia que cuidar, y ambos tenían un asunto que arreglar.

Ciertas apuestas se habían hecho entre los dos con respecto al futuro de sus alumnos, como no pudo evitar siempre llegar tarde a sus clases Tsunade cumplió su promesa inicial de descontarle parte de su salario, pero por medio de las apuestas había logrado recuperarse. No hacía daño si hacía que los puntos a su favor se quedaran con otra victoria ante Anko si ganaba la reciente apuesta que habían hecho de que Naruto y Hinata se veían tan acaramelados juntos que se escaparían para ir a rentar una cabaña ellos solos. Por esos motivos cuando los dos chicos llegaron con su maestro de ingles se sorprendieron mucho con la noticia de que el ya había puesto sus nombre en la lista. Anko lo miró con odio en los ojos al ver que de verdad quería ganarle de nuevo. Mitarashi no se preocupaba, tenía otro trabajo en el cual ganaba mucho dinero, pues era modelo de revistas para caballeros, vocación que sabía ocultar muy bien, pero que Hakate descubrió, y a pesar de nunca a aparecer sin ropa, Kakashi siempre la amenazaba con decirle a Chizune sobre ello.

Con los rumores de que Naruto y Hinata se fugaron ella dijo que si se irían, Kakashi dijo que no pasaría, y perdió ante el. Con el rumor que percibió por parte de Karin escuchando una conversación interesante con su novio Suigetsu en el laboratorio en el que hablaban sobre una prueba de embarazo para Hinata ella dijo que sería positiva, el dijo que no, y volvió a perder al verlos juntos como si nada. Ahora no perdería con esa suposición que tenía en contra de que los dos se escaparan, si no se fugaron y no estaban embarazados entonces los tomo como chicos tranquilos y estaba segura de que no se escaparían en el viaje invernal, pero Kakashi por su parte sabía un poco más que ella…

Decidida a no perder como las veces anteriores en las que apostaron sobre la misma pareja decidió jugar su última carta.

-¿Pero que no te iras con tu familia de vacaciones?- le preguntó a su alumna. Kakashi de inmediato se percató de sus planes, pero no estaba tan enterada al igual que el otro de lo que pasaba con los Hyuuga.

-No, este año no, mi padre regresara de Kioto hasta año nuevo- menciono dejando muda a Anko y una sonrisa debajo de la máscara de Kakashi.

-Eso suena excelente, tal parece la joven Hyuuga podrá acompañarnos…- molestó más a su compañera quien sacaba humo por los oidos.

En cuanto Naruto salió del salón de maestros con Hinata la abrazó con tantas fuerzas que casi podía romperle los huesos. Pasaría toda una semana completa con su novia en las montañas, nada podía arruinarlo, esquiarían juntos, comerían juntos, pasearían juntos, estarían en el jacuzzi juntos… dormirían ¿juntos?...

-¿Naruto?...- descubrió como el rubio se limpiaba la sangre que llegó a escurrir de su nariz. Kakashi tenía la apuesta ganada.

*8*8*8*

Durante el descanso Ino se la paso coordinando lo que cada una llevaría, como Hinata también tenía tabla de esquiar para cuando iba con su familia a Canada las cosas se facilitaron para sus planes, incluso decidieron ir juntas a patinar en la pista de hielo que había al ser centro turístico.

A cada actividad que planeaban y de la que platicaban con tanta euforia y emoción, Hinata se entusiasmaba más de ya estar ahí, aún cuando faltaran todavía tres días. Después de un rato las tres coincidieron en regresar al edificio, y dejando los preparativos a un lado se dedicaron a platicar de otras cosas.

Saliendo del edifico principal, portando una sudadera pegada, guantes y bufanda, una rubia de coletas acompañada de un castaño con maquillaje en el rostro simulando alguna clase de vestuario, miro directamente el patio durante el descanso. Su plan lo traía entre manos desde hace varias semanas, más de un mes y medio y con el folder que traía bajo el brazo se veía cerca la conclusión, con tal de quedar en esa escuela después de haberle llenado de ideas a otra de sus amigas con cambiarse también desde aquel internado estricto a algo más liviano pero con igual nivel como Konoha Gakuen, su vida anterior regresaría a la normalidad.

-No comprendo cual es tu afán de quererte cambiar aquí, ¿Qué tiene de malo Akai Mizu zen do?-

-No tiene nada de malo Kankuro, solo quiero un cambio en mi vida, no me tienes que seguir hasta aquí si no quieres…- le demostró su hermana.

-No pienso hacerlo, este lugar es algo… distinto…- no encontró la palabra correcta para describirlo, pero tenía que admitir que con respecto a un poco más de libertad Temari tenía razón, en el internado eran casi prisioneros.

-Pero yo le dije que en realidad todo había sido una broma y se lo creyó…-

-Increíble, creía que de verdad sabía que la estaba engañando, pobre Rika, siento pena por ella-

-Es una lastima, Hiroshi y Rika se veían muy bien juntos…- murmuró una voz enternecida a diferencia de las otras dos que solo se concentraban en ir parloteando de rumores y chismes. Tres chicas se estaban acercando a donde estaban los dos hermanos, de inmediato Hinata y Temari voltearon a verse la una a la otra.

-Temari…- dejo escapar la chica de ojos aperlados deteniéndose al igual que sus amigas al ver a la rubia -¡Temari!- se acercó corriendo seguida de las otras dos.

-Hina, hola, ¿Cómo estas?- saludo entusiasmada al igual que ella.

-Bien, ¿Y tu?-

-Tambien…- sonrió para después mirar a Sakura e Ino.

-Pero que sorpresa, no nos veíamos desde las competencias- dejo escapar la otra rubia de cabello largo.

-Es un gusto volver a verte- complementó Haruno.

-Gracias, estoy igual- se reverencio.

-Pero Temari…- volvió a hablar la pelinegra -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?...-

Kankuro solo miraba aquel reencuentro de amigas platicando solo de mujeres, su hermana había dado una escusa muy difícil de creer al haber dicho "pasaba por aquí y decidí visitarlas" ¿Cómo se podía asegurar eso de estar cerca y pasar por coincidencia si se debía tomar un avión para poder llegar desde donde estaba Akai Mizu zen do hasta Tokio?... Después de saludarlo y también platicar con el las tres chicas se marcharon dejando a una rubia muy analizante mientras las veía partir. Entre su platica hablaron de tantas cosas que había ideado otro plan aparte del que ya había formulado, en cuando Kankuro vio esa cara el su hermana de inmediato supo que se traía algo más entre manos.

-Eres cruel bruja…- le habló sacándole una vena debajo de la frente a la rubia de coletas -¿Qué estas planeando ahora?- Debido a lo cauteloso de sus planes tuvo que dejar pasar ese insulto por esa ocasión.

-Me acabo de enterara de algo muy interesante…- sonrió admirada de su perspicacia.

-¿interesante?...-

-¿Qué te parecerían unas lindas vacaciones esquiando en la montaña del Valle Aoi?- sonrió aún más con un destello maléfico saliendo de sus ojos.

Asombrado de lo que acababa de decir no le sonó tan mala idea, después de todo cuando ella lo arrastraba a acompañarla a ese tipo de cosas ella pagaba con su tarjeta y el solo se dedicaba a disfrutar y ver en cuantos embrollos metía a la gente sin saberlo. Temari podía ser alguien muy directa, pero desde que se volvió a encontrar con Hinata la vida le dio un vuelto tremendo a su personalidad para hacerla un poco… irresponsable…

Mientras caminaban Temari se quedo viendo una peculiar escena, Hinata iba al lado de un chico rubio, el mismo que quedó como plata en el segundo lugar en las competencias de clavados y como oro con su equipo hacía ya unos dos meses.

-Ah…- terminó cayendo al piso por ir viendo salir de la reja a su amiga acompañada del rubio, se quedo tan centrada en verlos cuando se tomaron de las manos que no se fijó por donde iba y cayó al piso junto con otro chico que salía de un salón y fue derrumbado por la rubia.

-Ha… que fastidio ¿Qué crees que…?- Shikamaru se fue directo a reclamarle a la persona que lo había tirado cuando se dio cuanta de quien era, no se espera encontrase a esa chica –_Pero si es…-_

**Flashback**

Recientemente había terminado con Ino cuando sucedió lo de las competencias de natación y clavados y ya estaban en la fiesta celebrando la victoria de Konoha Gakuen. Silencioso y discreto pudo admirar todo lo que se suscitó en aquella fiesta, Karin y Suigetsu bailando juntos, eso si que era sospechoso con respecto a la fricción que tenían en sus miradas, pero aburrido al igual que lo demás, después reconoció a Ino entre los invitados y fue a hacerle pasar un mal rato terminando peor pero de cómo había llegado y prefirió irse directamente a la barra para pedir un trago, después otro y luego levar más de tres botellas de tequila, ron y sake en las que trataba de ahogar esa, por darle un nombre, pena, pena por haber hecho pasar por tantos obstáculos una amistad con un noviazgo que no funcionó.

Mirando con más detalle pudo ver el momento en que Yamato llevó a Hinata a bailar con Sasuke y la cara que puso Naruto al verlos en la pista de baile. Sabiendo que Sasuke tenía interés en ella desde esa vez que lo vio saludándola de lejos con una extraña sonrisa antes de que se enteraran de que Kiba estaba tras ella, había intentado ganarse a Hinata por el lado bueno; si se comportaba seductor ella prácticamente lo calificaría al mismo nivel que Inuzuka, y con un simple baile terminaron pasando más tiempo juntos del que se suponía debían estar, mientras tanto la cara del rubio cerca del bufet se hacía cada vez más larga y deprimente, pero en eso se acercó Sakura a el y Shikamaru pudo ver claramente lo que sucedería desde entonces antes de que pasara. En efecto, Hinata acabó llorando y el rubio yendo a la barra después de tener una interesante conversación con Sakura de la cual no se pudo enterar de que hablaban, pero tal parecía no se quedarían juntos.

Después de ver el estado en el que estaba el Nara Naruto no quiso tomar lo que había pedido, pero se arrepintió regresando para pedir otra cosa aún más fuerte. Extrañamente los dos no se quisieron quedar a tomar juntos, les recordaría los momentos de locura que ya habían dejado atrás para concentrarse en su futuro, según sus palabras, pero en cualquier momento tenían sus dejos de los restos de sus andadas.

Shikamaru sabía que tenía vicios, beber, fumar, pero por más que se metiera en ello su cerebro parecía no resentirlo en lo absoluto, solo su cuerpo…

Sabiéndose ebrio prefirió marcharse, se deshidrataría mucho y al día siguiente amanecería con migraña, lo que sería una resaca para cualquiera para el solo era un dolor de cabeza. Aún así descaradamente se llevó su copa hasta la salida, no se iría hasta terminarla y dejarla quien sabe por donde. Mientras más se acercaba menos importancia le daba a la gente que pasaba junto a el, había tenido suficiente con encontrarse a su ex novia en la fiesta que se suponía debía subirle el animo como para después haber presenciado todo un espectáculo entre sentimientos en medio de los invitados mientras sus amigos bailaban y prácticamente pedazos de sus corazones quedaban sobre el piso, tardarían unas semanas en arreglar ese asunto de quien estaba con quien después de semejante enredo.

-Se que te he visto antes…- escuchó una voz que le llamó la atención, una rubia se tocaba la cabeza tratando de hacer memoria de donde había visto una escultura en bronce que el si pudo reconocer cuando la vio, el detalle, la técnica y la firma solo podían ser de ese artista… incluso cuando en realidad sus mejores obras fueran hechas en arcilla y barro -¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?- seguía preguntándose en lo que cerró los ojos para tratar de recordar…

-Es una original de Deidara, - contestó a la incógnita de la chica al pasar junto a ella por el vestíbulo donde se exhibía la pieza de arte- Expuso varias como estas hace un mes – siguió caminando.

-¡Si!, esa-exclamo al haber recibido aquella respuesta y haberle recordado uno de los mejores escultores que había en Tokyo–Gracias-se volteo para agradecerle a quien le había brindado su respuesta.

-No es nada- se alejo el joven de una coleta dejando a Temari con la curiosidad de saber quien era ese peculiar chico…

Sin que estuviera enterada Shikamaru volteó tambien para verla de nuevo antes de irse justo cuando esta dejo de verlo. Era muy bonita, seductora, pero recta, y lo que más le pareció peculiar fue su peinado de cuatro coletas, y esos bellos ojos almendrados acompañados de un fleco abierto de en medio en dos. Era la perfecta imagen de la compostura, la imagen personal dejando a la imaginación mucho y reconociendo otro poco, y ese gran intelecto del que la descubrió viéndola admirar cada parte de la finura de la forma de la escultura, se necesitaba sensibilidad y tacto, pero sobre todo seriedad y objetividad, y ella demostraba estar sobra de ello al igual que el.

Solo quedaba una gran cuestión por resolver… ¿Quién era ella?...

**Fin del flashback**

Mientras Shikamaru se quedó viéndola Temari pudo notar la misma familiaridad que el vio en ella basada en el mismo recuerdo, el mismo peinado de coleta, la arracada, la voz… era el, no había duda.

-Tu…- mencionó levantándose poco a poco, los papeles que llevaba bajo el brazo en un folder y que oculto de Hinata cuando la vio habían terminado esparcidos por el suelo. No acaba de ponerse siquiera de cuclillas cuando una puerta se abrió y termino siendo empujada hasta caer en cima de Shikamaru en una posición muy… indecorosa.

Los demás alumnos en el pasillo rieron, y otros hablaron de los dos con frases como "Mejor renten un cuarto" o "Váyanse a un hotel". Debido a la frialdad de los dos no les hicieron caso alguno, pero el estar tan cerca de quien los había dejado asombrados la última vez que se vieron sin conocer la identidad del otro se sintieron extrañamente nerviosos. Poniéndose de pie de nuevo el joven Nara ayudó a la extraña a recoger sus papeles, Kankuro estaba a punto de acercarse cuando sonó la campana, Shikamaru debía irse, pero Temari no se quedó con las ganas esta vez de preguntar su nombre, y después de conocerse mutuamente, el le invitó un café después de la escuela a la que aceptó después de una sonrisa introvertida.

En el folder que traía bajo el brazo claramente se podía leer la leyenda de los kanjis que conformaban la afirmación de un sello reconocible para todos al ser un cambio: aceptado. Adentró estaban los documentos de su cambio de escuela a Konoha Gakuen para el inicio del siguiente semestre al terminar las vacaciones de invierno, la primera fase del plan de Temari ya había surtido efecto, pero viendo las cosas como pudo observarlas entre aquel chico y Hinata, lo mejor para su amiga era que ella no tratara de hacer una reunión con Gaara como pensaba… es una pena que las decisiones de su hermano no estuvieran relacionadas con lo que se traía ella…

*8*8*8*

Bajando de su vuelo un pelirrojo con delineador negro cargado en los ojos y tatuado el kanji de amor en su frente, bajaba del avión que acaba de aterrizar proveniente de Korea. Durante meses sus tratos con las empresas americanas para hacerse de territorio donde construir lo habían llevado a una cadena de relaciones de negocios que lo obligaron a ir a Europa, Sudamérica, India y China, incluso Korea. Beneficiaría mucho a su empresa llevando al éxito extranjero en más sitios internacionalmente en la cadena de hoteles Ai Suna Inn, pero provocando desastres en su vida personal y sentimental, no hallaba la hora para regresar a Japón, y ya estando en su país, lamentablemente aún lejos siendo la isla de Hokkaido, aún le faltaba para llegar a su chica…

Corriendo por entre la gente se dirigió a comprar un boleto con destino a Tokio, tenía que llegar lo antes posible…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí esta vez… los planes son del viaje, del trato de Hiashi y Madara, y los de Gaara… Wooo me sirvió para describir todas las situaciones… XP Ok, por hoy aquí le dejo, me sigo con mi trabajo…

Comenten, díganme su opinión… me gusta saber que opinan, que les parece, todo…

Los quiero XOXO

VIxen


	18. El destino no lo quiere así

Si pudiera tener todo el tiempo del mundo me dedicaría a escribir eternamente, capítulo por capítulo, historia tras historia hasta el final de mis días, pero como no es así solo puedo hallar pedirles disculpas por el atraso. Mis compromisos me han tenido tan presa que en este tiempo solo he dormido de cuatro a cinco horas diarias, si no fuera por la cafeína no tendría energías para continuar…

Como no quiero sonar quejumbrosa mejor los dejo con la historia cuya continuación al fin pude publicar…

En fin, adelante, lean...

* * *

Es increíble como algunas experiencias que vivimos en nuestra infancia nos dejan marcados para toda la vida, sobre todo si nos hacen cambiar en el modo en el que vemos la vida…

Tener que sufrir algún trauma cuando apenas eres capaz de entender el mundo mientras formas tu existencia y comprensión del entorno es algo muy triste, sobre todo si el culpable de tus pesadillas resulta ser tu propio padre… ¿Qué debes hacer entonces…? ¿Cuál es el verdadero camino que debes seguir para saber que estas haciendo lo correcto?... Hinata solo pudo hallar el resguardarse del exterior dentro de si misma, escondida tras un silencio y timidez impenetrables, o por lo menos lo fueron durante algún tiempo, periodo en el que sufrió mucho por su soledad, siempre apartada de los demás.

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

En cuanto Hiashi vio a su hija sin hablar y temiendo el verlo a la cara mientras se suponía tenía que atender su rol de padre y madre también al estar ausente su esposa, tuvo que tomar una decisión. El nunca quiso lastimar a nadie y no pudo tomar el control de sus propias acciones al momento en que la ira y la adrenalina se posesionaron de su cuerpo, solo quería matar a ese bastardo que se atrevió a tocar a su hija. En el mundo bajo de la malicia y la corrupción la mafia no se detiene para hacer el mayor daño posible a las personas que fijan como objetivo al sentirlos como amenaza o querer revancha, solo importan sus intereses propios, y obligarte a incluso querer dejar de vivir…

Sabía que ese sujeto no solo secuestraría a su hija para simplemente matarla, se aprovecharía de ella de la manera más grotesca e imperdonable tratándose solo de una pequeña niña de tres años, después de todo ante los ojos de ese infame sujeto ella también era una mujer ¿Entonces que hacer?... no podrías salvarla solo un día, tendrías que cuidarse la espalda el día siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, sin poder dormir, sin dejar de sentirte observado, sin dejar de sentirte en peligro constante fuera el lugar que fuese.

**Capitulo diez y ocho:** El destino no lo quiere así

Se sentía culpable de haber matado a un hombre, era una ser vivo después de todo, pero era el o su vida y la de sus hijas las que estaban de por medio. No había otra manera de hacerlo más que en la forma en que lo hizo, solo se lamentaba no haber podido evitar que Hinata fuere testigo de ello…

Asustada y perturbada dejo de hablar, de comer, de dormir, y cuando lo hacía siempre se despertaba en la noche gritando hasta llorar pidiendo ayuda. Si tan solo su esposa hubiera estado a su lado para ayudarlo a afrontar el temor que su hija le tenía, lo hacía sentir como monstruo, por lo que uso el único método que había a su alcance para hacerla olvidar:… la hipnosis…

Corriendo peligro de muerte su familia y él, tuvo que firmar aquel pacto con el diablo para obtener protección de quienes se convirtieron en sus "aliados" y le permitieron dormir tranquilo otra vez, más no esperaba que con lo que hiciera años más adelante terminaría como una pieza importante en los planes de su perdición, pues no sabía que la persona a quien había acudido no era más que una marioneta de la verdadera cabeza de la mafia…

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!...- se despertó empapada en sudor al volver a tener esas pesadillas recurrentes desde que había enfrentado a su padre y este le pidió perdón. Su mente había quedado tan fría por todo lo que le dijo esa vez que no podía creer que ese fuera en realidad su progenitor, sobre todo con el detalle de las lágrimas en su confesión, era muy difícil de creer. Y aunque sabía que entre su actuación y en lo que podía captar de su voz a cada palabra había un pequeño dejo de hipocresía mezclado, no le había dicho toda la verdad que era en realidad.

Sentada en su cama escuchó pasos hacía su puerta, Neji la había oído gritar y saltó de la cama alarmado. Explicándole que solo era una pesadilla su primo supo reconocer la intranquilidad de la morena, aún así prefirió no preguntar, después de todo ese día tenían un importante trayecto hasta la montaña del Valle Aoi, viaje al cual Neji también asistiría, pues no quería dejar a su prima sola y tampoco quería querer aburrirse en la mansión sin compañía, pero muy secretamente quería vigilarla, que Naruto no fuera a hacer algo inapropiado con ella. Lo que es no estar bien informado, ya que si se hubiera enterado del rumor sobre el supuesto embarazo de Hinata hubiera destazado al rubio.

Calmándose más y sintiendo como su corazón se tranquilizaba, se paró para dirigirse a la ducha, el día anterior había visto a Temari otra vez desde que la descubrió en la escuela, y estaba muy diferente, algo nerviosa y preocupada sin saber la razón, y obviamente no se la diría. Kankuro había llevado su mano vendada, se había cortado con un vaso al sujetarlo con mucha fuerza mientras estaba en una fiesta, lo que no le contaron era que estrelló el vaso de su bebida entre sus dedos y palma al recibir una llamada muy estresante, pues su conciencia no estaba tranquila al saberse culpable de mentirle de tal manera a su hermano ¿Cuál sería su reacción si se enterara que ellos había sabido donde y con quien exactamente se encontraba Hinata siendo que el no dejaba de sentirse frustrado al no conseguir llegar a ella? ¿Qué clase de hermanos eran los dos?

-Hinata sama, llegaremos tarde- le avisó Neji con las valijas y la tabla de su prima en la puerta, ella había subido por algo que se le había olvidado.

Por más que quisiera no podía esconder su preocupación, la manera en que se despertó no era común, y el no querer desayunar fue algo extraño, pero al verla bajar sonriente mientras se ataba aquella pulsera que le dio en la mano subiendo las escaleras cuando iba a ver a Hiashi tiempo atrás le hizo recuperar la paz.

-Lo siento ni san, me estaba olvidando de algo…- explicó mientras trató de llegar a su maleta pero el no la dejó tomándola primero e indicándole la salida, ser acomedido nunca faltaba para su personalidad.

-Quieres usarla por que sospechas de Temari ¿no es cierto?- platicaron en el camino mientras subían a la limosina que los llevaría a la escuela para abordar su transporte hacia el viaje.

-Ha estado muy intrigante, ni siquiera compró nada cuando fuimos al centro comercial con Sakura e Ino, por eso creo que nos quiere sorprender yendo al Valle Aoi también- contestó subiendo al vehículo mientras su primo le daba el equipaje al chofer para que lo guardara en la cajuela.

Ciertamente Hinata no estaba equivocada, pues esas eran las principales intenciones de su amiga, lo que desconocía por completo era que ocultaba más de lo que podía exteriorizar y ser captado por la ojiperla.

Mientras tanto veía la nieve cayendo por la ventana, había caído una terrible tormenta la noche anterior con la cual asoció su mal sueño, y aún en la mañana no dejaba de nevar. Hacía más frio que en los días anteriores, por lo que iba bien abrigada al igual que Neji, su espera para poder descansar un poco en algún paraje tranquilo y bello estaba a punto de terminar, lo pasaría de lo mejor al lado del chico que le robaba las mas lindas sonrisas y grandes risas compartidas entre los dos…

*8*8*8*

Cuando Gaara llegó con la encargada se enteró de que el último vuelo a Tokyo había salido ya hacia cinco minutos, y debido a las condiciones del clima tendría que esperar. Cuando por fin llegó el turno de subir al avión después de tener que esperar horas sentado se topó con la incontrolable noticia de que los vuelos se habían suspendido debido a la tormenta eléctrica que sacudía el cielo con sus cegadores rayos y sonoros truenos, tal vez no había nieve en invierno ese año, pero si lluvia. Hubo muchos viajeros molestos, querían que les resolvieran en el acto, pero con respecto al clima no se podía hacer nada al respecto, eso no se podía controlar. Estaba cansado, y a pesar de tener tantas ansias de querer llegar a Tokyo rápido comprendía que en este tipo de casos lo mejor era esperar a que pasara la tormenta, después de todo quería llegar en el preciso momento en el que Hinata ya estuviera de vacaciones, por que como lo hacían siempre en su rutina la familia Hyuuga saldría junta durante las fiestas para poder al menos verse reunida una vez al año, aunque por boca de su chica se enteró de lo estresante que era estar con su padre, pero con poder ver a su hermana le bastaba tener que soportarlo durante unos días. A pesar de estar en Tokyo esta vez nada podía cambiar los planes de siempre ¿verdad?...

Caminando por las calles decidió no pedir un taxi o una limosina como siempre estaba acostumbrado, pues sin importarle la lluvia solo pidió a una empleada del aeropuerto que llevaran su equipaje a uno de sus hoteles más cerca, pues se hospedaría en uno de su empresa como siempre hacía. Teniendo el control de sus finanzas, siendo el jefe máximo y alguien dueño de su vida podía hacer lo que le placiera, así como lo estaba haciendo al salir sin paraguas ni preocupación a caminar bajo la lluvia helada de aquella noche. En su cabeza pasaba de nuevo aquel acontecimiento que lo hizo separarse de su ahora ex novia…

A cada paso sentía como el aire frio entraba en sus pulmones duramente, pero no era nada comparado con el dolor emocional que traía el cual sabía que podía ignorar, pero no curarse, ya que solo sanaría con el abrazo devoto y pulcro del único ángel que ha conocido en su vida y que lo hizo redescubrir el sentido de la vida…

******************

Los pasos de Gaara como ser humano no eran del todo sólidos y perfectos como muchos críticos llegaban a catalogar debido a su juventud y éxito, pues antes que nada el era solo un niño cuando comenzó a invertir en ciertas acciones con las cuales ganó mucho dinero y que después utilizó en su primer hotel lleno de lujos, extravagancias y facilidades, demasiado atrayente por la atención que daban y del cual la gente de la alta sociedad se enamoró y hubo necesidad de construir otro, y después otro, hasta llegar en lo que se convirtió Ai Suna Inn, productora de ganancias millonarias y de las cuales el único dueño era un joven pelirrojo que dejó la herencia de sus difuntos padres para hacerse independiente y sobresalir de entre muchos como alguien exitoso y de carácter.

Con semejante fama e intelecto a la edad de catorce años regresó a Akai Mizu zen do para continuar con sus estudios de educación media superior. Si ya había pasado ahí toda su educación ¿para que cortar el hilo que ya llevaba?... Pero al ingresar al instituto el primer día pudo reconocer esa cara y esos modos en aquella joven, Hinata Hyuuga, la heredera primogénita de la fortuna Hyuuga y el imperio bancario Byakugan, alguien demasiado importante que conocía desde la primaria. Siempre la catalogó de débil y alguien que no valía la pena según sus razonamientos, solo que esta vez, pasando años en que no estaba en su mismo salón y no se encontraban seguido en las áreas del internado no había notado el cambio que había tenido…

Las chicas con las que se juntaba eran mayores que ella, cabía destacar entre ellas a las más importantes, una atlética castaña de chonguitos que estaba de capitana en el equipo de gimnasia y era parte del equipo de clavados y nado sincronizado, ganándose con justo mérito la beca que tenía para estudiar ahí; y la otra chica, que para colmo de males era su propia hermana. Siendo hermanos y lo autoritario que era Gaara Kankuro siempre estaba con el, aún cuando fuera más adelantado que el, pero lo que era Temari ella se le iba de las mano. No podía decirle con quien estar, tal vez si se imponía ante ella, pero no podía obligarla a estar siempre con el, y después de un tiempo en el que tuvo que tratar con Hinata por ser amiga de su hermana acabó comprendiendo muchas cosas que no creía ser capaz de llegar a ver.

Cuando eran niños e iban en el mismo salón Gaara siempre menospreciaba a Hinata por su timidez y soledad. Ahora la veía distinta, más madura, igual de tímida tal vez, pero más abierta y menos callada, más… como ella misma… y esa Hinata si le despertó curiosidad, sobre todo aquellos ojos opalinos que destellaban inocencia y al mismo tiempo una belleza innata de la cual no estaba consiente por completo. Lamentablemente no fue el único que se fijó en el gran cambio que había tenido, y a los quince años varios chicos comenzaron a asediarla terriblemente sin dejarla en paz para que estuviera con ellos. Como no era esa clase de chica extrovertida y atrevida terminaron obligándola a estar a su lado a la primera oportunidad que tuvieron, era una fiesta del colegio, todos estaban invitados, y queriendo dejar a un lado su comportamiento siempre bueno Hinata se decidió a ir, grave error, pues terminó corriendo de ahí a los veinte minutos de estar entre aquellos sujetos. Por alguna extraña razón creía que todo era culpa suya por que algo debía estar mal en ella, y fue cuando Gaara apareció para brindarle un hombro donde llorar, siendo una persona con la cual desahogarse y platicar, a pesar de que no era lo suyo ser tan humanitario, verla así le comió el alma por confortarla. Entre lágrimas y quejas terminó dándole su opinión sobre el mundo, y por primera vez escuchó, como proveniente de un espejo, su manera de ver al mundo sin saber cual es en realidad el lugar que se ocupa. Estaba en la misma posición que el sostenía de niño, desde muy niño, hasta que conoció a un chico que lo hizo cambiar de opinión…

Los dos tenían caminos que seguir, el no le encontraba sentido a ser un chico con dinero e intelecto y por eso decidió invertir a tan corta edad aún sabiendo que podía ser ilegal al ser menor de edad, pero prosperando al fin y al cabo. Ella nacida en cuna rica también y con un destino escrito por haber nacido en esa posición, y que sin embargo despreciaba como no tenía idea el hecho de tener que seguir las normas impuestas por su familia y el consejo de la empresa, por eso quería destacar en el deporte, pero no en el que le obligaban a practicar, no, sino en el que ella entrenaba por gusto y placer, sin mencionar su superioridad en muchas disciplinas, como lo era la cocina, la pintura, la música y el baile.

Por un momento se sintió demasiado perfecto para el mundo y que había encontrado a una persona igual de perfecta que el, perfectamente imperfetos, pues no encajaban en ningún estereotipo o grupo existente. Y aunque ella tuviera cadenas que arrastrar y el no, se hizo la promesa de liberarla de todo aquello… Nunca supo en realidad como fue que esa misma noche terminó besándola, ella se sorprendió mucho y realmente no dijo nada, poco después se declaró de una manera muy poco usual y al mes eran la pareja más prometedora de todo Akai Mizu zen do.

Cuando conoció a Hiashi en un cumpleaños de Hinata, en el cual el no estaba muy de acuerdo con que su hija anduviera de novia con un chico siendo tan joven, cambió de parecer al enterarse de quien era, nada más y nada menos que el inversionista más joven de todo Japón, por no decir del mundo. Hablando de números, cifras y moneda se llevó la impresión más saludable y perfecta de el, su hija había escogido la mejor opción, sobre todo por que Gaara sabía como prevalecer como el número uno en la bolsa en lo que correspondía a ese ámbito. Si las cosas iban bien los dos terminarían de estudiar juntos, y ambas empresas tendrían una sociedad al casarse los dos, en ese escenario Hiashi si estaría muy orgulloso de su hija. Pero esto ahora se veía tan lejano como esperar ver florecer botones de rosa en invierno.

Teniendo que viajar de un lado a otro por el mundo al crecer su negocio se separaban constantemente, pero su relación era tan sólida que no pudo romperse. Solo que aquel incidente en la oficina al ser perseguido el también por varias chicas y mujeres, hizo que Hinata se desmoronara poco a poco matando su amor lentamente. El nunca le fue infiel, ella, ella era incapaz de herir a alguien que amaba, pero las dudas, los compromisos, los arrebatos y la desconfianza sembrada por los que los rodeaban y envidiaban los hizo tener la pelea más dura de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Dijeron cosas que no querían decir, reclamaron asuntos sin sentido que no tenían fundamento, se gritaron, el la hizo llorar, ella lo hizo cimbrar y cuando los dos llegaron al límite de su paciencia al no querer escuchar todo el veneno del que se dejaron contaminar, una grieta se abrió de entre los dos, separándolos de lo que los había unido, dejando lo suyo en pedazos llenos de dolor.

Gaara cometió el error de permanecer en su lado de la ruptura mientras la veía partir, o más bien fue el quien se alejó primero, pues tuvo que viajar de nuevo y pausar la escuela otra vez, no tenia problemas con retomar, era brillante, y estudiar lo hacía solo por querer hacerlo, ya que tenía la vida resuelta. Hinata lloró por días, estaba demacrada, y después de recibir ese reporte por parte de la escuela en su oficina, Hiashi mandó investigar lo que había pasado y prefirió ponerla a estudiar en Tokyo. Le dio lástima por la relación de ambos, pero con sinceridad, culpó a su hija por haber terminado con el, prefirió a Gaara sobre su propia hija…

Cuando Gaara regresó al internado y su lado del quebrajamiento, no encontró su otra complemento, se había marchado…

******************

Y así fue como se sumergió en un abismo oscuro lleno de soledad, extrañando sus besos, sus abrazos cálidos, envolverla entre sus brazos, respirar el aroma de su cuello, acariciar su tersa piel blanca… era una tortura no tenerla, por eso se desahogó de la única forma en que evitaba sentirse inútil en vida, el trabajo.

Hinata… ese nombre, no creyó volver a oírlo hasta que llamó a su hermana por un tema banal pero de cuidado en medio de las competencias más importantes del año para ella, realmente el irrumpir así fuera su parto u algo más comprometedor no le importaba a el, no era de su incumbencia de todas formas, pero cuando ella soltó aquel gatillo con la ubicación de su razón de vivir no pudo evitar volver a sentirse dependiente de ella otra vez.

Su hermana lo vio emborracharse y fumar en los peores estados posibles al igual que su hermano, era algo difícil de ver, alguien tan autoritario y fuerte como lo era Gaara sucumbía ante la acción de una sola chica. ¿Qué clase de hermanos eran si ahora no lo apoyaban y por el contrario, estaban a favor de Hinata?...

Cuando se dio cuenta ya había amanecido, llegó muy tarde anoche y todo empapado, pero no le importaba. Su garganta estaba algo rasposa y doliente, también tenía algo de tos, pero no lo sentía algo fuerte, aún si se trataba de pulmonía no le importaba, seguía hechizado por el aura violeta de aquella ojiperla de cabellos oscuros.

Tranquilamente tomó una ducha, el agua estaba tibia y reconfortante, y eso lo despertó totalmente, pues casi no había dormido por llegar tan tarde al hotel. Tomó sus cosas y se marchó al aeropuerto, su vuelo era a las seis, no quería llegar tarde…

*8*8*8*

-¡Apúrate Ino, llegaremos tarde por tu culpa!- corrían dos chicas por la calle cargando sus maletas a toda marcha, se suponía que habían puesto sus despertadores, pero por la emoción de ver una película que había rentado se durmieron pasada la media noche y como resultado ahora estaban a las prisas.

-Llegando tarde, pero que sorpresa…- las miró un moreno de coleta acercándose al camión escolar que los llevaría al hotel del valle Aoi como todos los años.

-Para variar…- terminó Sasuke por el siguiéndolo para subir al transporte, pero ver como un rubio de entre sus amigos se peleaba con el portaequipaje por no poder meter su otra maleta siendo que había llevado dos y ahora estaba batallando lo distrajo. Prefirió ignorarlo, después de todo seguía diciéndole perdedor al igual que cuando eran niños, pero en realidad, siendo amigos, se podía tomar entre ellos como un gesto fraternal.

Al girarse pudo ver directamente la entrada de la escuela, esa reja por la cual solo pasarían unos meses más en el último semestre antes de tener que presentar el examen a la universidad y tener que olvidar todos aquellos recuerdos y dejar atrás a sus maestros para prácticamente pasar a las ligas mayores. No podía retener cierto brillo melancólico, se había acostumbrado a estar ahí, sobre todo por que ya sabía cual era el camino de cada uno de sus amigos para estudiar en un futuro y no todos seguirían viéndose. Sabía de todos, de todos excepto de una chica de ojos plata de la cual seguía sin apartar la mirada…

De la escuela salió un castaño de ojos perrunos con su maleta al hombro que le dedico un saludo, ese Kiba seguía sintiéndose algo mal por todo lo que había hecho en un pasado, tratar de poner en contra a la novia de tu amigo para quedártela es algo imperdonable, pero logró ser perdonado después de aceptar la relación de Naruto y Hinata y resignarse a seguir de mujeriego con alguien más, aunque después de ser rechazado por alguien como Hinata ya no tenía en tan bajo concepto a las mujeres como antes, pues por fin había conocido a alguien con mente y ya no veía al sexo opuesto como un objeto sexual. Pero por sobretodo seguía gustándole Hinata, y Naruto lo sabía, por lo que seguían siendo amigos solo con la ferviente advertencia de que no se acercara a su novia.

¿Qué hay de el? También era un traidor por seguir enamorado de Hinata. Lo negaba y simplemente lo escondía, eran muy sutiles las veces en que llegaba a ponerlo con los nervios de punta al estar tan cerca de ella y no poder tan siquiera probar sus labios, era hombre después de todo, y ella su amiga todavía. Siendo el mejor amigo de Naruto no podía hacer tal cosa como quitársela, no, eso no, por que sabía que entonces ella no sería feliz con alguien más que no fuera el rubio, eso era ley. Pero bueno, eso debía tenerlo sin cuidado, tenía cosas más importantes que atender, como asumir el control de los bancos Sharingan al lado de Madara, ya que Itachi había sido desplazado al haberse prácticamente largado a Estados Unidos y dejarlo afrontar la pena de la muerte de sus padres solo. Eso no era un hermano…

-Vaya, creí que Hinata ya había llegado- musitó Sakura mientras le daba a Kakashi su valija para que la guardara.

-No te preocupes, ella no faltara- contestó el enmascarado risueño mientras que Anko lo miraba furtivamente como con odio, su apuesta seguía pendiente.

-Calma, ella no se perderá de pasar toda una semana en un paraíso invernal con su novio- enfatizó su frase proclamada Ino, se creía que sabía todo sobre el comportamiento humano o por lo menos sobre relaciones, aún cuando nadie supiera cuantas parejas había tenido ya, pero con lo que se refería a Shikamaru se había encargado de tener sumo cuidado de no dejar rastro o cuestionamientos, pues seguían siendo amigos.

-_Si claro…-_ susurró la inner de la pelirosa al oírla antes de girar los ojos y cachar a su amiga saliendo de la escuela hacia el autobús junto a su primo –Hey mira, ahí esta…- le llamó la atención a Ino -¡Hinata!- la saludó antes que la otra, quien gritó más fuerte.

Cuando las escuchó Hinata saludo también para después voltear a ver a su hermano pidiendo su aceptación para ir con ellas y luego salir trotando a donde estaban ante su afirmación.

Al escuchar el nombre de la culpable de su insomnio gritado por quienes seguían siendo sus fans, se encontró con una imagen comparable solo con lo divino y celestial. Su cabello suelto como siempre, cubierta con la capucha de su chaleco y el afelpado de la orilla de esta que la hacía ver linda al enmarcar aquel rostro inocente. Abajo traía una playera da manga larga, por lo visto muy calientita, y nunca antes la había visto usar guantes. Abajo llevaba unos mallones pegados a las piernas de color negro, igual de acogedores que la playera, solo que cambiando el color; estaba usando falda, y unas botas largas y afelpadas, Dios, por que rayos no podía ir a robarle un beso como a cualquier chica y tenerla a sus pies?!...

-¡Hinata!- bajó del camión Naruto al percatarse de que novia ya había arribado, no le importaba que Neji lo mirara de esa forma tan gélida, puesto que lo hacía con justa razón al saber que su prima tenía ahora a alguien más que también estuviera en su corazón. Pero lo único que quería en ese momento era ir y abrazar a su novia.

Viendo aquella escena Sasuke volvió a sentir como su estómago se achicaba, tal y como pasó las otras veces en las que se estaba divirtiendo con Hinata solo ellos dos, pues seguían siendo amigos. Estando tan cerca de ella sentía como una corriente eléctrica le recorría por la espalda, cuando entró al salón en su primer día sintió lo mismo, solo que lo interpretó como un presentimiento de que cuando se adaptara estaría tras sus huesos como todas las demás, y después se dio cuenta del enorme error en el que estaba. Respirar su aroma, sentirla cerca aún a distancia de centímetros era algo demasiado agradable, pues ella le tenía afecto, aunque no de la forma como el quería que lo quisiera, y después llegaba Naruto y los veía juntos de nuevo, esa extraña sensación en su pecho y en el abdomen reaparecía y prefería marcharse, hacía mal tercio… ¿Cómo poder estar con ella si no es tuya?...

-Conozco esa mirada- lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos una voz conocida, Kiba había madurado mucho desde aquella vez en que le despreciaron por lo despiadado que se comporto… -Es la misma mirada con la que yo la veía… con la que la sigo viendo…- continuó diciéndole mientras el otro asimilaba el hecho de que Kiba seguía atraído por Hinata –Sabes, nadie se escapa, ella no es consiente de cómo la ven los demás y prefiere pasarlo por alto u ocultarse, es típico de ella… incluso Neji esta igual, solo que la sangre y su familiaridad con su prima le impide actuar incorrectamente… no como otros…- agachó la cabeza recordando la vez en que trató de lavarle el cerebro a Hinata en el baño de mujeres.

Por su parte Sasuke no sabía que decir aunque todo le asaltaba a la cabeza en ese momento.

-¿Estas diciendo que Hinata se comporta así de tímida por que todos los chicos la persiguen?-…

Kiba retomó su postura.

-No todos,… pero no deja de ser la manzana que todos quieren probar… y que ahora ya pertenece a alguien más…-…

Sentándose juntos Naruto y Hinata continuaron platicando de todo lo que harían. Luego de un rato el sacó su iPod ofreciéndole uno de sus audífonos a su novia y se dispusieron a platicar sobre música, después de todo a los dos les gustaban los mismos géneros.

Desde los asientos de atrás se podía sentir una mirada penetrante, los grupos de la escuela estaban mezclados y Sasuke no era el único que miraba hacia el asiento de adelante a aquella pareja, si no que otra chica de rubia claro cabellera y de ojos violeta veía punzantemente a la pelinegra ojos plata que era abrazada por el ojiazul. Había escuchado muchas cosas en la escuela que se negó a creer pero que ahora no era capaz de ignorar, Naruto estaba con alguien más…

*8*8*8*

Temari manejaría por la carretera hasta llegar a la misma villa en la que se hospedarían los alumnos de Konoha Gakuen, pues Kankuro seguía lastimado de su mano. Rentó una camioneta para llevar el equipaje y las tablas de esquiar de ambos en el viaje, entre otras cosas, razón por la cual necesitaban el espacio.

Ambos se sentían culpables por saber que Gaara estaría esperando buscarlos en Tokyo al percatarse de que Hinata no estaba en su casa, pero no podrían dar marcha atrás, después de todo Kankuro también vio la depresión de Hinata al sentirse decepcionada de Gaara, y Temari guardo el secreto de su mudanza a Tokyo para que su hermano no supiera nada, solo que incluso ella desconocía en que escuela quedaría inscrita después.

Mirando por la ventana los dos esperaban un milagro para que el pelirrojo fuera capaz de dejar ir a Hinata, no solo incluía los asuntos y sentimientos de el, podía quererla de esa manera casi imposible de amar a alguien y llegando a estar cerca de la obsesión, pero ella también tenía sentimientos, y si alguien más ya había llegado a su corazón para ocupar su lugar debía aceptarlo y retirarse con dignidad…

Pero a el nunca le pasaría eso por la cabeza, jamás sería capaz de aceptarlo…

*8*8*8*

Mientras escuchaba en su celular el mismo cantante que misteriosamente también era el favorito de Naruto, pensaba en que sería lo que le diría a Hinata cuando la viera. Tuvo suficiente tiempo para meditar mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia el día anterior, pero planearlo y hacerlo es distinto pues ahora sentía un nudo en la garganta por lo que haría, después de todo el fue el que inició la pelea cuando terminaron ¿con que cara podría llegar ahora a pedir perdón?

Algo frustrado y nervioso se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento, ya eran las ocho de la mañana y hacía tiempo que su vuelo ya había aterrizado, ahora se encontraba yendo en la limosina que había pedido con dirección a la mansión Hyuuga.

Sin saberlo, en un semáforo el autobús donde iban los chicos de Konoha Gakuen incluyendo a Naruto y a Hinata se paró al lado de la limosina en donde iba Gaara. La ventana estaba entreabierta debido a que el pelirrojo se sentía algo encerrado, pero no dejaba de concentrarse en mirar hacia delante. Del mismo lado donde el podía ver el exterior de la calle estaba ubicado el asiento de Hinata, sentada precisamente en el lugar de la ventana, con una sola mirada podían descubrir el paradero del otro.

Estaba a punto de voltear a ver por la ventana cuando el semáforo cambiando de luz les indico avanzar. Una brisa helada, más que las anteriores, obligó a Gaara a cerrar la ventana y obviamente no ver el camión que estaba parado a un lado. Pisando el acelerador el camión giró a la derecha y la limosina de Gaara dio vuelta al lado izquierdo con dirección contraria. Sus caminos no estaban destinados a encontrarse de nuevo… por lo menos no ahora…

Pero… ¿Qué sería lo que harían al encontrarse con el otro?...

* * *

Bueno, faltan muchas cosas que explicar, mucho que tratar y muchos asuntos que dejar en claro, pero tranquilos, yo nunca separaría a Hinata de Naruto, solo los meto en embrollos… XD

Bueno, espero tener libre el fin de semana para continuarle.

Los quiero, comenten.

Besos

XOXO

Vixen


	19. Leyenda

Bueno, me tardé, lo admito, pero como de todas formas me voy a desvelar haciendo un trabajo que tengo pendiente por que estas semanas voy a tener evaluaciones, quise publicar hoy ¿Por qué no?... si me encanta tanto el fanfiction

Mi tiempo es contado, así que los dejo con la continuación, disfrútenla… que algo de aventura vendrá después…

Leyenda... OuO, pero algo si que quiero aclarar para un futuro... tal vez sufran un poquito... pero como han visto, a esta altura sus sentimientos por el otro no cambiaran, así que ¡¡NaruHina!!

* * *

Apenas llevaban una hora en la carretera cuando Naruto comenzó a sentirse aburrido de que el viaje para llegar hasta el hotel de la montaña. Todos los años era lo mismo, tenía que soportar estresarse tanto en el viaje, pero no era eso exactamente lo que le pasaba, ya que al estar tan relajado simplemente se amodorraba.

Por unos segundos miró a los demás, no hacían tanto ruido como en la primera media hora, y la música tranquila y relajada que estaba oyendo con el audífono que traía puesto no le ayudaba, era demasiado relajante que ya cabeceaba. Y cuando pudo subsistir de la última cabeceada en la que estaba seguro que no despertaría, pudo darse cuenta de que no era el único que se había agotado, ya que la bella chica que estaba sentada a su lado se había dormido antes que el.

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

Su hermoso rostro era tan bello en esos momentos que no quiso irrumpir su sueño, por lo que prefirió acomodarse a un lado de ella para que no fuera a despertarla en caso de moverse bruscamente o roncar.

Sasuke por su parte cambió de asiento con Shikamaru cuando se percató de que Suigetsu y Karin eran sus vecinos de asiento y atrás de el estaban Sakura e Ino hablando de el precisamente, no duraría mucho estando ahí, en cualquier momento se ahorcaría con su propia bufanda.

**Capitulo diez y nueve:** Leyenda

Cuando por fin pudo tener algo de tranquilidad se dispuso a leer un poco, no era algo que hiciere muy a menudo pero el aburrimiento te hace hacer cosas que no haces para despejarte. Era una revista de interés social, bandas de música, noticias, notas de todo tipo, artículos interesante, bien, no estaba tan mal después de todo, hasta que llegó a la sección de preguntas y respuestas donde se encontró con algo misteriosamente familiar, el caso de un chico enamorado de la novia de su mejor amigo, pero que similitud…

Leyendo el como el chico no podía sacársela de la cabeza, aquel Uchiha terminó volteando precisamente a donde no quería ver, al asiento de Naruto y Hinata, pues se había sentado como su vecino del lado contrario del pasillo pegado a la ventana. Viéndolos se encontró con una escena algo peculiar, Hinata estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente despertando de un ligero sueño al que se entregó parte del camino, aquellos ojos perla mostrando su brillo plateado con la luz, y justo en ese momento la cabeza de Naruto terminó sobre la suya cayendo levemente y haciéndola reaccionar. Al ver que se trataba de su novio el que se había recargado en ella simplemente sonrió con dulzura para luego acariciar el cabello del rubio y admirar el paisaje mientras soltaba un suspiro por lo largo del recorrido. La luz de la mañana que entraba por su ventana en medio del paisaje nevado de afuera la hacían ver tan linda y hermosa que a Sasuke le comenzó a doler el corazón. Extraño sentimiento se dijo a el mismo, pero el doliente en su pecho sabía a la perfección de que se trataba aquello…

El aire freso de la montaña era puro y frio, la nieve tenía un extraño aroma metálico en medio de su esplendor. Después de todo, no todas las leyendas que se decían sobre aquel bello paraje eran mentira…

Al llegar a un pequeño establecimiento para cargar gasolina los chicos pudieron bajar para despejarse un rato. Era la única tienda a kilómetros, salvo la de la montaña que estaba más atendida y grande. En aquel lugar había un mini supermercado, una farmacia y una cafetería, algo muy rústico y típico de encontrar para los turistas y viajeros, incluso había un estrecho lugar de una pared donde habían varios recuerdos en exhibición donde al igual que todos los inviernos que iban no había nada más que unas lámparas de la suerte de papel, algunos abanicos y llaveros, pero esta vez también habían unos lindos peluches de lobos blancos invernales muy lindos, haciéndole honor a lo chibi. Cuando Sakura los vio no pudo evitar destilar azúcar, y al ver que se estaba tardando demasiado Ino fue a ver que le pasaba solo para quedar igual de perdida por los peluches.

Mientras tanto Hinata quiso bajar por un café, estaba quedándose dormida igual que su novio y decidió que lo mejor sería traerle algo a el, pero contrariándola Naruto quiso ir con ella. La fila resultó tener gente, medio autobús había tenido la misma idea, y ansioso de ver si había algo de ramen en la tienda para poder llevar Hinata se ofreció a quedarse en la fila en lo que el merodeaba, aunque en realidad había estado mirando muy detenidamente aquellos recuerdos al lado de la farmacia. Las grandes ideas surgen de la nada en variadas ocasiones, no es justo desaprovecharlas en el momento en que son concebidas.

Cuando salió de la tienda después de pagar lo que había comprado ofrecido por la bondad de Naruto al querer pagar por los dos, Hinata se topó con la sorpresa de que su novio le había comprado un lindísimo peluche como regalo, acto a que las demás chicas puso celosas y envidiosas de la suerte de la Hyuuga, después de todo muchas chicas sueñan con el príncipe azul, pero en el caso de Hinata al besar a aquel sapo lo transformó en todo un sueño…

-Es muy lindo…- se le quedó viendo aquellos grandes ojos que tenía en su afelpada forma ya estando en el autobús –Gracias…- le sonrió dulcemente.

-No es nada…- contestó su novio mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café y volvía a colocar su brazo en los hombros de Hinata para abrazarla durante el trayecto, acto al cual ella mostró su aceptación recargándose en el también.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó al ver como sacaba una bolsa de plástico de su bolsillo y la guardaba de nuevo, parecía estar verificando que aún la llevara en su chamarra, y actitud tan sospechosa no podía pasar por alto por ella.

-¿Qué? Ah, ¿Esto?, no es nada, solo es un… antigripal- le dio como respuesta tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Al escuchar aquella frase una pelirroja de lentes que pasaba por el pasillo acabó escupiendo el trago de café moka que estaba tomando, ¿Dónde rayos había escuchado eso?

-¿Y ahora que tienes?...- se le quedó viendo su novio al no esperarse esa reacción, en un momento estaba subiendo al autobús y después ella se atragantaba como cuando Sakura hacía algún comentario sobre ella, pero en respuesta solo fue jalado por la chica hasta sus asientos… -Oye… espera… ¿Qué te ocurre?- se sentó a su lado viéndola misteriosa mientras ella observaba a Naruto en los asientos de enfrente.

-Esta usando mis propias escusas para cubrirse, ni siquiera es original al momento de hacer cosas a hurtadillas…- espetó fastidiada mientras lo miraba con desprecio y su novio seguía igual de extrañado.

-¿Pero que de que rayos estas hablando Karin?...- la pelirroja volteo a verlo sin ganas.

-¿Qué más puede ser?- lo miro a los ojos dándole a entender que fue lo que compró aquel rubio -El muy dobe se delato con su lenguaje corporal…- contestó recargándose en el respaldo del asiento como si nada, en cambio Suigetsu puso una cara no muy tranquila.

-No tenía por que enterarme de eso sabes…-

-Tú preguntaste…-

Pasado algo aproximado a una media hora, todos los pasajeros del autobús pudieron visualizar la villa donde iban a hospedarse en unos minutos. Si, sabían que el viaje para llegar hasta allá era tedioso y aburrido, pero al regresar con los buenos recuerdos de habérsela pasado de lo mejor esquiando hacían que se les quitara aquel reflejo humano.

*8*8*8*

-Esto es ridículo Temari, ¿Cómo sabes que ellos se hospedaran aquí?- le preguntaba su hermano a una rubia de ojos cafés que caminaba con rumbo a la recepción del hotel Hoshi después de haber conseguido estacionamiento y bajado las maletas con ayuda de el, aunque con algo de dificultad, pues su mano seguía herida de haberse estrellado ese vidrio en la mano. En cambio su hermana, al escuchar aquel comentario se limitó a contestarle sin verlo aún dirigiéndose a su objetivo.

-No lo se, ¿quizás es por el letrero del recibidor con la lista de alumnos que dice Bienvenidos Konoha Gakuen?- se burlo de el muy sutilmente y sin humor con aquel sarcasmo, no estaba de buenas en esos momentos, y por lo que Kankuro había visto en el trayecto, no lo estaría durante toda su estadía ahí.

-Estas cometiendo un error…- la interrumpió frenando sus pasos usando solo su voz.

-¿En verdad?- pregunto frívola -¿En que? ¿En traicionar a mi hermano para proteger a Hinata de el?...- continuó ahora sonando doliente, pero Kankuro solo negó con la cabeza algo extraño por la rubia.

-Solo los culpables saben cuales son sus pecados Temari, yo solo te iba a decir que cambiaras tu actitud para que Hinata no se diera cuenta de que ocultas algo…- paso de largo junto a ella al haberla dejado sin habla con aquella verdad que le llego en lo más profundo del alma, pues en realidad ella decía estar haciendo lo correcto cuando solo era algo neutral, contrario a lo que ella pensaba. Gaara pudo haber llamado a Kankuro para informarle sobre su vuelo a Tokyo y provocándole esa herida por la sorpresa, y Temari reaccionó igual al saber los motivos del chico de antemano. Pero no podía negarlo más, era más evidente al tenerlo frente a sus ojos y seguir creyendo otra cosa, pues Hinata no necesitaba que la protegieran de nada, ella ya era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones…

-¡Temari!- se escuchó una melódica y dulce voz proveniente del recibidor que la rubia reconoció claramente.

-Hinata…- la vio aproximarse a ella mientras que en la puerta se veían entrando a los demás chicos de la escuela, aquellas otras amigas que tenía y que también se habían vuelto suyas, y aquel rubio de ojos azules causante de su polémica problemática interior.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-¿Yo?, nada, solo me voy a quedar aquí unos días para salir un rato en las vacaciones…-contestó fingiéndose inocente con una gran actuación, pero que Hinata ya sabía por que estaba ahí -¿Y eso?- cambió de tema señalando la cabeza de un tierno peluche que salía de la bolsa de su chaleco.

-Ah, es un regalo de mi novio- contestó, pero en lo que lo acariciaba con la mano la otra se pudo dar cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto en la muñeca junto al reloj que traía.

-¿Aun la usas?- la miro a la cara nuevamente.

-Claro que si, me la dio una amiga muy preciada por mi- sonrió recordando también como le había explicado a su primo Neji las sospechas que tenía de que Temari saldría con esa clase de sorpresa mientras había ido por aquella pulsera que había visto tanto en la vida de Hinata que si pudiera hablar contaría de más lo que no debía.

Por un momento más las dos amigas platicaron mientras los demás se acercaban y más gente se metía en el grupo por aquella sorpresa; Hinata miraba atentamente a su amiga sin que esta lo notara, había algo que pasaba con ella y que podía percibir en el aire, pero al verla sonreír y ser como de costumbre prefirió desechar esa idea, sobretodo después de ver como perdía la vista en Shikamaru cuando este paso como si nada al no quererse ver envuelto en aquel grupo que se había formado.

Cuando todos fueron llevados a sus respectivas cabañas y acomodado sus cosas, ya les había caído la tarde, por lo que lo único que pudieron hacer antes de marcharse para descansar y comenzar verdaderamente a disfrutar al día siguiente, fue cocinar malvaviscos en la hoguera interna que había en el lobby de la cabaña más grande que rentaron y que injustamente para todos los alumnos, era donde dormirían sus, por así llamarlos, chaperones.

En medio de pláticas Temari sacó a la luz el hecho de que ella había rentado una de las cabañas que tenían yacuzzi y que todos estaban invitados a ir cuando quisieran, oferta que los del grupo de chicos no podían rechazar. Pero después de un rato la rubia de coletas se fue cerrando poco a poco a la conversación hasta solo llegar a decir uno que otro comentario al igual que un chico aburrido hacía del otro lado y que estaba empezando a notarla. Y cuando Naruto habló sobre hacer una caminata para buscar la Espada Yuki no Yue en la montaña y los demás comenzaran a criticarlo por ello, los dos se sorprendieron mucho de hablar al mismo tiempo y decir exactamente lo mismo.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo, estarías buscando una fantasía imaginaria en el bosque hasta extraviarte…- callaron después de percatarse de lo que habían hecho.

Ante tal respuesta todos voltearon a verlos, la sincronización había sido tan precisa e inigualable que parecía ensayado. Aunque en realidad los dos estaban igual de desconcertados por ello.

-Pero que peculiar…- bromeó Sakura elucubrando cosas en su cabeza sobre esos dos, pero junto a ella Ino veía a Shikamaru ponerse molesto, pero mas bien sorprendido y desequilibrado por haber hecho aquello. Mirando con más atención se pudo dar cuenta de que Temari estaba igual, pero como el Nara se comportaba ella parecía su espejo o su alma gemela, pues simplemente habían desviado la mirada e ignorado todo lo demás como si nada pasara, y eso llegó a deprimirla un poco…

-No entiendo ¿Qué quieren decir con la Espada Yuki no Yue?...- preguntó Hinata al no estar enterada de que era a lo que se refería Naruto.

-¿Qué has oído la leyenda?- cuestionó Choji llevándose a la boca tres malvaviscos a la vez.

-No- negó con la cabeza.

-¿Pero como lo iba a saber?- interrumpió Kiba.

-No la conoce por nunca antes había venido aquí- defendió a su novia el rubio –Es una bonita historia…- comentó dirigiéndose a ella.

-Olvídalo Naruto, si la cuentas tu la vas arruinar- se quejó Sasuke sacándole una vena a su amigo que tuvo que ser apaciguado por la ojiperla.

-Tu no eres exactamente un cuentacuentos Sasuke…- dijo entre dientes mientras los dos se dirigían miradas retadoras.

-_Vaya…_- pensó Kankuro al estar con chicos menores que el pero igual de _problemáticos_ como decía el chico que le gustaba a su hermana. La juventud era la misma ya fuera en un estricto internado o en un grupo sencillo de amigos…

-Bueno ya dejen de discutir por tonterías- hizo su aparición un enmascarado de cabello plata junto a una joven mujer de atributos cuyo cabello estaba recogido en un desmarañado peinado.

-¿De que tanto pelean?- se sentó a un lado Anko sirviéndose de los malvaviscos de los chicos sin siquiera decir esta boca es mía.

-Es sobre la leyenda local del Yoake- respondió Sakura por todos.

-¿Aurora?... ah, la leyenda de la montaña Aoi, del por que el valle se llama así ¿No?- guardó su libro predilecto de Tácticas de Seducción Icha-Icha Paradise que siempre estaba leyendo para poner más atención a sus alumnos sentándose en el círculo que habían hecho rodeando al fuego -¿Y por eso tanto escándalo?- les cuestionó su actitud, quienes solo se quedaron viendo los unos a los otros.

-Es que Naruto hizo un comentario estúpido y estábamos a punto de contar la leyenda por que Hinata no la conoce- explicó Ino a su sensei.

-Cierto, no habías oído de ella antes ¿verdad?- se dirigió a la que seguía sin saber de que hablaban -¿Y que esperan? ¿Ningún caballero o dama piensa narrarla?...- los miro a todos paciente, y al saber a la perfección que terminarían metiendo la pata al abrir la boca prefirió frenar los intentos de aquellos voluntarios –Olvídenlo, lo mejor será que yo la cuente…- aclaró su garganta…

_-Hace varios siglos, en el Japón feudal, existía una villa en la montaña más transitada de todas en medio de un hermoso y extenso valle a la cuesta de esta. Era parte de un reino cercano y por ende tenía toda una sociedad habitando ahí, desde comerciantes y nobles hasta esclavos y gente común._

_En este bello paraje cabía resaltar a una familia noble de una prominente fortuna y estatus social, el heredero primogénito era también, aparte de un joven muy atractivo, un auténtico y pulcro espadachín de gran habilidad._

_Al mismo tiempo había una joven humilde viviendo en la zona más pobre de la villa que se ganaba la vida como costurera, pero debido a la poca paga que recibía no podía subsistir por completo, así que se dedicaba a representar antiguos bailes en la plaza para poder obtener un poco más de dinero de parte del público que la veía. Y cuando por fin nuestro admirado espadachín la vio por primera vez girando en aquellos pasos tan sublimes con ese kimono azul cielo y los abanicos abiertos que traía en cada mano, se que quedó prendado de inmediato de su silueta. Ella de su lado sintió lo mismo al poder mirar en sus ojos un brillo especial que la atrajo y sedujo con su mirar, por lo que incluso bailo con más dinamismo y perfección al saberse observada por el. Y sin que los dos se dieran cuenta ya estaban jurándose amor eterno después de un largo tiempo de verse a escondidas en ese pequeño secreto que tenían._

_La familia de el nunca estuvo de acuerdo, el era un noble y ella una plebeya, lo peor que podían hacer era estar juntos, por lo que lo amenazaron de hacerle daño a su amada si no la dejaba. Así que con su corazón en la mano ambos tomaron la decisión de huir juntos…_

_Pero el día en que iban a fugarse el nunca llegó, su familia lo puso en jaque con más amenazas y disputas que terminó cayendo en la trampa que le pusieron para no marcharse._

_Creyéndose rechazada y abandonada ella no pudo soportar la herida que le había provocado con tal acto, y se marchó hacia el bosque para morir tranquila con su dolor, justo en el momento en que se dejo caer la ventisca más violenta que había asolado la montaña._

_Mirando por la ventana el clima deplorable el espadachín tuvo que enfrentarse a la terrible verdad de haber dejado a su único y verdadero amor por su título de familia y riquezas, pero nunca se compararían a ella. Esa noche dejó toda su vida material llena de lujos y placeres para ir en busca de lo que verdaderamente lo hacía feliz, su amor. Solo se lamentaba el no haber escogido antes pues ahora parecía demasiado tarde para ir por ella._

_Al enterarse de que había ido sola a la montaña llorando solo pudo imaginar lo peor, así que salió a su búsqueda sin importarle el peligro mortal de la ventisca, solo quería hallarla lo más pronto posible… y cuando la nieve comenzó a caer suavemente sin viento, encontró el cuerpo de su amada en el suelo cubierta por un blanco manto helado…_

_Implorando perdón y un milagro, rogó que estuviera viva, y si lo estaba, pero demasiado débil como para sobrevivir. Ella lo perdonó y trató de hacer que no se preocupara, ya que aún si moría lo haría feliz por saberse amada por quien ella amaba. Triste y abatido el solo pidió al cielo que se lo llevara a el en su lugar, pues si había algún culpable de todo lo que había pasado, ese era el. Y en el último beso que le daría le robo su último aliento de vida en el que ella abandonó su cuerpo para que su alma pudiera descansar en paz, pero sorprendentemente el se dio cuenta de que el también había dejado su cuerpo junto con ella. Su súplica fue escuchada, por lo que murió al lado de quien amaba. Y juntos, sin nunca más separarse, subieron a aquel cielo estrellado que mostraba en su esplendor a la bóveda celeste marcando con su rastro la aurora boreal de la mañana…-_

-Snif…- se escuchó desde atrás de los oyentes.

-¿Estas llorando Anko?- Kakashi interrumpió su narración al verla así.

-¡Claro que no!, solo me entró algo en el ojo. Continua, termina la historia…- se limpiaba la cara después de renegar con su mal humor.

-Pues a la mañana siguiente, una vez pasada la tormenta, los habitantes de la villa organizaron una búsqueda para encontrar al noble y a la plebeya que huyeron juntos, aunque nadie creía que hubieran sobrevivido a la ventisca que había caído. Y cuando llegaron al lugar donde habían muerto no encontraron ningún cuerpo, solo la espada del guerrero enterrada en la tierra y atada al mango la mascada de seda perteneciente a la joven… esa es la leyenda…- terminó Kakashi dejando sorprendidos a sus alumnos, habían oído la leyenda antes, pero no narrada de esa manera tan profunda por su propio sensei.

-Increíble, es muy hermosa- suspiro Hinata aún embelesada por el relato –pero… ¿Por qué le llaman la Espada Yuki no Yue?- continuó cuestionando.

-Eran sus nombres, el Yuki y ella Yue- le respondió su novio –Dicen que si encuentras la espada en el bosque podrás ver la aurora boreal formada por sus almas y recibir su protección…- comentó.

-Aún así es una idea muy tonta querer ir a buscarla Naruto- siguieron molestándolo los demás.

-Ya, ya, no iremos, ya entendí- los calló – ¡Pero lo que si quiero hacer mañana es ir a esquiar!- se levantó con los puños arriba celebrando infantilmente.

-Bueno, si de verdad quieren ir mañana a esquiar les recomiendo que se duerman temprano, ya que oscureció en lo que estábamos aquí- dijo Kakashi poniendo el orden, y a pesar de recibir algunas quejas obedecieron, después de todo tenía razón…

El día siguiente y los posteriores serían algo interesantes y entretenidos…

* * *

Reitero: poco tiempo y trabajo por montones, hasta pronto…

XOXO

Vixen


	20. Sombríos recuerdos

¡Taran!

Hola, yo de nuevo, aquí atareada y con el tiempo en cima, pero de todas formas frente a la computadora escribiendo, es que no quería dejar pendiente un asunto que tengo por aquí, al parecer crearía en un futuro una cuenta en DA, por que acá entre nos mi otra pasión es dibujar… pero quiero digitalizar todos mis dibujos y mejorar algunos, es que me falta perfeccionar la técnica ^^, pero esta bien, por el momento solo quiero seguir escribiendo y más adelante ya vería…

Los quiero, y ahora si, aquí esta la conti:

* * *

Lo sabía, era claro como su realidad fuera de ese mundo de ensueño, la imagen más bella y deseable que pudiera existir, la única que podía reinar en su mente, la mujer más bella que sus ojos hayan visto y sus manos acariciado. El solo hecho de poderse jactar de saber que ya había sido suya una vez era casi como pregonar ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo a todas voces siendo solo la más pulcra verdad…

-Hinata…-

Aquella silueta bailando sobre el agua, acompañándola, caminando en ella, sobrepasando los límites de la física llegando a lo raso de lo inhumano al ser casi perfecta… pero definitivamente demostrando pertenecer a al tierra por tener aquellos sentimientos, virtudes y defectos…

Realmente no sabía como había llegado ahí, pero le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, aquella danza siguiendo un ritmo místico con sus caderas, hipnotizándolo con su desnudez y deslumbrante belleza. La tentación es más persuasiva de lo que muchos creen, y realmente son pocos los que pueden abstenerse de caer en el placer más bajo en sus necesidades más primarias y salvajes... la carne es débil…

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

-Oh no…- se despertó exaltado en su cama un rubio sonrojado que no paraba de pensar en lo que estaba soñando momentos antes, había una sorpresa interesante bajo las sábanas que no podía poner más en vergüenza a Naruto, era una suerte que no lo hubieren escuchado los demás, así podía escabullirse hasta la ducha y deshacerse de la evidencia de sus… inapropiadas fantasías…

-¿Ahora que?- se despertó Kiba al escuchar azotarse la puerta del baño cuando Naruto salió -¿Qué crees que haces? Son solo las cuatro de la madrugada…- se quejaba un castaña molesto por su impertinencia.

-Cállate- se volvió a verlo antes de ir a buscar ropa limpia en su equipaje.

**Capitulo veinte:** Sombríos recuerdos

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que el sol ya había salido no quiso despertarse aún, realmente tenía ganas de quedarse en la cama ese día, pero recordando que había quedado muy formal de ir al teleférico con los demás se tuvo que aguantar a levantarse, tomar una ducha rápida y vestirse para después salir. Nunca había comprado una tabla, y realmente no era un fanático a los deportes extremos, realmente solo lo hacía para molestar a Naruto al saberse mucho más hábil y mejor que el rubio en muchos aspectos. En todo sabía que podía denominarse superior a Naruto, sabía que aunque sonara algo egoísta y egocéntrico esa sensación era agradable y común en el, pues siempre lo había tratado como un tonto o fracasado, pero después mejorado su manera de verlo al percatarse de su fortaleza y obstinación una vez que puso los pies sobre la tierra al explotar aquel potencial que el, siendo su mejor amigo, sabía que tenía, pero que el muy dobe no aprovechaba…

En realidad lo que de verdad no podía perdonarse a si mismo aparte de no haber podido haber hecho nada para salvar a sus padres la noche en que murieron, era el estar enamorado de alguien que no debía y sentir que realmente no era lo correcto para el en un principio, pues solo comenzó a interesarse en ella por un capricho, pero después se fue enamorando poco a poco al descubrir lo bella, inteligente y capaz que era, aún cuando fuera algo tímida.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora con esos sentimientos equivocados?...

Naruto al fin lo había superado en algo, y sobretodo que ese algo era algo que el consideraba superfluo y sin importancia, pero que resultó ser más importante para el de lo que pensaba…

*8*8*8*

-¿Por qué tardara tanto?- se preguntaban dos chicas de cabellos claros en la parada del teleférico esperando ver a su predilecto dios del que no podían tratarse de otro tema sus pensamientos y fantasías.

-¿Qué hacen?- se acercó su mejor amiga al verlas tan inquietas al lado de sus tablas mirando por todos lados.

-Estamos esperando a Sasuke, todavía no ha llegado- se quejaban con cascadas en los ojos mientras la otra hacía memoria respecto a lo que habían platicado hacía ya un tiempo Naruto, ella y el en la escuela, algo relacionado al tema se le hacía familiar.

-No ha de tardarse mucho, el no tiene tabla, por eso siempre renta una y cuando pase por el lugar vi que había gente- les explicó tranquilamente a lo que las otras dos se hacían pedazos por oírla.

-¡Hinata, tu sabes mucho de el por que eres novia de Naruto! ¡Tienes que darnos información de el!- se lanzaron encima de la pelinegra más interrogantes y amenazadoras que con súplicas de que hablara sobre el Uchiha.

-Yo…-

-Olvídenlo- la sacó de entre las dos para llevársela lejos su rubio héroe celoso de que se la fueran a quitar aun si fuera por unos cuantos minutos –Hinata estará muy ocupada este día con migo así que tendrán que esperar a preguntarle por ese teme después- la envolvió en sus brazos sobre protectoramente sin saber lo sonrojada que la había puesto por esta acción.

-¡¡¡A QUIEN TE ATREVES A LLAMAR TEME!!!- le gritaron furiosas al ojiazul a lo que su novia fue la que tuvo que llevárselo corriendo de ahí, pues de haberse quedado no se hubiera salvado de una golpiza por parte de sus amigas al llamar a su amor platónico teme.

*8*8*8*

Del otro lado del camino Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente hacia aquel punto de reunión en el que habían quedado la noche anterior con la tabla bajo el brazo. Ya sabía que iba a llegar tarde así que no quería adelantar el momento en que viera a su amigo con quien sabía no debía mirar. Iba tan pensativo en ello mientras trataba de buscar una buena manera de olvidarse por completo de Hinata que no notó cuando una viga de una remodelación de un edificio cercano estaba a punto de caer cerca de el.

-¡Idiota!- corrió una chica en afán de quitarlo del camino creyendo que sería aplastado pero solo logrando caer al suelo y humillarse públicamente.

-¿Shion?...- reconoció a la rubia molesta que se levantaba mientras se quitaba la nieve que se le había pegado a la ropa.

-Eres torpe Uchiha, deja de tener la cabeza en las nubes- continuó llegándole a la espina con ese comentario, si de por si no era nada agradable estar cerca de alguien con quien sabía no se llevaba bien como para que le estuviera saliendo con ese cuento.

-Tienes una boca muy grande, no te pedí que te salvaras en primer lugar, ¿Qué no pudiste darte cuenta de que ya la había visto?- respondió con aires de furia y superioridad, a lo que la otra solo le mandó una cara de odio antes de marcharse a donde estaba en primer lugar, justo detrás de un árbol de navidad donde se escondía y podía ver perfectamente hacia donde estaban Naruto, su ahora novia y los demás, cosa que fue demasiado interesante para el pelinegro, quien sigilosamente se acercó… -¿Me pregunto que pensara Naruto si supiera que lo haz estado espiando?...- le dijo desde atrás poniendo en una situación incómoda a la otra –Es un error subestimarnos al creer que no nos dimos cuenta de que mirabas por la ventana desde ayer ¿Qué buscas con todo esto?- se acercó viendo lo furiosa que se ponía, básicamente la estaba amenazando con palabras.

-Eso no te importa, pero si me delatas juro que le diré a Naruto que estas enamorado de su novia- hablo entre dientes tratando de hacerle mella así como el lo hiciere con ella antes, pero el Uchiha simplemente no cedería con alguien tan inferior, y muy tranquilamente le respondió alejándose de ella.

-¿De verdad? Y dime ¿a quien le creerá más? ¿A su mejor amigo o a su ex novia celosa?...- sonrió para sus adentros mientras se iba dejando a una Shion humeante por el coraje, se acababa de ganar un enemigo, eso le pasaba por hacer cosas buenas por la gente justo como lo trató de hacer con el, estaba mejor siendo así de cerrada y antisocial como era.

*8*8*8*

-¡Sasuke!- corrieron a encimársele Sakura e Ino sobre el recién llegado, quien solo puso cara de fastidio al acercarse a donde tenían que tomar asiento y dejarse llevar hacía abajo deslizándose sobre la nieve -¡Siéntate con migo! ¡No, se sentara con migo! ¡Con migo!- comenzaron a discutir de inmediato aquellas chicas para estar junto a el. A unos cuantos pasos los demás que esperaban su turno las veían pelear y suspiraban por tener que volver a ver cosa tan absurda y repetitiva.

-Pero que estupidez- dijo Naruto al verlas discutir por su amigo –Sinceramente no entiendo que le ven a Sasuke- se quejaba en voz alta sin saber que no estaba completamente solo como creía.

-Solo es atractivo- comentó una voz conocida, y al voltear pudo toparse con Temari al lado de Shikamaru esperando su turno para bajar.

-Si, claro…- giro los ojos hipócritamente –Por cierto ¿Qué están haciendo juntos?...- se atrevió a indagar para ponerlos en jaque a ambos, pero astutamente solo le dieron el avión con "esquiar" y adelantarse a su turno. La cara de fastidio del rubio solo pudo ser calmada cuando vio a su novia aproximarse para bajar con el, sentándose justo delante de Sasuke, como si no tuviera suficiente al estar atrapado por Sakura aferrándose a su brazo y sonriendo como una completa inepta, muy feliz de haber sido tan astuta para burlar a Ino y quedarse con el moreno cuando la otra se descuidó viendo a Shikamaru sentándose con Temari dos asientos más atrás.

Esquiando montaña abajo todos pasaron un día muy entretenido y divertido aun con sus altas y sus bajas, siendo el primer día no pudieron evitar el acabar rendidos, pero nada que un buen plato de ramen no pudiera reanimar a Naruto. El día siguiente fue similar, solo que después de unas cuantas vueltas esquiando Anko reunió a todas las chicas para ir a un spa, hacían descuento por grupos grandes y como era un privilegio el que se quería dar por bajo costo, no tuvo más remedio que llevar a todas. Estaba en su derecho, no por nada era una profesora ¿verdad?... Obviamente los chicos no accederían a ir, por lo que todos decidieron esperarlas es las aguas termales, lugar que frecuentaba mucho Kakashi para relajarse un poco y leer en paz y tranquilo cuando salía.

Era un sitio algo pequeño, pero acogedor estando al aire libre, e igual que muchos otros baños sauna, había una división que separaba el lado de los hombres y el de las mujeres, por lo que pudieron darse cuenta cuando llegaron las chicas al escuchar sus voces tan conocidas.

-Agh, ya llegaron…- se escuchó una voz de entre los más jóvenes de Konoha Gakuen en un grupo alejado del de Naruto y los demás.

-Si, que escandalosas, parecen que no se pueden callar un rato. Como si no hubieran tenido suficiente en el spa, se tardaron horas, mírame, parezco pasita…- se quejaban.

-Ah, olvídense de eso, mejor hablemos de lo bueno- interrumpió un chico de cabello negro con rayos verdes en algunos lados queriendo parecer estrella de rock con ese estilo.

-¿A que te refieres?- cuestionó uno.

-De las chicas por su puesto, las de primero son muy infantiles y las de otros grupos muy fáciles, por eso nos debemos enfocar en las de último grado…- insinuaba a los demás chicos sus propuestas.

-Pero que absurdo- los observó Shikamaru desde la roca en la que estaba recargado, la conversación era perfectamente audible para los que estaban ahí.

-Los de segundo se creen demasiado- murmuró Sasuke con una toalla en la cabeza, a pesar de no ser lo suyo no podía negar que aquel lugar era bastante relajante, aunque lo que realmente quería estar haciendo era entrenar.

Por unos minutos estuvieron pasando de largo lo que decían, pues solo eran puras incoherencias según ellos, pero cuando el supuesto líder de aquel grupo, mismo que había cambiado de tema en un principio y que tenía el cabello pintado, empezó a hablar ya más serio, no pudo evitar enfadar a los demás por sus comentarios.

-Olvídense de ellas, no importan, pásense a lo grande- habló muy seguro como si fuera un gran conquistador -Hay un grupo, ya lo han visto, de tres chicas, una rubia, una morena y una chica de cabello rosa…- continuó con su sermón poniendo en alerta a los otros que estaban cerca.

-Ah, si, la chica que se lo tiñe de rosa pálido ¿no?-

-¿Que no es natural su cabello?- preguntó otro.

-Eso no importa- retomó la palabra el incauto hablador principal–La rubia es demasiado escandalosa y la otra muy agresiva, la que realmente debe impórtanos es la chica de ojos ópalo, ella realmente esta para merecer…- adoptó un tono muy libidinoso y provocador al que los demás pudieron secundarlo sin saber que del otro lado el agua esta hirviendo por lo que estaban diciendo.

-Es cierto, esta como quiere… aún cuando sea algo tímida-

-SI… y si se dan cuenta es la más desarrollada de todas las chicas del colegio, casi podría jurar que es pariente lejana de Tsunade…- se limpió la sangre de la nariz.

-No digas estupideces, esa chica no solo es un primor, sino que también vale millones- siguió hablando el más molesto de todos –Es un auténtica Hyuuga, la primogénita y heredera principal de toda la fortuna Hyuuga, incluyendo por supuesto el éxito de los bancos Byakugan…- siguió explicándose a los demás que no podían dejar de hablar y preguntar si era cierto y el otro seguirles confirmando lo que decía.

-No entiendo Heiya, ¿Qué quieres lograr con todo esto?- habló el más sensato de todos, claro, después de recuperarse de fantasear con la chica -¿Te la quieres ligar?...- lo miró interrogante mientras el otro sonreía como todo un Don Juan, incluso con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Es algo bastante delicado de tratar- se acomodó como si fuera a tener éxito en lo que estaba tramando en su mente –Pero si, si realmente quieres saberlo, si, me gusta y voy a ir por ella… solo tengo que deshacerme del mediocre de su novio actual…- murmuró desbordante de seguridad, pero cambió su expresión por una incrédula al ver la cara de espanto que había aparecido en sus amigos -¿Qué?- se atrevió a preguntar pero solo recibió una señal de uno de ellos para que volteara hacía atrás, el cual al percibir una sombra y una respiración agitada haciéndose más ruidosa solo pudo pasar saliva antes de encontrarse con un rubio iracundo de la rabia…

-¿Qué era lo que estabas diciendo de mi novia?...- masculló Naruto entre dientes justo antes de caerle en cima a aquel sujeto que trató de explicarse a penas con tartamudeos. Eso era meter la pata, y bien metida…

Desde el otro lado de las aguas termales sus demás amigos veían aquella masacre para el pobre chico que le era puesta por el Uzumaki, era todo un espectáculo. Naruto era bastante celoso con respecto a Hinata, aborrecía el que otro hombre se fijara en ella si era suya, era algo que lo hacía explotar.

-Vaya, un mirón- señaló Kiba a un sujeto de cabello gris que miraba por entre la barda hacia el lado de las chicas creyendo que nadie lo veía, pero escuchando a la perfección la voz del Inuzuka detrás suyo optó por marcharse –Tal parece todos los pervertidos tienen que tener el cabello gris, me recuerda al padrino de Naruto, ese si que es un pervertido…- se reía sacando comentarios que a su parecer era hilarantes pero por los demás considerados de mal gusto. Sin embargo, Sasuke no pudo evitar quedársele viendo a aquel sujeto mientras se iba, había algo en el que lo hacía sentir que ya lo había visto antes, pero… ¿Dónde?...

*8*8*8*

Después de un largo rato de haber estado mirando a su objetivo y misión, aquel extraño chico de lentes y cabello gris sacó su teléfono para hacer una llamada telefónica importante que no podía esperar. Eran cerca de la diez de la noche cuando seguía espiando a su presa, esa escultural e inocente presa suya sentada en el salón…

_-¿Si?_- se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-Tío- dejó que reconociera su voz aquel chico.

-_Pero vaya, que sorpresa, estaba esperando tu llamada Kabuto ¿Qué me tienes que decir?-_ parecía poner más atención y seriedad al asunto el otro sujeto con el que hablaba a pesar de su característica simpleza burlona.

-Ya estoy aquí, tenía razón, iba a hospedarse en este hotel ¿Cómo lo supo?-

-_Contactos. Ahora dime ¿Cómo esta?...-_ siguió hablando.

-Parece feliz, esta sentada junto a sus amigos disfrutando la función del salón en el hotel. Realmente no se ve que vaya a dar problemas si actuamos ahora…-

-_No, ahora no_- lo interrumpió –_No es tiempo aún, créeme, pasaran muchas cosas y muy interesantes antes de que nosotros podamos involucrarnos y proceder. Debemos actuar una vez que ellos crean que son indestructibles y felices, justo como ahora, que deberá estar sonriendo sentada al lado de su novio, pero esa felicidad no dudara mucho…-_ insinuó.

-¿De que esta hablando?- preguntó el otro

-_Hay muchos conflictos que corren de por medio Kabuto, intereses y negocios, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es ver como su padre la destruye lentamente antes de que nosotros lo destruyamos a el_- explicó fríamente, actitud que hizo que el chico de lentes ya no quisiera preguntar nada más.

-Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer?- se limitó a responder.

-_Por ahora solo regresar, ya medimos el terreno y vemos que aún no esta preparado para nosotros, si realmente queremos llegar hasta Hyuuga Hiashi debemos aguardar a que baje la guardia, entonces destruiremos todo lo que ama y protege de la manera más abominable y vil de la que te puedas imaginar. Ahí si podrás liberarte todo lo que quieras, ese instinto asesino corre por tus venas, no te detendré en lo absoluto…-_ susurró. Kabuto quiso contradecir lo que su tío acababa de decirle, sabía que había una parte que el de la que no podía controlar su sed de sangre, pero con solo ver la cara de Hinata e imaginarse el quitarle la vida a ser tan inocente y pulcro era todo un crimen. Sin embargo no podía hacer otra cosa más que resignarse, no era libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, no si tenía una deuda que saldar con su maestro.

-Entiendo- aceptó sin ninguna otra opción en la mesa –Sera como usted guste Orochimaru-sama…-

*8*8*8*

-Vamos, necesito un voluntario damas y caballeros ¿alguien quiere pasar a enfrente para ser dormido por el poder de la hipnosis?...- hablaba aquel hombre de edad adulta arriba del escenario en el que estaba representando su actuación y siendo aclamado y llenado de aplausos –Vamos, no sean tímidos…- seguía animándolos a pesar de tener ya varias propuestas de entre el público, casi todos los de la excursión de Konoha Gakuen estaban ahí, incluyendo personas no tan deseables para todos, tal era el caso de Shion, sentada en la última mesa acompañada de la pared…

-Hinata, intenta tú- sugirió Ino sentada a un lado de ella.

-Es una buena idea, ve- apoyó a la rubia Sakura.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?...- se señaló con el dedo -¿para que?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Suena interesante- concluyó Naruto ante la mirada acusadora y tímida de su novia que volteó a verlo extraña –Oh, vamos, no creo que realmente te pueda dormir, solo ve- la animó, ánimos que se vieron complementados por los demás para que fuera y al final fue llevada casi a rastras por sus amigas.

-Miren, al parecer hay una valiente joven que quiere intentarlo- se aproximo a ella el hipnotizador para ayudarla a subir los escalones hasta el escenario dándole la mano para poder continuar el acto -¿Cómo te llamas encanto?-

-Hi… Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga- contestó –_buen momento para que empieza a tartamudear…_- se regaño a si misma en su mente.

-Muy bien Hinata-san, siéntate aquí- le mostró una silla a lo cual ella obedeció mientras el otro sacaba algo de su bolsillo –Quiero que pongas mucha atención en este péndulo, no le quites la mirada por nada del mundo ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió –Bien, comencemos- empezó a mover aquel objeto de un lado a otro frente a su cara, todos miraban expectantes a que pasaría, ese sería un acto que definitivamente nadie iba olvidar –En este momento tu mente esta completamente fuera de ti, tu conciencia esta bajo mis ordenes. Quiero que cuando escuches mi chasquido cierres los ojos, entonces obedecerás todo lo que yo te diga. Ahora- chasqueó los dedos haciendo que Hinata dejara caer sus parpados pesadamente, tal y como lo había dicho el. Era tan real que incluso dejo caer una de sus manos de su regazo al estar en tal situación.

-Vaya, ¿estará fingiendo?- se preguntó Sakura.

-No parece…- dijo Shino sorprendiendo a todos, no era algo común su interés tan motivado por algo así, pero lo único que podían hacer era ver que más pasaría, por lo que pusieron toda su atención al escenario con algo de estrés en el aire.

-Muy bien, señores y señoras, ahora esta completamente dormida, esta noche yo quiero hacer una regresión, volver a los buenos tiempos de la infancia y recordar lo bello que era ser niño. Ahora Hinata- regresó con ella –Quiero que regreses a los tres años, lo más significativo que te hay pasado en esa época ¿bien?, de acuerdo, ¡vuélvelo a vivir!- gritó de alegría chasqueando los dedos pensando en cuanta gente veía con felicidad el volver a esos agradables momentos de su pasado, pero no se espero venir aquello…

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos la palidez cubrió toda su piel, la expresión que había en su rostro era terriblemente desgarradora, el pánico más atroz que pudieran presenciar, no pudo evitar gritar al tirarse al suelo abrazándose a ella misma con tanta fuerza y miedo en cosa de un segundo.

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡Por favor no!!- comenzó a llorar desconsoladoramente con esa imagen corriendo por sus ojos como si fuera una película, todos estaban anonadados, incluso algunos se pusieron de pie, incluyendo entre ellos a Naruto -¡¡No por favor!! ¡¡Detente!! ¡¡Basta!!- gritaba más fuerte y con más miedo en la cara.

-¿Pero que…?-

-Hinata…- se alarmaron todos.

-¡¡NOOOOO!! ¡¡Por favor basta!! ¡¡¡No lo mates por favor, no lo hagas!!!- se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza en una punzada de dolor y desesperación deseando no estar ahí, como si pudiera negar lo que estaba pasando con solo cerrar los ojos, estaba sollozando. Y cuando por fin los pudo abrir, aun saliendo lágrimas de ellos solo pudo pronunciar antes de caer inconsciente en las tablas del escenario: -También es un ser humano…-… golpeó el piso con todo su peso estrepitosamente ante el asustado e impactado público.

-¡Hinata!- corrieron varios hasta ella aún con la impresión desbordante, Naruto subió como loco hasta llegar a su lado y poder cargarla en sus brazos, estaba tan pálida y helada que lucía como cadáver, era deplorable.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué nadie lo podía explicar?...

-_Hinata…_- recargó su cabeza en su frente tratando de calmarse el también.

A unas cuantas mesas Neji miraba con los ojos casi desorbitados lo que había pasado, pero después cambió su postura a una más liviana, no podía darse a notar así como así, no aún que su corazón estuviera a punto de estallar…

_-¿Acaso será posible?... _

_Hinata… _

_¿Ha recordado lo que pasó?...-_

* * *

Se preguntaran ¿que paso con la leyenda?, bueno, sera retomada en el siguiente capítulo o en el postsiguiente, dependera de como desenvuelva esta parte, pero sera algo curioso... y lindo... aunque creo que los deje algo extraños con esta reacción de Hinata ¿no?...

OwO turbulencias se avecinan, y no solo es Gaara, hay una gran variedad de cosas en este fic... pero todo esta hilado a la escuela, los protagonistas y lo que pasara más adelante...

(no suelto detalles por que se que me linchan XD)

NaruHina!!

Bueno, me tarde algo, pero he estado en exámenes esta semana también, así que los nervios y el estrés corren por mi cuerpo como adrenalina en una amante de deportes extremos. Aún así quise terminar este capítulo hoy por que mañana voy a estar muy ocupada al igual que el fin de semana, si, ya saben, los jefes… pobre de mi fin de semana… TToTT pero bueno…

PD: no tengo nada contra Sakura, solo que cuando se trata de ligar a Sasuke me cae mal por lo encimosa que es. Comportándose así no parece tan inteligente que digamos…

Comenten, me encanta leerlos…^u^

XOX

Vixen


	21. La pared

La razón de por que este capítulo es tan largo es simple: me explayé mucho en este asunto de sus vacaciones invernales aún cuando no quería hacerlo, así que para no hacerla de capítulo tras capítulo y no más no avanzar, decidí poner hasta este punto todo lo que necesitaba vaciar. Ahora, después del siguiente capítulo, o en el siguiente capítulo, habrá lemon, es una advertencia ^^ XD. Por fin se concluirá el por que puse la leyenda, que rayos pasa con Shion y lo que Hiashi trae entre manos será revelado un poco… es macabro y manipulador…

Bueno, sin más que agregar aquí pueden seguir…

(Nota: si, me pase un poco con los delirios de su subconsciente, pero tenía que lucir penetrantemente oscuro 8P)

* * *

Era pasada la media noche cuando Naruto todavía seguía vigilando el sueño de Hinata, apenas hacía cosa de diez minutos que había recuperado su color natural de piel, pero no dejaba de preocuparle... ¡que había sido esa reacción?... Desde la vez en que tuvieron la sospecha de que estaba embarazada se habían platicado todo, no había nada que Hinata le hubiere ocultado, pero aquello no parecía recordarlo ni ella misma. Suponiendo lo obvio que era, no debía recordar nada por ser muy joven, y a veces la memoria entierra y desaparece momentos traumantes para no torturar con sus imágenes. Aún así era demasiado intrigante para todos, Sakura e Ino no pudieron dormir por pensar en lo que había pasado, y Temari, ella ni siquiera tenía palabra, estaba igual de conmocionada que los demás. Todos se preocupaban por Hinata, sabían que su vida no era fácil, la de ninguno lo era, pero en su caso era especial... perteneciendo a una familia multimillonaria con un padre manipulador rodeado de escoria sobre su espalda todo el tiempo en un afán de controlarla siempre se sentía vacía, y solo pudo dejar de sentirse así hasta que conoció a Naruto...

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

Neji estaba igual de preocupado que Naruto, solo que habiendo tanta gente en la habitación y sin tan siquiera poder ver a Hinata por temor sabiendo por que había actuado así, prefirió salir un rato a despejar su mente, necesitaba aire fresco pata intentar calmarse, había muchas dudas que tenían que ser aclaradas, y Hiashi no quería que se supieran, pero tenía que decirlo, no podría reprimirlo por tanto tiempo.

-Adelante- dijo una voz cansada desde el interior de la habitación cuando el pelilargo llamó a la puerta.

-Lamento la intromisión- se metió el joven cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Esta bien, no pasa nada- se reincorporo después de estar tanto tiempo sobre sus rodillas tratando de no pensar mal por lo que había pasado.

**Capítulo veintiuno:** La pared

-¿Cómo esta? ¿No han tenido problemas?- pregunto viendo la respiración de Hinata pausada en medio de un profundo sueño, perdida en su inconsciencia. Parecía ser solo un simple desmayo, pero el sabía que más de ello era solo un reflejo de lo que el pasado había sellado en ella...

-No ha despertado aún, pero tiene mejor aspecto que conforme la trajimos- contestó Sasuke por Naruto, ya que era el único que quedaba en la habitación después de que cada uno de los que estaban preocupados por Hinata fueron retirándose a sus respectivas habitaciones dominados por el cansancio a pesar de la preocupación. Aunque Sasuke sabía que esa no era la única razón por la que quería quedarse a vigilarla...

-Esto es algo muy complicado...- trató de tranquilizarse el primo de la yaciente por lo que les iba a decir, pero no pudo hacerlo debido a que la puerta fue tocada nuevamente por otra persona.

-Disculpen el atrevimiento pero necesito hablar con alguien de la familia de Hinata-san- pudieron reconocer al hipnotizador de la función en la que participó la Hyuuga horas antes.

-Si, soy yo- se volvió Neji –Soy su primo-

-Mph- dejo sonar de su garganta al ver a los otros dos igual de interesados que el –No se si quiera tratar este asunto en otra parte joven, es algo muy personal con respecto a su pariente- trató de evitar decir algo que no debía en frente de alguien que pudiera malinterpretarlo, y Neji lo supo captar bien, pero volteando a ver a Sasuke y a Naruto no quiso ir a otro sitio para tratar aquel asunto.

-Esta bien, ellos son amigos muy cercanos- se permitió decir.

-Entiendo- espetó el otro hombre –Pero por lo delicado de la situación preferiría hablar con usted primero- insistió.

Neji lo miro una vez más tratando de refutar lo que acababa de decir, pero sabía que tenía razón, tal vez Naruto podía saber mucho por parte de Hinata, pero Sasuke, aún siendo un buen amigo de ella, no.

Ya afuera de la habitación, una vez doblando la esquina del corredor, comenzó a carraspear la garganta para comenzar a hablar.

-¿De que se trata?- preguntó Neji.

-No se por donde comenzar, lo primero que debe saber es que no era mi intención hacerla pasar por esto, no tenía idea de su condición- se disculpó el hombre de mediana edad.

-Descuide, ya había sido sometida a hipnosis antes, pero ella lo desconoce- explico Neji con dificultad. Del otro lado la sorpresa se hizo presente.

-Entonces eso significa que...-

-Si- lo interrumpió –Los recuerdos de aquel suceso no los pudo bloquear su mente por si sola, era consiente de ello y no podía dejar de estar paralizada por lo que sucedió, por eso fue necesario un tratamiento especializado- el otro sujeto escuchaba cada una de las palabras que le decía Neji con una aparente tranquilidad que despertaba temor, solo que mirando detenidamente en sus ojos podía ver que sentía pena por ella y que no había corrido por cuenta suya –Vera, tiene justificación, lo que le trataron de hacerle es imperdonable, y tendrá que disculparme, pero no soy capaz de nombrarlo...-

-Entiendo- dijo el otro –No es necesario que me lo diga si no quiere, pero si no mal recuerdo las ultimas palabras que alcanzó a decir antes de caer inconsciente fueron : También es un ser humano... ¿Eso significa que ella se refería a... alguien?- Neji bajó la cabeza ante lo que se refería el otro, pues estaba en lo correcto –Santo Cielo...- dejo escapar –Escuche, no quiero que suene algo inapropiado pero, su prima tendrá secuelas por ello, fue un error terrible haberla sometido a hipnosis para hacerla recordar, si las cosas están a su favor será solo ese recuerdo, pero sino... ella podría recordar más de lo que no debería...- se preocupó un poco más, esto llamó por completo la atención de Neji cuando lo dijo.

-No, no hay más- declaró el castaño largo calmando al otro.

Naruto vio salir a Neji junto al otro sujeto antes de que le dijera a Sasuke que lo cubriera mientras iba por algo de beber. Había estado velando a Hinata desde ya hacía varias horas y también se encontraba cansado, había sido un desgaste emocional fuerte, no tan grave como el que tuvo su novia pero si resentía los resultados el también. Caminaba tranquilamente hasta donde estaba la máquina de café cuando escucho cerca la voz de Neji hablando con el hipnotizador y no pudo evitar el escuchar lo que dijeron aún cuando no quería espiarlos en verdad. En cuanto escuchó como Neji afirmaba saberlo realmente se enfureció, Hinata estaba más dañada por los Hyuuga de lo que podía imaginar.

Dentro del cuarto Sasuke miraba a Hinata descansar como un ángel, un perturbado y hermoso ángel que había sido más lastimado de lo que podía soportar. Eran muchas las emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, era una total mezcla de emociones alborotadas que no sabía como sentirse al respecto, solo quería ver que Hinata se encontraba bien, pero de cierto modo, el que ella hubiera liberado una parte tan privada y secreta como esa lo hacía identificársele. Su niñez había sido muy parecida...

-Vaya...- se acercó peligrosamente a su cara a una distancia muy escasa de su blanca y tersa piel –Al parecer no somos tan diferentes después de todo- surcó con sus dedos las delineadas y exquisitas curvas de sus labios, eran extremadamente tentadores –No puedo soportarlo Hyuuga...- comenzó a hablarle sabiendo que ella no lo escuchaba –No eres igual a mi, ni inferior ni superior... ¿Qué es lo que eres?...- la vio con la mayor extrañeza que pudiera tener, lo peor que podía hacer era negar que la quería y de igual forma sería admitirlo... ¿qué hacer entonces?... Estaba a punto de besarla, probar sus prohibidos y deseados labios cuando se abrió la puerta y Naruto apareció detrás de ella con una expresión algo pensativa.

-Es demasiado...- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa dobe?- le preguntó el pelinegro como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Es Neji, el sabía lo que paso- le dijo sorprendiendo al otro.

-¿De verdad? ¿y que es?- trató de cuestionar, pero antes de que amigo pudiera responder otra voz se les unió.

-El comienzo de una pesadilla- apareció Neji detrás del rubio desconcertando a los otros dos –No importa Naruto, se que ya lo sabes- espero un rato y después aspiro aire antes de poder contarles lo que sentía debían saber para que comprendieran un poco más lo que debían asimilar... -Hiashi-sama se involucró con la mafia por el asesinato de mi padre, Hizashi Hyuuga, el no quiso continuar con los negocios de la empresa Akatsuki y su posible alianza con los bancos Byakugan, así que quisieron hacerle presión para que convenciera a Hiashi pero el no accedió, y lo amenazaron con matarnos a mi madre y a mi si no lo hacía, por lo que nos ocultamos durante un tiempo bajo la cortina de humo de unas simples vacaciones. Estando nosotros ausentes tuvieron que buscar un nuevo objetivo para manipularlo, y no solo a mi padre, si no también a la cabeza principal de la familia, mi tío. Al enterarse de los planes que hicieron cuando le dieron el primer aviso a Hiashi-sama mi padre trató de detenerlos, pero no lo logró, y terminaron quitándolo del camino, por lo que Hiashi se convirtió en el punto principal para persuadir, así que fueron tras Hinata, pero el no lo permitió. Estaba tan dolido por la pena de perder a su hermano que no se contuvo, mató a ese hombre sin remordimientos, solo que al darse cuenta de que Hinata lo vio todo y comenzó a temerle la culpa cayó sobre el, y la hipnosis fue la única respuesta que pudo hallar para regresarla a la normalidad. Como abran notado ella es bastante tímida, tal vez ya no tanto siendo apegada a ustedes, pero antes lo era en extremo. Ese es el único rastro que queda de lo que ella llega a tener como pasado...- concluyó. Los otros dos estaban igual de absortos por lo que eso significaba, tenía sentido.

-Entonces eso significa que los rumores son ciertos ¿no?- habló Sasuke primero captando la mirada de ambos –La familia Hyuuga si esta involucrada con la mafia...- Naruto volteó a ver a Neji inmediatamente, al fijar la mirada en el piso estaba aceptándolo, por lo que Naruto lo miró con intensidad.

-Aún estaban detrás de la empresa, Hiashi-sama se negó a vender estando acorralado a pesar de sonar como lo más prudente, pues sin la empresa no tendrían por que seguir tras nosotros, pero el no quiso hacerlo, así que se tuvo que aliar con gente peligrosa por protección, solo que con tal poder cada vez se parece más a ellos...- espetó con un dejo de tristeza y represión al desear que lo decía no fuera verdad.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, no sabían que decir después de escuchar atentamente lo que les había dicho Neji. Pero después de hacer a un lado la incomodidad pudieron tomar seriedad conforme a lo siguiente que harían para no levantar sospechas cubrir bien lo que era en realidad para que no se crearan revuelos ni disturbios con respecto a Hinata, ya habían suficientes problemas en su casa como para querer molestarla en la calle y en la escuela.

*8*8*8*

Ese paraje oscuro, no había nada en medio de esa profunda oscuridad, solo penumbras y silencio, un frío estremecededor y una inmensa soledad. Estaba perdida...

-¿En donde estoy?- se preguntó a si misma una vez acostumbrado su vista a las sombras, creía que su voz solo podía escucharse en su cabeza como todos sus pensamientos, pero esta hizo eco repitiéndose entre las tinieblas... _**¿En donde estoy?**_...

-¡Ah!...- brincó del susto -¿Quién esta ahí?...- volteó a ver a todas partes meciendo su cabello al mover el cuello, su oscuro cabello perfumado... no estaba usando más que una simple camisón blanco lleno de encajes de color pastel mientras pisaba descalza el suelo húmedo, estaba subiendo el nivel de agua en el que estaba caminando... _**¿Quién esta ahí?**_ Repitió su eco... –Es solo el vacío- pensó tranquilizándose después de un momento, _**Es solo el vacío**_ repitió su voz en su alrededor descontrolándola, esta vez no había abierto la boca en lo absoluto...

_**-Pequeña niña, pequeña Hyuuga, hoy morirás...-**_ se escuchó una escabrosa voz en la lejanía... –_**Hoy morirás... hoy morirás...**_- repitió.

-¿Pero que?...- se giro hacia donde la voz se escuchaba provenir, solo para toparse con la imagen de ella misma cuando era solo una niña, apenas de tres años y temiendo dormir sola, extrañando los cálidos y reconfortantes brazos de su madre, solo que estaba a punto de apreciar más el estar sola en la oscuridad que con compañía... Apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño cuando escuchó un sonido cerca de la ventana, inmediatamente se levanto, casi como un resorte. Ella miraba desde un punto cercano a su cama en medio de su habitación lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle a su yo anterior...

No lo vio venir, simplemente salió de la nada, unas fuertes manos desde su espalda que la callaron y le pusieron un paño empapado de morfol en la nariz para que aspirara, fue solo cuestión de segundos para que cayera sin sentido.

-Bien, así no me causaras problemas damita- mostró su rostro lleno de morbo aquel tipo. Hinata se estremeció y casi grito al ver como le subía lentamente el camisón hasta llegar a su pecho, estaba acariciando su piel con tanta lascivia que daba asco, lo peor era que el vestido que estaba usando era el mismo que llevaba puesto como su yo actual.

El pervertido estaba tan entretenido que no pudo percatarse cuando terminó tirando un valioso alhajero colocado a un lado de su cama sobre la mesa de noche de Hinata haciéndose añicos al caer al piso por ser de cristal.

Para Hinata ver caer aquella pieza de arte fue sumamente lento, como si no se molestara en respetar la gravedad, lo reconocía, era de su madre, lo había puesto a un lado de su cama para que pudiera dormirse con la dulce melodía que producía, pues también era caja de música... Cuando por fin regresó a la realidad pudo ver como su padre había irrumpido en la puerta vestido con una bata al haber tenido que salir de la cama mirando con horror como aquel sujeto estaba tratando de huir por la ventana con ella en brazos.

"Maldito bastardo". Alcanzó a leer en sus labios, cuando el alhajero se rompió con aquel desastroso sonido lento todo enmudeció, entonces pudo ver como su padre se dirigió hacia aquel hombre completamente enfurecido, la expresión que tenía en rostro le producía pavor. El cuerpo de la pequeña niña que era ella cayó a un lado en medio del forcejeo y la pelea golpeándose la cabeza, golpe que la despertó solo para ver el momento justo en que su padre golpeaba brutalmente a su secuestrador blasfemando y gritándole que había llegado su fin, y, usando la fuerza bruta y su coraje acabar con su vida alcanzando un pedazo del cristal del alhajero cortarle la garganta salpicando sangre por todos lados incluso sobre su cara y ropa, llegando hasta aquella petrificada infante que veía sin aliento la sangrienta escena.

Hiashi volteo a verla espantándose al percatarse que su pequeña hija lo había visto todo.

No supo exactamente que fue lo que escuchó de fondo, pero le pareció escuchar a Hanabi llorar y el último aliento de su madre salir en un suspiro acompañado de varios balazos y vidrios cayendo al romperse, aquella marcha fúnebre que tuvo que escuchar tantas veces de niña al estar varios funerales de sus parientes, dolía recordarlos. Y de repente, todo volvía a la parte en que Hiashi entraba en la habitación azotando la puerta, esta vez escuchándose todo, pero del lado contrario de la habitación se podía ver, de rodillas, totalmente espantada, a ella misma usando el uniforme de Akai Mizu sen do, su antigua escuela.

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡Por favor no!!- la veía contemplar lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos lo que había pasado, ahora ella se estaba viendo mirando aquel recuerdo suprimido -¡¡NOOOOO!! ¡¡Por favor basta!! ¡¡¡No lo mates por favor, no lo hagas!!!- la escuchaba gritar. Y viendo lo espantada volteo de nuevo a ver cuando su padre cortaba la yugular del atacante para pronunciar junto con su otra imagen:... También es un ser humano...-... -¡Ah!- salió de sus labios entreabiertos sorprendida, ella misma, la otra que estaba viendo y gritando era la que había repetido cada oración que dijo desde un principio...

-_**No es tan fácil ¿verdad?**_- escuchó cuando le hablaba poniéndose de pie, Hiashi había alcanzado a su hija tratando de calmarla y volverla en si.

-¡Hinata, Hinata!, regresa, esta bien, ya todo esta bien...- acariciaba su infantil rostro cubriéndolo con más sangre sin quererlo.

-_**Te lo ocultó por tanto tiempo...-**_ siguió hablándole mientras contemplaba todo aquello ser borrado como arena, su padre, ella, la habitación, todo desapareció y se volvió sombras de nuevo hasta aparecer varios escenarios –_**Negaste miles de veces sus tratos con la mafia...-**_ se mostraba cuando la molestaban en el colegio diciéndole hija de asesino y haciéndola llorar en algunas ocasiones por los insultos... –_**Ocultaste tu temor cuando el hablaba con descaro...-**_ se mostró el comedor de la mansión cuando todos estaban comiendo después de lo que pasó con su entrenador de gimnasia cuando era una niña...

_-Ese sujeto, se veía peligroso...-_

-No...-

_**-Perdonaste sus errores...-**_

-_No, por favor padre, no lo hagas, no es necesario-_ fue a su lado.

-_Lo lamento tanto hija, no creí que esto llegaría tan lejos..._- lloraba arrodillado pidiendo perdón.

-_**Es cierto, ha llegado muy lejos, y aunque sabías lo que hacía lo pasaste de largo, también le temías... hasta que llegó el...-**_

_-¡Espera! ¡Hinata! ¡Detente_!- corrió tras ella por el pasillo al salir de su departamento y dándole alcance.

-_Naruto, basta, déjame ir, por favor...-_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes?, no quiero que nada malo te pase-_

_-Naruto... yo tampoco quiero que pase algo-_

_-Entonces déjame protegerte-_

_-Naruto...-_

_-Te amo..._- reclamó sus labios de la manera más pasional y necesitada posible...

-_**Te dio la fortaleza que necesitabas, te brinda todo de su alma... y tu respondes igual...**_

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ... también te amo...- lo beso igual..._

_**-Ahora todo es como debe ser ¿no?...-**_ menciono preguntándole en el tono que utilizó si era verdad.

A lo lejos su yo de niña estaba siendo consolada por su madre justo antes de desaparecer como arena llevada por el viento al dedicarle una mirada seria y a la vez profunda e inquietante.

-¿Entonces que es este presentimiento?- se tocó el corazón...

_-¿Qué es esta maldición?-_ dijeron al unísono...

-¿Papá?...- miró de espaldas a Hiashi al escuchar un ruido desde atrás y encontrárselo, estaba caminando directamente hacia las puertas del infierno abriéndose de par en par y saliendo llamas de ellas al igual que miles de manos de los condenados que clamaban su alma para que se les uniera -¡¡Papá!!- se soltó a correr para tratar de alcanzarlo pero fue desapareciendo en la lejanía cada paso más cerca de su penitencia...

Una vez que hubo desaparecido paro su carrera confundida por que camino ir, de nuevo estaba caminando con el agua del suelo hasta los tobillos...

_**-Aun es tiempo...-**_ pronunció el eco tangible de sus representaciones físicas desapareciendo entre las sombras y absorbiéndola en la densa oscuridad también, sumergiéndose en el manto acuoso sin resplandor que había por piso...

-¡Haa!- se despertó en su cama y despabilando al rubio sentado a un lado suyo recargado en el colchón.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- se paró exaltado al igual que ella, y cuando se dieron cuenta de donde estaban completamente seguros de donde estaban se dirigieron la mirada el uno al otro en un repentino silencio...- Hinata... ya despertaste...- la vio reincorporándose al tiempo que el rompía el silencio.

-¿Naruto?...- se extrañó de verlo ahí por un segundo, pero siendo su novia era lo más normal del mundo, aunque lo extraño era que esa ni si quiera era la habitación donde se suponía debía estar junto con sus amigas y compañeras de escuela, la habían separado en otra por parte del hotel.

Después de abrazarla y calmarse ya ambos, la sombra de la amargura se dejo caer un poco entre los dos al verse fielmente a la cara, esos ojos que decían más que mil palabras...

-¿Estas bien?, ¿Cómo te sientas?- comenzó a preguntarle preocupado -¿Recuerdas algo?-

-Ah, yo no... Lo siento, creo que me desmaye...- mintió tratando de olvidar aquel sueño perturbador que le había abierto los ojos para ver más allá de lo que ella quería ver... y admitir...

-¿De veras? ¿No recuerdas el acto de anoche ni a Neji ni el ratón que mató cuando eran niños ni nada de eso?- se acercó a su cara cuestionándole y verificando su reacción, se había vuelto a sentar y su actitud retornaba con el rasgo infantil que aún no podía abandonar...

-¿Ratón?...- repitió lo que le dijo ¿Qué ratón? ¿De que le estaba hablando? Lo miro dudosa, pero comprendiendo lo que trataba de hacer miro bajo y hacia otro lado para después regresar a el –No tienes por que... fingir Naruto, ya pude recordarlo...- confesó, a lo que el otro no pudo evitar entristecerse.

-Oh... entonces ya lo sabes...- agachó la cabeza.

-Lo siento...- se oculto entre sus brazos encima de sus rodillas al doblarlas hacia ella.

-¿eh?- regreso a mirarla a la cara.

-Por enredarte en esto...- explicó - Es algo en lo que no quería que te vieras envuelto... lo arruine ¿no es cierto?- comenzaron a brillarle sus ojos perla como claro signo de estar a punto de llorar, tantos problemas arrastrados de su pasado y el de su familia y aún presentes en el tiempo actual sería una carga para cualquiera que estuviera a su lado con solo tener su amistad... lo era aún más fuerte si era su pareja la que tenía que convivir con ella dejando a un lado todo lo demás en que se veía envuelta....

-¿Arruinarlo?- la observó decaerse, clara señal de abatimiento, no le gustaba verla así, era muy bonita como para mostrar tristeza y depresión en su bello rostro. Comprendía como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento... y para sorpresa de Hinata la rodeo con sus brazos en un cálido y sobreprotector abrazo para callar cualquier duda o mal sentimiento que tuviera respecto a como el la veía...

-Naruto-kun...-

-No tienes por que- acaricio su cabello –Yo sabía todo lo que estaba detrás cuando te conocí, también eres mi amiga, no lo olvides- Hinata sintió aún más ganas de llorar.

-Pero, Naruto...-

-Shhh...- callo su voz poniéndole un dedo en los labios –No es nada, no me importa- se acercó para darle un sencillo pero lleno de amor, beso –Mientras estés a mi lado no hay obstáculo que se interponga...-

-Naruto...-

-Pase lo que pase no dejare que nada malo te suceda, ¡de veras!, te doy mi palabra...-

-Naruto-kun...-

*8*8*8*

Al día siguiente Hinata fue recibida como si hubiere sufrido un accidente o tuviera cáncer terminal, todos estaban muy serviciales y atentos a ella, y de nuevo escuchó aquello de "Neji mató ese pequeño y adorable ratoncito cuando eras niña, por eso te asustaste tanto cuando te hicieron esa regresión con hipnosis"…

_(N/A:-WTF?!!...-)_

Como siempre su primo había salido al rescate poniéndose como el culpable, aunque eso de que se traumara con un ratón ni siquiera ella se lo creía... pero para suerte, de ella y de los demás, sabían cubrir perfectamente la verdad de lo denso de su familia con ese pretexto tan incoherente...

Pasada la mañana en la pista de hielo de la villa, todos regresaron al hotel para disfrutar de un reparador almuerzo, a las chicas les había gustado tanto la pista de patinaje que querían regresar en la noche cuando hubiera más gente, claro, acompañadas de Anko. Hinata no sabía si ir, definitivamente la notaban distinta, en vez de tímida estaba muy pensativa y analítica en lo que traía en su mente, y por lo visto, en su corazón. Solo podía ser distraída de ello por Naruto o por alguno de sus amigos más allegados, pues lo que eran los demás era otro mundo…

-Lo siento...- se disculpó cuando chocó con alguien camino a los baños.

-No tienes por que- contestó una voz varonil y seria que pudo reconocer, no sonaba tan impenetrable con su barrera de frialdad cuando platicaba con ella, eso cualquiera lo reconocía.

-Sasuke- pronunció dándose cuenta de quien era.

-¿Ya estas mejor hoy?- le preguntó, no había podido platicar bien con ella debido a que momentáneamente era el centro de atención de todos los de Konoha y del hotel.

-Ah, si, claro- respondió perdiendo paz por ello, había múltiples imágenes y recuerdos que la invadían...

-Te molesta lo del ratón ¿no es cierto?- atinó a lo que pensaba cuando esta volteo de inmediato –Si, lo se-le afirmó -Neji y Naruto lo inventaron para disimular, pero descuida, yo tampoco le diré a nadie lo que paso en realidad-

-Gracias- respondió ya tranquilizada, al parecer no estaba tan informada y al pendiente de todos los que supieran lo que no era verdad.

-Solo que tienes otro problema...- señalo con el pulgar a los chicos de segundo que andaban tras ella mirarla con unos ojos de ternura extrema, tóxica, aberrante...

-Es tan tierna...-

-Ama a los animales...-

-¡Que lindura!- decían entre otras idioteces derramando miel.

-¿Eh?- se les quedó viendo extrañada por ello, eso era en extremo aberrante...

Apenas hubo pasado una media hora cuando ya todos los que querían regresar a la pista de hielo iban en camino.

Debido a sentirse algo fatigada Hinata no patino en la mañana y se dedico solo a observar y saludar a sus amigas mientras intentaban hacerlo lo mejor posible, pues a pesar de si saber patinar no lo dominaban a la perfección. Y después de muchos ruegos terminó acompañándolas también por que querían ver de lo que era capaz.

-Vamos, tú practicaste mucho en otros lados, no pierdes nada con enseñarnos un poco- le reclamaban, a lo que ella no pudo negar mucho. Básicamente era una treta para querer demostrar ser mejores que ella en otras ramas, pues ella era una cajita de sorpresas y virtudes, solo que la oscuridad que rodeaba esa preciosa cajita la hacía decaer mucho. En fin, lo que tenían que admitir era que cada una era buena en algo, Sakura en el estudio, Ino en las fiestas, el relajo y lo de onda, Temari con la moda, lo elegante y lo cautivador, y Hinata con su ternura y bondad ganándose a todos por sus rasgos dulces y sonrojo cautivador...

No habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando Temari desapareció, y misteriosamente Shikamaru también. A pesar de la ausencia de esta por estar pasando demasiado tiempo al lado de un problemático y flojo chico de coleta, se la estaban pasando bien. Eso hasta que una intrusa se hizo presente entre ellas una vez caída la noche.

-¡TU!- se escucho en la espalda de Hinata cuando estaba quitándose los patines para hielo, estaba desconcertada por conocer esa voz de algún lado anteriormente...

**Flashback**

-Vamos Hinata, no pierdas el ritmo, ibas bien, recupérate- le decía la entrenadora de gimnasia a una pelinegra desganada que estaba en las barras saltando y girando en medio de su entrenamiento. No tenía ganas de nada, seguía triste por como Naruto le veía sin hablarle, solo podía tener apoyo y confianza en Sasuke ahora que ya no contaba con el rubio de quien se descubrió enamorada. Estaba pensando precisamente en su traviesa y divertida sonrisa cuando no sujeto completamente bien el tubo del que debía sujetarse y acabo cayendo en la lona de muy mala manera, con la fortuna de haber salido ilesa por suerte, pues por como cayo fácil se hubiera esguinzado un tobillo –Dios...- dijo la entrenadora el ver su caída –Esta chica es un problema, podrá ser excelente en los clavados como para haberle dado a Konoha Gakuen el oro después de tantas derrotas por debajo de Akai Mizu sen do, pero para la gimnasia no es muy buena que dijéramos...- platicaba irritada aquella mujer adulta a una de los miembros del equipo de gimnasia que era de sus favoritas -¿Tu que me dices linda? ¿Crees que tenga oportunidad?- la miraba como sabiendo por adelantado que contestaría afirmando su negativa.

-¿Qué puedo decir?...- musito con igual actitud que la entrenadora, las dos estaban igual de amargadas, solo que a diferencia de aquella mujer, Shion tendría muy buenas razones para odiar a Hinata. -Pero que inútil...- se acercó a las barras la rubia viendo por encima del hombro a la que recientemente se acababa de levantar de la colchoneta mientras se sacudía la tiza de magnesio del cuerpo, con solo escuchar el comentario de aquella chica le había dolido duro, no estaba bien emocionalmente... –Mejor vete ya de aquí- le dijo secamente, orden que Hinata no debía cumplir.

-Pero...- la otra se volvió con ojos de fuego.

-Yo soy la capitana aquí, no me retractes nada, por hoy haz terminado- dijo con un tono tal al cual ya no quiso refutar nada.

Shion era buena en gimnasia, tanto en la disciplina artística como en la rítmica, siendo que Hinata solo era buena en la primera, ciertamente se sentía inferior a muchas otras deportistas, siempre la habían superado, incluso Hanabi, la primera y la peor de todas, pues al ser su hermana no podía dejar de verla todo el tiempo... su hermana... su familia... era cierto, las cosas volverían a la normalidad en cuanto ella se cambiara de escuela, de nuevo las rutinas de gimnasia en las que no despuntaba y en las que todos la ignoraban y solo se la pasaba ahí por su padre; volvería a ver a Temari y ver de vez en cuando a Ten Ten y felicitarla por sus calificaciones en la facultad... y también ¿por qué no?, volver a ver a Gaara y tal vez platicar...

No, no sería lo mismo, ya no tenía los mismos sentimientos que en un principio llevaba consigo, un simple accidente en medio del patio al comienzo de su llegada a Konoha Gakuen la habían hecho despertar y olvidar sentimientos. Mientras la admiración y cariño por Naruto crecían para volverse amor cada vez iba más iba desapareciendo Gaara...

-Gaara...-

**Fin del flashback**

*8*8*8*

Neji miraba por la ventana del segundo piso de la pista es esquiar con aires algo melancólicos. Estar viviendo con Hinata era genial, era alegre, sincera y divertida cuado la veía sonrojarse en la escuela por cosas sencillas y otras no tanto. Se había ablandado mucho, de caerle mal Naruto por considerarlo mediocre al ver su cambio y lo sensato que se había vuelto no pudo evitar tener una mejor imagen de el conforme a todo lo que estaba relacionado con su prima, verla tan feliz le daba una gran satisfacción.

Mirando hacia el paisaje de las montañas no podía evitar pensar en Hiashi, nunca había cancelado las vacaciones de navidad en ninguna ocasión hubiere sido por lo que hubiere, pues era el único momento en el año en que se reunía toda la familia después de tanto tiempo de estar lejos. Los reproches que le dio Hanabi por teléfono después de enterarse lo hicieron reír, no era común que ella hiciera pucheros, pero lo cierto era que la extrañaría también.

En eso estaba pensando cuando recordó lo que le esperaba en casa después de las vacaciones: trabajo y más trabajo. Ya estaba en la carrera, economía, por supuesto, siendo un Hyuuga sabía con precisión y al dedillo todo sobre la empresa de su familia. Hiashi lo tenía como un muy buen inversionista y bancario, a veces deseaba que algunas de las cualidades que tenía el las tuviera su hija, pero pensando en como hacía sentir a su prima sin importarle que fuere su propia hija lo hizo preferir dejar de pensar en ello, era algo amargo de recordar. Mientras tanto seguía contemplando el paisaje, la hermosa puesta de sol que había visto había llegado a su fin y la noche llegaba haciéndose presente con su brisa fría y congeladora.

-Apuesto que la escuela ha de estar cubierta por escarcha...- pensó para sus adentros.

La universidad estaba en la misma cuadra que la preparatoria, ambas se llevaban cerca de una manzana en sus territorios delimitantes, Tsunade era la directora suprema de ahí, pero al ser una universidad tan famosa la de Konoha, ella prefería pasar su tiempo en la vocación que había estudiado: medicina. No por nada era la jefa de cirugías de un muy respetado hospital. Y aunque el pagar por que ella operara a alguien era bastante excesivo por ser una maestra en ello y triunfar en donde otros habían fallado, a Tsunade le gustaba hacerlo aún si no le pagaban, con solo meter las manos estaba satisfecha...

-Aún me faltan hacer esos cálculos en los índices del yen...- pensaba el pelilargo sumido en sus preocupaciones escolares, pero no eran nada conforme a lo que se enteraría después...

Una canción de J-pop comenzó a sonar y distrayéndolo al sentir su celular vibrando en su bolsillo -¿Una llamada?- abrió el teléfono solo para descubrir que esa línea que venía directa desde Estados Unidos la conocía... –Hiashi-sama...-

*8*8*8*

-¿Shion?- se volteó extrañada, ella no le hablaba, es más, la odiaba aún cuando Hinata no le hubiere hecho nada, solo eran sus celos y orgullo los que hablaban es su lugar...

-Tengo que hablar con tigo- se hizo la interesante, quería amenazarla y confundirla. Una vez más alguien estaba tratando de destruir su relación sentimental con su pareja como aquella última vez...

-¿Conmigo?- comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, no veía nada bien la actitud de la otra, quien estaba a punto de responderle de muy mala manera pero se vio frenada por una voz calmada y seria. No era ni Sakura ni Ino.

-No lo hará- salió una voz reconocible y sorpresiva para ambas.

-Naruto...- pronunciaron al mismo tiempo, lapso en el que el halo a su amada a su lado para abrazarla rodeando con sus brazos su delineada cintura.

-Lo que tengas que hablar con ella hazlo cuando este yo presente- declaro siendo más que visible que no la iba a soltar y que la defendería a capa y espada.

-Este es un asunto de mujeres, no tienes por que entrometerte- se justifico, acto que al rubio hizo suspirar por recordar como era que siempre se escapaba de esa clase de situaciones cuando era su novia. A unos cuantos pasos Ino y Sakura veían lo que se estaba desenvolviendo en los asientos del público en la zona baja de la pista.

-Todo lo que tengas que hablar que Hinata va hilado con migo. Lo que haya pasado entre nosotros quedo atrás, así que te pido que no intentes involucrarte- hablo serio y guardando la compostura al despegarse de su novia y solo tomar su mano, esta no quería hablar por miedo a interrumpir al rubio, desde que habían platicado en la azotea de la escuela sobre todos sus secretos y pasado cuando creyeron ser futuros padres, Naruto le había confesado y aclarado lo que paso con el y Shion hacía unos cuantos meses. El no se veía con dolor o depresión, era más como una cara de lástima por ella, sabía desde un principio que la relación que estaba a punto de iniciar con Shion era un error, así que se atuvo a las consecuencias de su respuesta definitiva al dejarla llorando y rogando perdón en el pasillo de la clínica a la que fueron por causa de sus mentiras.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con...-

-Por favor Shion, no mientas- la interrumpió sin ser déspota, por el contrario, hasta había sonado amable y flexible. Y aunque intentara seguir haciéndose la fuerte no pudo al ver como Hinata la veía confundida, sin rencor y con pena por lo que pasaba –Creo que lo mejor es que nos vallamos de aquí…- apretó firmemente la mano de su novia para llevársela a un lugar lejano. Viéndolos partir la rubia sintió una profunda rabia al grado de rayar en resoplar humo hirviendo.

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que estaban allá afuera sin decir palabra alguna. Se habían soltado de las manos y Naruto aún continuaba con la mirada perdida en la nieve. Hinata se abstuvo de hablar, pero no podía ocultar su preocupación.

-Creo que no soy el único con cosas que ocultar ¿No es cierto?- menciono cerrando los ojos después de mirar al cielo profundamente. Hinata lo veía con mente abierta, tenía le idea de que sus problemas eran los suficientes para su relación como para que todavía tuvieran que venirse otras cosas como la ex novia de su actual novio tratando de separarlos. En realidad no tenía una clara respuesta para eso, pero lo que si sabía era que lo quería con toda el alma, y que eso nunca iba a cambiar.

-Esta bien…- se adelanto a ponerse en frente de su cara para que pudiera verla a los ojos, esos bellos y claros ojos perla que con su brillo y pureza calmaban los pesares mas intensos y sobrevalorados de la mente del rubio –Yo guardare el secreto…- susurro dedicándole la más divina de sus sonrisas, ese rostro... esa expresión… esos sentimientos, era mas que claro el por que la amaba a ella más que cualquier otra cosa en su vida…

-Hinata... _lo siento…- _se decidió a abrazarla fuertemente, también había ocultado algunas cosas desde que habían llegado a la Montaña Aoi… -_No quería que Shion se involucrara…_

_-Así de nuevo tienes novia Naruto…- se acerco aquella chica de la cual no esperaba volver a entablar alguna conversación._

_-Shion… vaya, es extraño verte aquí, hablándome si no lo haz hecho desde hace tanto…- la rubia cambio su sonrisa por una seriedad dura, la vez de la cual se podía desconfiar cualquier cosa._

_-Increíble, espere hasta que llegaran las vacaciones de invierno para poderte hablar y me topo con la sorpresa de que no podré hacerlo nunca más…- se aproximó más a su cara, delineando con la vista sus labios, ese sabor del que gustaba tanto hasta hacerle obsesión._

_-¿De verdad?- dio un paso atrás para alejarse de ella -¿Por qué?...- trató de hacerla seguir hablando para mantenerla ocupada en algo hasta que pudiera encontrar la manera de escapar…_

_-Por que veo que haz estado muy bien acompañado por cierta chica de dinero…- se separó cruzando los brazos casi como si estuviera regañándolo._

_-¿Dinero?-se reincorporó de lleno sobre su pies, eso era nuevo –Shion, ella me gusta por lo que es no por que tenga dinero. ¿Qué buscas con todo esto? Vuelves a hablarme después de meses en que nos separamos y dejamos de hablarnos como para comenzar con esto…- le hizo hincapié a sus deseos de besarlo… ella solo lo ignoro dando media vuelta._

_-Acabamos de llegar a la montaña, no dejes que esta conversación arruine tus vacaciones, después de todo viniste aquí con ella para divertirte ¿no?...- salió por la puerta dejándolo petrificado, su voz era casi como una amenaza, tácita, pero amenaza después de todo…_

_-¿Naruto?- se vio sorprendido por Hinata saliendo del baño después de ver salir del baño de caballeros a Shion y teniendo discordancia al momento de pasar ganándose una muy mala reacción por parte de la otra seguida de una extraña manera de actuar._

_-¡Hinata!- llegó a ponerse nervioso… error -¿Qué haces aquí?-…_

_-Vine al baño- señaló la puerta detrás de ella con el símbolo femenino grabado._

_-Ah, claro…- sonrió intranquilo mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Hinata había visto salir a Shion y sonreírle con cara seductora y pasiva, tal y como la veía cuando se sentía superior a ella._

*8*8*8*

-Es extraño…- dejó escapar dentro del jacuzzi al lado de Temari, se habían quedado un rato solas al haber ido Ino acompañada de Sakura por algo de beber para todas. Se les ocurrió una noche de chicas, pero al final decidieron invitar a los amigos a divertirse en el agua junto a ellas, no por nada Temari había rentado una cabaña que tuviera jacuzzi…

-Si, se tardan bastante…. contestó la rubia, pero de inmediato noto que su amiga se refería a otra cosa al no responder –Lo siento…- se acercó hasta ella –Creo que no era de eso de lo que estabas hablando…- resopló, Hinata había estado algo lejos de su mente, de seguro por que desde que se perdió por completo de las chicas estando con Shikamaru… -¿Es por lo de anoche?...-

-¿Uhm?..., no, no es eso. Es solo que he estado pensando en alguien últimamente, cuando vi su rostro pensé en el…- miró hacia el piso recargada sobre el límite de la pared del agua con el suelo azul de azulejos…

-¿Cuándo miras a quien? ¿A Naruto?...- se recargó al igual que ella a su lado derecho para poder verla mejor.

-No…- respondió negando levemente con la cabeza –A Shion…-

-¡Shion?- se sorprendió la otra -¿Por que? ¿A quien te recuerda?...-

-A Gaara…- habló lentamente, delicadamente pronunciado aquel nombre.

-¿Gaara?- se engarrotó por un segundo, incluso le llegó una misteriosa sensación de inseguridad -No entiendo ¿Qué recuerdos te pueden llegar de el cuando vez a Shion?...- cuestionó la rubia. Error por preguntar…

-Por lo que pasó con Naoko…- volteó a verla con lágrimas en los ojos, suficiente para saber que no era lo que estaba pensando…

-Hinata…- se acercó a su amiga, era una de las pocas que sabía lo que había pasado enteramente, razón por la cual llegó a pensar que aclarando las cosas su hermano y su mejor amiga podrían regresar juntos.

-Me siento como si de nuevo fuera a pasar lo mismo que la otra vez…- ahogo un gemido que quería escaparse de sus labios, estaba decaída. No era de la clase de personas que luchaba hasta sangrar por algo que creía estaba perdido, si bien lo amaba y no quería dejarlo, bastaba solo un simple segundo mientras pestañeaba y se encontraba sola caminando en el camino contrario con forme a quien amaba.

-Hina-chan…- acarició la mejilla de la pelinegra. Por un momento se porto solidaria, como la buena amiga que era, pero después tomo fuerza de sus entrañas para hablarle claro a la Hyuuga –No pienses así tonta, Naruto te ama, eso es más que visible, no tienes por que torturarte de tal forma. Lo de Gaara ya quedó atrás, Shion no puede hacer nada contra los sentimientos que ese teme tiene por ti…- trató de tranquilizarla…

-Pero Temari, Naoko…-

-Toc toc, ya llegamos…- se abrió la puerta sin siquiera haber llamado antes y meterse quien llamaba y los colados, sus dos amigas habían vuelto.

-Y traemos compañía…- aseguró Sakura, las voces de los chicos, incluyendo a Naruto decían más que lo que fueran a decir alguna de las dos.

-No puede verme así- se limpió las lágrimas sintiendo los ojos rojos.

-Entonces haz algo Hina- le alcanzó a decir Temari al ver salir a su amiga tomando una toalla y yendo hacía el baño.

-Pero mira nada más Temari, te luciste esta vez pero ¿Por qué no nos invitaste desde el primer día después de esquiar?...- se quejó infantilmente Naruto, cosa que evito que se diera cuenta de la mirada furtiva que se lanzaron Shikamaru y ella. Ino sintió un escalofrío correrle por la espalda…

-Deja de decir tonterías- espetó Sasuke.

Ya estando todos en el agua comenzó la música, la charla y las bromas de buen y mal gusto, solo que Hinata aún no se hacía presente.

-Oye Temari ¿A dónde se fue Hinata?- preguntó Ino, a lo que la otra solo alzo los hombros, en cambio para Naruto parecía que le habían encendido un botón de curiosidad y felicidad en el.

-¿Hinata ya había llegado?- dijo ansioso en espera de verla, quería verla más que a nadie. Las horas del día no le eran suficientes.

-Hablando de ella…- señalo Ino a la figura escultural de mármol de una diosa que caminaba hacia el jacuzzi cubierta por una bata.

-Hola…- saludo subiendo los escalones hasta cruzar las puertas de cristal que delimitaban la estancia de la cabaña y el jacuzzi y llegar con sus demás amigos.

-¿En donde estabas? Te perdías de la fiesta- comentó Kiba. Shino no había tenido ganas de ir ni siquiera al viaje, pero ahí estaba, acostado en la cama del hotel sin hacer nada, aún así Kiba trató de convencerlo de asistir y ahora se ocupaba de no hacerse visible.

-Salí a contestar mi celular- respondió tranquilamente para que no supieran que mentía.

-Bueno- habló Naruto –Pero ya estas aquí, eso es lo que impor… ta…- callaron todos cundo Hinata se quito la bata dejando ver el increíble cuerpo que tenía imposible de ser representado por los orfebres al ser tan perfecto y sensual. Estaba usando un bikini gracias a la insistencia de Temari por usarlo, y obviamente al provocar tal reacción no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir las miradas de todos, incluso la disimulada de Shikamaru.

De nuevo esa incomodidad momentánea mientras los del género opuesto reordenaban sus ideas, predecible por Hinata cada vez que pasaba aquello, sobretodo ahora que mostraba más de su cuerpo con ese revelador traje de baño… aún así solo falto un comentario de Naruto para regresar a la normalidad y diversión de un principio. Desde que conocía a Hinata veía mal que los demás la vieran de esa forma, algunos tenían la idea de que su plática podría llegar a resultar interesante si la conocían más a fondo, pero el resto y gran mayoría solo veían de ella lo que querían ver: un objeto de sus fantasías. Y bien, aunque no fuera así en su círculo de amigos al tener una relación formal con Naruto, el seguía manteniendo la tradición de defenderla y protegerla de los demás, fueren quienes fueren, pues desde que era su amigo distraía la atención con algo banal o torpe para calmar la aguas de la futura tormenta… y desde siempre Hinata siempre se lo había agradecido.

-Temari…- se escuchó entrar una persona a la habitación con más ímpetu del que habían tenido Sakura e Ino anteriormente, solo que al darse cuenta todos de que se trataba de Kankuro no se molestaron en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó su hermana sujetando su mimosa en la mano.

-Neji ha estado buscando a Hinata desde hace un tiempo- explicó –Creo que esta algo nervioso por ti- se dirigió a la pelinegra.

-Ah, es cierto- recordó de repente –Le prometí a Neji ni san que hoy comeríamos juntos- habló saliendo del agua mientras los demás se sorprendían por ello.

-¿Qué?- dejó escapar Naruto al ver a su novia apartarse de su lado al tiempo que se ponía la misma bata con la que había llegado –Pero si acabas de llegar, ¿Qué Neji no puede posponerlo para otro día?- se quejó el rubio.

-He estado aquí desde hace un largo rato Naruto, Neji debe estar preocupado- explicó –Pero no te preocupes, te veré en el desayuno mañana- se despidió saliendo apurada hacia la puerta para después perderse en el pasillo.

-Vaya… se fue- murmuró el otro con cascadas en los ojos.

-Hinata tiene razón Naruto, ha estado con nosotras más de una hora, nos tardamos mucho en regresar y ustedes en venir. Si no nos hubiéramos detenido a comprar tu antojo de ramen hubieras podido pasar más tiempo con ella- lo regañó Sakura molestándolo.

-Hey- se sintió ofendido -¿Cómo iba a saberlo?-…

-Parece que esta preocupada por el…- dejó escapar Temari llamando la atención de todos al ser perfectamente audible. Llevaban realmente poco tiempo de conocerse cuando Shikamaru parecía conocerla de toda la vida.

-¿Por Neji?- preguntó Naruto.

-Solo va así de prisa cuando esta preocupada por el al sospechar algo, desde que íbamos a la escuela era de esta manera, y solo reaccionaba así de prisa cuando estaba involucrado con su padre…- respondió mirando en el agua los recuerdos que tenía de cuando ella, Hinata y Ten Ten se divertían juntas en la clase de natación, eso hasta que la pelinegra se apartaba rauda y veloz de ellas casi sin dar explicación por lo ida que estaba. Pero cierta conversación anterior a esto la hacía dudar de lo que decía… –Al menos así parece, por que desde lo que me dijiste parece como si trataras de evitar a Naruto un poco…-

*8*8*8*

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando Hinata por fin pudo reunirse con su primo en el restaurante. Le explicó el motivo de su tardanza y le pidió que comenzara sin ella, pero como todo caballero se decidió a esperarla después de su llamada telefónica, además de que no tenía apetito desde la llamada de su tió hacía poco.

Como era clásico en toda familia, el silencio que vivieron ambos primos durante la cena solo era interrumpido por comentarios insólitos e incoherentes. Hinata no quería preguntar de que quería hablar con ella, por lo que, dándose cuenta de su intriga, Neji accedió a decirle de que se trataba:

-Hiashi-sama quiere que nos veamos todos juntos para celebrar el año nuevo- habló claro y serio, incluso sorprendiendo algo a Hinata por su formalidad.

-¿De verdad? Suena bien, podríamos ir al templo el primer día y…-

-Pero no quiere que sea en Japón- interrumpió –Quiere festejar en América…- aclaró pensando de inmediato el rechazo de la pelinegra.

-Ah… fuera de Tokyo…- meditó cabizbaja por un segundo –Esta bien- terminó diciendo.

-¿Cómo?- se sorprendió el otro -¿No tienes nada en contra de ello?-

-No, consumirá todas mis vacaciones pero podremos estar todos juntos ¿no?- sonrió feliz.

-Pero… ¿no tienes que hablar con Naruto ni nada de eso?...- cuestionó la ya de por si sabida relación.

-El comprenderá, solo serán cinco días, no es para siempre…- respondió tranquilamente. Neji calló por un rato mientras comían hasta que Hinata quiso retomar la palabra nuevamente -¿Sucede algo?...- preguntó.

-No, no es nada…- se excuso terminando su vino.

*8*8*8*

En cuanto recibió su llamada, Naruto acudió al sitió donde pidió que se reunieran para tratar de calmar la situación. Casi no creía lo que había odio por la línea cuando contestó. Ahora trataba de disuadir a aquella vieja amiga de cometer una tontería… había caído directamente en la trampa que le había puesto.

-¡Shion!- la vislumbró caminando con dirección hacia el, sus ojos tenían un aura de perversión y locura.

*8*8*8*

-Te he notado algo distraída- habló Neji mientras le daba la chamarra que había ido a recoger en la entrada una vez terminada su cena -¿Estas segura de que todo esta bien Hinata?- la otra rio con disimulo al escucharlo, dentro de su bolsillo sentía un pequeño peluche que conocía bien…

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, te comportas así de extraño y después me dices que yo soy la actúa rara… es algo irónico…- sonrió abotonándose la prenda que le había devuelto en sus manos.

-¿En serio?- levantó una ceja el pelilargo –Por tu actitud podría decir que algo te preocupa- explicó, pero la otra no se lo diría aún si el le decía por que se sentía así, cosa que era absurda, pues solo era un extraño presentimiento en el aire. Pero ese presentimiento no estaba nada equivocado.

-Cálmate Shion, no tienes por que hacer esto- se escuchó una voz no muy lejana de donde estaban los dos Hyuugas saliendo del restaurante del hotel. La voz de Naruto era inconfundible, y no esta solo.

-¡Es que no puedo calmarme!¡No haces otra cosa más que engañarte a ti mismo! ¡Por eso lo hago!- el rubio trató de no acercársele mucho, pero al final fue ella la que se acercó a el, estaba a punto de echársele a llorar a los brazos cuando se dio cuenta de que no era eso lo que quería en realidad, y sus labios terminaron cayendo sobre los de el sin que el pudiera hacer nada el respecto, vistos únicamente por los dos individuos en la entrada del hotel estando las puertas de madera y cristal abiertas.

De nuevo se quebraba algo en el corazón de Hinata, más fuertemente que la primera vez que le había sucedido tiempo atrás con otra persona que ya había olvidado pero que repetía el mismo patrón que esta.

Los ojos de Neji estaban medio desorbitados al ver esto, parecía una alucinación, pero lejos de quedarse absorto mirando esto –y perdiéndose cuando Naruto se la quitaba de encima-, volteó a ver a su prima quien estaba oculta tras su fleco.

-Hinata…- trató de acercársele, pero ella retrocedió como reflejo.

-Neji…- trató de sonar como si no se le hubiera cortado la voz –por favor…- le pidió casi como ruego –no me sigas…- dejó ver sus ojos llenos de brillantes lágrimas iluminadas por la luna y las luces de los bulbos de la entrada en una última mirada justo antes de huir…

*8*8*8*

-¿Pero que crees que haces?- se alejo de la rubia bruscamente limpiándose la boca de lo que era un sabor amargo y lleno de rencor y asqueroso deseo. La expresión de Shion había cambiado, llevo a los límites el "si no me perteneces tampoco le pertenecerás a alguien más" y había cumplido su objetivo sin necesidad de sacar sangre con algún arma, solo creo una profunda y horrible herida en donde sabía dolía más: el corazón.

-Estoy dispuesta a cambiar si tu olvidas esa estúpida idea de estar con la Hyuuga- habló segura de si misma, era más que locura lo que tenía en ese momento, pero conociéndola de tiempo Naruto supo interpretar lo que decía.

-Shion…- la tomó de los hombros –Ya basta, no lo hagas más por favor, te lo estoy pidiendo como el amigo que una vez fui para ti, déjalo ir…- dijo calmado sintiendo el pesar de tener que vivir lo que estaba pasando. Shion lo escuchó pero no le prestó importancia, no hasta que vio en sus ojos una recién formada frialdad y densa de la cual siendo presa de ella no podría tener a Naruto de ninguna forma en que ella lo intentara.

-¡Hinata!- escuchó la voz de Neji a sus espaldas, anonadado volteó para encontrarse con el pelinegro mirando partir a su prima antes de voltear a verlo con repulsión. Hinata corría ocultando su rostro con un brazo, estaba llorando. De inmediato una enorme presión atrapó a su corazón apretando con fuerza la cadena con la que lo había apresado esa sensación.

Shion alcanzó a ver como Naruto, lento ante sus ojos, más que rápido en la realidad, proclamaba el nombre de su vencedora en el amor con un dejo de preocupación por parte de los labios del rubio. Corrió solo un pequeño tramo antes de voltear a verla, una mirada no dura, sino angustiada por la pelinegra y con lástima por ella por lo que acababa de hacer que Shion se quedó helada. Mientras se alejaba veía escapársele de las manos a quien decía amar sin poder detenerlo al haber el tomado una decisión que no la incluía a ella…

-¡¡HINATA!!-…

* * *

Bueno, drama, la leyenda cobra vida y habrá lemon…

Y si, trabaje en otra computadora con otro programa, por eso me quedo así de largo sin que me diera cuenta hasta despues...

Ahora, conforme a lo de amiga, si, amiga, para mi es un honor que me consideren como una amiga, la amistad es un lazo muy bonito...^u^

Orochijackson XD XD XD XD, ese estuvo bueno...

Itachi va a aparecer... Hiashi y sus turbulencias, todo es turbio con el...

Trabajando en Ronin y cerca de publicar la continuación de esta…

XOXO

Vixen


	22. Afortunadamente estas a mi lado

Hipotermia, eso es lo que se puede resumir a grandes rasgos lo que iba a poner para Hinata, pero no me gustó. Aún así, más que eso, es cierto, si alguien se duerme en la nieve no despierta, no me pregunten como lo se, pero verlo tan vívidamente ante tus ojos siendo que antes platicabas con esa persona es algo que no se desea a nadie.

Bueno, dejando a un lado lo tenebroso, regresemos a la historia. Tiene lemon, pero hasta cerca del final, en caso de que no lo quieran leer solo sáltenselo ok? Respetando sus gustos de lectura voy a marcar con una serie de puntos donde empiece y donde acabe, para evitarnos problemas después...

* * *

Arrepentida, esa era la manera correcta de describir el como se estaba sintiendo. Salió corriendo sin aclarar las cosas desde la villa del hotel hacia la nada que sus pies le indicaron. Había podido escuchar a Naruto llamarla desde atrás a gritos para que se detuviera, pero los ignoró deliberadamente en su huida, lo único que quería hacer era escapar, como si al tratar de encontrar una salida pudiera calmar el fuego ardiendo en la daga que acababa de atravesar su corazón. Pero nada parecía cambiarlo. Nunca creyó que tendría que volverse a sentir igual que aquella vez en que se le partió el alma…

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

Realmente no le importaba el gran tramo que había recorrido alejándose de la villa y adentrándose cada vez más a lo desconocido, privado de la civilización, donde parecía que incluso los propios animales no estaban. No se culpaba, estaba huyendo, huyendo de los recuerdos que habían vuelto a sentir al trastocarlos en su interior con solo contemplar aquella escena que la hizo reaccionar así, pues heridas en su corazón cerradas y ya curadas, últimamente se habían sensibilizado demasiado, como si aún siguieran ahí.

Pero había latente una duda dolorosa al no escuchar a la razón… ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?...

**Capitulo veintidos:** Afortunadamente estas a mi lado

Su confusión aumentaba, las lágrimas se le salían solas, por más que quisiera detenerlas no podía, no podía callar el dolor, mucho menos detenerlo. La respiración le era difícil, el frio aire cuchillaba sus pulmones al entrar, así como también a su piel, acalambrado cuerpo, pero no era nada conforme a como se sentía por dentro, casi al grado de no querer regresar, perderse en a montaña y nunca ser hallada, terminar ahí, total, ¿Qué le esperaba de regreso? ¿La misma humillación a la que tuvo que enfrentarse después de la primera vez que le paso esto? ¿El dolor más agudo que cualquier otro, incluso del anterior?...

Lo primero que pensó cuando vio a Shion después de estar con Naruto y el nerviosismo y alejamiento de este, fue en Gaara. Había pasado lo mismo antes de que terminaran, solo que esta vez prefirió evitar la discusión donde terminarían gritándose y ella sufriendo más al saber por adelantado el resultado de esa pelea… no volver a verse. Y no fue hasta que, completamente exhausta a pesar de querer seguir huyendo cegada por el dolor, cayo al suelo al no poder soportarlo más, estrellándose directamente sobre la nieve helada, tratando de dejar de llorar, pero seguía sin poder hacerlo.

Para empeorar las cosas, o tal vez apiadándose de su estado, en la montaña comenzó a nevar, una leve y hermosa nieve, agradable a la vista al ser complementada por el panorama, pero fue hasta que en un copo convertido en agua al derretirse por el contacto cálido de su piel escurrió por su mejilla, reaccionó dándose cuenta de que nevaba, abriendo sus hermosos ojos perla y topándose con ese espectáculo de la naturaleza.

Tanta paz parecía inexistente, la calma era tranquilizadora, daba aliento y consuelo a la vez, y gracias a ella, en medio del silencio que había, seco sus lágrimas y pudo respirar profundamente dándose cuenta del enorme error que acababa de comer.

-Naruto…- pronunció su nombre apenas audible abrazándose a si misma… -¿Qué he hecho?...-…

La voz de Naruto y cada momento que había pasado con el eran más importantes y profundos que cualquier sospecha que hubiera podido levantar como con Gaara. Esta vez estaba completamente segura de los sentimientos del rubio hacía ella y no tenía por que dudar de ellos, sentía lo mismo y con igual intensidad, no lo podía olvidar todo así como así al haber visto lo que vio, debía haber una explicación.

Mientras tanto su mente la torturaba con los recuerdos vívidos al sentirse repitiendo aquellos momentos…

_La lluvia cayendo sobre su ya de por si empapado cuerpo mientras caminaba extraviada en su tristeza y pensamientos… hasta que una voz la hizo volver a la realidad…_

_-¡¡Hinata!!- corrió hasta donde se encontraba impresionado por lo que sus ojos veían… ella lo reconocía, imposible olvidar esa voz y ese rostro… –Aun estas aquí…- la vio como nunca antes la había visto -¡Estas aquí!...- la abrazó enterrándola en su pecho y encadenándola entre sus brazos al tener un nudo en la garganta por el temor que había tenido antes -Por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer, no te vuelvas a alejar así, no lo hagas- rogaba procurando no quebrarse -Perdóname por favor, fui un idiota, debí haberte escuchado… lo siento tanto…-_

_-Naruto-kun…- _

Escuchar…

Escuchar…

No lo había hecho ella esta vez, no había querido escucharlo por tener en mente vanas e inútiles ideas al haber retrocedido en el pasado sin sentido ahora. Tantas veces que habían hablado, tantas veces que se habían consolado… ¿Qué nada valía?...

Después lo que el pensaba y sentía con respecto a Shion…

-_Preferí ser visto como el culpable y no ella, no le deseaba nada malo, solo estaba equivocada…- ese momento de reflexión en su recuerdo… -…pero contigo Hinata, contigo es diferente, yo te amo y se lo que pasó esa vez… y si estas embarazada o no no importa, te quiero a mi lado, y me importa el futuro de nuestro hijo… nunca lo rechazaría, soy su padre…-_ …esa duda.

Sus palabras y el sentimiento que demostraba en cada una de ellas era más que suficiente para saber que no estaba mintiendo, aún sin explicaciones, palabras o demostraciones, sabía a la perfección lo mucho que la amaba. Todo el camino que tuvieron que recorrer para llegar a estar juntos solo reafirmaba más su relación, el hecho de que querían estar juntos al superar cualquier obstáculo, así fue como abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de su equivocación… sabía lo que era no ser escuchada por la persona que amaba y era ella la que no había escuchado nada ahora al estar dolida por circunstancias que a pesar de ser bastante indeseables, haber respondido así no había sido lo correcto, por lo menos no hasta haber podido aclarar las cosas escuchando y hablando con Naruto, cosa que no hizo…

Se traiciono a si misma por la ilusión del pasado roto que no se dio cuenta de que era diferente esta vez…

-Naruto…- se limpió la cara del rastro de su llanto nuevamente mientras se ponía de pie lentamente al recuperar sus fuerzas –Tu me escuchas a mi y mis problemas y yo no lo hice esta vez… no debí haber escapado de esta forma…- comenzó a caminar por donde recordaba era el camino que había seguido para escapar… –Naruto…- tomo una postura firme y decidida -voy a escucharte…-

Pero la montaña tenía otro camino para ella, uno aún más lejos de la villa, y después de caminar bastante y haber pasado varias horas sin resultados acabando más desorientada de lo que ya estaba, la ligera nieve que caía se transformó en tormenta…

*8*8*8*

Al cruzar el sendero lejos de la villa Hinata se perdió y Naruto no alcanzó a ver a donde se fue, solo doblo la esquina aún llorando y desapareció. Buscó por varias partes, corría desesperado por encontrarla y explicarle el por que estaba con Shion. Había acudido solo por el mensaje que dejó en el buzón de voz de su celular, estaba desvariando, hablaba de manera tan deprimente que incluso sonaba suicida, y ese era precisamente su objetivo dar esa idea. Así que escuchándola y temiendo que fuere a hacerse daño a si misma después de lo que había pasado en la pista de hielo horas antes, Naruto salió disparado de su habitación para ir a reunirse con ella al lugar donde le había indicado que fuera si quería que cambiara su decisión de morir, de lo contrario por lo menos ya sabría que se había despedido. Al escucharlo toda la felicidad que tenía de estar divirtiéndose con sus amigos se le fue al cielo. Lo que no sabía era que todo el plan de Shion había sido medido meticulosamente para besar a Naruto en el momento indicado y dar al clavo con Hinata al demostrarle bajo sus supuestas amenazas, que ella y el aún tenían algo.

Pero al darse cuenta de que a pesar de que había logrado su cometido no estaba feliz se sintió culpable. La mirada de Naruto antes de ir tras Hinata, esa expresión de lástima, tristeza y preocupación mezcladas la dejo helada, sus ojos azules la miraban como una pobre diabla que solo buscaba dañar a los demás por ser felices y ella no, por que Hinata tenía a quien ella decía amar mientras que Naruto sentía lo mismo por su novia en lugar de ella.

Lo había conseguido, separarlos con tal maniobra creando una terrible confusión, y a pesar de la fría y enigmática mirada que recibió por parte del Uzumaki, se sentía macabramente feliz, lo que no se esperaba era que en vez de que Naruto alcanzara a su novia, pelearan y rompieran, Hinata se hubiera perdido en el bosque y hubieran tenido que llamar hasta emergencias para reportarla extraviada, pues al cabo de unas cuantas horas de exhaustiva búsqueda sin respuesta no pudieron seguir buscándola debido a la tormenta que se había soltado.

-¡Tengo que ir! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Debo ir a buscarla! ¡Por favor déjenme!- trataba de liberarse de sus amigos, maestros y oficiales que le impedían salir en busca de Hinata.

-Basta dobe, no puedes salir en este estado, solo lograras extraviarte también y arriesgar tu vida- le advirtió Sasuke igual de preocupado por la pelinegra mientras evitaba junto con Kiba, Shino y Shikamaru que fuere a cometer una estupidez, según sus propias palabras, pero el rubio seguía tratando de liberarse suplicando que lo dejaran ir, incluso con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Por favor Naruto, se razonable, si vas a buscarla con la tormenta serán dos los que estén en peligro- trató de hacerlo entrar en razón Kakashi, pero viendo su desesperación solo pudo callar al ver como resignado e impotente dejaba de pelear bajando la mirada al piso con ojos vidriosos. A lo lejos Anko se cubría media cara con las manos viendo lo que pasaba, si bien no le importaban los demás y solo ella misma, Hinata era de sus mejores alumnas y la consideraba una chica excepcional, por lo que no pudo ocultar su preocupación y nerviosismo.

-Kakashi sensei- intentó una vez más, tan solo una vez más… -por favor, se que es arriesgado, pero tengo que ir a buscarla…- trató de convencerlo, no quería rendirse. Había pasado tanto tiempo buscándola que creyó que había regresado a su habitación. Buscó en toda la villa, pero no la encontró, hasta que preguntando por su paradero al empezar a nevar se topó con un comerciante que recordaba haber visto correr a una chica de chamarra púrpura hacía la montaña. En cuanto se enteró salió disparado a buscarla, pero la tormenta hizo que los vigilantes que estaban de guardia le impidieran seguir más allá obligándolo a regresar al hotel frustrado, lo único que había encontrado era el peluche que le había regalado abandonado en la nieve, cubierto por una levemente por la misma indicando el largo tiempo que había pasado desde aquello, por lo que se sintió peor de cómo ya estaba.

-También estoy preocupado por Hinata Naruto, pero no puedo dejarte ir corriendo el mismo riesgo que ella…- contestó el pelinegro. En cuanto lo dijo Naruto apretó los puños mordiéndose el labio por la impotencia, sabía que era el responsable de que ella hubiere actuado así…

El aún recordaba lo que le había dicho cuando despertó de su sueño cuando se desmayó en el acto de Hipnosis… su preocupación por como la vería después de eso, el juramento que le había hecho y que había roto, que había traicionado. Estando a su lado la había herido al no detener a tiempo a Shion…

_La había besado –Mientras estés a mi lado no hay obstáculo que se interponga… _

_-Naruto…-_

_-Pase lo que pase no dejare que nada malo te pase, ¡de verás!, te doy mi palabra…-_

Ahora desesperado buscaba la forma de escaparse del hotel e ir a buscarla, pero todos lo tenían bajo la mira por que sabían precisamente cuales eran sus intenciones, así que después de un tiempo se quedó frustrado mirando por la ventana, deseando romperla y escapar.

Una vez esparcidos todos, los únicos que quedaban en el recibidor eran los más cercanos a Hinata, y los dos maestros a cargo del viaje de la escuela, tenían la cara larga por no recibir ningún dato ni noticia buena y Naruto era el peor de todos, pues era la causa de lo que estaba pasando, así que se recluyó cerca de la ventana esperando con toda su alma que Hinata estuviera a salvo.

-Sabía que no eras de fiar…- escuchó una voz detrás de el, Neji había estado ayudando a los vigilantes y a los miembros de búsqueda a tratar de ayarla en la villa, le había sido permitido, no estaba en el grupo de Konoha por que no iba con ellos por parte de la escuela, y legalmente ya era un adulto, pero en la búsqueda no habían obtenido nada y como consecuencia culpaba al rubio de lo que pasaba, al igual que a el mismo, por no haber detenido a Hinata cuando salió corriendo, pero nadie, ni siquiera el, podían saber lo que iba a ocurrir después.

Naruto sabía que vio lo que paso, pero prefirió no responder, solo iniciaría una palea en la cual no tenía ganas de participar. Pero Neji siguió soltando palabras al aire dirigidas en su contra…

-¿No pudiste dejarla a un lado? Si la quieres tanto a ella ¿como pudiste hacerle esto a Hinata?, no se lo merecía Naruto- se acercó más amenazante que nada, el otro siguió callado pero después de eso último no pudo quedarse tan quieto, así que se levanto con la mirada llena de odio que apartó al otro estremeciéndolo, el Hyuuga nunca antes había visto esa mirada en el, una mirada de odio y coraje desmedidos…

-Te recomiendo que no hables de lo que no sabes Neji- sonó amenazante mientras le daba la espalda para volver a mirar por la ventana hacía afuera donde la nieve caía en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. No quería saber de nada ni de nadie, lo único que quería hacer y estaba haciendo, era esperar un descuido de los demás para poder colarse y salir a buscarla. Su preocupación por encontrar a Hinata era lo único que tenía en mente, y en el cuerpo tensión, tenía que ser claro cuando le dijera a Hinata lo que pasó para que Shion hubiera actuado de esa forma…

-Naruto…- apareció una voz de la nada perteneciente a la persona más indeseable en esos momentos para el. Ni siquiera se digno a responder –Yo…- se acercó unos cuantos pasos hacía el, pero solo consiguió que volteara mirándola con más odio y coraje que nada, superando por mucho la mirada que le había dirigió a Neji, esta era puramente macabra –Tengo que hablar contigo…- se atrevió por fin a hablar.

-¿Hablar?- repitió sarcástico –Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, cada vez que apareces no haces otra cosa más que meterme en problemas y arruinarme la vida…-

-Naruto, por favor…- intentó otra vez, pero sus ojos llenos de rencor la callaban.

-No voy a escucharte Shion, ya he escuchado suficiente. Te metiste con lo más importante para mi- caminó hacia ella amenazándola en el cuello con su dedo índice –Y te advierto que si le pasa algo no dudare dos veces en hacerte sufrir del mismo modo ¿entendiste?- sujeto su garganta casi con un instinto asesino, haciéndola ahogar un grito de temor, y una vez que la soltó después de esto, paso de largo por ella caminando unos pasos lejos.

-Se como ir por ella- se atrevió a pregonar al único que le interesaba oír aquello, lo que provoco que detuviera su ida por un segundo. Hubo un corto silencio mientras tanto.

-¿Por qué me ayudarías ahora?- dijo dándole la espalda mientras la otra se sobaba la garganta del doloroso toque de Naruto.

-Ella me ganó, incluso en mi propio juego. He aceptado su triunfo, te tiene a ti en todos los sentidos…- caminó hacia el viéndolo de frente y sujetando su mano mientras depositaba en ella la llave maestra del hotel que había hurtado. Naruto se quedó anonadado por esto, pero no se inmutó… –Yo pensé que lo que había entre ustedes no era serio por como se trataron un tiempo sin siquiera hablarse, cuando escuche que los dos estaban juntos no quise creerlo, deduje que era algo pasajero… pero no es así…- cerró su puño sorprendiendo mucho al otro por su comportamiento –Traté arruinar su relación después, hablando contigo a solas y haciendo que ella pensara lo que no era, pero aún así nada puede cambiar lo que ya es…- comenzó a llorar… -Tu la amas demasiado como para mirar a alguien más, y ella también, ante eso no hay nada que hacer, es casi como si fueran almas gemelas…- levantó su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, sus lágrimas eran auténticas –Escribieron juntos su destino, yo no estoy en ningún lado de el- bajó la cara tratando de ocultarse -así que no volveré a hacer algo en contra suyo, lo único que estoy logrando es sufrir más al ver que aún con todo lo que les haga no los puedo separar…- calló un gemido de dolor, incluso Naruto la entendía en ese aspecto, pero no quería consolarla, no quería ni siquiera tocarla… -No me acercare a ustedes dos nunca más…- volteo a mirarlo nuevamente, por lo menos Naruto ya no la veía tan gélidamente, pero al poner sus manos en su rostro, intentando al menos una despedida digna probando sus labios el no se lo permitió, pues sus dedos terminaron irrumpiéndola en su intento antes de que ella pudiera al menos acercarse, lo cual provoco que siguiera llorando.

-Shion…- levanto el puño cerrado que tenía la llave que le acababa de dar –Gracias…- pronuncio no tan seco antes de rodearla y marcharse.

Shion se quedo durante unos momentos más llorando, acababa de jurarse hasta a si misma que no volvería a involucrarse con Naruto, no le hablaría, no se acercaría, ni siquiera se atrevería a mirarlo, aunque en el fondo de su alma, viendo partir a ese rubio de piel bronceada, jeans negros y playera naranja de cuello de tortuga hacia la salida del recibidor, envidiaba con todas sus fuerzas estar en el lugar de Hinata…

*8*8*8*

Naruto salió de aquel lugar aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos a cada uno que daba hasta acabar corriendo a donde quería llegar, la puerta de emergencia del hotel al final de uno de los pasillos de empleados. Todo estaba cerrado, pero llevando la llave maestra que le dio Shion consigo solo siguió su instinto al abrir la puerta, ponerse su chamarra sacando la linterna que había dejado ahí desde que fue interrumpido cuando fue a buscarla al bosque, y salir corriendo al frio exterior, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar atrás. Esta vez no abría trabas ni interrupciones, solo sería el y su búsqueda sin descanso hasta hallar a su novia.

Mas al interior del bosque, una figura casi imperceptible, vagaba entre los arboles y la naturaleza sin saber exactamente hacia donde iba, comenzando a sentir un recién salido miedo de sus entrañas en medio de la oscuridad de la noche y la poca luz de luna que había alumbrando en aquel amplio cielo estrellado. La nieve no se detenía, las ráfagas heladas de aire chocaban con todo soltando toda su implacable fuera, por lo que adolorida y cansada se detuvo a descansar un rato bajo un árbol. Había caminado en círculos y ahora estaba peor que cuando inicio, no sabía si subía o bajaba, solo caminaba. Y lamentablemente, por muchos esfuerzos que hiciera al conocer el peligro y querer evitarlo, fue siendo presa de un profundo sueño que le avino. Dormirse en medio de la nieve no es más que la declaración fiel de que el fin ha llegado, morir en un frio lecho de blanca nieve.

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo pasó desde que comenzó a buscarla, había tenido la precaución de marcar el camino que recorría para no perderse, pero se veía demasiado lejano el que pudiera encontrar a Hinata. Desesperado gritaba su nombre, la llamaba con todas sus fuerzas, alumbraba todos los rincones, se cercioraba de que peinar toda la zona para comprobar que no estaba ahí y poder seguir con otra parte, pero entre más la buscaba menos hallaba algún rastro de su paradero, solo nieve y más nieve, y era más frustrante no poder hallarla que el que no le permitieran buscarla. Cada vez se preocupaba más, pero su angustia se acabo cuando llegó a un claro donde se podía ver la aurora boreal, un bello destello de colores adornando el éter, puesto que cerca, bajo un pino de prominente altura, Hinata yacía sentada vencida por el cansancio. Caminó durante muchas horas y el gélido clima lo abrazaba con premura hasta enfriarle los huesos. En ella lo mismo había pasado, desapareciendo lentamente sus esperanzas de poder encontrar el camino de regreso, hasta que escuchó una voz familiar en el eco de su mente ida, clamando su nombre al encontrarla, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para reaccionar.

-¡Hinata!- grito eufórico, feliz por encontrarla, pero esta no respondió. Corrió hasta ella palpitando con más presión que nunca su corazón, estaba cubierta de nieve y su piel demasiado fría, incluso su respiración era débil, por lo que se alarmó de esto al moverla al notar que estaba dormida –No… Hinata, despierta, Hinata…- la movió un poco, pero no obtenía respuesta, su rostro de porcelana estaba inmóvil, casi como una piedra, pero igual de apacible como solo ella podía serlo, solo durmiendo… –Vamos, despierta- comenzó a quebrársele la voz –Hinata… no hagas esto, no lo hagas, ¡Hinata!- comenzó a desesperarse, bien podía compararse con una muñeca de trapo, inconsciente por la nieve, un mortal sueño del que no todos se recuperan, lo cual lo hizo bajarle los ánimos entre su indecisión incauta –Por favor Hinata, no duermas, ¡No te rindas ahora…!- la sujeto en sus brazos mientras acariciaba su rostro, estaba más liviana de lo que recordaba, una estampa única, pero triste al no reaccionar.

Trató por todos los medios posibles de despertarla pero ella no daba ninguna señal de recuperarse, por lo que Naruto se levanto cargándola entre sus brazos, dispuesto a llevarla hasta la villa para que la atendieran, pero a la hora de buscar las marcas que había dejado para poder regresar, no encontró ninguna.

-Imbécil…- se dijo a si mismo al recordar que en los últimos instantes, completamente alterado y corriendo por todos lados, olvido marcar lo último que recorrió. Ahora si, los dos estaban igual, extraviados y en peligro, más Hinata, a menos que hiciera algo.

No le pesaba cargar a Hinata, no era un estorbo, pero de lo que si arremetía era consigo mismo por haber pasado tanto tiempo sin poder hallar el camino, y aún nevando, pero calmada la tormenta que antes azotó la montaña, los copos seguían cayendo del cielo en plenitud. Se detuvo por un instante apoyándose en sus rodillas, trataba de hacer memoria, recordar alguna seña, un símbolo, una pista, pero en lo que se forzaba a si mismo a recordar bajo la luz de los cuerpos celestes y la aurora, la nieve, iluminada de azul, comenzó a caer sobre los dos, y Hinata, después de pasar largo rato entre los cálidos brazos de Naruto, comenzó a despertar, abriendo los ojos lentamente, observando lo primero que estaba frente a ella, el rostro pensativo de su novio.

-Naruto…- alcanzó a decir, aún se sentía débil, pero en definitiva mejor que agonizante. En cuanto escuchó su voz el ojiazul volteo de inmediato.

-¡Hinata!- sonrió ampliamente al ver que estaba bien y la abrazó.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte…- habló despacio, reordenando sus ideas.

-Tenías todo el derecho, tengo que explicarte que…-

-No…- alcanzó a callarlo con su mano –No digas nada, confío en ti…- sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados. Naruto no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era más de lo que podía esperar, no, algo que no se podía esperar, pero aún así no lo dejo pasar.

-Te dije que te diría todo, no quise decirte lo de Shion para no preocuparte, pero creo que fue un error…- bajó la cabeza recordando lo último que paso con ella cuando por fin lo liberó de su mira como objetivo, de eso ya podían tranquilizarse –No volverá a pasar, ella no volverá a intervenir, de veras- sujeto su mano mientras besaba sus dedos aún fríos. Pero Hinata aún tenía algo que decir.

-Yo también te oculté algo…- fue recuperando su postura tratando de erguirse de lo acurrucada que estaba sobre Naruto, pero los brazos de el no la dejaron.

-No puede ser grave…-

-Tal vez no…- volteo, no quería verlo a los ojos si recordaba cosas tristes.

-¿Qué es?- cuestionó su cohibición.

-No venía mucho al caso si estábamos y estamos juntos ahora- inició, pero más que secreto, parecía confesión, Naruto la veía extrañado –Es sobre… mi ex novio…- esas palabras hicieron mella en el rubio, esa palabra en los labios de su novia no le gustaba, pero siguió escuchándola con atención –Ocurrió hace tiempo, varios meses también, pero me dejó algo marcada por lo que pasó… alguien también trató de separarnos esa vez…- sereno su voz.

-¿De verdad?- eso le resultaba curioso, casi como repetir la historia en ambos casos, pero al permitirse amar de nuevo encontraron la verdadera felicidad al lado del otro.

Hinata asintió, paso saliva quedamente y prosiguió.

-Y lo logró, pero el se volvió frio al tratar de darme explicaciones cuando ocurrían esas cosas, hasta que el final no lo soportamos ninguno de los dos, y en medio de una discusión terminamos separándonos…- concluyó, imágenes de los dos en los momentos buenos y en los últimos y dañinos cruzaron por su mente. Del otro lado el rubio asimilaba sus palabras, comprendía más que nada en ese momento el que hubiera reaccionado así, así que la abrazó con más fuerza y después besarse con toda la paz del mundo, beso que al comenzar en algo sencillo, al segundo la necesidad por el otro apareció explorando la cavidad de su amante llenos de ansiedad. Los dos sabían en que situación se encontraban, perdidos y con probabilidades una a dos de morir si no encontraban la manera de regresar al hotel, lo cual estaba igual de difícil que definir el origen del universo en ese momento.

Ambos enamorados se levantaron y trataron de buscar una ruta que seguir, pero admirando el cielo, en un vano intento por querer interpretar el mapa que era, pasaron un rato abrazados mientras veían la aurora, difícil de ver para algunos, única como experiencia en toda la vida, y que estaban compartiendo juntos, disfrutándola. Hasta que una ventisca helada los distrajo al voltear a ver una extraña luz entre los arboles de su derecha.

Se miraron el uno al otro, tenía su toque de misterio, pero ya no perdían nada con ir a ver, por lo que los dos caminaron hacia aquel llano de donde la luz los había llamado, sorprendiéndolos a los dos al encontrarse con una antigua e intacta espada enterrada en la tierra, y atada al mango de la misma, volando al aire libre y hermosamente, una mascada liviana de color violeta, deslumbrando con un aura azul casi mágica a su alrededor. Ambos estaban incrédulos ¿podía ser que esa fuera…?

-Yuki no Yue ken…-

-La espada Luna de Nieve…- proclamaron los dos acercándose más, no podían estar más impresionados de haberla encontrado, al igual que felices.

-La leyenda era cierta Naruto…- voltearon a verse mutuamente, saltando de alegría y emoción, olvidando las penas, dejándolas a un lado para concentrarse en ese mito vuelto realidad.

-Eso significa…- voltearon a ver al cielo, el aurora boreal seguía moviéndose con su luz, y la luna estaba más bella y clara de lo que recordaban cuando de repente, la nieve que seguía cayendo, fue iluminada nuevamente por los colores de la aurora, haciendo que cada uno de los copos brillara con destellos de colores… -significa que esta es su suerte…- extendió su mano, después de derretirse la nieve el agua que quedaba brillaba poseyendo luz propia. Mágico. Dejó caer la gota al piso y volteó a ver a Hinata, disfrutaba de la nevada que estaba cayendo mirando hacia el cielo y todas las cosas maravillosas que había en el mientras la nieve aterrizaba en sus manos y cara, su sonrisa era preciosa, y el brillo de sus ojos perla destellaba como las propias estrellas. Hipnotizado por verla así, se acercó a ella tomándola de la cintura para poder admirarla de cerca.

En cuanto Naruto hizo esto Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, la piel sol del rubio, su cabello alborotado de color dorado, esos profundos ojos azules entrecerrados, podía jurar ver el cielo fusionado con el océano por el horizonte en ellos, y sus labios, curveados y deseables, atrayentes en ese rostro lleno de confianza que la miraba dulcemente, con la misma admiración con la que ella lo veía a el. Así que no lo pensaron mucho y se besaron, un dulce beso bajo las estrellas, la luz multicolor de la aurora y la luna, y la nieve azul que seguía cayendo…

*8*8*8*

Kakashi y Anko estaban despiertos aún, los chicos se habían quedado en el recibidor del hotel esperando respuestas de Hinata y Naruto, quien escapo furtivamente y con lo cual se asumió el que había ido a buscarla internándose al bosque también. Lo sorprendente del clima fue que a pesar de haber estado fatal horas antes ahora estaba más calmado que en el verano.

Los dos maestros estaban preocupados por los chicos, eran su responsabilidad, pero más que eso cercanos a ellos. La mayoría estaban despiertos salvo algunos que dormitaban ajenos a los remordimientos que los otros dos sentían por sus apuestas. Sasuke estaba parado junto a la ventana que daba hacía el mirador, y Temari, quien dormitaba siendo abrazada entre los brazos de Shikamaru a un lado de la chimenea, pensaba en la conversación que sostuvo con su amiga antes de que desapareciera ese mismo día, el que le siguiera preocupando el pasado que tuvo con Gaara y la intromisión de esa chica la hacía reflexionar bastante. Por otro lado los chicos estaban esparcidos, ninguno platicaba, solo esperaba sin importar que se estuvieran cayendo de sueño; Sakura e Ino compartían asiento en un sillón, usando de respaldo la espalda de su amiga, como si con ese contacto pudieran tranquilizarse la una a la otra. Y en una esquina, casi sin ser detectada, sentada con las piernas flexionadas hacia ella, se encontraba Shion, esperando de buena manera que no le hubiera pasado nada malo a Hinata, mientras Neji tomaba su decimoctava taza da café.

Sasuke había dejado a un lado sus reflexiones después de la llamada de su tío Madara hacía unos días que le avían venido a la mente, pues lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la imagen de Hinata pudiendo estar en peligrosas y diversas situaciones, no por nada les habían advertido, al igual que todos los años, el que no se añejaran de los lugares poblados hacia el bosque, pues podían perderse, y el clima no era predecible. Después con la ida de Naruto desobedeciendo las ordenes que le habían dado, pero sabiendo a la perfección que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo hiciera, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que regresaran a salvo, no quería tener que estar en dos funerales a la vez, odiaría la idea, era casi como regresar a la vez en que tuvo que estar en el entierro de sus padres cuando era niño, iniciando su odio hacía su hermano y su confianza hacía Madara. Pero después de suspirar para aclarar su mente y ser al menos no tan negativo, por la ventana, saliendo de entre la espesura de los arboles cubiertos de nieve, pudo divisar a sus dos amigos retornando después de tanto tiempo de angustia…

-Cumpliste tu palabra Naruto…- sonrió extrañamente.

-¡Son ellos!- gritó Kiba al verlos por entre las puertas de vidrio llamando la atención de todos, quienes de inmediato se aproximaron a ver si era cierto lo que decía, y en efecto, ahí estaban, Naruto cargando a Hinata mientras se acercaba a la puerta del hotel.

Tanto las autoridades como los demás pudieron respirar aliviados, Anko estaba que se arrancaba el cabello al verlos tan tranquilos después de haberlos preocupado tanto, estaba a punto de ir a decirle a Hinata lo mucho que debía sentirse culpable por haberlos angustiado de tal manera, pero Kakashi la detuvo a tiempo poniendo su brazo a su altura.

-¿Qué crees que haces Hakate?- volteó a verlo de mala manera, estaba enojada.

-Ya tienen suficiente ahora ¿no crees?- miró como sus amigos no dejaban de abalanzárseles entre enojados y felices por que hubieran regresado, hasta que Anko pudo ver como Sakura se acercaba hacia la pelinegra muy seria, no estaba conformada con que Ino le hubiera dicho que era una tonta al haber hecho lo que había hecho y que no lo volviera hacer justo antes de abrazarla.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó la pelinegra al verla así, al instante la otra comenzó a sacudirla fuertemente sujetándola de los brazos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Hinata? ¿Por qué?- repetía con lágrimas en los ojos justo antes de abrazarla fuertemente –No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos…-

-Sakura…- respondió a su abrazo también –Lo siento…-

-¿Ves?- le señalo Kakashi a la de ojos ocre, quien tuvo que admitir que por el momento su regaño sería algo que tendría que dejar para después.

Hinata miró por un momento a Temari al lado de Naruto, su amiga rubia tenía la mano derecha entrelazada con la de Shikamaru y una mirada seria, con su gesto era una sola pregunta para Hinata, pues aún estaba preocupada por lo que habían hablado antes, así que Hinata llegó hasta ella, viendo en una de las esquinas del recibidor a Shion sonriéndole con lágrimas en los ojos, no era una sonrisa de superioridad, era de resignación, por fin doblegada ante la realidad, esa única verdad que podía haber.

-No, ya no me importa ahora lo que paso- contestó a su amiga dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro de esta, quien por fin pudo dejarse abrazar y consentir con el de coleta. Pero después, al dejar un poco de espacio para los dos novios que acababan de realizar tal hazaña valiente, peligrosa e imprudente, ambos desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos dejando a los otros con miles de preguntas y algo enojados por haberlos dejado solos, pero deduciendo de inmediato la razón prefirieron no decir más.

-Anko- llamó a su compañera sin quitar la vista de su libro Icha Icha Paradise.

-¿Qué?- dijo de mala manera en voz molesta a Kakashi mientras movía la cuchara en su taza de café negro, mezclando de más el azúcar que le había puesto. Los dos estaban sentados en los sillones al lado de la chimenea.

-Aunque acabo de ganar la apuesta no te voy a cobrar nada- aseguró sin inmutarse ni un segundo.

-¿Qué?...- se quedó desconcertada analizando las palabras de su compañero de trabajo, incluso casi dejando caer su café…

*8*8*8*

Tomando su mano firmemente, los dos corrieron por los pasillos del hotel hasta llegar a aquella habitación vacía, la que le habían asignado por cortesía a Hinata cuando se desmayo en el escenario, aún no la había dejado, por lo que los dos la tomaron con su primera y única opción. Adentro estaba tibio, no había rastro de que hubiera estado alguien ahí ni habían prendido la calefacción, era casi como si la calidez de quien había estado en ella antes, durmiendo plácidamente esa mañana se hubiera quedado intacta, y esa sensación no hacía otra cosa más que embelesar a Naruto. Ambos se quitaron las chamarras, estaban mojadas por la nieve al igual que la mayoría de su ropa, por no decir toda, y cuando Hinata estornudo Naruto no pudo evitar preocuparse de que se hubiera enfermado al haber estado tanto tiempo a la fría intemperie.

-No es nada- se quito la mano de la nariz después de haberse cubierto con la palma.

-Deberías tomar algo- le recomendó.

-Tu también- se vieron antes de reír juntos, ninguno había querido admitir que a pesar del cálido ambiente de la habitación al estar mojadas sus ropas el frio de estas les llegaba hasta los huesos.

-Es curioso sabes…- comenzó Naruto mirando hacia el techo mientras Hinata lo veía sentada a su lado de la cama –De noche, solos, ropa mojada… me recuerda mucho aquella vez… ¿recuerdas?-bajo la mirada hacia ella con un destello de picardía al haber colocado sobre las mejillas de su chica un lindo sonrojo con deseo y pena a la vez…

-Cierto…- se limitó a decir mientras se levantaba e iba hacia el balcón abriendo las puertas de vidrio y madera pulida de color blanco. El cielo era el mismo, igual de bello e infinito, le encantaba mirar las estrellas.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- la siguió con un abrigo cálido y seco hasta ella cubriéndola con el en los hombros –Acabamos de evitar morir congelados y ahora buscas enfermarte de pulmonía...- puso sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-Fue la primera...- lo interrumpió distrayéndolo –La primera vez que nosotros...- trató de no cohibirse tanto en su presencia.

-Si...- consintió como pensaba volteando a ver al cielo, sabía a la perfección por que lo miraba tanto, hasta que de la nada, mirando ambos la bóveda celeste, captaron el momento justo en que ocurría una no tan común maravilla.

-Una estrella fugaz- Dijo emocionada Hinata.

-Pide un deseo- se atrevió a decirle a su novia al ver un dejo de fantasía en sus ojos.

-¿Qué no creías en los deseos?- le recordó la vez en que cruzaron cerca de un pozo y el simplemente vio algo tonto lanzar monedas al agua, por lo menos hasta que Hinata lanzo una deseando "felicidad eterna".

-Tampoco creías en las leyendas- se la regreso sutilmente al recordar cuando vieron la espada no hacía una hora, y de la cual juraron guardar el secreto de haberla visto, por lo menos entre ellos dos –Pero creo que si ya tengo lo que desearía solo queda pedir algo más...- la cercó a su cuerpo rodeándola por la cintura con un brazo mientras que con el otro acariciaba su mejilla.

-¿Qué?- lo miro a los ojos tratando de descubrir lo que traía entre manos.

-Nunca estar lejos de ti- pronuncio tiernamente mientras la derretía en un beso cariñoso y pasional a la vez.

-¿De verdad?- sonrió después de probar mutuamente sus labios, pero una noticia que había recibido antes la hizo recapacitar un poco, no por nada el día siguiente sería algo triste –Naruto...- comenzó a tratar de explicarse, el otro estaba tan ocupado deleitándose con el aroma de su cabello que solo asintió con un gruñido -Debo ir a América con mi padre para año nuevo- confesó algo triste mientras el otro regresó en si sorprendido por lo que acababa de decirle, pero viendo su depresión por ello también intento calmarse.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- pregunto nervioso por conocer la respuesta.

-Mañana- respondió con la mirada baja, pero recuperándose después -¿Vas a esperarme?- ante tal pregunta Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa más que besarla de nuevo ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso?

-¿Tu que crees?- sonrió calmando la presión de su corazón expectante, para ambos el padre de Hinata era tabú.

-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó cuando la cargó entre brazos llevándola de regreso a la habitación mientras cerraba tras de si la puerta del balcón un pie.

-Salvarte-

-¿De que?- lo miró curiosa

-Del frio-

-¿En el baño?- continuó preguntándole en su mismo juego mientras la metía en el y la bajaba para que estuviera a su lado.

-Si te quedas así te puedes enfermar- volteo encontrándose con su sonrisa y sonrojo cuando abrió la regadera dejando caer el agua de la llave caliente –Hoy seré tu doctor-

-Lo hubieras dicho antes- se acercó al rubio dejando caer al suelo el abrigo que le había puesto mientras lo abrazaba del cuello y lo besaba arrebatadamente, y este metía sus manos debajo de su playera disfrutando su lozana piel blanca con cariño y deseo a la vez, despertando lenta y calmadamente la lujuria de su chica.

-Estarás lejos mucho tiempo- aseguró besando su cuello y enredando entre sus dedos los finos y húmedos cabellos de Hinata, apretando entre sus labios el lóbulo del oído de la pelinegra.

-¿Te parece mucho cinco días?-

-Si- aseguro desnudando su espalda hasta quitarle la playera azul que llevaba puesta y dejarla solo con el sostén negro de encajes que traía abajo –Para mi es mucho tiempo- comenzó a besar su pecho, sellando con cada caricia su piel, estampándola con amor, tatuándola con vigor –Por eso debemos estar más tiempo juntos mientras podamos- continuo regresando a su boca y explorando ambos más profundamente la cavidad del otro, batallando entre sus lenguas y bailando a la vez con las mismas, hasta que Hinata lo detuvo separándose para besar su frente, su mejilla y susurrarle al oído.

-Hagamos que dure...-

Lo beso de igual forma para después dirigirse al mueble del lavabo y prender una vela aromática que le había regalado Temari ese mismo día, y después apagar la luz, pero antes de que pudiera moverse al menos, Naruto ya había llegado hasta ella, acorralándola entre la puerta y su cuerpo por la parte de atrás. Hinata podía sentir los músculos del rubio en todo su esplendor al igual que su miembro pegado a sus muslos de una manera muy provocadora, incendiándola, sobretodo al sentir su respiración en su cuello.

-Te amo- alcanzó a decir después de soltar un gemido excitándose.

Lo único que provoco con esas palabras fue que Naruto se reincorporara quitándose la playera el también mientras se lanzaba contra ella estrellándola en la pared, besándose con frenesí, mientras el mantenía sujeta una de sus muñecas y con la otra rodeaba su cintura, acariciando su espalda y saboreando el aroma de su cabello. Ella enredaba su cabello cruzando su brazo por su varonil cuello, fue solo cuestión de tiempo estando así para que los dos comenzaran a excitarse mutuamente.

-Yo te amo más...-

Sus cuerpos estaban apretados, no había centímetro entre ellos. Las curvas de Hinata siendo delineadas por sus grandes y fuertes manos le producían la más emoción más alentadora a todo, las delicadas y suaves manos de Hinata recorriendo su esculpida espalda, tocando y masajeando suavemente su piel lo estaba calentando también. Así que no quiso esperar mucho para quitarle la negra prenda que se interponía entre los dos pechos de la joven, los redondos, bien proporcionados y deseables pechos con los cuales comenzó a jugar con su boca, succionándolos y provocando que estos se irguieran.

Sonriendo por el resultado y viéndola más hermosa de cómo la había visto antes no pudo evitar colocar esa mirada seductora y juguetona a la vez cuando la ojiperla jugo con sus pensamientos al bajar hasta su entrepierna y abrir el cierre de sus jeans con los dientes y con ambas manos descubrirlo de esta prenda al dejarlos hasta su tobillos, pero el quería hacerla sufrir por desearlo tanto como el la deseaba a ella, así que la regreso arriba en un dejo de pasión, desabrochando sus pantalones y violando su ropa interior hasta llegar a su sexo y comenzar a explorarla con los dedos mientras que con el otro brazo la rodeaba de la cintura pegándola a su pecho, con sus senos rígidos sobre su piel, haciendo que ardiera más su piel, que explotara en el las más divinas sensaciones al saberla solo suya.

-Na... Naruto...- pronunciaba su nombre embriagada en una ola de placer, sintiendo todo a flor de piel, hundiéndose en el mar de la lujuria con cada movimiento del rubio en su interior. Su acción hacía que ella arqueara la espalda cual felina –Ah... Na... Na... Naruto... ah... AH...-

Posando sus brazos en su cuello Hinata besaba los hombros de su amante mientras soltaba gemidos de placer por lo que el le provocaba, embriagándola, desquiciándola. El que el fuera capaz de enloquecerla de tal forma la hacía querer revancha, por lo que cuando Naruto la dejo, una vez sintiendo el aumento en la humedad del interior de su cuerpo, Hinata bajo ambas manos hasta el miembro del rubio, bajando su ropa interior hasta dejarlo expuesto, el puso sus manos sobre sus muñecas antes de que ella llegara hasta su miembro, pero con solo ver sus ojos igual de clementes que los suyos, la dejo libre.

Poniendo una sola mano sobre el, sintiéndolo caliente y recto, se dedicó a presionarlo con fuerza mientras le aplicaba una dulce condena al martirizarlo con placer moviéndolo de arriba a bajo, subiendo y bajándolo en medio de movimientos repetidos, llenos de sensaciones y alimentando su libido.

-Ah... Hinata...- pronunció su nombre con dificultad, arcadas de placer lo convulsionaban haciéndolo hacía atrás, siendo ahora el quien era sometido por la otra, pero no por mucho tiempo –Hi... Hinata... detente...- tomo su mano halándola hacia el para devorar su boca. Acto seguido, completamente desnudos la cargo entre sus brazos, rodeando con sus piernas su cintura, la llevó a la ducha con apuro, metiéndose bajo la caída del agua y cerrando la puerta de la misma detrás de el.

Una vez adentro, y aún cargándola, la pego contra la pared aún besándose apasionadamente justo antes de penetrarla. Sus gemidos en todo el acto se llegaron a escuchar solo hasta la habitación, era un hotel después de todo. Juntos tomaron su ritmo, avanzando en algunas ocasiones, aumentando la velocidad, incluso llegando a probar en nuevas posiciones, empotrándola en la pared y haciendo subir y bajar sus caderas conforme la embestía con su miembro erecto atrás. Nada de lo que hacían dejaba de estar lleno de amor, uniendo no solo sus cuerpos en uno solo, sino que fundiendo sus almas en medio de ese vigoroso éxtasis también.

Consumieron todo lo que quedaba de la noche y parte de la madrugada del nuevo día amándose, se habían quedado solos con el vapor después cerrar el agua de la regadera al querer solo sentir las caricias del otro, hasta que los dos, cansados, por fin pudieran dar por terminada su entrega.

-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-...-*-

*8*8*8*

Al día siguiente todos los alumnos de Konoha Gakuen llevaron sus cosas al camión, era tiempo de regresar a casa. Temari y Shikamaru prometieron reencontrase una vez estuvieran en Tokyo; Sakura e Ino trataron de sentarse cerca de Sasuke nuevamente, pero este huyo hasta donde estaban sus amigos, por lo menos ellos no lo fastidiarían todo el tiempo; Shion se sentó donde nadie pudiera verla, la noche anterior Neji la había encontrado llorando y le explico lo que paso y como fue que ayudo a Naruto después, aunque a pesar de haberse enojado con ella al final prefirió tratarla como otro ser humano. Naruto y Hinata volvieron a sentarse juntos, no hablarían con nadie hasta pasado un tiempo y que quitaran esa cara de pervertidos al verlos.

Al llegar Hinata les tuvo que informar a los demás de su viaje esa misma tarde, pero se quedaron de ver en la escuela en cuanto ella regresara, puesto que las vacaciones no eran tan largas y al día siguiente de año nuevo regresarían, encontrándose de nuevo para tal vez ir por un poco de sushi pasando un tiempo de calidad entre amigas, sobre todo ahora que se habían enterado de que Temari estaría con ellas en la escuela. En realidad la rubia era buena estudiante y se le había dado la oportunidad de pasar ya directamente a la universidad, pero atraída por un joven moreno de coleta decidió estudiar su carrera en Konoha y no en Akai Mizu sen do.

Sasuke se desapareció una vez arribados todos, pues tenía unas cosas que arreglar para un inesperado encuentro con su tío fuera del país, y habiéndole dado instrucciones precisas tenía poco tiempo que perder.

Neji y su prima llegaron a la mansión exclusivamente para sacar ropa y meter nueva a las maletas. El castaño estaba algo serio, incluso le hizo algunos comentarios a Hinata sobre lo que había pasado con Naruto y de si estaba cometiendo un error al quererlo tanto, pero ella simplemente negaba cualquier cosa mencionando lo bueno de el, así que la dejo en paz, aunque no le agradó nada cuando dijo que el rubio estaría en el aeropuerto para despedirla.

-Como si no pasaran suficiente tiempo juntos...-

Cuando llamaron a los pasajeros de su vuelo Hinata y Naruto se dieron el último abrazo antes de volver a verse, dentro de cinco días exactamente, y ambos primos se dirigieron hacía el anden.

El Uzumaki se quedó viendo partir a su novia un tiempo más, hasta que por fin, por los grandes ventanales del lugar, vio perderse el avión, casi persiguiéndola con la mirada hasta que desapareciera. No vio conveniente pasar mucho tiempo ahí si no tenía nada que hacer, pero de todas formas no tenía nada que hacer un su casa, Sasuke no estaba y su padrino tampoco, pues cuando llegó a su departamento se encontró con una postal deseándole felices fiestas y pidiéndoles disculpas por no haber podido pasar esa Navidad con el. Total, son japoneses, no debía importar una celebración llevada hasta ellos por medio de la globalización... ¿cierto?

-Aún así voy a extrañar al viejo- se dijo a si mismo pagando la cuenta del ramen que había pasado a comer en uno de los negocios del aeropuerto, y fue ahí, cuando pudo ver un rostro conocido que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo que lo sorprendió... – ¿Gaara?...- preguntó al aire haciendo que el otro volteara al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Naruto?- lo reconoció de inmediato, ambos amigos fueron a saludarse alegremente compartiendo sonrisas -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- le preguntó.

-Lo mismo digo niño rico, hace siglos desde ese campamento y no pudimos recibir ni una sola carta tuya, ¡pero que buen amigo!- se quejó.

-Lo siento, es que he estado bastante ocupado...- se excuso ante el otro.

-Ya lo se pequeño millonario- le dio de codazos al pelirrojo.

-Hey, no es para tanto...-

-Si claro, ya quisiera tener tu suerte...- sonrió de lado a lado.

-Créeme que no- se atrevió a responderle.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? si lo tienes todo- lo miro raro.

-Te aparta mucho de a quienes más quieres...- contestó algo serio y callando al otro.

-Vaya, que fuerte...- dejo escapar el rubio.

-Pero no hay de que preocuparse, es más, me acabo de inscribir en tu escuela- lo animó dándole semejante noticia.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?, ¡Genial!, ¡así podemos hacer todas las bromas pesadas que queramos!- gritó eufórico.

-Tampoco seas tan inmaduro, estoy aquí por los estudios y negocios- aclaró bajándole los ánimos que acababa de darle.

-Huy, pero que serio-

-Aparte, es raro encontrarte aquí ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Qué no tu ya vivías en Tokyo?-

-¿Ah? Vine a despedir a alguien, pero ahora que te encontré no me despegare de ti hasta que respondas todas mis preguntas y vayamos con los demás a darles las buenas nuevas de que estas aqui- Gaara sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda –Pero primero ¿Por qué te inscribiste en mi escuela?-

-¿Acaso importa?-

-Simple curiosidad- renegó el rubio.

-Claro…- lo miró como fisgón, pero por supuesto que no le diría la verdadera razón de estar ahí, había estado viajando durante días tratando de hallar a Hiashi o Neji para llegar a Hinata, pero nada, nadie le decía nada, incluso llegó a perder la fe, hasta que decidió inscribirse en la misma escuela que ella para que no hubiera manera de equivocarse de sitio esta vez –Por su nivel académico- mintió.

-Vaya cerebrito, se nota que se necesitan sesos para volverse millonario...- murmuró molestando a Gaara, su amigo no había cambiado mucho en su personalidad.

-Ya vas a empezar- tomo su maleta caminando hacia la salida.

-Hey Gaara, espera, no he terminado contigo aún...- fue a alcanzarlo para irse juntos -¡Gaara!-…

* * *

Al fin las vacaciones se les acabaron y regresaran a la escuela, pero no sin antes de que Hinata tenga que asistir a una peculiar reunión en Estados Unidos con su padre y... jejejeje... T-T no es para reírse, la están usando como títere para mover las fichas de su mundo de inversiones...

Sasuke, oh Sasuke, no sabes en la que te quieres meter... eso de que quieras jugar sucio esta mal*.*

Y Gaara, oh cielos Gaara, amigo de tu rival... y aún no lo sabes ;.;

Y Orochimaru, oh Orochimaru... ¡espera! Aún falta para que hagas tu aparición... L_L

Besos

Vixen


	23. Poseen la llave de tu celda de cristal

Atrapada, atrapada sin salida se encuentra… ¿Qué clase de vida es esa? ¿Qué no puede ser feliz por una sola vez en su vida? ¿Qué no puede escapar de sus problemas? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas son así? ¿Por qué?...

De nuevo encerrada en esa jaula de cristal y oro, rodeada de piedras y metales preciosos, inumerables gemas invaluables, toda clase de lujos y comodidades… pero consumiendo tu felicidad, alejándote cada vez más de la realidad, dejándote sola en la penumbra de la oscuridad…

…Escapa…

* * *

Apenas había subido al avión cuando sintió un extraño presentimiento recorrerle la espina respecto a ese viaje que estaba haciendo, era casi como si lo hubieran llevado a rastras. Su tío le había explicado que tenía algo que ver con Itachi y su futuro, pero al poner en claro que sería algo sentimental y no de negocios no quiso asistir, aunque termino yendo solamente para no decir que era mal hermano…

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

Itachi Uchiha era un hombre ocupado, tenía veintidós años cumplidos y era dueño de su tiempo y vida, creo una pequeña empresa dedicada a la construcción, pues al final se había salido de su carrera de comercio dejando atrás Japón para estudiar y convertirse en arquitecto en América, y saliendo de la universidad inmediatamente improviso su empresa con su amigo de la escuela, Kisame, el cual le era muy unido, y juntos estaban progresando. Ambos venían de Japón, y siempre que quería hablar sin que los demás les entendieran hablaban entre ellos japonés dejando a los demás impresionados por lo increíbles que llegaban a ser, solo que Kisame no sabía nada de que Itachi resultara ser heredero de una de las más importantes empresas de oriente: los Bancos Sharingan, por lo que se sorprendió bastante cuando este le pidió que lo acompañara a la fiesta que se daría esa navidad, pues no quería estar solo entre tanta… ¿exuberancia? o… ¿maldad?...

**Capitulo veintitrés:** Poseen la llave de tu celda de cristal

-¿Es por tu hermano no es cierto?- preguntó viendo por la ventana del departamento que compartían juntos en los Ángeles, vivir en una ciudad tan poco común y trabajar para gente del espectáculo construyendo sus mansiones no era nada despreciable… -Es por el ¿cierto?...- volteo a verlo sosteniendo en su mano la lata de cerveza que acababa de abrir.

-No es solo por eso…- contestó extendido en el sofá doble de la lujosa y moderna sala, aunque hablando en términos de toda la casa era más un lobby.

-¿Aún te culpa por lo que paso?...- se acercó ofreciéndole que tomar, pero el otro solo negó con la cabeza.

-El no es el único que se culpa, pero no es eso esta vez…- se toco las sienes recordando malas experiencias en el pasado de su familia.

-Vaya… debe ser algo delicado para que te hayas estresado de esta manera…- sorbió un poco de su bebida -¿Qué es entonces?- continuó mirando a su amigo extrañado.

-Ya te lo había dicho antes, dentro de unas cuantas horas conoceré mi destino- callo tratando de razonar como fue que terminó aceptando la propuesta de Madara, ni el mismo se creía haber dicho que si a semejante tontería.

-Si, ya lo se- hablo el otro algo protestante –Pero de todos modos, no entiendo como es que te enredaste en todo esto… es vil- dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto y sintiendo pena por quien aún no había conocido y que ya sabía lo que sería de su vida por adelantado.

-Créeme cuando te digo que yo tampoco lo se. Creo que fue… un momento de debilidad…- miraba al techo reflexivo… pudo escuchar a la perfección el momento justo en que el otro escupía su trago al escucharlo ¿Itachi diciendo tal cosa?

-¿Debilidad?-hablaba con sarcasmo –No me digas. Eres un hombre perseguido por decenas de mujeres y sin embargo te dejas influenciar para decidir con quien pasaras el resto de tu vida. Es obsceno hasta para la podredumbre de la sociedad, aún en los más altos rangos- confirmó prendiendo la televisión y topándose con otro de esos reality shows de gente denigrándose y haciendo el ridículo con fin de ganar audiencia telespectadora.

-Dime que parte del mundo no lo es- continuó contrariando.

-Si el mundo lo hace no significa que tu lo hagas también, de hecho en este siglo ya es mal visto por si no lo sabías…- se paro del sofá entregándole en la mano el control remoto de la televisión – ¿No crees que es hora de tomar el control de tu vida? Toma entre tus manos lo que quiere hacer de ella, no dejes que tu tío te maneje así- Itachi apagó el televisor, las voces de más le perturbaban la mente.

-Es lo que hago- le devolvió el dispositivo a su amigo mientras se ponía de pie dirigiéndose a las escaleras del segundo piso yendo a cambiarse para la reunión –Pero una corazonada me dice que debo esperar hasta hoy y decidir que hacer después, uno nunca sabe con que pueda encontrarse en el camino…- dijo dándole la espalda mientras subía los escalones rumbo a una refrescante ducha.

-Claro…- habló sarcástico antes de tomar la cerveza que el otro rechazo, sentarse en el mullido sofá y prender la tele de nuevo –Creo que ahora si enloqueciste Itachi…-

*8*8*8*

-¡¡Hinata!!- corrió una pequeña de doce años a abrazar a una pelinegra de abrigo marrón que acababa de cruzar el umbral de hotel. La pequeña Hyuuga había reconocido a su hermana desde que bajo de la limosina, se la había pasado pegada a la ventana, con los ojos colgados en el vidrio desde hacía varias horas…

-Hanabi, hola ¿Cómo estas?- respondió a su abrazo igual de cariñosa que su hermanita -¿Me extrañaste?-

-No tanto- bromeo la otra –Pero lo que si extrañaba era ver a la familia reunida, de verdad me entristecí cuando Neji me dijo que no nos veríamos este año…- puso cara de puchero o borrego a medio morir.

-Si, me di cuenta…- recordó el como Neji había decidido que el que fuera a entregar recados a su prima menor sería ella y no el, pues no tenía tiempo ni ganas de estar escuchando sus quejas y berrinches por las cosas.

-Bueno, y cuéntame hermana ¿Qué tanto hiciste en tus vacaciones? ¿Qué pasó con tu novio?- comenzó a preguntar hasta por lo que no debía.

-¿Mi que?...- se puso toda roja al recordar lo que esa misma madrugada estaba disfrutando arrebatadoramente encendida en pasión dentro de la regadera con Naruto…

-Si, ¿Qué pasó con Gaara? ¿Recuerdas?- la trajo de vuelta a la realidad de un buen viaje fuera de la Tierra.

-Ah, era eso…- rio algo ingenua mientras la otra cuestionaba con su gesto lo que pudo haber pensado su hermana mayor.

-Escuche que rompiste con el, eso no es bueno, se veían muy bien juntos, admite que Gaara es cruelmente guapo…- mantenía pensamientos en su mente no dignos de alguien de su edad.

-¿Cruelmente?-

-Si, cruel, por no estar conmigo- contesto aclarando su idea a la otra con una risa.

-Puede ser, pero no es el indicado para mi- confesó mientras la otra volteaba algo curiosa por la respuesta, lo que había visto la última vez y oído era que estaban tan enamorados que nunca se iban a separar ¿Cómo fue entonces que los dos terminaron? -¿No quieres mejor que te cuente sobre mis vacaciones?, hay mucho que tienes que saber sobre el Valle de la montaña Aoi, es un bello lugar que me gustaría que algún día conocieras, sobre todo por la leyenda del Yoake…-

-¿Leyenda?...-

-Es una larga historia…- se la llevó caminando hacía la cafetería para pasar un tiempo juntas de calidad, por lo menos antes de que llegara su padre y, haciendo distinciones entre ellas, se volviera a sentir inferior, aunque la verdad ya no le importaba tanto lo que su padre pensara de ella, contando con el apoyo de Naruto se sentía única e irrepetible, casi realizada.

*8*8*8*

Bajando de su avión pudo ver como una limosina ya lo estaba esperando, típico, su tío no le daba la espalda a quien consideraba el mejor de la familia después de que Itachi lo dejó todo para ir a buscar su camino a Estados Unidos… Por esa razón se sorprendió mucho cuando se enteró sobre tratos con su hermano y su posible regreso a la empresa. ¿Qué clase de tratos podían ser si el ya estaba tan cerca de la silla de supremo control? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera una posibilidad de que regresara a ser el primogénito?

Definitivamente el estrés lo estaba matando, aún sonando tan trillado para su juventud, vida corta para el si planeaba vivirla con lujo de extravagancias, rodeado de mujeres, dueño de medio mundo, aplastando a sus enemigos como insectos. Una llamada no le haría daño a nadie, solo que si su amigo estaba acompañado de quien creía que estaría a su lado le urgiría un trago de inmediato.

_-¿Hai?-_ escuchó del otro lado de la línea, sonaba que estaba en la calle, su sospecha anterior estaba a punto de ser confirmada.

-¿De noche a estas horas dobe? Ya regresaste a las andadas ¿no es cierto?- hablo algo pesado, pero igual de frio, natural en su personalidad.

_-¡Sasuke!-_ lo reconoció de inmediato el rubio –_Estoy celebrando, no significa que vaya a embriagarme demasiado…-_ hablo algo eufórico.

-¿En serio?- sacó el sarcasmo recóndito de su ser.

-_Bueno, tal vez si estoy algo bebido, pero se debe a una ocasión especial_- continuó alardeando –_No tienes idea que quien esta conmigo en este momento…_- ahí estaba, de nuevo le restregaría en la cara el que estaba con Hinata _–¡¡Es Gaara!!-_ gritó como loco.

-¿Qué?...- fue haciendo memoria, ese campamento tonto al que su padre le obligó a ir por querer pasar un tiempo solo sin nadie que lo fastidiara, y que a pesar de haber aborrecido estar ahí en un principio conoció a los que después se convertirían en sus compañeros de escuela y amigos -¿Ese fantasma? ¿Qué lo trae por Tokio?-

-_Si, el también te quiere y te extraña… je je…-_ se burló de los dos.

-No estas en condiciones de hablar ahora teme, mejor te dejo-

-_Bueno, como quieras, pero te informo que se inscribió en nuestra escuela para este semestre, vamos a ser compañeros todos de nuevo…_- rio haciendo planes en su cabeza.

-No, no volveremos a hacer esa bomba de humo Naruto- le advirtió al rubio recordándole los problemas que había causado cuando eran niños, incluso llamaron a la policía y hubo varios heridos, y solo por una inocente broma…

_-¡¿Tu también?! ¡Pero que aburridos!-_ se quejó del otro lado, Sasuke prefirió colgar, acababa de estacionarse la limosina a donde tenía que llegar, y curiosamente era un hotel Ai Suna Inn, pero que coincidencia tan… ¿extraña?...

Justo en el momento en que bajo del lujoso vehículo otro se estacionó saliendo de el aquella persona a la que no tenía ganas de ver, su hermano mayor. Cuando Itachi sintió su fría mirada en su presencia no se le hizo difícil deducir que era su hermano el que lo estaba observando, por lo que saludo solamente con una sonrisa, misma que el Uchiha menor devolvió con una mueca de disgusto y odio en los ojos, casi podía jurar que salían fuego de los mismos.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…- murmuró bajo siendo solo escuchado por su amigo que salía detrás de el.

-_Itachi…-_

Cuando se presentaron con su tío este los recibió cordialmente, con una extraña y perversa sonrisa en la cara, Sasuke no tenía idea de que se trataba todo aquello, pero su hermano si, y no muy conforme con eso se dirigieron al salón que rentaron para ir a entrevistar a esos supuestos clientes, futuros asociados o lo que sea que fueran a hacer, esta vez nadie le había dicho nada al pelinegro más joven, y estando en desventaja al estar platicando entre ellos su tío e Itachi, y este venir acompañado del otro, deseó no haberse metido en ese asunto. Solo que por alguna extraña razón de apariencia quería que toda la familia estuviera reunida, por lo menos lo que quedaba de ella, por que unida y grande no eran.

Caminaban dirigidos hacia el salón principal del hotel cuando escucho voces del interior, recias y estiradas, como cualquier persona rica, de la cual estaba acostumbrado el azabache, gente con máscaras hipócritas de gusto o superioridad, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con algo que no esperaba encontrar.

*8*8*8*

Otro bostezo y su padre le daría una bofetada.

-Tengo sueño Hinata, no se que hacer, tengo que seguir despierta- le susurró a su hermana mientras las lagrimas de cansancio la delataban.

-Tranquila- le ofreció una taza de café negro –Prueba con esto ahora, se que no te gusta el café, pero te ayudara en lo que traen el refresco frio que pedí para ti-

-Gracias…- la tomo entre sus manos haciendo muecas de disgusto por aquella bebida que en su infantil opinión sabía horrible, pero era necesario.

-¿Están bien?- se acerco Neji, su tío los veía a todos helado con su corazón de piedra.

-Si, es solo que Hanabi no esta acostumbrada a estar despierta tan tarde…- explicó, la cara de Neji se volvió algo angustiada –Descuida, ya lo estamos arreglando- los calmaba a ambos siendo que estaba igual de intranquila que ellos, su padre no le había dicho nada, su relación había cambiado desde que ella escapo con Naruto y regreso teniendo una larga y reveladora charla, pero viéndolo como estaba ahora solo lo definía de una sola manera: igual de duro y estricto que siempre. No había cambiado nada en lo absoluto…

Hiashi miraba a su familia arrinconada platicando, su hija menor se ocultaba bebiendo en una copa el refresco que Hinata había ordenado que le trajeran, Neji las protegía con su mirada y estando cerca de ellas, pero Hinata, en su opinión ya no tendría nada de que preocuparse. Desde que vio lo débil que era al pasar de los años desde esa vez en que la tuvo que someter a hipnosis supo que era una perdida de tiempo, no se superaría a si misma con ese nerviosismo y timidez, por lo menos su otra hija y su sobrino lo obedecían y eran igual de astutos que el, pero ese día los veía a todos del lado de su hija mayor, cohibidos por su actitud dura y desconcertados del porque estaban ahí. No es que fuera que todas sus reuniones familiares eran la gran cosa de alegría y diversión, pero ese día ese lugar podría ser comparado con un cementerio…

-Tonta niña…- dijo para si mismo la cabeza de familia –Ya lo habías hecho una vez, te atreviste a subestimarme, pero que ilusa, nadie puede hacerme esto a mi, sobre todo al tener ahora con que amenazarte…- clavó en su mente al novio de su hija riendo y jugando con ella mientras caminaban por la calle, ese rubio sonsacador… –Ahora ya no podrás negarte a todo lo que te pida que hagas…-

-Hiashi- se escuchó una voz desde la puerta una vez abierta esta, todos habían volteado a ver de quien se trataba. Al escuchar ese nombre Sasuke quito la mirada de fastidio del suelo para poner atención si se trataba del hombre del que creía que se trataba, y si, en efecto, era el dirigente de los bancos Byakugan, y del otro lado estaba el resto de su familia, mirándolos de la misma forma solemne que los de su grupo lo hacían, a excepción de una, una chica que el conocía…

-Hinata…- hablo a penas audible para el que estaba de junto, el cual resultaba ser Kisame quien volteo a ver al joven algo extrañado, y después mirar a su amigo del otro lado, el cual lo miraba igual que el.

-_Así que la conoces…-_

-Madara…- se aproximo a sus invitados –Adelante, bienvenidos- hizo un ademan con la mano por pura cortesía –Déjenme presentarles a mi familia- los llamó, a lo cual los otros acudieron, Hinata estaba igual de sorprendida que Sasuke por encontrase ahí, y que decir de su primo, se le crisparon los nervios por ver al amigo del rubio baka novio de su prima –Este es mi sobrino Neji- presentó –Mi hija menor Hanabi, y mi primogénita, Hinata- colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la pelinegra que observaba a Madara antes de hacer una reverencia igual que los demás la hicieron antes saludando.

-Un placer…-

-Vaya, es más hermosa de lo que me había imaginado Hiashi- comento Madara, Itachi llegó a poner sus ojos sobre la ojiblanca, tenía razón, era hermosa, deslumbrantemente bella… Tal vez las cosas si podrían funcionar… pero… era tan joven… -Este es mi sobrino Itachi, el mayor, y este Sasuke, su hermano- señalo al igual que ambos afirmaban solo con la cabeza, entre hombres había respeto, pero estaban jugando un juego peligroso en ese momento, todos lo sentían así en el aire… -Kisame- señalo –Socio de Itachi…-…presentó también, cuanta importancia ¿Por qué carajos había aceptado ir con el a tal reunión?...

-Por favor, la cena será traída en un momento- les indicó a todos Hiashi para que tomaran asiento en la mesa. Todo un salón del tamaño de una casa para una simple cena… puros negocios que!

-¿Puedo?- se aproximó a sentarse Sasuke al lado de Hinata.

-Claro, como gustes- le sonrió, incluso a Itachi le llamó la atención esto.

-Tío- se aproximó a el, estaban sentados juntos, el enfrente de Hinata, puesto así estratégicamente –Es demasiado joven…- aseguró mirándolo casi matadoramente, pero no era nada para Madara.

-No seas imprudente, solo son cinco años de diferencia ¿Qué preferirías a la menor?- sugirió a Hanabi en su conversación, la perversidad de sus intenciones era insana…

-Así que… tengo que fingir que no te conozco…- comenzó a hablar Sasuke.

-Creo que no, después de todo vamos a la misma escuela…- calló un rato –No pensé encontrarte aquí…- le susurro.

-Yo tampoco… Pero eres mi salvación de tener que soportar a mi hermano todo este tiempo…- Hinata volteó a mirarlo algo extraña, pero sabía como se sentía el por la muerte de sus padres en ese accidente de auto.

-Puedo decir lo mismo- confesó captando por completo la mirada del Uchiha –Entre nosotros mi primo, mi hermana y yo nos llevamos bien, de verdad somos una familia, pero a pesar de todo lo que hablamos mi padre y yo,… al estar con nosotros tiene ese efecto de volverlos sus lacayos, y es por que ellos lo quieren así, le tienen el respeto que merece, pero yo…- bajo la cabeza un segundo, pero al instante se recupero algo exaltada –Oh, cielos, yo hablando mal de el…- se sonrojo nerviosa llevándose ambas manos a las cara con vergüenza.

-Tranquila ¿Crees que yo diría algo?- respiró aliviada –De hecho, aunque mi tío sea la persona más apegada a mi no termina de caerme bien…- provoco un silencio antes de que ella riera.

-Somos crueles…- sonrió –pero es la verdad…- hizo que Uchiha también sonriera, reacción notada de nuevo por su hermano.

-Entonces ustedes dos ya se conocían…- interrumpió Itachi poniendo roja a Hinata y una expresión de fastidio nuevamente en la cara de su hermano, y solo hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta de que todos lo habían estado observando desde hacía ya un tiempo, tal vez no escuchando la conversación, pero de que se llevaban bien juntos era más que obvio.

-Ah, discúlpenos Itachi-san, bajo la cabeza la pelinegra.

-Estamos en la misma escuela, somos compañeros de salón- aclaró Sasuke.

-Eso es si que es una sorpresa…- volteó a ver a Hiashi Madara.

-Si, lo es…- masculló.

Sus miradas retadoras tal cuchillos filosos o armas de fuego solo se detuvieron al llegar los del hotel con la cena.

-Nosotros estamos aquí para aclarar unas cosas de viejos amigos entre Hiashi y yo, asuntos que estaban relacionados con su padre- les habló a los dos hermanos.

-¿Qué clase de asuntos?- preguntó Sasuke a su tío.

-Delicados a tratar aquí- lo calló aquel hombre.

-Hanabi- la llamó su padre –Tu y Neji están invitados a la competencia estatal de clavados mañana por la mañana- les indico mientras los otros dos asentían.

-¿Clavados?- le brillaron los ojos a Hinata, pero viendo la severa mirada de su padre la deprimió al entender que ella no iría, y por eso lo había hecho, por eso esa competencia, para que le doliera y la desilusionara un poco más de lo le iba a hacer en un futuro.

*8*8*8*

Al día siguiente Sasuke se levantó de golpe, ignoraba el cambio de horario, parecía estar programado para levantarse en ese preciso momento, no le importaba ser cruel o que fuera algo equivocado, quería pasar esos cinco días al lado de Hinata sin que Naruto estuviera cerca, pero cual no fue su sorpresa que al llegar a su habitación no había nadie.

-¿Hina?- contestó Hanabi cuando el Uchiha le preguntó sobre su hermana mientras iba de salida para encontrarse con Neji e ir a esa competencia prometida por su padre –Creí que lo sabías, tu hermano la invitó a conocer Hollywood…- ahora si, eso era peor que tener que quitársela a su amigo y sentir remordimientos, tendría que quitársela a su amigo, sentir remordimientos y en cima tener que competir con su hermano mayor para conquistarla…

¿Qué acaso era mercancía? Esos inconscientes no tomaban en cuenta sus sentimientos, trataban de ganarse un corazón que ya tenía dueño…

Pero su plan estaba bien formulado se viera con el cristal con el que se viera…

-Ya es demasiado tarde Neji…- se preocupó Hanabi al ser más de las tres de la madrugada y que su hermana no hubiera llegado aún, gracias al truco de su hermana para no quedarse dormida ya llevaba su cuarta botella de refresco de dos litros en todo ese tiempo, y había ido al baño en más de tres ocasiones-

-Lo se, ella no acostumbra llegar a estas horas… respondió igual de angustiado que su prima –_aunque lo raro aquí es que Hiashi ni siquiera le ponga importancia, no ha querido ser interrumpido en su habitación desde hace horas…-_ comenzó a sospechar algo, hasta que sus ideas se le esfumaron al ver saliendo del elevador a Itachi y Hinata platicando como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Eso fue emocionante, no creí que ellos ganaran- aseguró con una sonrisa llena de alegría.

-Si, lo se, su música es plástica y comercial, pero logró llamar la atención de tanto público juvenil que les dieron a ellos la victoria-

-Si, eso es odioso, pero no importa, tuve la oportunidad de ver en vivo a mi grupo favorito, ¡Es la segunda vez que puedo estar en un concierto de ellos!, ¿Sabias que ellos hicieron la canción del próximo éxito de taquilla para el verano?-

-Si, la tengo en mi celular y en mi iPod, aunque ellos no quieran ser comerciales la gente los ama por lo que son…- calló por un rato, se dio cuenta de que hablaba con ella casi tan informal y amistoso como con Kisame, tuvo que aclarar la mente con respecto a eso -¿A ti también te gustan?-

-Claro que si- respondió.

-No creí que te gustara este género de música así como a mi, pero… no se, si tienes tiempo mañana va a haber una firma de autógrafos de la banda en una plaza comercial que acaban de abrir y…

-Me encantaría- sonrió.

-Excelente ¿paso por ti mañana?-

–Claro- contestó –Se de alguien a quien también le encantaría tener un autógrafo de ellos- aseguró imaginando en su mente.

-¿De verdad? ¿Quién?- preguntó algo curioso aquel Uchiha, obligación o no Hinata le había caído bastante bien, y no podía negar que al ser atractiva, inteligente y, a pesar de lo tímida, teniendo esa pasión se había sentido atraído por ella…

-Mi novio…- le soltó de la nada como un balde de agua helada sombre la cabeza.

El ya estaba haciendo planes para enamorarla viendo algunos resultados, y su tío y su socio le proponen una unión de las dos empresas al ser los primogénitos ellos y casarse cuando se entera que tiene novio…

Hinata fue llamada por su padre para hablar con ella seriamente sobre el por que estaba ahí, todo lo que le había dicho era que mantuviera al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha lejos para poder atender sus negocios con Madara sin intromisiones, no quiso hacerlo, pero al pensar que ella y Sasuke serían los que estarían con el aceptó. Pero las verdaderas intenciones detrás de esa convivencia eran otras, pues a pesar de que ella hiciera lo posible para invitar a Sasuke o por lo menos verlo, algo pasaba provocado por sus padres para que no estuviera entre los dos, así pasaba horas y horas con Itachi, que a pesar de haber empezado una bonita amistad con el a pesar de ser mayor que ella, sabía que algo estaba mal, pero ¿Qué era?...

*8*8*8*

-¿Crees que Itachi lo logre?- le preguntó Madara a Hiashi mirando por la ventana del hotel como Itachi salía del hotel acompañado de Hinata para ir a esa firma de autógrafos, según ella habían ido a tocar a la habitación de Sasuke para invitarlo, pero supuestamente había salido, por lo que los dos se fueron solos, lo que no sabía era que habían ido a la habitación equivocada a preguntar.

Hiashi volteó a ver a Madara con expresión de tratarlo de torpe por la pregunta.

-Mi hija se escapó con su novio a dos meses de conocerlo ¿crees que no haga lo mismo con tu sobrino?- contestó.

-¿Qué estuviste ahí para constatar el tiempo que estuvieron juntos o que? Estas hablando de tu propia hija Hiashi- le reclamó algo silente. El otro cayo, era cierto, y lamentablemente tenía sus motivos.

-Es débil- se puso de pie con seriedad –De su debilidad no la puedo proteger, por eso evitare que arruine su vida con ese estúpido noviecito que tiene con este matrimonio- regresó a su postura –Aparte, no tienes derecho de hablar esas cosas de mi, después de todo quieres la empresa para ti solo ¿o me equivoco?- el otro cambió su actitud pasiva por una mirada peligrosa… -Itachi no te interesa para nada, por eso te conviene que sea el quien se quede con Hinata en vez de Sasuke, por que a el si lo tienes bien dominado a tus órdenes, ¿no?...¿Cuando piensas deshacerte de el? ¿Después de la boda o la luna de miel?- el Uchiha siguió dándole la espalda, pero volteó su cabeza para contestarle.

-Mis razones no te las voy a decir, ya las sabes- giró los ojos regresando a mirar por la ventana –El problema que se puede presentar ahora es el tiempo, tu hija aún no termina la preparatoria y no cumple la mayoría de edad, eso nos puede ser una dificultad a la larga…-

-No, de eso no hay por que preocuparnos…- aseguró dirigiéndose a mirar como su hija subía a la limosina ayudada por el Uchiha mayor, el cual volteo precisamente a la ventana de donde estaban reunidos ambos hombres de negocios. Su expresión fue enigmática, una sonrisa vacía que podía significar resignación o que tramaba algo más.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso?- le cuestionó Madara, Hiashi sonrió.

-Porque ella haría cualquier cosa para proteger a su novio de que le fuere a pasar algo malo…-

* * *

_Nunca lo sabré por mi mismo hasta que lo haga solo  
y nunca sentiré nada más hasta que mis heridas sanen_

_Nunca seré algo hasta que me separe de mi  
y me separare hasta hallarme a mi mismo el día de hoy_

_Quiero sanar_

_Quiero sentir que lo que pensé no fue real_

_Quiero dejar ir el dolor que he sostenido por tanto tiempo_

_Borrar todo el dolor que aun no se ha ido_

_Quiero sanar_

_Quiero sentir que a algún lugar pertenezco_

_Que a algún lugar pertenezco…_

Hinata sigue siendo una adolescente, no la culpen por el concierto, y esta canción, je, es una traducción XD, la puse por que es más o menos lo que pasara en el siguiente capítulo ¿con quien?, bueno, es más de uno, eso si es seguro.

Dije que Hiashi era malvado ¿no?, en Ronin no lo es, pero aquí si. Y Madara… pobre Itachi, y la puesta en jaque de este para su hermano menor… xoX. Me retiro por que tengo que terminar todavía un trabajo, pasar unas cuantas cosas a limpio, hacer un dibujini, bueno, los veo en la conti…

Besos

Vixen


	24. Cavando y tapando fosas

Ahora si me confieso culpable de tardarme... pero no fue mi culpa, estamos cortos de personal e incluso he tenido que faltar a clases unos días... TToTT, si ya saben, lo que es trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo...L_L

Pero bueno, ya estoy de regreso, y estoy trabajando en Ronin también ^.^ , así que pido paciencia Please!!...

Retomando, como sabemos de las características físicas y "atractivas" de Kisame Hoshigaki ^w^, lo mejor es que para esta historia lo imaginemos más humano... es decir, atractivo, nariz afilada, color de piel normal y no azul, y cabello negro azulado oscuro en un corte que lo haga lucirlo... *u*... XD

* * *

-Deja de verme con esa cara Kisame- arremetió contra su amigo en cuanto sintió la penetrante mirada que le dedicaba entrando a su departamento. Había ido a despedir a los Hyuuga en su regreso a Tokio al igual que el de su hermano, y ahora Kisame no dejaba de verlo con una extraña combinación de sentimientos encontrados. No sabía si felicitarlo por la chica o decirle que era un pedófilo.

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

-¿De que otra manera quieres que te vea Itachi? ¿Cómo Don Juan o como marioneta?- siguió con su lectura sentado al fondo del salón en aquellos mullidos sofás que amueblaban la estancia, ese color rojo encendido que a cualquiera da la impresión de deslumbrar pasión y fuerza a la vez.

-No tengo tiempo para tus alocadas elucubraciones ahora- se sentó junto a el después de haberse quitado el saco, estaba agotado por tener que sopesar la actitud de su hermano menor. Si tan solo hubiera una manera de hacer las cosas más fáciles para el, demostrar su inocencia a pesar de los amargos y duros años que habían pasado alejado de Sasuke. Pero para eso estaba su plan...

**Capitulo veinticuatro:** Cavando y tapando fosas

Kisame por su parte creía cosas que no tenía que creer, ni siquiera tenerlas en mente, pero total, ahí estaban, arremolinadas y concienzudas en su cabeza, torturándolo con la incertidumbre de quererle preguntar a Itachi que sería lo siguiente que haría. Y lo peor era que teniéndolo sentado a su lado no sabía si preguntar o no, después de todo, desde aquella reunión a la que lo acompañó se había sentido completamente ajeno al asunto, pero al ver a la chica con la que tendría que estar su interés por el tema creció más de lo debido.

-Es algo joven...- se atrevió a murmurar sin quitar la vista del articulo de la revista que aún sujetaba entre sus manos, estaba leyendo tranquilamente cuando el Uchiha llegó junto con sus malos pensamientos, despertando su perversidad, así como su moralidad.

-Ya vas a empezar- recalcó el otro al reconocer su insinuación, con esa respuesta Kisame ya no quiso esperar más una explicación detallada de lo que se había perdido durante tantos días que callo.

-¡Ya basta!- se lanzó sobre el directamente encima en el sofá, no le importaba lo brusco que fuera, quería que le contestara en ese preciso momento, aunque para Itachi la agresividad no era lo suyo pues siempre tenía esa tranquilidad pacifica a veces enigmática, y otras, inexplicable. Lo que Kisame no se esperaba encontrar era la seriedad de este -¿Qué planeas hacer con ella?- soltó sin más trabas.

Itachi se lo quito de encima calmado y sin responder, solo para después levantarse, dirigirse hacia la revista que había quedado en el suelo y devolvérsela a su dueño. Kisame lo veía en silencio sin saber como sentirse, exaltado, enojado ¿De que se trataba?

-¿Me crees capaz de quedarme con Hyuuga Hinata?- lo miro gélidamente a los ojos, la forma en que el reaccionaria lo diría todo.

Al escucharlo, Hoshigaki abrió perplejo sus ojos al grado de desorbitarlos un poco, por la expresión de Itachi se podía deducir que no tenía ninguna intención romántica o malintencionada con ella, y de cierta forma eso lo tranquilizaba. Pero, entonces, ¿Qué traía entre manos?... al pensar en esto su expresión se pauso retomando algo de duda.

-¿Entonces que es Itachi? ¿Por qué pareces poner tanto empeño en estar con ella si no la quieres para nada en realidad?- lo miro con unos ojos que solo entre los dos sabían leer.

-Es linda, pero no es mi tipo- tiro la revista en la mesa de centro.

-¿Y eso que rayos significa?- renegó molesto, estaban dándole vueltas al asunto. Itachi sonrió.

-Significa que mientras pueda arreglar las cosas con Sasuke y desenmascarar a Madara deberé seguir con esta farsa de tratar de liármela ¿entiendes?- respondió con seriedad, no era cosa de juego, estaba jugándose la vida si las cosas no salían así como las tenia en mente, pero por lo pronto, debía pensar en la manera correcta de entregarle a quien quería aquello que más deseaba.

-Itachi...- vio salir a su amigo nuevamente sin ni siquiera preocuparse por el trabajo del día siguiente, un proyecto del trabajo que aún tenían en cima.

*8*8*8*

Lo primero que hizo llegando a su casa fue correr a la cama, ¡Que importaba el equipaje! al día siguiente tendría que usar el uniforme de la preparatoria de todos modos, así que podía quedarse así si quería...

No acaba de plantar la cabeza en la almohada cuando su celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Hacía poco que Hanabi la había llamado, pero francamente, para lo que quería, estaba agradecida de no tener que tratar a su hermana hasta el próximo año. Si bien su relación no era la más unida por lo menos había sido más solidaria con el paso de los años, pero desde que Hanabi cumplió doce se le habían sumido un poco los zumos a la cabeza. Era su hermana y la quería, pero era dos personalidades en una sola persona, a veces dulce y otras una bestia.

-¿Bueno?- respondió pegando el auricular a su oído cruzando los dedos para que no fuera su hermana.

-¡Hinata!, que bueno que te encuentro-

-¡Naruto!- al ver de quien se trataba su rostro se ilumino, en sus ojos se colocó ese destello de alegría que solo el rubio era capaz de causar en ella –Hola, extrañaba oír tu voz- confeso algo sonrojada, aún siendo una conversación telefónica.

-Je je, yo también- suspiro silente desde el otro lado de la línea, al fin se habían acabado esos cinco días sin Hinata y pronto la podría volver a ver... –Hubiera llamado más temprano, pero no sabía si estarías con tu padre todavía, dijiste que te regresarían a Japón muy justos de tiempo-

-Si, así es, hace media hora que arribó nuestro vuelo, pero no te preocupes, mi papá se quedó en Los Angeles con su socio y no regresara hasta dentro de unos días- mencionó sin saber la alegría que esto le producía a su novio.

-¿De veras? ¡Excelente! Eso significa que puedes llegar tarde a casa ¿verdad?- pregunto emocionado.

-Si, yo creo, supongo que a Neji no le molestara mucho- en la planta baja de la mansión el pelilargo estornudaba...

-¿Quieres ir al cine mañana saliendo de la escuela?- la idea era perfecta, les hacía falta, pero algo la hizo detenerse antes de darle el si por completo. Esa chica buena que siempre había sido.

-No lo se, depende de si nos dejan mucho trabajo para casa, y recuerda que pronto también comienza de nuevo el entrenamiento para el Torneo de Clavados de abril...-

-Oh, vamos, no conviene estresarse tanto si apenas es el inicio del semestre, es el último antes de que termine la preparatoria, hay que disfrutarlo al máximo... Hmmm ¿Qué dices del viernes?- Hinata meditó durante un segundo, no pudo evitar aceptar.

-Esta bien- terminó aceptando.

-Genial, hay una nueva película en cartelera que me muero de ganas de ver-

-¿Cuál?-

-Es la que esperamos desde hace meses cuando nos enteramos de su estreno- le recordó, esa noticia la saco de casillas, quedo enmudecida, tanto tiempo esperando ver un nuevo OVA de aquella serie mecha... –¡Y lo mejor es que tengo boletos para la premier este fin de semana!-

-Wa... por Dios, ¿Cómo los conseguiste?- preguntó emocionada.

-Tengo mis contactos...- recordó el regalo que le envió su padrino, tantos meses viajando alrededor del mundo para que le dijera que llegaría hasta después de las fiestas... al menos había comprado su perdón con los boletos.

-¡Increíble!...- un chispazo la hizo voltear a ver a su valija, sabía lo que traía adentro –Sabes, yo también te tengo una sorpresa-

-¿En serio?...- curioseo.

-Esta tiene que ser dada personalmente- contestó, no por nada era algo especial también... –Esta relacionada con el tema de la película y la banda...- le dio un dato extra, Naruto dejo volar su imaginación durante un rato más de conversación platicando no solo de música. Ambos estaban cansados, más Hinata, pero platicar con el otro tenía la magia de entretenerlos durante horas sin cansarse o hartarse nunca.

-Si...- reía –Por cierto- recordó -¿no haz visto a Sasuke?- preguntó algo preocupada, cuando bajo del avión el pelinegro había desaparecido por completo.

-¿Sasuke?, No ¿Por qué?-

-No te pude llamar durante el tiempo que estuve con mi padre, pero ¿el no te dijo nada?- siguió hablando, sabiendo perfectamente que ambos eran amigos del alma creyó que el pelinegro había llamado por teléfono a Naruto.

-No, ¿de que?-

-Su tío y mi padre son socios, los dos estuvimos en Estados Unidos con nuestras familias...- ...Lo admitió, enterarse de que Sasuke y su novia habían pasado cinco días solos, en otro país, en otro continente, pudiendo pasar infinidad de cosas era suficiente para alterarlo, sobre todo si traían arrastrando un pasado en medio de un triangulo amoroso... ¿o cuadrado?... pero confiaba en Hinata, por lo que no paso a más de un pensamiento pasajero -¿Naruto?...-

-Si, aquí estoy- respondió -...es solo que estaba pensando... Sasuke y su hermano no se llevan bien ¿sabes?...- se estiro en su asiento frente al escritorio de su habitación, su amigo le importaba bastante también.

-Lo se...- coloco la mirada en el piso –Aunque Itachi no parece tan malo como Sasuke lo considera...- recordó a aquel apuesto y caballeroso hombre que había conocido, se podía decir que había ganado un amigo.

-El rencor de Sasuke también tiene sus razones Hinata...- Naruto no quería hablar de ello, era algo personal de su amigo, pero siendo también amigo de Hinata asumió que ya lo sabía también –Ya sabes, desde el accidente en que sus padres perdieron la vida... el se encerró en su frialdad y misterio, aún cuando sabemos el buen tipo que es ese teme...-

-Lo es- sonrió -...pero... lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver Itachi en todo ello...- escuchándola Naruto supo en seguida que había hablado de más.

-¿No te lo había dicho?- ella dio una negativa, no sabía de decirle o no... –Itachi arregló el auto que sus padres manejaron el día del accidente. Al parecer algo no quedo bien después de todo y... ocurrió el choque...- calló recordando aquel momento difícil para su amigo, ese día prácticamente Sasuke había perdido todo lo que tenía, sobre todo al ver a Itachi como el único culpable de lo que pasó.

-Yo... yo no lo sabía...- sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, sabiendo esto comprendía un poco más a Sasuke y su actitud. Ambos callaron durante un instante, pero trataron de recuperar al otro.

-Esta bien, Sasuke es fuerte, no te preocupes por el, va a estar bien- aseguró creyendo que el Uchiha no tendría que encarar a su hermano mayor más tiempo que ese lapso que pasó... pero el destino quería jugar cruelmente...

-Si, estará bien- se dijo a si misma.

-Ah, por cierto, olvide decirte- cambió de tema para distraerse ambos –Tengo que presentarte a alguien-

-¿Alguien?- volvió en si.

-Es un viejo amigo que no veía desde hace años, decidió terminar de estudiar la preparatoria en Konoha y se inscribió en nuestra escuela, también en es un teme, pero a pesar de tener todo el dinero que tiene no es un creído... bueno, no todo el tiempo...Tienes que conocerlo, mañana te lo presento ¿de acuerdo?-

-Claro- se fueron despidiendo.

-Bueno, supongo que te veré en la escuela-

-¿Crees que quedemos en el mismo salón?- pregunto más colectivamente que por si misma.

-Claro que si, o si no te secuestrare en las clases- bromeó, aunque en el fondo sabía que era verdad, también le angustiaba no quedar en el mismo salón que Hinata.

*8*8*8*

Al día siguiente sus temores se esparcieron al no haber ningún cambio grave, solo que Karin y Suigetsu acabaron en otra clase. La sorpresa con la integración de Temari a la escuela causo curiosidad, sobre todo por los rumores que arrastraba al pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con Shikamaru Nara, el genio de la escuela. Como era costumbre, Neji seguiría entrenando en el dojo de la escuela, pues al ser Universidad y preparatoria juntas las instalaciones eran lo suficientemente grandes como para hablar de una pequeña ciudad... dentro del distrito...

Las parejas se reunieron y los grupos de amigos regresaron con la misma alegría y efusividad de siempre, solo que Sasuke Uchiha no se había presentado ese día por extrañas razones, así que Hinata tuvo que dejar para el día siguiente lo que le quería preguntar. El inicio de año no era para menos, nuevas sorpresas y noticias llovían, como el que la profesora Kurenai estaba embarazada...

-Tal parece que Asuma y Kurenai la pasaron bastante entretenidos en ese crucero...- murmuró a un lado una rubia de coleta. Sakura y Hinata no pudieron evitar sonrojarse con su indirecta, aunque Sakura era la única que la regañaba por pensar así. Y entonces, presentaron a los nuevos...

-Bueno, creo que a la señorita Temari ya lo conocían algunos ¿no es así?- comenzó Kakashi, enseñando a los de último grado le habían tocado casi los mismos alumnos que el año anterior. Como deseaba no estar ahí en ese momento, envidiaba a Asuma al ser esa una hora libre para el, la primera y libre... –Y también contamos con la integración para este semestre de Sai san- presento a un chico nuevo y algo extraño que el salón realmente no había notado.

-Sai... que nombre tan corto... como el mío...- pensó Ino sin siquiera mirar al frente, pero cuando lo hizo se quedo pasmada con la expresión que este traía... tan inquietante y pacífica, amigable...

-Un placer- saludaron ambos con la clásica reverencia, Sai se sintió observado, y no fue imposible descubrir quien era su misteriosa observadora.

-¿No te molesta si me siento a tu lado?- pregunto con una cálida sonrisa a Ino, esta por primera vez sabía lo que era sonrojarse sintiendo sus mejillas incendiadas, pensando obviamente en Hinata...

-No, para nada...- dijo pausadamente, casi ida. No sentía algo así desde hacía mucho, ni siquiera con Shikamaru se había sentido así, y como muestra clara de su recién aparecida torpeza, acabo tirando el bolígrafo de tinta azul que traía en una mano al estar jugando con el como una ilusa, mirando discretamente a Sai, la causa de su distracción, pero que muy caballerosamente lo levanto por ella.

-Creo que esto te pertenece- se lo entrego en las manos.

–Ah, gracias...- contestó ante este gesto.

-No hay por que- sonrió de nuevo, sentado cerca de Sakura la pelirosa no dejaba de ver la escena algo rara por esto.

-Pero que galante eres con Ino- hablo acusadora.

-No estoy hablando contigo fea- la ignoró deliberadamente el pelinegro aún mirando a la rubia. Ino no sabía que pensar, le había hablado a Sakura de la forma en que ellas se trataban, era obvio que Haruno estaba a reventar de coraje por esto, su _inner_ debía estar diciendo palabrotas al chico nuevo, su primera impresión no había sido nada buena. Pero para Ino, era como ver al amor de su vida frente a sus ojos... o por lo menos alguien a quien ya estaba catalogando de sexy...

Asientos mas adelante Naruto miraba por la ventana reflexivo, Sasuke no estaba y Gaara no había quedado en su grupo, parecía que tendría que presentarle a Hinata hasta el descanso, pues siendo el primer día de clases era seguro no tener ninguna hora libre...

-¡Al fin!- vociferó harto cuando se escuchó la campana.

-El primer día y ya estas harto de la escuela Naruto...- soltó Kiba algo fastidiado por la expresión del rubio, pues se sentaba cerca de el, este le contesto con un "Bah...", solo que al mirar a un lado suyo se topo con la mirada de Hinata, la chica que lo hacía perder la cabeza en múltiples ocasiones –Hola Hina- saludó el castaño.

-Hola Kiba-kun- respondió cortésmente, a pesar de lo pasado lo trataba como su compañero. Naruto en cambio se la llevó corriendo de ahí con el pretexto de pasar el receso juntos, dejando a tras a un admirado Inuzuka.

-¿Aún sigues así?- hablo cruzado de brazos Shino, había mirado todo sentado en la tabla de su banca. Al no recibir respuesta volteo a verlo solo para negar con la cabeza el que Kiba, a pesar de haberlo escuchado, seguía mirando la puerta por donde antes había cruzado Hinata al lado de Naruto. Suspiro por el, tenía que llegar Hinata y rechazarlo para enseñarle que los sentimientos de una chica eran más importantes y valiosos de cómo antes el los consideraba, solo así se le había quitado lo mujeriego...

-Tienes que sacártela de la cabeza, de lo contrario volverás a cometer las mismas equivocaciones de el semestre pasado en este- le habló claro, lo sorprendente en esto fue la respuesta de su amigo.

-Yo no voy a hacer ni intentar nada Shino- respondió volteando después –Si ella es feliz con Naruto no puedo hacer otra cosa más que dejarla ir...- contestó serio, pero con una misteriosa sonrisa... –Al fin comprendí que lo quiere a el, y yo no poseo el amor que ella le dedica, así que lo mejor es dejar las cosas así...- respiro profundo, casi como si con esa exhalación sacara también las emociones desde su alma.

Shino lo veía, esta vez con una mejor cara, y no pudo evitar preguntar que haría después de terminar ese semestre, pues si Hinata se quedaba a estudiar la universidad ahí también sería algo duro para el, ya que la marca en su corazón ahí se había quedado...

-No voy a estudiar aquí, no si quiero ser un gran veterinario...- cambió de cara y complexión –Así podría pasar más tiempo con Akamaru- sonrió recordando a su peludo amigo... –No se... si tiene que ver con biología ahí estaré yo, y con mis calificaciones es seguro que me acepten en la misma escuela que tu- se dirigió a Shino -después de todo nunca se te quito el interés por los insectos- el otro ya no dijo nada, su amistad iba más allá de la escuela.

*8*8*8*

A miles de millas lejos, del otro lado del mundo, en un lujoso hotel precisamente de la cadena Ai Suna Inn, Madara charlaba con su socio de negocios. Continuaban con sus planes sobre el emparentamiento de sus familias y su crecimiento en el mercado al trabajar las empresas casi como una sola. Hasta que uno de los dos comenzó a hablar de nuevo después de un silencio compartido, habían tratado muchas cosas ese día, excepto la que importaba más.

-¿Estas seguro de que vendrá con nosotros a Japón?- preguntó Hiashi pegado a la ventana, ver el bullicio de la ciudad era su relajación, casi como un brillo de humanidad en el.

-Claro que si- respondió el otro antes de quejarse -lo que no entiendo es por que quieres retrasar el que nos vallamos- hizo una pausa para respirar -¿No crees que si Itachi deja de ver a Hinata ella pueda perder el interés en el?- indagó, la cara de Hiashi tenía algo más, algo que ocultaba.

-Tu también notaste que a pesar de lo cautivador que es tu sobrino mayor Hinata parece llevarse mejor con Sasuke- dejo ver su idea -Ni siquiera yo sabía que eran compañeros de escuela, mucho menos que eran amigos- se digno a verlo por fin, pero el Uchiha ya estaba enterado de esto y lo tenía todo planeado ya.

-Lo se, pero no es otra cosa más que algo bueno- se remitió a contestar, Hiashi lo vio interrogante ¿a que se refería con eso? –Vamos Hiashi, piénsalo, Itachi sabe de esto y su amor por su hermano supera las ordenes que yo le pueda dar, así que procurara hacer ver a Sasuke sus intenciones cuando rechace casarse con ella y le deje el camino libre a el para estar a su lado en su lugar- sonrió, incluso Hiashi lucía complacido con la idea –Amor de hermanos- incluyó.

-Así que te quedaras con Sasuke al mando de la empresa, alguien a quien si puedes manejar a tu antojo, y te desharás de Itachi a la vez estando en Japón, donde tus hombres se harán cargo de el para que ya no este más en el camino al ser el legitimo heredero de los Bancos Sharingan...- terminó lo que el otro estaba pensando, sus maquiavélicos planes al igual que su manera de pensar eran parecidas en muchos aspectos.

-¿Si ya lo sabes para que dudas?- se recargo en su escritorio, los planes de ambos hombre de negocios marchaban a la perfección, sobre todo siendo socios, pues Hiashi descubrió que este no era nada más y nada menos que un miembro de la mafia con la que trataba el Hyuuga, y siendo ambicioso también, ahora, completamente corrompido, se había unido a la misma...

*8*8*8*

-_Tal vez se quedó en el salón del fondo_- seguía caminando tomado de la mano a su novia, quería presentarle a su amigo la chica de la que se había resistido a hablar para que Gaara se diera cuenta de la gran persona que era por su propia cuenta. Mientras tanto Hinata seguía con algo de curiosidad con respecto a quien se podría tratar...

Estaban a punto de llegar a ese salón cuando por las escaleras, después de haber salido un rato, Gaara doblaba la esquina para ir a su salón, pero fue interrumpido por un perfume que supo reconocer. El tiempo se detenía, pasaba lentamente mientras el giraba su vista hacia donde presentía encontrar a quien tanto tiempo estuvo buscando y al mismo tiempo temía enfrentar. Y si, era ella, su hermoso cabello negro azulado, había reconocido su figura, y también su rostro cuando ella volteo a la izquierda caminando, sus ojos perla eran inconfundibles...

No tuvo ojos para nada ni nadie más que ella, era como si todo lo demás hubiera desaparecido quedando solo la imagen de la chica que hacía exaltar su corazón y flaquear con solo oír su voz.

Estaba de espaldas, por lo que se aproximo rápidamente para sorprenderla desde atrás. Hinata solo sintió como su otra mano, la que llevaba al aire, fue tomada bruscamente, así que volteó para ver de que se trataba deteniendo su paso. Naruto sintió la tensión de la mano de su novia, así que también se detuvo, solo para toparse con un shock impresionante por lo que vio...

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de hablar o percatarse de lo que ocurría, no fue ni medio segundo cuando volteo y Gaara ya se había apoderado de sus labios. Por supuesto que una chica reaccionaría bruscamente por esto, pero antes de poder forcejear, viendo atentamente supo reconocer quien era, el chico que la había lastimado tiempo atrás de manera más vil y cruel... Gaara.

El tiempo no avanzaba, la imagen estaba congelada.

Naruto nunca soltó la mano de Hinata, su corazón se había detenido al igual que su respiración... ¿Se trataba de un espejismo de su imaginación o era Gaara el que estaba besando a su novia?...

* * *

Kiba la dejó ir, Gaara es otra historia...

Los descubrimientos sobre la familia Uchiha se descubrirán poco a poco, y a Hiashi le espera una amarga sorpresa...

La pelea por el amor de Hinata esta en juego, la guerra esta a punto de comenzar. Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto... solo un vencedor, solo una chica, solo un futuro juntos...

¿Qué parte de NaruHina no he explicado bien?

XD XD XD XD XD

ViXeN


	25. Errores pasados

Odio a mis compañeros de trabajo!! Si no les gusta trabajar que se larguen, pero que no me perjudiquen a mi! :-( LOS ODIO!!... y como estoy harta de hacer todo yo y que ellos digan que lo hacen, durante estos días me dedico a escribir y consentirme ^u^

Bueno, como todavía necesito recopilar algunas cosas para Ronin como tradiciones, objetos, costumbres y ropas, aparte de cómo se debe plantear y lo que tiene que pasar antes como sorpresas, encuentros, secretos, traiciones, verdadesy mucho más… X3 continué con Konoha Gakuen esta vez XD

Pero como necesito que Kishimoto hable más sobre las bestias y ponga a Tobi, momentos felices, emoción, y emparejamiento! (NaruHina obviamente… :3) espero que ya pueda definir completamente el capítulo que sigue de Ronin ^.^

* * *

Fueron los tres segundos más largos de toda su vida, en el primero se percató de la situación al voltear a ver la causa de lo que detenía a Hinata, el segundo en el impacto que le causo ver que Gaara, aquel supuesto amigo que estaba buscando para presentarle a su novia era el que la estaba besando y el tercero, en lo desconcertado que estaba, justo para acabar estallando como una bomba por los celos y la terrible circunstancia…

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

-¿Pero que diablos crees que haces?- jaló a Hinata con toda su fuerza hacia el, separándola abruptamente del pelirrojo, ella no estaba en si, se perdió por la impresión en su mente y no parecía reaccionar. La reacción de Gaara por igual no fue para menos, no se había percatado del rubio, no con toda la gente que había en el pasillo y que se fue alejando alrededor para observar lo que pasaba. Eran el centro de atención en ese momento.

-Esto no te incumbe Naruto- lo miro sin darle tanta importancia, lo que no sabía era lo importante que era este en la vida de la pelinegra –Hinata, tenemos que hablar- se dirigió a ella de nuevo, aunque lo primero no podría catalogarse como intercambiar palabras, pues simplemente llegó y la beso, tratando de expresar todo lo que tenía adentro desde hacía ya varios meses.

**Capitulo veinticinco:** Errores pasados

Hinata de nuevo regreso a su mente para procurar enfrentar lo que pasaba, aunque no de muy buena forma.

-¿Cómo que no me incumbe? ¡Es a mi novia a la que acabas de besar!- reclamó el rubio enfurecido, no quería admitir que era celoso, pero como Hinata se había convertido en lo más importante y valioso en su vida la defendía a capa y espada, aún si llegaba a ser algo posesivo en algunas ocasiones. Fue entonces cuando la Hyuuga intervino.

-¡¿Hablar?!- alzó la voz al grado de casi gritar – ¿Después de tanto tiempo y todo lo que paso quieres hablar? ¡Ya no que queda más que decir Gaara!- le recriminó dejando que de sus ojos llorosos se desprendieran las lágrimas que no pudo retener, no había cohibición ni timidez en ese instante. Tenía muchas emociones encontradas, impresión, enojo, tristeza, no era para menos.

-_Hinata…-_ se admiró Naruto de la actitud de esta, recordaba en sus conversaciones un antiguo novio que la había herido mucho con su indiferencia antes de descubrir que la había engañado, ella no hablaba mucho de ello, se entristecía al recordar, por eso no tocaban el tema, sobre todo por que las antiguas parejas eran… …un buen ejemplo fue Shion…

La palabra novia saliendo de la boca de Naruto y refiriéndose a Hinata no era en lo absoluto algo que Gaara tomo bien, pero paso de largo hasta no estar a solas con ella y charlar. No quería perderla, y no se había dado cuenta negándolo, que ella ya no era suya nunca más.

-Por favor Hinata, escúchame- trató aún más tomándola de los hombros siendo que ella se había acercado para gritarle, ahora el solo termino eliminando un poco más la distancia que quedaba.

-¡No!- lo empujo.

-¡Hinata!- intentó una vez más, pero ella camino hacia atrás.

-¡Basta! ¡¿No te fue suficiente ya lastimarme así y ahora volver?!- dejó salir un gemido de su boca, atrás Naruto se acercó para abrazarla, pero no pudo llegar a ella si quiera, pues salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Gaara se quedó inmóvil viendo como huía, trato de seguirla, pero como si el destino los llamara, volteo a ver a Naruto al mismo tiempo en que este giro su cabeza para verlo. Su amistad estrecha caía en un abismo condenada a perderse con esa simple y fuerte escena. Sus pies se clavaron al suelo, solo pudo observar como el rubio salió corriendo tras ella.

El escándalo no se hizo esperar, los alumnos rumoraban. Temari al igual que los demás veía la escena, solo con la única diferencia de sentirse con ganas de ser tragada por la tierra al ver a su hermano ahí con el uniforme protagonizando semejante escena ¿Cómo fue que los dos terminaron en la misma escuela de nuevo?... y otra idea fugaz cruzó su mente ¿Qué había pasado con Kankuro?...

Este, en Akai Mizu sen do blasfemaba contra sus hermanos, pero estando en la universidad a los cinco minutos se le quitó el enojo al conocer a una escultural castaña que entró por la puerta…

*8*8*8*

Se acababan de instalar en un pequeño motel ambos hombres que habían alquilado, se vieron en la necesidad de cambiar de aires en lo que iban con dirección a Tokio dentro de un tiempo, y todo por que Kabuto había matado a varios hombres por una tontería en un supermercado. Su paciencia era algo extraño en el, sus expresiones eran confusas, sobre todo por que cuando parecía estar de lo más asesino posible mostraba una cara apacible increíble, y esta vez no había sido una excepción, solo se había lamentado que por eso su amo tuviera que pasar por tantos problemas.

Kabuto había seguido a Orochimaru como fiel perro a su amo desde muy temprana edad, se había vuelto su maestro, lo trataba como su superior y las ambiciones que el tenía también eran las suyas, por lo que si este tenía una meta era la meta que Kabuto tenía que seguir. Era su deber impuesto por el mismo: ayudar en todo a su señor, aunque había algo que no le encajaba bien:

-Sigo sin entender como es posible que aún no vayamos por Hiashi de una buena vez- comentó para si ese preciso día, la venganza de Orochimaru era lo más importante hasta el momento, pero el que no fueran a proseguir con su plan y por el contrario, lo retrasaran, era algo que no entendía.

-No desesperes tanto Kabuto, tengo mis razones para actuar así- escuchó a sus espaldas dando un respingo.

-Orochimaru-sama- regresó a su sumisión –No era mi intención, yo…-

-No, no importa, comprendo que te comportes así después de haber conocido a su hija en ese torneo de clavados- se sentó a su lado en el sillón de la habitación, su discípulo y mano derecha lo hacía comprando víveres, fue obvio su sonrojo cuando habló de aquella chica que le interesó en plena competencia, sobre todo por que el nunca había reparado en las mujeres, por lo menos hasta ese día –No te cohíbas, es normal, y no la culpo a ella, ni siquiera sabe por que razón se clavan ellas tantas miradas masculinas por todas partes y si lo sabe debe sentirse traicionada por lo que trata de que no pase… pero pasará, o tal vez ya paso- Kabuto captó el mensaje del otro.

-¿Dice que teme que se propasen con ella?, a mi me parece que eso ya ha pasado y más de una vez- miro hacía el techo, aún recordaba a esa tierna y tímida chica protegida por sus amigos… ¿Cómo podía ser ella hija de un monstruo como lo era Hiashi?

-Ella no tiene la culpa- interrumpió sus pensamientos el sabio laborador corrupto de las manos bañadas en sangre por todos los terribles crímenes y actos que había cometido en lo que llevaba con vida. Kabuto lo miraba pasivo, no era nada fuera de lo normal que su maestro le leyera el pensamiento con solo verlo a la cara –Hinata-san solo nació en la familia equivocada, por ser una Hyuuga lleva sangre Hyuuga, y esa poderosa familia ahora no son otra cosa más que un puñado de porquería que deshonra a sus antepasados- proclamo calmado y serio, bastante sereno para lo que le platicaba.

Orochimaru tenía informado a Kabuto de todo lo que tenía planeado, lo único que no le había dicho era cual había sido el inicio de todo aquello.

-Déjame decirte que esto no solo es una venganza contra Hiashi- se atrevió a confesar al otro, el que su amo contara algo tan importante y privado le llamó la atención al de cabello claro –Es un golpe duro para alguien más arriba que este a quien de verdad quiero destrozar… Madara Uchiha…-

*8*8*8*

Ya conocía la ruta a la perfección, incluso a ciegas o en la oscuridad podría llegar ahí, siendo de último grado no decían nada por que estuvieran ahí, y precisamente en esos momentos aquel lugar tan visitado por Naruto y Hinata se hallaba vacio para su suerte, no necesitaban más público nefasto.

El inicio de ese día había sido tranquilo y perfecto, como lo era su vida al lado de sus amigos y su novio, platicaron de cosas diversas, anécdotas, lo que hicieron durante las vacaciones, rumores, esperanzas y sueños, como con una tácita melancolía por el último semestre, pero estaba feliz, todos lo estaban, entonces ¿Cómo fue que llegó a voltearse en su contra tal felicidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

-Hinata- entró detrás de ella a penas unos segundos después de que la siguiera dejando de lado a Gaara. Su novia miraba la lejanía de la ciudad desde el techo de la escuela. Ya no estaba llorando, se había detenido, ahora solo secaba sus lágrimas mientras giraba hacía su novio una vez que este estaba cerca de ella.

-No debería afectarme tanto- habló quedo con la mirada agachada, respirar profundamente la hacía aclarar su ideas, Gaara era historia antigua, el que estuviera en su escuela no debía cambiar nada para ella.

-No, esta bien, yo no sabía que era el quien te lastimo en el pasado…- trató de disculparse, el menos enterado de **quien** era **que** era el.

-Pero…- trató de continuar, pero Naruto la calló con un beso algo ni largo ni corto, solo dulce.

-No se puede olvidar tan fácil a quien fue tu primer amor… sobre todo si te lastimo- aclaró el rubio –En ese caso no era la persona indicada…- sonrió tranquilo, Hinata estaba impresionada por sus palabras, era comprensivo, comprendiéndola de la misma forma en que ella lo escuchó y entendió como cuando paso lo de Shion.

-Hablare con el- desorientó al rubio con esa afirmación poniendo una cara incrédula al escucharla –Le diré la verdad, lo que pasó entre nosotros quedó atrás, es tu amigo también, por lo que intente lo que intente debe saber que no va a funcionar, es mejor dejarlo en el olvido…- sonrió más calmada al igual que el.

-No me gusta la idea- recargó su barbilla en su frente -pero si es lo que quieres no te detendré- la beso en el fleco, ella sonreía, pero un pensamiento en su mente era de preocupación…

_-Gaara fue el que me engañó, fue por su culpa que terminamos… entonces… ¿Por qué buscarme de nuevo tan seguro de que hablando se pueden solucionar las cosas?... sabe a la perfección que fue su culpa, no lo hubiera hecho sin razones fuertes, siempre se ha comportado de esa manera, por lo que paso era más que obvio que a mi no era a la que quería más… entonces ¿Por que? ¿Por qué actuó así?... ¿Por qué?...-_

*8*8*8*

-Me gusta este, creo que si voy a la audición con este vestido pueda conseguir ser contratada- señalaba Ino un traje en las hojas de una revista, al haber quedado deslumbrada por Sai, la Yamanaka trataba de distraerse pensando en cual sería el atuendo perfecto para ir a aquella tan esperada audición de una importante agencia de modelaje que encontró en una revista de modas.

-No lo se, ¿de verdad crees que tan pronto necesites el escote?- señalo lo descubierto que estaba dándole miles de ideas y suposiciones en la cabeza de lo que podían pensar.

-Tienes razón, podrían malinterpretar mis intenciones con ese vestido siendo tan corto y tan descubierto, de seguro pensarían que trató de entrar con tretas intentando acostarme con alguien, o peor…- se puso ambas manos en las mejillas ante una muda Sakura -¡Creerán que ya me acosté con alguien y que la que no enseña no vende!-

-¡¡ ¿Que?!!... _¿De donde rayos se saca tantas cosas Ino?-_ se preguntó su _inner_ dentro de la mente de Sakura. Las dos estaban tranquilamente pensando en eso y esperando que Hinata llegara con ella al encontrarse en el patio durante el receso cuando se dieron cuenta de que no salía y la gente murmuraba algo bastante curioso.

-Bueno, deja de verme así, Hinata dice que cree en mi y Temari me dijo que tengo posibilidades, para mi esta bien eso- recordaba las palabras de sus amigas, ese sueño dorado que muchas trataban de alcanzar al ser alguien popular con dinero, riquezas y fama. Toda su vida estaba acostumbrada a la florería de sus padres conociendo toda clase de propiedades de cada planta y flor, conocía a Sakura desde su infancia, siempre fueron las mejores amigas, pero al llegar a la pubertad y siendo adolescente guiadas por sus hormonas al conocer a un increíblemente atractivo Sasuke Uchiha las dos se volvieron rivales, pero con Karin cerca solo de dedicaron a admirarlo de lejos esperando que el se diera cuenta de todas las atenciones que ambas reparaban en el… aunque se frustraron bastante cuando resulto que a pesar de todos sus intentos, Hinata había acaparado la atención de Sasuke cuando llegó, en esos días querían morirse o matarla a ella, pero al ver que ella en realidad quería a otro no hicieron otra cosa más que apoyarla y estar a su lado como verdaderas amigas.

Ino no se la había pasado apegada a la idea de buscar, perseguir y apantallar a Sasuke a cada momento de su vida, prueba de eso eran las múltiples relaciones que había tenido a pesar de siempre parecer eternamente enamorada de Sasuke, por lo menos hasta que Shikamaru pasó a ser parte de su vida más que como amigo, con el cual descubrió lo que significaba una relación verdadera, y con su rompimiento adquirió más madurez.

-¿Que vez a hacer ahora tu?- regresó a seguir charlando con Sakura, la pelirosa la miro con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo que hacer?-

-Ya sabes…- comenzó la rubia cerrando y dejando de la lado la revista –Sobre Sasuke y lo que tu aún sientes por el…- la ojijade no pudo evitar ponerse roja por ese comentario, pero no dejaría que la viera e hiciera sentir de esa manera.

-Bueno…- trataba de ocultarlo, había sido uno de los propósitos que se había hecho en año nuevo; dejar de querer a Sasuke, pero simplemente no podía –No lo se…- concluyó suspirando mientras se sentía mal consigo misma, pues en efecto, así estaba.

En un principio no supieron captar bien, por lo que viendo el alboroto se decidieron a preguntar que pasaba.

-Oye Nakao- se acercó Sakura a uno de sus compañeros de clase -¿Por qué tanto alboroto y rumor? ¿Qué pasó?- se acercaba Ino detrás de ella tratando de no imaginarse con el vestido de al lado del que había señalado antes estando en una cita con Sai.

-¿No lo sabes?- se sorprendió mucho el otro, Hinata era amiga de las dos chicas y debían estar enteradas…

-No- negaron ya las dos.

-El exnovio de la chica de Naruto acaba de hacer junto con ellos toda una escena allá arriba-

-¡¡¿Que?!!- hasta Ino tiró su revista.

Bajando las escaleras del segundo piso y pensando en lo que acababa de ver en el pasillo con toda la gente reunida por lo que pasaba en medio de una pelea amorosa, Sai pensaba en lo entretenida que sería su estancia en esa escuela…

Terminando el receso Hinata se vio acosada por sus amigas para que les dijera que había pasado, ¿Cómo que exnovio? Hinata era una chica sencilla y tímida, no podría ser… ¿o si? Ino permaneció seria, recordaba lo que habían platicado una vez cuando ella llegó a la escuela en plena clase de deportes, precisamente en la piscina, pero después se fue enterando de que a pesar de haber sido su primer amor en realidad no era para ella, y no era para menos con lo que le hizo…

*8*8*8*

Cuando Gaara llegó a la escuela para preguntar sobre Hinata y en que salón estaba ninguno de los encargados quiso soltarle ni media palabra aún cuando trató de sobornarlos, la escuela respetaba la integridad y privacidad de sus estudiantes, por lo que la única pista que tenía de su paradero era la llamada de su hermana mayor cuando le dijo que estaba compitiendo contra Hinata estando en Konoha Gakuen, por lo que ella debía seguir ahí. Tenía cierta desconfianza de lo que hacía, aún sentía en el pecho aquella sensación de que tal vez lo que hacía no era correcto, que debía dejarla partir, después de todo gracias a su pasada indiferencia acabó perdiéndola para siempre; aún así quería verla, hablar con ella, quería aclarar las cosas y también pedir disculpas, seguía teniendo esperanzas a pesar de todo el tiempo que había dejado pasar, y en un recién quitado cuadro de honor de la escuela interpretó como una señal ver que en clavados Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en la lista con sus respectivos lugares en la premiación de cierto campeonato del año pasado, solo que los nombres de la rama femenil ya los habían quitado hacía cosa de pocos minutos, y en ese preciso momento venían los encargados para quitar lo que quedaba de la rama varonil.

Tener amigos y aliados en esa escuela era bueno para el, sobre todo cuando vio a su hermana ahí. No le agrado la idea de que tuviera novio pero total, era su vida y su problema, pero lo que verdaderamente no le gustó fue que no le hubiera dicho antes que había estado con ella durante tanto tiempo. El tenía derecho de saber donde estaba Hinata, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Pero las cosas ya no eran tan fáciles para el ahora que la había encontrado con alguien más. Se sentía abandonado, remplazado, frustrado, durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos lo sintió como lo más bello y realmente valioso de toda su existencia, un motivo real y verdadero por el cual dar sentido y valor a su vida, solo se arrepentía contra si mismo el que un simple malentendido los hubiera separado, aunque si, fue su culpa por no querer calmar la angustia del corazón de Hinata.

La campana sonó y se dio la salida, Gaara sabía donde vivía Hinata por lo que viendo a los dos novios saliendo juntos no le fue difícil suponer que Naruto la dejaría hasta la reja de su casa. Tanta compañía mutua lo irritaba, sobre todo por que se veían normales, por lo menos como si no hubiera pasado nada de lo que pasó en el receso cuando el se acercó a besarla.

Los siguió, claro que los siguió, hablarían de tantas cosas que le reprocharía en cara el que ella ya estuviera con alguien más de manera brusca y altanera, se sentía herido ahora el, y todo por que sabía que el tenía el juego de su lado, pero en el interior no tenían palabras que soltar a ciencia cierta. Mientras tanto desconocía que ellos sabían que estaba ahí, observándolos a una distancia prudente.

-No me gustaría dejarte sola con el- comenzó a hablar Naruto al momento de despedirse, su novia sonrió con ternura, entendía que se sintiera así con algo de celos mezclado con preocupación. Si había sido capaz de besarla sin importarle que la gente los mirara, solos ni siquiera lo quería imaginar.

-No tienes por que preocuparte- lo beso en la mejilla -estaré bien- siguió consolándolo –Solo le indicare la línea entre los dos ahora ¿de acuerdo?- le saco una sonrisa al rubio, en algunas circunstancias ella se portaba más madura que el, desde el principio lo era, y por eso el comenzó a madurar dejando a un lado la vida agitada, problemática, llena de excesos y un tanto loca, para dedicarse de lleno a su plan de vida, en el cual lo más importante era Hinata.

-Confío en ti, pero en Gaara…- suspiro cerrado los ojos –…ya no se que pensar…-

-No, tranquilo- lo abrazó, al no estar en casa su padre podían despedirse de la forma en que quisieran –los dos son amigos, no tiene por que cambiar eso. Hablando se arreglan las cosas-

No muy confiado del otro pero teniendo fe en su novia ambos novios se despidieron. Caminó hacia el otro lado de la calle hasta perderse en la vuelta de la esquina seguido por la mirada de Hinata, lo admiraba por lo fuerte que era al resistir esa situación, sobre todo por que confiaba en ella, pero no hubo a penas desaparecido tras la pared de la casa al final de la calle cuando giro y de inmediato se ocultó en los matorrales del jardín de esa residencia para poder espiar un poco, tenía el presentimiento de que algo podría pasar en lo cual no podría salvarla si Gaara se propasaba o trataba de lavarle el cerebro… es decir, ¿Qué chico enamorado le daría cancha libre a su rival para que te quite a la chica aún si es tu amigo?

-¿Pero que rayos estas haciendo ahí Uzumaki?- escuchó detrás de el poniéndosele la piel de gallina al creer que alguien lo había pillado en plena… pleno… ¿espionaje?...

-Ah, lo siento, yo…- se volteó para encontrar y sorprenderse de ver a alguien que nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza ver ahí, y acompañada – ¿Karin?...- se quedó incrédulo -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó.

-Lo mismo preguntamos- respondió Suigetsu por ella, pero al ver hacia el mismo punto que el pudo percatarse de la situación –Vaya…- el ojiazul se puso rojo al creer que ellos pensarían mal de el –Así que los rumores si son ciertos…- la pelirroja despertó su curiosidad con aquella exclamación.

-¿Cómo?- se acercó a mirar por al abertura de los matorrales por donde el peliazul miraba, agachándose y quedando de rodillas para poder espiar, incluso tiro al rubio al acercarse –Pero mira nada más… lo que la gente dice es verdad, quieren bajarte a Hinata ¿no es cierto?- voltearon los dos a ver a Naruto.

-¡¡¿Pero de que diablos están hablando?!!- se enfureció por las palabras de la chica –Hinata y yo nunca nos vamos a separar…- respondió.

-Eso suena posesivo- murmuro Suigetsu hablando lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Si, de verdad que si. Oh, mira, Gaara ya se acercó a ella- señaló haciendo que Naruto se aproximara rápidamente para observar.

-Karin, ¿no crees que deberíamos dejar a Naruto y sus tareas de espionaje tranquilos?- sugirió el novio de esta.

-Si, me parece que eso es lo…-

-Tranquilo, solo estamos de apoyo aquí para el- exclamo antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar su frase –Además Naruto, yo se leer los labios, podre decirte lo que dicen- sonrió segura de que con eso lo convencería.

-Karin…- trató de interferir Suigetsu, solo habían ido a caminar un rato por el parque y ahora estaban en una misión de espionaje al lado del Uzumaki, el cual parecía no requería su ayuda, pero eso no fue lo que el respondió.

-¿De verdad? Gracias Karin- agradeció el otro mientras regresaban a la escena enfrente de la mansión Hyuuga.

-_Por Dios… Karin lo hizo de nuevo…-_ pensó su novio en la mente… -_si no puedes derrotarlos úneteles…-_ se dijo para si mirando también a ambos chicos frente a la reja.

Gaara espero cerca de un minuto para acercarse, temía que Naruto pudiera regresar por algo e interrumpirlos, desconocía que eso no sucedería y también que este los espiaba.

Ambos se quedaron viendo durante un segundo, como si ante sus ojos pasara todo lo que pasaron juntos, los encuentros, los besos, las caricias, los paseos, todo, y sin embargo ahora parecía tan lejano y distante de ambos. Gaara se dejo tentar por el ayer dando dos pasos peligrosamente cerca de Hinata, mismos que ella retrocedió, no era lo mismo, ya no sentía amor por el y tendría que demostrárselo.

Regresando los pies a la tierra el pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina se tranquilizó volviendo a lo que iba.

-Creí que nunca te dejaría…- confeso mirando hacia otro lado antes de retornar su mirada, Hinata tenía tantas ganas de responderle, decirle que en realidad ella no debió haber dejado ir a Naruto por que no quería encararlo ni charlar de nada, pero seguía siendo una buena chica, comprensiva y humana, sobre todo respetuosa. Viendo que ella seguía sin decir nada el cambio su actitud – ¿Ahora me escucharas?- se cruzo de brazos molesto.

-Estoy escuchándote- contestó ella, no tenía ganas de hablarle, pero si tanto tenía que decirle ella lo escucharía.

-Pero no de la manera en que lo hacías antes…- se atrevió a decirle.

-Ya no es lo mismo Gaara, terminamos ¿recuerdas?- lo encaro perfectamente, no le iba a ser tan fácil tenerla de regreso, y era algo que no sucedería nunca…

-Esto se esta poniendo picante…- se emocionó Karin oculta en los matorrales, seguía diciéndoles a ambos chicos lo que estaban platicando.

-¡Karin!- la callaron ambos, querían saber que más pasaría, bien Suigetsu era el único no interesado.

-De acuerdo- se limito a contestar regresando a leerles los labios.

-Hinata por favor- acaricio su cabello, Hinata le quitó la mano de su cercanía.

-Viniste aquí para hablar, habla, te escucho- después de eso el pelirrojo supo que ya no podría darle más vueltas al asunto, por lo que se preparó para tratar las cosas en serio.

-Tu y yo sabemos por que te alejaste- comenzó, estaba acaparando la atención desde un inicio, y aunque la ojiperla no fuera indiferente con toda la pena del mundo lo estaba siendo con el –Lo que paso ese día en la oficina fue… una equivocación…- continuó.

-Claro que lo fue- interrumpió –Si querías terminar conmigo me lo hubieras dicho desde un inicio y no…-

-Déjame terminar- la callo con su mano sobre sus labios –Eso no fue lo que paso en realidad, viste algo que no era- Hinata se sintió como una completa idiota escuchándolo, no tenía caso si le iba a decir que todo lo que ella había visto no era verdad.

-¿En serio?- le quito la mano de sus labios con sarcasmo -¿Entonces verte con Naoko fue un accidente? ¿Besarla fue un accidente ¡¿Engañarme fue un accidente?!- comenzó a alzar la voz de nuevo, no quería lucir débil ante el, no quería exteriorizar todo lo mal que estaba.

-Espera, eso no fue lo que…-

-¡NO! Ya no me digas más, ¿ya terminaste con lo que tenías que decirme? Porque tengo que irme- se fue dando la vuelta para entrar a su casa.

-¡Espera!, has estado equivocada desde la primera vez que me preguntaste que pasaba- la tomo del brazo firmemente evitándole seguir.

-¡Suéltame!- trató de zafársele, pero este la tomo de los hombros.

-No, no lo hare- la tomo bruscamente del mentón –Mírame, ¡Mírame!-

-¡No!- forcefejeó con el.

-Maldito- trató de ir hacia ella Naruto, pero los otros lo detuvieron justo a tiempo. Ver como el otro la maltrataba si ella ya no quería estar junto a el un segundo más lo encendió, no podía más…

-¡Espera Naruto, no puedes ir!- lo alcanzaron por ambos brazos evitando que pudiera cometer una terrible equivocación yendo hasta allá.

-¡Se prudente!- arremetió contra el Suigetsu –Karin, dinos que más le esta diciendo- la otra asintió.

-Ya no tienes más que decir, ¡ya escuche suficiente!- trató una vez más de zafarse de su agarre, pero no podía, Gaara no se lo permitía.

-¡No!, no sabes nada, Naoko lo planeó todo, fue desde un principio que ella lo hizo así para que creyeras otra cosa, para desconfiaras de mi…- comenzó a quebrársele la voz.

-Mientes…- relajó los músculos quedándose quieta por la impresión.

-¡No! Mírame a los ojos Hinata y dime que lo que te estoy diciendo no es verdad- la retuvo un rato más, las lágrimas se estaban desprendiendo de los ojos blancos de la joven, lo que le estaba diciendo la hería mucho, y lo peor era que tal vez había cometido un terrible error con el al ver lo que Naoko quiso que viera.

-No…-

-Si, lo admito, fue mi culpa, debí haber sido más paciente cada vez que ella aparecía y me quitaba credibilidad ante ti, pero me desquicié y comencé a dejar las explicaciones para la después… te lastime mucho- comenzó a entristecerse en la mirada, Hinata había pasado con el tanto tiempo que supo al instante que no podía estar mintiendo.

-¿Quién es Naoko?- preguntó Karin a Naruto, el no tenía palabras para responder, había sido una piedra en el zapato cuando Hinata estaba con Gaara, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Gaara…- por sus mejillas seguía cayendo su llanto –Lo siento tanto- se disculpó tratando de ser más solidaria, la miraba igual de desesperado como cuando ella antes le preguntaba que había pasado con Naoko, tenía toda su fe y confianza en el, ignoraba todo lo que le decían acerca de que Gaara le era infiel, se resistió a creerlo durante mucho tiempo, el suficiente como para dejar una profunda cicatriz en el alma.

-No, fue mi culpa- sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, solo era sincero con ella en toda la faz de la Tierra –Lamento todo lo que paso, de verdad lo lamento…- se atrevió a abrazarla, ella consintió esto, aceptó su disculpa, pero nada la prepararía para lo que el le iba a decir… -Hinata, ya no hay por que temer, ya no esta entre nosotros, ya no hay nada más que pueda detenernos…- se aferró a abrazarla más fuerte. Ella abrió los ojos comprendiendo a lo que se refería, estaba sorprendida…

-¿Qué?...- se apartó de el, este sonreía a pesar de la tristeza.

-Ya no hay nada que pueda detenernos ahora Hina- acarició su mejilla –Ya no necesitas la escuela, no necesitas a tu padre, no necesitas nada más. Me tienes a mí- Sonrió seguro de sus palabras, ella estaba estupefacta, solo podía significar una cosa lo que le estaba diciendo: Deja todo, deja a Naruto y ven conmigo.

-Por Dios, que vil…- dejo escapar Karin viendo lo que pasaba, sabía a la perfección que los tres eran los metidos ahí espiando tal escena, el único que tenía razones para estar ahí era Naruto, y este se veía perdido y sin habla contemplando aquello con el corazón en las manos –_Naruto…_- se compadeció la pelirroja.

-No puedo hacer eso Gaara- lo quito de su lado con las manos sobre su pecho, el otro no parecía reaccionar con sus palabras, no quería asimilar lo que le decía.

-¿Cómo?-

-Lo que escuchaste Gaara, no voy a dejar a Naruto- hablo seriamente, se estaba metiendo con sus sentimientos.

-Pero ya te dije que lo que pasó con Naoko fue un error, ella fue la que llegó a mi oficina y…-

-Eso ya lo se- lo calló –Pero ya quedó atrás-

-Entonces ¿Por qué no…-

-Ya sabes por que Gaara, no necesitas que te lo explique- interrumpió de nuevo -Lo que pasó cuando yo salí huyendo, escapando de ti y no queriendo escucharte, no fue del todo tu culpa ya que yo fui también la que provoco que nos separáramos pero…-

-¿Pero que?- se apresuró a preguntar.

-Pero ya no te amo- respondió tratando de no sonar tan cruel, Gaara sintió que se perdía en el vacío con las palabras de Hinata. Comprendió que su ruptura no fue por que el la había engañado, lo entendió e incluso lo perdonó, pero no quería regresar con el, no podía ser verdad. –No puedo dejar a Naruto, lo amo y el me ama, nosotros…- el pelirrojo no quiso escuchar más, le dio la espalda descortésmente.

-No, no digas más- comenzó cruelmente –No me importa lo que digas ahora, solo estas confundida-

-Gaara por favor, sabes que tu y yo…-

-No me importa- se volteó enloquecido –No me importa lo que pienses, solo lo que harás, y tu regresaras con migo- la miro duramente, no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir, no si era lo mejor de su vida…

-Gaara…- trató de razonar.

-No, no estas pensándolo correctamente y ya no me importa, así que dile a Naruto que no quiero perder su amistad, pero si es necesario para recuperarte- se giro hacia un arbusto lejano por la esquina de la calle –Prefiero tenerla a ella que a tu amistad- Naruto y los demás salieron de donde estaban, Hinata no creyó que el los hubiera espiado, pero siendo Naruto del que se trataba se lo pudo imaginar. Por otra parte el se sentía descubierto y avergonzado así como solo, puesto que Suigetsu se esfumo junto con Karin, más precisamente llevado a rastras por ella para que no supieran que estaban ahí con el rubio.

Sintiendo un sudor frio por la espalda levanto la vista solo para toparse con la mirada de Hinata sonriendo por lo que había hecho, no le reprochaba, por el contrario, lo comprendía, así que tomo valor en ella para enfrentarse a Gaara también.

-No digo que lo que le hayas dicho a Hinata sea mentira, los dos se conocen desde hace mucho y saben bastante del otro, de hecho es tan verdadero que le haz confesado tus intenciones a Hina sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto- decía serio y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Gaara sentía odio hacía el por ser ahora quien tenía el amor de quien aún proclamaba como su chica… –Me parece que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar que Hinata decida- volteó a verla, ella lo sintió como una pregunta absurda puesto que en cuanto lo dijo cruzo la calle al igual que el para encontrarse en el arrollo de los autos, siendo una zona residencial no pasaban muchos vehículos. Pudieron abrazarse, pero por respeto a Gaara se contuvieron.

-No, no lo es, no es ninguna mentira- confirmó –Por lo que pase lo que pase no voy a irme de aquí hasta no haberte recuperado- le dirigió una mirada seca a la ojiblanca quien se sintió algo aturdida por eso.

Gaara se marchó después de eso con unas tremendas ganas de golpear a alguien, no quería llegar a tales extremos, pero su odio y necesidad lo terminaron por cegar. Una vez que lo perdieron de vista Hinata no pudo evitar entristecerse.

-¿Hina?- descubrió la demacrada apariencia de la nívea -¿Qué ocurre?- ella no quería llorar, pero así se sentía.

-Es solo que… no quería que esto pasara, yo…-

-¿Tu...?-

-No quería herirlo amándote, no quería herirlo con la verdad- lo miro atentamente a los ojos –Pero me es inevitable…- confesó. Naruto sonrió, tal vez no eran buenas noticias el saber que alguien trataba de quitarte a tu novia porque te ama a ti y no a el, pero se sentía tremendamente feliz por saber que pasara lo que pasara tanto el como Hinata no se iban a dejar intimidar enloquecer o atemorizar. Sufrieron una terrible experiencia con Shion y otra tanto con la ya nombrada Naoko, así que estaban preparados para enfrentar lo peor y no dejar que los influenciaran en como debían mirar al otro si sabían lo que era cierto y lo que no.

-Tranquila, estaremos bien…- la beso en la frente mientras la abrazaba envolviéndola en sus brazos. El atardecer tardaría todavía unas horas y ese día no querían llegar a casa, por lo que algo precipitados corrieron calle abajo justo a tiempo para evitar la llegada de Neji mientras escapaban…

Ella sonreía, a pesar de todo sonreía, le gustaba la compañía del rubio siempre, y el no pudo evitar contemplarla durante tanto tiempo, habían ido de visita al restaurante de su madre y todos los recibieron con los brazos abiertos, no había noción del tiempo, hasta que oscureció y regresaron a la realidad en la que tenían trabajo que hacer de la escuela, por lo que tomaron un taxi para regresar a casa.

Durante el trayecto Hinata fue siendo presa del cansancio, ese día había sido muy agitado para ambos, pero obviamente más para ella por lo que se quedó dormida sobre el hombro de Naruto. Este admiró su rostro apacible y tranquilo mientras dormía, un rostro esculpido por lo ángeles y custodiado por el ahora, así que mientras iban de regreso a Konoha…

_**-Juro que nada podrá sepáranos Hinata. No permitiré que nadie te lastime de nuevo… lo prometo…-**_

* * *

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending...

Bueno, pues antes de que Gaara haga su primer movimiento voy a poner en claro que fue lo que pasó entre Gaara y Hinata por que sino no se conocería por que Hinata reacciono algo… x.O así…

Y esa continuación ya la tengo lista, solo debo acabar el final y publicarla, pero como mañana empieza mi pesadilla semanal con mis F*cking partners espero publicar el viernes… y con respecto a Ronin, espero que esta semana Kishimoto me diga más sobre los demonios de (x) colas :3

See ya!

ViXeN


	26. El ayer dulce y amargo de Gaara y Hinata

Si, bueno, no tenía tiempo el vieres y mi fin de semana se me complico, descubrí que tengo más familia de la que creía y que mi ADN podría matarme si no cuido mi salud, pero dejando a un lado todo eso ni siquiera pude enristecerme o sentir pena por mi debido a la carga de trabajo que tenía en cima. Es la hora que apenas acabe...

Y como de todas formas ya no dormí, aqui va la continuacion ^.^

**Advertencia:** Esta continuación es como un enorme flashback de lo que pasó con Gaara y Hinata, su pasado, como se conocieron, como comenzaron su relación, por que terminaron y explica algunos de los sentimientos de por que Hinata se había sentido y comportado así en otros capítulos anteriores, así como el por que Gaara va a actuar de la forma en que va a actuar...

PD Veo NaruHina en un futuro en este fic... bueno, todo es NaruHina

* * *

Solo tenía doce años cuando la cambiaron de escuela, había estado estudiando en Estados Unidos y ahora su padre había tomado la decisión de que estudiara en Japón. El mensaje que le mandaba a su hija era bastante confuso, si la quería cerca y ya no del otro lado del mundo ¿para que meterla en un internado donde no se verían?, por que según Neji su padre no paraba de pensar en sus hijas, cuando en realidad solo debía estar elogiando a Hanabi.

Para ella era lo mejor, le temía a su padre, y quería alejarse lo más posible de las rutinas de gimnasia que tenía que practicar a fuerzas junto con su hermana desde que su padre les vio talento para esto. Su hermana lo hacía bastante bien y de seguro llegaría lejos, pero todo lo contrario de Hanabi, Hinata prefería algo más rítmico, como lo era nado sincronizado, pero que al final remplazo con los clavados gracias a la inspiración que tenía de su madre, una campeona mundial, muy reconocida en este deporte en tierras niponas.

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

-Bienvenida Hyuuga-san-la saludaron todos los de su salón, estaba a penas en primero de secundaria, pero entro tres meses después, si bien en América no había hecho amistades ¿Qué le hacía pensar que podría hacer nuevas aun si era su país natal?

-Ho… hola…- saludo temerosa de todos, era nueva y sería tratada diferente que a los demás.

**Capitulo veintiseis:** El ayer dulce y amargo de Gaara y Hinata

Cierto pelirrojo miraba distante como comía sola en el comedor, había una tarta de zarzamora (como era el postre del menú de ese día) en su plato, y se veía degustándola muy felizmente, pero sabiendo y sintiéndose completamente sola alrededor. Se veía tan inamovible, como si nada comiendo su rico pedazo de cielo que le llamo la atención que fuera tan cerrada, por un segundo le paso por la mente que tal vez no le hablaba a nadie por superficial, pero se equivoco cuando vio que una chica de choguitos y su hermana se sentaban junto a ella, ¿Cómo es que Temari le hablaba y no se había enterado?, claro, el y Kankuro eran inseparables pues si antes había habido cierta distancia se acabo cuando los dos comenzaron a llevarse bien al entrar al mismo internado.

El tiempo dicto que no se hablaran y un día la encontró llorando por haber sido la causa de que perdieran un partido de voleibol en el gimnasio, no debía importarle mucho, pues era un juego nada más, pero realmente le causo muchas molestias a su equipo y varias chicas la miraban con desprecio y odio por haberlas hecho perder, y eso la desplomó. Al ver lo débil y frágil que se encontraba se enfadó bastante, no sabía que ella fuera así, no la conocía muy bien como para poder saber sobre su personalidad y cual y cuanta era su fortaleza, pero con solo ver sus lagrimas de tristeza y decepción tuvo suficiente como para quererla ver lejos de su vista.

-Ha…-se cayo al piso junto con otro chico, estaba tan distraída en ir pensando en otras cosas que no se fijo por donde iba. –Yo… yo lo siento mucho, no... no estaba mirando y…. –no pudo seguir disculpándose cuando se dio cuenta de que era ese chico del tatuaje del kanji de amor en la frente al que todos respetaban y hasta cierto punto temían del que se trataba –Lo lamento mucho…- se disculpo poniendo cierta distancia y sin aun haberse levantado del piso ninguno de los dos. Todos los que estaban alrededor se detuvieron al ver que el gran Gaara termino en el piso por culpa de una chica, eso era digno de verse, estaban compadecidos por la niña, seguro sería su fin.

-Fíjate por donde caminas ¿Qué acaso estas ciega?-le reclamo irguiéndose, causando risas por la distinción de sus ojos perla y avergonzándola, por no hablar de lo humillada que estaba.

-… yo no…- trato de explicarse al notar la agresividad con la que la trataba.

-No pierdas el tiempo diciendo cosas estúpidas que al final no tendrán sentido- le hablo mirándola desde arriba pues esta aun no se había puesto de pie.

-Pero solo fue un accidente….-reclamo tratando de disculparse pero se silenció al ver que el chico no le estaba poniendo atención alguna.

-Eres débil…-le dijo con una mirada de superioridad antes de alejarse, eso si que la movió bastante, era como si con solo verla a los ojos hubiera leído su mente y su corazón. A unos metros, mientras se ponía de pie, Temari veía con desaprobación la forma en que su hermano trato a su amiga, definitivamente había sido un descortés de primera.

Paso el tiempo y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban por terminar la secundaria, Gaara había iniciado sus inversiones y comenzado a ganar notables y prominente sumas de dinero, tanta fue su suerte y su buena fortuna que se compro un auto para salir de vez en cuando a pesar de que fuera un internado y un BMW es respetado por muchos; llevaba el mejor celular, el más actualizado y costoso, y la ropa normal que usaba los fines de semana, cuando no tenían que estudiar con el uniforme, era de marca. De inmediato comenzó a llamar la atención de las chicas, pero cual no vino siendo su sorpresa cuando al entrar al aula donde sería su salón iniciando preparatoria, se encontró un rostro conocido.

-Hinata…-la admiro distinta, su cabello había crecido un poco y le llegaba a los hombros, seguía teniendo esa mirada dulce y calmada de antes y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas que a veces era notoriamente encendido y otras levemente encantador. Era obvio y notado por muchos que de todas las chicas era la más proporcionada, y como resultado muchos comenzaron a interesarse en ella, alejados solo por sus amigas en afán de querer proteger a su amiga de las garras de esos pulpos que no la dejarían en paz hasta conseguir su cometido. Eran ricos, tenían la vida resuelta, en cualquier momento podían casarse con una escultural supermodelo para presumir, pero lo que era Hinata iba más allá, independientemente de la belleza en la que se había convertido era la heredera de una de las fortunas más grandes de todo Japón. Y el que ella quisiera pasar desapercibida en la escuela y por los chicos no era nada fácil al haber sido convencida por Temari de usar minifalda…

Las clases fueron de lo más normal, mientras el atendía asuntos más importantes como los estudios y sus finanzas veía como ella se desenvolvía con naturalidad y gracia, era simple, tierna y muy bella, había algo que lo hacía verla durante largos periodos de tiempo sin cansarse ni un solo segundo, actitud que fue notoria por los demás. Pero aun así seguía odiando esa debilidad que le vio tiempo atrás cuando eran niños, hasta que le demostró todo lo contrario…

Sería un chicos contra chicas sin distinción, el primero que anotara quince puntos ganaría y Gaara era el capitán de su equipo y del otro, Hinata. De inmediato asumió la victoria con una perversa sonrisa y al primer tiempo comenzaron a jugar, Gaara era bastante bueno con su saque y su remate pero le estaba empezando a frustrar que Hinata fuera capaz de regresarle la mayoría de los tiros que el hacia, sin mencionar que su equipo estaba babeando por verla saltar moviendo con gracia y sin ninguna buena intención sus senos cuando saltaba. Así que perdieron contra las chicas.

Copiando lo traído de occidente con sus películas, sus canciones y su moda algo superficial y plástica en algunos aspectos, varias chicas convencieron al rector de Akai Mizu sen do para que las dejara hacer un baile de primavera, o Haru Danzu, como lo llamaron ellas, supuestamente para festejar la próxima victoria que tendría la escuela contra Konoha Gakuen, la segunda escuela más reconocida en todo Japón, que a pesar de ser increíblemente buena siempre era conocida como la segunda bajo Akai Mizu sen do.

Temari se emociono por ello, participó en la decoración, pues las otras chicas eran demasiado dadas a lo "rosa y cursi", según palabras de la rubia, pues cuando llegó ella las cosas se hicieron más serias… no por nada sabía de lo que hablaba viajando por Europa cada que podía, al igual que a Estados Unidos…

La controversia del vestido se hizo renuente, Ten Ten apoyaba a Hinata de que usara lo que ella quisiera, pero Temari terminó casi obligándola a usar un vestido algo provocativo de color rojo. Dejaba poco a la imaginación, y la única reacción que provoco fue que todos la desnudaran con la vista al ver su ceñida y bien proporcionada figura. Incluso Kankuro terminó boquiabierto cuando la vio entrar a la fiesta al lado de su hermana, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, de todos tipos, de odio y celos, hasta deseo y lujuria. Gaara por su parte, aún sabiendo lo bella que lucía no quiso prestarle mucha atención, aunque al final fue inevitable…

-Tengo algo de sed- se toco la garganta la castaña que acompañaba a sus amigas por pura obligación, pues después de que Temari le compró un vestido caro exclusivamente para esa celebración, no pudo refutarle nada. Obviamente la rubia lo había hecho por esa razón únicamente.

-Debe haber ponche en la mesa de bocadillos- Aseguró la otra.

-¿Ponche?- cuestionó la otra con algo de extrañeza en la cara.

-Agua de sabor… a fruta artificial…- explicó Hinata –Es que en occidente se le llama… así…- se encogió de hombros mientras la castaña veía algo rara a la rubia con cara de "¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes en vez de complicar las cosas así hablando en otro idioma?" –Chicas…- se llevó a Ten Ten del brazo para otro lado, pues sabía que a pesar de ser amigas las dos llegaban a tener sus fricciones al no compartir la misma idea sobre algo.

-Puedes ir a los de la escuela, estarán más vacios que los de aquí, y no te dejaran lavarte las manos todas las que deban estar retocándose el maquillaje en el baño… esclavas de la perfección…- habló Ten Ten ante el aviso de su amiga de querer ir al tocador.

-Descuida, pero creo que tienes razón, mejor iré a los del otro edificio…- reflexionó un poco antes de marcharse del lado de su amiga entre sonrisas que se enviaban. Lo que ninguna de las dos pudieron reconocer o percibir fueron las miradas profundas y mal intencionadas que le enviaron un grupo de chicos que se dispusieron a seguirla.

Hinata trató de ser más social ese día, trataba de entender por que los chicos de su edad podían divertirse siendo ellos mismo sin necesidad de tener que fingir o poner alguna cara que no fuera la de su propia personalidad, pero al pasar un tiempo con ellos y detestando hablar de cosas tan superficiales y otras un tanto inapropiadas, se decidió a regresar con Ten Ten, pues al menos ella si la entendía en ese aspecto. Esto no fue tan bien recibido por los chicos, pues querían tener la oportunidad de conocerla mejor para intentar por lo menos salir un día con ella.

La escuela estaba más que sola, no había nadie, y era raro que estuviera abierta si ya ni estaban los de intendencia, pero aún así, en medio de toda la oscuridad que había se atrevió a adentrarse a ella. Camino tranquilamente hasta los baños, en donde si pudo prender la luz, eran amplios y limpios, parecidos a los de un hotel de cinco estrellas a pesar de ser solo los de una escuela. No había problema si la descubrían, se iría sin tardarse, pero al salir, cerrando la puerta y apagando la luz, se encontró con una sorpresa terriblemente desagradable cuando tres sujetos que no pudo reconocer debido a lo oscuro que estaba, la callaron y sujetaron por la espalda amenazándola de que si gritaba o pedía auxilio no se libraría de todas formas de lo le iba a pasar…

Aún petrificada quiso soltarse de sus captores, y no acatando a sus órdenes comenzó a gritar invadida por el miedo de lo que pasaría.

Toda la escuela sintió escalofríos al escuchar gritos y caer un tremendo rayo al mismo tiempo que se iba la luz momentáneamente. Los maestros lo atribuyeron a algún bromista, pero no lo tomó de esa forma Gaara, pues había reconocido esa voz al momento en que se desenvolvía los hechos en el edificio de al lado, donde por la ventana pudo divisar a Hinata forcejeando con quienes trataban de callarla todavía.

Nunca supo de donde salió ese fuego que se encendió en su interior, pero estalló. Así que corrió directamente hacía allá esquivando y evitando todos los obstáculos que le impedían llegar, solo que al cruzar el lumbral pudo mirar una escena un tanto peculiar que lo frenó al instante…

Hinata estaba en el piso jadeando mientras los otros dos sujetos retrocedían, el otro chico que los había acompañado estaba en el piso paralizado y tratando de recuperar el aliento después del golpe que la pelinegra le alcanzó a dar en la tráquea, solo así pudo quitárselo de encima. Pero los otros no se quedaron quietos por esto, al contrario, se lanzaron en cima de ella para continuar con su cometido, el que ella hubiera golpeado a su compañero solo era una razón más para no tratarla con delicadeza, pero esta vez, no estaría sola, pues Gaara se lanzó al ataque también lanzando de un solo golpe al primero que tuvo enfrente. El otro, desconcertado por esto se alejó para quedarse estupefacto al percatarse de que era Gaara del que se trataba, por lo que quiso salir huyendo lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, solo que el pelirrojo no se lo permitió al darle alcance a unos cuantos metros y tirarlo al piso con una patada al aire. De tantos golpes que le dio dejó al sujeto sangrando, y de lo que no se dio cuenta sino hasta que oyó a Hinata gritar, fue que el que estaba en el piso se había recuperado y había vuelto a querer ir contra la chica y llevársela lejos.

Gaara corrió hasta ellos, pero no fue necesaria su intervención cuando vio como astuta pero peligrosamente, Hinata había hecho uso de todas sus fuerzas para empujarse, junto con su agresor a saltar por la ventana, rompiendo el vidrio en el camino y cayendo al pasto bajo la lluvia. Era el primer piso, no era fatal, pero fue suficiente para quitárselo de encima.

Gaara salió lo más pronto que pudo, pero cuando llegó, Hinata corrió de ahí después de mirarlo de la manera más lastimera posible hacia otro lado. El pelirrojo la vio inquieto, esa mirada la había visto antes, de niño se sentía igual antes de aprender a odiar, siempre preguntándose el por que ser de cierta rama social le aberraba al tratar con gente de poco seso y siendo juzgado por otro tantos al esperar solo lo mejor de el. Hinata representaba la parte maldita de su ser encadenado desde nacimiento a un destino que no quería seguir, pero que al aprender a odiar y sobresalir moldearía a su propia manera, en cambio ella había permanecido así siempre, tratando de no seguir los pasos de su progenitor y sobresalir por su propia cuenta en lo que ella quería sin odio alguno, solo libertad propia. Libertad que Gaara no sentía haber probado o ser capaz de probar.

Siguiéndola al correr, se topo con su figura sentada a la entrada del edificio principal de la escuela llorando quedamente. Se acercó sin hacer ruido, sentándose a su lado. Ella sabía que estaba ahí, pero prefirió ignorarlo, ya se sentía bastante mal como para tener que soportarlo de nuevo diciéndole lo débil que era, pero cual no fue su sorpresa cuando al voltear a verlo se topara con un rostro soberbio y benevolente, ajeno a su conducta diaria al estarle mostrando parte de su ser con solo mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos aguamarina que la miraban distinto, casi comprensibles, ojos igual de profundo que los de ella, de los cuales no pudo quitarle la vista de encima por su brillo blanquecino e inocencia pura en esa preciosa piel de porcelana…

Nunca pidió permiso, ella no se lo negó, la primera vez que besaba a alguien en su vida a quien de verdad quería besar, incluso con ansiedad, y de ella su primer beso, sorprendida de quien fue el que lo robo, pero que no podía decir que no disfrutó…

Al día siguiente comenzaron con su castigo los infractores de la escuela después de haber roto la ventana de la escuela y tenerla que pagar. A pesar de que el rector sabía que debía haber una buena razón para tal acto los tres no dijeron nada, pues se estarían poniendo ellos mismo la soga al cuello al delatar lo ocurrido con Hinata. Pero no fue dicho nada más al enterarse toda la escuela de que Gaara y Hinata estaban saliendo. Temari trató de exprimirles hasta lo último que pudiera de información respecto a como fue que de la noche a la mañana los dos comenzaron a gustarse y empezaron a salir, Gaara no podía decir que fue fácil, pues a pesar de lo que pasó la noche del baile ella se porto algo lejana a querer a estar con alguien con quien en el pasado no se llevaba bien, pero que después de ver lo romántico y dedicado que podía ser se enamoró de el.

Ten Ten se sorprendió mucho, nunca creyó que fuera a pasar algo semejante, y a pesar de pensar que el pelirrojo podía llegar a tener algo entre manos para mal de su amiga, pasado el tiempo y viendo lo bien que se llevaban, dejo de lado la idea, pues juntos se veían bien, y su amiga bastante feliz.

Por eso Temari creyó que el que se separaran sería solo algo pasajero, no creyó que fuera algo tan en serio, pero por lo ocurrido, Hinata había tomado una decisión absoluta…

*8*8*8*

No hay otra palabra para describir a ese tipo de mujer, astutas y entrometidas, sagaces y peligrosas, terriblemente bellas y espantosamente seductoras, nada más y nada menos que una zorra…

Naoko pertenecía a este grupo, una chica de cabello rubio que se había puesto unos rayos verdes con tal de estar a la moda. Su pasión era el Visión Key, aunque en realidad era solo portada, pues no tenían sentido nacionalista en ningún sentido además de un pésimo gusto musical, pero que con su dulce y bella cara callaba cualquier cosa que dijeran de ella.

Chica tan bonita no puede ser más que un ángel ¿cierto?... Mentira, esa máscara ocultaba la chica fácil que era, y que puso su vista en el chico equivocado…

Gaara se despidió de Hinata al tener que partir en otro de sus tantos vuelos de negocios. Era algo fastidioso, lo sabía, pero no quería vender su empresa, no había motivos con semejante éxito y riquezas que le proporcionaba, pero lo que de verdad le dolía era que le quitara el tiempo que podía pasar al lado de su novia.

-Eres una ilusa- le habló una vez a Hinata cuando se interpuso en que ella saliera del salón de clases una vez que todos estaban afuera excepto ella y la rubia que la había detenido en entrada.

-No tengo problemas contigo Naoko, déjame pasar- trató de no discutir.

-Pero yo si los tengo contigo Hyuuga- la hizo hacía atrás de un empujón haciendo que tirara su portafolio.

-Ah…- sintió caerse al piso después de que la otra hiciera esto.

-Te metiste con mi chico, eso no te lo voy a perdonar maldita- se adelanto a tratar de darle un golpe en la cara, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser gracias a Temari y a Ten Ten que llegaron justo a tiempo después de ver raro el que su amiga se tardara tanto en salir.

-¡Quítate de encima!- le ordenó la rubia a la agresora de la pelinegra –Si tienes problemas con Hinata también los tienes con nosotros- ayudó a la ojiperla a ponerse de pie estando bastante a la defensiva.

-Esto a ustedes no les incumbe- rebatió furiosa.

-No peles por una batalla perdida Naoko…- la miró la otra rubia seriamente –No tienes futuro con Gaara…- palabras simples y reales tanto como la tierra encolerizaron a la perdidamente enamorada del pelirrojo.

-¡MENTIRA!- gritó como si le hubieran dado un golpe bajo en donde más le dolía –¡Te lo voy a demostrar, Hinata no es más que un juego para el, a quien quiere es a mi!- salió corriendo del salón llorando dejando perplejas a las otras y una muy confundida Hinata.

Temari y Ten Ten levaron a su amiga a la enfermería, estaba bien, pero no podían dejar de ser tan sobre protectoras con ella, y fue ahí donde pudo saber el porque de la actitud de Naoko con ella.

-Salieron durante un tiempo, no fue ni medio mes…- comenzó a hablar la rubia de coletas mientras Hinata escuchaba sentada al lado de Ten Ten –Gaara la rechazó, solo estaba con el por puro interés, y lo sabía, pero al final ella si se enamoró de el…-

Hinata calló durante un momento al escucharla, el corazón herido de Naoko la hacía actuar así…

-Eso lo explica todo…- recordó todas las bromas de mal gusto que misteriosamente alguien le había jugado, como poner pegamento en sus zapatillas deportivas, o recortar su ropa con tijeras y destruir sus trabajos y proyectos escolares, había pasado muy malos ratos por ella.

-No tienes por que preocuparte Hina, no pasara de lo que te ha hecho, por eso tienes que estar prevenida ¿de acuerdo?- sonrió Ten Ten mientras la abrazaba amigablemente.

-Además, recuerda lo mucho que te quiere mi hermano, ¿de verdad lo crees capaz de dejarte por ella?- sonó sarcástica.

-No, no lo haría- rio, Gaara podía ser serio y algo distante en algunas ocasiones, pero representaba a la perfección su amor por ella con cada caricia y beso que le daba… por lo menos así fue durante el tiempo que estuvo con Hinata antes de que comenzaran los rumores…

*8*8*8*

Una noche su primo le hablo dándole una noticia que no le gusto en lo absoluto: su padre quería cambiarla de escuela a Tokio y tendría que mudarse. Ella no quería, ya tenía una vida, amigos y un novio por el cual quedarse, pero eso parecía no importarle en lo absoluto a su padre, y sabía que no era por que no quisiera pagarle la escuela, era solo para tenerla vigilada. Como no llegó a ningún lado platicando con Neji, prefirió colgar, se estaba desgastando mucho al tratar asuntos tan complejos como ese, así que se fue a la cama, era viernes, se merecía descansar, después de todo su novio regresaría al día siguiente de un largo viaje de negocios…

Fué solo cuestión de tiempo, un mensaje por parte de Gaara que le decía que fuera a esperarla saliendo de su departamento por que tenía algo que decirle y su cara se iluminó por esto, aunque Hinata pensó que era algo extraño, puesto que nunca había ido ella hasta allá a excepción cuando el la llevaba. No lo pensó mucho y se fue por un abrigo y a calzar los zapatos en la entrada para salir e ir a verlo, afuera estaba haciendo mucho aire.

Era fin de semana y el acababa de regresar de otro importante viaje de negocios, siempre había estado ahí para él apoyándolo en todo, puesto que lo quería y sabía lo complicada que era su vida siendo tan joven un empresario exitoso, pero eso la hacía estar orgullosa de el, feliz por su progreso y lucha aún cuando fuera tan joven. Siendo Hinata de la que se esta hablando no se podía esperar nada malo de ella, nada exceptuando su gran fe y confianza en Gaara…

***

Llegó a su cuarto cansado, el viaje fue rápido, pero muy molesto por el hecho de haber tenido que tomar el primer vuelo que había para Japón y luego otro para llegar al distrito en donde estaba su escuela, estaba muerto. Aún con todo ese cansancio acumulado quería ver a su novia, platicar y convivir con ella, su compañía era lo único que lo hacía calmarse y ser feliz, y ¿Por qué no? Pedirle alguna que otra indiscreción como lo sería que le diera un masaje en la espalda… Si, ya estaba sonriendo por lo roja que se pondría cuando se lo pidiera. Pero para su mal una molesta y atropellada voz llegó hasta el gritando y abrazándolo sin su consentimiento.

-¡Gaara-kun! ¡Que alegría que has regresado!- sintió como a sus espaldas cierta joven se abalanzaba sobre el enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Esa fastidiosa voz, esa linda y aberrante cara, ¿Por qué no escogió otro día para llegar a fastidiar? En esos momentos solo quería ver a Hinata, no tenía tiempo para tonterías.

-Ah… ¿pero que carajos haces Naoko?- se quejó tratando de no perder el equilibrio, alcanzó solo a dar unos cuantos pasos, pero acabo con ella encima en una situación comprometedora…

-Pero que pregunta, para verte a ti ¿no es obvio?- rió tiernamente, pero esas eran sus jugadas, lindas y despreciables. Gaara se le quedó viendo serio e inexpresivo antes de optar una postura fría.

-Quítate de encima- la empujo haciéndola caer a la alfombra del suelo con fuerza. No se dio cuenta de que ella se había golpeado la espalda con brusquedad…

-¡Auh…!- dejo escapar incluso con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se tocaba la zona que le aquejaba arqueándose de dolor…

Al principio Gaara no lo notó, pero se percató de que si le había hecho cierto daño…

-¿Naoko?...- se acercó un poco para verificar que verdaderamente esta mal.

***

En el elevador había una canción, una canción que ella reconocía…

The rain falls on my window

And the coldness runs through my soul

And the rain falls, oh the rain falls

I don't want to be alone

I wish that I could photoshop

All our bad memories

Cuz the flashbacks, oh the flashbacks

Won´t leave me alone

Utada Hikaru, una cantante nipona que cantaba también en ingles, y Hinata, al dominar esta lengua también, puso en su corazón cierta melancolía debido a la letra, el ritmo no ayudaba, pero la hacía pensar mucho…

If you come back to me I´ll be all that you need

Baby come back to me Let me make up for what happened in the past

Baby come back to me I´ll be everything you need

Baby come back to me Boy, you´re one in a million

Baby come back to me I´ll be everything you need

Baby come back to me You´re one in a million… _One in a million_…

-_Debe ser una persona realmente triste y sola la que escriba o dedique una canción como esta a alguien…-_ se detuvo el elevador en el piso al que había llegado, el piso de Gaara, y doblando la esquina estaba el departamento de su novio… -_Hmmmm… Probablemente la desesperación lleva a la gente a hacer cosas que no se creía capaz de hacer...-_ fue mezclando la recientemente adquirida sensación que tenía al escuchar la canción y sus propios sentimientos y reflexiones cuando llegó al final del pasillo justo para tener que ocultarse en la pared de lo que estaba aconteciendo a unos pasos de donde se encontraba…

***

Cuando Naoko salió del departamento de Gaara lo hizo más tranquila, tal vez le dolía la espalda, pero el pelirrojo con una misteriosa amabilidad le ofreció una taza de té para que se calmara y recuperara después de haber llorado tanto bajo la escusa de que su vida era un infierno y haberse derrumbado ante el. Gaara tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para soportarla, no le gustaban esa clase de sentimentalismos, aún así, conociendo a Naoko sabía que no tenía amigos sino era por puro interés, tal y como lo había conocido a el tiempo atrás y mantenido una terrible relación de la cual el mal recuerdo le había quedado a el. Lo que no podía tan solo pensar era que tal plática y puesta en escena había sido toda planeada por la rubia.

Procurando que Gaara no se diera cuenta de que ella ya sabía que Hinata estaba ahí conversó con el un poco más…

-De verdad llegué en un mal momento, no sabías que estabas ocupado…- trató de sonar indefensa, y así lucía.

-Descuida, no es nada…- se comportó como todo un caballero a pesar de no estar muy conforme con la actitud e inesperada visita de la rubia.

-Creo que no te cause muchas molestias ¿verdad?- utilizó un tono de flirteo que el otro tomó de muy mal gusto y detestable, pero le pareció raro fue que no le hiciera insinuaciones, por el contrario, solo era su voz la que hablaba solamente –Estamos juntos cuando hay _**necesidad**_- rió al haber puesto demasiado énfasis en esto último -Supongo que te veré otro día. Esperare ansiosa- terminó mientras se alejaba dejando a un confundido y extrañado pelirrojo.

Cuando Naoko doblo la esquina estaba vacía del pasillo no había nadie, pero estaba segura de a quien había visto ahí antes, y por haber hecho lo que había hecho estaba muy orgullosa…

Toco el botón del ascensor mientras esperaba que llegara y sacaba su iPod del bolsillo de su chamarra y cantaba en volumen bajo la primera canción que estaba en la lista de reproducción y que misteriosamente escuchaba muy seguido últimamente…

-Baby come back to me I´ll be everything you need, Baby come back to me … _y no la necesitas a ella más…-_ se dijo así misma en la mente…

***

Cuando Hinata no llegó empezó a preocuparse al grado de ir a buscarla, pero no la encontró ni en el dormitorio del campus ni en ningún otro lado. Eso de ser millonario le daba la posibilidad de tener más de una casa y/o departamento, pero lo que era estar buscando a Hinata durante tantas horas lo fastidió. El día siguiente fue lo mismo, pero su enojo pasó a convertirse en angustia al no hallarla en ningún lado, era fin de semana, ella debía estar en algún lugar donde el ya sabía que estaría, pero no lo estaba, y eso lo estaba desesperando, incluso pidió ayuda a su hermana, pero esta no tenía idea alguna. Y finalmente la encontró, a las afueras del campus sentada en una banca en los jardines. Su corazón dio un vuelco, se veía seria, triste y demacrada, y el no sabía la razón por lo que decidió ir hasta donde estaba para conversar y poder enterarse de lo que le sucedía.

-¿Hina?- escuchó su voz detrás de su respaldo, pero no quiso voltear, lo cual le preocupo más a el estando de por si ya angustiado -¿Qué ocurre? No viniste ayer y no has respondido mis mensajes… ¿sucede algo?- se sentó a un lado de ella, pero la ojiblanco solo sumió más su cabeza en las rodillas, puesto que estaba sentada de manera que pudiera abrazar sus piernas al tratar de perderse del mundo. Paso un largo rato en el que no recibió respuesta alguna de ella –Hi…-

-Si yo dejara de importarte… me lo dirías ¿verdad?- lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el nunca se esperó una cosa así pronunciada por los labios de su novia, estaba mudo de la impresión… Ella se resignó a voltear a mirarlo a la cara, así fue como él se enteró de que había estado llorando… -Gaara, si hubiera alguien más en tu vida tu…- no alcanzó a terminar de hablar, puesto que terminó callándola con un beso sin siquiera escucharla, no tenía razones para dudar de el, tenía la conciencia limpia, pero desconocía lo que ella había visto…

-_No tienes nada por que preocuparte, solo te quiero a ti…-_ susurró a su oído.

Sus palabras la reconfortaron mucho y no quiso volver a tratar el tema al pensar que lo había mal interpretado todo.

Es una lástima decir que esa no fue la única vez que sucedió algo parecido, pero lo posterior fue aún más fuerte que llegaron a tener discusiones. Por querer respetar la privacidad de Naoko y no querer explicar que era lo que hacía fue creando un vacio en su relación que sin que se diera cuenta fue alejando a Hinata de él… hasta que se topó con el límite, y solo por no haberle puesto un alto a Naoko desde un principio…

*8*8*8*

-Me compadezco de ella, nunca lo pensé de Gaara-

-Si, engañar a una chica tan dulce y tierna como Hinata es algo imperdonable…- rumoraba y comentaba la gente a espaldas de Hinata, quien ignoraba lo que alcanzaba a escuchar. Ella sabía que Gaara no era capaz de hacerle eso, la amaba, eso era totalmente sincero y no había espacio a dudas…

-¿Gaara?... ¿Estas aquí?- se adentró a su oficina después de que la amable secretaria la dejara pasar, ya la conocía, y podía decir maravillas de aquella joven estudiante, incluso los asistentes de Gaara adoraban a Hinata, una chica tan dulce y linda era lo mejor que le había pasado a su jefe. Hinata había querido sorprender a Gaara para ir a tomar un café juntos, era fin de semana y si no tenía mucho trabajo incluso podrían ir a ver una película, por eso tomó la confianza suficiente para adentrarse a su oficina, pero nada, nada la prepararía para lo que vio en interior de la gran habitación que era la oficina de su novio…

-¡Hinata!- gritó el pelirrojo al ver a su novia en la entrada, ella se quedó inmóvil al ver como Naoko se encontraba en las piernas de Gaara besandolo después de quitarle la corbata y desabrocharle la camisa, había escuchado voces antes de entrar reconociendo una que sabía a la perfección de quien era, pero se negaba a creer que fuera ella. Fue cuando decidió espiar un poco, y para su mala suerte pudo ver como un beso apasionado sin tomar en cuenta a la pobre y fiel chica que estaba en la puerta…

El único parpadeo que dio fue el más largo que sintió haber dado, cerrando los párpados las lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos sin poderlas controlar, no tenía voluntad sobre si misma, por lo que dejando caer su bolsa al hombro en cuestión de microsegundos, perpleja, salió corriendo, huyendo de la verdad… Era demasiado doloroso y fuerte para ser su primer amor…

Moiras, podía escuchar Moiras, no atormentándola a ella sino a el... mientras ella trataba de negar las señales que había ignorado…

_-¡Te lo voy a demostrar, Hinata no es más que un juego para el, a quien quiere es a mi!-_

_-Recuerda lo mucho que te quiere mi hermano, ¿de verdad lo crees capaz de dejarte por ella?-_

_-Me compadezco de ella, nunca lo pensé de Gaara-_

_-Si, engañar a una chica tan dulce y tierna como Hinata es algo imperdonable…-_

–_Estamos juntos cuando hay necesidad. Supongo que te veré otro día. Esperare ansiosa_-

Nunca lo creyó, nunca hubo razones para desconfiar de el, admitía que lo había visto algo distante desde hacía poco tiempo, pero pensó que era el agobio del trabajo y la escuela, jamás le paso por la cabeza el que la engañara...

-¡Hinata!- escuchaba su voz detrás, no paraba de correr, había logrado salir del edificio. En su desesperación cuando ella tomo el ascensor Gaara opto por usar las escaleras en una carrera contra el tiempo, tenía que alcanzarla… pero en la calle ya no hubo poder humano que le permitiera encontrarle… Por un muy largo tiempo en el que hasta cayó la noche trató de hallarla, pero supo ocultarse bien. El tan solo se lamentaba no haber sacado a Naoko de su oficina a patadas antes de que lo metiera en todo ese desastre…

_Acababa de colgar, al día siguiente se iría de viaje de nuevo y a penas se había enterado de que tenía que irse a Shangai, y al no saberlo tampoco se lo había dicho a Hinata, sin embargo podrían pasar el resto del día juntos, y para remediar ese imprevisto le llevaría un gran ramo de tulipanes blancos, ya que esa era su flor favorita. Pero justo cuando había descolgado el teléfono algo terrible apareció por la puerta de su oficina que lo interrumpió en todos sus planes…_

_-Hola…- dijo con mucha sensualidad en la voz, casi como un gemido escapándose a través de sus palabras. _

_-Naoko…- la reconoció molesto._

_-¿Cómo haz estado?- se fue acercando a su escritorio con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara, una muy descarada sonrisa –Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver pronto…- rodeo el lujoso mueble de madera para llegar hasta el directamente mientras se sentaba en sus piernas…_

_-¿Cómo demonios burlaste a los de seguridad?- preguntó molesto, estaba acostumbrado a su acoso, y odiaba que por ella Hinata tuviera cierta desconfianza de el._

_-Tan solo use una minifalda y tacones, ningún hombre lo resiste, menos tú…- se atrevió a besarlo a pesar de que este no correspondía a su gesto lo que en cierta parte la frustró._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿El niño bueno no quiere salir a jugar?- se comportó aún más atrevida acariciando su entrepierna, deslumbrándose de la virilidad de Gaara, pero no llegó más lejos cuando este apartó su mano de su miembro por encima de la ropa._

_-Detente- le indicó, casi como diciéndole "no es tuyo y nunca será para ti" y manteniendo la imagen de su chica en la cabeza pues según ella era la única con quien quería tener relaciones en su vida. De lo que nunca se percató fue que Naoko había podido ver a Hinata detrás de la puerta, por lo que siguió con el juego…_

_-Oh, vamos, esa no es la amabilidad del otro día Gaara…- le fue desabrochando la camisa y desanudando la corbata, nuevamente la detuvo. Ella se refería a cuando el la tiró al piso y la lastimo y después se disculpó con una taza de té, pero escuchando conversaciones de las cuales uno no tiene idea sobre que hablan es obvio que se entienden otras cosas… sobre todo por que la pelinegra creía que Gaara había estado con Naoko varias veces…_

_-Eso fue algo que no volverá a suceder…- contestó a lo que se refería deteniéndola nuevamente, después de todo no tendría por que ser amable con ella si no quería verla en su vida._

_-¿Y que hay de nuestras noches de pasión y locura?...- el otro abrió tremendos ojos cuando escuchó esto, Naoko estaba hablando tonterías, pero antes de poder hacer algo ya lo estaba besando de nuevo, aprovechando que había abierto los labios para tratar de contestar la rubia se propasó con el…_

_Y entonces se abrió la puerta… su corazón se había detenido al ver a su novia ahí siendo que el no estaba en la situación más "apropiada" que dijéramos…_

_-¡Hinata!...-_

-Maldita seas Naoko…- respiraba abruptamente después de tanto correr, se había recargado en la pared para recuperar el aliento –Si pierdo a Hinata me las pagaras muy caro…- mascullaba ente dientes.

*8*8*8*

-Neji desu- respondió su teléfono indicándole a quien fuera el que le estuviera marcando que estaba en la línea.

-Ni san, he aceptado ir a Tokio ¿podrías pasar por mi?-

-¿Hinata-sama?- se sorprendió mucho por el cambio de actitud -¿Por qué el cambio de opinión tan repentino?-

-No…- trato de ser sincera con el, pero no le contaba cosas tan fuertes como esas a cualquiera, por lo que prefirió esperar a verlo en persona para decirla la verdad… -No, no es nada… ¿crees poder venir por mi hoy?...-

-¿Hoy?- Neji se preguntó mentalmente sobre la prisa si en un principio no había querido ir, debía haber pasado algo grande…

Esa misma noche, aún con los nefastas autoridades del internado, la joven Hyuuga se dio de baja de Akai Mizu sen do sin decirle nada a nadie más que a sus más intimas y discretas amistades, aunque le hizo prometer a Ten Ten que no le diría a Temari donde estaba ni que se había ido debido a no querer lastimar sus sentimientos o preocuparla, y como buena amiga, la castaña obedeció.

Ni Gaara ni Temari se enterarían de la partida de Hinata hasta dos días después…

Y en una semana comenzaron los días del último año de preparatoria para la ojiperla en su nueva escuela, Konoha Gakuen, días que nunca olvidaría al haber encontrado al amor de su vida en la misma…

* * *

No soy fan de Utada, solo me gustan algunas de sus canciones...


	27. Los problemas se aproximan

Vamos de lleno a lo de importancia, me escape para escribir y la continuación ya esta lista. Muy bueno que resultó robarme este día pero tengo responsabilidades, después de Ronin y el otro fic que me entretuvo un rato quería seguir rápido con este.

Perdón por el retraso, pero ya estoy de vuelta :3

* * *

El concierto al fin de la jornada semanal fue la razón por la cual pudo soportar toda esa primera semana de escuela teniendo no solo que procurar sus calificaciones, sino que tenía que estar atento con su novia todo el tiempo, pues el acoso de Gaara se encontraba siempre presente para el y el que pudiera suceder en cualquier momento.

Aunque en realidad "acoso" no era la palabra correcta, pues el pelirrojo, a pesar de querer recuperarla no mostraba poner mucho empeño en intentarlo. Estaba convencido que si Naruto llegó a convertirse en novio de Hinata había sido por una razón, una situación y tiempo clave que el también tuvo cuando estuvo con ella, así que eso era lo que hacía, esperar su momento y así las cosas retomarían su lugar como antes, el al lado de ella…

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

El regalo de Hinata había surtido el efecto con el que fue dado, Naruto estaba extremadamente feliz y no se contuvo en gritar a todo pulmón mientras estaba viendo tocar en vivo a su grupo predilecto. El nuevo disco de su banda favorita autografiado por todos los integrantes y mencionando su nombre lo hizo explotar. Primero ramen, luego el regalo y después el concierto, para una semana que no había empezado muy bien que dijéramos ese era un cierre espectacular.

Estando con Itachi en Los Angeles pudo conocer muchos lugares de los cuales se sentía feliz por haber visitado al menos una vez en la vida, más si pudo llevar un regalo para su novio y hacerlo feliz.

**Capítulo veintisiete:** Los problemas se aproximan

Cerca de la medianoche el concierto por fin se dio por terminado y todos los asistentes tuvieron que marcharse, ya era tarde, pero la banda había dedicado más tiempo a ese concierto cada que el público pedía a gritos otra canción, así que los complacieron… Ahora la noche cubría con su oscuro velo la ciudad de Japón mientras el frio del aún invierno dejaba caer un poco de nieve en algunas zonas de la ciudad, pero este no era el caso de Konoha, no aún…

-Toma- le ofreció su chamarra el rubio a su novia cuando la vio abrazarse a si misma por el clima.

-Pero, ¿Qué hay de ti?- le preguntó, solamente llevaba puesta la playera del concierto que compró. Algo alocado por la música en vivo lanzó la suya propia entre el público.

-No te preocupes- le dijo tratando de llamar un taxi a pesar de si sentir que el aire quemaba su piel. Ya era tarde para que ella llegara a su casa y el calor de todo el concierto con toda la multitud se iba disipando conforme salieron del mismo. Apenas había caminado dos pasos en la acera para poder tener mejor visibilidad del arroyo de autos cuando sintió dos cálidos brazos abrazándolo de sorpresa -¿Hinata?- la descubrió colgada al tronco de su cuerpo justo antes de también abrazarla.

Su gesto había sido muy dulce, casi como todas las cosas que a pesar de parecer cursis para algunos eran preciosas para Hinata. El era así de atento, así de atento con ella. Realmente lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Mirando sus ojos pudo ver lo cansada que estaba, era casi como pedir algo más con aquellas brillantes perlas con las que lo miraba…

-No quiero llegar a casa aún…- confesó apenas audible para el rubio antes de sumirse en su pecho, quien supo comprender sus palabras y no la llevó hasta allá, pues cuando por fin pudo parar un taxi le indico el rumbo hacia su propia casa, ya que esta estaba más cerca.

Presa del sueño la dejó dormir en su cama sin siquiera quitarse la ropa ninguno de los dos. Había sido un ajetreado y divertido, llenaron toda la memoria de sus celulares con fotos las cuales de seguro Naruto presumiría en internet o haría un álbum en la computadora con ellas, pues en cada una de ellas en las que se mostraba Hinata lucía más bella e inocente que cualquier ángel, pero con un destello más del que siempre le gustaba admirar cuando la veía, simplemente era dulzura lo que emanaba de sus ojos de luna…

Colocó su celular a un lado de la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche de su habitación y se acurrucó a un lado de ella. Decidió arroparla un poco más metiéndose debajo del edredón también. Se la paso el resto de la noche contemplando su rostro mientras dormía, era un hermoso rostro venerado por los más talentosos orfebres de los dioses, esa suave y tersa piel de porcelana, sus redondos y deseables labios. Realmente se sentía perdido si no la tenía a su lado, a tal grado se había así vuelto de necesaria en su vida que no quería separarse de ella, y si existía algo que pudiera intervenir con ello el se encargaría de luchar contra ese obstáculo sin rendirse. La quería demasiado…

*8*8*8*

Habían pasado dos meses de escuela y el entrenamiento para el equipo de clavados comenzó. Sakura se sorprendió mucho al enterarse de que Ino había comenzado a salir con Sai; la primera cita y al día siguiente ya eran pareja. El era un excelente dibujante y pintor tambien, de cierta forma Ino le había llamado la atención para dibujarla, y muy secretamente los dos tenían planes para un desnudo en una acalorada cita para el arte…

Sakura se alegró por ellos, pero de cierta forma se sintió excluida por sus amigas. Hinata tenía novio e Ino había logrado estabilidad en una relación estando con Sai, y ni hablar de Temari, estando con Shikamaru los dos daban rienda suelta a su pasión cada que se veían y escapaban al cuarto de limpieza del conserje sin importarles el poco espacio o lo publico que fuera su relación.

Ni hablar, solo quedaba ella en espera de quien aún consideraba su príncipe azul y del que seguía perdidamente enamorada tal y como cuando niña, pero este solo seguía ignorándola…

-La competencia la próxima semana- le entregó un volante algo arrugado al rubio que veía el contenido con algo de emoción al ya saber de que se trataba.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El premio será de 800 dólares?!- se fue de espaldas con eso -¡Wo! Es mucho, ¡y en dólares!, no en yenes…- decía mientras leía la sede en que sería aquel evento, una antigua plaza muy conocida en donde el ya había practicado en patineta en varias ocasiones así como metido en algunos problemas.

-La mayoría de las veces te interesan más esta clase de competencias ¿no?- platicaba Sasuke con su personalidad seria y misteriosa de siempre, esta vez no estaba tan interesado en participar como en los años anteriores –La verdad no se como sigues con esas cosas, yo sigo prefiriendo las motocicletas…-

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes!- le gritó de inmediato el ojiazul por lo que había dicho. Hacía cosa de casi un año en el que le fue prohibido manejar debido a medio matarse en una carrera clandestina de motos, y lo mismo había pasado con el auto de lujo que le regaló su padrino nuevo y del año, pues quedo solo para ser utilizado como chatarra. Todo eso en general, era la razón de por que el rubio no tenía licencia de conducir después de haber tenido que pagar infinidad de multas e incluso haber caído en la cárcel en más de dos ocasiones…

-Solo decía… por lo menos la patineta no te la pueden quitar…- se burló sin mofa, solo con unas rotundas ganas de molestarlo.

-Ni quien te entienda- se quejó su amigo –Pero bueno, te la pasare por esta vez solo por que quiero partirle el trasero a las niñitas que se atrevan a retarme en la competencia…- se oscurecía su imagen trayendo incluso llamas que sacó de quien sabe donde y que le daban una apariencia infernal al decir que aplastaría como insectos a sus rivales…

-Hmp… solo para eso eres bueno…-

Afuera del salón un chico pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina había escuchado sin querer la conversación. No le gustaba bajar al patio en los recesos y ese día no había sido la excepción, pero mientras caminaba hacia los baños de su piso se encontró con una extraña conversación en el salón de Naruto. Se enteró de la afición del Uzumaki por las emociones fuertes y los deportes, la lista de todo lo que le gustaba era larga y el tenía un punto a su favor. Lejos de ser alguien a quien no le gustaban las carreras debido solamente a la multitud de gente, prefería la velocidad y la agilidad que le proporcionaba una motocicleta, siempre había adorado la adrenalina que circulaba por sus venas cuando corría, pero pensándolo bien, tal vez desde antes podría comenzar con sus planes de ganarse lentamente a Hinata de nuevo.

*8*8*8*

-Eso Hinata, vas bien- le decía Yamato viéndola nadar, pero ella misma se lo había dicho, era clavadista no nadadora, pues la velocidad no era su fuerte sino lo artístico como lo era el nado sincronizado, pero que a pesar de todo prefería dejar a un lado para dedicarse completamente a los clavados, esa era su pasión en cuanto de deportes se refería…

_-¿Por qué a esta hora nunca esta en casa?- se preguntaba cuando era niña, su madre era la persona más dulce que conocía, su calidez la reconfortaba en las noches de tormenta y sus cándida voz la tranquilizaba cuando había peligro. Con ella todo el mal del mundo parecía desvanecerse dejando solo el gran corazón de su madre lleno de amor para dar._

_Pero siempre había algo que marcaba una lejanía y que nunca le había gustado, y era muy pequeña como para comprenderlo…_

_-Esta entrenando- le explicaba su primo –Es una gran clavadista, y los campeones entrenan todos los días para seguir siendo los mejores. No por nada ha ganado tantas medallas alrededor del mundo- le sonrió calmando sus dudas con respecto a su madre, pero a pesar de todo había algo mal... aún no sabía que, pero lo había…_

_-Se le dijo claramente que no entrenara estando embarazada, la primera vez tuvo suerte, pero esta…- miraba el doctor hacia otro lado, su padre se había quedado frío con lo que le había dicho, y ella, el ser muy pequeña aún no entendía que pasaba, le habían dicho que su madre nunca más despertaría... –Solo pudo salvarse al producto, y es una niña...-_

_Su padre siempre la amo, amaba a su madre, y a pesar de notar claramente que entre los dos había algo que ocultaban con respecto a su relación juntos y que la trataba a ella también y que a veces la hacía sentir que era por su culpa, las cosas iban bien. _

_Pero en ese momento, viendo la cara de su padre sintió que un terrible miedo la invadía... El estaba esperando que este hijo resultara ser su primogénito varón, pero no, había resultado ser otra niña... Como si no tuviera ya problemas con la que tenía y ahora más que tendría que ser padre y madre a la vez al haberse quedado viudo. No, el no era para hacer esa clase de cosas. _

_Maldita suerte._

_Desde ese momento, viéndolo a los ojos pudo notar su cambio, las cosas ya no serían los mismo, esta vez había odio, odio hacia ella, y las cosas no cambiarían tan fácil, probablemente nunca..._

_Su corazón de piedra se había congelado._

-Puedes detenerte ahora si quieres Hinata- la llamó su maestro estando aún en el agua, se había perdido en si misma y no se percató de que la carrera ya había terminado y todas habían salido ya. Asintió y salió de la piscina con rumbo a los vestidores para ducharse y quitarse un poco el aroma de cloro de la alberca a pesar de que sabía que impregnaba su cabello. No estaba muy concentrada que dijéramos ese día, y Yamato no era el único que se había percatado de esto.

-¿No has notado algo extraño en ella dobe?- le preguntó Sasuke a su rubio amigo entrenando ellos en la fosa de clavados, el era tan descuidado que ni siquiera lo debió haber notado, pero esta vez si sabía la razón, no por nada era su novio.

-Es por que va a ser el aniversario de la muerte de su madre en estos días, ha estado así toda la semana...- suspiro mirando al techo de manera ensoñadora pero triste a la vez, estaba muy reflexivo.

Cuando sus padres murieron el no estaba solo, su madre murió cuando el nació, y de cierta forma se sentía empático con Hanabi en esa situación, puesto que ningún niño quería sentirse el culpable de la muerte de su madre al nacer, aún cuando con Hanabi, siendo que no la había tratado mucho y ni siquiera visto en persona, no compaginaban.

Creció con esa marca pero su padre supo llevarlo con calma sin que lo sintiera, pero al marcharse el tambien solo Jiraya, su padrino, había quedado ahí para el. No estaba solo a pesar de los mucho que extrañaba su presencia.

Aún así no sabía que era peor, y un día el ocio de su mente le hizo pensar quien tenía la peor situación, el o Hinata, y al final ella ganaba por ser quien era y encontrarse en el lugar en el que estaba. Tal vez esa era la razón de su sobreprotección con ella mezclada con otras cosas, pero de lo que podían estar seguro era de que una vez habiéndose encontrado en la vida no se separarían.

-¡Naruto!- le gritó su entrenador desde las gradas al ver que no se movía y Sasuke ya hasta se había quitado del agua para darle espacio desde hacía un tiempo -¡¿Qué estas esperando?!- le gritó más fuerte -¡Salta de una buena vez!-

Gaara se quedo esa tarde viendo el entrenamiento estando completamente solo, nadie le había dicho nada ni se percataron de que estaba ahí. Tenía curiosidad de si Hinata por fin se había superado a si misma y había dejado de no mostrar sus verdaderas aptitudes en los clavados como lo buena que sabía que era, pues en su antigua escuela no la habían valorado siendo que tenía mucho talento, y eso había sido solamente por que ella no quería meterse en tantas responsabilidades si ya era parte del equipo de gimnasia por órdenes de su padre, y si, ahora no se retenía nada, pero lucía algo ida ese día...

Al instante comprendió a que se debía, estaba cerca la fecha de cuando su madre murió y se trataba de algo muy importante para Hinata. Siempre decía que no le afectaba, pero lo cierto era que se ponía triste por recordarla y saber que ya no estaba con ella, ya que en su solitaria y cruel infancia ella había sido la única que le había demostrado cariño.

-¿Estas bien?- la abrazó su novio cuando salió por fin del edificio de la alberca techada, ella solo asintió caminando a su lado sin decir nada, esa melancolía la ponía distinta.

Al pasar por la reja de la escuela con dirección a la calle los dos fueron sorprendidos por Gaara estando en la misma precisamente y habiendo salido de la nada.

Sin salir una sola palabra de su boca le dio una rosa blanca a Hinata en la mano dejándola anonadad a por la acción antes de dedicarle una mirada intensa de comprensión y dejarla para seguir su camino.

En cuanto el se hubo alejado se fue del lado del rubio para verlo marcharse, a pesar de ya no estar juntos no se había olvidado del aniversario de la muerte de su madre y como viajaba varias horas desplazándose en la ciudad para llegar al cementerio en donde se encontraba la tumba de su madre para poder entregarle ese presente, su flor favorito y la razón por la cual desde pequeña le había gustado ese color volviéndose uno de sus favoritos...

Una rosa blanca.

Un estremecimiento se colocó en el corazón de Naruto sintiendo como galopaba en su pecho por lo que veía, no le gustaba nada que a pesar de hacerlo en silencio, Gaara y Hinata tuvieran su lenguaje para hablarse y comprender al otro.

Faltaban dos días para el aniversario y ellos habían evitado hablar de cosas tristes, por lo que Hinata nunca se enteró de la fecha en que caía la muerte de sus padres ni el del día en que había muerto su madre, pero ese día le urgía verla.

Se tardaron horas en llegar pero valió la pena, cuando llegó a la tumba de su madre se desplomo sobre ella acariciando con sus dedos los kanjis con los que estaba escrito su nombre. Naruto la contempló de manera solemne toda la tarde hasta que oscureció, sabía que si la situación fuere inversa pasaría exactamente lo mismo.

Solo que de manera visible y algo preocupante para el, no lloró. Había algo en su aura que lo hacía tener curiosidad de que era lo que invadía su mente como para ponerla así.

Después de unos minutos más se marcharon, había algo en su rostro que lucía pacífico, pero no decía nada, solo estaba sentada en el asiento del taxi mirando por la ventana las luces de Tokio por la noche.

-Estas molesto- le habló por fin frente a su casa, no hablaron en todo el trayecto.

-No, no lo estoy- respondió por lo que le había dicho, y era cierto, no lo estaba, solo tenía la mente en otro lado al ver lo perdida que se encontraba ella tratando de imaginarse lo que pensaba y si involucraba a Gaara, pero no era que su mente la hubiere abandonado, solo pensaba lo siguiente que haría ahora que había decido tomar una decisión sobre su situación en las constantes preguntas que se hacía sobre su futuro y lo que pasaría en este.

-Se lo que piensas, pero no tienes por que preocuparte- volvió a hablar -Gaara suele actuar así a pesar de que las intenciones sean nobles, estando como estamos quiso hacerlo frente a ti para molestarte un poco- Naruto volteo de inmediato con miles de cosas en mente, lo conocía tan bien por tantos años de relación que no sabía como actuar al respecto contra eso. Había mucho aún que desconocía de Hinata a pesar de creer haber pasado una vida entera con ella, pero no, había más.

El era un libro abierto, pero ella, siendo como era, también tenia enterrados sus secretos...

El ojiazul bajó la cabeza tratando de alejar esa clase de pensamientos en su cabeza, pero no podía, y sus movimientos corporales lo delataban. Se sentía algo inferior ante el conocimiento de Gaara con respecto a su novia, pero para ella, en esos instantes eso no importaba.

-¿Qué día es?- le preguntó acercándosele con cuidado, el la miro cuestionando la pregunta a lo que ella la aclaró -¿En que día tu... los visitas?- se refirió a sus padres, así pudo comprender mejor.

-Ocho de noviembre- respondió mirando hacia otro lado al poner su imagen en mente y lo que hacía en esas fechas –Las orquídeas eran las flores favoritas de mi madre, y a mi padre le gustaba arrojar las hojas secas de otoño, creo que esa no es mi estación favorita por eso, y durante esos días no suelo comer ramen por que... tambien era la comida favorita de mi madre...- se acercó un poco a ella al igual que esta comprendía su corazón –Me pasa lo mismo que a ti con el entrenamiento. No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza...-

Hubo un largo silencio en el que los dos se abrazaron a las afueras de la mansión Hyuuga sin importarles que los vieran o lo que la gente les dijera o comentara sobre ellos a sus espaldas, lo único importante en ese momento era estar con el otro demostrándose su amor y comprensión, el apoyo que nunca dejarían de tener.

-Cocina- dijo después de un rato sin mostrar más pena, el rubio lo miro extrañado de lo que acaba de decirle –Es lo que quiero estudiar. Cocina, me quiero convertir en chef internacional- repitió sonriendo.

-¿De verdad?- se iluminó su rostro por lo que le decía.

-Si- asintió –Me gusta y soy buena en ello, me gustaría mucho pasar experimentando y preparando la comida de todo el mundo en mi vida, conocer de todo y saber prepararlo- se mostró feliz por lo que había dicho.

-Que bueno- la abrazó de nuevo, durante meses, una vez tomada la confianza con todos sus amigos en Gakuen Hinata no había podido tomar una decisión sobre que estudiar debido al mismo dilema de su familia. Cuando estuvo con Gaara planeaba viajar alrededor del mundo a su lado y demostrar lo que valía en los clavados, pero siempre se había guardado en si misma el practicar ese deporte era por la pura necesidad de sentirse valorada y más cerca de su madre mientras negaba que era un estigma al causarle mucho sufrimiento por recordarle constantemente la dedicación de su madre al grado de haberle dañado la salud y arrebatársela de su lado.

Era buena, eso no lo negaba, y el que le gustara era aparte de lo que había pasado con su madre, pues desde niña, cuando estuvo en una competencia de clavados en donde su madre participó y la llevó, se quedó maravillada de lo que vio al no poder contener su admiración por los giros que daban en al aire los clavadistas y las figuras que hacían en el agua las de nado sincronizado. Desde ese entonces se había quedado pasmada y atraída a ese mundo donde todo dependía del agua, le gustaba más que lo arduo y sobre todo estricto por su padre con la gimnasia... tal vez si su padre no hubiera interferido le hubiera tomado gusto a esa disciplina, pero acabo siendo todo lo contrario.

*8*8*8*

Cuando pasó delante de ella algo lo atrajo a verla, no supo si fue por su potencia o por el brillo con el que relucía, pero tuvo que comprarla en cuanto la vio en medio del centro comercial.

No pudo evitar sacar la chequera y salir de ahí montado en ella. Llenó el tanque en una gasolinera cercana y se marchó. Era una Harley Davidson XR1200 del año con un motor que rugía increíble.

Le comían las ganas por probar ese bebe en la pista y de inmediato libro el trafico para correr en las curvas de cierta carretera que había cerca...

Sabía de alguien que moriría por tener esa maravilla de motocicleta, aunque este ni lo notaría por estar perdido en sus propios asuntos.

-¿Y que Naruto? ¿Comenzaras deslizándote como siempre y después les demostraras de lo que eres capaz?- le preguntó Kiba en la escuela, al día siguiente sería la competencia y sabía que tanto el como Sasuke practicaban juntos en patineta desde antes para ganar, eso lo hacía recordar las antiguas salidas que tenían en las que también se metían a las carreras clandestinas y a los arrancones.

-Sasuke no se inscribió esta vez- le fue informando.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?-

-No lo se- respondió desviando la vista -Yo mejore mucho en mis trucos en el aire, tienes que ver como voy a llevarme todo el dinero del primer lugar- habló completamente convencido de ganar.

-¿Y va ser callejero o en rampa?-

-Ambos, estilo libre- contestó teniendo muchas cosas en mente, quería ser discreto, pero tambien necesitaba aliados, ¿Y que mejor que los amigos? –Además, después de eso van a haber unas carreras en el sitio de siempre y Sasuke prometió prestarme su auto…- dijo en voz baja a lo que Kiba saltó de su asiento por lo que había dicho.

-¡¿Tu que?!- bajo la voz de inmediato sorprendido por lo que le dijo y comenzó a hablar casi como en susurro -¿Estas loco? Parece que no aprendiste nada de todos los accidentes y problemas que has tenido ¿verdad?-

-Es solo una carrera y sabes lo bien que manejo yo, la otra vez solo fue un pequeño error por distraerme…- contesto, había algo que si noto Kiba con sorpresa, cuando trataban ese tema siempre se veía exaltado y lleno de emoción, ahora parecía haber algo más de por medio al no haber nada de su clásica efusividad…

En ese mismo momento fue entrando Hinata junto con los demás compañeros de su salón, el receso había terminado y regresaba al lado de sus amigas platicando de todo. El rubio la saludó de lejos y ella siguió platicando con ellas, había algo raro… Entonces fue cuando Kiba le preguntó lo que su curiosidad quería saber al verlo algo distante cuando ella entró…

-¿Ya se lo dijiste a Hinata?- no, eso le había faltado.

-La verdad… prefiero que ella no sepa de esto- respondió dudando un poco en hablarle a Kiba de lo que lo tenía tan distraído.

-¿Qué? Pero si es tu novia, debía saberlo desde hace mucho, no se lo puedes ocultar. Dime ¿Qué pasaría si te mataras?-

-No digas estupideces- lo miro serio -Es solo que prefiero no meter a Hinata en esto. Sabes que los que compiten ahí vienen de todos lados y los Yakuza y Akatsuki están ahí también- trató de ser razonable, si Hinata ya era asediada por muchos que no tenían oportunidad ¿Para que llevarla a un sitio donde podía ser asediada por tipos peligrosos que podían tomar medidas más drásticas?

-Exacto, por eso mismo deberías decirle, para que sepa por lo menos donde estas y el peligro que corres- Naruto lo miro indiferente.

Kiba y los demás conocían a Sasuke y Naruto, y también a Gaara desde niños debido a un pequeño campamento de verano al que todos fueron y se trataron volviéndose amigos. Viviendo en el mismo lugar iban a escuelas diferentes, y por cosas de la vida no se habían visto hasta entrar a preparatoria, pues ahí fue donde se llevaron más con Sasuke al ser su compañero y poco después ingresara Naruto transferido ya de más de tres escuelas antes y llevando sus problemas a las mismas. Solo que en Konoha Gakuen las cosas habían bajado un poco de nivel, pero mezclándolos a todos en ello, y no es que no disfrutaran los problemas, pero las cosas se habían enfriado de un tiempo hasta el presente desde que fueron presionados con lo de entrar a la universidad y los asuntos con respecto a su futuro. Habían entrado en razón, podía gustarles andar en la calle divirtiéndose juntos, pero lo tendrían que aplazar un poco hasta tener un lugar en la escuela…

Kiba era su amigo y sabía de su pasado, sabía de mucho, como lo mal que se llevaba con Neji desde que llegó a la escuela, las disputas y lo enojado que se ponía con la popularidad de Sasuke hasta que los dos acabaron como amigos, incluso lo de Shion, pero esto, esto era como ser alcanzado por el destino

¿Por qué después de demostrar un cambio estaba hablando de regresar a las carreras clandestinas?

-Hasta Sasuke esta de acuerdo en que no le diga nada, es lo mejor Kiba- continuó sereno pero aún misterioso.

-¿Pero que carajos te pasa ahora Naruto? Ya lo habías dejado desde que nos dieron esa golpiza por que les ganaste y también por los exámenes cuando nos aplazaron el año ¿Qué quieres más problemas ahora?-

-Esto lo traigo desde mis otras escuelas y, hace muy poco que saben en donde estoy ahora...-

-¿Qué?- la expresión el cara del Inuzuka comenzó a cambiar drásticamente, sabía de quienes se refería –Pero… ¿Cómo se enteraron de que estas aquí?-

-Nunca me dieron por mi lado, han estado buscándome- se recargó en el asiento estirándose mientras recordaba su problemático pasado lleno de peleas, problemas y soledad. El bullicio del salón permitía que su conversación se ocultara perfectamente. –Hace dos días que me encontraron en la calle y prometieron hallarme…- comenzó a notársele la vista algo preocupada, volteo a ver al grupo de amigas de su novia y como reían por algo que había dicho Ino, se veía demasiado pensativo por lo que pasaba... –Me vieron con Hinata ese día y me amenazaron con hacerle algo a ella si no corro...-

-Malditos...- se atrevió a decir Kiba molesto –Es obvio que vas a ganar, no tienes por que preocuparte- trató de animarlo.

-Si lo se, pero me angustia mucho, por que será lo mismo si gano o pierdo, se irán sobre ella-

-No me digas que ya saben quien es Hinata- se alarmó más de lo que ya estaba.

-No lo se, eso es lo que no se. Por eso no quiero que vaya y por eso no le he dicho nada. Me esperaran cuando gane la competencia y pondrán la misma cantidad que me den del premio será el dinero lo que se lleve el vencedor y no nos volveremos a ver... eso espero... No importa si me golpean y se llevan el premio, pero que no le hagan nada a ella. No quiero meterla en esto...- Kiba lo veía preocupado también.

-¿Qué pasara si no ganas en las competencias? No tendrías el dinero para la carrera-

-Voy a ganar, eso es seguro- contestó -por eso Sasuke no se inscribió esta vez-

-¿Sasuke ya lo sabe?-

-Por eso me prestara su auto, pero lo importante es que Hinata no me acompañe mañana ni me vea. Es por su seguridad-

Los dos voltearon a ver al grupo de Sakura de nuevo, platicaban de los planes que tenían para el fin de semana. Se veía tranquila, pero el rubio tenía una extraño presentimiento de que las cosas no podrían salir tan bien como pensaba con respecto a la carrera…

-¿Exposición de arte?-

-No esta lejos el museo Hinata, pero me gustaría que las dos vinieran, Sai va a exponer sus dibujos y algunas pinturas y tienen que verlas, son espectaculares- decía su novia.

-Suena bien para mi ¿Qué dices tu Hina? ¿Ya tenía planes para mañana?-

-Bueno, yo…- volteó a ver a Naruto, este miraba el piso al lado de Kiba desde su asiento, había estado distraído desde hacía poco tiempo –Voy a ver…

*8*8*8*

-Llegó esto en la mañana, el estúpido hombre del correo aporreo la puerta hasta que se dio cuenta de la abertura de las cartas. Es un inútil- le entrego una carta a su compañero de departamento –La mayor parte son cuentas y cartas de tus admiradoras, pero creo que esta es urgente en especial, viene membreteada desde Japón. Que desperdicio de dinero y perdida de tiempo, ¿Qué tu tío no te pudo mandar un mail por internet?- Itachi solo rio por lo que decia su compañero y amigo, se notaba de sobremanera que no conocía del todo a Madara.

-Aún no debo irme todavía, esta arreglando unos asuntos de los cuales no quiero involucrarme...-

-Cierto, tu hermano no te recibió con los brazos abiertos la última vez. Imagínate lo que dirá cuando se entere que te "casaras" con la chica que el quiere-

-No seas tan duro con eso Kisame, sabes que las cosas no serán así-

-Pero eso no lo sabe Sasuke todavía...- sonrió molestando al Uchiha, lo que cabía destacar del Hoshigaki era su gran sonrisa. -¿Qué te dice?- lo miro leer el contenido de la carta.

-Lo de siempre...- cerró la carta colocándola a un lado del sillón de la estancia mientras seguía degustando su copa de vino tranquila y elegantemente. No era su turno de aparecer en Japón todavía...

*8*8*8*

Por la tarde en una carretera cercana, como todos los días, un grupo de pandilleros veían a un reciente intruso en su territorio con cierto interés que poco hacían notar. Gaara le había encontrado el gusto a correr en esa zona y había estado yendo seguido, e ignoraba por completo que lo vigilaban de cerca.

-Se ve que es bueno...- decía un rubio montado en su propia motocicleta a un sujeto dentro de un mini cooper rojo, que claramente llevaba chofer.

-Que no te importe, el no es tan necesario de intimidar o perseguir- le hablaba un hombre al que no se le podía ver el rostro.

-¿Entonces que quiere que hagamos con el?-

-Por el momento solo vigilarlo, ahora que se quien es tengo que decirle a alguien lo que sucede-

-Ah… si vamos a espiar a las personas que sea algo con que amenazarlos, no sus archivos amorosos- se quejaba el rubio.

-El no es solo alguien más ¿verdad?- se acercó un pelirrojo al auto también montado en su moto.

-No, no lo es Sasori, pero tengo la sospecha de que podría estar relacionado con lo que nos pidieron que nos encargáramos-

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese sujeto con Hiashi?-

-Nada, si es eso lo que preguntas Deidara, pero tengo la leve sospecha de que no somos los únicos que lo están siguiendo- en ese momento pudieron ver como otra motocicleta, del lado contrario por donde iba Gaara, venía alguien que pudieron reconocer para su desagrado.

-Kabuto…- dijo por lo bajo Zetsu al verlo de la cara.

-¿Qué hace el perdedor de Orochimaru por aquí?-

-Le pedí a Hidan y a Kakuzu que lo vigilaran y ha estado siguiendo a la hija de Hiashi desde hace tiempo, cree que con ella puede llegar a Hiashi-

-¿Para secuestrarla o para abducirla a que se una a el contra el monstruo de su padre?- preguntó Deidara nuevamente.

-No lo se, pero quiere desplomar al Hyuuga por que Madara desea adueñarse de los bancos Byukugan. Si lo lograra sus fuerzas crecerían y seria potencia en el bajo mundo al tener de donde sacar dinero con esa empresa, y un buen abogado cubriría bien su golpe…-

-¿Entonces el que haya matado a uno de sus mejores hombres no es la razón del por que el esta tras Hiashi?-

-Claro que no, hay más de por medio Deidara- vio como Gaara se perdía en la segunda vuelta en la lejanía –Lo único que quiero que hagan es estar alerta, si nos movemos mucho ahora Orochimaru podría saber desde antes que estamos sobre el. Lo dejo en sus manos- cerró la ventana del auto indicándole al chofer que arrancara para seguir atendiendo sus propios asuntos.

-Vaya, pero que tonterías ha estado haciendo Orochimaru desde que salió de Akatsuki para buscar el mismo sus medios…-

-Si, lo se-…

-Oye… ¿Vendrás a correr mañana Sasori?-

-No, van a robar toda la atención los tipos de la zona este con su propia carrera- le avisó.

-¿Y eso que? Podemos arruinarles el teatrito- pero el otro siguió dándole la negativa al rubio.

-Esta vez no Deidara, escuche que lo que están poniendo en juego es una chica de familia. Quiero saber si el trofeo es tan bueno como dicen que es…-

*8*8*8*

-Haz lo que quieras, si crees poder llevarte el dinero adelante- le decía su amo a su fiel lacayo que lo seguía y a poyaba a todas partes –Solo no dejes de descuidar al objetivo que te encargue ¿quieres?-

-Por supuesto que no Orochimaru-sama. Me retiro- salió de la casa que habían rentado en Tokio mientras veía el folleto que tenia en la mano y que adentro llevaba otro papel con sus datos en una forma.

Kabuto se había inscrito en la competencia en la que iba a participar Naruto seguro de sus habilidades como skate…

* * *

Picante… Imagínense a Akatsuki todos como personas normales pero más jóvenes ok?

Cuando vi una imagen de Akatsuki como chicos malos en motocicletas me emocione al grado de gritar! KYA!! Se ven tan geniales…

Las cosas entre familias de la mafia se van a poner gruesas. El avance es rápido y Hinata tiene un futuro problemático (XD Shikamaru) así como peligroso. Naruto debe ganar la competencia y la carrera clandestina de autos, y no se imagina que Akatsuki va a hacer de las suyas en moto… Oh!…

Bueno, hasta la próxima

ViX


	28. Solo me verás la espalda

Debido a lo lenta que esta mi compu, trabaje en otra esta vez, y como tiene un programa viejito se me pasó la mano escribiendo (no muco) Espero no les importe... Por cierto, no tengo nada en contra de Sakura, es solo que me mata de la risa cuado Sai le dice fea XD

Ollie: básico, se despega de la patineta con un salto / Flip: la tabla gira / Wallride (en la pared) Grind (como en un barandal, eso si no se cae y se golpea en los...) Encaje (en el extremo de la rampa) etc...

Danny es skate XD, así que se algunas cosas (dije algunas cosas, no que sea master)… en fin, aclarado eso pueden seguir :3

* * *

Había dormido cinco horas después de haberse pasado toda la noche fuera de casa. Tenía que pagar las consecuencias, pero estaba más tranquilo conforme había sido el día anterior, pues al menos se sentía más confiado ya que al haber entrenado durante horas el truco que iba a realizar en patineta y que no había podido perfeccionar por días ayer le había salido bien, y eso era bueno para el, ya que después de estar completamente seguro de que lo haría bien al día siguiente pudo dedicarse a medir el terreno en el que correría con ayuda de Sasuke.

Cada vez que aceleraba y cambiaba de velocidad sentía la adrenalina inundarlo en todo su ser así como su corazón latir más rápido con cada segundo mientras el viento se rompía a su paso y el motor no dejaba de impresionarlos por su perfecta ejecución al manejarlo, era una maravilla de auto que no daba problemas, ya que manejarlo era muy suave, casi como si la propia máquina quisiera correr al igual que Naruto. Y la única diferencia que había era que el no podía disfrutarlo debido a saber lo que arriesgaba con esa carrera...

Lo más importante que tenía en la vida...

Hinata...

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

Tomo un baño y se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo, no tenía hambre, de hecho no había tenido apetito desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero se veía obligado a comer ya que necesitaba la energía para ese día tan importante. Así que preparo unos huevos revueltos y tomo un poco de zumo de naranja antes de salir de su departamento con la patineta bajo el brazo y el equipo de seguridad consistente en casco, rodilleras y coderas, siempre lo había considerado un estorbo, pero las reglas de la competencia eran claras, así que si ya había ido a la eliminación a hurtadillas cubierto por Sasuke entre la semana, ahora se enfrentaba a la competencia antes de ser nacional, la cual ya sería un torneo entero con un premio mayor. Pero eso no importaba ahora, ya que solo tenía que mentalizarse en ganar para hacerlo y obtener el premio antes de ocuparse del otro asunto más vital y peligroso...

**Capítulo veintiocho:** Solo me verás la espalda

Llegó a la sede después de tomar el autobús y llegar tranquilamente solo para encontrarse con que todos sus amigos ya se encontraban ahí desde antes en espera de que arribara. Siendo algo tan importante la voz se había corrido y ya todos estaban informados de la amenaza de sus antiguos enemigos para con el, y siendo concientes de lo peligroso que podía ser al involucrar a Hinata lo ayudarían en todo lo que pudieran al ser un amigo el que se encontraba en problemas, por que eso es lo que hacen los amigos, los verdaderos amigos, se apoyan y ayudan mutuamente.

-No tienen por que- trató de hacer que se retractaran de estar ahí y también de acompañarlo a la carrera una vez se terminara la competencia –Si los ven cerca y conmigo les harán lo mismo que la otra vez y hasta más, mejor váyanse- los miraba preocupado, estaba agradecido, pero no quería arrastrarlos como lo había hecho desde un inicio cuando entró a la escuela, y ellos pensaban distinto dijera lo que dijera.

-Ni hablar- dijo Choji –No nos vamos a ir-

-Chicos...-

-No es un no Naruto, digas lo que digas- incluyo Kiba.

-Has estado para nosotros cuando te necesitamos, no te vamos a abandonar ahora aunque nos lo pidas de la manera más humillante posible, así que te vas a tener que aguantar a tenernos ahí-

-Pero Shikamaru, esto no es como lo de antes, ellos...-

-Ellos se van a tragar sus palabras y amenazas cuando les partas las cara con esa victoria- lo interrumpió Sasuke llamando la atención de todos, más la de Naruto –No le van a hacer nada a Hinata, te doy mi palabra-

-Sasuke...-

La confianza y seriedad que tenía le dio fuerza para aceptarlo así, a pesar de que fuera su batalla no estaba solo en todo esto.

-Los amigos están juntos en los buenos y en los malos momentos sin temer lo peligroso o arriesgado que sea, los verdaderos lo hacen a ciegas confiando en el otro pase lo que pase al grado de incluso dar su vida por ello- habló Shino acaparando la atención del grupo de amigos con sus palabras -¿Qué clase de amigos somos nosotros para ti Naruto?-

-Los mejores...- contestó con una sonrisa antes de abrazar a Sasuke y a Kiba al mismo tiempo teniéndolos a los lados colgándose de sus hombros.

-Bueno ya, no te emociones tanto dobe-

-Cállate, no arruines el momento Sasuke teme-

-Primero lo primero- le alcanzó un vaso de café caliente al rubio –Ayer te desvelaste mucho, esto te dará energía-

-Yo me encargare de tu patineta- se ofreció Kiba con la lata de aceite en la mano lista con todo y aplicador al igual que una llave.

-Sai se encargó de mantener a Hinata y a sus amigas ocupadas hoy- explicó Choji.

-¿Sai? ¿Ese rarito?- se sorprendió un poco Naruto.

-A mi tampoco me agrada mucho, pero tengo que admitir que es un buen tipo- lo tranquilizo el Uchiha.

-Eso no es de lo que te tienes que preocupar ahora Naruto- se acercó Shikamaru con una bebida energetizante para el rubio –Tienes que ocuparte de el- volteó señalando con el pulgar a un chico de aproximadamente su edad o un año más practicando con patineta los trucos más complicados que solo se podían dominar a base de práctica y talento obligatorio. Y el los estaba haciendo como solo un maestro podía hacerlo....

-¡¡Kabuto!!- lo reconoció Naruto al ver lo que sus ojos veían con más claridad que nada.

-Maldición- veía Sasuke el desempeño del de cabello gris claro –La mayoría de esos trucos yo puedo hacerlos sin dificultad, pero Naruto... no los domina- Shikamaru lo miro con algo de preocupación antes de voltear a ver a Naruto, el cual se mostraba inmóvil y ya no tan seguro como antes, casi como si su alma se escapara al cielo. No era bueno en lo absoluto.

Así que tenían que diseñar una estrategia lo más pronto posible.

-¡No puede ser!- escucharon a Kiba gritar detrás de ellos –El bastardo de Hyorui Fuyumura esta aquí- cuando los demás llegaron a ver a quien se refería vieron como se encontraba rodeado de chicas y otros sujetos que claramente eran parte de sus enemigos. Vestía todo de negro incluyendo unas gafas oscuras que lo hacían sentirse superior con todo lo engreído que era.

-¿Qué hacen los hombres de Tarou con el?-

-¿Que no es obvio? Kuramoto Tarou no dejara que Naruto gane para que tenga el dinero de la competencia, así que debió haber convencido a Hyorui para que se deshaga de el-

-¿Qué?- volteó Kiba asolado -¿Estas seguro Shikamaru?- el otro solo asintió resignado –Esto no puede ser, Sasuke fue el único que pudo derrotarlo a pesar de todas las trampas que hizo, y aún así se quedo en tercer lugar el año pasado-

-Ya lo sabemos Kiba, todos aquí estamos consientes de eso. Pero tenemos que concentrarnos en como vencerlos en vez de dejarnos intimidar ¿entiendes?-

-Sasuke tiene razón, Naruto tiene que ganar a toda costa, así que tenemos que valernos de todos nuestros medios- agregó Shikamaru justo antes de que otro individuo se aproximara a su grupo.

-¿Aburame Shino?- intervino en su plática.

-Soy yo- se levantó de su asiento para ir con quien lo había llamado.

-Nos faltaron unos datos en su forma- le entregó un papel junto con otro de mayor tamaño donde se podía ver el número catorce -Ah, y si ve a Namikaze san ¿sería tan amable de entregarle su turno? Gracias- se retiró.

-¿Qué? Shino ¿Estas en la competencia?- se acercó su mejor amigo a el -¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-Era un secreto- respondió -desde que amenazaron a Naruto supe que lo harían correr con el dinero de la competencia. Vi como pasó todo, así que me inscribí yo también-

-¿Qué razones tendrías para hacerlo?- cuestionó el Nara.

-Sasuke no se inscribió en la competencia creyendo que con eso ayudaría a Naruto a ganar, pero no contaba con que Hyorui se atreviera a volver a dar la cara participando por su derrota ante los dos en la competencia pasada, claro, solo después de ser comprado por Tarou, así que me metí sin decirles para enfrentarme a el y darle camino libre a Naruto- les explicó.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que le vas a ganar?-

-Hyorui practica cerca de mi casa Kiba, he estado estudiando su técnica, se como vencerlo- les dijo a los demás dejándolos sorprendidos por su previsión y planes.

-Esa si que es una sorpresa para todos, es de gran ayuda- sonrió un poco el de coleta.

-Pero si Shino se encargara de Hyorui ¿que vamos a hacer con Kabuto?- indicó el Uchiha su otra preocupación.

-Eso déjamelo a mi- proclamo el joven Nara dirigiéndose a seguir viendo la práctica del enemigo para idear un plan.

Mientras tanto los demás se ocuparon de evitar que Naruto se sintiera inseguro recordándole lo necesario que era ganar esa competencia si quería proteger a Hinata de caer en las garras de Tarou. Y esa razón fue suficiente para hacerlo luchar por la victoria.

En el primer año de preparatoria Naruto era un chico de cuidado, un rebelde con causa. Estaba convencido de ser el próximo líder de los yakuza debido a con eso se ganaría el respeto de la gente, aunque también su temor. La vida había sido dura con el al aislarlo de los demás y hablar mal de el a sus espaldas, y con su actitud no hacia otra cosa más que darle la razón a las malas lenguas. Incluso su padrino, la única familia que le quedaba, empezó a perder la fe de que hiciera algo en su vida, y después de meterse en problemas por última vez siendo expulsado de la escuela por tercera ocasión, Jiraya movió cielo y tierra para conseguirle escuela y que siguiera estudiando, y gracias al nombramiento de Tsunade, una vieja amiga de el, como directora general del instituto de Konoha, pudo meter a Naruto en Konoha Gakuen a pesar de ser un chico problema, pero eso si, con la advertencia de que si no se comportaba no tendrían otro camino más que expulsarlo de ahi también. Aunque las cosas fueron distintas esta vez, ya que se encontró con que los chicos que había conocido cuando era niño en cierto campamento al que lo enviaron para disfrutar las vacaciones de verano, estaban en la misma escuela que el.

Fue difícil habiendo cambiado y crecido volver a entablar su amistad, sobre todo por que cuando vio a Sakura ahí se volvió a enamorar como siempre, y ella esta estaba perdida por Sasuke, a quien por ser frío y misterioso comenzó a caerle de lo peor.

Aún así las cosas dieron un giro cuando Kotsumi, Shiro y Tarou se volvieron a meter con el al ver que se había mudado de casa, así que sus problemas lo siguieron hasta Konoha, aunque no sabían en que escuela estaba y poco les importaba si querían la revancha solamente. Después de todo, Naruto sabía manejar desde los catorce años, así que se había metido en las carreras desde muy joven.

Un día quisieron acabarlo, pero tomando resistencia, recibió ayuda de sus compañeros para enfrentarse a ellos y alejarlos para siempre volviéndose grandes amigos como en los viejos tiempos, y también metiéndose en problemas por sus actividades de esparcimiento por supuesto.

Lamentablemente ese mismo año, antes de que terminara, Sasuke comenzó a ser abducido por las personas equivocadas para que se uniera a ellos, los cuales resultaron ser miembros de Otogakure, un familia de la mafia que apenas estaba empezando y de la cual solo fue capaz de conocer a unos cuantos miembros y al líder de la misma, quien le ofreció poder y la posibilidad de conocer la verdad acerca de la muerte de sus padres y en la cual estaba involucrado su hermano con una posible venganza. Cedió ante esto y abandonó la escuela para irse con ellos, pero sino hubiera sido por Naruto cuando lo retó a una carrera en la cual el vencedor decidiría sobre que hacer con la decisión que había tomado y tenía en puerta, y la cual tuvo la suerte de ganar por puro milagro de décimas de segundo, Sasuke nunca hubiera regresado; aunque en realidad fue su decisión volver cuando comprendió que Orochimaru solo lo quería como títere por ser un Uchiha, pero no cualquier Uchiha, el heredero de los bancos Sharingan al haber desertado Itachi en esto.

Aún así le daba crédito a Naruto por haberlo vencido, aunque hubiera sido solo por muy poco, en una carrera clandestina de autos.

Nunca más volvió a saber de Orochimaru, por lo que se dedicó a sus propios asuntos como futuro líder de la empresa de su familia. Pero el mafioso hombre no se había quedado quieto, y lo malo que podía haber en ello, era que nunca conoció a la mano derecha de Orochimaru, el cual resultaba ser precisamente Kabuto.

Tarou por su parte, no era nada en un principio, de hecho era basura para su familia, pero su tío, Kuramoto Takeshi un miembro destacado del clan Inagawa kan de los Yakuza, lo recogió hacía pocos meses para que limpiara su nombre como su familiar, así que le propuso localizar a su némesis Naruto, el que le había quitado el honor en un combate mano a mano así como en constantes carreras clandestinas y arrancones tanto de autos como de motocicletas, para que lo derrotara y al mismo tiempo destruyera todo lo amado para el. Solo así recuperaría su honor y se volvería alguien respetado en quien podría confiar las tareas de la mafia.

Investigando se dieron cuenta de que su padrino, a pesar de ser importante para el, estaba lejos y moverían mucho para hacer que el consorcio y franquicia de Icha Icha Paradise -en la cual también estaban mezclados algunos miembros de los yakuza- cayera. Ese no era el medio por el cual atacarlo, así que tuvieron que investigar más, ya que a pesar de saber que sus amigos eran muy apreciados por el rubio, debía haber algo más importante y preciado por el. Pensando en la dirección correcta pensaron en hacerle daño en el corazón secuestrando a la chica que el quisiera, y como habían visto el interés por Sakura que tenía, la tomaron como su primer objetivo, pero como el tiempo pasó, llegó a sus oídos la noticia de que el ya tenía novia, y no era la Haruno, si no otra, de la cual sabían poco, pero podían reconocer fácilmente.

Así que lo siguieron y la descubrieron caminando al lado del otro.

El corazón de Naruto se detuvo estando abrazado de Hinata cuando los vio ahí, observándolo, y después de haberle dado una golpiza sin marcas para que no hubiera evidencia, solo dolor, lanzaron su amenaza de ir sobre ella si no corría en la revancha para aclarar todo lo que habían tenido en el pasado de una vez por todas.

No tuvo otra opción más que aceptar, y ahora se encontraba en esa situación, en medio de una lucha en la cual de todas formas Hinata correría peligro, para lo cual tenía que mantenerla a salvo...

Aunque por doloroso que sonara, debía dejarla por su seguridad. Y como no quería hacer eso por que de todas formas no la dejarían en paz, tenía que pelar por ella, no sabía que pasaría después si no respetaban su palabra si el ganaba, pero tenía que ganar, tenía que protegerla de ellos... sobretodo por lo que sería capaz Tarou de hacerle...

De cierta forma hace recordar a Hiashi, el como tuvo que recurrir a la mafia para proteger a su familia, pero Naruto no sería capaz de recurrir a esos extremos, y en caso de ser así, el acabar corrompido nunca pasaría.

*8*8*8*

Las tres amigas recorrían las salas del museo de arte moderno admirando el arte de uno que otro buen artista con gran imaginación y otros que en el nombre de creerse los mejores, hacían las cosas más bizarras y carentes de cuerpo en su incomprendido arte que pocos o solo ellos mismos eran capaces de entender.

El caso de Sai no era este ya que el era un dibujante excepcional, sorprendió a su novia con un cuadro que pintó de ella donde la ponía increíblemente bella saliendo de algo parecido a un oasis con una cascada, era revelador, con el encanto perfecto entre sensualidad y belleza, y a pesar de ser algo revelador las flores que lo complementaban la hacían resaltar con unos bellos ojos azules y su cabellera rubia alborotada y húmeda de una forma sorprendente. Esa pintura ganó un premio ese día.

-Pero que felicidad...- se derretía Ino por el cuando lo nombraron para recibirlo, incluso lo hicieron hablar por el micrófono para dedicarles unas palabras a los presentes.

-Este premio se lo dedico a mi preciosa y bella novia Ino Yamanaka, la cual hoy esta presente, y vino acompañada de su tierna y linda amiga Hinata, y de la fea de Sakura-

-¡¿¿QUÉ?!!- se escuchó entre el público una voz furiosa –_pero si me las va a pagar este hijo de...-_ decía su inner mientras era retenida por Ino y Hinata para que no corriera a donde estaba Sai y le rompiera todos los huesos.

-No es para tanto- le dijo Sai entregándole el galardón a Ino e incluso poniéndoselo en el cabello.

-Pero es tuyo cariño-

-Tu ya eres suficiente premio para mi-

-Sai...-

-Wuak....- hacia cara de asco Sakura al verlos juntos mientras se trataban tiernamente.

-Ah... y... y ¿qué pasó con tu otra entrevista en la agencia de modelos de Sendaisaka?- trató de cambiar el tema Hinata para que no se la pasaran así lo que quedaba de la mañana.

-Oh cierto- se acordó Ino, cuando recibió la noticia estaba tan feliz que quería contarles ese mismo día, pero al encontrarse con Sai en la calle se le fue de las manos el tiempo estando con el, así que el pelinegro ya sabía de ello desde hacía tiempo –Felicítenme, a partir de junio comenzare con las sesiones de fotos en los sets y en otras locaciones-

-¿Qué?-

-Felicidades Ino-

-Si, increíble, serás una modelo te felicito-

-Gracias, gracias. Después de todo en septiembre cumplí dieciocho, ya puedo hacer mi vida como yo quiera- se vanagloriaba a si misma.

-Nunca voy a dejar de dibujar y pintar, pero voy a participar en el Rising Stars of Manga de este año con un manga one shot, y si gano, aparte de poder publicarlo y desarrollar una historia en alguna editorial, me llevare el premio y comprare un departamento para Ino y para mi- mencionó Sai dejando boquiabiertas a las otras.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Cómo? ¿Saliendo de la escuela se van a ir a vivir juntos?- preguntó Sakura.

-Claro que si, nos amamos, esa es razón suficiente- contestó Ino por los dos antes de volver a abrazarse.

-Vaya...- se les quedaron viendo las otras dos...

Caminaron un tramo más antes de llegar a donde se presentaba un recital de piano en el auditorio del museo, y lo pudieron localizar gracias a la melodía que salía de la sala y que tanto Hinata como Sai pudieron reconocer...

-Balada para Adelina- exclamaron al mismo tiempo, el pelinegro volteo a verla con una sonrisa.

-Te gusta ¿verdad?-

-Si- contesto con una sonrisa también.

-Sabes tocar el piano muy bien, tienes todas las aptitudes para ser una gran pianista, sensibilidad, tacto, y unos dedos largos y preciosos- la halago para sorpresa de la rubia.

-¿Uh? ¿Y eso tu como lo sabes?- preguntaron sus amigas.

-La escuche tocando en la sala de música de la escuela, tocó Rondo alla turca, Canon in d, pequeña serenata entre otras piezas de grandes maestros sin necesidad de partitura, y después improvisó, eso fue precioso, tienes un gran gusto musical Hinata ¿No has pensado ser profesional?-

-Ah... yo...-

-¡Hinata! ¡Nunca nos dijiste que sabias tocar el piano!-

-Si, que cruel ¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-Bueno, es que yo...- trató de explicar –No tocaba el piano desde hacía un tiempo...- calló un rato algo apenada, no le gustaba presumir sus habilidades, y a pesar de que le dijeran lo buena que era, en ella siempre había duda de si podía hacerlo bien o no...

-Pero tienes talento, eso no lo dudes- siguió diciéndole Sai con una sonrisa.

-Sakura es una pequeña cerebrito que de seguro será una gran doctora o cirujana, Sai es un gran dibujante y pintor y va a ser un gran mangaka, yo soy buena posando con naturalidad ante las cámaras y luciendo linda ante el publico, ¿qué piensas hacer tu?- le pregunto Ino

-Bueno, yo quiero ser... chef internacional- respondió feliz por recordar como había tomado esa decisión después de analizarlo por mucho tiempo en el que no sabía que hacer con su vida.

-¿En serio?- se emocionó la Yamanaka por escucharla, ya habían probado todos lo bien que cocinaba Hinata así como lo delicioso que le quedaba, era como el rey, bueno, reina Midas de la comida. La felicitaron por ello también, pero Sakura se quedo algo pensativa con lo que había dicho al recordar cierta característica en la vida de Naruto, y no pudo evitar quedarse con esa incógnita por mucho tiempo...

-Pero... Hinata... no lo estas haciendo por Naruto ¿verdad?- preguntó algo seria.

-¿Cómo?-

-Si, ya sabes, la mamá de Naruto era chef internacional y puso su propio restaurante en Tokio también-

La sonrisa que tenía se fue desvaneciendo con lo que le acababa de decir la ojijade...

-Oh, cierto, antes de que se casara con su padre ¿no?... ¿Hinata?...-

_...la fue guiando hasta llegar a un restaurante abierto de ventanas de vidrio y decoración tradicional lleno de gente cuyo nombre decía arriba "Uzumaki" con el clásico remolino que siempre lo identificaba..._

_-Este es el restaurante de mi familia, mi madre lo puso hace años-_

_-Cocina- dijo después de un rato sin mostrar más pena, el rubio lo miro extrañado de lo que acaba de decirle –Es lo que quiero estudiar. Cocina, me quiero convertir en chef internacional- repitió sonriendo._

_-¿De verdad?- se iluminó su rostro por lo que le decía._

_-Si- asintió –Me gusta y soy buena en ello, me gustaría mucho pasar experimentando y preparando la comida de todo el mundo en mi vida, conocer de todo y saber prepararlo- se mostró feliz por lo que había dicho._

_-Que bueno- la abrazó de nuevo..._

En ese momento se hallaba perdida en su mente por lo que acababa de decirle Sakura, ¿Eso era lo que decían? ¿Eso pensaban de su decisión?

_Una melodía dulce y clásica, parte de lo que era el lago de los cisnes y que a su madre le encantaba practicar una y otra vez al lado de su pequeña hija, sonaba levemente en su cabeza intensificándose poco a poco..._

-_Inténtalo Hinata...- le decía aquella joven y bella mujer a la pequeña de a penas cumplido cinco años sentadas en el banco frente al piano, la estaba animando a tocar, y se alegro mucho al ver como su hija, al parecer después de verla tocar tantas veces, sabía que teclas tocar y en que tiempos... –Hinata-chan- sonreía su madre a pesar de que le había olvidado el resto –Eres increíble...-_

El sonido de una moto precisamente en la entrada del museo, estacionándose, la trajo de vuelta a la realidad en medio de esa rotunda meditación de la cual su corazón había resultado algo estrujado por como la hacía sentir...

-¿Gaara?- lo identificaron sus amigas y Sai estacionándose. Cuando este bajo y se quito el casco pudo percatarse de quienes estaban en la entrada y lo estaban observando.

-¿Eh?- subió la vista topándose con el pelirrojo...

_-Demostrare lo buena que soy en los clavados...- le contestó a la pregunta que había hecho, estaban sentados en el sofá de su casa viendo la lluvia caer por la ventana abrazados y hablando del futuro..._

_-¿En verdad?- la miraba como con sospechas jugando._

_-Claro que si-_

_-Me parece bien, pero no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente- le robo un cálido beso antes de seguir hablando -¿Te gustaría viajar conmigo alrededor del mundo?- le soltó de la nada con una mirada sincera llena del afecto que sentía por ella, la había sorprendido mucho con eso..._

_-Gaara...-_

-Gaara...- lo vio acercándose con indiferencia para los demás, pues a sus ojos solo podía tener a Hinata en la mente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al verla mirarlo algo ensimismada por la cara que tenía.

-Lo mismo preguntamos nosotros- le habló Sakura de mal modo.

-Le pregunte a Hinata- contestó sin ver a la otrs, solo tenía ojos para la ojiperla... –No pienses que te seguí, vine a dejar a Temari a unas cuantas avenidas y quise pasar a ver la exposición, no esperaba encontrarte aquí hoy, pensé que estabas en la competencia con Naruto...-

-¿Competencia?- repitió Hinata extrañada. Sai sintió que un sudor frío cubría su espalda por lo que había dicho Gaara -¿Cuál competencia?-

-¿Qué acaso no te dijo nada? Esta compitiendo en el Tokyo Skateboarding Fest., ganó en año anterior y este año también, creí que ibas a estar ahí para animarlo...-

-Hay, ¿Era hoy? Que mal, yo quería ir a verlos- se quejó Sakura.

-¿Cómo esta eso de que Naruto no te dijo nada? ¿Estas segura?- se le quedó viendo la rubia mientas la pelinegra seguía negando con la cabeza.

-No, no lo hizo, no me dijo nada en toda la semana...- se quedó pensando, lo había visto apagado el día anterior... –Que extraño... ¿por qué me lo ocultaría?...-

-Tal vez lo hizo por que tenía una buena razón ¿no crees?- hablo Sai con un semblante más serio, casi como si supiera algo que los demás no, y eso su novia lo notó.

_-Sai...-_

-Tal vez, pero me hubiera gustado verlo competir...- bajó la cabeza pensando en hablarle después o verlo personalmente para preguntarle...

-La competencia dura varias horas, si quieres puedo llevarte, lo alcanzaríamos en las finales- se ofreció el pelirrojo.

-Pero si Naruto no quería que fuera ¿para que ir?- intervino Sai frenando el rumbo por donde iban las cosas.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero de que estas hablando? ¿Por qué Naruto no querría que su novia fuera?- le pregunto Sakura, Ino por lo menos ya había entendido que había algo más de por medio de lo que mostraba el pelinegro. Tenía que encontrar una buena excusa...

-Tal vez quiere decirte después de ganar la competencia para ir a celebrar-

-¿Estas diciendo que podría distraerlo?- se quejó Gaara, incluso Hinata dudo de ir por ese comentario –¿Crees que la encuentre entre tanto público? Podemos ocultarnos- respondió dándole a Hinata las ganas de ir que estuvieron a punto de desvanecérsele.

-Tienes razón- caminó a su lado –Me gustaría ver cuando gane...- fue con Gaara hasta su motocicleta despidiéndose de sus amigas mientras todos encerraban a Sai por la situación.

-Toma- le ofreció un casco blanco mientras el se ponía el suyo rojo.

-¿Qué pasó con el BMW y la X-City 150 de Yamaha que tenias?- le preguntó por su auto y por su motocicleta con las que andaba en Akai Mizu zen do mientras se subía detrás de el abrazándolo levemente para no caerse.

-Se quedaron allá, tuve que comprar algo para estar aquí- le respondió dibujado una sonrisa en los labios mientras encendía el motor, y se marchaban. Ella aún no olvidaba la marca de su motocicleta, y pudiendo conducir con ella como pasajera mientras se sujetaba de el, le trajo muchos recuerdo de cuando andaban juntos por las calles. Pero al sentir como no se atrevía a abrazarlo del todo o acercarse demasiado, tuvo que regresar a la realidad que ella ya no era su novia...

Sai no sabía que hacer, se sentía atrapado, por lo que en ultimo intento trató de parar la moto, pero ya era tarde. Los dos ya estaban en camino...

-Rayos...- se quedó viendo como se perdían a lo lejos doblando la esquina al bajar al arroyo de autos.

-Sai- se acercó su novia al ver la expresión de su cara -¿Que esta pasando?-

El solo sacó su celular buscando en el directorio el número de teléfono que tenía que marcar...

-_Sasuke_- respondió del otro lado.

-Hinata va para allá-

_-¿Qué?!-_

-No pude detenerla- bajó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados en señal de derrota.

_-Maldición. De acuerdo, ven aquí_- colgó mientras Sai cerraba su celular y lo guardaba aún con esa expresión.

-Sai... ¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó de nuevo Ino. Sakura no entendía nada de lo que pasaba a pesar de estar en medio de ambos, Sai volteo a verlas con una cara sobria y negativa, no era fácil lo que les iba a decir...

-Naruto... va a correr...-

*8*8*8*

-¡¡Namikaze!! ¡¡Naruto!! ¡¡Namikaze!! ¡¡Naruto!!- gritaban la gente después de que lo reconocieron. Docenas de chicas skates o no se les lanzaron tanto a el como a Sasuke, y no paraban las preguntas sobre por que no se había inscrito el Uchiha, quien simplemente las ignoraba frío y distante mientras veía como Naruto escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía Shikamaru.

-Tendrás que hacerlo perfecto en el wallride, en la primea subida llega lo más alto que puedas y da una vuelta sin despegarte, en la segunda trata de durar lo más que puedas arriba y da dos vueltas en la misma, en la tercera tienes que dar una vuelta sobre ti mismo hacia atrás en rueda como en el entrenamiento de artes marciales mientras haces un ollie con un doble barial flip en la caída, después de eso bajas y haces un ollie sencillo ¿entiendes?-

-¿Estas loco? No puedo hacer eso sin practicarlo dos o tres veces- le contesto algo nervioso por lo que había dicho.

-¿Acaso te estas desdiciendo Naruto? ¿Quieres que Hyorui gane?-

-¡Claro que no!-

-¿Entonces que esperas? Hazlo, puedes hacer estos trucos por separado, solo únelos ¿Quieres?- se alejó con la botella de agua en la mano que traía para el, estando en una situación en donde los yakuza acompañaban a un participante, la regla de que no se hablara con los demás fue anulada para todos.

-De acuerdo...-

-_**Número veintisiete: Namikaze Naruto**_- lo llamaron por el micrófono, el usaba el apellido de su padre cuando lo necesitaba o quería presumir, y en la competencia ya lo conocían con ese nombre así que no quiso cambiarlo.

Llegó con los jueces y paso de largo, la mayoría saludaba o sonreía pero el solo estaba concentrado en hacerlo bien tal y como le había dicho Shikamaru.

Tomo vuelo y logro hacer la primera vuelta en la pared, en la segunda logro dar dos vueltas gracias a que midió bien el tiempo, aunque en la segunda se despego un poco, cosa que no todos pudieron notar, y los jueces, afortunadamente, no lo hicieron, en la tercera tuvo que tomar valor a pesar del poco tiempo que tenía, así que rogó al cielo que le saliera bien, y si, logró dar la vuelta sujetándose fuertemente de las rodillas flexionadas en su pecho abrazado a si mismo con el tiempo y vuelo suficiente, y por pura suerte logró caer en la patineta después de que esta también girara no una, sino dos veces, y termino repitiendo el mismo pero sencillo truco ya sin vuelta encontrándose en el suelo hacia la salida yendo hábilmente en zigzag. Solo hasta ese momento fue cuando escuchó que el publico gritaba por su desempeño, y el puntaje que había alcanzado era, por mucho, más alto que ningún otro de los participantes, solo un juez había visto su error y le dio 9.9, y solo por eso no alcanzó la calificación perfecta...

-Tu amigo es bueno...- lo llamó recargándose en el barandal de la zona donde los "ayudantes" de los competidores esperaban viéndolo de la misma forma en que el veía al rubio.

-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo estas aquí y no me dijiste?- le pregunto caminando dos pasos hacia ella.

-Unos minutos, mi hermano me trajo- respondió –Así que lo has estado aconsejando...Hmm, contigo cualquiera que te escuche ganara la competencia sin ver...-

-Eso depende de si confía en si mismo... Aunque, hay un pequeño inconveniente...-

En ese mismo momento el número treinta y tres, Fuyumura Hyorui, hacía su participación desastrosa y algo burda, pero mas o menos bien realizada y recibía una calificación alta por su patético truco.

-¿Le acaban de dar 9.5 a ese tipo por esa pésima actuación?- se sorprendió la rubia por lo que veía en la pantalla.

-Fue comprada- hablo mientras ella le ponía atención a lo que le decía -¿Ves al sujeto al lado de la mesa de jueces? Es un yakuza que hoy vino con el-

-¿La mafia esta interviniendo en esto?-

-Aún no estas enterada ¿verdad?-

-¿De que? si se puede saber...-

Shikamaru le explico a grandes rasgos lo que hacían en esa competencia y el objetivo que era ganar, el terrible error que había sido el que Sasuke no participara en ese año y la inesperada participación de Shino, así como los problemas que tenían con Hyorui al ser enviado de Tarou por parte de los yakuza, y el obstáculo que sería Kabuto. Y después de eso, le dio la libertad al rubio de que se permitiera hacer los trucos que fueren necesarios para tener el puntaje más alto en el grind, así que regresó con su novia a seguir viendo a los participantes, el cual, el ultimo resultaba ser Kabuto, alcanzando una peligrosa calificación de 9.8...

-Le esta pisando los talones-

-Ya lo se, pero si mejoro mi puntaje estaría perjudicando a Naruto- le decía Shino a Kiba.

-Si no lo haces saldrás muy pronto-

-Se lo que hago, todo esta medido, Hyorui, Kabuto y nosotros quedaremos en la final, los jueces tienen que ponerme con Hyorui-

-Para eso tienes que ser el mejor en el grind-

-Ya lo se- se fue caminando al ser su turno, y para sorpresa de todos, incluso la de Naruto, tuvo un puntaje perfecto con unas acrobacias casi imposibles en cada uno de ellos.

-Creí que lo estaban apoyando...- dejo escapar Temari al ver el resultado del Aburame. Shikamaru pensaba lo mismo, pero pudo leer las intenciones de su amigo de por que había vencido a Naruto en esa parte de la competencia.

-Lo esta haciendo- explicó –Con este puntaje sumado a los anteriores se quedara en la final con Hyorui...-

-¿Como?-

-Los pondrán en parejas, con que les demuestre Shino de lo que es capaz a pesar de que vuelvan a convencer a los jueces el público sabrá elegir al ganador...-

El callejero terminó y dio paso a la rampa, en la cual Kabuto si era potencia y Hyorui no.

La profecía del Nara se cumplió después de competir los cuatro, Shino destrozo a Hyorui en el encaje e incluso en la propia rampa en picada, el otro fue presa del miedo al ver que a pesar de la velocidad que había alcanzado su oponente no se equivocaba en lo más mínimo, así que termino perdiendo la concentración y cayendo más veces de las que estaban permitidas por lo que fue eliminado. Aún así, Shino procuro que su puntaje no fuera tan alto cayéndose a propósito dos veces para darle camino a Naruto al quedar empatado con Kabuto. Este lo reconoció del campeonato de clavados en el que habían quedado bajo Sasuke desde que lo vio por primera vez en la fase inicial de la competencia. Durante todas las variantes de la misma no dejaban de lanzarse miradas, pero a pesar de eso no se habían dirigido la palabra, ahora, estando enfrente del otro a punto de demostrar quien era el mejor, podían decirse lo que quisieran antes de acabar de una vez por todas con todo eso.

-Escuché que ganaste el año pasado y hubo un desempate también. Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta...- se mostró extrañamente complacido -¿fue por que Sasuke se retiró que tu ganaste?- al ver que no respondía a lo que le había dicho más que con la mirada siguió picando –Vaya, parece que sigues siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre, después de ganar el año pasado cediste tu lugar para no ir a la nacional, pero que patético eres...-

-Si no te largas de este lado voy a ser yo quien se vaya- fue lo único que dijo antes de pararse en la punta de la rampa con media patineta dispuesto a irse y seguir ignorando los insultos y habladas del otro, pero este siguió insistiendo.

-Si me odiaste en el campeonato de clavados tengo algo más que decirte- Si, Kabuto había ingresado a Akai Mizu zen do para presentar sus exámenes del ultimo año por adelantado y graduarse antes, pero perteneció al equipo de la escuela solo por instrucciones de Orochimaru. Ahora estaba preparándose para irse al otro lado de la rampa en vez de Naruto con una siniestra sonrisa –Esa vez te deje ganar...- se dejo ir llegando al otro lado sin hacer gala de su habilidad, solamente con una cara estúpida de felicidad en la cara. Naruto se había prendido con eso.

-Rayos, tengo que ir con el-

-No te dejaran pasar Shikamaru- lo detuvo su novia –No siendo ya la final- fue en ese momento en el que se percató de que del otro lado de donde estaban trepados viéndolo todo se podía ver el estacionamiento, y había una motocicleta que ella reconocía, podía ser el mismo modelo, ¿pero también con un casco rojo y uno blanco?...

-Tengo que intentarlo- corrió hacia abajo al ver que la rubia se había distraído.

-Gaara...-

*8*8*8*

Cuando llegaron a la sede alcanzaron a ver lo último del grind y los participantes, después de eso la final en rampa fue lo más emocionante, y ambos, desconocían que habían sido seguidos desde que llegaron.

_-Mira eso- señaló un hombre de aproximadamente veintidós años de edad con varias cicatrices en la cara a la motocicleta que se acaba de llegar y de la cual se estaban bajando una chica y un pelirrojo._

_-Es la novia del tipo ese, al parecer si estaba aqui- dijo su acompañante -¿Qué hacemos?-_

_-Síguela, voy a hacer una llamada...-_

Ya en las gradas, en medio del barullo de toda la gente, pudo ver como su novio se desempañaba con gran maestría y talento en patineta, no podía evitar emocionarse, y también sentirse rara al leer pancartas hechas por algunas aficionadas con el nombre de Namikaze Naruto en medio corazones.

-Es muy bueno, no entiendo por que no te dijo nada- comentó Gaara al verlo, al menos eso era algo en lo que no podía competir contra el.

-Yo tampoco...- siguió viendo la competencia, pero en ese momento, parándose en la patineta en dos ruedas con un solo pie, Kabuto y ella intercambiaron una mirada en la que supieron reconocerse...

_-Pero si vino Hinata...-_ pensó para sus adentros mientras ella no sabía que hacer por que lo había reconocido.

-Se te corrió la media- le susurró al oído Gaara distrayéndola de ver a Kabuto.

-¿Ah?- ¿Qué le estaba viendo las piernas a cada rato o cual era su problema? –No, no es nada- decía tocando la maya de donde se había abierto, llevaba puesta una falda corta azul de rayón con mayas negras y botas altas de plataforma junto con una blusa negra y una torera de mezclilla de manga larga y el cabello suelto –Ahora regreso- dijo bajando las escaleras tratando de buscar un baño, pero estaba más ocupada viendo competir a Naruto que estaba a la par de Kabuto hicieran el truco que hicieran, parecían pensar lo mismo que el otro y desempañaban un truco igual de increíble que el otro hacía, los jueces estaban confundidos, incluso se dio un receso de tres minutos antes de regresar en el cual el muy malvado de Kabuto le avisó de su presencia al rubio para con su novia.

-Tal parece Hinata me mira más a mi que a ti baka- se rió cuando el tiempo corría a la mitad. El ojiazul sintió que su corazón se detenía por lo que le había dicho ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Hinata estaba ahí? ¡¿Dónde?!

-¿Qué no dijiste que te ibas a ir?- le preguntó su hermana cuando lo vio ahí, en la sede de la competencia.

-Yo me fui, pero regrese con Hinata para que viera a su novio competir- respondió. La cara de Temari empezó a palidecer al escucharlo.

-¿Tu, que?-

Naruto comenzó a buscar por todos lados mientras el tiempo se acababa, estaba a punto de ser la final y no lograba ver a Hinata. Volteaba a todas partes y en todas direcciones, se detenía en cada chica que veía de cabello negro largo, pero no la veía a ella, no la encontraba, y eso lo estaba desesperando. La música en la bocinas volvió a sonar dejando descargar el heavy metal en todo el publico poniéndolo eufórico, estaban en las ultimas, así que volteo a ver a Sasuke, y justo en ese momento llegó corriendo Shikamaru con el después de hablar por teléfono con su novia y enterarse de que Hinata estaba ahí también. Al ver sus caras solo pudo imaginarse lo peor, pero ambos le dijeron que siguiera, que tenía que terminar, así que así lo hizo, acabo el tiempo y se dejo ir por la rampa para seguir compitiendo procurando no bajar de nivel, pero por culpa de la suerte fue en ese mismo instante en el que la vio, en la parte media de las gradas cerca de las escaleras, Hinata, mirándolo tan sorprendida y emocionada por el a la vez con una sonrisa, y unos tipos acercándosele a sus espaldas.

Pudo captar el momento preciso en el que la sujetaban, callaban y se la llevaban cargando de ahí. No pudo evitar caerse abruptamente y raspar el piso con su cuerpo en la rampa ante los gritos de sorpresa de todos por lo que había pasado, Naruto Namikaze, el campeón del año anterior, se había caído.

-No puede ser...- perdería...

-¿En donde la dejaste la ultima vez?- lo interrogaba su hermana exaltada y nerviosa.

-Dijo que regresaba, se le rompieron las medias y fue a buscar un baño bajando las escaleras- le explicó mientras los dos seguían los pasos de ella, pero al llegar a donde había estado la ultima vez ya no había nada, y a lo lejos ambos pudieron ser testigos con horror de cómo la subían a un auto contra su voluntad mientras ella trataba de zafarse de ellos y gritar...

-No...-

-Hinata...-

_**-Esto no puede ser posible, Yakushi Kabuto también ha caído, incluso más fuerte que el favorito, Namikaze Naruto. Seguimos estando en empate, pero... ¿Qué es esto**_?- decía uno de los narradores por el micrófono _**–Yakushi ya no puede continuar, parece que se ha roto una pierna, que horror...-**_

_**-Bueno, eso significa que tenemos un ganador... ¡Namikaze Naruto!- **_grito el otro mientras el público explotaba de emoción por su victoria.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Naruto al escuchar su nombre, no creía lo que acababa de escuchar... –No puede ser posible...- sus amigos, ajenos a lo que el ojiazul había visto, comenzaron a celebrar presos de la felicidad y emoción también.

Naruto corrió hacia Kabuto una vez los paramédicos estaban atendiendo a su rival, quería saber que había pasado en realidad...

-No te deje ganar- exclamo viéndolo cerca de el mientras lo subían a la camilla –Yo también la vi- lo miro con una cara de preocupación inmensa también –No se quienes sean ellos o en que estés metido, pero tienes que rescatarla ¿de acuerdo?-

-Ya estoy en ello- asintió mientras subía por la rampa para recibir su premio, los honores, a sus amigos y ser captado por las cámaras en su victoria. Le fue muy duro tener que fingir una sonrisa y una felicidad tan grande si en ese momento estaba increíblemente angustiado pensando en Hinata.

-Hablale a su amigo- ordenó un sujeto dentro de la limosina en donde habían cambiado a Hinata hacia poco tiempo. El celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar.

_-Sasuke_- respondió.

-Dile a tu amigo que tengo a su querida novia- el Uchiha abrió tremendos ojos al reconocer la voz de Tarou –Lo veré en la pista dentro de cinco horas- colgó devolviéndole el celular al hombre al que lo había ordenado que marcara.

_-Espera...-_ trató de detenerlo, pero ya había cortado la llamada –Carajo...- volteó a ver a Naruto observando toda la preocupación que encerraba en los ojos, la pesadilla ya había empezado.

*8*8*8*

-Deidara, vámonos- le ordeno su compañero cuado el rubio bajaba por las gradas con una botella de cerveza en la mano.

-¿Por qué? ¿Vamos a seguir a Kabuto hasta el hospital?-

-No a el no- le explicó Sasori caminando hacia el estacionamiento –Acabo de ver a los yakuza cerca, se llevaron a una chica, tiene que ser por la que van a competir hoy en las clandestinas-

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso?- le cuestionó su amigo.

-Por que fue la que distrajo tanto a Kabuto como al otro y los hizo caer en la competencia. Naruto tiene que ser el sujeto que va a competir...- dedujo audazmente gracias a un sexto sentido prominente en su persona. El otro solo lo siguió.

-¿Qué esta tan buena como para que te pongas así?- se burló encendiendo el motor de su motocicleta. El pelirrojo sonrió por las palabras de su amigo, era un si definitivo.

-Tendrás que verla tu mismo...-

*8*8*8*

-Vamos primor, no tienes por que temerme, los asuntos que tengo son solo con tu novio y la carrera de hoy, y mi palabra me impide tocarte hasta que hayamos corrido... aunque...- comenzó a acariciarle una pierna con algo de lascivia –Si pierde me veré en la obligación de hacerte mía sin tu permiso...-

-¿Qué?- Hinata se sintió llena de miedo por lo que acaba de decirle, la habían secuestrado y atado de manos para después subirla a un limosina con aquel tipo unas calles más adelante -¿Q-Qué... que tienen ustedes que ver con Naruto kun?- tomo fuerza para preguntar a pesar de lo difícil que le era hablar por su temor.

-Viejos tratos, pero primero déjame presentarme- se señalo con cortesía –Mi nombre es Kuramoto Tarou, un placer preciosa...-

* * *

You cannot fight what's in you  
This will not be goodnight

Cry to yourself  
Nothing will help  
It's to late to change what's been done  
You do what you've always done best  
You run

=State of the art=

By Linkin Park

ViX


	29. En medio del agujero

Hola, lamento la demora pero las fiestas, los excesos, los regalos, las visitas, las reuniones familiares... etc... XD

En un principio me pregunte a mi misma ¿No me estaré pasando un poco? Pero después me autorespondí: es fanfiction claro que se puede, así que si quiero poner máquinas potentes lo haré.

Así que lo hice.

La **ADVERTENCIA** de esta vez es que esta algo llena de flashbacks...

En fin, disfruten la conti... XD (-muajajajajaja-) ejem, adelante...

* * *

La gente no dejaba de gritar exclamando su nombre, vociferando sin control su victoria. Pero ya no podía seguir sonriendo...

El año anterior había sido campeón con el mal sabor de boca de que su titulo era solamente por que Sasuke se retiró en el último momento, y eso había sido por que no quiso meterse en complicaciones, siendo muy razonable si el no era la clase de persona que gustara de estar entre la multitud si ya de por si era alabado por la gente.

Ahora nuevamente no podía probar enteramente las mieles del triunfo si era coronado ganador a costa del otro participante otra vez.

Pero eso era lo de menos, no importaba otra cosa más que Hinata en ese momento. Así que se quito la máscara de felicidad para encarar frente a frente a lo que sería su próximo reto.

-Naruto- lo llamó su amigo azabache con una expresión fría producto del mensaje que Naruto ya sabía que le iba a decir. Aún estaba despidiendo a la multitud.

-Ya es hora...-

-No es solo eso Naruto, Hinata...- expulsó el aire de sus pulmones serio y seco. Acababa de ser contactado por el rival y enemigo del rubio para informarle que ya tenía a su novia en su posesión...

-¿Hinata?- reaccionó al escuchar el nombre de su novia salir de los labios del pelinegro con un tono que no podía indicar nada bueno -¿Qué pasa con Hinata? ¿Ocurrió algo?- comenzó a sobresaltarse por la cara del Uchiha y lo difícil que le estaba resultando hablarle. Atrás, la gente seguía tratando de pasar las vallas para acercarse a el al tratarse del campeón del Tokio Skateboarding Fest.. –¡Sasuke, dime!-

El pelinegro bajo la cabeza sabiendo que no iba a ser fácil para su amigo lo que le iba a decir.

-Naruto,...- lo miro a los ojos con frialdad así como temor por la joven –Tarou tiene a Hinata...-

En ese momento su corazón se paró por un segundo siendo atravesado por un gélido rayo de furia e impotencia...

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

Cobraron el premio y guardó todo en una mochila escolar común y corriente de color negro, parecida a la de un escolar de primaria con afición al deporte. Sasuke llegó con su apreciado Ferrari F430 a la entrada del estacionamiento donde antes había salido otro auto llevando como prisionera la Hyuuga. Naruto era custodiado por sus amigos, muchos admiradores de el sin mencionar a un montón de chicas, buscaban estar con el ahora que había vuelto a ganar. Para el público ser ganador estaba dividido en dos secciones, los que admiraban su victoria y los que estaban inconformes con el resultado, pero aún así el no dejaba de ser popular, por eso mismo había utilizado el apellido de su padre para participar, pues no quería ser reconocido en la calle o en la escuela por su logro o ser objeto de burla, y esa delicadeza la copio de Shikamaru, quien ni siquiera se dignaba a participar por bueno que fuere en la rampa.

**Capítulo veintinueve:** En medio del agujero

-Dobe- le lanzó las llaves del auto cerca del sitio en donde iban a correr. El otro las cachó con la mano sin dudar ni un segundo en atraparlas en el aire, sus ojos de océano solo vislumbraban preocupación por una única persona en ese momento –Mi tío no sabe que el auto esta modificado. Mas te vale tener cuidado si usas el turbo ¿entiendes?- lo miro despectivamente mientras el rubio solo admiraba el cielo con un pronunciado temor. Estaba ennegrecido por nubes cargadas de agua aparte de la propia oscuridad nocturna, y en ese mismo segundo, un rayo cruzo el cielo iluminando la tormenta pronta a caer...

No dudaba de sus capacidades, pero sí de la palabra de Tarou. Normalmente cuando tenía enfrentamientos con el conocía sus nefastas ganas de ganar a cualquier costa, aún si para eso ameritaba tener que hacer trampa.

El orgullo estaba muy arraigado en esa testaruda cabeza hueca suya, pero con lo que se refería al honor ante su tío tenía que dar todo de si.

-¿Naruto?- se percató de su ensimismamiento el azabache de ojos ónix...

-¡¡Naruto!!- gritó un pelirrojo acercándose al rubio cuando salió de uno de tantos baños después de cambiarse de ropa. Se veía muy enojado.

_-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó extrañado de verlo ahí el ojiazul, tal vez odiaba el hecho de que fuere el exnovio de Hinata pero ante todo seguía siendo su amigo._

_-¿Qué rayos esta pasando? ¿Por qué no llamaron a la policía?- comenzó a cuestionarle con enfado y un marcado nudo en la garganta y en la boca del estómago por la angustia de lo que pasaba con la chica que amaba -¡Hinata fue secuestrada! ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de la gravedad de las cosas?-_

_El rubio lo miro poniendo especial atención en la tremenda necesidad que tenía por saber que ocurría y por que habían puesto en tal riesgo a la ojiblanca. _

_En el caso de Gaara su propia hermana le arrancó el celular de las manos cuando trató de llamar a la policía así como lo obligó a bajarse de su motocicleta cuando quiso seguir al auto de los sujetos que la habían tomado presa. No entendía nada. Necesitaba saber que pasaba, pero Naruto tampoco sabía como decirle que era por su culpa que ella se encontraba en las garras de la mafia._

_No tenía cara que mostrarle, ya que lo usaría en su contra para insistir que la estaba poniendo en demasiado peligro estando con el, y aún si su voz hablaba solo como amigo, al querer separarla de el tenía toda la boca llena de la maldita verdad._

_Como respuesta solo bajo la miraba así como la cara dirigiendo su vista hacia otro lado, cualquier lugar menos los ojos aguamarina de Gaara. No podía encararlo..._

_-¿Pero que te esta pasando, eh?- comenzó a reclamarle con un tono duro y acusador –Primero le ocultas donde estas y que estas haciendo a Hinata, y ahora la secuestran y no haces nada. Si no fue por que yo le dije que estabas aquí y quiso venir a verte no se hubiera enterado de otra forma de tu victoria- siguió incriminándole al momento en que este abría los ojos a más no poder captando lo último que le había dicho._

_-¿Tu... ¿Tu trajiste a Hinata al campeonato?- se alarmó estando apunto de irse hacia atrás -¡¡¿Fuiste tu?!!- lo tomó del cuello de la camisa bruscamente cambiando su gesto a uno lleno de furia._

_-Ella me pidió que la trajera- trató de zafarse de sus manos alzando la voz, nunca le había gustado estar sometido ante alguien más, y Naruto no era la excepción._

_-¡Idiota! ¡¡¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir traerla?!!- lo agito sin piedad mientras el otro no acaba de entender que era lo que había hecho mal._

_-¿De que estas hablando?- se liberó de el al tiempo que el rubio apretaba los puños al ser conciente de que todo aquello se pudo haber evitado -¿En que rayos estas metido Naruto? ¿Por qué no quieres llamar a la policía?- el rubio solo lo miro con un penetrante odio hacia lo que había hecho. Temari unicamente le dijo a su hermano que Hinata estaba en peligro pero no le explico que clase de peligro ni en que estaba mezclada ella en todo aquello._

_No sabia nada de nada, y eso lo enfurecía._

_-Al traerla a este lugar la condenaste Gaara...- dio media vuelta dándole la espalda para dirigirse a donde Sasuke ya lo debía estar esperando para irse._

_El pelirrojo se quedo estupefacto por sus palabras... ¿para evitar que la tomaran de rehén fue que no le había dicho que fuera?_

_-¿Qué?-_

Cuando Naruto calló para no preocupar a Hinata lo hizo también por otra razón. Ella era una chica de una prominente familia cuya fortuna la hacía ser blanco perfecto de peligrosos criminales que quisieran sacar provecho de su posición económica y social. Hiashi Hyuuga no se negaría a pagar una engorrosa y grande suma como rescate por su hija, su primogénita. Toda su vida se había preocupado por proteger a su familia así fuere con su propia vida, y eso lo hubiere llevado a la crueldad contra su sangre siendo apenas una niña al manipularla tanto; aún así había acertado al recurrir a la mafia si quería proteger sus vidas y la de el ante las amenazas y atentados que habían habido contra su familia, y el costo que fue perder a su hermano cuado inició todo aquello...

-Teme- regreso los pies a la tierra sin admitir por completo haber estado ausente por unos segundos.

-Sasuke...- trató de no mostrar decaimiento en su porte. El ojinegro movió la cabeza afirmando que lo escuchaba, era demasiado delicado lo que iba a decirle pero tenia que hablar, había algo en el aire que lo hacía saber que las cosas no saldrían bien, y no sabía por que... –Si no gano,... asegúrate de que no le pase nada a ella-

A penas hubo acabado de decir esto último los ojos de Sasuke se desorbitaron inmensamente al saber el significado de esas palabras. Quería a Hinata, pero no de esa forma.

-No digas tonterías, vas a ganar- procuró no preocuparlo aproximándose a donde estaba la otra puerta abriéndola para ir en el asiento del copiloto.

-Sasuke-

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!- trató de ignorarlo. No podía creer que fuera pesimista a tan pocos minutos de la carrera.

-Sasuke...-

-¡¡¿Cómo puedes rendirte antes de pelear?!!- le hecho en cara el que estaba peleando por Hinata, eso no lo podía dejar a atrás –No seas ridículo-

-El auto de Tarou estará alterado también, lo he vencido en todos los enfrentamientos que hemos tenido, pero hoy...- sintió como el aire helado de la noche lo calaba hasta los huesos –Hoy tiene que ganar a como de lugar para recuperar su honor ante su tío, aún si para eso tiene que recurrir a cualquier medio...- le explicó al ojinegro. Este solo bajó del auto mirándolo indiferente ante su preocupación desmedida.

-Estamos concientes de eso- señaló como detrás de ellos, saliendo de la ciudad y llegando a aquella carretera, Shikamaru y Shino venían manejando cada uno un auto con los demás dentro siguiendo su camino muy de cerca.

-Ah...- se les quedo viendo a sus amigos, les había dicho que iría el solo y no lo habían escuchado en lo más mínimo -¿Desde hace cuanto...?-

-No importa.- abrió de nuevo la puerta –Llegarás tarde si sigues haciendo preguntas idiota- se subió obligando con la vista al rubio a seguir y dejar su recelo a un lado. Por su parte el pudo comprender.

Cuando llegaron al sitio indicado había más gente de la que estaban esperando, al parecer el bajo mundo se había enterado de esa carrera y había personas de todos lados, y de todos tipos, desde chicos normales hasta de Akatsuki, y eso apenas si lo pudo reconocer al ver las nubes rojas en sus motocicletas y en alguna prenda que llevaban.

Aquello se había vuelto un espectáculo para la cuidad en la noche si el ahijado de un yakuza iba a correr.

-Hay más público del que esperábamos...- dejo escapar Kiba al ver a la gente ahí. Shino se había encargado de dejarle el camino libre a Naruto en la competencia de skate hacía unas horas.

Como siempre, Shino guardó silencio observando cuidadosa y detalladamente el lugar.

.

Cuando Naruto estacionó el auto del Uchiha pudo ver a Tarou fumando tranquilamente mientras lo esperaba recargado en el cofre del carro con el que correría, un Audi R8 con llamas pintadas a los lados y el motor claramente alterado. El brillo de aquel vehículo contra el rojo encendido de Sasuke hacía que el aire llegara a temperaturas idénticas a las del infierno por el odio con el que los competidores se dirigían mutuamente a los ojos. Lo que era Japón y las carreras clandestinas no era cosa de juego, el precio era lo de menos, con máquinas tan potentes lo único que podía asegurar y separar la victoria de una muerte segura si no se controlaba la velocidad, era el conductor...

-Llegas tarde- le hizo saber careándose mutuamente al grado de sacar chispas cual herrero haciendo una poderosa espada de entre su corta cercanía. Ambos estaban frente al otro sabiendo los intereses por los cuales estaban ahí para correr. Esa era su única meta, eso y dejar en ridículo al otro.

-¿Faltando dos minutos? No lo creo- ladeo la cabeza serio y prepotente. Miro hacia los lados buscando con la vista a su novia, esa era la única razón por la cual él estaba ahí. -¿Dónde esta?- regresó a verlo a los ojos ocre que tenía Tarou muy distintos a los suyos color cielo.

-Ella esta bien, tu solo preocúpate por correr- trató de darse la vuelta para dirigirse a su auto, pero el brazo del rubio lo detuvo antes de dar un paso más.

-¿En donde, está?- preguntó de nuevo retadoramente. Al yakuza no le gustaba recibir ordenes, el las daba, más no las acataba. Pero al ver que no correría hasta ver a su novia sana y salva tuvo que voltear a ver a su gente y asentir con la cabeza el que le permitieran verla.

Al instante dos tipos fornidos mala cara abrieron las puertas de un Tsuru negro con líneas blancas y vidrios polarizados obligando de mala manera a bajar del auto a Hinata.

Ella no quitaba el gesto de incertidumbre y temor de su semblante, pero sobre todo de inquietud al ver que se encontraba en un lugar lleno de gente y todos la estaban observando. Cuando por fin pudo ver un rostro conocido se sorprendió mucho al grado de quedar boquiabierta al ver que se trataba de Naruto platicando junto al hombre con el que había estado hasta hacía unos momentos y se había negado a responderle cuando tuvo que mencionar cual era su nombre y no quiso decir su apellido. Ni loca lo haría a menos de estar en una situación desesperada en donde su vida dependiera del renombre que era ser una Hyuuga, y aún así algo de orgullo le impedirían hacerlo.

-Naruto...- lo miró sumamente preocupado con solo verlo fijamente. También llego a alterarse por el bastante.

-Muy bien, ya la viste- ordenó que la volvieran a subir al auto, ella se negó en un principio, pero tras ver el como su propio novio le pidió que lo obedeciera con un gesto no tuvo otra cosa que hacer más que regresar al interior del auto, eso sí, sin permitir que alguno de aquellos hombres la volviera a tocar o mangonear como lo habían estado haciendo.

Si Naruto ya estaba ahí las cosas debían solucionarse. Tenía una confianza ciega en el.

.

Pero estaba hablando demasiado temprano aún...

.

*8*8*8*

-¿Por qué estas manejando tan lento Sasori?- desacelero Deidara para platicar con su amigo aunque el aire golpeara su cara y les impidiera hablar un poco, pero lo que eran las limitaciones físicas para los otros en el caso del pelirrojo no lo afectaban en su porte estilo dios.

-Vamos a llegar, de eso no te preocupes-

-No si de llegar no me preocupo, me preocupo por ti- respondió viéndolo mejor y descuidando un poco el camino, el siempre era así, impulsivo y aventado, pero en si era parte de su personalidad y nadie podía imaginar a Deidara siendo de otra manera, aunque tal vez, algo más propio, le daría un poco de tacto a su ya buena apariencia. -¿Por qué tan lejos de este mundo eh?-

-No estoy lejos, tan solo pienso libremente...- contestó acelerando un poco.

-¿Y en que piensas?... oh, no me digas, ¿Es en la chica, no?-confirmó sus sospechas cuando el otro no respondió -Vaya, te trae algo distraído sabes...- opinó molesto.

-Es más de lo que te puedes imaginar...- ante esa respuesta el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo ¿Qué acaso se había enamorado o que le pasaba?

-¿Ahora tu que te traes?- trató de indagar convencido en que lo que había pensado solo había sido una tontería, pero no estaba tan lejos a lo que su cerebro estimulaba en el pelirrojo.

-Esa chica es...-

-¿Ardiente?- trató de imaginársela, pero no podía dar su perspectiva hasta haberla visto.

_-Una Hyuuga...-_

_._

Cuando llegaron al lugar había cierto asentamiento de gente y decidieron parar dejándose alabar y seducir por algunas chicas que no dudaron dos veces en acercárseles al ver lo atractivos que eran, sobre todo por ser parte de una poderosa mafia que a pesar de ser pequeña era un dolor de cabeza para los yakuza al ser increíblemente certera y fuerte en el bajo mundo controlando parte del mundo de las drogas, el mercado negro de armas y motores así como de otros importantes negocios e inversiones como alguno que otro bar o antro, movidas bancarias y crímenes. Lo importante que se tenia que destacar de Akatsuki era que no solo se limitaba a Japón, sino que también era temida y respetada en América.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos cuando el rival del mencionado Tarou llegó, y viendo la riña visual que tenían tratando de evitar el hacerse de palabras, pudieron ser testigos cercanos, siendo bien acompañados de más de dos chicas cada uno, el momento en que se dejo ver a Hinata ante el otro corredor. Básicamente el premio o trofeo de la noche, y tenían que admitir que era espectacular...

-Es una niña- volteó a ver a Sasori cuando la vio –No sabía que te gustaran tan jóvenes-

-Si ya tiene dieciocho años no es menor de edad- respondió pasando su mano por las caderas de una chica que tenia aferrada a el quien a pesar de sentirse molesta por la conversación al preferir a la chica por la que se estaba dando la carrera que a ella, tomo su caricia como lo más enloquecedor de todo al ser dada por un hombre tan apuesto e irresistible...

-Tienes buen gusto, aunque se ve delicada-

-Eso es por que no es una chica de la calle que le guste visitar bares o divertirse con alguien solamente por una noche- bajo su otra mano por la espalda descubierta de la otra chica que lo asediaba teniendo la misma reacción que la del otro lado pero comportándose más atrevida y sensual.

-Como digas- continuó con lo suyo el rubio tomando de la cintura a las chicas que el también tenía a su lado –Espero que no te moleste compartirla cuando la hagas mujer, por que esa chica tiene un cuerpo fenomenal...- sonrió lascivamente mientras el otro solo negaba con la cabeza por su comentario –Hmm... ¿Me pregunto si la cara de ángel es por que de verdad lo es o por que nunca antes había estado en una situación como esta?- siguió en su mofa.

-¿Qué acaso tu crees que ella va a estar acostumbrada a este mundo?- espetó serio.

-Para ser novia de ese tal Naruto me parece que debería irse acostumbrándose. Según lo que oí siempre ha vencido a Tarou en cada carrera e incluso a mano limpia hombre a hombre, su honor ha de estar tan destrozado que creo que el bastardo de Kuramoto no dejara que su sobrino pierda...-

-No, no lo piensa comprar...- volteó a ver al mencionado dándose cuenta de algo que no le gusto en lo absoluto, Takeshi reconoció que la joven era una Hyuuga también...

.

Los yakuza dominaban la zona de Shinjuku y otros barrios en Tokyo, pero lo que era Konoha, ese era territorio Akatsuki, así que ambas mafias tenían una declarada guerra en las cercanías de esta.

-Pero mira nada más quien acaba de llegar...- señalo Deidara burlón a un chico de apenas la mayoría de edad llegando en una belleza de motocicleta siendo notado por las féminas del lugar. Al quitarse el casco dejo ver perfectamente su temible apariencia que a pesar de ser joven tenía un aspecto muy rudo con ese tatuaje en la frente y esos ojos delineados de negro y bien proporcionado cuerpo.

-No le tomes tanta importancia- continuó con un dejo de sobrevaloración cuando algunas chicas trataron de acercársele, pero al ser rechazadas e ignoradas por este solo se dedicaron a contemplarlo desde la distancia corta o larga dependiendo de cada chica –Pein nos ordenó vigilar a Kabuto, no a quien vigilaba el- incluyó Sasori.

-Bueno ya pedófilo- hizo referencia a su interés por la pelinegra, trofeo de la carrera que estaba a punto de desarrollarse -Si esta aquí debe ser por una razón ¿no lo crees?-

-Es como cualquier otro chico rudo que quiere divertirse un rato- trató de zafarse del tema.

-Claro- dijo con sarcasmo -¿Entonces por que Orochimaru le ordenaría a Kabuto que vigilara a este tipo si el quiere llegar a Hiashi?- hizo notar parte de lo que había llegado a profundizar en su mente dejando al pelirrojo pensando. Y es que si, era cierto, el sobajado jefe de una recién conocida mafia llamada Otogakure había enviado a su mano derecha y mejor asesino a seguir a Gaara para indagar sobre el y el por que había perseguido a la hija del dueño de los bancos Byakugan hasta Konoha.

Y el que estuviera ahí esa noche era por que quería respuestas del comportamiento de Naruto y el secuestro de su ex novia a la cual seguía amando.

.

Si ahora había más de uno interesado en Hinata el que ese chico estuviera ahí podía ser ventajoso para el Akatsuki si Kuramoto Takeshi planeaba actuar por cuenta propia...

*8*8*8*

-El dinero- indicó que se lo entregara para poder comenzar la carrera con un ademán de la mano. La apuesta era el dinero inicialmente a parte de dejar a Hinata en paz, pero las cosas habían cambiando ahora que Tarou tenía a la joven, así que el dinero era solamente pura formalidad.

A pesar de eso seguía siendo vital.

Y esa era una ventaja que Tarou quería aprovechar.

-Aquí lo tienes- le lanzó la mochila en la que lo había guardado.

-¿Los mil dólares?-

-¿Qué?- reaccionó el rubio de inmediato –Quedamos que pondrías la misma cantidad de la copa que me llevara. Y esos eran ochocientos dólares, no mil!- rebatió contra el. Tarou solo negó con la cabeza con una descarada sonrisa en la cara.

-Que lástima... si no tienes el dinero no puedes correr, así que...-

-¡¡BASTARDO!!- quiso lanzársele encima -¡Esos no eran los términos de la carrera!- ante eso varios hombre de los yakuza se acercaron a el al ver su indisposición a pesar de ser una injusticia para el honor de un corredor.

-Naruto!- se escuchó una voz cercana sobresaliente de entre la gente que lo hizo refrenarse. Cuado voltearon a ver de donde había salido la voz pudieron percibir a un pelinegro de ojos negros vestido del mismo color que las ventanas de su oscura alma acercarse ambos.

-Sasuke...-

-Aquí tienes- le dio en las manos el dinero restante que le faltaba a Naruto para correr al sujeto de ojos ocre cuya sonrisa había desaparecido.

Le arrebató el dinero y se lo dio todo a uno de sus hombre con enfado.

-Entonces que esperamos?- siguió como si nada –Corramos-

Por un segundo el rubio trató de hablar con Sasuke por lo que había tenido que hacer pero este no quiso atenderlo. Sabiendo que se trataba de un sujeto tan despreciable como Tarou pudo imaginarse desde antes que saldría con una de esas maniobras, así que solo tenía que ganar la carrera para saldar el favor.

Se encendieron los motores haciéndolos rugir con su poder, el humo salía de los neumáticos con ansias de correr en espera de que los conductores quitaran el freno y arrancaran a más no poder para tomar la delantera desde el principio.

Una exuberante chica nipona con poca ropa y sin dejar nada a la imaginación, se colocó al frente de ambos autos con una pistola de salva luciendo su calibre. Lucía como toda una zorra pero ese pequeño detalle no le dejaba quitarse esa sonrisa de complacencia al ser la que marcara el inicio de tal importante y espectacular carrera, así que caminando seductoramente y optando una pose erótica para disparar con las piernas semiabiertas, sonó el proyectil indicando acabar con el rival...

El chirrido y el humo de las llantas de los autos de ambos corredores enardeció a los espectadores, todos estaban atentos a ello, demasiado atentos como para notar algo más...

.

Cuando escuchó el motor de ambos autos correr en la primera vuelta en la cual los dos iban a la misma velocidad cerca de irse por el vacío que había al acabar el asfalto de la carretera que la débil valla de contención delimitaba, un recuerdo doloroso llegó a su mente igual de punzante que la primera vez que lo sintió...

La primera vez que conoció el dolor y la soledad...

_-Regresaremos a las once cariño- le decía su mamá terminando de ponerse los aretes de brillantes que quería lucir esa noche en aquella fiesta a la que estaban invitados mirándose en el espejo del pasillo del recibidor de la mansión.._

_-Hmp- se quejaba el preadolescente hijo menor de los Uchihas con a penas doce años de edad. Mientras tanto su hermano salía de la cochera con una estopa, una franela y algunas manchas de aceite en la ropa como producto de haber estado trabajando con grasa de motor._

_-¿Qué pasó Itachi? ¿Había algo malo en el auto?- le preguntó su padre bajando las escaleras y pasando de largo a su hijo menor para ponerle especial énfasis a su primogénito._

_Itachi era un nombrado cerebrito en la escuela y experto en casi todo, incluyendo la mecánica. No por nada era considerado un verdadero genio y era apreciado por todo mundo._

_Aunque su hermano sintiera celos de el contadas ocasiones..._

_-No padre, todo esta en orden. Era esto en el cenicero lo que hacía ruido, se cayó a la parte de atrás y tuve que usar unas pinzas para sacarlo- le mostró a su padre mientras que Mikoto reconocía uno de sus tantos anillos de rubíes y esmeraldas y agradecía a su hijo por encontrarlo._

_-Hmp...- seguía viendo la escena Sasuke sin interés, sus padres lucían arreglados para la ocasión, tal vez Fugaku no era la clase hombres a los que les gustaba las reuniones de la alta sociedad con ministros, realeza del imperio, extranjeros y gente de dinero a menos que fuere para negocios, pero su madre lucía preciosa con ese vestido azul pegado al cuerpo. El cabello suelto y una estola negra parecida a la piel de algún animal cerrada con un broche enjoyado aparte del juego que llevaba de collar, artes y brazaletes, sin mencionar el anillo que su hermano acababa de encontrar y no dudo en ponerse y llevárselo. Claro que luciendo ante todo las sortijas de compromiso y matrimonio que nunca se quitaba._

_Mikoto era una mujer hermosa que a pesar de parecer a simple vista demasiado interesada en lo exterior al lucir tan arreglada, lo cierto era que a ella no le gustaba la opulencia. Su pasado había sido humilde antes de conocer a su esposo y comprometerse; eran mudos distintos pero se enamoraron, y una vez puestas las cartas sobre la mesa terminó convirtiéndose en la señora Uchiha ante la amenaza que le hizo Fugaku a su padre de no tomar posesión como dueño y dirigente de los Bancos Sharingan, y tras una larga plática con la familia en la que Madara intervino, se aceptó su compromiso._

_El corazón de su madre dulce y noble hacían que Sasuke la apreciara mucho. Para el ella era la mujer más bonita en el mundo._

_-¡Déjate de estupideces Sasori, si yo quiero usar el cabello largo y en una coleta es cosa mía, no tiene por que importarte lo que haga o no con mi aspecto!- se escuchó desde la cochera de la mansión una escandalosa voz._

_-¿Deidara y Sasori están aquí?- le preguntó a su hijo mayor Fugaku acomodándose la corbata, pero al ver su dificultad Mikoto se ocupo de esta por el. Aquellos dos chicos resultaban ser los amigos más cercanos de Itachi, y los conocía desde que había entrado a la escuela, sino fuere por cierta distancia de su personalidad, ellos eran inseparables._

_-Si, quieren que los acompañe a una fiesta, pero no me he decidido a ir- respondió calmado mientras empujaba con dos dedos la frente de su hermano menor cuando este se enfadó al saber que se quedaría solo en casa, pero a esas alturas de su vida le daba igual. Tenía que madurar..._

_Pero en pocas horas las cosas darían lo mismo al comenzar a odiar a su hermano con toda el alma sin lograr perdón por el paso de los años._

_-El motor esta bien, pero ¿por qué no mejor se llevan el Jaguar?- le preguntó a su padre sin ser indiscreto._

_-El Pontiac esta bien, solamente vamos a un cóctel. Además, solo son unos kilómetros, tengo que rotar todos los autos...- aseveró mientras su esposa solo lo dejaba volar en su mundo de vehículos imponentes y costosos, pero tenía que admitir que ese Coupe de color azul rey era precioso, de hecho, combinaba a la perfección con su vestido al ser del mismo color..._

_-Regresamos a las once- les recordó mientras el mayordomo abría la puerta y ambos adultos salían de la mansión y la bondadosa mujer despedía a sus hijos maternalmente y se metía al auto ayudada caballerosamente por su esposo._

_._

_Sasuke e Itachi los despidieron por igual desde la entrada..._

_...si tan solo supieran que esa era la última vez que los verían..._

.

Por aras del destino se sumió en sus pensamientos antes de regresar a seguir viendo la carrera sin percatarse de que los antiguos camaradas de su hermano estaban ahí. Y ellos si lo notaron a el...

-Chibi Itachi...-

-Sabes que no le gustaba que le dijéramos así...- le recordó a Deidara aquel apodo.

-Ya lo se...-

*8*8*8*

La lluvia comenzó a caer fina sin ser consiente de la carrera a alta velocidad que se estaba dando a cabo abajo, en la tierra.

Las luces de los autos eran lo único que iluminaba el oscuro y mojado asfalto delante. En definitiva, si no fuera por las luces de la ciudad lejanas su visibilidad sería más pobre de lo que ya era.

La segunda curva fue peligrosa, a velocidades tan altas y habiendo algunos baches que esquivar la suerte no parecía estar de parte de ninguno de los dos, menos lloviendo, pero ese era el reto, derraparse tal y como es el estilo en Japón en los arrancones. Y la lluvia no debía ser un impedimento para ninguno de los dos, esa había sido la fecha programada para correr y con mal clima o sin el estaban corriendo.

Naruto movía preciso el volante así fuere el decímetro más minúsculo, pues era importante. La fuerza del motor era sentida hasta sus venas cuando se marcaban en tonalidades azules y moradas en su piel con cierto volumen. Sus ojos no se apartaban del camino y volteaba a ver constantemente a su rival para saber cuando acelerar más. Y cada vez aceleraban más.

Llegando a la tercera vuelta seguía la zona sinuosa de curvas cortas en donde la única manera de pasarlas a tal velocidad era derrapándose, así que solo había espacio para uno de los dos, y lamentablemente en un descuido al bajar la velocidad, Tarou había tomado la delantera...

-Te dije que ambos autos estaban a nivel, esto depende de la habilidad del conductor para ganar...- se escuchaba la voz de Shikamaru hablando con los otros. Los dos llevaban la tercera parte del camino.

-Si Naruto no se apura le van a ganar-

-Tiene que superarlo en el puente, si no se recupera ahí no lo hará nunca-

-¿Qué? Shikamaru, ¿estas hablando del puente de la Salida 5?- se sobresaltó su novia a un lado de el junto con sus otras amigas Sakura e Ino, ellas también habían ido acompañando a Sai preocupadas por la situación de sus amigos.

-Si, ¿por qué?- respondió el de coleta intrigado por la expresión de su novia.

-Ese puente esta en reconstrucción, demolieron parte de la mitad hoy en la mañana- le explicó, ella pasaba por ese lugar para ir a la escuela o salir a la calle, pues esa era su ruta para llegar a la ciudad desde la casa en la que ahora vivía y debido a las siguientes construcciones que harían en las que lo modificarían haciendolo más ancho para que cupieran cuatro carriles, la construcción había empezado con la demolición de parte de ese lugar. Pero debido al futuro clima lluvioso que empezó en la tarde tuvieron que detenerse...

-¡¡¡QUE?!!!- reaccionaron no solo el, sino todos.

Una vez cruzaran la zona sinuosa de la carretera faltaban solamente diez kilómetros para llegar al puente.

*8*8*8*

En el fin del recorrido se encontraba el tío de Tarou, Kuramoto Takeshi, advirtiendo desde antes el desenlace de esa carrera para poder actuar, así que ordenó a sus hombres que sacaran a los Akatsuki de ahí para poder hacer su movida ante la atención de aquella provocación que los hombre de la Nube roja no dejarían pasar por alto.

-Ustedes- se escuchó la voz de un sujeto trajeado con una cicatriz en un ojo que lo había dejado ciego del mismo con una terrible marca –Este no es su territorio, no deberían estar aquí- se aproximó junto con otros cinco hombres de los que algunos portaban katanas mientras los demás cargaban m16 sintiéndose seguros con tales armas.

Al saber por donde terminarían yendo las cosas ambos hombres les indicaron a las mujeres que los acompañaban que se alejaran.

Una vez frente a frente el que había sido enviado por Kuramoto liderando a ese pequeño grupo de hombres no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Sasori se veía completamente desarmado mientras Deidara solo sacaba una semiautomática Colt M1911 apuntando al suelo.

-Estamos aquí por nuestros propios intereses. Este es terreno libre, no le pertenece a ninguna familia aún...-

-En eso te equivocas- se rió el otro hombre aproximadamente una década mayor que ellos –A partir de este momento están pisando territorio yakuza...- sonrió de lado al tiempo que dos de sus hombres que portaban las m16 apuntaron contra ellos mientras el rubio apuntaba contra el principal también esperando el momento adecuado para disparar.

La gente estaba tan ocupada viendo la carrera que no se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía tras una pared y varios autos detrás de ellos.

Ninguno se atrevía a ser el primero en disparar, no si sus propios ojos eran pistolas. Hasta que Sasori hizo un movimiento con su mano aparentemente inofensivo, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que tres de sus hombres cayeron sin oportunidad a nada mientras varios disparos seguidos se escucharon alertando a la gente y llamando la atención del público quien volteo sobresaltado y algunos ya se habían echado al suelo al sentir el peligro y reconocer los balazos tan cercanos.

Cuando pudieron percatarse de la situación captaron como yacían los hombres de aquel enviado de Kuramoto doliéndose de alguna parte de su cuerpo al haber sido atravesados por agujas de las cuales no había sangrado, solo un profundo y agudo dolor en su carne. La gente había gritado, pero no comprendían la escena en si, solo se podía ver como los dos hombres de Akatsuki se subían a sus motocicletas y se marchaban de ahí tranquilamente.

Sasori lanzó las agujas a los yakuzas mientras Deidara disparaba a las armas de los que portaban las m16 obligándolos a soltarlas así como frustraba el intento de ataque de los que llevaban las katanas. Eran un buen equipo, y en esa situación tan simple Sasori había dejado que el rubio se luciera con su puntería aún cuando el prefería el poder de las bombas al ser un experto en explosivos.

-¿Por qué nos estamos yendo?- le preguntó a su compañero que aún era considerado su superior en algunos aspectos. El nombrado solo sonrió -¿Sasori?- observó su sonrisa, no llevaban puestos cascos, el aire dejaba volar libremente el cabello de ambos.

-Lo que venimos a buscar vendrá a nosotros- explicó, se había percatado de alguien actuando por su propia cuenta cuando salieron.

-¡El puente!- gritó Sakura cuando ya se estaban acercando a esa zona.

El tío de Tarou estaba consiente de la demolición del puente desde antes, confiaba en que nadie más se enterara de ello y supo ocultarlo bien, ya que en realidad deseaba matar a quien había deshonrado a su sobrino avisándole que se detuviera en esa zona.

Pero hubo un cambió de planes cuando reconoció a la chica de Naruto al ver sus ojos y descubrir que era una Hyuuga, y siendo conocido por todos que la hija mayor de Hiashi era su primogénita quien controlaría los Bancos Byakugan, tomó la decisión de no hablarle a su sobrino sobre el puente, ya que si moría sería mas ventajoso para el ya que la chica no tendría que ser devuelta a nadie y podrían chantajear a Hiashi para apoderarse de la empresa de los Hyuuga si usando a su hija lo emboscaban y ponían todo a nombre suyo para apoderarse de tal imperio.

Era un plan siniestro pero directo y casi perfecto. Solo tenían que morir ambos corredores, y ya estaban llegando a la zona del abismo...

Cuanto Tarou fue rebasado estuvo a punto de activar el turbo, acción que fue notada por Naruto, quien si lo activó, el único problema fue que Kuramoto si notó el abismo y que el puente estaba en ruinas pasando más de la mitad de este así que bajo la velocidad impactado por lo que sus ojos veían...

*

-No lo va a lograr, no lo va a lograr...-

-¡¡Cállate!! ¡Llegara al otro lado!-

*

Pero fue tarde para Naruto, quien solo se dio cuenta de esto cuando ya lo había rebasado entrando al puente primero que el...

Sus ojos se desorbitaron por ello, y en su cabeza sus oídos rezumbaron miles de recuerdos y palabras...

_-Sasuke...- trató de no mostrar decaimiento en su porte. El ojinegro movió la cabeza afirmando que lo escuchaba, era demasiado delicado lo que iba a decirle pero tenia que hablar, había algo en el aire que lo hacía saber que las cosas no saldrían bien, y no sabía por que... –Si no gano,... asegúrate de que no le pase nada a ella-_

_-No digas tonterías, vas a ganar-_

Recuerdos llovían en su mente, llovían al igual que la tormenta de afuera... pasando el leves lapsos al mismo tiempo como los rayos..

_-...contigo Hinata, contigo es diferente, yo te amo y se lo que paso esa vez… y si estas embarazada o no no importa, te quiero a mi lado, y me importa el futuro de nuestro hijo… nunca lo rechazaría, soy su padre…-_

_-No estoy segura aún…-_

_-...no te culpo, estando en tu lugar lo comprendo, creo que aún no sabemos lo suficiente del otro como para confiar tan ciegamente como lo hacemos…-_

_-¿Quieres conocerme?...- el otro rio también…_

_-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Serás capaz de escuchar todo?...-_

_-Me arriesgare-_

_-¿Ya se lo dijiste a Hinata?-_

_-La verdad… prefiero que ella no sepa de esto-_

_-¿Qué? Pero si es tu novia, debía saberlo desde hace mucho, no se lo puedes ocultar. Dime ¿Qué pasaría si te mataras?-_

_-Esto lo traigo desde mis otras escuelas y, hace muy poco que saben en donde estoy ahora...-_

_-¿Qué?- ... –Pero… ¿Cómo se enteraron de que estas aquí?-_

_-Nunca me dieron por mi lado, han estado buscándome... Hace dos días que me encontraron en la calle y prometieron hallarme… Me vieron con Hinata ese día y me amenazaron con hacerle algo a ella si no corro...-_

_-Malditos... Es obvio que vas a ganar, no tienes por que preocuparte-_

_-Si lo se, pero me angustia mucho, por que será lo mismo si gano o pierdo, se irán sobre ella-_

_-No me digas que ya saben quien es Hinata-_

_-No lo se, eso es lo que no se. Por eso no quiero que vaya y por eso no le he dicho nada. Me esperaran cuando gane la competencia y pondrán la misma cantidad que me den del premio será el dinero lo que se lleve el vencedor y no nos volveremos a ver... eso espero... No importa si me golpean y se llevan el premio, pero que no le hagan nada a ella. No quiero meterla en esto...-_

_-¿Qué pasara si no ganas en las competencias? No tendrías el dinero para la carrera-_

_-Voy a ganar, eso es seguro... por eso Sasuke no se inscribió esta vez-_

_-¿Sasuke ya lo sabe?-_

_-Por eso me prestara su auto, pero lo importante es que Hinata no me acompañe mañana ni me vea. Es por su seguridad-_

**_-Naruto... ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?... Hay una exposición de arte y Sai va a...-_**

**_-¿Mañana?-_**

**_-Ah?, si ¿ya tenias planes?-_**

**-_Es que mañana... no puedo...-_**

**_-Oh... ya, yo entiendo...-_**

**_-Lo siento mucho en verdad, pero saldremos juntos otro día, de veras!-_**

_-...¿Tu trajiste a Hinata al campeonato?... ¡¡¿Fuiste tu?!!...¡Idiota! ¡¡¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir traerla?!!-_

_-¿De que estas hablando?- ... -¿En que rayos estas metido Naruto? ¿Por qué no quieres llamar a la policía?-_

_-Al traerla a este lugar la condenaste Gaara...-_

_...por culpa de la suerte fue en ese mismo instante en el que la vio, en la parte media de las gradas cerca de las escaleras, Hinata, mirándolo tan sorprendida y emocionada por el a la vez con una sonrisa, y unos tipos acercándosele a sus espaldas._

_Pudo captar el momento preciso en el que la sujetaban, callaban y se la llevaban cargando de ahí. No pudo evitar caerse abruptamente y raspar el piso con su cuerpo en la rampa ante los gritos de sorpresa de todos por lo que había pasado, Naruto Namikaze, el campeón del año anterior, se había caído..._

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Si me odiaste en el campeonato de clavados tengo algo más que decirte... Esa vez te deje ganar...- ... -Tal parece Hinata me mira más a mi que a ti baka-..._

**_-"...eso significa que tenemos un ganador... ¡Namikaze Naruto!"-_**

_-No te deje ganar- ... –No se quienes sean ellos o en que estés metido, pero tienes que rescatarla ¿de acuerdo?-_

_-Ya estoy en ello-_

_-Que lástima... si no tienes el dinero no puedes correr, así que...-_

_-Naruto!-_

_-Sasuke...-_

_-Aquí tienes-_

_-¡¡¿Cómo puedes rendirte antes de pelear?!!- le hecho en cara el que estaba peleando por Hinata, eso no lo podía dejar a atrás –No seas ridículo-_

_-Es muy tímida ¿no crees?-_

_-Cuando entre tu ya estabas así… Como te desmayaste te saque del agua y… -... - No vayas a pensar que yo…-. .. – ¡No soy un pervertido!…-_

_-Yo nunca… Yo nunca te juzgaría… -_

_Hinata, ¿Estabas leyendo esto?-_

_...Entonces entregados en medio de la pasión de aquella noche la tomo de la cintura y la beso nuevamente. La excitación de los dos estaba el límite y comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido…_

_-Bueno… pues… yo… veras…. No es lo que…. Lo que piensas es solo que….-_

_… al contemplar su cuerpo completamente desnudo ella le confesó en medio de su pudor que seguía siendo virgen, esa noticia hizo que tomara un ritmo mas calmado para no lastimarle, pero de cierto modo no podrían continuar con sus planes sin derramar un poco de sangre…_

_-No tienes que darme explicaciones-_

_-Te desmayaste en el parque, y solo se me ocurrió traerte aquí-_

_Yo…- ... -No me gusta Sasuke…, no estamos saliendo…-_

_–No fue mi intención que creyeras que había algo entre nosotros por que no lo había, ni lo hay…- ... –pero cuando trate de explicarte…-_

_-Yo no te escuche…- ... –Si…, debía haberlo supuesto antes de haberme llenado la cabeza de tonterías …-_

**_-Me disculpó por haberme tardado pero tenía que darle algo a alguien…-_**

**_-Ah, claro…- el rubio alzó el rostro que se tornó seco y malhumorado por malinterpretar que debió haber estado con Sasuke, y no lo soporto más._**

**_-Na… Naruto… ¿Qué… que estas haciendo?...- observó claramente como se levantaba y recogía sus cosas para luego dirigirse a la puerta y poder salir –Naruto…-_**

**_-Creo que tal vez deberías estar con el en estos momentos que con migo, ¿No crees?-le dirigió una fría mirada justo antes de salir de la biblioteca._**

**_-Naruto-kun…-_**

**_-¡Naruto-kun!-se espanto de verlo ahí siendo que se lo había imaginado muy lejos de ahí ya._**

**_Sasuke volteo a verlo en cuanto vio la expresión que puso Hinata y la dureza del otro –Espera…-trato de detenerlo cuando este bajo la mirada furioso y resignado para después pasar de largo junto a ellos._**

**_-No hace falta que digas nada Sasuke- se paro paró contestarle y posteriormente retomar su camino- yo ya me iba- los miro por última vez._**

**_-Naruto…-_**

_-¿Eres gimnasta?-_

**_-Creo que tu tienes la misma idea errónea que ella, ni siquiera sabes lo que siente por ti…-_**

**_-¿A que te refieres? ... ¡¿Qué es lo que ella en verdad siente por mi ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Qué es en lo que estamos equivocados?!-_**

**_-Aun estas aquí... ¡Estas aquí!-_**

**_-Naruto-kun…-_**

**_-No te vuelvas a alejar así, no lo hagas…- le suplico con todas sus fuerzas._**

**_-Pero… Naruto…-_**

**_-Perdóname por favor, fui un idiota, debí haberte escuchado_**

_- Mientras solo sonriera y dijera que era mi deber mejorar a cada entrenamiento… todo debía estar bien… aún si… me estaba consumiendo por dentro…-_

_-Hinata... No vuelvas a sentirte mal por su culpa, no permitas que te haga dudar de lo que eres, nunca más vuelvas a hacerlo-...-Tú me enseñaste esta lección una vez, ¿recuerdas? Estábamos en las competencias y tú me recordaste que debía tener fe en mí, tener fe en mi lucha… -Es hora de que yo te devuelva el favor, si el no puede entenderte yo hare que lo haga, lo haré entrar en razón, solo así podrás practicar lo que tu quieras, ser libre de su mandato, de sus reglas estrictas. Déjame hablar con el, déjame ser yo quien te libere…_

_-¡No puedo!, por favor, ya déjame ir, te lo suplico…-_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes?- ... –No quiero que nada malo te pase-_

_-Naruto… yo tampoco quiero que te pase algo-_

_-Entonces déjame protegerte-_

_-Naruto…_

_-Te amo…_

_–Yo También te amo…-_

**_-Naruto…- _**

**_-Confía en mi- _**

_"… **en ese momento los dos se convirtieron uno solo, la luna fue la única testigo del acto de amor en el que se entregaron, y sin decir nada más volvieron a hacer preso al otro de sus encantos…"**_

_-Hiashi Hyuuga esta en Tokio Naruto, su avión llegó esta mañana, esta buscando a su hija...-_

_-Se que esta mezclado con la mafia Sasuke, pero eso no es más que una razón más para evitar que regrese...-_

_-No voy a escucharte Shion, ya he escuchado suficiente. Te metiste con lo más importante para mi-_

_-Se como ir por ella- ... -Ella me ganó, incluso en mi propio juego. He aceptado su triunfo, te tiene a ti en todos los sentidos…-_

_-¡Hinata!-...–No… Hinata, despierta, Hinata…-...–Vamos, despierta... Hinata… no hagas esto, no lo hagas, ¡Hinata!-_

_–Por favor Hinata, no duermas, ¡No te rindas ahora…!-_

_-Naruto…-_

_-¡Hinata!- sonrió ampliamente al ver que estaba bien y la abrazó._

_-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte…-_

_-Tenías todo el derecho, tengo que explicarte que…-_

_-No…- alcanzó a callarlo con su mano –No digas nada, confío en ti…- ... -Yo también te oculté algo… Es sobre… mi ex novio…-_

_-¿Cómo que no me incumbe? ¡Es a mi novia a la que acabas de besar!-_

_-No debería afectarme tanto-_

_-No se puede olvidar tan fácil a quien fue tu primer amor… sobre todo si te lastimo-_

_–No puedo dejar a Naruto, lo amo y el me ama, nosotros…-_

_-No, no digas más- –Prefiero tenerla a ella que a tu amistad-_

**_-Naruto... Tarou tiene a Hinata...-_**

**_-Correeras dentro de cuatro días, cuando termine el Tokyo Skatebording Fest, pondré la misma cantidad del primer premio... Te patearé el trasero en esta carrera, pero si no quieres correr podemos ir por tu querida novia... tal vez ella sea mejor que el dinero...-_**

_**-¡Maldito!-**_

-_Ocho de noviembre-_

_–Es lo que quiero estudiar. Cocina, me quiero convertir en chef internacional-_

_-Naruto- lo llamó por último antes de tener que irse a casa –Te amo...-_

**_-Juro que nada podrá sepáranos Hinata. No permitiré que nadie te lastime de nuevo… lo prometo…-_**

Solo había algo más que incluir en todo ese recorrido que habían hecho juntos...

¿Por qué dar la vida por ella?

-Por que la amo...- respondió a si mismo la pregunta que tenía en mente después de todo ese flash de emociones en donde solo su vida al lado de ella podía aparecer...

Y la gravedad nunca podría cambiar ni por la petición más sagrada y pura...

*8*8*8*

-No lo va a lograr, no lo va a lograr...-

-¡¡Cállate!! ¡Llegara al otro lado!-

Entonces el siguiente auto hizo lo mismo...

Era un hermoso Ferrari F430 de color rojo, el turbo instalado rugía como una bestia esperando ser domada, y Naruto le había ganado por cosa de nada a Sasuke Uchiha, un maestro también en el derrapado en una carrera tiempo atrás. Ahora esta lloviendo, con un puente roto a la mitad a punto de terminar el camino, con su novia en juego, peligrando lo más valioso en su vida, al igual que sus amigos...

*

Con el turbo encendido en el último momento, con la velocidad encausada en el sentido correcto...

Llegó al otro lado derrapándose y casi volcándose en un aterrizaje que a penas pudo lograrse al caer primero la mitad del auto y después la trasera. Y el otro auto logró pasar también pero no pudo evitar volcarse acabando metros a distancia volcado sobre la ventana del pasajero... por un golpe de suerte Tarou estaba vivo sin rasguños, solo algunas contusiones y el orgullo barrido en la pista así como su honor.

-¡¡Ganó!! ¡¡Ganó!!- comenzaron a gritar sus amigos llenos de emoción, había sido una final única, y todavía tuvo que frenar con todo lo que daba el pedal debido a lo mojado del piso.

-¡Naruto kun!- entrelazaba sus manos ocultando una sonrisa tras ellas al verlo ganar.

-¿Pero que?- volteó el hombre enviado de Takeshi al percatarse de que había ganado, lo veía festejar con una sonrisa algo cerrado pero no le preocupó eso, solo lo que habían ido a hacer por ordenes del yakuza..

-Hinata...- se abrió la puerta del Tsuru donde estaba ella todavía.

-¡Gaa...-

-Shhh...- alcanzó a cubrirle la boca para evitar ser descubierto por su voz –No digas nada- habló en susurro -No hay tiempo. Ven- Le indico a lo que ella asintió haciéndole caso, pero estaba muy confundida.

-¡¡ALTO!!- se escuchó la voz del hombre aún con sus hombres alterando la algarabía del público, Gaara estaba con Hinata ayudándola a escapar.

-Hinata...- la vio su novio mientras sus pupilas se dilataban al ver como tomaba una de las armas de sus hombre del suelo y arremetía contra ellos bajo una lluvia de disparos los cuales fueron recibidos por el auto rompiendo los cristales y destrozando todo a su paso con el impacto -¡¡NOOO!! ¡¡HINATA!!- se hizo paso entre la gente al igual que los demás llegando junto con Sasuke para derribarlo.

-Ah...- dejo salir de su garganta presa del terror.

-Vamos- alzó la mirada por encima del auto viendo como los yakuza eran detenidos a golpes por todos los chicos de Konoha Gakuen.

-¡GAARA! ¡¡LLÉVATELA DE AQUÍ!!gritó al verlos cuando ella ya estaba libre y el estaba tan cerca de su motocicleta.

-¡Naruto!- trató de ir con el presa de la angustia, pero fue interrumpida por Gaara al ser tomada de la torera que llevaba puesta y jalada con el.

-¡Vámonos!-

-¡VETE! ¡VETE DE AQUI!- le decía reteniendo más al sujeto en el suelo a pesar de las patadas que estaba recibiendo por parte de otro sujeto arriba hasta que Choji se lo quitó. Fue entonces cuando en sus miradas, viendo fijamente la expresión en su rostro, pudo comprender que tenía que dejarlo ahí... el se lo estaba pidiendo...

-¡¡Deténganla!- le decía a sus hombres el yakuza -¡Es una Hyuuga!- alcanzó a tomar la m16 y volvió a dejar caer sobre ellos una lluvia de balas al tiempo que ella se subía en la motocicleta de Gaara sujetándose fuertemente, temiendo de las balas. Arrancó y aceleró a más no poder mientras las balas dejaban de sonar al ser detenido nuevamente el yakuza por Naruto.

Hinata solo pudo dedicarle una última mirada a su novio en medio de una profunda angustia yendo bajo la lluvia, huyendo al lado de Gaara tal y como se lo había pedido Naruto...

-Te amo...-

La luz del vehículo de dos ruedas era lo único visible en la carretera a esa hora, y la lluvia no paraba de caer...

*8*8*8*

-Te dije que vendría a nosotros- encendió su motocicleta Sasori mirando complacido la expresión de su rubio compañero quien también arrancó su moto tomando una postura más seria.

Ambos iban a interceptarlos...

* * *

muajajajajaja...

continuara...


	30. Lagrimas del cielo sangre del almaADIOS

PRO: Bien, estoy tan frustrada y enojada que no le veo el lado bueno… -suspiro- esta bien, cambiemos de actitud y veamos el lado positivo, hum… estoy en una escuela de arte estudiando lo que yo quiero ser.

CONTRA: Consume tanto mi tiempo que no puedo escribir!!! sabía que esto iba a pasar pero me arriesgué, después de todo son mis estudios y mi futuro –snif- pero mis historias! TToTT

PRO: Me da tiempo para planear las continuaciones…

CONTRA: me desconecta y NO TENGO TIEMPO!!!

-Snif- juro que lloro por no poder escribir. Espero sean pacientes y sepan comprender, ahora soy becaria oficial y no puedo fallar en la escuela, y yendo a la otra escuela no tengo tiempo ni para mi misma. Estoy triste, estoy convulsionándome por la impotencia, haría lo que fuera por tiempo. Debo ser paciente y evitar explotar! Voy a llorar!! –snif- aún así no dormí en toda la noche para escribir esta continuación -mis ojos tienen ojeras en las ojeras de mis ojeras-, perdón por la tardanza –snif- Pero ya esta aquí –snif- adelante, lean… OwO

Este capítulo tiene un título largo… :3

* * *

Después del puente había un túnel a mano derecha al haber arriba el cruce de otra carretera cruzando perpendicularmente la de abajo en donde habían corrido los autos de esa carrera, solo que Gaara había tomado la dirección contraria a este al encontrarse en este todos los mafiosos de los cuales estaban escapando.

Todo estaba enterrado en un profundo y penetrante silencio sepulcral. Y la lluvia seguía cayendo sin cesar…

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

El túnel estaba iluminado con lámparas que daban la impresión de tener un brillo verdoso en el reflejo de la construcción. En el asfalto, Naruto no terminaba de moler a golpes, puño tras puño contra su cara, al sujeto que había enviado Takeshi para tomar a Hinata. Tenían que encargarse de los Akatsuki si querían cubrir cuando la tomaran rehén, pero no esperaban la fuerza de los de la nube roja y el que acabaran con sus hombres, pues inmediatamente de esto Naruto ganó la carrera mientras aún se dolían en el piso por las agujas de Sasori. Así que al descubrir a Gaara tratando de ayudarla solo hubo paso a la desesperación para detenerla, valía su peso en oro y no podían dejarla huir. Sin embargo al fallar en llevarla ante Takeshi el destino de ese hombre era morir inminente y sin honor.

**Capítulo treinta: **Las lagrimas del cielo ennegrecido, la sangre de un alma rota y el adiós del más bello lugar soleado

Lo único que Gaara podía pensar en ese momento era en llevase a Hinata de ahí, huir y ponerla a salvo. Esa era su visión, y a pesar de tener el mismo nudo en la garganta que ella sin poder dejar de sentir escalofríos alejando de su mente la lluvia, Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en Naruto.

Probablemente el hecho de ser rescatada por su ex novio fue algo demasiado abrupto para ese momento de su vida, pero tras haber estado en medio de una lluvia de balas en un lugar donde claramente se podía ver que lo que hacían no era legal, ahora parecía ser su único medio de escape.

Lo único que realmente podía lamentarse y sentir el peso de su pena en los hombros era tenerse que ver obligada a huir de allí al rogárselo Naruto.

Pero tenía toda la razón del mundo, habiéndose descubierto que era una Hyuuga ahora lo único que quedaba por hacer era escapar, ocultarse y tratar de recuperar el aliento. Sobretodo rogar al cielo por el bienestar de su novio.

Sabía que era una Hyuuga, sabía a la perfección que no era una persona común, en su sangre, desde su nacimiento, había llevado la carga de convertirse en la futura dirigente de los Bancos de su familia como una empresaria exitosa. La mayoría de la gente podría soñar y fantasear con la riqueza y el poder que un cargo como ese proporcionaba, pero solo veían la parte lucrativa en la que los lujos y la opulencia rodearan su vida, no podían ver más allá de eso, no podía adivinar las dimensiones de lo que era semejante responsabilidad, y los sacrificios que traía consigo.

Hacerse cargo de algo tan delicado no era cosa de juego, la mayoría de su tiempo se la pasaría en las instalaciones de la empresa en una fría y oscura oficina que volvería gélida su alma lentamente tal y como lo había hecho con su padre. Haciéndole crecer un recelo de peligro inexistente al grado de llegar a temer de lo que no debería también...

Mirándolo desde el cristal correcto podía ver como su vida había cambiado desde que llegó a Konoha Gakuen, de hecho su vida cambió de súbito cuando inició la preparatoria en Akai Mizu zen do y paso de ser una sombra que solo llegaría a ser notada por el dinero de su familia a una de las chicas más populares del internado al crecer y madurar, y comenzar una relación con uno de los más adinerados y atractivos chicos de su escuela. Sabaku no Gaara.

.

Nunca en su vida había desobedecido a su padre, siempre temiendo y respetando su presencia, su palabra y acatando toda orden dada por el si chistar. Así había sido acostumbrada desde siempre.

.

Aún así se atrevió a desafiarlo a el y a su autoridad con Gaara. Si, sabía que Hiashi lo había aceptado por que supo reconocer de quien se trataba, sabían quien era el, después de todo ellos se habían hecho de palabras cuando se vieron por primera vez en el cumpleaños de Hinata, solo que ella desconocía por completo que el pelirrojo se había atrevido a amenazarlo con apartarla de su lado si no la dejaba en paz, cosa que nunca pudo cumplir cuando su relación llegó a su fin con un terrible malentiendo, que a pesar de haber sido un error ya no tenía remedio si ella había continuado con su vida sanando aquella herida que le había provocado estando en Akai Mizu zen do tomando camino al cual no iba a renunciar…

.

A pesar de todo el chico al que estaba abrazando en esos momentos fuertemente con los nervios crispados por el terror que aún tenía de haber tenido que huir de disparos y dejar a su novio en el epicentro de un aguerrido enfrentamiento del cual no sabía nada, su cercanía la hacía sentirse protegida.

Desde que la secuestraron estaba completamente perdida y confundida, aunado a eso ahora se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada. Pero por lo menos sabía lo que no debía hacer en esos momentos: uno, quedarse ahí si Naruto le había indicado que se fuera, y dos, llamar a la policía.

Lamentablemente las sirenas de las patrullas cerca la distrajeron al grado de casi soltarse de Gaara al voltear y escuchar nuevamente disparos en el puente y en el túnel donde hacía unos instantes había terminado la carrera de Naruto.

-¡¿Lla… llamaste a la policía?! -se alarmó de lo que eso pudiera significar para su rubio -¿Lo hiciste? ¿Los llamaste?- al escuchar su voz compungida y adversa entre temor y preocupación sintió como si tomara una parte de su corazón y la arrancara de tajo al mismo tiempo.

Aún en esas circunstancia seguía prefiriéndolo a el.

-¡Yo no los llame!- respondió molesto, casi vociferando –Sabes perfectamente que eso sería perjudicarlos a todos- trató de calmarse, el también tenía secretos ocultos de los cuales sabía Hinata. Así que lo que pudiera golpearla de cierta forma, ella por lo menos no estaba tan a la deriva.

-Es… ¡esto no es como en Akai Mizu zen do Gaara!...-

Los ojos del pelirrojo se desorbitaron al escucharla, era claro que ella estaba a punto de llorar.

Esas palabras, ese significado. Ese recuerdo…

_El timbre de su celular la despertó a altas horas de la noche. Siendo tan tarde pensó que lo más recomendable sería no contestar ya que es toda una descortesía irrumpir a la gente mientras duerme, pero al pensar que podía tratarse de algo importante o relacionado con su familia se arrepintió de no contestar y decidió responder._

_Pero fue tarde, dejo de sonar al instante._

_Lo tomó entre sus manos viendo en la pantalla "Una llamada perdida", le cruzo por la cabeza revisar la lista y llamar, pero de nuevo volvió a sonar y pudo reconocer que era Temari._

_-¿Ho…hola?-_

_-¡¡Hinata!! ¡¿Dónde estabas? He estado tratando de localizarte…!_

_-¿eh?-_

_-¡¡Mi hermano!! ¡Esta en el hospital, sufrió un accidente en su moto!-_

_La sangre en su corazón comenzó a ser bombeada más rápido dirigiéndose toda hacia su cabeza._

_-¡Gaara!-_

_Salió corriendo como posesa directo al hospital, nada en el mundo podía frenar su camino. Explicarle que fue en una carrera como termino así no había sido nada fácil y ella no pudo evitar conmocionarse, aún así prometió no volver a hacerlo y dio su palabra, y es que era cierto, no quería volver a verla así de preocupada por el._

_Y esa promesa que rompió al poco tiempo, aunada a los problemas que tenían con la presencia de Naoko fue el caos. De ser una bella y próspera relación fue llenándose poco a poco de dudas, peleas y rumores…_

Pero ella no dejaría de preocuparse por el aun viéndolo ahora como solo un amigo. Y el, el seguía necio, no quería dejarla ir, no quería aceptar que ya no era suya…

Hinata trataba de hacerle saber que ahora no era el momento para celos, Naruto estaba en peligro al igual que ellos, y la lluvia empapando su rostro se diluía con sus propias lágrimas mientras trataba de no destrozarse estando aún recargada en la espalda de Gaara procurando no sufrir por la incertidumbre.

Así que el pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina tuvo que dejar su orgullo a un lado. Aún cuando eso significara que debía separarse de ella lentamente apoyándola como amigo en esos difíciles momentos, porque el, el no había querido ser capaz de comprender que había cometido un error también no solo había sido ella al huir y malinterpretar. El le había dado razones suficientes para marcharse, así que solo tuvo que cruzar la puerta… y ese fue el adiós para ambos…

-Hinata…- seguía conduciendo por el camino mientras en la pelinegra las saladas lagrimas de su tristeza aún surcaban sus mejillas –Lo siento…- se liberó de todas las veces que la había herido con su indiferencia cuando la veía guardar silencio sabiendo a la perfección que ella estaba así por haber visto o descubierto algo cuando estaban juntos…

-No… no tienes por que… Ya es historia…- respondió tranquila.

Los rayos siguieron iluminando el cielo con su luminosa electricidad. La velocidad de su motocicleta siguió en la misma aumentando en terreno plano y disminuyendo en las curvas al tener en cuenta que Hinata, siempre que la llevaba en su motocicleta, se sentía más segura si el hacía eso ya que temía siempre que pudiera ocurrir algo en que el tuviera que maniobrar abruptamente o chocar por sus pasadas experiencias.

Las cosas parecían tranquilas a pesar de la lluvia y el frio que les calaba hasta los huesos junto con lo empapados que estaban, Hinata no podía sentir sus manos de lo frías que estaban y a pesar de sentirse algo sonrojada por estar abrazada de Gaara y saber que eso produjera en ambos algo de melancolía, ella no podía dejar de pensar en Naruto.

Pero tanta tranquilidad se desvaneció a los diez minutos cuando ellos ya estaban en la ciudad. Gaara tenía pensado llevarla a su casa, ya que actualmente estaba viviendo con Temari debido a que ella se lo pidió como un favor y los dos compartían el alquiler de la mediana mansión en la que estaban viviendo pero, al ser una zona residencial era solitaria y la mafia podría cubrir bien sus pasos si sabían que ella estaba por tales lares, así que lo que mejor se le pudo ocurrir fue un sitio donde hubiera gente, pero tampoco la podía llevar a un bar.

Ella propuso que la llevara a su casa, la mansión Hyuuga, pero el le recomendó que daría lo mismo llevarla allá, ya que si no iban por ella esa noche la tendrían vigilada constantemente.

Su discusión por donde ir –si se lo podía llamar discusión, ya que ella no tenía las energías como para discutirle- terminó con que decidirían llegando a Tokio, pero aún seguían sin nada.

Hasta que ya por las calles de la ciudad entrando en ella, se detuvo un momento para tratar de analizar.

Hinata estaba tan callada que a penas si podía saber que estaba con el debido a que se estaba sujentando de el, después de todo su mente estaba en otro lugar pensando en su novio, y eso a el lo irritaba, pero ese no era momento para pensar en eso, y el sonido de dos motocicletas más acercándose a unos cuantos kilómetros lo hizo reaccionar mirando atrás.

-¡Maldición!- reconoció las motocicletas de quienes estaban cerca de ellos, los había visto en la carrera de Naruto y pudo ver que eran de Akatsuki al ver aquella nube roja en sus motocicletas y en sus chaquetas de cuero. Tenían que irse de ahí –¡Hinata, sujétate!- le ordenó al tiempo que aceleraba partiendo nuevamente para ocultarse de ellos.

-¡Ah!- sintió el tirón de la velocidad –Gaara, ¿Qué sucede?- volteó a ver atrás topándose con los dos miembros de Akatsuki yendo tras ellos, solo podía pensar lo peor al percatarse dela situación –"Oh no, nos siguieron…"- volvió a sentir temor al recordar la lluvia de balas sobre ellos.

Durante varias calles, virara donde virara el pelirrojo no los dejaron de seguir obligándolo cada vez más a subir la velocidad, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado anteriormente y comenzó a preocuparse en desmedida por ello…

_-Demonios…-_

-¿Quieres que lo intercepte adelante?- le preguntó Deidara a su compañero, pero este no pareció inmutarse en lo absoluto por la propuesta del rubio.

-No hace falta, esto no durará mucho…- anunció indiferente, de hecho bastante serio. Deidara no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho el pelirrojo, siendo un genio de la mecánica desapareció de su lado durante un momento en la carrera para hacerle unos cuantos "ajustes" a la motocicleta de Gaara, y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias al ya haberse percatado de que no tenía frenos… justo en ese momento, en que el que yendo a una velocidad muy alta en una avenida no tan desierta, llevaba a Hinata como pasajera siendo perseguido por los Akatsuki. Nada podía empeorarlo más…

-Hinata- comenzó a hablar con ella -¿Crees poder alcanzar mi casco?- preguntó aún con la velocidad demasiado alta, con el viento golpeándolo directamente en el pecho y en la cara así como los brazos. Era una penetrante y gélida llegando hasta sus huesos.

-¿Qué? ¿Para que?- le preguntó sorprendida por lo que le decía.

-Necesito que te lo pongas. Ahora- le indicó con un tono que sonaba más como una orden.

-Si, pero…-

-¡Solo hazlo Hinata, no preguntes!- la interrumpió haciéndola incluso temerle por la poca delicadeza de su voz, y siendo consiente de esto cambió su actitud –por favor…- sonó suplicante, a lo cual una extrañada Hinata solo pudo responder tartamudeando un poco:

-De… de acuerdo…- soltó una de sus manos para alcanzar el casco rojo de Gaara que había sujeto a la parte trasera de la motocicleta y se lo colocaba encima de la cabeza.

-Sujétalo bien- le indicó sin mirarla, solo poniendo atención en el camino iluminado por las lámparas de la ciudad y sus faros. Ella, con dificultad, logró atarlo justo con una sola mano, y una vez habiendo hecho esto volvió a sujetarse de Gaara fuertemente, haciendo más presión en el por el miedo que la estaba inundando, en su actitud y su postura podía ver que estaban corriendo un peligro mayor. Pero el no le decía nada de la situación.

-Ya esta- le informó.

-Bien, ahora necesito que me respondas algo, es muy importante- aceleró para rebasar un camión de carga que había delante de ellos. Dudaba en hablarle, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que –Hinata, ¿Qué sientes por mi?- espetó al aire mirando fijamente el camino y conduciendo intensamente su vehículo de dos ruedas como todo un maestro a pesar de la preocupación de no llevar frenos.

-¿Q-qué?- se quedó estupefacta por sus palabras.

-Responde con la verdad, se sincera, eso es lo único que te pido- siguió.

Hinata se sintió más fría que un tempano de hielo por las palabras del pelirrojo, estaba muda, sentía que no tenía voz, ese no era el momento para hablar de eso, pero ese era el último momento que tenían ambos para hablarlo por que podía ser el último…

-Gaara… yo…- trató de responderle, pero dos disparos pasando muy cerca de ambos e impactando en el camión que había delante de ellos la hizo encogerse y aferrarse más a Gaara por el temor -¡Ah!-

El pelirrojo se vio obligado a rebasarlos aumentando la velocidad siendo que el que no quería hacerlo.

-No les dispares ahora Deidara- se escuchó la voz de Sasori.

-¡Hinata, responde!- ella estaba incrédula por la actitud de Gaara a pesar del peligro.

-¡Te sigo queriendo, ante nada eres importante para mi!- soltó haciendo incluso que el perdiera un poco de estabilidad recuperándose rápidamente –Pero ahora ante mis ojos no eres más que un amigo y un bello recuerdo que se ha quedado atrás…- terminó de decir. El pudo sentir por su cuello como algunas gotas tibias tocaban su piel desnuda.

Por un momento calló, pero más adelante los dos mafiosos de atrás volvieron a acelerar obligándolo a el a subir la velocidad de nuevo preocupando más a Hinata al volver a repetirse kilómetros más adelante.

-¡Gaara!- trató de hacerle saber su preocupación, quería que bajara la velocidad, pero no pudo decir más allá de su nombre ya que sabía que el hacer eso sería ponerse al alcance de quienes los perseguían, por lo que solo pudo aferrarse más a el cerrando sus ojos fuertemente deseado que todo aquellos solo fuera un sueño.

Pero la voz de Gaara la hizo regresar de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿Qué tanto lo conoces?-

-¿Eh?- volvió a reaccionar con sorpresa por la pregunta de Gaara.

-A Naruto, ¿Lo conoces bien?- repitió aclarando mejor. Por un momento un escalofrió pasó por la espalda de la pelinegra haciéndola sentirse recelosa no solo de los que iban tras ellos sino del mismo Gaara también.

-Naruto…- mencionó delicadamente entre sus labios, casi como si con su voz hiciere de las palabras caricias.

.

Cuando Gaara vio a Naruto despedirse de Hinata el último día de clases de la semana se molestó bastante de que ella fuera despedida por parte del rubio tan serio y seco, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal y hasta sentir pena por ella cuando la encontró en la exposición de arte a la que había ido y donde se topó con la noticia de que desconocía por completo el que su novio estuviera compitiendo en el Tokyo Skateboarding Fest sin haberle hablado si quiera de esto a ella ni por casualidad.

Tal cosa le golpeó en la cara como una señal, de cierta forma tenía la extraña sensación de que en esa competencia iba a comenzar algo grande, y supo interpretarlo a su favor al recordar y saber claramente como es que ella y el se separaron al no haber comunicación ¿En que lo beneficiaría? Simple, el creyó que esa sensación la tenía por que entre Naruto y ella comenzaría a haber duda y falta de confianza tal y como le pasó a el con ella en el ayer, más no se esperaba que el que no le hubiera dicho a Hinata que fuera era para mantenerla a salvo de la mafia, y el cometió el error de llevarla a la boca del lobo voluntariamente.

.

Trató de enmendar su error rescatándola pero los descubrieron, afortunadamente Naruto fue capaz de contar con los otros para evitar que les siguieran disparando y así darles una oportunidad de marcharse de ahí. El propio Naruto estaba de acuerdo con el para llevársela de ahí. Lo consentía. Incluso se lo pidió.

Pero al llevársela en su motocicleta huyendo del riesgo de quedarse la había puesto en peligro también, y uno muy fuerte del que no encontraba la manera de salir bien librados de ello sino por un milagro. Y lo divino no estaba pendiente de su situación en esos momentos desbendiciéndolos de toda ayuda superior a lo racional dejándolos solo a su suerte.

Así que las cosas tendrían que pasar porque ya estaba escrito que pasaría.

El destino no iba a cambiar por ellos por mucho que lo quisieran…

-¡¿Qué tanto lo conoces?! ¿Cómo sabes que lo conoces lo suficiente?- continuó dejando entrever la desesperación en la que estaba entrando. Hinata no tuvo otra opción que responder.

-Lo cconozco lo suficiente para quererlo-

-¿Cómo sabes cuando es lo suficiente?-

-Con sus tropiezos y sus defectos yo lo quiero…- volvió a responder sintiendo que la interrogada era su alma dejando al desnudo lo más profundo de ella de una manera sobrenatural al estarlo haciendo en una avenida a gran velocidad en la motocicleta de su ex novio. Casi como un castigo, un fuerte rigor...

Al escucharla Gaara sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, pero también sabía que no tenía tiempo, como si pronto todo aquello fuere a acabarse de un solo golpe…

…Y antes de poder reaccionar de nuevo disparos sobre ellos haciéndolo maniobrar en zigzag acelerando más a pesar del temor de Hinata lo hicieron detener sus pensamientos durante un breve lapso.

-Te dije que no dispararas-

-Esta tardando demasiado, dijiste que la querías a ella ¿Acaso crees que salve de esta?- replicó el rubio, desde el principio no comprendía las acciones de Sasori, primero diciendo que quería llevársela a la cama y después dejándole ver que ella sería importante para la organización y a pesar de todo exponerla a tal peligro. Estaba confuso por sus decisiones, sobretodo por su seriedad sin perder los estribos en ningún momento.

El, por su parte, solo los veía atentamente con los ojos entrecerrados esperando pacientemente que las cosas ocurrieran tarde o temprano…

...por que tenían que pasar…

-¿Lo amas?- espetó en el aire con dificultad, la adrenalina en su cuerpo era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir, el siempre había sido de sangre fría, siempre con frialdad, indiferencia y odio hacia todos todo el tiempo, pero Hinata era lo que más le importaba en la vida. Cuando se marchó no fue capaz de superar el vacío que dejó en su alma, ya que por más que trataba de dejar de pensar en ella Hinata siempre estaba presente en sus sueños y en su corazón, latiendo fervientemente, marcada como un tatuaje del cual no se podía deshacer. Y aunque trató de olvidarla haciendose cargo de sus negocios ocupando todas las horas de sus días en su trabajo para que no hubiera tiempo para pensar en ella le era imposible.

Estaba destinado a encontrarla de nuevo pero ella ya no era suya, ella si había continuado con su vida dejándolo atrás a pesar de lo lastimada que se encontraba por el.

Ahora su más terrible pesadilla, el único miedo por el cual podría sentirse aterrado, se hacía realidad. Siendo una persona de carácter fuerte y una templanza inhumana no tenía ninguna debilidad ya que lo único importante para el era el mismo y nadie más, solo importaba sobrevivir, y así fue siempre hasta que conoció a Hinata…

.

_-¿Por qué no dejas de seguirme?- le preguntó al día siguiente de aquel acontecimiento del baile en el cual tuvo que salvarla de los sujetos que la acorralaron y querían abusar de ella. Estando en el mismo salón sentía su penetrante mirada en la espalda y siempre estaba cerca, eso la ponía muy nerviosa e incómoda por lo que se atrevió a enfrentarlo cara a cara a pesar de sentir pena frente a el._

_-Por que necesito hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche- respondió indiferente, incluso estando con su pose habitual cruzado de brazos pero sin dejar de verla directamente a los ojos, todo lo contrario de ella, quien le huía la mirada lo más que podía víctima de su nerviosismo. Ese sonrojo, ese jugueteo con los dedos… ¿Cómo es que siendo tan distintos el se pudo haber fijado en ella?_

_Alrededor de ellos, los demás alumnos de Akai Mizu zen do no dejaban de verlos y de murmurar entre ellos toda clase de cosas y suposiciones, dejando correr rumores que en instancia se harían verídicos._

_-No-No tenemos nada de que hablar, te… te agradezco lo que hiciste, pero no es necesario más- trató de huirle, pero el no le dejó irse tomándola del brazo antes de que ella pasara de largo a su lado. Por su puesto que este acto fue notado por todos, incluso llegó a alterarlos por lo que veían…_

_¿Sabaku no Gaara hablando con una chica, y esa chica resultara ser la más tímida del colegio así como la más envidiada por sus atributos? ¿Qué razón había para hablarle? ¿Su cuerpo? ¿El poder de su familia? ¿Era de negocios? ¿Gaara quería una socia? ¿Por qué estaban juntos? ¿Era una situación romántica?_

_-Gaara kun- se percató de que la había detenido. Los estudiantes no paraban de rumorar. Si tan solo el sonrojo de la pelinegra no fuera algo tan común en ella podrían saber y deducir más…_

_-¿Te parece nada el que anoche nos hallamos besado?- la miraba directamente a los ojos haciendo que ella se sonrojara escandalosamente por lo que le decía, acto que lo dejaba muy complacido a el –Yo no lo creo- siguió con su acoso._

_-Tu… tu fuiste el… el que me besó- trató de no decaer ante el, sentía que sus rodillas se doblaban y que su fuerza flaqueaba, en cualquier momento podía desmayarse y eso era algo que no podía permitirse en ese momento. No frente a el._

_-Tu no me detuviste, es más, lo disfrutaste tanto como yo- murmuró bajo con algo que jamás se podría detectar en su voz ante alguno otro mortal más que Hinata. Sensualidad._

_-eh?... yo… yo solo…- trató de negarle, pero no podía, el ya había colocado su mano en su mentón obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos fijamente al tratar de desviar la vista para responder. Sus ojos… su mirada… era más profundo… Su ritmo cardiaco se elevó más viendo sus pupilas aguamarina en aquellos ojos entrecerrados que a pesar de lucir estremecedores y llenos de maldad por su negro contorno, había algo que ella nunca antes había visto en el, un sentimiento que también la estaba invadiendo… -Yo…- continuó sonrojada por el, pero el rojo de su cara se colocó solamente sobre sus mejillas dándole una apariencia de vergüenza a la vez de lo perdida que se encontraba por el y esa mirada que estaba dedicándole._

_El ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía, pero no quería detenerse._

_El mundo de la escuela en el que estaban desapareció volviéndose nada así como su cohibición se vio reducida a polvo cuando, ante las miradas de todo el alumnado, los dos unieron sus labios nuevamente producto de una atracción inevitable e irresistible de los cuales ambos fueron presa sin elección u oportunidad a escape de lo que se estaba liberando en su ser._

_._

_Era tan maravilloso…_

_._

_Era tan único…_

_._

_Cuando por fin se separaron la calidez que Gaara había comenzado a sentir en su cuerpo surgida de ese contacto ante la presencia de aquella joven de cabellos negros azulados y ojos blancos con un reflejo lavanda de la luna, y teniendo el sol de la mañana posicionado detrás de ella, pudo comprender que su nombre era idéntico a lo que era ella, un lugar soleado, un lugar pacífico y cálido donde lo único que podía haber en el era esa calidez que sentía y quemaba en su pecho. El sol iluminándola de manera tan sublime la hacía ver como el más bello ángel, casi como su oscuro y frio corazón se quemara por lo desconocido que representaba ella como lo más puro y celestial, como lo mejor con lo que podía toparse en su vida, como la más deslumbrante y bella gema sombre la tierra, frágil y delicada así como preciada y llena de belleza._

_Fue cuando comenzó a quererla en su vida a pesar del desconcierto de su corazón al cual por primera vez en su existencia sentía exaltarse por alguien galopando en su pecho, haciendo presión en el…_

_Solo su mirada… solo su aroma…_

_._

_-No me gustan las cursilerías- oculto su sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado dejando más sorprendida a Hinata por sus palabras de lo que ya estaba._

_-eh?-_

_-Pasare por ti después de clases, puedes escoger el lugar donde quieras que comamos o lo que quieras hacer-_

_-¿Qué?- abrió los ojos desbordándolos de sus límites -¿Co… como en… en una cita?...- trató de articular bien, pero no cabía en si de la conmoción -¿Estas… estas invitándome a salir?- sintió como todo su cuerpo se aflojaba por lo que pasaba._

_-Llámalo como quieras- se volteó ocultando sus sentimientos, era igual de nuevo para el –Después de clases, no lo olvides- se alejó de ahí sin despedirse con algún gesto percatándose por fin, al alzar la mirada, que habían sido observados desde hacía tiempo por todos en la escuela, pero lo único que pudo hacer contra ellos fue lanzarles una mirada penetrante de odio con la cual les indicaba que se hicieran cargo de sus propios asuntos…_

_Un lugar soleado, esa calidez, ella…_

.

_Nunca había temido a nada, sabía defenderse a el mismo y ver por el, pero Hinata, ese sentimiento que había nacido en el no lo pudo detener y se volvió posesivo y celoso. Había entrado en su vida y no la quería dejar ir, era la única llama de esperanza en ese mundo que lo hacía ser y sentirse diferente. Descubrió lo que era la felicidad a su lado…_

.

_Pero seguía siendo el, y no pudo evitar helar a Hinata con sus gélidas respuestas cuando la duda cimbró entre ellos a falta de hablar las cosas… y lo que se había convertido en lo más bello y preciado en su vida se marchó perdiendo su rastro en la tempestad… _

_...alejándose por completo de el…_

_._

_Sintió la culpa carcomerle el alma, se castigó a si mismo torturándose con su recuerdo eternamente en el vacio sin fondo de soledad en el cual su calidez se había esfumado. Decidió no buscarla seguro de que aquel lapso de felicidad en su vida había sido solo eso, un periodo corto de felicidad el cual nunca podría alcanzar nuevamente al estar siempre renegado de todos por voluntad propia._

_Hasta que el pequeño mundo en el que habitamos la trajo de vuelta a el con una señal de su paradero… pero ya era tarde para el, así que se abrió paso a la negación para poder ignorar el dolor seguro de que aún había esperanza, solo debía esperar a que el destino estuviera a su favor, y esa tarde, cuando se topó con Hinata en el mismo lugar como si estuviera escrito que pasara y el le informara –sin malas intenciones en un principio al no analizar de lleno la situación hasta dos segundos después de hablar- sintió que la vida le estaba regresando lo que el había perdido…_

_…pero no eran así las cosas…_

_Ni lo serían… por que su tiempo se estaba terminando y la velocidad seguia hcaiendo lucir lo demás veloz y fugaz como las estrellas…_

_._

-Hinata…- trató de volver a formular la pregunta pero ella ya estaba consiente de que a pesar del enorme peligro en el que estaba el ambiente entre los dos era de dolor por enfrentar lo que eran, una antigua pareja que pasó momentos felices y difíciles en el pasado y que las circunstancias los había separado cambiando sus vidas radicalmente. Aún cuando uno de ellos no quisiera aceptarlo aún…

Pero en esos momentos a Gaara le dolía más que nunca, dolía como la más profunda herida ardiendo en su carne y atravesando su pecho haciéndolo incluso sentirse a punto de doblarse por el dolor, y saladas y calcinantes lagrimas en sus ojos controladas solo por lo último de su voluntad se asomaban en espera de caer…

Estaba enfrentando por fin lo que temió desde un principio cuando se enteró de la relación de Naruto y Hinata y lo mucho que estos se querían.

Lo había desplazado por completo… pero tenía que pasar así… tenía que ser así…

-Gaara… ¿Por qué preguntas lo que es más obvio?- bajó la mirada con abatimiento por lo que estaba por decirle.

Sin que lo supiera, la cara del pelirrojo estaba siendo quemada por la salada sangre su alma rodando en forma de lluvia cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Es verdad, cuando estuvimos juntos fuimos inmensamente felices y afortunados de haber encontrado al otro… fui afortunada por poder amarte y recibir tu amor Gaara…- se recargó de nuevo en el con sus ojos perla cristalizados por como se sentía.

Del cielo la lluvia seguía cayendo y los dos Akatsuki seguían detrás de ellos, pero nuevamente, tal y como había pasado cuando comenzaron su relación, todo en su entorno, todo alrededor, había desaparecido dejándolos solo a ellos y sus sentimientos al descubierto. Estando vulnerables y sensibles ante todo…

-Pero nos equivocamos…- soltó un leve gemido de su garganta al no poder retener el llanto más, fue entonces cuando Gaara se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba llorando…

_-Hinata…_

-Dejamos que nuestro amor sufriera profundas heridas como producto de nuestros problemas y dudas, las dejamos pasar sin procurar sanarlas… sin hablarlo…- lo abrazó más fuertemente sintiéndolo igual que el como lo que era, una despedida… había algo en el ambiente que producía una triste y melancólica melodía que ella también podía escuchar, sabía que indicaba que ese era el final…

La lluvia seguía cayendo y los introdujo con lentitud nuevamente a su huida haciéndolos golpear con el camino.

-Yo también lo siento Gaara, también te pido perdón…- siguió escuchando su voz cerrando peligrosa y rápidamente sus ojos durante un segundo en el cual por fin podía respirar sintiendo todos sus sentimientos encontrados en el pecho con el aire y sacar con esa exhalación el gran peso que eran.

Dolía, pesaba, hería, pero estaba siendo liberado lentamente por las palabras de la ojiperla dichas con tanta cordura y depresión al igual que su alma se sentía…

-Te pido perdón por herirte tanto al amar a Naruto, por haber creído lo que no era y haberme marchado de la manera en que lo hice…- sujetó la chaqueta del pelirrojo fuertemente, a pesar del casco tenía su frente recargada en su espalda mientras sus lágrimas seguían corriendo –Pero las cosas cambiaron, me fui y te perdoné antes de venir a Tokio, no sabía que era un error lo que había hecho entonces pero yo te deje en Akai Mizu zen do así como mi amor por ti… todos nuestros momentos, todos los buenos y gratos ratos que pasamos juntos así como el dolor y el sufrimiento por el que pase... todo se quedo allá… Y entonces apareció Naruto… y yo ya no sentía nada por ti en mi corazón, mis sentimientos por ti se acabaron, y a pesar de tener miedo de salir lastimada de nuevo me arriesgue a volver a amar… y no me equivoqué, se que el también me ama de la forma en que yo lo amo…- soltó un poco el agarre del que tenía prendido a Gaara justo antes de volver a sujetarlo con fuerza mientras seguía llorando… -Gaara…- pronunció de nuevo -…lo siento…- volvió a disculparse con toda la pena del mundo en su corazón y su enorme tristeza presente constantemente por estar con el aún sobre esa motocicleta y esa interminable avenida que finalmente llegaba a su fin volviéndose calle tras calle por las que atravesaban ignorando los altos y las paradas por cosa de nada de unos cuantos automovilistas.

Seguía sin poder detenerse… y una extraña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras dejaba que el aire de la velocidad que llevaban secara sus últimas lágrimas mientras seguía viendo el camino a pesar de la punzada que aún atravesaba su pecho. Pero que por lo menos sabía que el tiempo podría sanar… esta vez si lo sabía…

-Hinata- volvió a llamarla haciendo que ella frenara de súbito su llanto por su tono de voz relajado y pacífico…

_-Gaara…-_

-No tienes por que disculparte, fui yo el que te culpo de lo que que fue culpa mía desde un principio… fui yo el que te orilló a hacer lo que tuviste que hacer, y te fuiste de Akai Mizu zen do…- habló casi como si fuera otro –En todo caso no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, regresé de nuevo a tu vida queriéndote obligar a estar a mi lado siendo que tu ya no sentías lo mismo por mi…- sintió un acongojamiento en su interior por lo que estaba diciendo…

La pelinegra no podía creer lo que escuchaba, conociéndolo sabía que no era la persona dura y fría que todos veían, pero aún así sus palabras la estaban dejando sin aliento al igual que el al sentir que su alma huía de su cuerpo con solo abrir la boca…

-Negué una y mil veces que el que no estuvieras a mi lado, me dije que era solo algo temporal y traté de intervenir entre ustedes… pero algo me decía al mismo tiempo que no lo iba a lograr… Y mírame ahora, te expuse a tal peligro en que nos vemos obligados a huir para que no te hagan daño…- comenzó a regresar su tono sombrío poco a poco a el escuchando las motocicletas de los Akatsuki nuevamente tras el, estaba sanando la parte más vital de el en su personalidad, su sangre fría… Y aunque no lo quisiera tenía que acelerar más…

Sintió como el cuerpo de Hinata se estremecía de nuevo por la velocidad y tomo más fuerza de su temor para enfrentar la situación directamente de frente…

-Naruto y yo compartimos el mismo miedo Hinata, el que te puedan hacer daño- continuó hablando. Hinata había dejado de llorar poniendo los pies sobre la tierra de la persecución en la que se encontraban mezclados, pero seguía sin quitarle su atención al pelirrojo…

-Gaara…

-Por esa razón ahora entiendo lo que no me sentía capaz de entender antes… si verdaderamente te amo como lo hago, debe estar tu felicidad ante todo para mi…- pudo observar a pesar de la lluvia como en las siguientes tres calles el alto se marcaba y había un vehículo esperando el cambio de luz para poder avanzar. Hinata se sintió tan indescriptible en ese momento al tener tantos sentimientos encontrados que no supo ver lo mismo que el, solo estaba su presencia para ella en ese momento… Gaara pudo escuchar como los dos Akatsuki detrás de el disminuían la velocidad dispuestos a frenar por lo que se veía venir para ellos… lo que era inevitable… lo que era el final…

-Hinata- volvió a hablar después de aquel segundo en el que había pasado todo lo anterior –Tu felicidad esta con Naruto, y si al lado de el eres feliz entonces yo no tengo por que intervenir más en ello…- proclamó llegando a la mitad de la segunda calle con una perpleja Hinata sujeta de el, su ultimo momento, sus últimas palabras… –Tan solo recuerda una cosa Hinata- se esforzó todo lo que pudo para procurar sentir su calidez de nuevo, y en efecto, ahí estaba, pero aquel lugar soleado se diluía lentamente no en la oscuridad ni en la soledad de su alma, sino en la luz del mañana la cual se veía densa y desconocida para el. pero misteriosamente bella… -Fuiste lo más importante para mi en la vida, y aunque me duela dejarte ir debes saber que nunca… nunca dejare de amarte…- alcanzó a decir al tiempo que la camioneta que había visto esperando a que cambiara la luz ya esta a medio cruce y el conductor del mismo se helaba al voltear a ver de donde provenía el sonido de una motocicleta estando cada vez más cerca de el al acortarse la distancia en décimas de segundo…

Su cara solo demostró un profundo y aterrador miedo, el choque que era inminente…

.

.

Fueron las tres calles más largas que había recorrido en su vida, puesto que le parecieron eternas. Sus palabras eran sinceras a pesar de estar bañadas de su sangre y sus lágrimas ya que no sabía si esas eran las últimas y necesitaba decirlas antes de que pasara lo que el sabía que iba a pasar…

Sabía que podía haber intentado virar acelerando más pero podía derraparse y lastimar a Hinata así como no lograrlo y como consiguiente ella recibiera todo el impacto en su lugar al cambiar la posición de la moto, así que decidió ser el quien recibiera todo el impacto, ya que si Hinata se salvaba tal vez solo acabaría mal herida pero iba a sobrevivir, y uno de los dos debía ser el que se fuera, así que el quiso hacer el sacrificio por un solo pensamiento en su mente en todo el trayecto en el que supo todo lo que hablarían y lo que pasaría sin forma de cambiarlo desde que se percató de lo que ocurría con la motocicleta…

"_**Lamento no haber sido capaz de salvarla de ellos como lo prometí e intenté, pero sin frenos y huyendo de Akatsuki al seguirnos es mejor esto a que los dos nos vayamos a la vez contra esta batalla que la muerte y el destino ya tenían ganada desde el inicio…**_

_**Por eso es ahora tu turno de salvar a Hinata Naruto, por que los dos daríamos todo por ella, por que los dos daríamos hasta nuestras vidas por Hinata. Ella te escogió a ti y se de ante mano que cuidaras bien de ella si no estoy aqui más..."**_

**_._**

.

Tanto Sasori como Deidara pudieron ver el choque con perfecta claridad, lo violento y fuerte de la escena así como su crudeza. La velocidad de Gaara hizo que la camioneta se barriera unos dos pies, se habían impactado de tal forma que a pesar de la voluntad y la esperanza de Gaara, todo se esfumaba saliendo los dos por el aire gracias el impulso que llevaban acabando Gaara golpeado y quebrando el parabrisas para después salir volando un poco más antes de acabar en el piso con múltiples contusiones y con los ojos abiertos sin brillo de conciencia, mientras que Hinata salió igual de expulsada aún más lejos y alto que Gaara perdiendo la claridad del mundo a su paso por la impresión y lo duro del accidente hasta caer más cuatro metros adelante sobre sus costillas y su brazo izquierdo golpeando directamente su cabeza a pesar del casco…

Todo era negro como un televisor proyectando estática siendo desconectado de la corriente volviéndose añicos al caer de un tercer piso. Todo se había acabado, y el hombre que había sido chocado estaba atrapado en su asiento por el metal del vehículo destrozado y retorcido víctima del dolor que le producían sus laceraciones y su carne expuesta…

Aún así al haber rebotado en el parabrisas y que su cabeza estuviera sangrando al igual que su columna tronado por el impacto y que sus ropas estuvieran maltrechas por la fricción del asfalto de la calle en su camino al dolor y la agonía, las más graves de sus heridas eran internas…

Hinata por su parte había sido capaz de ver lo que venía y saber lo que pasaría en el último segundo. La velocidad, el impulso… le recordaba mucho cuando saltaba en un clavado o cuando lo hacia luchando y retando a la gravedad enfrentándose a ella cuando practicaba gimnasia.

Esta vez la velocidad era mucho más alta aunada al impulso de la colisión, pero las palabras de Gaara resonaban en su mente y por puro instinto se movió soltando a Gaara cuando los dos salieron disparados obligándose a tratar de girar sobre si de costado para por lo menos no romperse el cuello, pero de que iba a doler iba a doler y mucho, inmensamente. La fricción desgarró su ropa rompiéndola de la zona donde se había caído y arrastrado llegando a rasgar su piel también poniéndola de un color rojizo intenso de la cual sangre comenzaba a asomarse…

.

Cuando los dos Akatsuki se aproximaron dejaron tiradas sus motocicletas viendo la escena con media sorpresa y media preocupación, estaban acostumbrados en ese mundo a ver esa clase de cosas, lo que no se esperaban era que a pesar de sus amenazas para que se detuvieran el pelirrojo continuara aumentando la velocidad.

Con esa decisión los dos estaban perdidos, pero Sasori supo ver que había cambiado constantemente de velocidad a pesar de forzar su motocicleta al acelerar, así que cuando estuvieron al mismo nivel y pudieron percatarse de que los dos estaban platicando mientras el indicaba a Deidara desacelerar, había planeado su propia muerte…

Por eso el hizo lo mismo para procurar hacer más leve el impacto pero no dejaba de ser una abrupta y desastrosa colisión…

-La gente no tardara en notarlo- sacó de su bolsa un dispositivo circular parecido a una pelota de beisbol aplanada y con cierto volumen de la cual se veía un círculo partiéndola en el centro como si fuera un botón.

-No lo hagas- advirtió el pelirrojo al rubio indicándolo que no hiciera explotar la zona de la conmoción hasta que el lo dijera, el de coleta solo bufo con un gestó justo antes de dejar de ver donde yacía Gaara para voltear a ver a donde había caído la joven con curiosidad…

-¿Sobrevivió?- se acercó a donde Sasori ya estaba mirando a la joven.

-Podría tener heridas internas- la vio con detenimiento, su mirada estaba fija y perdida, tanto que Deidara no pudo evitar expresar su opinión libremente.

-¿Estas seguro de que no esta muerta?-

El pelirrojo solo lo ignoro moviendo a la joven de su posición -Dame tu chaqueta- le ordeno al otro quien no captó en un inició hasta que Sasori se lo ordenó con la mirada.

-¿Para que la quieres?- sintió como las partes de su cuerpo que no habían sido mojadas por la lluvia comenzaban a humedecerse sabiendo que la ropa se le pegaría a la piel posteriormente…

La contestación en pregunta del rubio fue respondida cuando Sasori acomodo las manhas de la chaqueta a base de nudos la cabeza de la pelinegra para que no se moviera de su lugar.

-¿No le vas a quitar el casco?-

Sasori lo volvió a ignorar -La lluvia evito que se abriera la piel, lo cual no puedo decir de ese otro- señalo con la vista a Gaara cargando entre sus brazos a Hinata mientras se dirigía a su motocicleta.

-Espera, no pensaras llevarla a…- lo siguió su compañero…

-Deja de decir cosas sin sentido y sube a tu moto- dijó despótico –Si la dejo aquí cuando lleguen los servicios de emergencia podría ser tarde, así que ya sabes a donde vamos- montó su motocicleta acomodando a Hinata en sus piernas y su cabeza y cuello enrollado en su brazo cerca del hombro para poder conducir sin riesgo a que fuera a caer.

Sasori tenía que admitir que para ser tan joven y "alta" aquel cuerpo femenino era pequeño conforme a el. Mirando con detenimiento veía su expresión de poema que tenía siendo empapada por la lluvia justo antes de cerrarle los ojos para evitar que se secaran al no poder pestañear estando en estado de shock, fue entonces cuando haciendo esa acción pudo sentir en la palma de su mano la apenas plausible respiración de Hinata.

-Eres fuerte niña…- la miro fijamente a ella y su tersa piel húmeda y herida con rasguños –Deidara, vámonos- ordenó encendiendo de nuevo su moto marchándose de ahí a donde Akatsuki sabía que podía llevar a sus heridos para ocultarlos de la ley siendo protegidos por un hospital donde se contaban con todos los servicios necesarios del equipo médico.

De las densas y negras nubes el agua seguía cayendo lluvia a pedazos, pero los rayos de furia se habían calmado y el cielo solamente lloraba…

Lloraba dejando caer sus lágrimas sobre un pelirrojo yacido en el suelo con la mirada perdida mientras su sangre mezclada con la lluvia se hacía camino por las facciones de su rostro…

* * *

With every battle he´s choosing

With every fight he´s losing

His enemy´s not far behind

•Across the line –LP•

Sigo llorando...

¿Gaara muerto? ¡¿muerto?! Ustedes deciden. Se que en esta continuación no abarque el asunto de Naruto pero tenía que pasar esto primero, y hay dos ideas de lo que sigue que se vierten con respecto a lo que ustedes decidan con la vida de Gaara (si, sus votos cuentan aquí para mi). Con sus reviews diganme ¿vivo o muerto? por que estoy en pugna por ello...

Espero, deseo, ansío y ruego poder volver a escribir pronto!!

Comenten, su opinión me interesa.

ViX


	31. En carne viva

Perdónenme por ser chica y por ser tan melodramática, pero así soy yo y no puedo cambiarlo, bueno, si puedo pero no quiero :3…

El asunto es este: todavía no es la fecha de mi reinscripción a pesar de todo lo ocupada que he estado con trámites, fotos y esas cosas, y me ha tocado otro maestro en la escuela de la tarde que no me ha dejado tarea (por el momento) y hoy si pude sentarme a escribir WOOHU!!!

Aclaración: Gaejin es extranjero

**ADVERTENCIA 1:** Para la naturaleza de nosotros los humanos ¿sabemos lo que es la química de un beso no?

**ADVERTENCIA 2:** Lo del "harem" es solo por controversia, el peligro por que me gusta, y… con eso es suficiente por hoy en esta conti

Aunque se confundan un poco con lo de Gaara, escuche su voz, así que respiren profundo y prepárense…

Por que ya esta lista esta continuación!...

* * *

Cuando las sombras dando la bienvenida a la noche cubren la ciudad, las luces artificiales de la civilización evitan que las personas queden indefensas y vulnerables, a merced de lo desconocido con la densa noche que, siendo tan oscura solo la luz de luna es capaz de esparcirla delicadamente. Pues las estrellas, a pesar de bellas, tan solo observan la belleza desde su lugar sabiendo a la perfección las artísticas figuras que forman en el cielo etéreo en conjunción con los planetas.

.

Pero esa noche no había luz de luna ni alguna estrella visible. Todo estaba opacado por las negras nubes cargadas de agua dejando caer su peso sobre la tierra y los edificios de Tokio sin piedad de nada ni nadie.

Menos de un joven pelirrojo a penas llegando a flor de su juventud para disfrutar la vida al máximo, que yacía en el suelo con el cuerpo mallugado y herido hasta lo más profundo de su ser, sin dejar de contemplar el cielo arriba de el a pesar de la lluvia.

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

Con el alma rota, el orgullo en un nudo en la garganta y su corazón hecho pedazos, respiraba profundamente por última vez en su vida con el aire mezclado con su sangre saliendo lenta y pausadamente de su pecho.

.

Un hilo de sangre no tan delgado se había pintado en su recorrido por su rostro en la comisura de su labio inferior producto de las heridas internas que tenía. Pero extrañamente su mirada era serena y pacífica a pesar del destello melancólico que irradiaba. Casi como si estuviera sonriendo discreta, pero ampliamente a la vez…

**Capítulo 31:** En carne viva

En su visión solo se sentía como aquella vez, tiempo atrás, en la que el y Hinata se habían escapado en fin de semana a pasarlo en unas praderas no tan cercanas al instituto pero en las cuales el sol brillaba con todo su fulgor acariciando suavemente su piel con un tenue calor mañanero.

Volteo su cabeza al lado izquierdo tal y como lo había hecho ese día. Los dos habían ido a caminar por entre la vegetación silvestre tomados de la mano. Recordaba tanto ese momento, los pastizales amarillos, casi dorados, el cielo azul claro y despejado, pero aún con todo ello habían querido acostarse y observar las pocas nubes pasar para encontrarles forma usando su imaginación…

Había sido tan dichoso…

Incluso ella había divisado un zorro a la lejanía diciendo entre sus labios lo hermoso que era a pesar de que el dijera que era un animal salvaje y hasta peligroso y que sería mejor ignorarlo, pero aún con todo lo que le dijo el brillo de sus ojos perla nunca se apartaron de la dirección en donde había visto aquel bellísimo animal…

Estaban los dos, en el pasto, disfrutando la compañía del otro cuando el volteó a verla una vez más en medio de ese ambiente único y lleno de paz.

Ella estaba sentada con las rodillas dobladas un poco hacia su pecho admirando la lejanía cuando volteo a verlo al sentir su mirada sobre sus hombros. Intercambiaron miradas durante un instante antes de que ella le sonriera, esa puro e inocente rostro, ese vestido blanco y liviano que llevaba acompañado de ese sombrero de paja con flores en la parte de arriba…

Era tan hermosa aquella estampa que apreciaba mucho que en aquel frio y último aliento saliendo de su doliente pecho pudiera contemplarla, aunque solo fuere una vez más, en su deslucida mente…

-_Hinata…-_

.

Las luces de la ambulancia y las patrullas cerca de llegar sonaban alertando a la gente de lo que había pasado, quienes salían curiosos para ver o se asomaban por la ventanas para ser testigos de lo que acontecía desde aquel terrible y sonoro estruendo en el que se dio el choque.

Los lamentos de dolor del pobre hombre en la camioneta eran escuchados por todos con una pena inmensa por el, pero eran nada comparados con la impresión y la tristeza que dejaban ver los rostros de aquellos testigos al contemplar, bajo la lluvia, a Gaara con la mirada perdida hacia la acera en donde lo único que podía distinguir entre aquella imagen feliz y perpetua de quien fuere su novia, desvaneciéndose en medio de una repentina oscuridad que solo era contrastada por aquella luz lejana que brillaba más hermosa que todo lo que hubiere podido ver en vida. Con esos tonos azules, con esa calidez que podía percibir de ella, casi como si caminara hacia aquel lugar que parecía, ser mejor que en donde se encontraba en ese momento en la tierra…

Trató de tocarla con su mano, pero apenas si pudo moverla con mucho esfuerzo, pero no lograba tocarla…

-Gaara…-

Era como si una voz proclamara su nombre con un cántico angelical y dulce…

-Gaara…-

Lo estaba llamando…

La gente estaba conmocionada, el ya no podía respirar más, su corazón se estaba apagando lentamente así como su mente perdía la conciencia…

Así que cerró los ojos al tiempo en que dos brillantes lágrimas caían de estos rodando por su cara y por su nariz al ver como aquella luz crecía y se acercaba más a el, cada vez más y más…

Y todo regreso a ser sombras, frías y densas sombras a pesar del brillo gris apagado de la ciudad…

.

-Gaara…- escuchó Sasori a Hinata mencionar entre sus brazos mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla perdiénsoe con la lluvia…

.

La gente no paraba de mirar. La patrulla y la ambulancia llegaron y de inmediato se aproximaron a los heridos para evaluar la situación. El conductor estaba en un grito apanicado de dolor y sufrimiento, sus piernas estaban atrapadas y semiatravesadas por la lámina del automóvil, incluso el también estaba llorando en espera de que aquellos hombres del servicio de emergencia calmaran su dolor lo más pronto posible, pero era imposible sacarlo sin ayuda de maquinaria por lo que tendrían que esperar.

Atrás, los paramédicos revisaban el cuerpo del otro herido, un chico muy joven como para perder la vida, pero por lo que podían ver y sentir, no había mucha esperanza para el…

.

Por donde había llegado Gaara conduciendo, tres autos, entre ellos un Ferrari F430 rojo, se acercaron desacelerando de la gran velocidad que traían desde antes al percatarse del accidente delante de ellos. Habían escapado de la policía justo a tiempo y en medio de eso tomaron una ruta preferente para escapar de la policía y una posible emboscada por parte de la mafia que les pisaba los talones con fines ganas de exterminarlos.

Estaban a penas recuperando el aliento cuando llegaron al sitio de la catástrofe. Naruto era precisamente el que estaba conduciendo, por lo que freno el auto para ver que había pasado, y antes de poder hacer o percibir algo, los hombres del cuerpo de emergencias le gritaron a todo mundo que se alejara y pusiera a salvo, cosa que impresionó mucho a unos y paralizo a otros tantos…

-¡¡Abajo!! ¡Abajo!- gritaba un oficial tirándose pecho tierra en el momento en que todo se volvió silencio. Naruto y Sasuke estaban afuera del auto con la puerta abierta delante de ellos observando el panorama, había un extraño presentimiento en todos, incluyendo a sus amigos y compañeros en los otros dos vehículos tambien observando con atención la escena…

Entonces fue cuando el sufrimiento de aquel hombre en la camioneta se detuvo silenciado por el ensordecedor sonido de la explosión del tanque de gasolina haciendo pedazos el vehículo así como llevándose de por medio al conductor.

.

El silencio ante las llamas a pesar de la lluvia se vio roto ante los alaridos nerviosos de la gente así como una preciosa motocicleta caía a pocos metros de los tres autos una vez se reincorporaron de instintivamente haberse achicado protegidos por la puerta del auto de Sasuke.

Cuando por fin se pusieron de pie, lamentablemente Naruto quiso desaparecer de la tierra en ese momento.

Una Harley Davison XR1200 roja cayendo frente al Ferrari de Sasuke más dañada que nada aún con el sonido de los espejos rompiéndose más lo que quedaba de ellos.

_**-¡GAARA! ¡¡LLÉVATELA DE AQUÍ!!**_

_**-¡Naruto!-**_

_**-¡Vámonos!-**_

_**-¡VETE! ¡VETE DE AQUI!-**_

Ese color, esa marca, esa motocicleta... era la de Gaara…

Sasuke sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda así como los demás miembros masculinos de los que iban con ellos se percataban de ello también, incluso Temari, ya que siempre estaba al tanto de lo que fuera así de impresionante como lo era el tuning.

Todos tenían algunos golpes y rasguños por la pelea que habían tenido con la mafia, y ni hablar de Shikamaru, ya que una bala le rozo el hombro y hubiera entrado directamente en el si no se hubiera quitado justo a tiempo. Aún así estaba herido y necesitaria dos o tres puntadas...

En cuando a Naruto un agudo y punzante dolor mezclado con angustia se colocó en medio de su pecho mientras corría sin desasociego hasta donde había ocurrido el accidente pasando de largo la motocicleta.

-¡¡HINATA!!- corrió a donde estaban las llamas siendo apagadas por los elementos de rescate y seguridad que veían como las situación se las había salido de las manos. No pudieron esperar a que trajeran la maquinaria que usarían para liberar al hombre y tuvieron que usar una sierra; las chispas que salieron del corte de la lámina fueron a caer a la gasolina derramada por el automóvil.

Terrible error.

Nadie lo había notado con la lluvia y el suelo semihumedo, no hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

-¡Hinata!-

-¡Detente chico, no puedes pasar!- lo detuvo un oficial mientras el trataba de soltarse de su agarre. A sus espaldas, Sasuke caminaba como cuerpo sin alma viendo lo que había ocurrido esperando que no fuera más que una vil coincidencia.

-¡Hinata! ¿Quiénes iban en la motocicleta? ¡¿Quienes?!- preguntó desesperado. Aquel hombre, al ver la desesperación y angustia del chico, no tuvo otro remedio más que contestar.

-No creo que sobreviva chico- trató de no sonar duro, pero tampoco quería darle esperanzas.

Al instante, las puertas de la ambulancia que había ahí se cerraron encendiendo la sirena arrancando rápidamente con rumbo al hospital más cercano. Ante esto, Naruto quiso correr hacía ella pero la voz de Sasuke lo detuvo obligándolo a voltear a mirar de nuevo atrás.

-¿Había una chica como pasajero del motociclista?- preguntó soberbio, tratando de mantener la calma a pesar de sentir y saber que su alma se pudriría en odio y rencor si las cosas eran así de graves como para que Hinata estuviera muerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Una chica? No, nosotros revisamos el terreno y no había nada- explicó, pero entonces una señora se acercó a ellos después de haber visto de lejos la angustia y frustración de Naruto y los demás chicos que venían tras el y que llegaron en aquellos autos mal estacionados y con aun las luces encendidas a unos cuantos metros.

-¿Vestía falda y llevaba un casco rojo?- preguntó la recién llegada, era más que evidente que hacía no poco debía de haber interrumpido su descanso por el accidente, ya que llevaba una bata puesta y apenas si se había calzado unas zapatillas deportivas.

-¿Casco?- recordó el casco rojo de Gaara.

-Si, ella- intervino Sasuke con pura intención de saber que era lo que había visto la señora.

-Unos sujetos en motocicleta también llegaron detrás de ellos y se detuvieron al ver el accidente. Luego uno de ellos se bajo de su moto, tomo a la joven y se la llevó. Creo que eran de la mafia, ya que la chaqueta con la que acomodó el cuello de la chica tenía una nube roja en la espalda…- declaró.

Para todos, esa noticia hizo que la cabeza se les quebrara por saber que significaba.

-No…- se pasmó por un segundo el rubio antes de mirar el suelo con coraje e impotencia convirtiendo sus manos en puños. -¡¿Hacia donde?! ¡¿Hacia donde se dirigieron?!- arrebató contra la mujer incluso asustándola un poco.

-Naruto- trató de calmarlo su amigo azabache.

-¡¿Hacia donde?!-

-Yo… yo no lo se, creo, creo que hacía allá- señalo, a lo que Naruto hecho carrera hacia los autos sin siquiera molestarse en prestarle atención a sus demás amigos ahí presentes.

-Eh! Naruto, detente!- corrió tras él el Uchiha. Naruto trató de cerrar la puerta ya sentado en el asiento del conductor y con el motor andando desde antes –Espera no sabes lo que haces, te vas a matar- intervino en su ida.

-No trates de detenerme ahora Sasuke, esto es personal- lo ignoró fríamente pero aún con el coraje de que se hubieren llevado a su novia.

-¿Personal? ¡¿Qué crees que yo no estoy preocupado por ella también?!- arremetió contra el ojiazul abriendo de lleno la puerta de una buena vez.

-Sasuke, esto no…-

-¡Todos estamos preocupados por ella, no te sientas el único en esto!- le gritó llamando la atención de todos hasta que la voz de Temari hablando con el oficial los detuvo a ambos saliendo del auto Naruto.

-Disculpe, mi hermano… mi hermano, a que hospital enviaron al motociclista herido?- preguntó la rubia de coletas preocupada.

-¿Era tu hermano?- se sorprendió mucho el hombre.

-Yo…, no…-

-Sabaku no Gaara- se escuchó la voz de otro hombre del cuerpo de emergencias –Así se llama, ¿ese es tu hermano?- preguntó a lo que a ella se le brotaron las lágrimas a ríos.

-¡Si!, si es el- dijo con la voz entrecortada. Shikamaru a su lado no sabía como reaccionar ante ello.

-Hey Suiren!- llamó a una chica policía de apariencia más china que japonesa.

-¿Qué pasa?- se acercó a ellos.

-¿Sabes a donde... a que hospital se llevaron al que si sobrevivió?- lo dijo de manera que Temari sintió un cuchillo en supecho con eso de "si sobrevivir".

-Si ¿por que?, lo llevaron al del barrio Tsu…-

-¿Crees poder llevar a esta chica allá? Es su hermano- la interrumpió a lo que la mujer miró mejor a los presentes y se percató de las lágrimas de la rubia al lado de un chico de coleta.

-Oh, claro, no hay problema. Sígueme- le indicó a Temari.

-Shikamaru, tu también deberías ir por tu brazo- le aconsejó Choji. A lo cual el otro solo asintió siguiendo a su novia. Como amigo, compañero y camarada no quería dejar a sus amigos en esa situación tan desastroza, pero tampoco quería hacer de lado a su chica estando como estaba por lo que le había pasado a Gaara.

-Por mi no hay problema- mencionó la mujer.

Una vez fue a su lado, el Nara pudo percatarse de la seriedad que había tomado Temari con respecto a su sangre estando en riesgo de morir. Tenía una tez pálida por el susto y la preocupación, pero sus ojos estaban serenos y tristes, casi como si dijeran que ya habían pasado por la misma clase de situaciones y hubieren aprendido a guardarse sus lágrimas para ser fuerte.

_-Temari…-_

-_Tu…-_ caminaba con dirección a la patrulla de la oficial con un solo recuerdo en mente, aquel accidente en el que tuvo que llamar a Hinata víctima de la preocupación, pues aún no había llegado al hospital ni sabía como se encontraba. Aquel accidente. Aquella carrera. Aquel juramento... _–…lo prometiste_…-

.

Viendo subir a Shikamaru y a Temari en la patrulla Shino y Sai se acercaron a Naruto y Sasuke, cada uno con la llave del respectivo auto que conducían.

-Cubriremos más terreno si vamos los tres juntos- declaró Shino con su gorro marinero y sus lentes negros empapados. Siempre misterioso. Siempre sereno. Siempre un gran amigo en quien se podía confiar tanto en el como en su sabiduría.

-Shino…- admiró su voluntad Naruto.

-Calmate, puede que no hayan ido muy lejos- sonrió Sai con una sonrisa verdadera a pesar de tener los pies en la realidad, la cual resultaba ser muy negativa para ellos.

Una vez oído sus palabras, Naruto no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa por lo que hacían por el a pesar de su depresión.

-Gracias- se subió al auto de nuevo.

-Aguarda- le impidió de nuevo entrar Sasuke –Yo conduciré-

-¡¿Que?!-

-Estás demasiado crispado Naruto, podrías chocar- Incluyó Kiba acercándose junto con Choji, Ino y Sakura.

-Pero yo!-

-Así estarás más atento, si logras divisarlos antes solo viraré de acuerdo?- supo calmarlo Sasuke, obligando al rubio a aceptar. No podían perder el tiempo en discusiones, por lo que se subieron a los autos y partieron para buscar a los Akatsukis por todas las posibles rutas por las que se pudieran haber ido.

Naruto miraba hacia todos lados buscando con la vista en cada centímetro de las calles a pesar de la velocidad. Los demás, en los otros autos, hacían lo mismo, pero no había nada, parecía que se los hubiere tragado la tierra literalmente hablando.

.

Sería grato decir que los hallaron y pudieron encontrar a Hinata, pero en dado caso la rueda de la fortuna hubiera girado por causa del destino cobrando aquel milagro con la vida de la Hyuuga al no poder estabilizarla a tiempo.

En el accidente había sufrido una taquicardia por el impacto que de no haber sido atendida rápido al estar inconsiente, hubiera sufrido un paro cardiaco.

Afortunadamente en esos momentos se encontraba bien en lo más oculto de la ciudad, de hecho, no muy lejos de donde había ocurrido el accidente, pero siendo resguardada como la persona más importante de todas con suma privacidad al estar internada por parte de la mafia. Así que aunque fuere una derrota para Naruto y los demás ese día por lo menos ella estaba bien, no a salvo aún al estar en las garras de Akatsuki, pero por lo menos con vida…

…por el momento…

.

Pasaron minutos y después horas hasta que el alba aclaró el cielo y de la tormenta solo quedaba la humedad en el aire. Cada segundo había sido un infierno, y comunicándose por el manos libres de su celular regresaron al punto de reunión que habían declarado para que pudieran regresar a sus casas, excepto Naruto y Sasuke junto con Kiba, quienes no querían dejar ahí la búsqueda por más inútil que fuere. Tenían pensado ir de hospital en hospital preguntando por ella pero a pesar de sonar coherente era como buscar una aguja en un pajar o una moneda en un lago.

El tono de celular de Sakura de una canción J-Pop sonando y vibrando en el bolsillo de su pantalón la hiso reaccionar.

-¡Es Neji!- le avisó a los demás blanca por la preocupación, ¿Cómo le podía decir ella que su prima había sufrido un accidente de motocicleta y había sido secuestrada por unos mafiosos para quien sabe que intenciones?

-Creo que… ha llegado el momento de llamar a la policía- dejo escapar Ino cansada y preocupada, con los ojos hinchados de no haber dormido y con muestras de haber retenido lágrimas. Sai no incluyó nada, pero su expresión era seria al haber bajado la cabeza con los ojos cerrados como claro signo de derrota.

-Naruto…- lo llamó Sasuke, el era el único que tenía la última palabra. Había sido su carrera, sus peligros y sus problemas, y a pesar de que estuvieron con el en todo momento, las cosas se salieron de control.

-No- le quito de las manos el teléfono a Sakura. Sabía que la propuesta de Ino de llamar a la policia sonaba como lo único que podían hacer ya a esas alturas. Pero el no quería hacerlo aún. No aún. -No hasta haber hablado con Neji-

El primo de la Hyuuga era consiente de que siendo joven, bonita y con novio le gustaba estar con el y con sus amigos, pero a pesar de decirle todo el tiempo que al menos le mandara un mensaje para decirle que llegaría tarde, Hinata parecía olvidarlo entretenida en otras cosas.

Ese día no había planeado nada más que ir a una exposición de arte con sus amigas acompañadas del novio de Ino, había dicho que llegaría en la tarde, pero conociendo a sus amistades podía decir que eran buenas personas pero muy libertinas por el otro lado de la moneda.

Por eso se desconcertó cuando pasó más de media noche y no había noticias de ella. Llegó la madrugada y no se detuvo en hablarle por teléfono, pero nunca respondió.

.

Cuando el celular de Hinata vibró en el asiento de la limosina de Takeshi Kuramoto y se dio cuenta de que era de la joven por la cual había sido la carrera entre su ahijado y Naruto en la cual este último ganó, no pudo evitar tirarlo por la ventana haciéndolo añicos. Estaba molesto por que sus planes no habían ocurrido como el había querido que ocurrieran. Ahora, un herdio Kuramoto sin honor no tenía más valor para el, así que lo preferente era que muriera de una buena vez.

-Roen- llamó por su teléfono a uno de sus hombres que lo había acompañado en todo momento en la carrera.

_-Usted ordene Kuramoto san-_ respondió un hombre de unos veinte años de cabello blanco largo y ojos turquesa.

-La chica de hoy, Hinata, es una Hyuuga, quiero que la busques y la traigas ante mi, cueste lo que cueste ¿entiendes?-

El otro simplemente sonrió –_Como guste-_

.

-Neji- respondió Naruto por el celular de la peli rosa.

_-¿Naruto?-_ se sorprendió mucho el pelilargo -_¿Qué rayos estas haciendo con Sakura?-_ no pudo evitar pensar mal.

-Necesito hablar contigo pero personalmente- continuó –Es sobre Hinata…-

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde esta Hinata sama?-_ se sobresaltó por el tono de voz del rubio _–¡Naruto ¿Qué le hiciste?¡-_

-Voy camino a la mansión Hyuuga, te veré ahí- colgó sin darle oportunidad al otro de contestar.

-Naruto…- lo miraban seriamente todos.

–No puedes decirle- habló Ino –Tal vez podamos ocultarlo durante un tiempo, buscarla en los hospitales como dices, si nos dividimos podemos preguntar en más lugares y hayarla…-

-¿Y si no esta en un hospital Ino? Habríamos perdido mucho tiempo- trató de hacer desistir a su novia de sus intenciones a pesar de ser nobles.

-Pero hay que hacer algo!!-

-No, Sai tiene razón Ino, tengo que hablar con Neji primero antes de seguir con esto y que vaya más lejos. Les agradezco, pero ya han hecho suficiente- trató de no sonar pesimista.

-Pero tiene que haber algo!- trató Sakura una vez Naruto le devolvió su celular –Shikamaru y tu son hackers no?- se dirigió a Sai -¿No pueden entrar en el sistema de los hospitales y ver si Hinata esta en uno de ellos??-

-La política de los hospitales es muy discreta y confidencial con sus pacientes y sus registros médicos. Hacerlo sería ilegal y tardado- respondió Choji por Sai.

–Me temo que Naruto esta en lo cierto, no podemos hacer nada más si no lo consultamos con la familia de Hinata primero. Ellos más que nadie tienen el derecho de saber lo que ha pasado hoy-abrazó Sai a su novia sabiendo lo triste que estaba esta por su amiga.

-¡Pero Hinata…!- trató de seguir, pero la voz de Sasuke le hizo callar antes de que siguiera insistiendo al igual que Ino.

-Sakura- le llamó la atención antes de ir con Naruto –Trata de calmarte ¿quieres?- la miro fríamente, pero comprendiendo que estaba igual de nerviosa y preocupada por ella que el trató de ser más amable –por favor- le dio la espalda.

Por alguna extraña razón Sakura no pudo seguir hablando después de las palabras de Sasuke, era como si aquella débil comunicación la hubiera reconfortado diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien...

_-Sasuke…-_

-¿Que haces?-le preguntó Naruto cuando este se subió al asiento del conductor.

-No pensabas ir solo verdad?-

-No, ya has hecho suficiente, lo mejor es que…-

-Deja de rezongar y súbete, después de todo el auto es mío dobe- le ordenó de mal modo pero con su amistad presente antes de cualquier otra cosa.

-Gracias Sasuke…-

Era su mejor amigo en este mundo, y a esas alturas el Uchiha ya no sabía si lo hacía por que era un gran amigo de Naruto y Hinata o era por que también la amaba.

.

Tal vez, eran ambas…

.

*8*8*8*

En un hospital no tan lejos del accidente ni tan cerca de los buenos barrios de Tokio, las motocicletas de Sasori y Deidara estaban estacionadas en el estacionamiento subterráneo, bien aparcadas y aseguradas. Los dueños se encontraban arriba, en el segundo piso, en la habitación que habían pedido exclusivamente para Hinata. Habían dado datos falsos y tenían conocidos ahí, así que con solamente llevarla los del hospital ya sabían que tenían que hacer todo lo que ordenaran sino querían que sus cabezas rodaran o fueren atravesadas dejando un agujero en ellas por el paso de una bala.

Era ganancia para ellos, no tenían por que preguntar, después de todo la mafia controlaba bien las cosas siempre y ese era territorio Akatsuki, de hecho recibían muchos heridos de ellos siempre. Los yakuza no los tocaban por que entonces sería como meterse con Akatsuki también.

-Vamos a ver que pusieron en la forma de entrada de nuestra rehén estrella…- entró a la habitación Deidara con un café negro bien cargado en la mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda llevaba los papeles de ingreso de Hinata.

Sasori lo vio entrar pero después simplemente lo ignoró. Eso, sí, sabiendo que iba a estar fastidiándolo durante un tiempo largo…

-Nombre: Hiromi ah… que lindo, me recuerda al nombre del gato de tu abuela…- se rió el rubio, solo estaba ahí para molestarlo ya que desde el principio no había estado de acuerdo con ir tras la chica.

-Deja de decir estupideces. Yo no puse eso-

-Ya lo se, pero sigamos leyendo, o por Dios, Akasuna no Hiromi?!!!- gritó como demente –¡¡¿La pusieron con tu esposa?!!- comenzó a reir a carcajadas después de haber usado un tono burlon y sarcástico que siguió usando, estaba sacando de quicio al pelirrojo por su comportamiento –¡Y dice que tiene veintidós años! Ja ja ja ja ja ja- casi se cae del sofá de la habitación por la risa. Afortunadamente su cafe estaba a salvo en una mesa al lado de la cama de Hinata.

-¡Ya basta!- le arrebató la hoja viendo que el mismo Deidara la había llenado –Pero que imbécil- la arrugó atinando al cesto de basura a un lado.

-Oh vamos, no aguantas ni una broma…- se calmó el rubio –Estas viendo que esta bien entretenido cuidar a esta tipa como para que no me dejes divertirme. Ni siquiera me dejaste explotar la camioneta donde se estrellaron- se quejó con su compañero.

-El tanque de la gasolina estaba roto, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que explotara sin tu ayuda- respondió mirando por la ventana con un pie sobre su rodilla y los brazos cruzados.

-¡¿Qué?!- se conmocionó el otro -¡¿Y no estuve ahí para verlo?! Ah, maldita sea!- sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos maldiciendo –Estúpida niña- se refirió a Hinata.

-Cuidado con tu lenguaje Deidara que Pein no te dejará que la trates así de ahora en adelante- lo calló casi de inmediato al mencionar el nombre de su jefe -¿No me crees?- continuó sin verlo a la cara, solo mirando a Hinata dormir -¿Por qué no lo llamas y se lo preguntas tu mismo?- le alcanzó su propio celular.

El rubio no lo tomó entre sus manos, ya no estaba tan seguro como antes, pero se decidió a hacerlo a los tres segundos al ver la mirada retadora que Sasori le lanzaba.

-Esta bien, pero no será desde tu teléfono- salió de la habitación dejando a Sasori con el celular en la mano.

.

Sasori sabía que a Deidara solo le movían dos cosas en la vida por las cuales sentía pasión: la escultura y hacer volar todo lo que tuviera a su alcance con una bomba.

Desde siempre había sido así, impulsivo y arrebatado, pero de cierta forma, al ser su amigo más allegado, no podía culparlo de nada.

Deidara era conocido como un escultor muy prolífero en el arte moderno a escala mundial, sin embargo poco se sabía de su vida personal y era completamente secreto el que perteneciera a Akatsuki. La acción y las posibilidades que le abrían la mafia lo dejaban muy satisfecho al poder combinar su vida de escultor con su vida como chico problema, sin embargo le llamaba mucho la atención el poder colocar bombas en figuras de arcilla que el mismo hacía para después activarlas viendo su obra como público de primera fila.

Su locura, por llamarlo de alguna manera, lo llevó a tatuarse en el pecho y en las palmas de las manos, bocas. La mayoría de la gente le preguntaba por que y el solo respondía que por diversión, lo cierto era que en la antigüedad, en el Japón feudal, había una leyenda sobre un guerrero que precisamente manejaba magia para crear esculturas y hacerlas estallar y que este mismo tenía bocas extra en donde se había hecho los tatuajes. Por mucho, se podía decir, que ese era su ídolo, incluso el mismo se consideraba su encarnación.

Cuando muriera quería dejar un legado que perdurara mundialmente en la historia por los siglos de los siglos. Su arte.

.

Cuando el rubio salió y pasaron unos minutos, una doctora con la bata abierta permitiendo ver lo elegantemente vestida que estaba, entró a la habitación con una tabla con hojas en las manos.

-Buenos Días- saludó cortésmente, lo menos que quería hacer era insultar a un hombre de la mafia, así que con todo y el ruido de sus tacones se acercó a la paciente.

-Buenos Días- contestó acercándose también para que le informara como estaba Hinata.

-Veamos…- decía mirando el escáner de su ritmo cardiaco –Parece que todo esta tranquilo, con suerte despertara mañana, si somos afortunados tal vez esta tarde- sonrió limpia a través de sus lentes.

-¿Esta segura?-

-Bu-bueno, con esta clase de traumatismos uno nunca sabe- aleteó con las manos, nadie quería dar su palabra y fallar con la mafia –No esta grave, el casco la ayudó mucho, pero tiene dos costillas rotas, un esguince en la rodilla además de varias luxaciones por la caída, y tendrá que usar un collarín por unas semanas, tal vez muletas o silla de ruedas, pero se ve bien, solo que le tomara tiempo- reafirmó mejor. Sasori ni siquiera la veía, solo observaba a Hinata durmiendo profundamente, tanto que de seguro debía estar soñando…

-Puede marcharse- le indico, a lo que la doctora asintió y salió de ahí con paso calmado para no dar a notar su nerviosismo.

-Una enfermera estará viniendo constantemente a revisarla, si necesitan algo usted o su compañero no duden en llamar. Con permiso- salió rápidamente, casi corriendo en el último momento.

El pelirrojo se quedó un momento a su lado tomando un banco que había cerca de la camilla para mirarla detenidamente más tiempo. Tenía curaciones en la cara, una en la mejilla izquierda y otra en la parte superior derecha de la frente con algo de sangre marcada en ella.

Por alguna razón Sasori no paraba de contemplarla…

Había algo en ella. Lo reconocía.

.

-Parecía que el cielo lloraba contigo por el…- recordó cuando ella lloró a pesar de estar inconsciente mientras la llevaba al hospital en su motocicleta. Estaba pendiente en su respiración, tranquila y suave, casi como una cálida y tierna caricia de aire tibio… todo lo contrario a sus organos internos, ya que cuando por fin pudo ver que le era dificl respirara aceleró.

En la carrera, antes de que empezara, Hinata no dejaba de forcejar con sus captores. Era el centro de todo, el premio y el trofeo, la copa por la que tanto Tarou como Naruto peleaban. Su incertidumbre, tal vez era tímida, desconcertada y confusa, pero la fe ciega que tenía en el rubio como para solo ser capaz de escucharlo a el… a la persona que amaba según parecía, lo hizo fijarse más en ella...

La vio sentirse asustada por las balas que disparó Deidara cuando estaban tras ellos, pero aún así parecía estar más preocupada por lo que estaba platicando con Gaara que por ellos durante un instante. Momento único e irrepetible en que el que solo quedaban unos segundos para el impacto del choque…

-_Se dio cuenta de que lo deje sin frenos, una clásica ilusión pero después de un tramo del camino andado mi trampa comienza la función para la que la preparé… no es la primera vez que lo hago… _

_Aún así no quiso cambiar de velocidad a una menor, siguió acelerando hasta que por fin cedió, pero nunca le cruzó por la cabeza entregarte a nosotros. Fue más bien un sacrificio que estuvo dispuesto a hacer cuando vio la camioneta en el cruce para que tu no fueras lastimada,... pero calculó mal, y cuando te soltaste y saliste disparada su expresión cambió a una de inmenso terror a pesar de estar cerca de morir. Ese fue el único sentimiento que se llevó a la tumba antes de descansar por siempre en la otra vida… miedo, pero no a su propia muerte sino por ti…-_

Acarició su cabello aún húmedo pero sin perder su suavidad.

-¿Tan importe eres para ellos?- acarició su frente, y su mejillas con los nudillos de su mano en una leve caricia. A pesar de estar herida su piel de porcelana seguía igual de tersa… -¿Entonces, por que… lloraste por el?-

.

_Cuando Pein les indicó a el y a Deidara seguir a Gaara el rubio fue el que decidió robarle la cartera durante unas horas para ver que tanto traía en ella._

_-Si no la presume o fantasea con ella cada vez que saca dinero tiene que quererla mucho-le mostró una fotografía que traía de el con una chica de cabello oscuro que le llegaba a penas debajo de los hombros…_

_-Hay más detrás de esta…- revisó mejor Sasori, en la primera fotografía la chica tenía los ojos cerrados pero lucía una bella sonrisa. En las siguientes pudo verla mejor y sus ojos perla le parecieron familiares, pero no quiso indagar mucho en ello._

_-¿Qué? ¿Vas a tomar sus tarjetas de crédito? Como si te faltar el dinero…- se rio._

_-Regrésala- se la aventó a las manos su compañero._

_-No pensaba quedármela, pero por lo menos ya sabemos como se llama- sonrió._

_._

_Despues de eso Sasori no pudo dejar de pensar en esa fotografía, se veía que no eran amigos, eran más que eso. Lo que no paraba de rondarle por la cabeza era el hecho de que ella, luciendo tan tierna, dulce y bella, pudiera amar a alguien que se veía tan serio, duro y antipático como lo era Gaara. La sola idea de que alguien así existiera y pudiera amar a alguien como lo era ese chico no lo abandonó._

_Y un día, yendo por la calle, pudo ver como un chico rubio, caminando al lado de una joven de cabello negro azulado, mientras se abrazaban frente a un restaurante del centro de la ciudad, sufrió demasiado declarandolo en su expresión al visualizar a unos sujetos que los observaban desde lejos._

_Lo vio sudar frio, vio su temor en sus ojos color azul. No lo conocía, pero sentía pena por el. Y después, mirando mejor a los sujetos que le procuían tal angustia, pudo ver que era uno de los ahijados de un yakuza el que estaba admirando de lejos amenazante al rubio con la chica. Era Tarou. Pero eso no le importó al reconocer los ojos perla de la chica, no había duda, era la misma de la fotografía pero con alguien más…_

_¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Engañaba a Gaara con ese chico rubio?_

_-** ¿Vendrás a correr mañana Sasori?-**_

_**-No, van a robar toda la atención los tipos de la zona este con su propia carrera- avisó.**_

_**-¿Y eso que? Podemos arruinarles el teatrito-**_

_**-Esta vez no Deidara, escuche que lo que están poniendo en juego es una chica de familia. Quiero saber si el trofeo es tan bueno como dicen que es…-**_

_._

-_Creí que ibas a ir a ver la carrera de la zona este hoy Sasori- se sentó en el sillón contrario a el otro miembro de Akatsuki._

_-Decidí no ir-_

_-¿En serio? Va a correr Tarou contra su némesis- declaró Zetsu._

_-¿Si no me importa quien es el ahijado de Kuramoto por que me debería de importar quien es su némesis?- preguntaba tranquilamente mientras fumaba._

_-Pensé que te interesaría ver correr a Tarou contra un gaejin-_

_-No me importa, tengo mejores cosas que hacer- contestó dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo y formaba un aro con el humo._

_-Como gustes, solo siento lástima por la pobre princesita por la que van a pelear. Takeshi amenazó tanto a Tarou para que ganara que la pobre chica no podrá ver a ese yankee de pelo amarillo de su novio otra vez…- se rió. Sasori solo calló, Zetsu no era el más indicado para reírse de ese detalle en la apariencia de los demás si por un pequeño accidente en un laboratorio químico su cabello terminó verde…_

_Aunque, analizándolo mejor… ¿Un chico de cabello rubio?_

-_Dices que Tarou competirá contra un gaejin rubio…?- apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero que había en la mesa de a un lado, los dos estaban sentados en los sillones de una sala en una de las tantas propiedades de Akatsuki, pero en este caso, era un departamento -¿Su cabello es natural?- preguntó recordando a la chica que había visto en la calle junto a un rubio._

_Zetsu reaccionó mal por la pregunta -¿Cómo voy a saber yo eso? ¿Querías que le preguntara hasta que marca de shampoo usaba? pero que te pasa?!- se quejó –Aunque su peinado era muy desordenado, acababa en puntas por todos lados…- hizo un ademán con sus manos en su cabeza. –Dicen que se parece a un zorro en el estilo de pelea del puño por lo audaz, tiene unas marcas raras en las mejillas, como si fueran bigotes. Si no le gusta su apodo que mal, por que esas cosas no hacen otra cosa más quedar más razones para que llamen así. Ahora que lo menciono,… dicen que su novia es muy distinta a el, como tiene en cabello oscuro se ve más japonesa que ese tipo, aunque parece ser que sus ojos son bonitos o raros, no se, el punto es que casi todos hablaban de sus ojos…-_

_Sasori calló, no había duda, era aquella chica…_

_-Ahora vuelvo…- se levantó con claras intenciones de no regresar en un buen rato._

_-¿A dónde vas? No ves que tenemos que planear que vamos a hacer con Orochimaru para quitarlo del camino y proteger momentáneamente el trasero de Hiashi Hyuuga hasta que nosotros seamos los que lo pateemos…- le avisó, este escuchó, pero no obedeció –Sasori…- trató de detenerlo una vez más –Maldición, este idiota me ha dejado solo…- volvió a aquejarse antes de pararse al refrigerador por una cerveza._

_En esos momentos la mente de Sasori era igual que la bebida de Zetsu, burbujeante y desbordante._

_="Puedo tener a la mujer que quiera con solo chasquear los dedos. Con una sonrisa y un detalle hasta la más culta y sensual mujer de dinero esta a mis pies, aún si esta casada. Sexo y compañía, es lo único que quieren y por lo que están interesadas, dinero, poder y fama, también aventura al acostarse con alguien que pertenece a la mafia..._

_Sin embargo… en esa fotografía ella lucía… sincera, incluso inocente… como si antes de haber amor hubiera amistad de por medio…_

_Ese Gaara tuvo que haber sido afortunado pero… si el no estaba en Tokio ¿por que ella estaría con alguien más…?_

_¿Por qué estaba ella con un gaejin?"=_

_-Sasori!- escuchó la voz de su rubio amigo viniendo en dirección contraria a el rumbo al departamento -¿Qué pasa?, ¿Adonde vas tan intranquilo?- preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona como siempre -¿Vas a ir a correr? Por que si ese es el caso yo voy contigo…- avisó poniéndose su chaqueta de nuevo._

_-No voy a correr, voy a ver una carrera- le informó._

_-Bah, da lo mismo, voy yo también, no tengo ganas de quedarme con Zetsu y sus teorías de cómo matar a Kabuto…- lo siguió. A Sasori le dio lo mismo…_

_Solo tenía que comprobar que de verdad fuera aquella chica de la fotografía…_

_Y si, lo era…_

_._

_-_Te preocupaste por ese tal Naruto y después te fuiste con Gaara… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso los amas a ambos?...- acarició su cuello de cisne mientras en sus ojos parecía que sus iris estuvieran moviéndose muy rápidamente, casi como si fuera un muy mal sueño. -¿Se puede hacer? Dime ¿en verdad se puede amar a dos personas a la vez?- espetaba al aire sin conocer la historia y los sentimientos de esa chica, solo uniendo cabos sueltos sin saber lo que en realidad eran las cosas…

De la nada, se paró acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, sintiendo su respiración cerca de su cara, colocó una de sus manos en su cintura cuidando no tocar su heridas mientras contemplaba su rostro aún perdido en un sueño en el limbo…

-¿Se puede hacer? ¿Amar a más de una persona con la misma pasión?...- miró directamente a sus finos labios, deslumbrantes y suaves, casi como si estuvieran listos para un beso. Tan... deseables… -_Si te besara ahora sería como besar a un cadáver…_- pensó, pero justo antes de retirarse no lo pensó más y planto sus labios sobre los de ella en un frio contacto que a la vez fue tan misteriosamente eléctrico que solo pudo creerlo después de hacerlo, era como si de un momento a otro el frio de la habitación del hospital se marchara entrando en el una profunda calidez… la calidez de Hinata.

El sol entraba por la ventana, y sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez en su vida, sentía pudor con una mujer.

La miro nuevamente, durmiendo, tranquila de nuevo, la luz de la mañana se volvía cálida iluminando todo el lugar atravesando las rectas y semiabiertas persianas.

Esa sensación. Pudor. Era tan extraña y nueva en el así como esa tibieza en sus labios donde los había rosado con los de ella que no podía pensar bien. Trató de controlarse regresando a su asiento en el pequeño sillón de la habitación, pero no pudo, no podía dejar de pensar en ello y era más que obvio que ese calor en su cara era un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Pero que…?- trató de explicarlo con la lógica, pero no habían palabras ni imágenes para representarlo, solo tal vez, un paraíso soleado…

-¿Quién eres tu?...- se acercó nuevamente a Hinata… No sabía si besarla de nuevo y más profundamente hasta llegar a su boca o salirse de la habitación. Así que atraído de nuevo por aquella extraña sensación repitió su crimen apoderándose sin su consentimiento de los labios de la joven…

A final de cuentas, nadie sse iba a enterar de ello...

Casi como un secreto resguardado solo por el.

*8*8*8*

En una lujosa mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, una hermosa mujer de cabello azul recogido con una peineta con una rosa, al parecer de origami, jugaba con su pequeño hijo de a penas dos años recién cumplidos.

Tenía el cabello naranja rojizo y los ojos azules de su madre, de seguro cuando creciera sería tratado diferente por lucir como un gaejin, pero eso no le preocupaba mucho a su madre, ya que sabía que cuando tuviera la edad suficiente, antes de entrar a la escuela, su padre ya estaría enseñándole artes marciales para romperle la cara a cualquiera que lo ofendiera o tratara de hacer sentir menos.

En ese camino aquel niño podía convertirse en un matón en su escuela en poco tiempo, pero teniendo de madre a aquella mujer noble y segura de si misma, le mostraría el camino correcto en la vida ya fuere que quisiere seguir a su padre en su negocio y profesión o hacer su propio camino solo lejos del bajo mundo de la mafia…

-Konan-sama- habló una chica de la servidumbre entrando a la estancia y haciendo una reverencia. El pequeño niño de la peli azul estaba en sus piernas jugando tiernamente con una gruya de origami que su madre había hecho exclusivamente para el.

-Dígame- volteó a ver a la chica.

-El baño ya esta listo para Yahiko-sama, ¿Quiere que lo bañe yo?- preguntó con una sonrisa, el pequeño era un angelito.

-Gracias, pero no tiene que, lo hare yo misma- respondió sonriendo, no le gustaba tratar a nadie de mal modo y el respeto para ella era un código de honor.

-Oh, entiendo. Me retiro señora- se reverencio.

-Si, adelante- dijo ella mientras volteaba a ver a su hijo como seguía viendo y jugando divertido y también con curiosidad la gruya que había hecho su madre para el -¿Es linda verdad?- sonreía Konan con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos único. Su vida era perfecta y apacible a pesar de que su esposo fuere un importante miembro de la mafia en Japón. Una "cabeza de familia" si estuviera en oriente, estilo la Cosa Nostra.

No obstante, como es común con las familias de los mafiosos, su vida estaba llena de lujos y riquezas mientras que el hombre perteneciente a la mafia se encarga de los asuntos del negocio y las barbaridades que cometen. Aunque Konan, a pesar de tener ahora una familia, había comenzado desde cero con una carrera peligrosa en ese mundo siendo mujer, pero que supo sobresalir bastante al grado de ser vitalicia por su intelecto con las finanzas y su sutil manera de matar. Probablemente ese fue uno de los principales factores que hicieron que Pein y Konan se enamoraran. Proviniendo de la misma zona geográfica y conociendo tanto el uno del otro al tratarse desde niños y reencontrarse como adultos… fue tanta la atracción que surgió entre ellos que después de un tiempo decidieron unir sus vidas para siempre…

...y tuvieron un hijo…

Una pequeña risa por parte de su hijo la hizo despertar de su ensimismamiento al contemplar el juego de su pequeño con aquella pieza de origami, tratándola tan delicadamente que parecía que fuere una pieza de cristal. Maduro para su corta edad.

-Tanoshi…- dejó escapar de su garganta con un tono infantil tierno para su edad.

-¿Tanoshi? ¿Qué es tan divertido?- le puso mayor atención rosando con su nariz la de su hijo.

-La canción…- señalo hacia un mueble donde un teléfono de contacto estaba sonando. Konan lo reconoció, era uno de tantos teléfonos de su marido.

-Ven aquí- lo tomó entre sus brazos maternalmente mientras iba a aquel librero y respondía por el. Siendo su esposa y siendo considerada como un importante miembro de Akatsuki, una de las cabecillas, podía hacer cualquier "transacción" para la cual estuvieran llamando a Pein.

-¿Diga?- respondió con una mano mientras en la otra sostenía a su hijo que no paraba de jugar con la gruya, solo que esta vez, aprovechando que lo estaba cargando su madre, jugueteaba con ella como si volara, pero más parecido a un avión que a un ave.

_-¿Konan?-_

-Oh, vaya, Deidara, que milagro!- saludo ella -¿Qué ha pasado por tu vida?-

-_Nada nuevo me temo… bueno, las cosas han estado aburridas, Sasori no me ha dejado explotar casi nada ¿Cuando me van a tratar a su nivel?, ya dejo de ser mi maestro…-_

-Esto te va a doler, pero necesitas madurar más-

_-¿Qué? ¿Tu también me vas a decir esas cosas?, Rayos, por que te lo mencione?-_ se quejaba.

-Bueno, regresando a lo de labor ¿buscas a Pein no?-

-_Si, ¿puedes comunicarme con el?-_

-Me encantaría, pero olvido el móvil, y no esta en casa ¿Por qué?-

-_No, nada, no es importante-_

-Deidara, te quedaras para siempre como subordinado de Sasori si no me tratas igual que Pein. El que seamos esposos no significan que sea menos- se enojó por el trato.

-_Bueno, es que es complicado, es acerca de una chica…-_

-Oh por favor, si vas a preguntarle como ligar…- saltó una vena en su rosto y en su mano.

_-¡Espera!, no me refiero a eso, en dado caso ese es Sasori con esta chica, es que no paró hasta que la tuvimos en nuestro poder…-_

-Explica esa parte de "la tuvimos en nuestro poder", y si tiene otro significado aparte del literal es mejor que cuelgues antes de que jure matarte-

_-No, es que dice que es primordial para la organización pero yo no se… si lo sea…-_ se recargó en el teléfono de monedas desde el que estaba hablando en el hospital.

-¿Primordial? ¿Quién es?-

-_Se que es de una familia importante pero no es para tanto, cada vez que Sasori la ve se pone raro, es más de cómo si la estuviera imaginando desnuda, casi como si quisiera leer su alma… Ya sabes que el no es lujurioso, pero últimamente…_

-¡Deidara! ¡Tan solo dime el nombre!- terminó desesperándose.

_-Bueno, ya-_ se separo del auricular ante el grito de Konan _–Se llama Hinata Hyuuga…-_ respondió.

-¿Qué? ¿Hinata? ¿Dijiste Hinata?- repitió sorprendida.

-Mira mami- señalaba su hijo mientras seguía haciendo volar su gruya…

_-Si ¿porque?-_

-Esa es la heredera primogénita de Hiashi Hyuuga-

_-¡¿Qué?!-_

-Pero que bueno eres recordando nombres…-

-_Solo recuerdo lo que me interesa, no sabía que ella fuera tan importante!-_ Se quejo tratando de modular su voz para no ser observado por la gente, pero la verdad, a las personas que estaban ahí les daba tanto temor lo que se rumoraba de que el fuere un Akatsuki que solo unos cuantos valientes y curiosos le veían y notaban.

-A ver Deidara, dime exactamente, con tranquilidad, que es lo que hicieron con la chica de acuerdo?-

-_Nada, bueno, no aún, Sasori insistió en seguirla con la motocicleta y ocurrió un accidente, así que tuvimos que traerla a nuestro hospital-_

-Estan ahora con ella?-

-_Sasori la esta cuidando, yo quise llamar a Pein para preguntarle quien era pero… creo que gracias a que contestaste tu me salvaste de la ira de tu esposo…-_

-Si bueno, creo que si quieres salvarte por completo debes decírselo tu mismo- bajó a su hijo delicadamente para que siguiera jugando –Regresara después de las seis-

_-¿En serio?-_

-Claro, sería bueno que le dieras las buenas nuevas tu mismo, tal vez si se lo dices personalmente incluso te ponga al nivel de Sasori- terminó por convencerlo -Tengo que irme. Te llamo luego. Adiós- colgó.

Deidara también colgó con miles de preguntas en mente, cuando se enteró de que era una Hyuuga creyó que era una chica de una de las ramas inferiores más no la primogénita hija de Hiashi. Caminó ya con la cabeza más clara y los pensamientos frios, más serio, de regreso a la habitación.

Cuando llegó se encontró con Sasori mirando por la ventana tan ido que ni siquiera respondía a las palabras que trataba de decirle sobre lo de Konan, simplemente no estaba ahí.

.

El destino de Hinata aun estaba escribiendose lentamente, con letras doradas, con tinta negra y profunda como la noche y, aveces, con su propia sangre... pero por el momento solo era ajena...

...la sangre de un hermoso recuerdo del pasado que representaba amor y desilución...

Aún faltaba tiempo para comenzar ella a sufrir. Solo necesitaba regresar en si y percatarse de que su pesadilla era mejor que el mundo real.

*8*8*8*

Cuando Naruto llegó a la Mansión Hyuuga Neji estaba en la entrada de la casa esperando por el. Ni si quiera Sasuke pudo hacer algo ya que el castaño se lanzó a el tomándolo de la playera con brusquedad. No le dio tiempo a nada, ni siquiera de respirar...

-¡¿Dónde esta?! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!- lo amenazaba con frialdad, pero de Naruto no podía salir ningún sonido, su garganta se había cerrado –¡¡Responde!!-

-¡Neji, cálmate! No podemos decirte nada si no tratas de tranquilizarte…- logró separarlo Sasuke.

-¡No intervengas Uchiha!- le gritó Neji justo antes de atravesar su brazo en el cuello de Naruto haciéndole difícil respirar –Ahora vas a decirme DONDE, ESTA, mi PRIMA!!-

Haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande aparte de lo ya cansado que estaba, pudó hablar...

-Lo… logramos escapar de los yakuza…- se escuchaba el hilo de su voz a lo cual Neji paró su fuerza impactado por las palabras de Naruto.

-¿Qué…?-

-Pero... Akatsuki… Akatsuki la tiene…- se dejo caer al suelo al sentirse terrible por lo que acontecido y que acababa de decir.

-No…- se volteó el castaño con los ojos vidriosos dándole la espalda a la puerta y a Naruto –¡No, no puede ser posible!, ¡NO!-

.

Durante toda su vida una vez que su padre murió se encargó de proteger a sus primas al pasar a convertirse en su más querido pariente. Era amor fraternal. A Hiashi lo respetaba, a Hanabi la quería como a una hermanita, pero Hinata, con ella eran diferentes sus sentimientos por mucho. Sabía que estaba mal y solamente era un niño como para entender lo que era el amor.

Con su partida a América la extrañó, cuando regresó a Japón se le alegró el corazón de que la distancia fuera menor pero volviendo a verla después de tantos años en los que los dos crecieron, por fin, viéndola de nuevo, se declaró a si mismo impuro por pensar lo que no debía con respecto a ella.

Era una mujer hermosa, si, una mujer, por que ya no era una niña. Aún así ese destello de inocencia seguía en sus ojos deslumbrando a cualquiera lo suficientemente atento como para ver en su mirada los más profundos secretos de su alma…

Cuando se enteró de que ingresando a la que fue su preparatoria Uzumaki Naruto iba a ser el guía de su prima, decidió evitar que esto se diera lo más que pudo, pero fue inevitable, ya que los dos no solo fueron compañeros, fueron amigos, tan apegados el uno con el otro al mezclar sus sentimientos que lo que comenzara como un simple roce de corazones acabara sufriendo las altas y las bajas del amor súbitamente en tan poco tiempo. Hasta que se aclararon todas esas cortinas de humo que habían entre los dos para admitir sus sentimientos, admitir que se habían enamorado del otro.

Y de lo que comenzó como una simple amistad que no se veía tener mucho futuro, las cosas se fueron dando al grado de formar de ellos una pareja que podía mirar el horizonte con un futuro por delante tomados de las manos sin querer separarse del otro nunca…

.

…lamentablemente las cosas aún iba a ser muy duras para ellos…

.

Tendrían que enfrentar muchos obstáculos y dificultades futuras.

.

*8*8*8*

.

Cuando terminaron de suturar a Shikamaru y limpiarle la herida, salió de emergencias para ir a buscar a su novia lo más pronto posible. No quería dejarla sola en ese momento, pero cuando quizo ir con ella a la habitación donde estaba Gaara le impidieron el paso por no ser familiar...

Enojado y todo se sentó en la sala de espera aguardando por Temari, pero cuando ella por fin salió, no cabía en si por la tristeza. Estaba peor que una magdalena dando rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Temari!- trató de ir hacia ella, pero la rubia salió corriendo. Atrás de ella, el doctor traía una expresión de pena por la chica, pero siendo esa su profesión no podía hacer nada, las cosas eran así y más no podían hacer por Gaara…

-Doctor- se acercó a el -¿Qué sucedió con mi amigo? ¿Se recuperará?- preguntó algo angustiado por el aunque no fuere su amigo del todo, pues era el hermano de su novia.

Aquel hombre apenas unos cinco centímetros más alto que el suspiro antes de poder hablarle…

-Nosotros hemos hecho todo lo que se puede hacer… ahora solo resta rogar al cielo- aquella frase para Shikamaru podían significar muchas cosas, pero el doctor se apresuro a contestarle a las interrogantes de su pensamiento justo a tiempo –El, esta en estado de coma…-

* * *

Ok, soy mala y dramática, pero tenía que poner esto así. Pobre escuela de Konoha… en fin, ¿Quién le manda a tener entre sus filas estas clase alumnos no?

Si desean matarme por dejarle aquí hoy pueden hacerlo. (En la cara no) XD

Bueno, tratare de escribir el fin de semana si no tengo nada más importante que hacer (ruego por que así sea).

Gracias por sus reviews y cometarios. Gracias a los que me guardan en sus favoritos y dedican tiempo a leer mi historia.

Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, gracias.

VIXEN

P.D.: Espero verlos (leerlos) pronto!


	32. Las alas de un ángel

¿Soy una mala persona? Creo que dramática y hasta cruel pero me entrego completamente cuando escribo ^...^

De nuevo me disculpo por tardarme en publicar pero ni he podido dormir en esta primera semana de rigor. En la academia estamos al día con los trabajos pero aún no se como es mi maestra de una de las materias en las que no soy tan buena… Con mi otra escuela estoy enérgica y feliz, pero me deprimo mucho cuando me esfuerzo tanto y nada más de dicen "OK siguiente" TTwTT…

Cambiando de tema y yendo a lo de envergadura, los que están leyendo Naruto… OMG! ¿De verdad la mató Sasuke?, o por Dios, estoy muriéndome de la intriga! De verdad lo hizo?! AAH! Que cruel! Que tío!

* * *

De un momento a otro empezó a oír el eco de una voz llamando a alguien en un tono casi metálico, pero no era a ella. Había voces y sonidos lejanos que poco a poco comenzaron a hacerse más nítidos, estaba a unos pasos del barullo separada por paredes, y todo esto lo había notado en cuestión de segundos. Su cuerpo estaba pesado y adolorido, como si el aire a su alrededor estuviera aplastándola sin clemencia dificultándole hasta respirar. Una aguda punzada se disparaba de su costado y también sentía lo que iba siendo el inicio de una fuerte migraña. Aún así, con los párpados pesándole más de lo normal, abrió los ojos solo para volverlos a cerrar por la luz que le quemaba. Parpadeó varias veces y como pudo se llevo las manos a la cara, las palmas en sus sienes cerca de sus ojos como protegiéndolos, y los dedos en su cuero cabelludo sobándose en un intento de calmar el dolor. Su gesto era confuso y desorientado, su vista borrosa y débil, pero una vez que hubo acostumbrado sus bellos ojos perla a la luz de la habitación, desconoció el sitio por completo al grado de incluso asustarse. Esto no paso a más por que antes de empezar a preguntarse donde estaba cuando todos los recuerdos regresaron a ella como agua cristalina siendo vertida en un lago de oscuras y profundas aguas, vio frente a ella a uno de los hombres que la habían perseguido a ella y Gaara antes de chocar y perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio así como el conocimiento.

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

Sasori estaba solo en la habitación cuidando que despertara, la noche anterior no había señas de que fuere a regresar en si, así que quiso quedarse a su lado todo el tiempo. Deidara había salido a hacer un par de llamadas y a despejarse un poco en la calle saliendo en su motocicleta, así que los había dejado completamente solos a merced de la hostil situación que era tanto tensa como difusa.

Ella trató de gritar, pero por el sobresalto acabó ahogando su grito al convertirlo en un quejido de dolor llevándose ambas manos al costado doblada por aquella punzada repentina en lo que era un leve malestar aparentemente. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que aquel lugar en el que estaba era en efecto una habitación de hospital al ver la cama en la que estaba y los aparatos de a un lado. La impresión fue tal que trató de gritar de nuevo, pero se le había formado un nudo en la garganta y a penas si salió un sordo quejido de su boca.

**Capitulo 32:** Las alas de un ángel

-Procura no moverte tanto o no sanarás rápido- escucho que le decía una atractiva y enigmática voz con bondad y resentimiento mezclados. Por extraño que sonara y a su manera de ver las cosas, Hinata parecía no tenerle miedo, había algo en el que le hacía no temerle cuando en realidad había demasiadas razones para hacerlo. Era su forma, su silueta delineada con la luz y una aparente sensibilidad que no supo definir en ese momento, por lo menos no hasta que estuvieran cara a cara, lo que la hizo sentirse tranquila por unos segundos.

Apartando la vista de la ventana por fin se dignó a voltear a verla. Estaba semisentada con el cuerpo hacia delante. Se veía sufriendo por el dolor y a pesar de su gesto de malestar por fin podía ver sus ojos de nuevo topándose con esa extrañeza de la última vez.

En la carrera, cuando los hombre de Takeshi bajaron a Hinata del auto donde la tenían retenida vio bajar un ángel entre puras mortales al compararla con las demás. Nefasta y tratando de superar su miedo, sencilla y única, portadora de atributos tales que la harían envidia de muchas mujeres al estar tener armonía en su cuerpo y en sus facciones, ya que a pesar de tener unos ojos bastante peculiares la inocencia de su pensamiento proyectaba más que belleza, mostraba su alma al desnudo con una sola mirada.

Sabía quien era, supo reconocerla y de inmediato asumió que era la importante y valiosa heredera Hyuuga hija de Hiashi. Su superior Pein hablaba a veces de ella y en algunas ocasiones la vio en fotografías junto a su padre en alguna reunión o fiesta, pero eran tan pocas que las podía contar con una sola mano; al parecer, Hiashi la sentía más como un estorbo que como una acompañante y por eso se llevaba a su sobrino con el, muchos jurarían por esto que el dirigente de los Bancos Byakugan pondría a Neji al mando de los negocio familiar pero sorpresivamente no eran esas sus intenciones, desde que el líder de Akatsuki puso como objetivo la empresa de los Hyuuga no había necesidad de chantajear a Hiashi, el fue con ellos por ayuda al ser amenazado por Otogakure y se la brindaron, así que sería el tiempo el que decidiera las cosas en el futuro. Pero por el momento no tenían que interactuar con Hinata, no era necesario. Desafortunadamente los giros de la vida los puso en ese sitio en el que ella podía acabar en las garras de los yakuza y entrarían en terribles y delicadas en gravedad negociaciones por la seguridad de la joven, por eso la rescataron.

Desde un principio Sasori dedujo los planes de Tarou al ser la burla del bajo mundo por sus derrotas pasadas contra aquel chico de nombre Naruto, y Hinata solamente era novia del chico equivocado pues acabó en esas circunstancias en las que el más astuto trató de robarla, y Akatsuki tuvo que involucrarse. Sasori solo quería mirar , más no intervenir, pero ante las intenciones del yakuza se vio obligado a actuar. Básicamente Akatsuki había salvado a Hinata, pero ¿Quién la salvaría a ella de ellos si Hiashi no sabía nada aún?

.

Una vez sus miradas se encontraron el no pudo apartarla de la de ella. Era como un ratoncito asustado, estaba asustada pero también podía ver en ella un halo de orgullo, como si no fuere a ceder a sus órdenes, eso era distinto, una rehén controversial entre un lado positivo y realista y otro orgulloso lleno de esperanzas, pero no se veía decidirse por alguno, simplemente estaba inmóvil. Cuando bajó la vista pudo ver que estaba mirando su dolido costado, debajo de la bata de hospital estaba vendada, se había roto dos costillas y parecía tratar de aguantar el dolor con ciertas intenciones de medir si era capaz de correr para escapar de ahi, pero al mismo tiempo lo pensaba dos veces antes de hacerse a la idea no poder lograrlo y acabar en peores condiciones. Era tímida y eficiente pero también realista. Nunca había tenido que librar esa clase de situaciones y ahora estaba más que asustada, aunque lo estuviera ocultando y se preocupara al mismo tiempo de lo demás.

Sus pulmones parecían haber sufrido una paliza de ese lado, con cada respiración el aire la mataba un poco con el dolor pero era mínimamente soportable sino se movía, tenía que cambiar de posición y recostarse de nuevo para que parara un poco pero no lo hacía, no quería mirar a Sasori de nuevo, pero fue justo el quien se acercó a ella.

Su sombra la hizo alzar la vista e inconscientemente lo miró a los ojos. Era un hombre alto y no se negaba su atractivo, tenía rasgos dulces y suaves, casi infantiles, pero su cuerpo daba a denotar su virilidad. Aquellos ojos miel eran tan profundos, incluso dulces al tener una expresión serena, pero la chaqueta negra que estaba usando con la nube roja de Akatsuki no le ayudaba en nada para tratar de calmarse, lo disimulaba pero estaba a morir, no sabía que iba a ser de ella. Fue entonces que el volvió a hablar sujetándola de los hombros para devolverla a la almohada y que se apoyara para que no le molestaran tanto sus heridas. Era un gesto noble.

-Trata de descansar- se mostró pacífico, eso desconcertó más a Hinata, pues parecía comprensivo, así que de inmediato le preguntó todo lo que su confundida memoria tenía perdido y la mantenía tan desorientada, pero con una ingenua suavidad.

-¿Dónde estoy?- ella por supuesto, se refería a qué hospital era, y obviamente Sasori no podía decirle eso.

-Lejos de los yakuza- respondió serio.

-¡Gaara!- gritó después paranóica -¿El esta bien? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Le pasó algo?- comenzó a interrogarlo con todas sus preocupaciones, con temor pero positiva de cierto modo, pues nunca se refirió a el con desplantes sobre su muerte o algo parecido. Tal vez esto molestó a Sasori por un momento fugaz al percibir su angustia en su gesto y en su voz, casi celoso.

-Eres la única que nos interesa- la tomo por el cabello obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos con la furia a punto de dejarla salir por lo que había dicho. Hinata estaba a punto de decir algo, pero su ceño fruncido con tanto odio proyectado en lo que se había transformado de un rostro infantil y dulce a uno poéticamente vengativo y cruel no dijo más. Con su sola mirada sintió instintivamente la necesidad de callar, casi como si el silencio lo parara y fuere a alejarlo de ella –Deja de preguntar por el- la soltó bruscamente dejando a su corazón disparado y latiendo como loco por lo que acaba de hacer, el propio aparato que medía y proyectaba su ritmo cardiaco en la pantalla la delataba, tal vez eso satisfizo al pelirrojo pero en realidad, fue la mirada de asombro y miedo de Hinata lo que lo detuvo. Una expresión de terror combinada con aceptación, resignada a lo que fuere a hacerle, casi como si estuviere acostumbrada a ello. Era más que obvio que no tenía una vida fácil y había pasado por muchas cosas desagradables pero no provocadas por sus amigos o su mismo novio, era su padre. Era el más claro ejemplo de farol en la calle oscuridad en casa; podía lucir como una chica común, bonita e inteligente, venía de una familia multimillonaria pero actuaba como alguien normal sin sentirse mejor que nadie, por el contrario, sino fuere por sus amigos y compañeros sería sumamente retraída, aunque sí, ocupaba un lugar muy importante el la vida de los que la rodeaban y hasta protegían.

Esa falta de atención de Hiashi hacia ella le recordó a sus padres, el era tan invisible para ellos y su deseo de atención lo llevó al camino de la oscuridad al mantenerlos para siempre como un recuerdo, algo material y eterno con la imagen que el quería tener de ellos, procurándolo, amándolo, permaneciendo a su lado a pesar de haber muerto por las manos de su propio hijo a temprana edad. Hinata en cambio había perdido a su madre y ganado una hermana con la que apenas si se hablaban a pesar de sentirse unidas en sangre; ella era muy distinta a el, no tenía deseos de llamar a atención de su progenitor, si fuera por ella hubiera preferido nacer en otra familia pero ese era el lugar que le había dictado el destino y del cual no pudo escapar, solo afrontar, y no con la frente alta sino con la mirada baja siempre ante su padre y sus órdenes.

Y a pesar de todo no había odio en ella ni resentimiento, solo silencio, debilidad y el eco de su llanto muy cerca de su alma rota en ese aspecto. Pero aún seguía sonriendo, sonriendo por que era feliz, por difícil que fuere soportar a su padre al terminar la escuela era libre de marcharse y ya lo tenía planeado, huir con el amor de su vida a quien no hacía mucho había conocido, pero parecían conocerse de toda una vida una vez abrieron sus corazones, eso era lo irritante.

Sasori la vio llorar por Gaara, vio su preocupación y un amor que no fue capaz de descifrar que era, solo lo tomó como traición. No creía que pudiera ser tan fácil. Creyó poder hacer de ella lo que no logró hacer en el pasado con otra persona y en circunstancias parecidas, pero seguía dudando de hacerlo…

¿Realmente quería controlarla a su antojo?... ¿Podría hacerlo?

Sabía que cuando notó su mirada de miedo y resinación que lo sorprendió tanto, sus ganas de callarla con un beso se había esfumado. No quería hacerlo si ella no accedía y quería hacerlo, su objetivo ahora era obligarla a cambiar al grado de manipularla y volverse vital en su vida, volverla su sierva y esclava, su fiel amante y seguidora, esa fue la impresión que recibió al verla abrazar a Gaara en su huida con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba convencido de que ella amaba a dos personas, pero no era así, lo estaba malinterpretando todo, y lo peor, haciendo planes. Tenía que actuar, hacerla cambiar desde ese momento ya que tenía muy poco tiempo. Pero seguía en pugna en su interior entre hacerlo o no, seguía pensando en ese beso que le robo y en la sensación que le produjo, pudor, era tan extraño y ajeno a el que no sabía como reaccionar por ello, quizá esa era la razón del por que quererla para el, el que muchos la quisieran. Ella simplemente estaba atrapada.

Y atrapada y todo lloro quedo dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas imaginando el futuro con una profunda pena, triste al saber de antemano que se hallaba sin salida.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? ¿Dónde estaba Naruto? ¿Le había pasado algo? Y Gaara, ¿habría sobrevivido también?

¿Cómo es que el mundo se volvió tan oscuro y desolador para ella?

.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar normal así cada segundo fuera de miedo y depresión para ella, no se iba a apiadar deteniéndose o apresurando el paso. Era como el petirrojo en una jaula, tan triste y abatido que había perdido las ganas de cantar gracias a su soledad encerrado en su fría y desoladora prisión.

Salvo algunos confusos y fugaces instantes.

*8*8*8*

Durante una caminata al centro comercial Karin iba pensando en los rumores que había en la escuela y en lo que la estaba afectando ello siendo que según ella no debería ser así. Tal vez Hinata no era su mejor amiga, de hecho detestaba esas amigas suyas Sakura e Ino, tal vez no a Temari al no conocerla, pero odiaba con todas sus fuerzas los comentarios y opiniones de las otras dos que hacían sobre ella tan despóticos sin siquiera conocerla. Solo abrían la boca para insultarla, todas excepto Hinata, de hecho se podía decir que si era su amiga pues la ayudó en una situación muy delicada y fuerte en el pasado con un supuesto embarazo, pero esto, un secuestro, era desastroso. Podía no ser su amiga, pero era su compañera y también la de Suigestu, ambos estaban en el equipo de nado y el era un gran clavadista, y Hinata, era una gran chica, debía reconocerlo.

Las circunstancias habían sido de lo más extraño, habían muchas versiones, desde las más tontas como la que Naruto la había apostado por dinero hasta las más crueles, aunque la verdad, de hecho, si era cruel y aberrante.

El que Naruto hubiera corrido de nuevo le pegó mucho a la escuela, sabían que el había aprendido a conducir desde casi niño y era un corredor muy bueno y entusiasta, pero tras el enfriamiento de sus amigos en esta actividad el había acabado dejándolo también al meterse en más problemas de los que podía llevar sobre sus hombros, sobretodo tras destrozar el auto de su padrino.

El detalle de la mafia en el encuentro no se guardó, y habían llegado a la conclusión de que Hinata, al haber estado ahí, había sido secuestrada por que la reconocieron. No se puede olvidar el rostro de la heredera de semejante imperio como el de su familia tan fácil, así que la mayoría de la escuela culpaba a Naruto de lo ocurrido, pues escapó de la policía el también, y lo que era peor, el también se culpaba a si mismo de todo.

Ante esto, llegándoles a hurtadillas los rumores, las autoridades de la escuela, incluso la misma Tsunade al ser informada por Chizune, trataron de intervenir para informar a la policía, pero la familia Hyuuga, más precisamente Hiashi, había pedido no hacerlo para evitar que los medios de comunicación se enteraran de ello. Todos se desconcertaron por esto, era inhumano el que no mostrara la más leve preocupación por su hija, pero por mucho que odiaran tener que hacerlo tuvieron que obedecerle, no les quedaba más que hacer. Eso irritaba a Karin en extremo, ¿Cómo podían dejarlo a un lado? resultaba brutal. Pero después se puso a pensar, si ella estaba así ¿Cómo estarían pasándola sus amigos por esa situación? ¿Cómo estaría tomándolo Naruto?

-Es casi como si su vida se hubiere acabado…- murmuró bajo descendiendo en las escaleras eléctricas con bolsas de todo tipo en cada mano por las compras que acaba de hacer. Era fin de semana y estaba algo estresada, y cuando algo la ponía así, compraba. Misteriosamente no sirvió de nada, no paraba de pensar en Naruto y Hinata con cada pareja que veía, en la boutique se probó un vestido violeta que de inmediato le recordó a Hinata al ser ese un color muy presente en su ropa, trató de despejarse en la zapatería y vio unas sandalias muy parecidas a unas que uso Hinata en un bello día soleado, incluso quiso probar comprando un traje de baño nuevo y se quedó minutos observando uno negro en exhibición que era idéntico al que había usado Hinata la primera vez que saltó recién llegada a la escuela. No le quedaba menor duda, se sentía mal por ella, pero eso no fue lo peor, al pasar por una joyería vio dos perlas de gran tamaño sobre un cojín del otro lado del mostrador brillando tan intensamente que parecía que tenían vida propia. Eso la derrumbó, había ido ahí para desestresarse y despejarse un poco y ahora quería salir corriendo, así que tomo rumbo a la salida bajando al primer piso para poder pedir un taxi y regresar a casa. No soportaría estar más tiempo en ese sitio.

Entonces, doblando a la derecha para dirigirse a las puertas de cristal de la entrada, chocó con alguien y terminó tirando sus lentes al caerse. Fue casi como un golpe con el destino…

-Lo siento, no te vi- escuchó venir de quien había chocado. Su voz le pareció familiar, ya la había oído antes, pero, ¿en donde?

La pelirroja se puso los lentes una vez que de pie al tomar la mano que la otra chica le ofreció para ayudarle a levantarse. Esa cara, ese cabello, no había duda, era ella.

-¿Shion?- se sorprendió mucho Karin de verla -¿En verdad eres tu?-

.

Habían pasado unos meses desde lo ocurrido en el Valle de la Montaña Aoi en donde Naruto y Hinata fueron el centro de atención al pasar tantas cosas entre ellos, complementando aparte con el rumor sobre una apuesta entre maestros sobre lo que iba a pasar en ese viaje y en verdad pasó. Incluso Karin había sido uno de tantas que le mandaron una pícara mirada a la pareja por saber lo que habían hecho toda la noche y reía por el sonrojo de ambos. Tenían la impresión de que todos los del viaje creían que Naruto era un pervertido y Hinata lo consecuentaba en ello. Lo cierto era que mientras todos se ocupaban de hablar sobre ello y lo lindo, heroico y erótico que era, no se había hablado tanto de Shion al considerarla un cero a la izquierda por lo que hizo, pues había sospechas ya que esa era la razón de por que Neji miraba a Naruto con tanto odio en los ojos por un tiempo.

Al iniciar el semestre Shion estaba nuevamente en otro salón, pero no se quedó, paso un mes y dejo de ir, la mayoría creyó que se había transferido a otra escuela, pero no había sido así…

-Creí que te habías dado de baja en Konoha- dejó su café en la mesa nuevamente después de beber un poco, las dos habían terminado en una cafetería al no saber que más hacer cuando se toparon. Y habían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar.

-No, en realidad me gradué antes- respondió sin malicia y desviando la mirada. Karin había gritado impresionada por lo que había dicho.

-¡¿Que?!- ella con muchos esfuerzos sostenía el promedio de ocho que debía tener para permanecer en el equipo de clavados y el de nado, y Shion venía hablándole de un mundo arriba de ella que sentía no poder llegar a ver… -¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-Presenté exámenes a título. Nos habían dado el programa desde un principio, así que busque los temas y pedí hacer el examen para pasar y lo logré, tal vez no es el promedio que yo hubiera querido, pero nueve punto cinco no esta mal para graduarme de preparatoria ¿no crees?- sonrió, Karin sentía que se caía de la silla al estar hablando con tanta naturalidad, pero se detuvo al recordar lo que no le gustaba de todo aquello de lo que estaba siendo informada.

-Shion…- regresó a sentarse bien y tomo el café entre sus manos, de sus ojos solo podía ver el reflejo de sus anteojos, estaba seria y recta, un cambio muy drástico que desconcertó a la rubia por la seriedad que había adoptado su compañera.

-Si, ¿que pasa?- la miro con curiosidad, parecía quererle decir algo importante.

-Tu… no lo hiciste para escapar de Naruto ¿verdad?- levantó un poco la vista, Shion no era su amiga, pero como compañera y mujer se sentía solidaria con ella.

La pregunta no la sorprendió, no estaba preparada para ella pero tras haber pasado lo que pasó con el en la escuela era de esperarse.

–Yo, realmente creo que fue verlo rehacer su vida feliz con otra persona sin que le importara yo ni por un segundo- apretó con fuerza su café al recordarlo, la gélida mirada del rubio y después pasiva en el frio y desesperación que vivieron en la montaña cuando Hinata desapareció en el bosque regresó a su mente. Nunca la iba a olvidar. Era un estigma para recordarse momento a momento no amar demasiado y aprender a dejar ir lo que no es de uno.

_-Shion…-_ La vio sumirse en ella misma llena de recuerdos.

-Necesitaba cambiar de aires, salirme de la escuela y de su mirada llena de luz, creo que Hinata ha sido lo peor que le ha ocurrido en la vida a Naruto, después de todo ella no es celosa como yo lo fui con el- rio sarcástica, aún le dolía pero ya no como antes, ya estaba curándose del pasado, estar lejos le ayudaba bastante. Y ocultaba su tristeza en el cafe.

-No tienes ni idea- dejó salir Karin ya vencida por el pesar, toparse con ella ese día la hizo sentirse más mal de lo que ya estaba. Esa frase despertó a la rubia de su insimismamiento por el misterio que resguardaba.

-Karin…, ¿a que te refieres?- apoyó los brazos en la mesa.

-Shion… Hinata, ella…-sintió que su voz comenzaba a quebrársele.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre con Hinata?... ¿Ha herido a Naruto? ¿Es eso?- comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, si algo así hubiere pasado ella tendría una oportunidad, por más ínfima que fuere, de estar con el, a pesar de lo cruel que sonara. Pero por la expresión de Karin fría y triste, no parecía ser lo que ella pensaba.

-Hinata fue secuestrada Shion- confesó mirando al suelo un segundo antes de mirarla a ella. No era la clase de persona que le gustara andar de metida en todo siempre, tal vez un poco, pero lo que era ver destrozada a Shion tratando de rehacer su vida con los pedazos que aún quedaban de ella a causa de alguien que en ese momento corría peligro, la descontroló. A solo dos segundos de haberlo dicho quiso regresar el tiempo para borrar sus palabras y así nunca haberlas dicho, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. –Es una Hyuuga, fue hace una semana, creemos que fue Akatsuki pero no se ha dicho nada a la prensa ni a nadie por petición de su padre a la escuela- prosiguió con un dejo de culpa en su voz, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y para su mal esa tarde había resultado ser Shion la que la encontrara en esa situación. -Me siento culpable Shion, así me siento- se abrazó a si misma poniendo los codos en la mesa, empañando tanto sus lentes como sus ojos.

-Karin…-

-Lo que le hice hace tiempo, ella me disculpó, es una buena chica,… no se merece esto- llevó una mano a la cabeza, estaba empezando a dolerle por unas tremendas ganas que tenía de llorar –Y Naruto, es casi como si su vida hubiera perdido sentido, no sabe que más hacer, esta desesperado, perdido… da lástima verlo en ese estado…- sintió la excesiva humedad de sus ojos a punto de barrérsele por la cara.

En ese instante Shion volvió a sentirse como cuando le entregó la llave a Naruto para que fuere tras Hinata a buscarla en la montaña, con ansias de estar con el aunque solo fuere por una sola vez más, la última vez que podría hacerlo. No era su culpa esta vez lo que había pasado, el camino se veía despejado, pero con todo y eso decidió no hacer nada. No era correcto y no podía hacerlo, no si quería olvidarlo para siempre, así que solo cayó viendo a Karin tratando de recuperar las fuerzas.

Sabía que era una chica agresiva y malhumorada, sino fuere por Suigetsu hubiera estado completamente sola en la escuela por su carácter, pero Hinata, a pesar de hablarle a Ino y a Sakura, trataba a Karin como una igual y hasta era simpática con ella, así que la pelirroja la sentía como una amiga con la cual podía contar, pues eso era lo que era.

Pero ahora no habían indicios de si vivía o no, solo misterio y angustia. Y un destrozado Naruto autocompadeciéndose.

*8*8*8*

Cuando Neji habló por teléfono con Hiashi esperaba ver salir cuchillos del auricular directo a su corazón, pero fue todo lo contrario. Neji había dicho =Akatsuki= y eso había hecho que la conversación no diera a más, y en cima de tal despreocupación sin una pisca de interés por su hija, Hiashi cortó la comunicación sin tratar de calmar la angustia de su sobrino ni la de nadie más.

Neji estaba igual que Naruto y Sasuke, quiso que ellos no estuvieran presentes cuando hizo la llamada pero insistieron en quedarse por la incertidumbre y la preocupación desmedida que tenían por Hinata, así que los tres se quedaron frios al percatarse del despotismo de Hiashi. Neji quiso que la conversación fuera privada, pero en cuanto la cara del Hyuuga salió de sus estándares normales y reaccionó de una manera completamente distinta a lo que ellos estaban esperando, Sasuke activó el altavoz y tanto el como Naruto escucharon los nervios de acero que tenía el padre de Hinata.

Con un nudo en el estómago, quisieron hacer algo más, pero era más que claro que Hiashi debía estar aliado con Akatsuki para actuar de esa forma, pues si hubiera estado aliado con otra mafia hubiera actuado distinto. Así que las cosas tuvieron que soltarlas y dejar que pasaran, el lo iba a arreglar. Aunque Naruto no durmió ninguna noche salvo por el agotamiento e insistencia de sus amigos y más de Sasuke.

Sus calificaciones bajaron de golpe, y sus profesores así como todos en la escuela, comenzaron a preguntarse por ello en los primeros dos días, hasta que al tercero, al haber faltado tanto Hinata y observando la mente perdida de Neji en la universidad, tuvieron que enterarse por boca de Sakura lo que había ocurrido, así que incluso ellos pidieron al cielo por su bienestar.

Aún así Iruka tuvo que hablar con Naruto, ya que estaba arruinando sus estudios al dejarlos a un lado debido a su angustia por Hinata. Las ojeras que tenía junto con los huecos que se habían marcado en su cara al no comer bien, o más bien, casi nada, lo hacían ver como un cadáver andante buscando su alma por la calle y en las propias intalaciones. Y es que así estaba, muerto por dentro sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera las circunstancias de su novia en todo momento.

Los profesores, sino lo corrían al no poner ningún empeño ni atención a sus clases, terminaban siendo testigos de cómo frente a su cara, con todo el descaro del mundo, tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba sin decir ni media palabra, simplemente les daba la vuelta. Solo hasta que Chizune los mando llamar a todos, enterada de la situación, les explicó lo que ocurría. Algunos se portaron más benevolentes con el, ya que al ser una de las escuelas más importantes de todo Japón y con alumnos de todas clases, de alta alcurnia así como importancia, se podía llegar a pasar por esas cosas. Así que todos se compadecieron de el y hasta sintieron lastima. Todos excepto Asuma.

-Lo siento mucho por Naruto y realmente me apena la situación de Hinata pero, cuando ella regrese se necesitara más que solo sus tutorías con el para salvarlo de tener que repetir el semestre. Alguien tiene que hacerlo ver las cosas, si se puso así por ella que se de cuenta también que acabaría autoalejándose de Hinata si no termina bien el año- explicó, a lo cual muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con el a pesar de sonar estricto, pues tenía la razón. Además, había sido optimista al haber mencionado el que Hinata regresaría.

Al lado de el, Iruka, habiéndose sentido mal por lo que había escuchado con respecto a Naruto, convirtió sus manos en puños al escucharlo. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería que Naruto fuera entrado en razón con dureza y hasta agresividad pues solo lograría hacerlo caer más en el abismo al que se había arrojado por voluntad propia, así que se ofreció a hablar con el antes que nadie.

-¿Estas seguro Iruka?- preguntó Chizune seria, Tsunade era amiga muy cercana del padrino de Naruto, se podía decir que la quería también a ella y podría hablar con el también en su lugar.

-No. Yo hablaré con el- repitió.

-Déjalo Chizune- interrumpió un enmascarado detrás de ellos.

-Kakashi…-

-Iruka ha sido el que más a apoyado a Naruto desde que entró a Konoha Gakuen, no podemos negar el que ha sabido dirigirlo bien, es el más apto para hacer entrar a Naruto en razón antes de que siga pasando el tiempo.

Chizune, al escucharlo junto con los demás, estuvo de acuerdo. Así que esa misma tarde Iruka Umino interceptaría al Uzumaki para platicar con el aunque el rubio se negara. Era necesario.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en el techo del edificio donde se encontraba su salón viendo hacia el cielo como si en pudiera encontrar todas las respuestas que estuviere buscando. Tenía muchas esperanzas, pero la frialdad que había mostrado al cerrarse tanto hacían que la mayoría lo vieran como un caso perdido.

-Naruto- escuchó que lo llamaban, la voz era de su maestro y amigo Iruka sensei. Sabía que en ese hombre podría confiar hasta su vida propia, pero en esos momentos no quería escuchar nada ni a nadie, así que no respondió.

Viéndo que ni siquiera volteaba a verlo, Iruka se acercó a el cerrando la puerta tras de si a su paso. Si bien el ánimo de Naruto siempre irradiaba optimismo como si del sol se tratase, ese día su cabello iluminado brillaba materialmente, completamente falto de espíritu y vida en su ser.

.

Se sentó a su lado en el piso, Naruto estaba renuente a hablar, así que volvió a tomar la palabra sin ser tan distante y tampoco tan directo.

-Se que es difícil ahora Naruto, pero las cosas van a mejorar, solo tienes que respirar profundo para poder soportarlo…-

-Iruka sensei- por fin respondió –En estos momentos solo quiero estar solo…- trató de hacer que se fuera, en verdad esperaba que así lo hiciera, pero su maestro se quedó ahí, mirándolo durante un rato sin decir nada hasta, mirándolo el anhelo de su alma extraviada en su camino al haber caído la noche sin luna ni estrellas, solo penumbra, frío y soledad.

-La vida es injusta ¿no lo crees?- dejo escapar de sus labios con un tono amable y fijo, como una liviana ráfaga de aire que podía mover las copas de los árboles y tirar algunas hojas no bien sujetas al árbol –Primero te dio a Hinata y ahora te la quita… es cruel ¿verdad?-

-Por favor sensei, ahora no quiero hablar- respondió tratando de deshacerse de su maestro nuevamente, era una persona a la que el apreciaba y respetaba mucho pero no quería que volvieran a recordarle su pena con tanta felicidad. No sabían por lo que estaba pasando.

Pero al mismo tiempo estaba siendo egoísta, no era el único que la amaba, también estaban sus amigos y su familia.

Iruka volvió a observarlo detenidamente, era claro que sus palabras estaban teniendo una reacción en el que aún no podía definir a simple vista, no podía leer su alma al estar tan complicada y tensa en esos momentos, podía reaccionar de muchas formas, pero aún así no se rindió.

-Se que duele Naruto, a todos nos duele el que no este con nosotros pero no dejes que te consuma de tal forma-

-¡Usted no sabe como me siento!- volteó ya iracundo con los ojos empapados de lágrimas a punto de salir. Estaba molesto, y por tal motivo había terminado hablando con su enojo en vez de la cabeza. Se había puesto de pie y a sus costados llevaba sus puños apretados, hasta parecía que el sol acompañaba su ser.

El profesor también se puso de pie, tranquilo, sabía que no era fácil pero tenía que decírselo, tenía que hacer que se desahogara, hacerlo ver las cosas de mejor modo.

-Yo también he perdido a quienes quiero, se lo que es el sufrimiento y la tristeza que conlleva, y también las formas en que lo ocultamos, en que nos refugiamos, pero esto Naruto, esto no puede matarte como lo ha estado haciendo y tu lo has estado permitiendo…-

-¡Basta!-

-Te comportas como si ya no hubiera salida, como si todo se hubiera acabado…-

-¡No más! ¡Deténgase!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un fallido intento por callar las palabras de su maestro, pero le era inútil, así que las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar.

-¿Qué hay con tu vida, lo que quieres hacer de ella? Lo descuidaras del modo en el que te despreocupaba antes? ¿Dejaras que todo se pierda solo por un momento de debilidad ahora que la vida te esta haciendo sufrir de esta forma? ¿Aún cuando fue Hinata la que te ayudó a superarte?-

-¡Ya! ¡Pare! ¡No hable!- trataba de hallar silencio pero no servía nada, su llanto le quemaba en la cara al igual que las palabras de Iruka en su alma.

-Es casi como si… te hubieras dado por vencido, como si aceptaras de ante mano el que no regresara. Como si ya la hubieras perdido y no quedara nada más que hacer…-

-¡Yo la amo!- logró callarlo por fin lanzándose contra su maestro al sujetarlo por las solapas de la camisa en un desesperado intento por frenar su dolor –La amo demasiado como para perderla…- relajo su agarre bajando la mirada ante la mirada compasiva de su Iruka frente a el.

-Demuéstralo- lo abrazó golpeando su espalda con su palma para que se permitiera dejar salir todo lo que había retenido desde tanto tiempo y lo hería con tanta crudeza.

En esos momentos, seguro de que nadie más que el podría ver la muestra de sus sentimientos de impotencia, dejo lavar de su corazón toda la confusión y pena que se había acumulado para poder respirar de nuevo sin hundirse más en el pozo en el que el mismo se había lanzado. No iba a cambiar el hecho de que Hinata estaba extraviada presa en sucias y despiadadas manos, pero tenía que ser fuerte, fuerte por ella. Una vez regresara estaría tan rota que solo Naruto podría recuperarla antes de que le ocurriera la mismo a su fe.

Así que al día siguiente la clase pudo contar con la presencia de Naruto en el trabajo y el estudio, seguía sin hablar pero la penumbra llena de negatividad que lo acompañaba como su sombra estaba disminuida. Seguía serio y con la mirada perdida, pero ya no estaba muerto en vida, tan solo extremadamente preocupado.

Aunque el único pensamiento que reinaba en su mente era solo uno: El que Hinata regresaría…

*8*8*8*

-¿Por qué la sonrisa?- miró extrañado Shikamaru a su novia en la tarde después de salir del hospital, desde que había ocurrido el accidente Temari pasaba a ver a su hermano todas las tardes al pendiente de su estado, la mayoría de las veces se quedaba pero con el trabajo de la escuela pasaba poco tiempo con el, además de descuidar bastante su vida social.

-Esta reaccionando, hay muchas probabilidades de que pueda despertar- respondió tan feliz que se sentía melancólica, no era hora de celebrar pero le estaba haciendo, su mejor amiga estaba secuestrada y su hermano menor en estado de coma, y aún así ese pequeño momento de esperanza le estaba siendo muy grato.

-¿En serio?- se mostró positivo su novio, Temari se había vuelto su preocupación más necesaria en su vida, tal vez podía decir que tener novia era algo problemático y un factor de distracción, así como el hecho de que fuera tan hermosa y llamara la atención de los hombres, pero no podía negar sus sentimientos, y había llegado a amarla. Era maduro y sensato, pero al estar con Temari perdía la noción del tiempo…

-Si, es muy bueno- bajo la mirada con la sonrisa algo apagada después, pero solo en su torno por el espíritu de su dueña.

-¿Qué pasa?- la tomo de los hombros colocando sus manos en ellos, era más alto que ella por unos cuantos centímetros.

-Yo…- volteó a verlo a los ojos –No quiero emocionarme tanto por si… las cosas cambian para mal…- confesó abrazándolo con dolo.

-Tranquila- la abrazo también con fuerza antes de separarse y tomar sus manos entre las suyas para entrelazarlas –Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes- Temari sintió confianza a pesar de que sabía que Shikamaru lo decía solo para tranquilizarla, pues quien tenía el control sobre ello era solo el destino. Aún así se sintió mejor gracias a sus palabras.

-Salgamos a caminar un rato ¿si?-

-¿No te quedaras con el hoy?- se sorprendió el de coleta por su afirmación.

-Me preocupa mi hermano, y mucho, pero tampoco puedo descuidar a mi novio tanto- sonrió sincera mientras tomaba su mano y ambos se dirigían a la salida. No estaba tan bien como mostraba, era pacífica, solo necesitaba la tranquilidad del parque y la compañía de Shikamaru, por que solo entonces sabía que las cosas mejorarían…

*8*8*8*

Si tuviera una reputación que cuidar lo haría con lo que fuera. Ese era el pensamiento que de joven tenía, su padre le había dicho desde muy pequeño que en sus hombros residiría una carga enorme al ser el heredero de los Bancos Byakugan ya que el se convertiría en la máxima autoridad Hyuuga una vez le dejara su lugar, y aunque no quisiera que las cosas ocurrieran así, su hermano gemelo, quien a la vez era su mejor amigo en este mundo, fue su rival.

El mundo que lo rodeaba nunca había cuestionado su autoridad hasta que se enamoró, pues al ser una chica humilde llena de sueños e ilusiones nadie de su familia la aceptó. Cegado por amor, un sentimiento que nunca antes creyó que movería algo en el -y que por sus acciones en el presente es completamente irónico-, lo orilló a amenazar a su familia con rechazar su puesto como heredero del negocio familiar, con lo cual puso fin a cualquier disputa permitiéndole desposarse con quien amaba.

Lamentablemente todo lo que su esposa pudo haber sembrado en el perdió fuerza al estar obsesionada con el deporte que practicaba. Ya no solo era pasión, era obsesivo. Y eso la llevó al fin de sus días a una temprana edad.

Entonces se vio perdido y solo cuando su hermano se fue también. Su bien habían tenido sus peleas y Hizashi no pudo evitar lamparearse con la idea de ser el dirigente de la empresa Hyuuga si su hermano se iba, los dos seguían siendo amigos y camaradas.

El constante peligro con sus hijas y ahora su sobrino perseguidos por la mafia lo hizo tomar medidas drásticas. El no estaba libre del todo, mató al hombre que trató de secuestrar a su hija y eso lo había marcado de por vida, así que cuando esa deuda pendiente de la mafia cobró vigor cuando lo amenazaron, buscó ayuda, y quienes le brindaron su mano fueron los de Akatsuki.

Ahora, con un antiguo rival de negocios, de hecho el que controlaba su principal competencia, compartía asuntos mutuos en los que estaba involucrada su hija y el eterno éxito en la economía asiática al aliarse con la empresa rival que le hacía la vida imposible para pasar a convertirse en líderes mundiales.

Pero por el momento las cosas estaban serias y frías al enterarse Madara de lo que habían hecho sus hombres a sus espaldas que se molestó demasiado al enterarse de ellos. Aún así tenía a su favor que lo habían hecho para alejar a los yakuza de Hinata pero, perdía confianza con lo que a Hiashi se refería. Pero, por increíble que parezca, en realidad Hiashi se limitó a preguntar cuando la liberarían y no se dijo más del asunto, no hasta ese día, en el que los dos habían concebido una cita esa mañana para tratar ese mismo asunto, aunque en realidad, Hiashi simplemente no quería estar solo cuando la hora en que su hija fuera liberada llegara.

Reunidos ambos hombres en una de tantas salas de juntas de la empresa, Hiashi se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana el triste aspecto de las nubes al ser un día lluvioso mientras que Madara lo miraba sentado del otro lado, en plena oscuridad, con las manos cubriendo su rostro mientras que recargaba sus codos en la mesa mirando detenidamente a su socio. Le dio una disculpa formal que ni siquiera fue necesaria, definitivamente Hiashi tenía el corazón de piedra, por lo cual incluso estaba dudando de quererlo realmente fuera de su planes y su camino de apropiarse de los bancos Byakugan.

-Faltan cinco minutos- miró su reloj para después regresar su vista a la ventana.

-Ya lo sé- respondió seco –Lo que sigo sin comprender es por que quisiste que la retuvieran una semana y media, no se si ella ya sabe que la retuvo Akatsuki pero… será complicado explicarle que lo hiciste por su "seguridad"…-

-Ya deja de fingir Madara, a ti no se te da ser benevolente, así que deja esa actuación de bajo nivel a un lado- irrumpió a su socio sorprendiéndolo por sus palabras, sobre todo por que por fin volteó a verlo directamente a los ojos, ya que en su semblante podía ver su odio y fastidio –Sabes que ella es lo más importante que tengo en estos momentos debido a nuestros tratos, pero si no fuera por ello, tu estarías en completa disposición de querer chantajearme con ella para entregarte mi empresa al igual que los yakuza o cualquier otra mafia que quisiera llegar a mi o… vengarse…- colocó su vista en el suelo.

-Otogakure, tu peor enemigo en estos momentos- le habló el Uchiha –Me ha tomado por sorpresa lo que acabas de decir, ¿Tan poca confianza me tienes?- llegó a preguntar maliciosamente y recibió más odio por parte del Hyuuga con sus ojos de pistola –Sea como sea, no te recomiendo que me trates o hables de esa manera si soy tu socio vital en estos momentos. Con una llamada podría volver a tener la vida y seguridad de tu primogénita en mis manos…- dejó entre ver su maldad y deseo de poder con ese comentario, ya que tenía razón, era duelo de esa posibilidad a pesar de que Hinata ya estuviera pronta a ser liberada de sus captores.

Aún así Hiashi no era la clase de hombre a los que les gustara ser manipulados, así que giro las cosas a su favor para que los regresaran al inicio.

-¿Entonces querrías que tu sobrino menor, en el que más confías y al que si puedes manipular, se enterara de tu puesto como cabecilla de Akatsuki?- Madara se puso alerta, estaba punto de dejar caer algo tan peligroso como una daga perfectamente afilada –No suena mal cuando se que conoces tus razones para confiar en el como parte de tu grupo y seguidor, pero, ¿crees que reaccione de la misma manera si supiera el daño que estarías dispuesto a hacerle a Hinata incluso con solo quitarle la libertad si el la procura tanto?-

-No digas incoherencias Hiashi- trató de desviarlo.

-¿Estoy diciendo incoherencias Madara?- cruzo por su rostro una sonrisa que no quiso hacer visible. Sabía que desde que habían estado en América Sasuke se había visto muy interesado en Hinata así como cercano, lo cual creyeron que sería un problema, pero al parecer, las cosas estaban a favor de Hiashi al tener la manera de manipular a Madara con lo que el planeaba manipularlo a el.

-Tu hija se casara con Itachi, no con Sasuke-

-Pero a ti te interesa Sasuke más que su hermano mayor- habló casi cruel en los ojos. Sabía que hilos manejaba en ese juego de manipulación.

_-Maldito hijo de…-_ pensó Madara al verse envuelto en esa situación. De ser por su cuenta, el acabaría con Hiashi ese mismo día sino fuere por que sus negocios estaban de por medio, por lo cual tuvo que contenerse _–Debo admitir que logró sacar ventaja de donde parecía no haber más que duda y preocupación para el…- _miró con escrutinio la figura del Hyuuga aun distante _-…Interesante-_ regresó a cubrir su rostro con las manos para seguir viéndolo, quien al ver como reaccionó el Uchiha volvió a mirar por la ventana con los brazos cruzados en espera de que llegara el momento de volver a su casa para encontrarse con su hija.

*8*8*8*

Su cara era un poema, inexpresiva, confundida y temerosa. Su cerebro no acababa de asimilar lo que había ocurrido y se hallaba toda engarrotada por el suceso, era casi imposible que fuera real, le había robado todo el aliento y detenido su corazón con lo que había hecho. No podía creer que hubiera pasado.

-¿Por… por que lo hiciste?- preguntó toda asustada pero rígida después de todo, tenía los brazos en frente de su cuerpo con el instinto de querer protegerse, sus dedos cerca de las palmas, una mano arriba de la otra y una muy cerca de cara, cubriendo a la vista su barbilla. Casi como una niña regañada a punto de ser reprendida por su padre. Sasori solo miro el suelo del automóvil en silencio, no tenía ganas de responderle, ya que sabía que esa respuesta era solo entre su ser y el, nadie más.

Aún así volteó a verla, y con los brazos en esa forma, tan inocente y tierna por la incertidumbre de lo que acababa de hacer, se sintió de nuevo criminal. Le había robado un beso anteriormente, esta vez lo había hecho por pura necesidad de querer hacerlo, pero esta vez el que ella no hubiere hecho nada para detenerlo lo había tomado desprevenido así como a ella. Hinata se quedo quieta sin saber que hacer por que tenía miedo, no había otra razón, pero aunque Sasori lo notó necesitaba continuar con sus planes, así que al sentir la profunda necesidad de abrazarla lo hizo.

-A… alto- forcejeó con el hasta que la soltó, incluso se había dolido un poco de su costado. Habían pasado varios días desde que despertó en el hospital vigilada por esos sujetos de los que poco o nada conocía y ese mismo día, al término de la mañana, llegó Deidara con ropas de chica en una bolsa para ella y unos tenis, aparentemente todo nuevo. Ni siquiera avisaron al hospital que la iban a sacar, ella no sabía si ya la habían dado de alta, pero cuando bajaron al estacionamiento y la obligaron a subir a un coche rojo de cuatro puertas de vidrios polarizados so corazón se disparó. No sabía que iban a hacer ni a donde iban, pero no pudo evitar asumir que ese era el fin de su tortura como prisionera, eso hasta que se detuvieron en una calle que ella conocía y enfrente del edificio que ella frecuentaba casi todos los días y cuando menos se lo esperaba, Sasori la besó.

Deidara se había llevado la motocicleta de Sasori después la suya ese día. Había dejado que su compañero y su libre albedrío le indicaran hacer lo correcto. Cada día que pasaba veía como, a pesar de casi no hablar, había algo que los hacía mirarse consecutivamente durante varios minutos. Hinata tenía miedo, pero al estar sola con Sasori en la habitación el instinto de correr hacia la ventana desaparecía, casi como si el fuere alguien de confianza, no era de extrañarse, los dos parecían conectados de algún modo, pero desconocían cual. Por otro lado Sasori era todo un descarado mirándola directamente a los ojos cuando la descubría mirándolo, tal vez se sentía mal por haberle robado aquel beso, pero quería repetirlo de una forma distinta para hacerla caer en su red de seducción, con lo que no contaba era con el témpano de hielo que era la entrada al corazón de Hinata si ya había fuego en su interior por otra persona. Aún así estaba jugando un juego peligroso al mirar a Sasori de tal forma, ya que mientras que a ella solo le llamara la atención la bondad de algunos de sus actos, o por lo menos lo que parecio bondad, como defenderla de los comentarios de Deidara y hablarle claro de su situación sin mentirle y sin malas intenciones con ella, por lo menos lo que mostraba, ya que muy en su interior quería quitarle la ropa de un tajo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó más a la vida que a Sasori cuando la estaba abrazando.

-No lo se- respondió el, pero antes de poder hacer más presión en ella para acercarla a su cuerpo, ella se quejo de sus costillas y el la soltó.

Su mirada era extraña, confundida, no sabía como actuar al respecto, parecía que podía confiar en Sasori, pero… ¿podía? ¿Realmente podía?

Antes de poder hacer algo más el abrió la puerta de su lado pasando por encima de ella y le indico con la mano el que podía bajar.

-Eres libre ahora. No ser por cuanto tiempo, pero es hora de irte- dijo el con un tono serio en la voz, varonil pero dulce, extrañamente dulce y seductor en cierto grado.

-¿Te meterás en problemas si me dejas ir?- el no respondió. -¿Qué pasara con Deidara, el lo sabe?-

-Mejor no hagas preguntas, no tienes por que preocuparte por mi- la calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Pero…-

-Shhh… no digas más- le indico guardar silencio poniendo un dedo sobre sus propios labios antes de sujetar el rostro de Hinata para juntar sus frentes. El tenía los ojos cerrados, ella se sentía rara y con algo de recelo presente, pero por más raro que actuara Sasori parecía no intentar nada, así que de cierta forma le había tomado confianza. –No soy el indicado para explicártelo, cuando te lo diga quien debe decírtelo comprenderás muchas cosas, pero por el momento ten la certeza de que yakuza no estará sobre ti, de eso me encargare yo- se separó de ella, habían sentido la respiración del otro en su cara con la suave calidez del aire que expulsaban.

Algo consternada y con profundos anhelos de marcharse, Hinata lo miró por última vez antes de bajar del auto y caminar hacia la reja de aquel edificio, su escuela, Konoha Gakuen. La puerta se cerró y el auto arrancó, ella solo volteó a mirar como desaparecía por la calle entre otros autos en el tráfico de la avenida en la que desembocaba la calle. Tenía dudas, ¿verdaderamente era libre? ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Por qué alguien de Aktasuki la ayudaría y estaría dispuesto a correr peligros por ella?

Eso no importaba, pasaron dos minutos en los que ella se quedó sin saber que hacer frente a la reja, recargada en ella, cuando escuchó la campana del instituto sonar. El día de clases había terminado.

Del edificio de últimos grados, salía la clase de Kakashi. Ese día no había tenido ganas de enseñar ni calificar nada y los puso a leer, después de eso decidió dejarlos salir antes, y llevaban un buen tramo recorrido con dirección a la salida.

Junto a un rubio demacrado pero rígido, caminaban dos pelinegros, uno de cabello más corto que el otro. Eran Sasuke y Sai a cada lado de Naruto, quien a pesar de ya haber asistido a clases y puesto al corriente con las materias, aún era un cuerpo vacío sin alma. Pero al ser tan buenos amigos como lo eran, estaban a su lado compartiendo la tragedia y tratando de ser positivos con ello. Solo que no tendrían que esperar más…

Era primavera, el árbol de sakura había florecido hacía varias semanas atrás y varios de estos se encontraban en las instalaciones de la escuela. El sol brillaba al grado de casi quemar, pero hasta cierto punto era agradable, cuando una brisa fresca pasó por entre las flores de los cerezos cruzando por el grupo de estudiantes hasta Hinata en la entrada de la escuela. Cuando la sintió fue casi como si estuviera acariciando su piel con ternura. Levantó la vista y la miró, ahí, parada, mirando el suelo con detenimiento hasta que los pétalos del cerezo en el aire la hicieron voltear a mirar hacia ellos.

Dejaron de respirar, era una espejismo cruel de su imaginación jugando con sus corazones, el tiempo se había congelado y solo los pétalos del cerezo se movían junto con el aire que movía sus ropas y cabello. El sonido se apagó, era un sonido sordo en donde escuchaban sus latidos hasta que se perdían en la nada. Una sonrisa quería salir, pero no podía.

A un lado, Sasuke miró la vista fija e impactada de Naruto con extrañeza, por lo cual miro el mismo punto que veía y se topo con Hinata, así mismo los demás se fueron dando cuenta y frenaron sus pasos, era un milagro. Sakura, Ino y Temari no pudieron evitar la cara de sorpresa previa a su sonrisa acompañada del llanto.

Naruto corrió, dejó atrás sus cosas en su camino hacía Hinata. Ella no pudo retener las lágrimas de sus ojos, parecía un sueño, un sueño que había tenido tantas veces en su aislamiento antes que ahora era real. Cuando llegaron frente al otro fue solo un segundo el que se miraron antes de abrazarse. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla y ella a el que no se contuvieron. Cuando los demás llegaron hasta ellos se separaron para después fundirse en un cálido y apasionado beso ante la vista de todos, mesclaron sus alientos, alcanzaron la misma velocidad en su respiración y sincronizaron sus corazones. Pero en medio de la pasión Hinata tuvo que detener el beso al quejarse cuando Naruto apretó sus costillas del lado en que precisamente estaban rotas.

-¡Hinata!- la vio perder el equilibrio entre sus brazos, por lo que la acercó más a el para que pudiera apoyarse y después ella se separó. -¿Estas bien?- la miró de la forma más angustiada posible, la vida había regresado a sus ojos, pero se angustió demasiado al verla tan débil.

-Yo… yo no…- se llevó las manos al costado –Aún no estoy bien- dijo antes de sentir que las fuerzas se le escapaban del cuerpo. La felicidad de sus amigos se abrumó al verla perder el conocimiento en los brazos de Naruto. Se veía mal, pero no deplorable, tal vez estaba herida pero no de la forma en que perversamente la mayoría había imaginado.

A pesar de todo, lo importante era que ya estaba de vuelta, ¿herida?, ¿traumatizada?, eso aún no se sabía, pero quedaba tiempo para responder todas esas preguntas. Eso hasta que ella preguntara por Gaara y todos guardaran silencio, sobre todo Temari.

*8*8*8*

-Creo que debiste ser más rudo con ella, la tratabas como si fuere a romperse- se quejaba Deidara al lado de Sasori una vez ya estaban en sus motocicletas, ambos, en aquella salida del puente en una avenida cercana en la que habían perseguido a Gaara y a Hinata días antes. Sabían que los yakuza irían tras ellos, así que le quitaron a Hinata. No, no eran buenas personas, Sasori quería deshacerse de Gaara y por poco lo logró. Su objetivo era protegerla y mantenerla a salvo por los negocios de su líder, pero no contaba con lo enigmático que sería convivir con Hinata esos días que pasaron en el hospital el vigilándola y ella pendiente de el, casi como un juego. Tal vez tenía miedo, pero al mostrarle un lado amable y humano que ni el mismo sabía que tenía, tomó confianza en lo siguiente que haría a pesar de que su jefe y el líder de Akatsuki no estuvieren de acuerdo con ello.

-Cállate, te salve de que Pein te eliminara, sino hubiera sido por ese sujeto Roen que tuve que matar no tendrías pretexto para este supuesto secuestro- Sasori había jugado sucio con Deidara a base de ríos de palabras, no todo era mentira, pero la causa era distinta. Aún así Deidara no estaba molesto, si aún podía caer en las trampas del pelirrojo aún no estaba listo para andar solo, pero algo en la tez de su compañero le inquietaba bastante por su objetividad.

-¿Te enamoraste de ella?-

-Ahora si estas desvariando-

-Contestaste demasiado rápido, ya sabías que decir- lo miro sabiendo que mentía, pero al mirar más en sus ojos pudo interpretar sus verdaderas intenciones, corruptas y hasta psicópatas –No…-

-¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta estúpida?-

-Experimentaste con Sasuke y no lograste lo que querías por la interferencia de Madara y la renuncia de Itachi, es un Uchiha, no podía salvarse del destino del que nació, ¿Por qué quieres ahora intentarlo con la Hyuuga?-

-Es mujer, es más fácil de manipular- respondió tranquilamente mientras veía el trafico pasar abajo –Además, cuando tenga que abandonar a ese tal Naruto por órdenes de su padre y Sasuke se someta por completo ante Madara no le quedará nada más. Sera viuda muy joven, frágil y manipulable… Es como un ángel, sus alas son su libertad. Al ser hija de Hiashi nunca ha sido libre a excepción de ese tal Naruto, si yo le brindo unas falsas a base de mentiras verdaderas y la hago elevarse cuando este a punto de estrellarse contra la cruda realidad del futuro no se negará a nada de lo que le pida. Pero por el momento solo debo esperar a que crea que le han arrancado sus esperanzas de volar, y eso es trabajo de su padre, no mío…-

-¿Qué hay de Itachi? ¿No has pensado en lo que el pueda hacer que atente contra tus planes?-

-Confío en que no haga nada estúpido, y aún si lo hace, ya me las arreglaré para controlarla…- respondió el antes de encender su motocicleta y emprender la marcha. Itachi habia sido amigo de ambos años atrás, ahora era una amenaza en ambas direcciones.

Deidara se quedó unos segundos pensando, ¿eso también significaba que iba a matar a Naruto?

* * *

Si no saben lo que el síndrome de Estocolmo búsquenlo y luego mátenme. Tranquilos, es NaruHina por más desviaciones y locuras que haya en la historia. Hay muchas cosas que aclarar y otras que explicar mejor, pero eso será en el siguiente capítulo.

Espero poder trabajar pronto en el.

Hasta la conti!

ViX


	33. Incluso en las malas

Tuve que hacer este capítulo corto.

Sorry, no hay palabras -por lo menos no encuentro las adecuadas- para pedir perdón por el retraso, pero ahora estoy pasando por esa etapa laboral de la vida en la que a tus superiores les caes bien por algo y a los demás por otra cosa, pero los otros no lo saben y tambien te quieren jalar con ellos... T_T

No me puedo clonar!!

I´m bleeding red sadness...

Y aparte el trabajo... y las demás cosas de la vida... en fin, como para darle un balazo al espejo...

* * *

Lo primero que hicieron al desvanecerse Hinata, atrapada solamente por Naruto, fue buscar ayuda. La universidad de Konoha estaba en la misma calle que la preparatoria, estaban unidas por dentro, así que cargándola en brazos Naruto la llevo a donde sabían todos podría ser bien atendida y con suma discreción.

Al mismo tiempo la mayoría de los salones de la preparatoria eran desocupados por los alumnos, quienes salían apresurando el paso al terminarse el día escolar y todas las clases. Pero era entre semana, no podían cantar victoria todavía.

El paso veloz de alguien corriendo como desaforadom con respecto a lo que sus pies le permitieran, llamó la atención de todos. Rubio, ojos azules, atractivo, el centro de atención de la escuela al ser uno de los chicos más desenfrenados llevaba en brazos y apretando contra su pecho, a una menuda joven Hyuuga desmayada y más pálida de lo normal.

Atrás, los amigos y compañeros de estos lo seguían con particular apuro también.

Algunos curiosos los siguieron, era nada más y nada menos que Hinata Hyuuga de la que se trataba, no era solo un peón más del planeta.

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

Los rumores no se hicieron esperar, muchos supusieron la absurda teoría de que Naruto había ido a rescatarla, pero si ese había sido el caso ¿Por qué había asistido ese día a clases y nunca abandonó las instalaciones de Konoha Gakuen?

Todo lo que trataban de hilar resultaba incoherente, pero el caso de que Naruto fuere a tomar alguna vez un arma para hacer justicia por sus propias manos al defender a la gente que quería no era una idea descabellada, de hecho, era completamente posible.

**Capítulo 33:** Incluso en las malas

-¡¡¡Abuela Tsunadeee!!!- cruzó el umbral del edificio principal de la universidad azotando las puertas de cristal sin detenerse ni un momento. La gente no paraba de mirarlo, pero se detenía con comprensión y algo de detenimiento pausado al percatarse de que llevaba a una chica en brazos aparentemente mal.

-No puede ser... Le he dicho una y mil veces que no me llame así…- saltó una vena en la frente a una rubia en su oficina principal ubicada en el segundo piso al escuchar su nombre en semejante y atropellada frase.

-Parece que Naruto quiso pasar a visitarla Tsunade sama-

-Eso parece Chizune… Vamos a ver que se trae- se levantó de su asiento detrás de aquel amplio y caro escritorio de roble que tenía en su oficina. Pero no fue necesario bajar, ya que al abrir la puerta y caminado unos cuantos pasos cansinos, Naruto salió de la nada trayendo consigo un espíritu secante en brazos.

-¡Abuela Tsunade!- corrió hacia ella después de haber doblado la esquina de subir al segundo piso para encontrarla. Estaba jadeante y cansado, casi no podía hablar y algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cara. Y aún con todo eso no se detuvo para llevar a Hinata con ella, parecía poseso, estaba víctima del pánico. Acaba de encontrar a Hinata de nuevo cuando se derritió en sus brazos tan de repente como una vela extinguiéndose. No podía estar más angustiado.

-Naruto- lo vieron las dos mujeres.

-¡Por favor! Tienes que ayudarla, acaba de desmayarse en la entrada de la escuela- se acercó a la voluptuosa rubia quien también se dirigió hasta el tocando la frente de la pelinegra y sujetando su muñeca para medir el pulso que tenía. Era bajo.

-¿La abandonaron en la entrada de la preparatoria?- caminaba rápido a su lado con dirección a su oficina.

-No lo se, entró caminando por la puerta y después se desvaneció- decía el haciéndose paso por la puerta para entrar y poder colocarla en donde Tsunade pudiere examinarla. Atrás Chizune guió a los demás amigos de Hinata hacia donde habían ido.

El Uzumaki la recostó en el diván rojo que la directora tenia en su el lugar, para el fue más que obvio al cargarla que había perdido peso al estar más ligera y débil. Estaba pálida, más blanca de lo que ya era, y durante su trayecto para llevarla hasta allá había sentido su piel fría. No podía parar de mirarla, estaba angustiado, pero no podía evitar estar feliz por hallarla de nuevo.

-Tsunade sama ¿esta bien?- preguntó Sakura al entrar junto con Ino y Temari. Sasuke, Sai y Kiba estaban muy cerca de las tres.

-Su pulso esta bajo pero no presenta ninguna anomalía… aunque…- palpó el abdomen de Hinata y, sintiendo la venda bajo la playera que llevaba, tuvo que levantársela para confirmar sus sospechas detectando perfectamente lo que era. –Tiene dos costillas rotas-

-¡¿Qué?!- se escuchó replicar a la mayoría.

-Malditos…- cerró sus puños Naruto al pensar en todo lo que su novia pudiera haber pasado al estar secuestrada por Akatsuki.

No era tonto, sabía que si la habían liberado era por que Hiashi estaba aliado a ellos, había visto la indiferencia de ese hombre y oído su frialdad en aquella llamada que Neji le hizo. Había tenido tantas ganas de agarrarlo a golpes pero no podía destruir el teléfono, así que se descargó todo con los muebles de su casa en los cuales esa vez había hecho todo un desorden rompiendo varias cosas. Pero ahora, al enterarse de que le habían hecho daño le invadió una furia tal que casi quería lanzarle un puñetazo a la pared con tanta fuerza que rompiera parte del muro.

-¿Se lo hicieron ellos?- preguntó Sai para sorpresa de todos llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Podría ser, pero por la herida alrededor que aún no ha sanado no parece ser así-

-Entonces eso significa que pudo haberse roto las costillas al caer de la moto??- preguntó Ino.

-¿Hinata iba en la moto con Gaara cuando chocó?- alzó la ceja Tsunade poniéndose de pie de haber estado en cuclillas revisando el estado de la ojiblanco. No conocía ese detalle.

-Si…- bajó la vista Temari, no le era fácil hablar de eso al saber el estado de su hermano, pero no quería lucir así, por lo que se recupero rápido mostrando una mirada sumisa en silencio.

-Ya veo…- volteó a mirar a la joven. –No parece estar grave, debió haber sido la impresión lo que causo que se desmayara, despertará pronto, pero me temo que no lograra estar completamente recuperada para las competencias de clavados que se aproximan…-

-Eso no importa- interrumpió Naruto sentándose al lado de Hinata y tomando su mano para estrecharla entre las suyas, en su mirada había mucha paz, al fin sabía de ella. –Lo importante es que ya esta aquí…-

_-Naruto…-_

Aquella escena dulce era apreciada por todos con reciprocidad, sabían lo mucho que se amaban. Y no podían estar más de acuerdo con el rubio, finalmente Hinata estaba a salvo de la mafia…

Pero… ¿era realmente cierto eso?

Entre Sai y Sakura un pelinegro de ojos ónix miraba a su mejor amigo con recelo al sujetar la mano de Hinata tan dueño de ella. Estaba sombrío y silencioso, le alegraba saber que Hinata ya estaba a salvo, pero de nuevo se topaba con ese aberrante sentimiento que no podía eliminar de su ser por más que quisiera hacerlo y tuviere la voluntad…

Simplemente no podía, había nacido y se rehusaba a morir…

*

-¿Dónde esta?!- entro un joven hombre de cabello largo escandalosamente en la oficina de Tsunade. Quedaba pocas personas adentro, solo Sasuke y Sakura acompañaban a Naruto en vigilia de Hinata de cerca junto con Ino, Sai, Temari y Shino. Cuando se enteró de que su prima estaba en el edificio de la universidad salió disparado hasta alla.

-Tranquilo Neji, se encuentra bien- se acercó a la rubia cabeza de la escuela mirando con más detenimiento al pelinegro. Marcadas ojeras rodeaban sus ojos y se le notaban algunas arrugas de cansancio, era más que obvio que al igual que los demás había pasado noches enteras llenas de angustia.

El Hyuuga ignoró deliberadamente a Tsunade avanzando hacia donde yacía su prima. El rubio Uzumaki novio de la misma estaba a sentado a su lado sosteniendo su mano fuertemente, como temiendo perderla de nuevo, por lo que Neji actuó hostil hacia el.

-¿Cómo fue que llegó aquí?-

-No lo sabemos- respondió la voz de Sasuke por todos. Neji solo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo con frialdad, pero Sasuke era más serio que el. –La impresión de ser libre hizo que se desmayara, solo hasta que despierte podremos saber que pasó con ella en el tiempo en el que estuvo cautiva…-

-La llevaré a casa- afirmó ante la desaprobación de todos instantáneamente.

-¿Qué?- Naruto levantó la cabeza, cuando Neji entró en la habitación a penas si lo miró. Ahora, ante aquella afirmación tan fría, saltó por ello.

-Se razonable Neji, no te la puedes llevar-

-No es algo que este a discusión Tsunade sama- la miró algo mojigato –Esto es entre nuestra familia y solo nosotros podemos resolverlo- sintió la necesidad de suspirar, pero se contuvo, la realidad de su vida era sombría y perturbadora.

_-¿Pero que rayos esta pretendiendo este?-_ pensó Ino contemplando la escena.

-Neji…- intentó Sakura hablar con el, pero no la escucharía a ella ni a nadie más.

-Ya dije que no se metan- provocó el silencio de nuevo. Llevaban un tiempo pendientes de Hinata hasta que llegó Neji. Habían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, otras por las cuales preguntar, pero no había valor ni palabras que pudieren expresarlo.

Era casi como una densa nube cubriendo el sol bañando todo en negrura.

-_Hiashi sama me encomendó cuidarla, si apareció en la escuela debe estar confiando en que yo estaré ahí para llevarla a casa…-_ meditaba fugazmente el ojiblanco con otro peso en el cuerpo, pero por lo menos uno no tan grande como el de la incertidumbre de no saber en donde se encontraba su prima.

Hundido en ello, mientras estaba parado frente al diván en donde estaba su prima, no se percató de la acción de Naruto al llevar la mano de Hinata de nuevo a su lado para estrecharla justo antes de dejarla a su lado para levantarse.

-Han perdido toda su humanidad-

Ante esas palabras nuevamente la incomodidad llenó el ambiente haciendo más pesado el aire.

El rubio se irguió completamente dándole la espalda a Neji.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que permitiré que te la lleves?-

De no haber sido por la incomodidad varios de sus amigos habrían soltado alguna que otra exclamación de sorpresa, pero esta vez le daban toda la razón. Si no lo hacía él, siendo el indicado, lo haría cualquiera de ellos en su lugar.

-Deja de decir tonterías, tengo que llevármela- contestó por fin después de intercambiar miradas de odio.

-No te lo voy a permitir- regresó al lado de Hinata –No lo haré- reafirmó intranquilo, desde ese punto de vista Hinata lucía como si se tratara de una marioneta, y desde siempre Naruto había tratado de separarla de todo aquello al estar bajo el mismo techo que el enemigo, pues su padre era un ser vil y embustero…

-Naruto…- movió un poco los dedos de su mano derecha cerrando fuertemente los ojos para después abrirlos lentamente.

-¡Hinata!- exclamó viendo como su novia retornaba nuevamente en si. Sujetó impulsivamente su mano.

-Hola…- sonrió leve, en lo que a su mente comenzaba a esparcirse la oscuridad escuchó lo que hablaban. Volteó al otro lado topándose con su primo. La sonrisa se le borró –Neji…-

Algo torpe giró sobre si misma aún recostada para tratar de apoyarse con su codo derecho sobre el diván.

-No te levantes demasiado rápido, estas herida-

-He estado así desde hace unos días…- se sentó finalmente con una mano en el costado y el cuello doblado hacia abajo. Tantos días en cama le habían pegado los huesos a la carne solo para venir a completar el malestar al correr hacia Naruto cuando lo vio. Entonces ese detalle, "unos días", la regresó a la tierra de estar todavía perdida en el limbo -¿Cuánto… ¿Cuánto tiempo…?- balbuceó presionando sus ojos, la adrenalina de haber sido sacada del hospital y el reencuentro con Naruto la había abandonado.

-Solo diez días- escuchó a su primo Neji decir. –Ahora que estas despierta lo mejor será que regresemos a casa lo más pronto posible, ¿puedes caminar?-

Algo perdida aún lo ignoró.

-Diez días…- bajo la voz al grado de decir esto en un susurro, eso hasta que la intranquilidad la sacudió abruptamente -¡Gaara!- levantó la vista con angustia -¿Dónde esta? ¿Qué pasó con el?- miró a Temari justo antes de voltear a ver a Naruto, quien bajo la cabeza -¿Na… Naruto?- llegó a temer lo peor, pero no, el que Gaara estuviere en coma no era lo peor que podría acontecer, el futuro era más atropellado que todo ello.

*

*8*8*8*

Del otro lado del mundo un pelinegro de toques azul agua en el cabello -vestido de traje-, salía del elevador de su edificio al llegar a su piso. Estaba oscuro afuera y era algo tarde llegar a esa hora si no se había ido de jerga, pero tuvo que quedarse a tratar unos asuntos legales con los abogados de su negocio con respecto a unas tierras y una supuesta hipoteca con un cliente. No le gustaban los números, no era su fuerte, y de hecho casi se quedaba dormido escuchando a los hombres de ley hablar su idioma con tantas cosas de documentos, clausulas y esa clase de cosas que no le importaban.

Lo bueno era que ya estaba en casa, tomaría un baño de horas sumergido en la bañera y después dormiría hasta pasado el medio día. No quería saber nada de nadie, pero tenía algo de hambre…

Al entrar al apartamento donde vivía y que compartía junto con su socio y amigo, el aroma a sushi le pegó en la cara embriagando su olfato al grado de seducirlo… Itachi había ordenado comida.

-¿Recordando los buenos momentos del ayer?- lo observó Kisame cerrando la puerta tras de si y topándose con Itachi viendo un álbum de fotografías cargado de recuerdos al mostrarse en cada imagen un pedazo de lo que había sido antes su familia y su unido hermano. Ahora no había momento en que Sasuke no se dirigiera hacia el con odio. Visitándolo en Tokio no hubo más duda de ello cuando Itachi lo vio completamente abducido por Madara al tenerlo como figura paterna…

Eso lo enfermaba, Madara no podía estar planeando nada bueno…

-¿Itachi?-

-Solo veía algunas cosas que hacía tiempo no pensaba en ellas…- cerró el libro de gruesa pasta dejándolo a un lado para sumirse en el sofá; la fuente de mesa en la estancia daba un agradable aspecto al lugar.

-Sueñas despierto…- criticó Kisame volteando hacia otro lado. –Tal vez en Tokio no te vaya tan bien estando tan pensativo…- se acercó a la mesa para robarse unos palitos y la caja de arroz que habían llevado para devorarla… -Quizas...- masticaba con prisa haciendo algunas pausas para ver a Itachi y para pensar –...Debería ir contigo... No me gusta para nada ese sujeto Madara a pesar de que es tu tío- siguió comiendo.

-No eres bueno para buscar escusas- interrumpió sus palabras el pelinegro… -Si querías venir conmigo solo tenías que decirlo- sonrió pacifíco de la única forma en que Itachi Uchiha era capaz de sonreir. Sincero, noble y cautivador.

-Bah… necesito salir de esta vida durante un tiempo, si, gano muchos miles en este país pero… no es lo mismo al ser tan repetitivo, cada día de la semana, las veinticuatro horas…, se vuelve monótono. Además, ¿Te pensabas ir tu solo y dejarme aquí sin saber en que acabara todo aquello? Estas loco, no quiero enterrar a mi mejor amigo…-

El Uchiha siguió con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro al oírlo, pero bajando la vista fue desapareciendo mientras pensaba en lo que acaba de decir Kisame…

*

_-A mi tampoco me agrada Madara…_

_pero Sasuke aún no ha visto la clase de persona que es en realidad…-_

*

*8*8*8*

*

*

-No tienes que encararlo, puedes venir conmigo a mi departamento si quieres…-

-Esta bien…- lo abrazó rodeando con sus brazos su torax completamente –Se lo que intentas hacer y no tienes idea de cuanto me gustaría hacerlo, quisiera poder irme contigo Naruto- se separó de el rubio despacio –Pero tengo que encararlo ahora, necesito saber algo que no puede esperar…- desvió la mirada pensando en Sasori, si bien no le gustaba el que la hubiere besado no lo sentía una mala persona e ignoraba por completo si al haberla liberado había tenido problemas después. Por eso tenía que hablar con su padre.

-Pero no quiero dejarte sola- insistió una vez más acariciando la suave mejilla de Hinata mientras veía los ojos perla de la misma. Ese brillo que temió perder y que ahora podía contemplar de nuevo. No quería separarse de ella, los días en que estuvo ausente fueron autodestructivos. –Se que es tu padre y que lo amas pero…- paro antes de terminar la frase, habían tantas cosas que quería decir con ello, _yo te amo más, me importas demasiado_, _te necesito_, _temo por ti_… pero nada salía de su boca, no era cobardía, eran emociones encontradas. Hacía unas cuantas horas la había recuperado de nuevo como para dejarla ir, aunque solo fuere por unas horas…

-Lo se…- la abrazó nuevamente y ella le correspondió –Debo irme ahora, pero en cuanto esto termine quisiera… ir a visitar a Gaara- demacró más su apariencia al verse en ella el destello de la culpa, pero no quería mostrarlo para no preocupar a Naruto.

-Te llevare mañana, ha estado estable, va a despertar, te lo aseguro- Hinata sonrió por su positivismo, las promesas que hiciera eran vacías, y no por que antes fuere su rival por el amor de Hinata, sino por que no estaba en sus manos decidir si volvería a estar entre ellos o no, quedando para siempre encadenado al limbo entre la vida y la muerte...

-Naruto…- volteó a verlo fugazmente con unos ojos imposibles de no reconocer. Solo fue un instante, pero Naruto sabía lo que significaba… -Yo…- trató de articular lo que quería decirle, pero las palabras no se formaban –Nada…- prefirió callar bajando las manos de haberlas entrelazado con su novio.

-Eso no- la soltó bruscamente al tiempo que la halaba de la cintura firme pero cuidadosamente, hacía el. –Te conozco Hinata, se lo que estas pensando- pegó su cara a la de ella con el ceño fruncido, odiaba las ideas que ella se formulaba y que el consideraba absurdas acerca de que pudiere llegar a hartarse de estar con ella por conllevar tantos problemas consigo siendo hija de un multimillonario reconocido internacionalmente y que encima de eso tenía nexos con la mafia.

Su vida no era fácil, pero con todo y ello, sabiéndolo desde el principio cuando era su amigo, la amaba.

La decisión y firmeza de Naruto dejaron a Hinata inmóvil mientras le sujetaba los brazos con las manos sobre ellos. Su mirada no le intimidaba, pero lograba estremecerla en cierto grado…

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más Naruto fundió sus labios en un necesitado y apasionado beso más intenso que el que se dieron en la escuela. La amaba tanto, había estado a la deriva sin saber si algún día podría volver a probar el néctar de su boca, acariciar su piel, embriagarse con el perfume de su cabello, incluso solo volver a verla, que estaba desesperado por tenerla; había estado a la incógnita de saber si al menos estaba con vida, y ahora que podía tomar de nuevo todo de ella se topaba con esa barrera sin sentido que siempre aquejaba aquel ángel dueño de su corazón.

Era absurdo.

-Odio cuando solo pasa por tu mente esa idea, es completamente ridícula- la abrazó oprimiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo sin espacio alguno entre ellos mientras respiraba en su cuello.

-Naruto…-

-Siendo solo amigos hubiera hecho lo mismo, no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, y te amo- aumentó más la fuerza de su abrazo receloso de que con solo pestañear pudiera arrebatársela hasta el mismo viento…

Tenía miedo de perderla…

-Fue mi culpa, debía haberte dicho que iba a correr pero…-

-No- lo interrumpió apretando entre sus manos la blanca tela de la camisa escolar del rubio –Yo fui la irresponsable por haberte seguido, no me dijiste por que sabías que me preocuparía…-

-Había dejado de correr, te conocí y quedó enterrado en el olvido, pero después…- suspiró con un dejo de impotencia –Mi pasado regresó a terminar de cobrarme lo que había dejado pendiente… Me metí en tantos problemas que pocos confiaban en mí, pero tú sin razón alguna me alentabas y animabas con tus palabras…-

-Eras mi amigo-

-Incluso sin conocerme tuviste fe en mi…- regresó a verla directmente a los ojos… -Tu mirada era distinta a todas las demás, sin odio y sin fastidio… solo… confianza…-

-No lo podía evitar…-

-Y yo no podía explicarlo…-

-Mi padre siempre ha sido una sombra que no puedo retirar de mi vida, estoy atada a el. Nunca he querido dirigir la empresa de nuestra familia, la odio, lo odio todo, me ha marcado desde que nací y se esperado mucho de mi, pero yo no quiero hacerlo, no quiero ser líder, no lo soporto… Ha controlado cada parte de mi existencia que puede destruir todo lo que amo con solo quererlo- comenzó a sentir ganas de llorar. –No quiero que te toque, lo que menos quiero es que te haga daño a ti…- subió su mano hasta sus labios en esa bronceada piel suya. Se sentía débil, y no era por su salud, era su alma la que estaba sufriendo.

Naruto sujeto su blanca y delicada mano posándola sobre su propia cara.

-Yo también tengo un pasado, y me alcanzó. Temí que no pudiéramos salir de ello, pero lo logramos…-

-¿Y si solo fue suerte aquella vez?-

-No lo creo- beso sus dedos dulcemente –Aún si estuviere a punto de morir jamás podría dejar de amarte-

-Yo tampoco podría obligarme a dejar de amarte Naruto…- contempló su rostro de la misma manera en que el lo hacía con ella: con los ojos entrecerrados por abatimiento y ternura, con rencor por las sombras que rodeaban su relación y con firmeza en su amor.

*

-Si me pides que confíe en ti no tienes que hacerlo, siempre he confiado en ti, no podrás quitarme la preocupación pero si estas segura de hacerlo no te detendré…- soltó su cintura pasando sus oscuros cabellos entre los dedos de su mano.

-Naruto…- lo miró caminar arrastrando los pies de regreso a la acera. Neji seguía esperándola dentro de la limosina de su familia para tomar rumbo a la mansión Hyuuga. Sus amigos también debatieron sobre el que ella se viera con su padre o no, pero ella tenía la decisión final… y quiso ir a ver a su padre, por lo que subió al ostentoso vehículo negro mirando por la ventana a su novio que observaba su partida con el brillo azul de sus ojos mezclado entre recelo y tensión.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital pensó en Gaara, le preocupaba, era su amigo y no quería verlo muerto. Se sintió sola y presa, pues lo estaba. Pero ahora, viendo a Naruto sin hacer ninguna seña de despedida, solo un "Te amo" en los ojos, supo que a pesar de haber librado aquella pesadilla, nunca estuvo sola…

*

Ni lo estaría nunca…

*8*8*8*

*

-Te ves algo intranquilo hoy…- una autoritaria voz algo relajada salió del vestíbulo dirigida hacia el pelinegro que estaba abriendo la puerta. No respondió.

Se sacó los zapatos poniéndose unos más cómodos para la casa y paso de largo frente al que le había hablado.

-Tuvo que hacer sido algo demasiado importante para ponerte así… ¿quieres hablar?- nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

Madara no se enojó con el, pero comprobó lo que le había dicho Hiashi Hyuuga hacía unas cuantas horas en sus oficinas. Sasuke se preocupa demasiado por Hinata a pesar de ser la novia de su mejor amigo, y lo que era peor, su semblande proyectaba celos, ira y envidia, un deseo que no le agradó en lo absoluto.

*

_-Tal vez los planes que teníamos cambien un poco de dirección Hiashi…- _sonrió macabramente para si sabiéndose oculto en la oscura soledad de la mansión Uchiha al estar perdido Sasuke en sus propios asuntos.

*

*8*8*8*

*

Las escaleras nunca le parecieron más largas y altas que ese día y en ese preciso momento. Diez días fuera de su casa en una habitación de hospital sin libertad sirvieron para hacerla recapacitar sobre el lujo que la rodeaba.

Lejos de sentirse vacía se sentía ajena a ello.

*

Neji no era malo ni malvado, solo seguía órdenes de Hiashi sin tener oportunidad de desobedecerlo, ¿Por que?, bien, ¿tal vez por que fue su tío el que lo acogió en su casa al haber muerto su padre y hacerse cargo de su educación?...

Le debía tanto. Y lo que más podía dar de el era su omisa obediencia y los mejores resultados siempre, dando siempre honor y reconocimiento a su familia.

Pero Neji también tenía sus cuestionamientos, ¿por que si Hiashi quería de su hija alguien respetable de quien estar orgulloso no le permitía destacar donde si era buena?

Lamentablemente había una respuesta…

Odiaba lo que Hinata representaba, el primogénito que tuvo que haber sido varón y que lo obligó a tener que soportar otro embarazo y perder a su esposa. Detestaba su parecido tan exacto con ella, con quien fuere el amor de su vida y la única persona que llegó hasta su corazón. Aberraba el que fuere tan cálida y noble como su pareja, optimista con los demás y perfecta en gracia pero… Hinata era diferente al no tener la confianza y seguridad en si misma que necesitaba tanto para ser líder…

No era un padre ejemplar, pero en lo que cabe no era tan vil. Solo se olvidaba algunas veces del hecho de que también era un ser humano al sentirse superior.

Pero su lado sádico pintaba en otra linea...

*

Su primo estaba atrás de ella viendo su espalda sin apartar la mirada de su cabello. Podía sentir su fría mirada atravesarla hasta le médula. Estaba presionada. Pero independientemente de ser obligación, necesitaba ver a su padre.

Y si, lo más probable es que fuere a salir corriendo de la mansión nuevamente tal y como la última vez que habló con el.

No se escaparía de sus preguntas, el respondería, pero si bien la primera vez se derrumbó en un momento de debilidad en que sintió que sus fuerzas flaqueaban, esta vez la insana idea del bienestar de su hija le daba apoyo en que sostenerse.

Así que lHinata legó a las puertas de su despacho admirando la inmensidad de la madera antes de tocar para hacer aviso de su presencia y el le indicara desde adentro que siguiera.

"Perdóname"

"Fue mi error"

"Temí tanto que acabaras igual que ella"

"Me preocupas"

Todo eran mentiras verdaderas, la verdad era ficción representando el drama que era su vida, un peligroso y filoso drama que en cualquier momento podría acabarla…

*

No. El no iba a disculparse.

*

Pero tampoco iba a confesarle los planes que tenía para ella.

Aún no...

*

* * *

Would you die tonight for me?

Would you die?


	34. Mentiras blancas

Samy me dicto por telefono se lo pasamos de contravando y nos tardamos un rato pero ya esta este capitulo ya cuando ella regrese lo arreglara io solo escribi y le pase lo de ortografya

weno disfrutenlo a ber si samy ya se recupera

Mentiras blancas

El interior de la oficina de Hiashi era una pintura en claroscuro. Las paredes y los muebles eran negruscos salvo algunas cosas, y la iluminación entraba únicamente por la ventana dibujando claramente la figura que temía ver. La de su padre.

Estaba de espaladas mirando el jardín de su gran casa lleno de esplendor y vida que no podía quitar la expresión de furia vana por el todo y la nada a la vez.

Hinata recorrió con la mirada la oficina topándose con el y guardando silencio por seguridad de su persona. De las paredes se despedía un frio tremendo que calaba hasta los huesos, y en lo absoluto se mezclaba bien en esos momentos y en la situación en la que estaba. La hostilidad de su padre la hacían vulnerable a callar con resignación y eso era lo que menos deseaba hacer, así que tomo fuerzas de lo mas recóndito de sus entrañas y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Hiashi la escucho abrir la puerta, dudar un segundo en entrar al verlo y mas pronto de lo que el espera el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

-Estoy aquí. Padre- oyó su voz segura y sincera. No le fue difícil deducir que no iba a ser tan fácil como la última vez en la que la entretuvo durante horas contándole vestigios de su pasado roto y desprendido de su conocimiento.

Ahora no había que ocultar nada, es más, al haber desobedecido merodeando en los lugares equivocados le había pasado lo que le pasó y Akatsuki tuvo que intervenir para salvarle de los Yakuza. Cuando volteó a verla Hinata se congelo al ver el hielo que emanaba de los ojos blancos de su padre. Eran como dos témpanos de hielo sin sentimientos ni compasión.

¿Era ese en verdad su padre?

Lo había sido siempre; pero esta vez podía ver con crudeza y ya sin ocultarlo más con mentiras a si misma la clase de hombre que era su padre. Estaba ante un ser corrompido lleno de odio y recelo, y sed de poder.

Lo desconocía completamente.

-Siéntate- le ordenó, pero ella no obedeció como siempre lo hacía.

-Debo hablar contigo- contestó en lugar de acatar lo que había dicho. Hiashi se molestó –Padre- Completó por cortesía.

-No seas insolente, dije que te sientes- se despegó de la ventana caminando hacia su hija. Por más que Hinata tuviere la necesidad de dar por lo menos un paso hacia atrás para rehuirle a su padre no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante las ordenes de su cerebro de comportarse sumisa por su propia protección, pero de inmediato reconoció en si misma esa reacción: era más y nada menos que su fuerza de voluntad, algo desconocida en su totalidad por ella misma de será tan poderoso como para mantenerla así volviéndola resistente ante todo. Por lo menos a mucho.

Hiashi la miró con despreció ¿Era esa su hija la que se había dejado en Tokio antes de marcharse para reunirse con socios en otro lado? ¿En donde dejó toda su timidez? ¿En el hospital? ¿Con Akatsuki? Aunque el ver la seguridad y firmeza de su hija en su expresión dulce y herida le movió en la mente la idea de imaginarla, si cambiaba realmente y después de llevar a cabo los planes que tenía pactados con Madara, como la legitima dirigente de la empresa Hyuuga. Pero la idea se disipó inmediatamente a la misma velocidad con la que llegó.

No había el terror de antes, eso lo enfurecía, y tenía una razón de ser: cuando estuvieron bajo un lluvia de balas al final de aquella carrera clandestina en la que tanto Naruto como sus amigos fueron lo suficientemente capaces para escapar ilesos pero no sin tener que pelear con todas sus fuerzas, Hinata comprendió que su amistad valía oro puro y la adrenalina que circulaba por sus venas era la necesaria para sostenerle la mirada y rayar en la altivez si era necesario. No podría amenazarla con hacerle daño a sus amigos y a su novio… por lo menos no hasta hablar más para dar en el clavo en el momento preciso. Tenía que ser astuto, determinando el instante adecuado. Iba a tenerla bajo su poder nuevamente sin que ella lo supiera. La táctica en la guerra más famosa por el espejismo de una falsa vicotoría: acatacar al fingir retirarse.

Hinata veía el rostro duro y severo de su padre, más alto que ella notablemente, pero no se movía. Así que solo pudo cerrar los ojos instintivamente como reacción cuando Hiashi le levanto la mano para voltearla la cara con la palma de su varonil mano confiada y fuerte. La cabeza de la pelinegra giro de tal forma que su cabello voló por el aire con sigilo y puso un pie hacia atrás para no perder el equilibrio. Lo único que salió de su boca fue un quejido de su dulce voz cortado por el golpe. No lo esperaba.

-Todo lo que te pasó fue culpa tuya- la miro inquisitivo. Hinata volteó a verlo con una mano sobre su mejilla dolorida que estaba tornándose rojiza, había sido injusto. Lo miraba con rencor.

Si tan solo no reprimiera el querer responderle eses golpe.

-Siéntate- ordenó de nuevo –No voy a escucharte si no lo haces- dictaminó.

La ojiblanca se vio obligada a hacerlo, por lo que se dirigió al mullido sillón frente al escritorio de ébano de su padre. La agresión física se la esperaba, pero el que el mismo hubiera dicho que iba a escucharla le daba por lo menos una luz de esperanza.

Paso un minuto de silencio incómodo cuando por fin Hiashi fue el que habló. Hinata le tenía más rencor por el golpe.

Caminó en la alfombra de su despacho pensando solamente en lo que había platicado con Madara esa mañana. Las ideas burbujeaban en su mente confundiéndolo al grado de no saber cual era el lado bueno ahora ¿El suyo con Akatsuki por tener protección y poder, o el de peligroso en el que podían ganar un enemigo más al rechazar ayudar a Madara?

No, ninguno era bueno, pero para el la idea del poder ya estaba tan arraigada en su ser que ya no se sentía capaz de deshacerse de ella solo con decidirlo.

Miro a Hinata. Su cabello negro azulado. Era tan parecida a su madre. Hanabi y Neji tenían el cabello castaño al igual, podía ser negro, pero resaltaba el café en cada hebra; en cambio la cabellera de Hinata era azul como el océano de virtudes que era su fallecida esposa. La odiaba por parecerse tanto y, sin embargo, no tener la osadía y fortaleza de su madre.

Detuvo sus pasos detrás del asiento de Hinata, su postura era erguida, no iba a agachar la cabeza ante el nunca más. Ya había soportado suficiente de el.

De verdad iba a caer rendida cuando esas fuerzas que la impulsaban en ese momento la abandonaran.

-Cuando me fui de Tokio confié en tu sensatez de siempre- En su voz había… veneno… Hiashi caminó de nuevo dirigiéndose por la espalada al otro sillón del lado derecho del que estaba sentada su hija -No serás la más brillante de las mujeres de tu edad, pero por lo menos no eras tan estúpida como para irte a meter a pleitos callejeros con esas basuras con las que te has estado juntando- Hinata se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Hasta ese momento no había declarado su odio total hacía su padre, solo parcialmente, pero con lo que le estaba diciendo se lo ganó todo sin disputa. –Eso pasa cuando te juntas con las idiotas de tu escuela con las que te encontraste. Han estado influenciándote-

Hinata apretó sus manos con la tela de su falda en entre ellas. Una palabra más y se sangraría el labio. Su entrecejo se vio bajo y cerrado por la furia.

-Y además…-continuó –Tal vez ahora ya sepas la clase de persona que ese noviecito tuyo al estar corriendo clandestinamente. Sabía que era un vándalo desde que lo vi, pero te permití estar con el solo por complacerte ese estúpido capricho tuyo, pero ya no lo voy a consentir. No tienes ni idea del peligro en que te expuso al arrastrarte a ir allá. Ese estúpido…-

-¡Ya basta!- se paró del asiento doblegada por la ira dándole la espalda. –No sabes como fueron las cosas…-

Hiashi negó con la cabeza después de atravesarla con la mirada ¿Se había atrevido a responderle?

-Me importa poco como sucedió- espetó con furia -Esta actitud tuya tiene que cambiar, ya te he permitido demasiado- caminó con dirección a sentarse en su escritorio. Fue ahí donde Hinata explotó. Acababa de salir del hospital gracias Sasori, un miembro de Akatsuki y ahora el hablaba como si nada de su desobediencia en vez de las cosas de envergadura que la tenían como estaba.

-¿Permitirme?- soltó en tono irónico y con los ojos rojos -¡Si hasta tengo que pedirte permiso para respirar esperando humildemente a que tú me lo permitas!- Hiashi calló por la reacción de su hija mayor. Definitivamente estaba acelerada.

-Insolente…-

-¡Te trato como tienes derecho a ser tratado por mi!- respondió colérica –Pude haber cometido un error al ir a esa carrera, por que fue mi decisión ir, nadie, ni mis amigas, me influenciaron. Fue por cuenta mía- se autoseñaló con la mano en medio de varios ademanes. Hiashi rabiaba por la actitud de Hinata –Me privaron de la libertad durante días, siempre estuve vigilada por esos sujetos de Akatsuki que no sabía si temer por mi vida o llorar. Pero ahora lo comprendo todo padre- respiro -Comprendo que tus nexos con la mafia sean los de Akatsuki y por lo tanto tu seas su socio. Comprendo que estuve vigilada todo ese tiempo por mi "protección". Comprendo que todo lo que rumoran de ti en los medios y entre le gente sea verdad. Eres un monstruo.

Hiashi Hyuuga estuvo a punto de golpear de nuevo a Hinata cuando su voz lo detuvo en seco.

-Adelante, hazlo. Golpéame, es lo menos que puedes hacerme después de todo, dominas mi vida, es tuya, y te complace destrozarla entre tus manos a tu sádico antojo…- comenzaron a humedecerse sus ojos. –¿Eres tu?- preguntó quebrándosele la voz.

-Hinata…- No paso por inadvertido esto.

-¿Eres tu el indicado para decírmelo? ¿Me dirás por que no tuve que haber temido nada mientras estaba con Akatsuki sin saber si iba a vivir el día siguiente o no? ¿Si te estaban extorsionando?- paró para respirar sintiendo calcinantes lágrimas mojar su cara –Tu… ¿estas con Akatsuki?- se rompió.

Hiashi calló durante unos segundos viendo a su hija llorar amargamente y en silencio. Quejandose y reprimiendo su dolor. La lucidez que lo había abandonado por tanto tiempo le regresó de golpe por un momento fugaz ¿Qué clase de padre era el?

-Si- respondió por fin después de verla durante tanto tiempo y después dejar hablar a su alma con un suspiro –Estoy con ellos…-

Ya todos lo sabían, ahora estaba confirmado.

Hinata se bebió sus lágrimas limpiando su rastro de sus ojos, pero seguía persistente en marcharse esa humedad de ellos.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué los dejaste quedarse conmigo?- pregunto soprendiendo mucho a Hiashi por la pregunta -¿Por qué me abandonaste a mi?- lo miró con tanta necesidad de saberlo que el no pudo negarle la verdad. Ya que si era la verdad.

-Por tu seguridad…-

Los yakuza buscaron a Hinata por días hasta que Sasori les envió la prueba necesaria para abandonar su búsqueda y dejar a la chica a un lado. De esto se había enterado Hiashi y por eso decidió que la retuvieran en el hospital más tiempo para poder deshacerse de la intromisión de los yakuza. Madara estuvo de acuerdo con el en un principio, pero no asimiló bien el que a pesar de ya haber acabado ese peligro por un tácito pacto entre mafias en cuestión de honor, Hiashi quisiera retenerla más en con Sasori y Dedidara. Si, se había enterado por boca de Pein.

Pero la razón de la decisión de Hiashi estaba muy clara para el, no era solo el hecho de que aún no se sentía capaz de poder enfrentar a su hija, era algo mucho más complicado. Comenzaba a desconfiar de Madara y su palabra.

Siendo socio no tenía derecho a saber los asuntos completos de Akatsuki por que ni siquiera las cabecillas los conocían, así que no podía pedir lo que nunca le iban a dar. Pero la duda de quien era el líder de todos ellos lo asaltó… ¿Pein? No, el solo regía debajo del líder junto con su esposa Konan y su amigo y camarada Nagato siendo cabecillas al lado de Madara, no conocían la verdadera identidad del líder, solo hablan sobre alguien singularmente hablando ya que era lo mas cercano del principal de su mafia. Solo una palabra, dos silabas, cuatro letras: Tobi.

No había escuchado ni visto a ese sujeto, pero desconfiaba de Madara. Lo había visto andar en tratos con un sujeto llamado Danzo, y no le estaba gustando en lo absoluto lo que cruzaba por su imaginación. ¿Acaso estaría cayendo en una trampara para entregar su empresa a una mafia sin saberlo? ¿Qué pasaría entonces con su familia, con sus hijas?

¿Qué pasaría con Hinata?

-Mi seguridad…- repitió después de aquellos minutos de gélido silencio entre los dos. Padre e hija y sin embargo tratándose y sintiendo al otro como un extraño.

Lo había logrado, lo había logrado por completo, se había ganado el odio y el despreció de su hija. No podía escapar de sus ojos y su fría mirada de hielo, no había duda de que era su sangre.

-Ya lo sabes. Tómalo como quieras tomarlo, pero estas con las manos atadas al igual que yo. Tienes tu vida aún, ya no estará bajo mi control si eso es lo que deseas, estudia, entrena, nada, viaja si es lo que realmente quieres –confesó haciendo un gran impacto en su hija por sus palabras ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Era libre? –Pero tienes que saber una cosa antes- interrumpió la expresión de sorpresa de Hinata –Si no soy yo el que controla tu vida será la mafia la que lo hará-

La pelinegra guardó silencio.

-Esa es la cruz que he puesto sobre nuestra familia a pesar de que mi único fin era garantizar la seguridad de todos, garantizar… nuestras vidas- miró el suelo sin bajar la cabeza, solo no mirando a su hija por temor de ver en ella la misma mirada fulminante que su esposa tenía con el reencarnada en la imagen de Hinata –Ni siquiera yo soy libre- expresó con tanta sinceridad que por primera vez Hinata sintió poder confiar en el, tal vez no estaba tan corrupto como pensaba.

Sin decir ni media palabra le dio la espalda para salir de la habitación. Sasori estaría bien, era un Akatsuki y debió haber recibido órdenes para liberarla. Tal vez su acercamiento hacia ella era solo por lástima o cariño por piedad de su destino, no lo sabía, pero estaba casi segura de ya no volver a verlo.

Caminando a su habitación sintió pánico, no por su padre sino por lo que hizo para haberlos llevado a cuestas a todos bajo el domino de Akatsuki y los mafiosos que lo manejaran, la intranquilidad de su padre la había desconcertado, no sabía como sentirse al respecto… ¿Llorar? ¿Con que lágrimas? ¿Lamentarse? ¿Con que voz? Estaba atrapada, ya no por su padre según sentía por los cambios que habría en un futuro en su relación.

Ninguno volvió a hablar de lo ocurrido, Hinata se sentía más libre, pero no lo era, y eso era algo que no veía con claridad por que la trampa de Hiashi había sido perfecta. La confundiría y temería a alguien más que solo a el, su odio se esparciría por todos los de Akatsuki incluyéndolo a el, y lo haría una carga menos pesada, pero como resultado seguiría siendo una chica cuya vida no estaba completamente en sus manos todavía. Es decir, seguía en las mismas a pesar de que Hiashi no estuviera sobre ella como arpía con ganas de roer su carne.

¿La razón de por que planear tan rebuscada estrategia para engañar a Hinata y mantenerla en casa aún? Simple, necesitaba tiempo. Esperó pacientemente a que cumpliera dieciocho años, para presentarla con Madara Uchiha y quien, sin saberlo, se convertiría en su futuro esposo según lo planeado para lograr la fusión legal de ambas empresas. Entonces solo se desharían de Itachi y como viuda Hinata sería despojada del poder de los dos bancos.

Tenía amigos, lo sabía, su novio y toda la bola de fracasados que la acompañaban, como el los sentía, eran un peligro para sus planes. Todos le brindarían ayuda si ella quisiera dejar la mansión Uchiha, ya tenía la mayoría de edad como para ser independiente, pero no quería dejarla ir, no si ya tenía un pacto con Madara.

Ese estúpido novio que tenía era un estorbo, el regreso de Gaara, del cual se enteró no hacía mucho lo hizo recuperar la esperanza de que ella abandonara al rubio Uzumaki, pero tal parecía no fue así. De todas formas si Gaara moría en el hospital para el sería ventajoso. Un distractor menos en el camino de su deuda y planes con Akatsuki.

Y es que no quería comprometer a su familia en los asuntos que el tenía con la mafia hasta que se dio cuenta de la utilidad de Hinata para los trámites legales de su golpe. Era la mayor y el la detestaba por débil e ilusa, así que el único uso que podría darle era el de herramienta, mas no contó con el espíritu resurgido de ella entre las cenizas del fénix cuando conoció la luz del sol declarando su amor por Naruto.

¿Llegar virgen al matrimonio cuando se casara con Itachi? El era mayor que ella y el casarlo era un farza, no era por amor o sacrificio, solo trámite para Akatsuki, pues al final eliminarían al Uchiha.

No, Hiashi no era una buena persona. Su mente era ya pura oscuridad cubierta por una densa neblina de ansias.

Cuando no la vió llegar a la escuela Naruto salió de las instalaciones para ir a buscarla. Se sentía mal por haberla dejado ir el día anterior, pero tuvo que hacerlo tratando de ignorar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Corrió hasta las zonas residenciales de Konoha pasando la reja de superioridad que los acaudalados habitantes tenían y llegó a la mansión.

Hiashi no estaba, pero al pasar tantas cosas en la casa no sabían a quien obedecer y lo dejaron pasar para ver a Hinata. Entró, todo era lujo, elegancia y opulencia en el interior. Columnas de mármol blanco, piso del mismo material con grandes alfombras de medio oriente y candelabros inmensos, pesados y deslumbrantes en el techo. Una escalera gigante para el segundo piso y seguía hasta arriba al dividirse en dos por los lados. No había visto lujo igual a ecpeción de la casa de Sasuke, pero siempre había algo que no podía pasar por alto: esa soledad de la riqueza que acompaña solemnemente a la gente de dinero que vive con cargas en la espalda.

Entro al comedor, no estaba, en la estancia no la vio y se decidió a pasar a otra estancia donde la encontró, sentada, con un suéter de lana azul con cuello de tortuga y unos jeans negros ajustados al cuerpo. Estaba descalza, con el frio del piso pegándole directamente en la piel denuda de sus pies, y con una taza de te en la mano, mirando la nada, con un vacio en los ojos inmenso y profundo, difícil de decifrar para la mayoría. Inclsuo para Naruto al verla.

-¿Hinata?- la llamó al verla tan perdida. Aún tenía vendadas las heridas del accidente. Volteo a verlo con tristeza y el supo callar para acompañarla en su silencio, pero no en su soledad.

Se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano, ella pareció responderle con necesidad y afecto al aferrarse a el con fuerza en su apretón.

No quiso preguntar que había pasado, ella podía decidir no decirle, por lo menos hasta que se calmara, pero decidió hablarle para contarle como iban a ser las cosas de ese momento en adelante.

-Soy libre de el- absolvió todo en una sola frase. Naruto se quedo estupefacto.

-¿Cómo?- fue lo único que reaccióno a responder.

-Soy libre, mañana se ira a Kioto de nuevo y me dejará terminar la preparatorio y estudiar lo que yo quiera-

-¿Qué?- sonaba demasiado milagroso para ser verdad -¿Es eso cierto? ¿En verdad? –Demasiado…

Ella asintió, pero después bajo la mirada. A Naruto se le borró la sonrisa y la efusividad que estaba empezando a asomársele al verla.

-Pero… entones… Hinata…-

-No- lo interrumpió antes de que preguntara –No es de el de quien debo cuidarme- Naruto dejo de respirar por un segundo, sabía lo que iba a decir y sus dientes se apretaron automáticamente por la impotencia y la furia de ello –Debo cuidarme de Akatuki…-

Alcanzar la mayoría de edad no significa ser ya un adulto hecho y derecho completamente responsable. Aún no había terminado la preparatoria y la vida ya comenzaba a tratarlos como unos…

Con el paso de los días las cosas fueron con calma. Madara seguía reuniéndose con Danzo maquinando planes nuevos mientras Pein se encargaba de Orochimaru. A la primera oportunidad que tuvo Otogakure de poner un negocio clandestino Nagato y Pein se pusieron de acuerdo para arruinarles todo metiéndolos en disputas con los yakuza y acabando en un enfrentamiento en el cual la policía a penas si apareció y no hizo nada. Fue un golpe grande para Orochimaru, pero Kabuto se había encargado de salvar las ganancias y recuperar algunas de las chicas que tenían trabajando como sexoservidoras debido al tráfico de personas.

Definitivamente Otogakure se volvería un dolor de cabeza para Akatsuki, pues Orochimaru no quitaba el dedo del renglón de querer vengarse de Pein por una rivalidad severa arrastrada desde hacía lustros. Por lo tanto Kabuto seguía siendo la mano derecha de Orochimaru a pesar de su corta edad, siempre había soñado con estudiar medicina pues era muy bueno en ello, pero su profesión como asesino no lo iba a llevar a ello, así que sacrificó csu sueño por encontrar otro camino más cómodo para su animosidad.

Cuando se enteró del secuestro de Hinata por parte de los Akatsuki supo que las cosas se pondrías feas, ya que de seguro tendrían algo entre manos para quererla sana y salva.

Aún recordaba a esa dulce niña que era atrapada en el cuerpo de una escultural jovencita que participaba en la competencia de clavados. Alguien tan puro e inocente no merecía un peso tan grande, y llegó a estremecerle la idea de que Sasori hubiera estado con ella en el tiempo de su "secuestro", pues resulta que Pein, al enterarse de que el par de Sasori y Deidara habían "secuestrado" -después de salvar de los yakuza- a la hija de uno de los socios de Madara, su superior, pero no cualquier socio sino el mismísimo Hiashi Hyuuga, no dudó dos veces en querer hacerlos pagar por su enorme equivocación. Sobre todo a Deidara, pues el era el irresponsable.

Poco sabía acerca de que la verdadera mente maestra de ese plan había sido Sasori y las rídiculas razones que había tenido para hacerlo gracias a esa aborrecible obsesión que había nacido en el para con la chica.

Afortunadamente los dos salvaron sus pellejos al encontrar el pretexto perfecto para retener a Hinata con ellos en lugar de entregarla a su padre desde el primer día, pues no tenían escusa para haberlo hecho, y eso era la presencia de los Yakuza. Kuramoto Takeshi mandó a uno de los más peligrosos asesinos del clan para hallar el paradero de Hinata y tomarla para su mafia, pero no esperó encontrarse con Sasori en el camino y acabar desmembrado de la forma en que terminó su cuerpo. Y es que el escorpión de Akatsuki no temía ensuciarse las manos por que la sangre de sus enemigos le hacía el mismo daño que el viento. Después le ordenó a Deidara llevar el cuerpo a donde los yakuzas lo hallarían y captarían por completo el mensaje:

Hinata era, desde tiempo antes de que los yakuza fijaran su vista en ella, propiedad de Akatsuki.

Así que no intervinieron más. Después de todo, fuerte o no Roen había sido solo un peón más de los yakuzas que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerle la pelea a Sasori, así que era un deshora y no valía la pena vengarse, pues cualquiera, a pesar de querer tomarlo personal, lo pensaría dos veces antes de meterse con Sasori o Deidara.

Akatsuki, con pocos hombres, era un riesgo para la vida con solo mirarlos a los ojos.

Dos semanas después, con Hinata recuperándose y volviendo a sonreír comenzaron las competencias de la escuela contra su eterno rival Akai Mizu zen do, ya que las otras escuelas ni les pisaban los talones a estas dos. Hinata no participó, pero en las semifinales Naruto logró quedar en primer lugar arriba de Sasuke, lo cual hizo que el Uchiha bufará del enojo. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente humillado con el asunto de que Hinata fuere novia de su mejor amigo como para darse el lujo de perder ante el en lo que siempre fue él el mejor.

Debido a sus lesiones Hinata no pudo participar, pero no se perdió de animar a los chicos junto con Sakura e Ino.

Y tres días antes de la gran final ocurrió el milagro…

Temari, convencida por Shikamaru, se dejo consentir dejando a un lado todo lo que había tenido que soportar en las últimas semanas con su hermano menor en coma, la angustia de Kankuro en Akai Mizu zen do, el regreso de Hinata y la situación de esta con su padre y la mafia. Iban saliendo del hotel de la montaña del valle Aoi precisamente cuando el celular de Temari sonó. Al escuchar la noticia tan impactante callo de rodillas sobre la nieve con lágrias en los ojos…

-Gaara…- sollozó.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Como lo oyes Hinata- hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea Temari.

-Pero ¿Cómo?-

-No lo se, solo no puedo dejar de estar feliz- respondió ella –Escucha, Shikamaru y yo estamos de camino para la ciudad, ¿podrías pasar a verlo por mi?... ¿Hinata?-

-Claro que si, ahorita mismo vamos-

Al escuchar esto Naruto comenzó a sentir curiosidad por la llamada que Hinata había recibido.

-Naruto- se dirigió a el un vez colgó –Vamos- lo tomo del brazo parándolo de la banca en la que estaban sentados en la escuela. Las clases ya habían terminado, pero les gustaba quedarse un rato más a veces recordando temas de la escuela por ser un su tutora Hinata. A final de cuentas daban vueltas a todo para estar juntos siempre.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?-

-Al hospital- lo miro a los ojos con una chispa de felicidad en aquel brillo perla su alma. –Gaara despertó-

Ante la noticia Naruto se alegró, el pelirrojo se iba a recuperar. Pero tan pronto como hablo quiso no volver a abrir la boca cuando pasó lo que pasó cuando llegaron a verlo.

-¡Gaara!- entró Hinata en la habitación seguida del rubio quien solo saludó con un simple gesto. El pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina se le quedó viendo inquisitivamente a la pelinegra cuando se acercó a su cama, estuvo a punto de hablar cuando ella continuó –Creí que… creí que no volvería a verte entre nosotros de nuevo- lo miró con tanta ternura desprendida de su ser que incluso Gaara se ruborizó, y ella se atrevió a abrazarlo.

Naruto observó la escena con recelo, si bien a pesar de saber que Hinata lo amaba a el no podía retener ese sentimiento de celos, ya que Gaara había sido el primer amor de Hinata en su vida.

El chico del tatuaje de amor en la frente miró al rubio con el filo del ojo con tanta profundidad que tomo determinación para tomar a Hinata de los brazos y quitársela d encima.

-¿Gaara?- lo desconoció de parte de el, pero creyendo que sería por sus heridas acepto alejarse un poco –Estaba muy preocupada…- se llevo la mano al corazón como casi siempre lo hacía –Yo…-

-Disculpa- la interrumpió el pelirrojo antes de que continuara. La miro fijamente con sus profundos ojos aguamarina rodeados de negro y por fin habló de nuevo -¿Te conozco?- preguntó con cierta soltura precavida.

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto, Hinata estaba estupefacta, muy dentro de su interior, en su pecho, algo se escuchó romperse. Se le heló la sangre y su pulso aumento, bombeaba sangre como loco su corazón. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta completamente: Gaara no recordaba nada.

Sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas, a pesar de todo lo quería, a pesar de todo lo sentía cercano a ella como amigo, por que lo conocía, por todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Ahora, sin memoria, todo se iba a la basura como si nunca hubiera existido y solo se quedara como un sueño en su imaginación que nunca fue real.

Era solo su amigo, solamente su amigo, pero de todas formas dolía.

Naruto se cercó a ella, estaba temblando, pero Hinata solo sintió deseos de correr y huyó de la habitación empujando la puerta.

-¡Hinata!- quiso correr tras ella el rubio, pero fue detenido por el mismo Gaara.

-Aguarda Naruto- lo alcanzó de la camisa, el rubio volteó desconcertado ¿Sabía su nombre? ¿Cómo? Si no tenía memoria –Dejalo así- le indico.

El Uzumaki se relajó mirándolo confundido.

-¿Por qué?- lo miro extrañado, quería saber sus razones.

-Es mejor para los dos si es así- bajó la mirada, su mentira más grande para ella, la que lo alejaría definitivamente de Hinata para que ella pudiera ser feliz y el pudiera olvidarla, pues aunque ella quisiera que solo fueran amigos, el sabía que nunca podría ser amigo de la persona a la cual seguía amando con locura. Por eso lo hizo. Por eso decidió lastimarla. –Tú sales beneficiado de esto Naruto-

El rubio se enojo por el comentario.

-Hinata te quiere como amigo, no deberías hacerla sufrir así- lo regañó –No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que ha estado pasando, no deberías arrebatarle la felicidad. Vino hasta aquí por que despertaste y tu solo la haces llorar mintiéndole con esta falsa amnesia-

-Yo no quiero su amistad Naruto- lo detuvo antes de que siguiera para mirarlo, el rubio supo ver en sus ojos lo mucho que la amaba –Es mejor así, si estoy lejos no seré yo el que sea lastimado por verla contigo- sonrió tristemente.

Cuando Naruto lo dejó Gaara le hizo prometer que no le diría nada a Hinata, pero para el, esa conversación que tuvieron ni siquiera existió, era decisión de el decirle a ella la verdad o no.

Su cabeza daba vueltas ¿Tanto la quería Gaara como para llegar a tales extremos?

En la cama del hospital, mirando las sábanas en las que estaba acostado, Gaara recordó el último halo de esperanza que tuvo cuando estaban en la motocicleta antes de chocar. Un deseo que no quería que pasara y lo evitó, pero no podía negar que hubiera deseado estar con ella eternamente aunque solo fuera una ilusión al ser alcanzados por las balas de Deidara y así morir juntos.

Juntos…

-Hinata…- soltó al aire en un suspiro –Si no puedo tenerte entonces voy a alejarte…-


	35. Futuras decisiones

Que bueno es caminar entre los vivos… Ahora, esta conti va como adeudo de lo que no he podido escribir, así que aunque no duerma los fines de semana voy a procurar publicar cada viernes… o madrugada de sábado.

Espero que Maggy no les haya causado muchos problemas escribiendo el capítulo anterior, pero en serio, encerrada y en observación no me concentraba mucho y nos tardamos las horas…

No estrujen su corazón con ansias de matarme por los conflictos del fic, la historia no es eterna, yo soy la que se la pasa describiendo tanto… Espero me perdonen…

Sin más que agregar, les traigo la continuación.

* * *

En cuanto llegó Temari al hospital y vio a Hinata llorando silenciosamente en los brazos de Naruto y la expresión demacrada de este, no pudo evitar pensar mal al sentir un hueco en el pecho. ¿Podía haber pasado la desgracia que había temido durante tanto tiempo en el que él estuvo en coma acabar pasando precisamente ese día en que sus ilusiones la golpeaban a muerte como flechas salvajes rompiendo el aire?

Afortunadamente no era así, pero igualmente era triste y desastroso.

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

Shikamaru estaba para ella en todo momento, era su apoyo para evitar caerse de rodillas y llorar a lágrima vida todas sus penas, pero al verla quedarse inmóvil observando a unos cuantos metros en la recepción del hospital a sus amigos con esa fría y deprimente expresión también llego a pensar en lo que ninguno quería imaginar con respecto a Gaara.

¿Tan débil podía haber quedado como para no resistir teniendo que abandonar este mundo?

Al verlos llegar Naruto bajo de nuevo la mirada hacia Hinata acariciando su cabello para que se retirara de su pecho y pudiera ver a la rubia. La ojiperla así lo hizo, y una vez divisó a su amiga en la lejanía, -en ese instante donde todo parece avanzar lento a los alrededores y los únicos importantes en la estancia son los más inmutables al movimiento por su propia acción-, reprimió el doloroso suspiro que quería escapársele de los labios, aún con los ojos húmedos.

**Capítulo 35:** Futuras decisiones

-¿Eh?- se quedó con la boca abierta una vez Hinata le informó del estado de Gaara con suma tristeza. No se acordaba de ella, entonces ¿recordaría a su hermana?

La sola idea la medio mató. Pero tuvo el valor para entrar a verlo a pesar de que las piernas le flaqueaban, ya que la fortaleza también puede ser una máscara para la debilidad y el miedo.

Su cama era blanca y de medianas proporciones, no era un catre, pero tampoco era la gran cosa para tratarse de un hospital tan exclusivo. La intravenosa de su brazo lo fastidiaba, aquella gota de solución cayendo a cada rato junto con todo lo de la habitación era tan monótono y aburrido que podría dormir a cualquiera de aburrimiento por la inactividad, pero este no era el caso de Gaara.

Su cabeza daba vueltas con una sola imagen, una sola frase y un solo sentimiento: arrepentimiento.

No era capaz de cumplir con lo que se juraba a si mismo y le había confesado a Naruto que haría, pues era una enorme mentira que crecería paulatinamente como parásito alojado.

El sonido de mediana fuerza al abrir la puerta de su habitación lo obligó a apartar los ojos de la ventana para dirigirlos a esta. Un vago y resistente a desaparecer deseo lo hizo pensar, con toda la maldad del mundo, en que fuere Hinata, para poder así recuperar su alma del infierno a donde la había condenado a morir. Pero no, no era ella.

Una rubia de ojos profundos y sagaces entró a la habitación con la mirada tensa y las facciones que un rostro que refleja firmeza podría tener dibujadas.

A penas hubo entrado se le quedo viendo intensamente esperando cualquier clase de reacción que le indicara con su simple gesto el si debía continuar o no. Si era lo correcto dar el siguiente paso y cerrar la puerta o retroceder dejándolo solo para pensar un poco y respirar profundo en su soledad aclarando la mente y saber bien lo que haría.

Pero no fue necesario al ver como su hermano menor la miraba directamente acusadoramente y hasta con rencor. No tendría que hacer lo que estaba haciendo si ella no le hubiera ocultado tantas cosas con respecto al paradero de Hinata cuando ya tenía tiempo para ir a buscarla.

Si, estaba tratando de señalar con el dedo a un culpable para su desgracia al no querer aceptar completamente que era culpa suya.

-Vete de aquí- giró su cabeza ignorándola y regresando a clavar la mirada en la ventana.

Temari se quedó sin voz al oírlo. La reconocía.

De inmediato cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el con decisión; pero no lo soportó cuando llegó hasta el y lo abrazó con tanta euforia y desesperación que Gaara se sentía asfixiado por la fuerza de la rubia.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- siguió indiferente y sonando molesto en su voz al querer quitársela de encima. Forcejeó con casi nulas intensiones de realmente hacerlo, pues cuando sintió las lágrimas de su hermana caer a su cara apresada a su pecho, supo reconocer y callar resignado al gesto de Temari. Después de todo ella debía haber pasado por mucho en medio de la angustia y el miedo a perderlo o tenerlo para siempre en ese estado de eterno sueño tan lastimoso para su pobre razón.

Rotó los ojos hacia otro lado mientras ella apretaba cada vez más fuerte su cuerpo contra el suyo, aferrándose a el por temor a que en un descuido se desvaneciera en el aire y todo resultara ser solo un sueño su modestamente dramático subconsciente...

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?- le preguntó cuando ya recuperó la calma y supo contenerse. Habían pasado ya unos minutos en donde la rubia se quedó sin palabras ni preguntas para hacerle si había gastado todas esas energías en abrazarlo. Pero al escucharlo pareció molestarle la pregunta. ¿Tan fría la consideraba?

-¿Qué otra razón puedo tener Gaara?- se dirigió a él. Gaara no habló ni se atrevió a mirarla.

-Quiero estar solo- dijo con toda confianza y desdén posible.

Trató de nuevo, pero no contestó, entonces estalló.

-¡Ya basta Gaara!- se levanto de la silla en el que se había sentado para estar junto a el al lado de su cama. –No quieres recibir ayuda, no quieres hablar, ni siquiera sabes en que estado te encuentras ¡Y no parece siquiera importarte!- logró captar su atención volteando a verla a la cara de nuevo- ¿Qué clase de ser humano eres entonces? ¿Qué paso contigo?-

Otra vez ese silencio pesado y sofocante inundó la habitación ensombreciéndola cuando una enorme nube tapo el sol afuera.

-Hasta ahora sueltas lo que quieres decirme…- la miro por el rabillo del ojo con desdén.

-¡Gaara!- clamó triste, se sintió ofuscada por la actitud de este para con ella, y con el mismo también.

-No me interesa-

-¡Deja de actuar como un niño inmaduro! No sabes lo que hemos estado pasando todos por tu estado- dejo ver la parte herida que tenía guardada desde hacía ya un tiempo -...en especial Hinata…- se paró en seco con la cara desfigurada por el impacto de haber mencionado el nombre de su amiga, cosa que no debió haber hecho si se suponía que Gaara no recordaba nada.

Pero entonces el rostro del pelirrojo se torno sombrío ocultando sus ojos en las sombras de su piel con la iluminación. Temari no supo como reaccionar al haber dicho lo que dijo, pero al ver la expresión de su hermano, vacía y sufrida, acabó comprendiendo.

-Mentiste…- pronunció con tal tono que parecía rogar por que no fuera cierto lo que estaba declarando, pero era cierto, había caído en la cuenta de lo que era la red de engaño de su hermano para con los demás. Podía engañar a Hinata pero no a su hermana con esa palabrería de _amnesia_ por partes.

-No te perdonare si hablas- alzó la mirada con ojos asesinos.

-¿Pero que rayos crees que estas haciendo con esto?- se sintió burlada, y todo lo dulce que pudo estar por que despertara se le amargó. Gaara estaba poniéndose dificil y había comenzado mal -Nos mantienes colgando de un hilo pensando en lo que te paso, y tu nos tratas como si fuéramos…-

-Me marcharé de sus vidas- la interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

-¿Como?- se sintió confusa -¡¿Crees que eso nos va a ayudar en algo?!- reaccionó mal, indignada de que ese joven de extraña madurez fuera su hermano. Pero entonces terminó por callarse todos sus reclamos al escucharlo. Dias y días soñando, repitiendo las imágenes en su cabeza de toda su vida, lo más importante, lo más grato, lo hicieron dar vueltas en círculos y meterle de nuevo la espina que ya estaba sacándose.

-¿Ya he hecho suficiente daño no lo crees?- se escuchó el autocompadecimiento de Gaara con tanto dolor que su hermana inmediatamente sintió lástima por el y vergüenza por de misma, como si todas las palabras de ira que acaba de lanzarle se deshicieran como el vaho de su boca en el aire cuando el frio reina.

Cayó de espaldas en la silla y miro al suelo callada y pensativa. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y soltó el aire de sus pulmones con dificultad y presión.

Tanto habían pasado en los años de su noviazgo que había dejado estigmatizado a Gaara de la forma más dura e irredimible posible. El amar con tanta pasión y entrega llega a mutar tan terriblemente en obseción y fijación que pierdes los estribos por el bien de hacer tu propia justicia para tu atrapada alma con el fin de ser feliz. Tratas de pelear con tus demonios interiores y pones las escusas más irrazonables que existan, pero que terminan por funcionar.

Y entonces te engañas a ti mismo sabiendo que tu crueldad ha superado los límites, pasando del conflicto interior al sadismo por querer seguir intentando lo que ya es un caso perdido.

Pero aún no has sangrado ni sufrido lo suficiente y quieres hacer que los demás sientan al menos un poco de lo que pasas y sigues pasando solo por tu necedad.

Y mueres por dentro. Te matas lentamente.

Eres tu propio verdugo.

*

¿A dónde se ha marchado tu cordura y tu perdón? ¿En donde quedó la razón?

¿Por qué seguir?

*

*8*8*8*

*

-Te faltan dos semanas para recuperarte por completo- veía las radiografías de las costillas de Hinata a la luz de la ventana con cuidado y atención al más ínfimo detalle. Era una doctora y dirigente ejemplar.

-Gracias Tsunade sama, he seguido sus indicaciones y tomé las pastillas que me dio- contestaba ella con pulcredad. Su rostro mostraba mejora y estabilidad a solo dos días de haberse topado con la amnesia de Gaara que el fingía pero ella creía era verdad al igual que todos, a excepción de unos cuantos que conocían su secreto.

Lloró, claro que lo hizo, no paraba de curarse de una herida cuando otra ya le venía encima y la hacía vulnerable a su debilidad nuevamente, así que tenia que levantarse, quitarse la amargura que acumuló lanzándola al viento como arena en la brisa del desierto para mantener la frente en alto y seguir adelante.

Lo pensó toda la noche una vez separada de Naruto, sabía que la culpa la tendría sobre sus hombros por ser la causante de la pérdida de Gaara, pero no pondría en juego su felicidad otra vez, pues todas las direcciones apuntaban a que ella regresara al lado del pelirrojo para estar a su lado y no volver a abandonarlo nunca más. Pero la voz de la razón la hizo reaccionar justo a tiempo para evitar una pena llena de crueldad y flagelación, pues si Gaara no la recordaba le estaría haciendo un favor al evaporarse ella de su vida por completo.

-¿Me estas escuchando Hinata?- la distrajo de su ensimismamiento al verla tan pensativa con la vista en el vacio.

-Hum? SI- agito la cabeza de un lado a otro infantilmente –No pasa nada- reiteró. Tsunade no quiso decir más.

-Bueno- regresó a su mullida silla detrás del escritorio tomando su bolígrafo para anotar en unas hojas el nombre de un medicamento –Entonces sigamos con el mismo tratamiento y estarás bien más pronto de lo que esperábamos. Te dije que este fármaco era excelente- escribió con kanjis mal acomodados en una receta de su libreta que arrancaría para dársela a su alumna. El silencio de esta la hacían reflexionar sobre mucho.

-Hinata- la llamó a lo que ella se dirigió hacia su maestra desde el diván en el que se encontraba sentada –Me he enterado de la buena nueva, felicidades, es todo un privilegio que Francia no haya dudado ni un solo segundo en aceptarte- comenzó a hablar dando en el clavo de su otro pesar…

_Al día siguiente de haber visto a Gaara llegó de la escuela a la mansión como siempre a pesar de estar aún perdida en el espacio de todo lo que pasaba en tan corto tiempo, primero retomar la escuela, después las competencias de clavados, y de la nada el despertar de Gaara. Oh si, era suficiente como para mantenerla agotada. Pero no, faltaba cansarla más._

_Afuera llovía, y al entrar Hinata le dio su paraguas a uno de los sirvientes._

_-Le llegó correo Señorita Hyuuga- la recibió una de las chicas de servicio de la mansión __en la entrada._

_-¿Correo?- no estaba acostumbrada a recibirlo._

_-Si, lo deje en su habitación-_

_Subió como si nada con algo de paz taciturna mientras cavilaba en lo mismo de siempre con respecto a su vida cuando entró a su cuarto y se topo en la luna, junto a su cepillo para el cabello plateado, la carta menos esperada en su existencia. Y menos en esos momentos tan complicados y estresantes…_

•_**Conservatoire National Supérieur de Musique et de Danse de Paris•**_

-Es un gran honor ¿no crees? Los franceses interesados en una japonesa, que peculiar…- sonreía la directora de la Universidad de Konoha felizmente, Sai le había confesado sus intenciones de mandar ese demo con las interpretaciones de Hinata que había grabado sin que ella se diera por enterada y las mandó sin preguntar primero. Solo como un arrebato. Como buena confidente guardó el secreto, pero no pudo evitar pensar en Naruto y en el como recibiría la noticia, pues al ver la cara de Hinata al día siguiente en la preparatoria Sai, con todo lo que sabía de la mente, el subconciente y la personalidad de la gente por lo que se había dedicado a leer de psicoanálisis, supo de inmediato que Hinata había sido aceptada sin dudarlo. Y fue a decírselo a Tsunade…

-Yo…- trató de responder, pero de nuevo recordó todas esas veces tan seguidas desde que regresó a su casa de haber estado con Akatsuki en que se puso a tocar el piano noche y día, incluso en la escuela. Siempre piezas suaves y las más hermosas y complicadas que tocaba con tanta maestría propia de su naturaleza. Solo tocando la sinfonía de la vida se olvidaba de las cosas y podía ver con sinceridad a los ojos de Naruto sabiéndose entera por estar con el y que valía la pena todo.

-Siéndo honesta no se que pensar- trató de decir con sumo cuidado.

-¿Eh?- soltó Hinata. Primero Tsunade la estaba felicitando y ahora parecía retractarse.

-Vamos, sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo Hinata, como Directora estoy orgullosa de ti ante esta grandiosa oportunidad de poder irte a estudiar música a París… pero…- se detuvo dubitativamente sin saber si terminar su frase o no. De seguro Hinata se sentía en conflicto por eso.

–No se como vaya a tomarlo Naruto-Termino Hinata por ella.

Tsunade calló observándola con dulzura maternal. El rostro de una niña tomando decisiones de mujer…

-_Tal vez lo deba rechazar…- _pensó –_En un principio dije que lo que quería ser era dedicarme a los clavados, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que solo lo hacía para honrar el recuerdo de mi madre y solo por eso. Me gusta, pero no tanto como el piano… o la cocina…-_ entonces se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza negando por su confusión. La directora solo suspiraba por ella, había hablado de más…

-Tranquilízate Hinata, escojas lo que escojas estará bien- la hizo recuperarse de lo acongojada que estaba poniéndose –Además, ¿Qué no el amor es capaz de superar las fronteras así como toda clase de la distancia?- le pelinegra se sorprendió por sus palabras robándole una sonrisa que realmente le ayudó.

-Gracias…-

-De nada- se levantó –Ahora vamos- se acercó a ella extendiéndole la mano -La final va a comenzar en unas cuantas horas y no podemos perdernos a Naruto y a Sasuke en ellas, el trafico a estas horas del sábado es pesado por la salida diez- declaraba mientras directora y alumna salían de la oficina para ir a la alberca olímpica oficial de la ciudad en donde se estaban celebrando las nacionales entre escuelas en los clavados. Hasta allá habían llegado Sasuke y Naruto, y ahora, encarados frente a frente, darían la máxima prueba de sus habilidades superiores con respecto al otro en la batalla deportiva más decisiva y esperada por ambos desde que había pasado la victoria de Naruto en esa carrera de autos en donde le ganó a Sasuke obligándolo a regresar con el a su vida de antes.

La oscuridad de Sasuke no se había apagado, por el contrario, había encontrado un nuevo detonador, pero la luz de Naruto irradiaba más que nunca a la par de este. Los dos estaban en los mismo términos, y a pesar de tener a Hinata de por medio sin que Naruto conociera o adivinara al menos el resentimiento de Sasuke por que tener lo que el quería para si mismo, este enfrentamiento entre ambos estaba completamente envuelto en su rivalidad aparte de los sentimentalismos. Simplemente los dos se lo debían.

Akai Mizu zen do seguía en la lucha, claro que sí, pero la verdadera guerra se vería entre los participantes de la misma escuela ganadora del primero y segundo lugar en las semifinales. Naruto y Sasuke.

*8*8*8*

-Tal vez debería meterle colores frios…- meditaba un joven e inspirado dibujante afuera de las instalaciones de la alberca olímpica en donde su novia y compañeros de la escuela habían asistido junto con el demás público y la prensa para ver la competencia, pues incluso había buscadores de talento entre la gente en espera de encontrar al siguiente candidato a competir representando al imperio japonés en el Mundial de Clavados y en los próximos juegos olímpicos, si era posible.

Pero por el momento Sai solo se concentraba en el trazo de su dibujo casi parecido a una fotografía por lo preciso que había hecho de Hinata para regalárselo como su presente de felicitaciones por haber logrado entrar al Conservatorio Nacional Superior de Música y Danza de París solo con que la institución hubiera escuchado las piezas que ella había interpretado un cálido día normal, común y corriente para ella.

Sai supo reconocer el talento de Hinata, pero confundió una dedicación musical por amor a este arte por una profesión y se lo llevó a los extremos al decidir enviarlo a Europa en vez de limitarse solo a Japón, pues el lo consideraba como avanzar hacia la cima del reconocimiento universal. Mas no sabía que lo que el había visto como una cosa era otra, y Hinata simplemente estaba indecisa de que estudiar y hacer realmente con su vida al dar fallo a su primera decisión solo por unos cuantos _inocentes_ comentarios que la perturbaron.

Necesitaba definirse… pero por el amor del Dios, ¡¡¿Por qué a otro continente?!!

-Acuarela, óleo ó acrílico… acuarela, óleo ó acrílico…- trataba de decidirse que técnica utilizar para el fino y perfecto trazo que había hecho de casi un metro de altura, pues era un cuadro completo y le gustaba andar haciendo las cosas mas extrañas en los lugares menos indicados. –Óleo- decidió una vez vio mejor la perspectiva, la línea y el detalle, pues merecían la mayor dedicación y esfuerzo. Iba a ser un gran cuadro. Iba…

Una guitarra comenzó a sonar con acordes dedicados seguido de una voz admirable cantando:

"**Sou sa niku no wareme kayou buta ni toikakete mina  
Mitasareta kazu dake kane wo BARA maki kokoro wo ushinau" **a gran velocidad, pero deteniéndose al segundo verso de la canción cuando Sai respondió.

-Mushi mushi- hablo con su paz de siempre. Pero al reconocer la voz de quien la hablaba no pudo evitar pasar saliva.

-Así que mi administrador favorito esta retomando de nuevo sus dibujos… que encantador- asco, le producía asco su voz.

Tuvo que pasar un segudo para respirar profundo y así poderle responder.

-Danzo san…- espetó desinteresado, pero no despreocupado.

-Solías decirme Danzo sama…- replicó por sus modales.

-Y solía tener un hermano mayor-

Sai no era la clase de persona que mostrara sus sentimientos, y Sai no era su nombre, pero sí lo era en esta nueva identidad con la que había comenzado una nueva vida estudiando en Kanto, en la capital del país Tokio y no en su natal Osaka.

Su pasado estaba lleno de sombras y sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre y odio, el y su hermano, al ser huérfanos y huyendo de los maltratos de su hogar adoptivo, se involucraron con las personas equivocadas para poder pagar sus estudios haciendo cosas incontables por el nivel de barbaridad que representan. Su hermano era un genio en el kendo que lo llevó a ser la mano derecha de Danzo como líder independiente y a corta escala y alcance del bajo mundo; y debido a su genio para las finanzas Sai era la otra mano de Danzo administrando sus negocios. Hasta que su hermano murió a manos de la recién formada Otogakure y el se retiró de ese camino cambiando su nombre y su identidad por ayudar a la policía a atrapar a los asesinos de su hermano, pero al mismo tiempo, sin que el lo predispusiera así, localizar a Danzo.

Excluido y tratado de traidor y con los criminales libres por el terrible sistema de justicia, tuvo que cuidarse la espalda, por lo que harto de ello y ya consiguida su nueva identidad, con solo unos cuantos yenes en el bolsillo llegó a Tokio con esperanzas de poder dejar su pasado en Osaka y así comenzar de nuevo.

Era brillante, no por nada estaba en Konoha Gakuen becado.

Pero al estar recibiendo esa llamada Ino le vino a la cabeza como relámpago. La amaba demasiado como para exponerla así al igual como para perderla diciéndole la verdad o marchándose él de su lado. Por primera vez un amigo de Naruto sentía en zapatos propios lo que era estar en una situación como esa por culpa de la mafia y un turbulento pasado. La posibilidad estaba ahi, pero no se desarrollaba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- oculto su alteración. El frio Sai estaba nervioso.

-Tu novia es bastante bonita he de admitir…-

El dibujo de Sai cayó al suelo directamente a un charco producto de la lluvia del día anterior.

-Tranquilo, una futura modelo con tanto talento como ella no debería perder su futuro si se le arruinara el rostro… ¿no crees?…-comenzó la parte fea con una abominable sonrisa en su arrugado rostro rajado –Sabes como podríamos evitar eso ¿verdad?-

Sai apretó los dientes con furia. Si Naruto no se había escapado de los vestigios de su tormentoso pasado, él menos.

-¿Qué te importa más...? Eres _Sai_ ahora ¿verdad?- continuaba feliz de su extorción con su desgraciada alma negra -¿Tu libertad libre de mi o… tu querida novia?-

Madara le había puesto sobre la mesa a Danzo un trato que no podía despreciar. Necesitaba a Sai.

El cielo antes soleado se cubrió de nubes mientras un pelinegro desaparecía del edificio y un Chrysler Crossfire color plata entraba al estacionamiento del mismo con Tsunade y Hinata en su interior.

Sakura e Ino saludaban desde la acera a su amiga al lado de Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino y Choji. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír de lado a lado al ver llegar a su novia y Sasuke de nuevo bufo para sus adentros molesto por sentirse impotente ante esa situación de Hinata al grado de incluso odiarla con todas sus fuerzas deseándole el mal y el bien a la vez.

Afuera el dibujo de Sai arruinado por el agua del charco acababa por borrar las líneas que había trazado de Hinata tocando el piano. Casi como un presagio.

Antes de entrar, con Hinata siendo abrazada por Naruto y con Ino preguntándose en donde estaría Sai si lo había visto hacía un instante en el caul el salió a dar una vuelta en búsqueda de aire e inspiración mientras ella se quedaba a platicar con Sakura, Shino hiso una sabia reflexión al postrar sus ojos más arriba de las copas de los árboles en un sitio más alto que los edificios.

-El cielo acaba de entristecerse-…

* * *

Gaara… aprenderá su lección =) y seguirá con su vida =I??????

Con lo de Sai, bueno, en el manga y en el anime sigue siendo una sombra de misterio muy interesante para mi, ya tenía contemplado mezclar a Ino y Sai en esto junto con los demás (es que hasta ahora solo han estado de anexados, pero se verá la relevancia en el futuro –no de todos, hay quienes ya tuvieron su momento-), pero ya verán lo demás… (muajajajaja).

Con respecto a Sasuke también tendrán que esperar a que se revele lo que se tiene que revelar para él de la familia Uchiha…

Y con lo de la competencia… habrá que ver quien gana ¿no?

¿Hinata dejara a Naruto por su sueño o... dejara su sueño por Naruto? ¿O pasara algo más? ¿O no es ese sueño?... YuO

ViX


	36. El oro del número uno

Perdonen la tardanza, pero el fin de semana pasado no estuve en la ciudad por que me surgió algo, no quería ir, pero era mi obligación. Aún así después me puse a escribir y no me gustó lo que salió, así que preferí esperar para escribir lo que si me dejara satisfecha.

Ahora, mi vida dio un giro inesperado con una competencia de la escuela entre otras instituciones que me esta exprimiendo la cabeza como una naranja hasta dejarla sin nada adentro, pero bueno, ¿quien me manda andar aceptando participar en algo que me quite tanto tiempo? mmm... ya recuerdo, fue mi maestra la que me alentó, y no me pude negar por que esta maestra resulta ser la que mejor me cae bien. Y luego con este nuevo trabajo, Dios, me siento cansada, a este paso luciré como mujer de la tercerda edad muy joven...

En fin, pero no quiero dejar de escribir, tengo que ponerme al corriente con todo. Debo hacerlo.

* * *

Iban caminando tomados de la mano cuando Hinata miró de nuevo Naruto. Estaba nervioso, tenía que admitirlo, pero la calidez de su novia mirándolo con seguridad y confianza le dio fuerzas para sentirse capaz de lograr cualquier cosa.

La gente hizo un gran alboroto cuando se vio llegar a Sasuke y a Naruto con el uniforme deportivo de Konoha Gakuen portando la insignia de la hoja en la espalda de la chaqueta. Todos iban junto a ellos, pero era más que obvio que mucha gente de la escuela estaba ahí, tal vez, incluso más que los de otras escuelas. Si bien la competencia que se hacía entre colegios en septiembre era solamente un premio a nivel escolar, -muy importante al ser instituciones reconocidas en todo el país-, ahora era la gran oportunidad de sus vidas.

La mas grande y definitiva de todas...

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

Yamato estaba ahí junto con Gai, era como un trato entre ambos, Gai acompañaba a Yamato cuando se daban a cabo los eventos relacionados a la natación y así mismo este lo seguía a los encuentros de artes marciales. Sobre todo por que si Sasuke y Naruto resultaban ser los más prometedores representando a Konoha Gakuen en esta disciplina, Neji y Lee resultaban ser invencibles en artes marciales.

Sabían que desde que entraron a la escuela tanto el Uchiha como el Uzumaki tenían más aptitudes para las artes marciales que para la natación, pero Naruto no era escogido para participar en ninguna competencia a menos que salvara más de cinco materias. Su constante rivalidad y metidas de pata por parte del rubio hicieron que al final acabaran encaminando su adolescencia a ese deporte. En artes marciales podrían golpearse y derribarse mutuamente durante horas hasta desfallecer, en música Naruto nunca iba a superar a Sasuke, pero lo que eran en clavados, era tanta la sincronización que tenían y tanta su insistencia en querer hacer el clavado más perfecto y difícil de todos que acabaron encasillándolos en esto cuando vieron su potencial.

Los explotaban en el nado por supuesto, pero por alguna razón preferían verse el uno al otro en el momento justo en el que saltaban, cuando todo se desaparecía excepto ellos dos, su acuoso objetivo al fondo del vacio, y el oxígeno que respiraban. Ese sentir a tu rival haciéndo lo mismo que tu a tu lado, batiéndose en un silente enfrentamiento, era incomparable...

Pasaron por muchos tropiezos y atropeyos en la preparatoria, las constantes peleas de Naruto con compañeros de sus escuelas anteriores, sus confrontaciones con sujetos peligrosos, los encuentros y propuestas de poder para Sasuke y las competencias en las que comenzaron a destacar.

En la escuela acabaron volviéndose el foco de atención de todos al graduarse los de tercer grado. Pero comenzando los últimos semestres de clases, el último año, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente para los principales alumnos del grupo 324 cuando una tímida y benevolente Hinata ingresó al instituto.

**Capítulo 36:** El oro del número uno

-Saluden chicos, saluden- les decía Yamato esbozando una sonrisa inmensa de lado a lado. Se sentía dueño de la victoria pasara lo que pasara, pues así era.

-Vaya…- se colocó una gota de sudor en la nuca de Sakura al verlo mientras su interior se decía _–"Ni siquiera han empezado y Yamato sensei ya se adueñó de la presea dorada…"_… ¿Uh?- volvió la vista al ver caminar a una rubia de coleta alta y fleco de lado cubriéndole un ojo acercarse con el celular en la mano y la vista en él algo sorprendida y molesta.

-¿Te pasa algo Ino chan?- preguntó Hinata al notarla tan cambiada de un momento a otro si antes estaba derramando miel al lado de su novio.

-Si…- farulló entre dientes –Sai acaba de mandarme un mensaje diciéndome que tenía algo urgente que hacer y no podía quedarse- aplastaba en su mano el celular con tanta fuerza mientras las venas en la cara y en la manos se le marcaban notoriamente y el aparato a penas si parecía resistir la fuerza de la Yamanaka.

-¿Eh?- sacó una cara de indiferencia Sakura -¿Solo es eso?- se surcaron líneas púrpuras debajo de uno de sus ojos.

-Bah, ¿Cómo entenderlo Sakura?- levanto la frente –Si tu no tienes novio y no sabes como se siente una con estas cosas…- espetó con rencor dando en el clavo donde era más frágil para la pelirosa. Bajo la mirada con tristeza tratando de aparentar su depresión e Ino pasó por ella sin notarla por estar más concentrada pensando en su pareja, no era nada común en el irse sin decirle al menos una palabra o explicarle, él simplemente no actuaba así, y se partí la cabeza pensando que podría haberle pasado en realidad. Hacía unos días los dos seguían hablando de su vida juntos después de la escuela, nunca había secretos entre ellos.

-Se lo tomó muy apecho…- le achacó Naruto a Ino al verla marcharse hecha una fiera y a la vez sumida en si mismoa, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Sakura…?- se acercó a ella su amiga al verla tan inmóvil.

-Estoy bien Hinata- separó su blanca mano con la suya fingiendo una sonrisa con esfuerzo –No es nada- insistió para después adelantarse a irse a las gradas. No acabó convenciendo a Hinata del todo, pero lo que si llamo fue la atención del Uchiha a unos cuantos pasos de la escena al verla marcharse de manera más extraña. Una misteriosa sensación le cruzó por la espalda, desde hacía un tiempo Sakura no se le insinuaba ni proponía tanto como antes, el que se hablaran era únicamente por que Hinata era la amiga de ambos, pero tratarla a más no lo hacía.

-¡Sasuke, Naruto!- se escuchó la voz de la Haruno ya encaminada unos cuantos metros. Los tres voltearon -¡Suerte!- les deseó de buena fé perdiéndose entre la gente al encarrerarse a paso veloz para ir a su asiento con los demás, habían llegado desde antes para apartarlos.

Hinata se tornó a ambos dándole un tierno beso a Naruto en los labios y susurrándole un leve _Te amo _con esto.

El rubio la abrazó sonriendo para decirle lo mismo al oído y así soltarla para que ella le deseara lo mejor.

-Buena suerte a ti también Sasuke- le dedicó animos al azabache también con una sonrisa sincera antes de marcharse –Den lo mejor de ustedes- se fue hacia donde Sakura.

-Que linda fue al desearles suerte a ambos a pesar de que ella no pudo participar en la categoría feminil- dijo la voz de Yamato detrás de ellos y haciéndolos rotar el cuerpo para verlo. –Bueno- Suspiró enamorado de la gloria –Vamos, ya es hora- declaró como señal para que lo siguieran a los vestidores.

Habían regaderas a cierta distancia de una pequeña piscina de cortas proporciones y apenas un metro de profundidad donde conforme a los turnos estarían ahí permaneciendo en el agua el mayor tiempo posible para que sus músculos no se tensaran. Llegaron desde temprano para practicar mientras le gente llegaba paulatinamente. Primero pasó la fase feminil, la cual Hinata se perdió, pero si había logrado llegar a tiempo para ver a su novio.

Se vistió solo para salir a recibirla, y Sasuke lo siguió, según él por sus propios motivos después de todos también se trataba de su amiga.

Calentaron un poco más con la gente comenzando a hablar sobre los favoritos, Hinata miraba desde las gradas al lado de una triste Sakura y una inquieta Ino. Sus ojos se extraviaban en la silueta de Naruto cuando este saltaba, su cabello rebelde no tenía tiempo de dejar ver sus movimientos en los pocos seguidos que duraban las vueltas de sus clavados. Su espalda era ancha y varonil, marcando los músculos por su entrenamiento, nada de él era comparable a otro hombre, no para Hinata. No era solo deseo lo que le provocaba cada vez que lo veía, era algo más denso y profundo, y sabía que era. Se llamaba amor.

Durante las rondas para seleccionar a los representantes de la escuela era más que obvio que Naruto y Sasuke eran los elegidos, para ellos y para las autoridades, incluso para los jueces, estaba claro que los dos llegarían a la final una vez se hiciera. Las semifinales eran únicamente mero requisito que para ellos, ya estaba más que dado por hecho.

El presentador avisó a los competidores de irse preparando por el micrófono y la gente guardo silencio. La competencia varonil estaba a punto de comenzar.

*8*8*8*

El avión aterrizó con lujo de suavidad y los pasajeros descendieron lentamente ya en su destino salvo los que aún tenían que tomar otro avión.

El último en bajar fue un hombre ya entrado en años bastante cuidado y elegante para su edad. Llevaba unas gafas oscuras ocultando sus ojos y una cabellera blanca. Iba de traje, y al bajar un hombre ya lo esperaba con un coche para llevarlo.

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado el vuelo Jiraya san- dijo el chofer ya reconocido por su jefe.

-Bastante entretenido he de decir…- sonrió con complacencia mientras dos aeromozas salían rojas por la indiganción viendo con ojos de pistola a aquel hombre del cual se notaba un destello de perversión en su gesto. No había dejado de acosarlas en todo el viaje.

-¿A dónde quiere que lo lleve?- preguntó el chofer una vez los dos ingresaron al vehículo.

-A casa, ya sabes donde- respondió pegando la espalda al respaldo del asiento trasero bastante pensativo –Ese Naruto no me perdonará haberlo dejado solo tantos meses, esta vez no se apiadará de mi…- sonreía falsamente, tenía que admitir que se había pasado del límite...

No hubieron bien llegado a la primera avenida cuando una chica rubia de prominentes curvas lo sacó del auto en movimiento dejando en terribles circunstancias a punto de chocar al conductor, y todo por ir a perseguir a aquella chica.

-Por Dios... ¿Por qué mi jefe tiene que ser semejante pervertido?!!- se quejaba el pobre hombre con la cara estampada en el volante.

Jiraya no solo había tenido perversos pensamientos cuando vio a esa rubia, le había parecido familiar, y por lo que sabía, siendo amiga de su ahijado tendría que saber donde estaría en esos momentos.

Corrió tras ella y llegó hasta un café frente a una exhibición de automóviles de lujo. Se quedo a una distancia prudente pensando mejor las cosas, sabía que tanto ella como Naruto se habían mostrado como amigos ante él antes de que se fuera de viaje aún con todas las cosas por las que habían pasado al terminar su relación. No les creyó ni un poco, pero siendo también una imagen paterna para Shion era más que obvio que lo habían hecho en un pacto tácito para no preocuparle, pues Jiraya conocía a Shion desde mucho antes de que esta conociera a Naruto entrando a la misma escuela que el.

Por duro que fuere sabía a detalle todos los motivos y las circunstancias en que los dos se separaron, se sintió feliz al saber de lo suyo, pero al ver incluso él que las cosas no iban a resultar entre ellos fue como quitarle una carga de encima y poner otra en su lugar.

En eso estaba pensando cuando el celular de ella sonó.

-Shion…- respondió ella para después soltar un semigrito sorprendida y emocionándose a la vez -¿Qué?- se le ilumino el rostro luego -¿Naruto esta compitiendo?- Jiraya no pudo evitar interesarse por esa exclamación -¿En serio? Oh gracias Karin, no sabes lo mucho que te lo agradecería, ¿De verdad crees que me puedas colar?... ah, ok, ok, entiendo. Voy para allá- colgó tomando su café, pagándolo al chico que la atendió y quedándose estupefacta al caminar hacia la salida y toparse con la persona menos esperada por ella en ese momento.

-Jiraya san…- se quedó inmóvil al verlo.

El hombre se acercó hacía Shion con una sonrisa seria. Había pasado mucho tiempo...

Demasido...

*8*8*8*

La plataforma nunca se le hizo más alta que en ese día. Su mente daba vueltas y el corazón lo aprisionaba, era esa sensación de vacío que no se podría definir como miedo, nervios o presión. Sabía que estaba obligado a ganar, abajo en las gradas cerca de los jueces, estaban varios buscatalentos murmurando acerca de él y de Sasuke, conocía todos los pormenores de como se hayan las cosas, sabía a la perfección que su mejor amigo no querría aceptar ninguna propuesta para la universidad, sus estudios los pagaría por si mismo con su dinero y no volvería a pisar alguna otra plataforma a menos que fuera con fines de entretenimiento o diversión, más no para acompetencias oficiales de nuevo. Por eso era su oportunidad ese día. No debía desperdiciarla.

Si, les gustaba la competencia, retarse a cada chance que tuvieran, pero al crecer había un límite, y mientras Sasuke tenía que tomar las riendas de los negocios de su familia estudiando finanzas en una de las más prestigiosas Universidades del Japón, Naruto pagaría su Universidad con el contrato que le dieran para ser del equipo de alguna institución que tuviera la carrera que quería y que obviamente ese día le ofrecieran con todas esas propuestas. Eso era lo que estaba esperando: demostrar lo que valía.

Sasuke le había hecho hacer una promesa, si iba a ganar no sería por que cediera en el puntaje cuando el final se acercara, sino por que de verdad estaba preparado en la vida para pelear por sus sueños y seguir sus ambiciones con los pies en la tierra y cabeza fría. Ese era el comienzo, ahí estaba la oportunidad, solo tenía que ir con todo.

Subió la vista un metro de donde estaban los buscatalentos trajeados mirando a los demás competidores y haciendo anotaciones, hablando de su desempeño entre ellos, cuando la descubrió mirándolo así como ella lo observaba siempre, con ternura, pasión y confianza. La luz de la ida mañana estaba atrás de ella, iluminando su cabello y haciendo destellar sus ojos. Su limpia sonrisa con los labios sonrosados. Lo impresionó, siempre estaba ahí, le regalaba una todos los días con su amor desbordante sellado solo para él. Se quedó estático unas décimas de segundo mirando el como ella lo veía, estaba ahí por y para él, Hinata, su Hinata, la chica por la cual desvivía.

Hubo una vez, en medio un cálido abrazo meses antes, en que ella le animó a continuar, a no abandonar la esperanza y a nunca darse por vencido, se sintió inútil de su desempeño pero no le abandonó, buscó su calidez para reconfortarse y ella no le negó el abrazo dándole su fe para no dejar morir la suya propia.

_-… diste lo mejor de ti, vas a ver como las cosas van a salir bien…- _

Resonaban sus palabras en la invisible brisa del recuerdo.

_-Eres un ángel Hinata-_

Recordó lo que él le había dicho unidos aún en ese contacto con la tensión de su puntaje encima.

-Un ángel…- siguió mirándola, leyendo sus labios interpretó lo que ella quería decirle, un _tu puedes_ y _te amo_ sirvieron para calmarlo con una paz misteriosamente llena de todo. Estaba tan relajado que entrecerró los ojos con la misma sonrisa que tenía Hinata, pacífica, serena, segura de que las cosas estaría bien.

Se puso de espaldas con los ojos cerrados respirando profundamente, captando el aire en todo lo que daban sus pulmones, concentrándose, escuchando el agua abajo moverse, su sangre corriendo, su corazón palpitando relajado, cantando una canción única e imposible de interpretar para lo humano y terrenal. Las puntas de sus pies estaban al quicio de la plataforma, Sasuke lo veía desde abajo, se había tomado un instante allá arriba mirando un punto fijo en las gradas, sabía a quien miraba, la alegría de sus ojos azules se lo gritaba a medio mundo, había visto tantas veces antes esa sonrisa en tantas repetidas ocasiones, buenas y malas. No quería voltear, sabía que encontraría en ella, su inolvidable tormento, sonriendo de la misma forma en que lo hacía él.

Los jueces callaban, habían sido solamente unos segundos en los que ese chico se perdió, no sobrepasó el tiempo, de hecho parecía lo que hacía como si así hubiere estado planeado desde el principio. Sus movimientos eran exactos, se impulso con maestría hacia atrás, girando sobre su eje, haciéndose hacia delante para girar sobre si mismo con el cuerpo en perfecta sincronía y alineación, fueron una, dos, tres vueltas las que logró hacer y que nadie se esperaba cuando por fin unió sus manos para entrar en el agua, recto, sin salpicar, como rompiendo la tensión superficial del líquido abriéndose paso hacia su interior sin romper su sinuoso movimiento, queriendo no perturbarlo. Había sido perfecta su ejecución, el público lo aclamó, era finalista ya y faltaban dos rondas más para declarar un ganador, Sasuke y él se disputaban los primeros lugares, cada vez que pasaban acababan arriba del otro irremediablemente subiendo puntos. Pero con esa representación era más que obvio para el propio Uchiha que la promesa que le hizo hacer al rubio estaba mucho más que confirmada con lo que estaba demostrando.

Salió del agua con calma, como si solamente fuera el entrenamiento de la escuela en la alberca olímpica de Konoha Gakuen, igual de profunda que sus pensamientos, pues esa fosa de clavados no le inspiraba ya más temor. La determinación se tatuó en su cara renuente a abandonarlo, sentía la mirada de Hinata seguirlo, caminó hacia la alberca de menor tamaño a un lado de la original con los demás competidores adentro, que lo miraban con asombro y otros con desazón, y por fin volteó a ver la tabla. En las pantallas gigantes de plasma que estaban instaladas a los lados de la tabla de posiciones se veía la repetición instantánea. El presentador vanagloriaba su interprentación llegando a mencionar el que era digno de los mismísimos juegos olímpicos. La tabla mostraba el como había ascendido de nuevo al primer lugar como las veces anteriores cuando pasaba después de Sasuke, pero esta vez ya no eran décimas lo que lo separaban de su amigo. Diez, diez, diez, y más diez, pero un nueve punto nueve que no quiso reconocer su talento le dieron una sumatoria excepcional que Sasuke no pudo alcanzar al llegar su turno así como ninguno de los otros cinco que quedaban.

Naruto estaba a la delantera. Y los buscatalentos con la mirada sobre el sin quitarla ni por un instante. La catartasis de ese chico era algo que veían con peculiaridad, si no se mantenía había sido solo suerte, pero si lo hacía, era el elegido, el mejor, no Sasuke.

-Naruto- hizo nudos los dedos de sus manos sobre su regazo, como transmitiéndole su esperanza también. Igual como la otra vez… Hinata sabía que estaban a unos cuantos minutos de la decisión definitiva del rumbo de vida su novio.

.

-La victoria es nuestra Yamato, de eso no hay duda- le decía Gai a su amigo mientras Sasuke pasaba cerca mirando a Naruto junto a los demás competidores.

-Si, lo sé- reía con camadería -solo venimos para ver quien de los ganaba, Sasuke o Naruto-

-Mnm… eso me recuerda, ¿No sabes lo que le pasó a la estrella de Akai Mizu sen do?-

-No- respondió Yamato con tranquilidad. Gai se puso pensativo con una mano en la barbilla y la otra sirviendo de soporte para su codo.

-Me parece que se llamaba Yakushi… ¿Kabuto?…-

-Si, así se llamaba, pero según escuche se salió de la escuela, ah, y también renunció su entrenador- escuchaba sin quererlo así Sasuke la conversación que se suscitaba a sus espaldas, recordaba a ese sujeto de cabellos grises tratando de acercarse a Hinata en la competencia que se había dado en su escuela. Desde ese momento lo odió con todas las ganas que tuviere, y más aún cuando lo volvió a ver en el Tokyo Skateboarding Fest y el dolor de cabeza que les causó. Incluso le llegaba a la cabeza una vaga imagen de él en el Valle Aoi, en las aguas termales.

-¿Tanto así?-

-Las cosas se dieron de forma extraña Gai- Sasuke regresó los pies a la tierra volviendo a escuchar las voces de sus maestros -Ese sujeto, el entrenador, Orochimaru, era demasiado extraño,… según oí tenías problemas con la policía…- trataba de hacer memoria, pero Sasuke sintió que a sus pies todo se volvía oscuridad.

Ese nombre. Esa persona que lo sedujo a unirse a la mafia cuando aún era influenciable. Orochimaru, el líder de Otogakure.

-Sasuke Uchiha- era su turno. Caminó como poseído hacía donde lo habían llamado, no se permitió lucir distante a pesar de estarlo así. Subió a la plataforma mirando el agua y se puso de espaldas para apoyar las manos en el piso. Se sentía furioso, las venas se le marcaban por sus brazos desnudos, y en su cara se había posado la ira que tanto le guardó a Orochimaru, sus ojos estaban tan negros que si alguien los miraba y volteaba terminaría abducido por la intensa negrura de esos pozos de aguas ónix sin fin.

Todo su peso se concentró en las manos, parecía que la ira era su motor, ese sería su último clavado, y le había prometido a Naruto no dejársela fácil, pelearía con todo. Una vez estuvo seguro de que lo había calculado hasta el más infimo detalle se impulso con los brazos hacia adelante despegándo las palmas y lanzando su cuerpo hacía el vacío en un tirabuzón, una vuelta y sorprendentemente otro tirabuzón para acabar cayendo recto aunque algo movido. El nivel de dificultad dejo mudos a los jueces Sasuke obtuvo calificaciones casi perfectas pero el bramido del público enardecido por lo que acababa de hacer lo ensordeció. No quería dejar que Naruto ganara así de pronto sin haber visto antes lo que el se había guardado. Intercalar una vuelta entre dos tirabuzones nadie se lo creía. Incluso Naruto estaba atónito. Volteó a las gradas y se percató de que Hinata ya no estaba ahí.

Sasuke pasó junto a él, si había momentos en los que Naruto sentía que su amistad peligraba por asuntos en los que los dos se veían envueltos, y más que nada era por culpa del Uchiha y su impenetrable corazón, ese era uno de esos momentos. El rubio pudo ver como su amigo lo miraba con indiferencia caminando, pasando de largo de él.

Si era el mejor tenía que demostrar que tanto lo era. Sasuke había estado siempre por encima de él. En artes marciales, en clavados, patinando, corriendo, en la escuela, en las relaciones, nadando. En todo. Era hora de romper ese estigma como las otras veces que había estado rayando en ese límite y sobrepasándose.

Pasaron los otros dos competidores antes de él peleándose ya el tercer lugar cuando sintió una mirada dulce y preocupada a sus espaldas.

-¡Naruto!- escucho la voz de Hinata detrás, por la zona de las bancas en donde familiares y entrenadores estaban acomodados. Sabía que no la dejarían pasar ni llegar hasta él, pero con al menos estar abajo podía verlo mejor.

-Hinata…- caminó hacia ella unos cuantos pasos, pero no podría llegar hasta su novia. Observó su mirada, estaba preocupada, preocupada por la amistad de Naruto y Sasuke, por el resultado, por el ganador, por él. De sus ojos perla se asomaban las ansias que tenía de abrazarlo y el se sintió con la misma necesidad, pero aún no era tiempo, no aún.

Tenía las manos en su pecho, aprisionando una con la palma de la otra.

-Naruto…- quería darle ánimos. Así que volvió a sonreír nerviosamente. Pero el ojiazul supo ver el estado de la pelinegra. Era hora de enfrentarse a Sasuke en lo que determinaría la cúspide de todos sus esfuerzos y luchas, de todo su entrenamiento y sudor. No iba a darse por vencido hasta que ya no tuviera aliento ni fuerzas para jalar aire.

Con un gesto afirmativo y una sonrisa definida con el entrecejo dispuesto al reto soltó el aire. Hinata lo miró tensándosele todo el cuerpo.

-Voy a ganar- dijo en forma tan clara y fuerte que tanto Hinata como los jueces y los propios buscatalentos lo escucharon. Llegaron a tacharlo de ególatra o presumido, pero sí los había dejado con una impresión bastante grande.

Su maestro y entrenador se quedaron callados, conocían esa mirada de determinación en la que nunca se rendía, pero también sabían que si cometía un solo error podría costarle el éxito.

-Uzumaki Naruto- dijo uno de los buscatalentos con brillantes gafas reflectoras. Iba vestido con un traje gris oscuro, corbata negra floja y la playera abierta de dos botones, cómodo y sin perder el estilo. Lo veía distinto.

Subio la plataforma con pasos distinguidos por la firmeza con la que los daba. Su húmedo cuerpo, marcando su abdomen y bíceps lo hacían llamar la atención de todos, parecía tener algo entre manos. Se podía sentir en el aire.

La tribuna guardó silencio. Hinata cerró los puños cubriendo su cara de la barbilla, Sasuke la veía con odio, la aborrecía cuando se preocupaba tanto por Naruto La odiaba por ser lo que era, por ser así. La odiaba por amarla y no ser capaz de tenerla.

Naruto se puso de espaldas sin despegar los brazos, tenía los ojos cerrados buscando entre el entrañable silencio el sonido de su propia respiración. Sin que nadie se lo esperara puso las manos en el piso.

-No puede ser- dijo Yamato con la voz en un hilo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- se alteró Gai, no era normal ver así a su camarada.

-Naruto no es bueno en la intersección de movimientos así como lo hizo Sasuke-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-No lo ha perfeccionado lo suficiente-

Lamentablemente a solo metro y medio Hinata lo había escuchado todo, se percató en las memorias e imágenes que tenía de su entrenamiento cuando estaba en el equipo y cuando lo esperaba mirando desde las gradas o desde la puerta una vez estuvo fuera. Si, estaba ahí esa imagen, Naruto no tenía tiempo suficiente para hacer todo esos movimientos y poder entrar recto al agua, siempre lo hacia de espaldas. No calculaba bien.

-Naruto- cerró los ojos con fuerza, no queriendo ver, pero se sintió pésima haciendo esto así que al instante, tomando valor y sintiendo salir desde lo más recóndito de su ser la esperanza que le daba a él, se la regaló a si misma viéndolo confiada –No…- dijo en su mente –Yo confío en ti. Se que sabes lo que haces, y que podrás hacerlo…-

Naruto sintió esa confianza con la mirada de Hinata, tenía ya todo el peso de su cuerpo en las manos y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír mientras abría los ojos. Eso era lo único que estaba esperando para saltar.

Doblo los brazos con algo de dificultad y temblando por el esfuerzo, pero necesitaba impulso, el más que pudiera tener, y saltó, con el vuelo que le dieron sus manos y girando ágilmente sobre si mismo una vez, acomodándose mientras caía para dar una vuelta e inmediatamente otra. Se iba a quedar corto, así pensaban todos, excepto Hinata, quien seguía mirando con sus violáceos ojos perla clavados en su novio. Eran solo décimas de sugundo, pero el tiempo transcurría lento para ellos en ese momento. Apenas acabó la última vuelta e hizo otro tirabuzón, a penas si logró caer recto a unos centímetros de tocar el agua. Entró bien, salpicó un poco, y solo se podría ver esto en la repetición, pero lo había hecho correctamente en lo que cabía.

Sasuke se quedó frio al verlo hacer aquello, saltó así a propósito para dejar a Naruto bajo o por lo menos darle desconfianza de si mismo, pero lo logró superar. Lamentablemente Sasuke no sabía si lo que había hecho era por que no quería dejarle a Naruto el primero lugar o por el odio y frustración que sintió por escuchar que Orochimaru había estado cerca tanto tiempo. Se sentía tenso, iracundo, ya no solo era por él siendo un Uchiha, también iba por Hinata y solo por que ella era la hija primogénita de Hiashi y la futura dirigente de los bancos Byakugan por derecho.

Hinata cayó de rodillas, quería gritar de felicidad, las mismas calificaciones que había recibido Sasuke por ese salto, sin ser perfectas pero si alcanzando lo alto se las dieron. Yamato y Gai casi se desmayaron por lo que hizo, pero al instante se recuperaron gritando por la gloria de su alumno. Era el ganador, no había duda, era él. El publico estalló, solo décimas de segundo, tal vez uno o dos en los que duró su interpretación, pero repetida una y otra vez en las pantallas los dejaba emocionados al límite.

-**_Por Dios, eso fue impresionante, nunca en mi vida había visto destreza tal, se quedo corto, necesitó hacer más rápido los tirabuzones, pero lo hizo todo en el tiempo preciso. Acabó movido, pero la perfección de los movimientos fue excelente…- _**decían por el micrófono.

Naruto seguía el agua, el barullo de afuera sabía por que era. Estaba dos metros abajo y el azul líquido lo sintió como un abrazador alivio. En el salto estaba toda la adrenalina, pero ya en la piscina las fuerzas se le congelaban.

-_Lo hice… de verdad lo hice_…- pensó, ni siquiera el sabía si podría hacerlo, pero tomo la decisión de quien sabe donde y acabó haciéndolo, y Hinata, con la fe que la mandó, fue lo suficiente para rematarlo y darle así toda la confianza que necesitó para atreverse a hacerlo. Y lo hizo.

Salió del agua para respirar, miró a la gente de pie aplaudiendo y la tabla de posiciones, estaba arriba de Sasuke por una notable diferencia. Sonrió de lado a lado incrédulo para después dirigirse hacia las escaleras, ahí Hinata llegaba corriendo.

Su entrenador le dio una toalla y el la tomo rodeando su cuello con esta. Hinata estaba a un paso suyo, con el rostro muy cerca de él. Lo abrazó, el la enterró lo más que pudo en su cuerpo, estaba llorando, sacando la presión que le quedaba al abandonarla estando ya llena de felicidad.

-Lo lograste, lo lograste Naruto- decía desde su cuello, pegada a su piel. En su vida se había sentido más complacido con sus acciones. Se despegaron mientras la prensa se acercaba y tanto a él como a Sasuke empezaban a llenarlo de elogios, propuestas y promesas. Los cumplidos estaban bien, se sentía alto, muy importante, pero las propuestas de las escuelas eran las más le interesaban.

Subió al primer lugar en las premiación, las cosas se veían muy distintas desde ahí arriba, esa era la cima ya no el segundo lugar que siempre ocupaba. Sasuke estaba ahí, indiferente. La medalla pesaba lo que calculó que pesaría, un ramo de rosas para acompletar. Levantó los brazos riendo por el triunfo.

-¡¡Wuu!!- gritó desaforado. Era cierto, eso era lo que necesitaba para saber que su camino estaba mas que definido. Lo estaba logrando.

Por la puerta este, mirando al igual que mucha gente pero con la particular de ser diferentes personas a conforme los más próximos al Uzumaki, Karin y Suigetsu veían la escena con parsimonia.

-Después de ver el salto de Sasuke creí que iba a ganar él… pero Naruto…-

-Lo se- la interrumpió su novio, la emoción no era tanta –Estaba esperando que ganara de todas formas, solo que me dejo sin palabras esta vez…-

Suigetsu también había tenido planes para ser clavadista, pero al final se dio cuenta de que por muy bueno que fuere no le gustaría estar en medio como punto de atención esperándose siempre lo mejor de él, así que se fue por lo que realmente le llamaba la atención. El kendo, disciplina que retomó en el último semestre y descubrió ser increíblemente bueno para haber estado fuera de práctica tanto tiempo. No, con esto no iba a pagar la universidad, sus padres resultaban ser de grandes posibilidades como comerciantes de pescado en las costas y a él nunca le faltaba nada. Estaba en Konoha Gakuen por que era una gran escuela con un alto nivel, y Karin, al enterarse de esto, y a lo cual ni siendo amigos se había tomado la molestia de indagar, se topo con que su novio era un ricachón con mucho tacto como para enamorarla.

Pudo haberse sentido menos en un principio, pero ella también sabía que lo que sentían, a pesar de tener peleas absurdas, constantes y graciosas, era verdadero. Así que aunque lo que ella quería era ser estilista su novio nunca la dejaría de la mano, pues resultaba ser que Karin tenían talento para dejar espléndida a tocante persona que se cruzara por su camino y se dejara arreglar. Terminándo la preparatoria se estaba puliendo bastante.

-Creo que querrán ir a felicitarlo ¿no?- se dirigió la pelirroja a Shion.

-No- negó con la cabeza mirando después como bajaba del pedestal para ir a abrazar a Hinata –Creo que puede esperar…-

La emoción y alteración del rubio acabaron contagiando a Sasuke, al fin lo había superado, y él podría retirarse para hacer su camino como futuro dirigente Uchiha. Se suponía que ese era el plan.

Sakura e Ino recuperaron los ánimos, estaban por sufrir un paro cardiaco en la última vuelta con el salto de Sasuke, pero el que Naruto hubiera acabado mejor que él con un salto más difícil las dejo estupefactas. Bajaron a reunirse a la fiesta también, Shino, Kiba y Choji bajaron de igual modo. Temari y Shikamaru, no notados hasta ese momento también aparecieron a su lado.

Todo había salido bien

¿Qué podría arruinarlo?

*8*8*8*

En un burdel de mala pinta, con bailarinas exóticas ganándose el pan, Sai entró buscando con la vista a su antiguo jefe, actual dolor de cabeza y chantajeador. Cuando lo halló, rodeado por tres mujeres alabándolo y haciéndole compañía, le clavó la mirada como si con ella pudiera cortar.

-Veo que ya llegaste Sai…- dijo el anciano con su irritante modestia y eternos aires de grandeza y soberbia. –Adelante, siéntate- le indicó con la mano, pero Sai no acepto.

-Tan solo dime que es lo que quieres de mi- se mostró apacible a pesar de ser una tormenta por dentro. Danzo ordenó a sus mujeres irse, tenía asuntos de vital importancia que tratar con el recién llegado. Se fueron para dejarlos solos pero no pudieron evitar mirar a Sai con ira.

-Toma asiento por favor, esto tardará unos minutos- acabó convenciéndolo después de mirarlo con unos ojos irrefutables de autoridad. Tenía el control de su vida ahora, no podía darse el lujo de ser altivo. –No recurriría a ti de no ser por necesitarte de verdad, te perdonaría el haberte ido traicionándome e incluso dejaría de seguirte si haces esto por mi y lo haces bien…- paso por la mesa un archivo con varias fotos y documentos dentro.

En cuanto Sai vio la insignia de esa familia se le detuvo el corazón por un instante.

Al lado de la insignia habían varias fotografías y papeles con cifras y datos, la familia entera del hombre dueño de esa empresa.

-_Hinata…_- se percató al ver su foto entre ellas con el uniforme de Akai Mizu sen do y otra más actual con el de Konoha Gakuen. Estaban Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Choji, Shino, Ino... todos con los que tenía contacto con sus fotografías y anitaciones de lo que representaban para ella, incluso su foto estaba entre ellas, pero con su verdadero nombre tachado y escrito Sai arriba.

Así fue como lo descubrieron, investigando a Hinata.

-Akatsuki acaba de ponerme un plan en la mesa Sai, y para poderme hacer cargo de la administración una vez los trámites se hagan, y, ellos mueran como has de adivinar- se mostró inmutable ante la inquietud del pelinegro por el regreso de lo que habá dejado en el ayer- necesito estabilizar la empresa y hacerme de socios nuevos. No será muy difícil si al final se unirá la compañía a los Bancos Sharingan, pero lo importante es darles sentido legal y confianza a los clientes e inversionistas- declaró muy seguro de si mismo ante un frio y helado Sai.

-Los Bancos Byakugan…- menciono con voz baja mirando la insignia en el archivo y después subiendo la vista hacia Danzo–Esta es toda una empresa, una institución financiera completa, ¿Qué te hace pensar que podría llevar las cuentas de esto si antes solo me hacía cargo solo de unos cuantos negocios y tus envíos de droga y armas?- se quedó pensativo, aún sí lo hacía era mucho para él.

-No te hagas el mustio conmigo ahora.- reclamó su ahora de nuevo jefe con desdén -Desde el principio supe que eras una persona que no es capaz de sacarle provecho a estos negocios robando ni un solo yen, eres demasiado buena persona para atreverte y prefieres la humildad.- le recordó a Sai los momentos en que su hermano, ya trabajando para Danzo, le daba el dinero para administrar su pequeña casa y lo hacía rendir extraordinariamente mientras el otro trabajaba arduamente como matón. Así fue como desde niño llamó la atención de Danzo -Por eso me gustabas para administrar todo lo mío a pesar de ser solo un mocoso.- espetó acabando su bebida de un solo trago.

Puso la copa en la mesa y miró a Sai con detenimiento.

-Esta vez es en grande ¿me entiendes?- el pelinegro supo mirarlo de igual manera.

Lo odiaba, más cuando lo chantajeaba, así había sido con su hermano, su mente calculadora y fría le dio un lugar privilegiado ante Danzo, y cuando su hermano mayor pereció por culpa de la ambición de su jefe no se tocó el corazón con él y quiso remplazarlo como si no fuera nada. Pero a Sai no podía remplazarlo, los años en los que depositó su confianza en él con su experiencia como administrador y contador lo hacían alguien excepcional e irremplazable, eso y el hecho de que nunca traicionaría a quien lo mandara, pues si la otra vez se alejó de Danzo fue solo por que la policía lo persiguió a el cerrando algunos de sus negocios y causando problemas y pérdidas con sus entregas de drogas buscando a los asesinos de su hermano. Nunca quiso que eso pasara, pero su cabeza rodaría sin escuchar su explicación, así que decidió marcharse a tratar de vivir comenzando desde cero.

Solo que Danzo si sabía la situación de Sai, y a pesar de tener la posibilidad de querer matarlo y que sus allegados consideraran esa la única opción para con él, no lo haría, pues no lo había traicionado en verdad.

El pelinegro de ojos negros se sumió en su mente sabiéndose con las manos atadas.

–Sabes a la perfección que no puedes negarte a nada, o tu querida novia podría pagar las consecuencias…-

-No necesitas amenzarme- lo interrumpió, bajo la mirada con resignación. Estaba atrapado y sin salida -Lo haré- declamó dejando a Danzo confirmado que estaría con él. No quería ser uno de los provocaran la muerte de Hinata, y tampoco podría lavarse las manos.

No podría a menos que lo obligaran.

Si, los planes de Madara eran turbios e indecifrables… pero a la vez tan claros para él que lo hacían todo un genio por maquilarlo tan perfectamente y llevarlo a cabo, era demasiado ambicioso e inteligente como para poder manipular todo a su antojo…

Sasuke estaría de su lado, quería a Hinata después de todo, y cuando ella muriera a manos de sus "supuestos" enemigos pertenecientes a las mafias rivales, lo tendría de su lado en el negocio sin quejas ni dudas.

Itachi siempre había tenido razón, Madara era el ser más despreciable sobre toda la tierra, y en sus manos estaba su hermano menor…

* * *

Todavía falta para el fin, necesitan pasar todas estas cosas para acabar. En la continuación habrá lemon, pero con lo que sigue en la historia no garantizo que no lloren o se quejen ni que no quieran matarme (OwO) Respiren, todo esta bien... pero lo que si aclaro es que es NaruHina hasta el final.

Everyday, everyday  
I just dream away dream away  
To another world  
Everyday I can see  
People all around look at me  
I know what they´re thinking "He's such a lonely rider" "He's such an outsider"  
Cause in my heart  
I don't believe in anything  
Anything if your not with me  
I don't believe in anything  
Anything cause you're not with me  
I don't believe in anything  
Anything if your not with me  
I don't believe in anything  
Anything cause you're not with me

=I don´t believe= by Cinema Bizarre


	37. Tormento

_Paso número uno:_ pierdes a un ser querido. _Paso número dos:_ ¡viajas a donde no hay computadoras ni internet! _Paso número tres_: fallas en la escuela, te explotan laboralmente, haces todos los trabajos tu sola y te humillan de la forma mas tácita y abominable posible ante tus rivales habiéndote puesto en manos de alguien a quien respetabas y admirabas por ser tu maestro y el mejor de todos, (de hecho es maestra)... **Resultado:** un mes horrible y caótico. Con lo de la humillación de mi maestra me basté para convencerme a mi misma de nunca volver a escribir, pues resultó ser una experiencia más estigmatizante de lo que yo me trataba de creer. Pero al final la mande mucho por un tubo a ella y a sus convocatorias del asco. No volveré a escucharla ni a hacerle caso, ni siquiera la veré con los mismos ojos. Así todo estará bien... :3

No permitiré que su desleal traición habiéndome lanzando al fuego como un pedazo de carne me quite las ganas de escribir, por que me gusta escribir y seguiré escribiendo aún cuando ella diga, piense, crea y diga lo contrario. Si bien antes tenía mi admiración ahora se gana mi recelo. ¡Y no por ella y sus insensatos comentarios voy a abandonar mis historias!

Les pido disculpas por haber dudado tanto en volver a sentarme frente al ordenador a continuar escribiendo fanfiction pero tenía que desahogarme y quitarme estas absurdas ideas de la cabeza para pensar con claridad.

Así que continuaré... u

* * *

-¡Oh vamos, una botella más!- decía ya bastante ebrio Kiba con la ayuda de Shino para no perder el equilibrio, por supuesto que el Aburame no estaba nada contento con la situación, pero a como diera lugar no podía abandonar a su amigo tan perdido a pesar de estar pasando por un gran ridículo ante la gente del lugar y sus propios amigos. –No se obtiene el oro todos los días, ¡debemos seguir celebrando!- levantó la cerveza que aún llevaba en la mano.

Sus amigos habían festejado el triunfo y sugeridos por Yamato, (únicamente sugeridos), se fueron a la misma disco de siempre a descargarse en la pista de baile. Pero Kiba se había sobrepasado en la barra pidiendo bebida tras bebida en un vago intento por recuperar su fogoso libido amainado desde ya hacía mucho tiempo.

-Ya bebiste suficiente por hoy- recalcó Sasuke mientras le quitaba la bebida de las manos y el Inuzuka le reclamaba inmaduro al Uchiha siendo que este ni siquiera le ponía la debida atención al regresar la mirada a unos cuantos metros donde Naruto y Hinata bailaban la canción más sonada en la radio y la red con una sonrisa limpia en la cara al hacer tocante movimiento. Sus dientes parecía crujir como inevitable reacción.

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

Ellos estaban felices, Hinata sabía bailar, pero no más allá de los vals y bailes lentos que en su costoso internado aprendió, así que se había dejado mover con el ritmo de la música alentada por Naruto y su contagiador entusiasmo de siempre. Lo que no sabía era que él estaba en la misma situación, a penas si sabía moverse, aunque con la alegría que llevaba de saberse pronto a una entrevista para la universidad a la que él quería ir debido a la competencia que había ganado ese día se movía junto con Hinata enérgicamente.

Estaban felices, miraban al otro y sonreían, _realmente felices_…

-Ya vámonos de aquí- arrastró Shino al chico perro con él, estaba seguro de que no tardaría en perder el sentido –Sasuke ¿te quedas?- se dirigió a él, pero al no encontrar respuesta y percatarse de hacia donde estaba mirando prefirió no decir más.

**Capítulo 37:** Tormento

El azabache aún en su mundo apretó los puños con fuerza. La odiaba cuando lo miraba así, de esa manera, con tanto amor. La detestaba, había aprendido a blasfemarla en silencio solo con la mirada, a imaginarla pasando por lo peor, víctima de lo más terrible que se pudiera elucubrar estando en su sitio. Como enamorado taciturno perdido en su personalidad pura. Esclavo de su figura. Tal vez imaginándola perdiéndolo todo…

Destensó los brazos derrotado, se reprendió a si mismo por desearle tanto mal, era su amiga también y la novia de Naruto, no podía desearle eso aunque solo fuere por rencor.

Levanto la vista tratando de despejarse, procurando recuperar el aliento y, probablemente, la cordura, pero solo se topó de nuevo con la pareja del rubio y la morena bailando ahora una canción lenta abrazados tiernamente. Ella con su expresión dichosa recargada en su pecho, inclinada en su hombro, y Naruto disfrutando de esto.

Apartó los ojos, no quería verlos más si se torturaba tanto por admirar desde la penumbra de aquel antro lo que no podía poseer. Y al fondo descubrió a una pelirosa, con el cabello revuelto de tanto haber bailado como poseída, al lado de un hombre joven pero que de seguro le levantaba más de cinco años de edad.

La veía usando un vestido rosa corto, llegándole a penas a los muslos, tacones de aguja y una cerveza en la mano, platicando con aquel sujeto con fines obvios. Le leyó los labios en su plática.

_-No sabes lo que es estar en mis zapatos Mizuki, es complicado…_- decía entre ebria y entre cuerda.

-_Deberías al menos quitarte esas ideas de la cabeza por una noche… ¿no lo crees?-_ volvió a sonreír aquel tipo haciendo que en ella también se dibujara una sonrisa. ¿Qué acaso no podía verlo? Solo estaba flirteando con ella por que quería llevársela a la cama.

Lo ignoró, no le importaba Sakura ni mucho menos lo que hiciere con su vida., así que prefirió tomar otra cerveza de la barra y salir, ya estaba harto, no quería saber nada de ellos ni de nadie. Así que desapareció en la nada conduciendo su auto, recordando con fiereza que con ese mismo vehículo Naruto había enfrentado una carrera con la mafia para rescatar a Hinata. De nuevo el martirio…

Puso la imagen de los dos bailando hasta hacía unos instantes, él, vestido de forma formal pero ya desarreglado con la camisa afuera y abierta y sin corbata, ella vestida de la misma forma en que Sakura había ido por pura casualidad, pero era más que obvio que el atuendo de Hinata era de mayor calidad y precio además de no tener escote y ser más largo. Tenía un aro en la parte del pecho conectado con el lazo que rodeaba su cuello de cisne así como unos tirantes del mismo grosor del lazo principal. Con los brazos descubiertos usaba brazaletes, y su calzado -igual de tacones pero de plataforma- tenía pedrería brillando con las luces de la pista. Se descubrió a si mismo habiéndole observado hasta los pies, y se sumió en esa ira que ocultaba de nuevo. Estaba feliz ante sus amigos, pero con el orgullo herido por la victoria de Naruto y por el apoyo y afecto de Hinata incondicionalmente, sus celos eran tóxicos, venenosos hasta más no poder. Parecía que el propio diablo los escuchaba, susurrándole a sus oídos intervenir, como rogando y clamando el que sucediera algo…

Pero mientras tanto ellos seguían felices celebrando en la pista tenerse sin pasar nada que arruinara el momento.

-Naruto…- murmuró en voz baja mientras la canción llegaba a su fin y el no la soltaba ni en el más ínfimo descuido.

-Dime- respondió tranquilo. Íntegro. Completo…

-Te amo…- lo abrazó más dichosa que nunca a lo que el respondió igual.

-Hinata…- clamó su nombre segundos después obligándola así a mirarlo, feliz y dulce… -¿Vendrías conmigo?- preguntó quedo, solo para ella, quien sonrió de nuevo, aún más al escucharlo.

-¿A dónde?- le siguió después de una breve risa.

El rubio la tomó de la mano apartándola de todo lo demás para salir por la puerta trasera del lugar, al principio creyó adivinar sus intenciones pero al seguir por el callejón oscuro hasta salir a la calle y abordar un taxi le asaltó la duda. -¿Naruto?- ¿A dónde la estaba llevando?

-Confía en mí- dijo él brindándole a ella aliento para calmarse, después de todo al tomar su mano sabía que todo en el mundo era perfecto, sin recordar a su padre, a la mafia o su futuro… era solo él en ese instante, y por eso era felíz. Completamente felíz.

De nuevo otro suspiro, era el cuarto para ser solamente una canción, así que Shikamaru decidió poner más atención a su novia y su demacrada apariencia, pues aún cuando los dos llegaban a separarse de los demás para querer un poco de privacidad, ese día Temari parecía querer aislarse tanto del mundo entero así como de él. Estuvo a punto de preguntar, unos cuantos segundos más y hubiera podido pronunciar palabra, sin embargo ella acabó leyéndole el pensamiento al sentir sus ojos sobre y asi adelantarse a sus intenciones con mayor disposición de él.

-Todo esto me hace sentir algo culpable por mi hermano…- reveló mirando una de tantas mesas privadas en la que estaban separados por paneles elegantes y llamativos.

El chico de coleta estaba recargado en el sillón al lado de ella con su trago en la mano, viéndola intranquila. Para llevar poco tiempo de noviazgo los dos tenían una sincronía incomparable y misteriosa. Una sincronización realmente bella.

-No he sabido nada de él últimamente- bebió otro sorbo con calma y en silencio -¿Esta bien?-

-No lo se…- tardo en responderle -ni siquiera yo lo sé…- negó con la cabeza, cansada emocionalmente –Debería sentir algo, por lo menos, intentar…-

-¿Recuperar la memoria?- completó por ella, y ante esa cuestión la rubia guardó silencio pensando en la enorme mentira que Gaara había creado con respecto al accidente. Era un desastre, se había vuelto un testarudo renegado. No trabajaba, no estudiaba, había dejado la escuela y había abandonado sus negocios también, seguía siendo el dueño de Ai Sunna Inn, pero no hacía ya nada ni mostraba interés, parecía haberle perdido el sentido a la vida. Y ella guardaba el secreto.

-Si, eso…- respondió después de un largo tiempo en el que meditó sobre lo pesado que era mantener aquello oculto. También la consumía por dentro.

Su novio la miró perderse en su propio mundo y solo accedió a tomar de nuevo de la copa de su mano. Así como ella podía leerlo el también la leía a ella. Tal vez incluso más y mejor...

-Es injusto tener que callar únicamente por ser su hermana…- soltó como si nada después de un incómodo silencio por parte de ambos al instante que ella volteaba a mirarlo con impacto y soslayo. Lo sabía, él lo sabía, y eso la espantó como nunca, y su novio supo ver en los ojos de Temari su preocupación, asustada de que alguien más estuviera enterado. Estaba completamente anonadada…

–Tranquila- la calmó -nadie aparte de mi lo sabe- se acercó acariciándola de la barbilla antes de que la rubia estrechara su mano entre las suyas pegándolo a su rostro con tristeza, abatida y apenada por la situación en la que se encontraba a pesar de ser ese un día de celebración así fuere ajena y compartida…

-Lo siento…- se disculpó por la mentira que había alimentado consiente de lo que con eso se conllevaba.

-No tienes por que- decretó rígido -Es su decisión apartarse de Hinata para tratar de olvidarla, lo has de saber bien…- siguió acariciando su suave rostro.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa…- respondió una vez aceptado que él supiera el estado de Gaara y sus mentiras. –Él es demasiado terco…- comenzó a sentir inmensas ganas de llorar por lo que hablaban… -No se si sepa rendirse con todo lo que ha pasado. Ya perdió, eso esta más que claro, Hinata nunca regresará con él, pero…-

-El no puede olvidarla…-

-No…- confirmó escarmentada –No es eso. Pasaron muchas cosas cuando estaban juntos… ellos, parecían el uno para el otro, e incluso habían planeado viajar por el mundo lado a lado…- suspiró -En eso se había basado su vida, en ella… pero ahora…- se detuvo insegura de continuar.

-Temari…- el Nara hizo que lo mirara. Tenía que escuchar y asimilar lo que iba a decirle. –La vida de uno no puede girar siempre entorno a una sola cosa o persona que podría desaparecer de nuestras manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aún cuando no lo queramos.- pasó su pulgar por el pómulo de la rubia –Existe más de una razón para vivir ¿no lo crees así?... Si, es duro renunciar a lo que más amamos en este mundo, incluso yo comprendería estando en sus zapatos por lo que pasa, pero desahogarse con alcohol en soledad..., esa no es la solución. Gaara tiene que aprender a vivir sin Hinata por más desgarrador que le sea enfrentar esto-.

-Shikamaru...- escapó de sus labios al mirar la determinación de su novio, parecía tener en claro todos los escenarios posibles y conocer de antemano el futuro como si el propio tiempo se lo hubiera revelado con anterioridad. Y sin dar más espacio a alguna otra palabra o ademán juntaron sus labios en un tierno y preciso beso alentador.

-_Hermano...-_

*8*8*8*

Casi como premonición, caminando noctámbulo por las instalaciones de la Konoha Gakuen completamente vacía y con las heladas paredes como espectadores de su pesar, Gaara recorría el pasillo por el cual el día en que había iniciado clases en esa escuela había reconocido a Hinata entre los demás alumnos y había armado todo un escándalo entre los rumores de las escuela por haber ido hasta ella al lado de su novio y besarla. Sonrió triste, sorprendido de hecho por sonreir, pero resignado. Esa palabra, _novio_, en lo que a Hinata se refería en el tiempo presente ya no se refería en nada a Gaara si su elaborada mentira de amnesia que había sido concebida y no había marcha atrás sin quedar marcado como farzante.

Tuvo esperanzas, el último intento al despertar de haber soñado hiladamente con ellos y lo que habían sido juntos. Pero lo que habían vivido, compartido y planeado se había vuelto polvo y melancolía, no había ya más. Su carta final había sido una leve idea de arrepentimiento por parte de ella si la culpa la apesumbraba para dejar todo de lado -y como efecto calumniador a lo que ya había decidido tiempo atrás- acabara regresando con él así fuere solo por lástima u obligación.

Mas no contó con que la Hinata que había vuelto a ver en Konoha era otra, una muy distinta y cambiada a la imagen débil que proyectaba en Akai Mizu zen do de ser siempre a quien debía proteger y cuidar, a una peleadora más prudente y segura de si misma. Sabía a la perfección el motivo de ese cambio, el surgimiento de una llama alentadora digna de admiración, y a quien aún siendo su amigo le había guardado rencor y celos por tener ahora lo que él había dejado ir. Tanto había cuidado a su empresa a costa del autocompadecimiento que se tenía por el rompimiento de su relación, que ahora, una vez vista Hinata perdida por completo parecía ya no importarle ganar o no dinero ampliando las fronteras de su inversión.

Si bien era el descubrimiento del siglo en economía por ser un empresario exitoso a tan temprana edad, ahora, por una mujer, se vería la caída de una estrella produciendo lástima a cualquiera cuyos ojos se posaran en él.

De tenerlo todo pasaría a acabar en la nada. Sin su empresa y sin Hinata.

Sosteniendo con dificultad las imágenes de Hinata entrenando en la plataforma de clavados arduamente con el traje de baño negro del internado cuando estaban en la misma escuela y aún eran pareja, Gaara se dejo guiar hacia el edificio de la piscina techada entrando por la puerta de servicio que misteriosamente también estaba abierta, para descansar un rato en las gradas mientras los reflejos del agua cristalina de abajo se proyectaba en el techo y en diversos puntos por igual debido a la luz que entraba por los ventanales en los que la luna, ya en pos de la apareciente noche, llegaba a alumbrar.

Se quedó ahí largo rato hasta que decidió marcharse por fin, mas cuando bajaba las escaleras para salir escuchando voces y pasos veloces se vio en la necesidad de ocultarse entre la penumbra de debajo de las gradas espiando inconscientemente a quienes se aproximaban.

La puerta se abrió de súbito y entraron entre corriendo y fingiendo, dos figuras altas riendo alegre y juguetonamente. Esa risa, ese tono de voz lo reconocía, y al voltear pudo confirmar que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Naruto y Hinata los que estaban persiguiéndose junto a la piscina abrazándose y compartiendo miradas intensas y tenaces ante los brillos del líquido a un lado suyo y el aroma a cloro respirable en el aire.

Se abrazaron posando las manos entrelazadas en la espalda baja del otro haciendo una cadena de solo dos eslabones. Ella venia descalza, había llevado los tacones en una mano, pero al pasar por las gradas los había dejado a su paso mientras continuaba con el juego que Naruto y ella habían empezado desde que llegaron robándose caricias y besos de tiernos a calurosos.

Comenzaron besándose limpiamente en la entrada con apenas un roce de labios. Fueron unos pasos más adentro, tomados de la mano y balanceando su unión, cuando Naruto fue el que comenzó empujando levemente a Hinata y que esta respondiera de igual forma hasta el acabar persiguiéndose por el pasillo del edificio de la alberca. Fue él también quien acabó acorralándola en la pared con ambas manos a sus costados para después hundir su cabeza en el ángulo de su clavícula y el hombro depositando leves e incitantes besos húmedos sobre su suave y nívea piel.

Tan solo una mirada, un brillo especial y revelador en sus ojos, y resultó más que obvio que el sentimiento era mutuo. Y en un audaz movimiento Hinata escapó de su cercanía corriendo entre risas y más insinuaciones hacia la alberca seguida de un vano Naruto sintiendo al igual que ella, mientras acortaban la distancia entre sus labios una vez frente a la alberca, como la temperatura de sus cuerpos iba en aumento compaginando sus emociones y alterando el ambiente que los rodeaba.

El simple contacto de sus labios los hizo profundizar más el beso que se daban mientras las palabras no sonoras de sus voces solo lograban producir alguno que otro gemido apagado y contrastado por la respiración agitada de ambos.

Nada, absolutamente nada, los haría percatarse ni llegar a imaginar por consiguiente, la presencia de Gaara oculto entre los asientos viendo con atisbo el réquiem de su final tocando fondo con esa única escena.

Los dos habían bajado el ritmo, cortando su apasionado beso para recuperar el aliento mientras mantenían juntas sus frentes y tenían la vista perdida en pensamientos mutuos, justo antes de que Naruto comenzara a besabrochar de la espalda el vestido de la morena bajando lentamente su vestido azul brillante por sus delineados hombros, deteniéndose en estos para sentir entre sus manos lo terso de su piel a lo que ella respondía segundos después desabrochando los botones de su camisa, tomándolo con tranquilidad de las solapas detallando cada contraste de sombras en su varonil cuello y torso.

Se miraron nuevamente, buscando con los ojos los del otro. Observándose de la misma manera, para recordar una y otra vez los sentimientos que los llevaban a palpar el arder de sus cuerpos con ímpetu en su semblante, dejándose llevar por el torbellino de reacciones que los movía a ambos.

Posteriormente para Gaara, lo demás fue demasiado nublado, quizá por que incluso llegó hasta él el calor de ambos fundiéndose a la vez, desde que estaban desnudándose bajo la luz de la luna, hasta cuando estaban nadando en el agua templada de la piscina con el movimiento rítmico de las caderas de Hinata rodeando a Naruto de la cintura con las piernas mientras el la apretaba cada vez más hacia si para llegar los dos juntos cada vez más profundo con cada penetración en medio de gruñidos y gemidos de placer, sin voz, con la mente perdida en la lujuria y el vigor de su energía recorrer cada fibra de su ser con una descarga eléctrica indescriptible mientras hacían el amor como dos amantes ocultos de la gente, vertiendo sus ansias de cercanía por calor humano e innegable atracción que se tenían.

Ante la impotencia, renegado entre las sobras e imposibilitado de moverse y poder escapar de ahí sin dar signos de su presencia, Gaara reprimía su furia e impotencia mordiéndose un puño con fuerza deseando no estar ahí o no haber existido nunca, pero siempre señalando todo a la misma dirección para culpar y culpar en un círculo vicioso interminable: Hinata.

Su vida hubiera sido más apacible y tranquila si no la hubiera conocido. Así se hubiera ahorrado todo ese sufrimiento innecesario con el cual se martirizaba aún más y más atrozmente.

No lo soportó más, y, corriendo sin ser notado por la pareja de la piscina al seguir deshaciéndose unidos en cuerpo y alma, tomó rumbo a la salida con la voz cortada de Hinata envuelta en placer sexual, sintiendo el amor a flor de piel, clavado en la mente como el más filoso y cortante cuchillo atravesándolo. Se tragó sus lágrimas y su propia ingenuidad en su carrera, no quería mirar atrás, no quería pensar en ella, no quería volver a ponerla en su cabeza. Tenía que olvidarla, olvidarla por completo. Borrarla de su mente y también de su corazón para siempre.

*8*8*8*

-¿Te veré mañana?- preguntaba bastante entretenido admirando a Hinata aún abrazado a ella en el pórtico de la mansión Hyuuga, más allá de la reja en donde ambos se estaban despidiendo. Ella solo asintió con el cabello aún despidiendo el aroma a cloro, algo mojado.

-Te invito a ver una película- sonrió infantilmente mientras Naruto la besaba en la mejilla.

-Esta dicho- se fue separando aún cuando no tenía ganas de alejarse, pero tenían que admitir que ya era bastante tarde para haber sido un día tan ajetreado y emocionante como el que habían vivido ese sábado. –Yo te marco- bajo el primer escalon de las escaleras caminando hacia atrás aún pendiente de la figura de su novia diciendo adiós a lo que hizo un ademán con la mano como si tuviera un teléfono junto al oído.

Y una vez Hinata vio a su novio virar completamente y bajar por las escaleras, entro a la mansión sigilosamente con pasos sutiles, subiendo las escaleras centrales hasta su habitación.

Se percató, para su mala suerte, que la carta de la cual había charlado con Tsunade ese día en la oficina de la directora estaba todavía en su tocador pacientemente a que fuera ella la que la volviera a leer. Sin embargo muy al contrario a lo que podría haber hecho inicialmente, la ojiblanca dejo caer los hombros suspirando con una sonrisa tenue dibujada en su rostro para después seguir su camino como si no la hubiere visto.

-Pianista...- rio con algo de mofa por si misma antes de tocar su cuello sintiendo una de tantas marcas Naruto le había hecho sobre la piel y que de seguro al día siguiente tendría que ocultar de Neji –No lo creo...- exhaló complacida por los pensamientos y sensaciones que surcaban por ella en ese intervalo de tiempo. Estaba demasiado conforme con su vida como para querer cambiar algo.

Tal parecía ese día se había olvidado por completo de todo lo que la atormentaba constantemente como pecados al criminal arrepentido. El universo no tardaría en volver a apalearla...

*8*8*8*

Caminando en paz con la vida y campante de todo y por todo, Naruto sacó las llaves de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta de su apartamento tranquilamente sin esperarse encontrar con la reunión más inesperada de todas, y menos a esa hora.

La luz estaba encendida en la estancia, y un particular aroma a lima desde el interior hizo que sus entrañas dieran un respingo ante la inevitable vista de aquel particular personaje de cabello cano sentado en el sillón de la sala, de espaldas a él, leyendo un libro al parecer.

-¿Pero qué horas son estas de llegar Naruto?- escuchó clavándosele los pies al piso por la impresión, y caminando hacía la trayectoria de la voz después.

No había duda alguna. Era su padrino.

-¡¿Ero sennin?...-

* * *

Oh bueno, si quieren algo fuerte en el lemon deberán esperar, a penas estoy calentando para los siguientes capítulos... TuT

Que fortuna estar de vuelta *u*


	38. Aperitivo del destino

Lo bueno de las inyecciones cuando me enfermo es que no estoy postrada en la cama... aunque si pegada a la computadora aunque solo sea por unas horas, pues digamos que aún tengo trabajo y va para largo. Pero sigo escribiendo tut

Asumo que con lo que sigue en la historia van a querer herirme a punta de pistola por lo controversial e intenso de las cosas, pero así tiene que ser... No, respiren, se verá en los siguientes capítulos, así que ahora las cosas estan light... por ahora, solo por ahora...

* * *

-¡¿Ero sennin?- gritó desconcertado. Era la imagen del hombre a que respetaba -y a la vez criticaba- por ser quien era, alguien con éxito que había conocido a sus padres y que lo trataba como a un hijo, la que estaba dibujándosele a unos cuantos metros en la sala, y que en esos últimos meses había abandonado desentiéndose de él y haciéndose un rencor bastante silente muy en su interior.

Era hora de enfrentarlo y desecharlo.

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

-Baja la voz, ya no son horas para estar haciendo escándalo en el edificio- caminó hacia detrás de él para cerrar la puerta en su lugar.

-Tu… ¿De verdad estas aquí?- toco la piel del brazo de su padrino con recelo usando solamente la punta de su dedo índice, estaba incrédulo a admitir que realmente se trataba de él, por lo menos en primera instancia.

-Ha… Naruto…- se le quedó viendo extraño Jiraya el sentir como pellizcaba su brazo cual cliente que verifica todas partes de la mercancía que va adquirir – ¿Te molestaría dejar de hacer eso? Es un poco incómodo…-

-¿Incómodo…?- llegó a sonar inocente su voz ante el comentario del abuelo -¡Incómodo!- le lanzó un puñetazo imprevisto y que Jiraya no pudo evitar dándole en el pómulo y desequilibrándolo, aunque el siguiente que lanzara sí.

**Capítulo 38: **Aperitivo del destino

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces?- sujetaba con la mano el puño cerrado de su carismático y extraño ahijado con asombro.

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?- Naruto lanzó otro puñetazo con la mano que le quedaba libre, pero de igual forma fue detenido por su maestro. –Noviembre. Diciembre- comenzó a lanzar un golpe por cada mes que decía, pero ninguno asestaba – Enero. Marzo. Abril ¡Mayo!...- fue su último error -Debería darte una paliza diaria durante toda una semana para perdonarte!- se liberó del las manos de su maestro para dedicarle esta vez una patada, aunque cerca de llegar a su objetivo el antebrazo de Jiraya lo detuvo.

-Tal parece decidiste dejar las artes marciales permanentemente para dedicarte a los clavados- lo tiró al piso después de haberle hecho una llave que lo desplomara. –No te culpo si con eso quieres demostrar algo…-

Naruto sintió una puñalada muy profunda con eso. Su quijada se inmovilizó ante el crujir de su garganta.

-No quiero tu dinero, ni el de mi padre tampoco…- sentencio con recelo e ira ante los impactados ojos de Jiraya por sus palabras. Aquello que tanto había guardado y juraba no sentir era en realidad una huella inevitable así como imposible de borrar…

-_Naruto…_- se congrego en las sombras cuando en ese preciso momento se iba la luz en toda la zona dejándolos a merced del brillo de la luna entrando por los enormes ventanales del departamento para iluminarlos.

-No los necesito a ninguno de los dos…- clavó los ojos en el suelo tirado en la alfombra de la sala y recargado en el sofá del lugar. En su pierna doblada recargaba su muñeca y en ella recogía su rubia cabellera alborotada. El anciano solo pudo sentarse en el suelo también justo en frente de su ahijado y autodenominado nieto en un intento de consuelo para él, pero era irreal tratar de quitarle la idea de la cabeza si desde hacía años se culpaba por haber llamado a su padre para que llegara temprano a casa siendo esta la causa que lo llevaría a morir pisando la calle.

De ahí provenía su deseo de independencia y rencor precisamente, pero a la vez siendo ira y culpa por si mismo.

-Lo siento- se escuchó la voz de Jiraya después de la horrible tensión y el frio silencio que estaba consumiéndolo todo. Sabía como se sentía su nieto y quería hacerlo sentir mejor cuando la culpa tocaba a las puertas de su alma, solo que no todas las veces podía evitarlo…

Naruto prefirió guardar su voz para si sin soltar palabra alguna. Algunas veces no se sabe como pedir disculpas ni tampoco como recibirlas, así que acabó desestresándose y retomando su personalidad normal aunque fuere muy lentamente.

-Estamos a mano- declaró. No todas las veces hablaba de su padre en esa forma, pero estar con el hombre que lo cuidó y procuró toda su vida hasta apoyarlo en su matrimonio con Kushina y con él al morir ambos, sentía una extensa culpabilidad en los huesos.

-Esta bien, yo fui el que se la paso ausente todo este tiempo- sonrió levemente algo más calmado. Conocía a Naruto desde que estaba en pañales y balbuceaba palabras incoherentes, en esos momentos no había persona familiar más cercana a él que se sintiera tan orgulloso a como lo estaba Jiraya. Aunque quizas, tal vez, Tsunade sí. El pequeño que había acogido en sus brazos huérfano de ambos padres se había convertido en hombre.

-También te agradezco los boletos de la premier en enero- habló sin pensar.

-Si… no hay problema…- recordó, habían sido muchas las cosas que le había mandado a Naruto desde su viaje. Esa, resultaba ser solamente una nimiedad. -Bueno, entonces lleguemos a lo de envergadura de una buena vez- retomó la palabra segundos después. -¿Conseguiste la entrevista para la universidad?- preguntó ya de mejores ánimos.

Naruto sonrió sinceramente apartándose la pesadumbre.

-¿Tu que crees?- exclamó triunfante. –El próximo sábado es mi cita con el rector del plantel-

-Deberás lucir formal… pero también debes recordar no dejar de ser humilde ¿De acuerdo?- el rubio se sintió desorientado.

-¿De cuando acá me he sentido engreído alguna vez? No soy el teme de Sasuke…- reclamó infantilmente.

La macabra, perversa y saciada mueca de Jiraya era abrumadora. Y como respuesta el Uzumaki no supo que pensar de ella. Con una sola frase de Jiraya se podía cambiar del más pésimo y negativo humor a la más vergonzante y promiscua situación en la mente y en la realidad, y esa no iba a ser la excepción.

-Por lo visto no te gusta presumir el que tengas la mayor de las suertes en la Konoha Gakuen… - llegó a poner ojos de fantasía erótica ante un indignado Naruto que se paraba como rayo solo al verlo.

-¿De que rayos estas hablando?- replicó altanero con la boca hecha un ovillo de molestia.

-Oh vamos, no te desentiendas de mí- se paro de igual modo pero con pereza, casi como si la cara de pervertido que se cargaba pesara de más para su cuello. Y antes de que Naruto volviera a reclamarle para que hablara sin más rodeos, Jiraya se explicó a la perfección: -¿Cuanto tiempo tarda un moretón en marcársete en la piel?- se acercó a él halándole el cuello de la camisa y mirándolo con suma indiscreción y vicio.

-Hey…- se soltó de él entre asustado, nervioso y obviamente sonrojado por lo que acababa de deducir su padrino.

-Tal parece que la chica con la que te estás acostando tiene talento para estas cosas…- se burló en su cara haciendo que el ya de por sí avergonzado Naruto se pusiera a echar humo por la cabeza.

-¡Pero que carajos dices!- le gritó, pero el hombre al que se dirigía había desparecido de ahí corriendo a los estantes del segundo piso para mirar todas las portadas de los libros eróticos que tenía en su colección y otros tantos que eran las primeras ediciones de los que había escrito también. -¡No me dejes hablando solo!- escuchó los reclamos de Naruto en el piso de abajo desde el barandal.

-No lo estoy haciendo- se explicó dándole la espalda. –Solo quiero ver de donde sacaste la inspiración para… oh…- descubrió un hueco en el librero sintiendo una enorme satisfacción en su interior una vez hallaba el título del libro que debería estar ahí. Incluso se sintió culpable por achacarle tantos pensamientos e imaginación al rubio colocando la mano entre los libros. El título de aquel escrito resultaba ser muy ligero para todo lo que había pensado de él. - ¿_Ángel caído_?- lo miro interrogante al voltear -¿Estudiaste _Ángel Caído_?-

-¿Estudiar?- se interrogó así mismo Naruto. No entendía que quería decir con eso. En un principio, una vez recuperada la situación creyó que todo sería como suave mantequilla resbalando en el pan conforme a su reencuentro, pero ahora Jiraya había metido su cuchara en donde no debía…

-¡Eso ni siquiera es pornografía!- saltó el barandal del pasillo en el segundo piso para aterrizar en la sala y sacudir a su nieto con violencia -¿En que estabas pensando? ¡Te hubiera valido más sacar el kamasutra de la biblioteca pública o comprar una película tres equis para que se te pegara al menos algo!-

-¡¿YO, QUÉ?- se zafó del agarre de Jiraya aún más rojo y enojado.

Recordaba ese libro, antes del primer campeonato de clavados previo a las vacaciones de invierno, lo había leído. Y como Jiraya había asumido, las cosas habían pasado muy similarmente aquella vez en que él y Hinata se habían dejado guiar por la situación y las circunstancias una vez tuvieron el valor para decir sus sentimientos.

-Da lo mismo- resumió Jiraya sacando de la nada libreta y pluma junto a una grabadora mientras se ponía los lentes y se acercaba a Naruto con interés –Comienza a hablar, quiero saber todo con lujo de detalles, tu primera vez, su primer beso, su primera cita, si tu primera vez fue en tu primera cita, si cuando la conociste fue su primera cita y perdiste la virginidad al mismo tiempo, si cuando la viste todo se te fue de las manos, si ella tenía más experiencia que tú o si al contrario le diste clases, si ella era virgen. Todo, absolutamente todo.- escribía a prisa en la libreta frente a un mudo y extremado rubio sin palabras y apenas con un tic visible únicamente en su ojo derecho y en las venas palpitándole en los puños y en la frente. –Si- dejo de escribir antes de que Naruto pudiera articular si quiera un monosílabo –Serán mi nueva inspiración y modelo para mi nuevo gran éxito: ¡Fantasías secretas de una correcta e inocente chica de familia!- gritó con emoción –Aunque lo de inocente es opcional dependiendo de lo que digas…- incluyó mordiendo la tapa de la pluma a la espera de la respuesta del rubio de ojos azules casi catatónico frente a él.

-¡Ella es mi novia pervertido!-. Por segunda vez en la noche, en esa _emotiva_ reunión familiar, Jiraya recibió el puño de su ahijado en la cara.

-Eso no importaaa…- alcanzó a decir antes de caer al suelo. A los golpes estaba más que acostumbrado al acabar recibiendo palizas cada día por las mujeres de la calle y de hecho cualquier parte que se pusiera a acosar.

En cuanto se puso de pie siguió escribiendo.

-El nivel de fuerza con el que me golpeaste fue mejor que el primero, lo que significa que debe haber mucha pasión en su relación como para querer destruir a cualquiera que se atreviera a hablar de ella de forma incorrecta…- anotaba en una sola hoja la palabra pasión subrayándola más de una vez. –Eso significa…- volvió a poner su nociva cara de entrometido. -… que ella es buena en la cama?...-

Eso fue lo último para el rubio y lo que su paciencia podía soportar.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!- gritó de nuevo dándole tremendo golpe en la coronilla de la cabeza que bien hizo sonar su cráneo fragmentándose. Pero antes de seguir moliéndolo con puños y patadas, se quedo serio y desconcertado al recordar lo que había dicho Jiraya al principio antes de que se irritara y perdiera los estribos.

"Fantasías secretas de una correcta e inocente… _chica de familia_"...

-¿Cómo sabes tú que ella es una _chica de familia_?- bajó hasta él mirándolo con incertidumbre -¿La conocías de antes?-

-No exactamente…- se sobaba la cabeza el abuelo.-Esta en boca de cualquier reunión de la alta sociedad Naruto- se puso de pie más serio –La importante primogénita de Hiashi Hyuuga, el más controversial empresario de Tokio, saliendo con un chico problema…- entornó la vista a él viéndolo serio y hasta turbado –Pero creo que el término ahora esta incorrecto ¿no es cierto?- tomó de el asiento del sofá principal de la sala una hoja con una tabla en ella y varios números impresos a computadora y firmada con una pluma tinta fuente azul.

Naruto la tomo entre sus manos percatándose de que esas eran todas sus calificaciones y como constancia estaba firmado por la mismísima directora de la institución.

-Tsunade me hizo llegar todas tus notas desde que comenzó mi viaje- explicó –Creí que te ibas a desplomar, pero cuando pensaba regresar a verte sacaste una calificación perfecta en inglés – rió. –Tengo que admitir que al principio creí que habías comprado a tu maestro, pero Kakashi no acepta sobornos de nadie, así que tenía que ser un factor clave el que te hiciera reaccionar para sacar la escuela adelante-

El rubio se encerró en su propio mundo recordando cada calificación de las que se iba enterando como resultado de sus tutorías con Hinata. La primera vez que la había abrazado había sido cuando había obtenido más de tres calificaciones perfectas en un solo periodo de evaluación y se había dejado llevar por la efusividad cargándola frente a todo el salón. Era por esas fechas en las que apenas estaba empezando a sentirse atraído por la Hyuuga como algo más que solo amigos.

-Vaya… debí haberme despreocupado mucho de ti al no estar siquiera cerca cuando dejaste de lado la inocencia…- siguió mofándose mezclando su característica imprudencia. –El sexo es la mejor cura para todo, incluso para un corazón roto- sonrió descuidado ante otro descolón de su nieto al regresarle la boleta de calificaciones con un golpe en el pecho. Si se iba a poner a hablar de Shion no quería escucharlo, pues Jiraya se había marchado una vez iniciado el último año de preparatoria en la que contando tiempo en la rubia clara había engañado a Naruto ya habían pasado más de dos meses sin novedad ni más alteración para el rubio de ojos azules, el cual no tardó en recuperar la sonrisa de siempre.

-Deja de referirte así de Hinata- dijo misteriosamente pasivo a su padrino, incluso asombrando al mismo. –Ya te dije que es mi novia-.

-Eso ya lo sé- le puso una mano en el hombro con familiaridad –Los vi juntos en el torneo que ganaste… Que bruto eres, casi me dio un paro cardiaco cuando improvisaste…-

Naruto arqueó una ceja.

-¿Cómo sabes que improvisé?-

-¿Qué parte de Tsunade me lo dijo todo estos meses no captas?- le golpeó la frente con le índice mientras la electricidad se restablecía en el edificio y en la comunidad y los dos se desviaban un poco para capatar esto. -Ahora, con respecto a que sea una Hyuuga… Que suerte tienes…- felicitó a un negable ojiazul con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, había una parte negativa en aquello innegable y peligrosa.

-¿Por esto vino al tema la humildad?- retomó lo antes dicho por su padrino.

-Si-.

-No tienes remedio- comenzó a subir las escaleras cansado. Quería dormir lo que quedaba de la noche y madrugada, tal vez llegar hasta la tarde.

-Oye, antes de que te vayas…- lo alcanzó el anciano reacomodándose las gafas desde escalones abajo. –Podrías al menos soltar algún detalle…?-

Naruto negó con la cabeza aturdido por el acoso de Jiraya. Acabó rindiéndose mientras resoplaba con fastidio.

-Fue aquí, en la sala y en mi cuarto cuando quisimos huir juntos, ¿Satisfecho?-

Jiraya se quedó estupefacto, era más de lo que necesitaba saber, así que ni siquiera lo escribió, se le había tatuado en la cabeza.

-Me voy a dormir- resolvió el rubio.

-Aguarda- volvió a intervenir. -¿Estas completamente seguro de lo que haces?- preguntó -El padre de esa chica es de cuidado, hay más que solo rumores con respecto a sus nexos con la mafia…-

-Akatsuki- respondió de inmediato con tranquilidad a pesar de ser un remolino interno al recordarlo todo. Por ese día no habían tocado el tema ni siquiera pensado en ello, pues querían al menos ignorarlo por un rato para no amargarse la vida.

-¿Qué…?-

-Esa es la misteriosa mafia con la que esta envuelto Hiashi-

-N… Naruto…- sintió nervios por primera vez de su nieto –No me digas que esa chica ha hecho de ti…-

-Por supuesto que no- respondió resuelto antes de que terminara su frase Jiraya. –Es precisamente de ellos de quien tenemos que cuidarnos la espalda todo el tiempo-. El alma de Jiraya quería escaparse de su cuerpo.

-De acuerdo- puso ambas manos frente a él con los codos semidoblados y una mirada exorbitante en recelo –Solo responde una cosa, pues se que ya eres lo suficientemente maduro como para saber lo que quieres hacer con tu vida...: ¿de verdad vale la pena arriesgarte tanto al salir con ella?- puso toda la seriedad del mundo que podría caber en su ser para formular esa pregunta en cuestión.

Naruto sonrió de lado a lado de la forma más indómita posible. Solo una era su respuesta.

-Claro que si…- volteó a verlo por última vez antes de dejar a Jiraya perplejo y pensativo en la sala.

-_Nunca más lo volveré a dejar solo, nunca más lo volveré a dejar solo, nunca más lo volveré a dejar solo…_- repetía su mente una y otra vez. Solo que al conocer a Hinata tiempo después y percatarse de su noble corazón toda la preocupación se vació hacia los tratos peligrosos de su padre y no en ella.

De cierta forma, viéndolos tan felices juntos, recordaba una pareja de jóvenes enamorados en su juventud...

-_Kushina va en mi misma escuela Jiraya, la conozco desde hace mucho… es solo que, nunca antes me había atrevido a hablarle…-_

*8*8*8*

-¡¿Cómo que te vas?- azotó la puerta de la suite de su hermano menor a su paso con escándalo y alboroto por lo que acababa de decirle en el pasillo del hotel en el que estaba hospedado y al cual había ido a buscarlo.

Gaara por su parte estaba misteriosamente más resuelto y ligero. Parecía haber trasmutado muy en su interior.

-Deja de ser un problema para mí, es lo que he decidido y no tienes por que intervenir en ello- reclamó un pelirrojo de camisa desabrochada y corbata suelta en el cuello mientras sostenía en la mano un trago doble y del otro la botella de su bebida. Estaba caminando hacia el balcón cuando se detuvo a pocos pasos del vidrio de la puerta recargándose en un brazo para pensar mientras veía a la gente diminuta desde el piso en el que estaba. Resultaba ser algo estimulante el ser más alto que toda la gente que estaba tranquilamente paseando por la calle aunque solo fuera en un edificio.

-¿Por qué a solo mes y medio de terminar la escuela?- trató de continuar rebatiéndolo su hermana. Después de haberlo visto refugiarse en el estudio fuera de la escuela, abandonándola por completo, no quería que su hermano acabara cerrando ese capítulo de su vida sin concluir.

-Tan interesada que estas por la vida de los demás y no te dignaste a investigar más sobre mi decisión… eso fue muy descuidado para tu curiosidad delimitada y nata…-

-¿Qué quieres darme a entender con eso exactamente?- Temari se cruzó de brazos algo ofendida. Solo le preocupaban las personas que eran importantes para ella. –Si mientras subía a tu habitación me enteré de toda la clase de mujeres que has traído contigo cada noche e incluso me tomaron como si fuera una de las tipas a las que les pagas para dormir contigo con solamente mencionar tu nombre en la recepción ¿de donde quieres que saque la tranquilidad de dejarte solo por un instante?-

Gaara la miró con desafío. Determinante.

-Es mi vida- acabó por decir. –Y con lo de la escuela puedes andar sin cuidado, acabé el año a título con un examen general de cada materia el viernes pasado, así que mañana mismo me voy a Europa- sonrió de medio lado al provocar el desconcierto en su hermana con lo que había dicho –Voy a viajar por el mundo- admitió por fin. Temari se había quedado anonada.

-Pero… Gaara…-

-Yo fui el que le propuso viajar por el mundo sabes…- cambió de inmediato su postura mirando hacia el cielo desde la ventana, estaba limpio y soleado. Su hermana permaneció quieta, atenta, escuchándolo. Eran pocas las veces que su hermano menor se abría con ella, y siendo esa una de esas escasas ocasiones no quiso desperdiciarla siendo necia.

-_Tan solo me gustaría, por lo menos, aunque solo fuere una vez en la vida, saber que pasa exactamente por tu cabeza Gaara…_-

–De cierta forma quería atarla a mí para que me siguiera- sirvió su trago nuevamente. – Tantos sitios a los que viajé durante años… y nunca visité nada de lo que quería ver… -bebió, mirando con detenimiento el líquido dentro de su copa después. –Londres, París, el Cairo, incluso Hawai. Todo eran negocios para mí.- regresó la botella a su sitio en el bar. –Me parece que esta vez podré hacerlo. Sin Hinata por supuesto, pues puedo ver que ha encontrado su sitio en este mundo y tiene más de un motivo suficiente como para quedarse, así que ya no quiero fingir más- se inclinó hacia su escritorio viendo los boletos que acababa de comprar en un paquete de vacaciones en donde recorrería el mundo de forma humilde con gente de clase media para conocer más acerca de lo que sus propios clientes querrían del servicio turístico que ofreciere su empresa hotelera y así regresar a la misma con la frente en alto y una revolución total. Miró su boleto de avión con incredulidad, pero después de frustrantes dos segundo una sonrisa por fin pudo dibujarse en su cara.

Temari caminó hasta él notando con desánimo que no podría hacer cambiar de opinión a su hermano, y asumiendo que tal vez esa sería en realidad la mejor cosa que podría hacer para despejar su mente tal y como se lo merecía después de tantos altercados en tan poco tiempo, sonrió por él.

–Te quiero pedir un último favor antes de irme- alcanzó su estilográfica en el escritorio para escribir. La tinta china de la misma parecía lograr formas elocuentes y bellas por si sola. Le extendió un sobre a la rubia poco después. – ¿Podrías hacer llegar esto a quien debe recibirlo?-

La chica de coletas tomó la carta entre sus manos una vez su hermano hubo sellado el sobre. Sonrió de nuevo al leer el destinatario con vergüenza por si misma llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Somos muy crueles…- rio fingidamente antes de que todo se volviera polvo en el recuerdo.

Un denso y difícil polvo…

-_Los voy a extrañar a ambos…-_

*8*8*8*

-¡Itachi saaan!- agitaba con rapidez su mano en un cordial y entusiasta saludo para darle la bienvenida al pelinegro mientras bajaba de su avión, la divisiva y regresaba el gesto con un simple movimiento junto a su cabello.

Ese día Hiashi y Fugaku, acompañados por Hinata y Sasuke obviamente, fueron al aeropuerto para recibir a Itachi y a su socio directamente de Los Angeles. La tan esperada frenta entre los Uchiha y los Hyuuga estaba al tope, solo aquel acuerdo les entregaría el poder absoluto del bajo mundo como la segunda fuerza en la mafia más poderosa de todo oriente. Solo tenían que estar juntos legalmente Itachi y Hinata. Solo eso.

Aunque para las oscuras intenciones de Madara Hiashi y Hinata parecían no ser tan importantes después de todo. No si ya había hecho planes con Danzo maquiavélicamente para ser él el único jefe y señor por encima de todas las cosas.

Adentro del aeropuerto, con una mirada distinta y volteando repentinamente a las líneas de aterrizaje, un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina rodeados de negro y un particular tatuaje en la frente, descubría a una pelinegra a varios metros descendientes lejos de él.

-_Hinata…-_

-Ya voy…- decía una dulce y tierna voz lejos de los hombres a los que estaba acompañando en el aeropuerto. Nunca podría imaginar que pasando precisamente por las puertas de los baños del restaurante en el que Itachi se había atrevido a comprarle un cono de helado a Hinata, ella misma se toparía con el pelirrojo de su pasado saliendo del baño de hombres.

Su cabello volando al aire libre en oscuros mechones delgados y ligeros pareció acomodarse en su espalda en cascada ondulante al parar en seco cuando se percató de su presencia ahí mismo también. Gaara había ido a lavarse las manos antes de abordar su vuelo, pues ya era hora de irse y había sentido la necesidad de querer regalarse un poco de tranquilidad empapándose la cara antes de que comenzara la senda que el había elegido desde hacía mucho antes, incluso de conocer a Hinata, como su camino en la vida.

Iba precisamente recogiéndose su rojizo cabello al habérsele humedecido un poco cuando la noto en la entrada del pasillo deteniéndose estupefacta al verlo y murmurando su nombre casi sin voz, y, por lo que la luz podía revelar, algunas lágrimas inevitables asomándose por su mirar.

Se sintió culpable, no había evitado la rigidez de sus músculos al verla, era quien menos había esperado encontrarse en el aeropuerto el día en que iba a irse, y si bien la había visto entre las pistas de aterrizaje recibiendo a un invitado en un jet privado, no se le cruzo por la cabeza el encontrarla ni topársela en el camino.

-Hinata…- sintió el recuerdo regresar de su elaborada mentira regresar. Sabía que no podía actuar como si la conociera, pero no significaba que no podía actuar como si no quisiera conocerla.

En un intento de huir, Hinata bajó la mirada tratando de ocultarse mientras le rogaba a la tierra que la tragara, pero antes de poder caminar un solo paso, Gaara acabó acercándose tanto a ella que entre sus rostros no quedaban más que cinco centímetros de distancia. Y por más que su primera reacción hubiese sido sonrojarse hasta el tope por su cercanía, tan solo un tímido rojo se poso de sus mejillas ante una mueca de tristeza hasta para Gaara por ver entre la profundidad de sus ojos y sus brillantes lágrimas próximas a salir todo el pasado que un primer amor de colegiales había dejado huella en ellos.

-Eres la chica del hospital- guardó todo el sufrimiento bajo llave sabiéndose libre incoherentemente, así que comenzó a fingir de nuevo la anmesia con la que quería ponerla en jaque aún si el mismo destruía a su rey en un juego que ya no quería jugar.

Hinata por su parte cerró los ojos con fuerza al verse acorralada en la pared por el pelirrojo al poner un brazo en la pared impidiéndole salir corriendo como bien le urgía hacer, pero con la notoria condición de que sus piernas no respondían. Atestiguar como Gaara trataba de indagar sobre ella era la prueba fidedigna de que no recordaba nada, y mucho menos tratando de conquistarla de la forma en como estaba tratando… según ella.

-¿Te importaría responderme solamente una pregunta?- preguntó el tratando de retenerse, pero acercársele tanto resultaba una carga demasiado pesada de sobrellevar sin sentirse aturdido por el rostro de a quien tanto había amado en el ayer pero que ahora olvidaba pedazo a pedazo, y solo uno más faltaba.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza llevándose una mano a la boca mientras las lágrimas se le salían sin tener más fuerza para retenerlas. Gaara tomo su mano con precisión, siendo esa su última y definitiva despedida para tomar valor en lo que iba a preguntarle, pues no sería su respuesta, sino su tono, lo que dijera absolutamente todo para él.

-¿Que tanto me conocías antes de que perdiera la memoria?- sujeto su mano sintiendo incluso como se helaba su piel por lo que acababa de formularle.

La cabeza la taladraba con tantas cosas, la verdad, la mentira y la realidad.

Gaara, el primer chico que había amado en su vida y con el cual había pasado años enteros en una larga y romántica relación era ahora parte de un ayer que dolía recordar, pero a la vez que había superado.

Él por su parte tenía en su memoria la vez en que ambos habían huido de Sasori y Deidara en una pelea entre mafias por el territorio en plena victoria de Naruto al haberle ganado a un yakuza en una carrera de autos.

-_Te pido perdón por herirte tanto al amar a Naruto…-_ le había dicho antes de que su accidente pasara al haberla arriesgado tanto en una carrera contra el tiempo y la vida con los de Akatsuki.

Ese día se había despedido de ella, pero al despertar, en otro tiempo y con la convicción alterada al salir de coma habiendo tenido sueños involuntarios, el querer al menos buscar las sobras de algo ya sin cuerpo lo llevó a sufrir el último golpe bajo al descubrir a Hinata entregándose al hombre que amaba y el cual se había ganado su corazón de forma limpia. Así fue como se abrió en él la primera grieta a su libertad sin que el así lo planeara o hubiere asumido de buenas a primeras.

Solo quería ver ese día, teniéndola frente a frente, si ella también era capaz de olvidarlo todo como si el no hubiera estado en Tokio nunca a pesar de todo lo que había pasado…

Y ella tenía un respuesta.

-No lo suficiente como para responderte si quisieras preguntarme algo más- bajó la mirada después de mirarlo a los ojos con determinación. Eso era todo, la respuesta correcta y el tono perfecto. No necesitaba más, y ya podría dejar de actuar para por fin despedirse sin decir ya nada.

Tomo su mano nuevamente y la observó mientras suspiraba para devolvérsela.

-Entonces espero que seas feliz- sonrió. Hinata se sintió impávida ante las palabras del pelirrojo, pues con un solo ademan de la mano se despidió de ella mochila al hombro saliendo del establecimiento para ir a abordar su vuelo al escuchar por el altavoz el llamado a los pasajeros. –Cuídate- Fue la última palabra que recibió de él.

Sus lágrimas se secaron sin razón aparente, también se sentía libre a pesar de no saber la verdad acerca de la mentira de Gaara, pero eso resultaba ser lo mejor. Así podía mantenerlo en su recuerdo como un bello ayer sin recelo ni rencor ni mucho menos frustración, pues amaba a alguien más y no planeaba dejarlo.

Aún así poder asumir todo aquello de golpe no le iba a ser tan fácil, y caminando de regreso al lado de su padre y los demás, comenzó a marchársele la nitidez de la vista.

-¿Hinata?- la vio acercarse Sasuke con pasos pesados y mirada perdida, no le fue difícil descubrirle en la cara el que había llorado, y a Neji tampoco.

-¡Hinata!- la atrapó Itachi adelantándosele a todos a captarla en el aire en el instante justo en que ella se desvanecía para caer inconsciente y de rodillas entre los brazos del Uchiha.

Los celos de Sasuke fueron obvios y notorios; la preocupación de Neji, también.

Madara por su parte veía como sus suposiciones acerca de la Hyuuga eran ciertas: su debilidad no le permitiría manejarla ni mucho menos quererla para lo que el deseaba aún si solamente iba a ser esposa de Sasuke una vez matara a Itachi aún si este se la entregaba a su hermano. Pero para lo que sí la necesitaba era para eliminarla, pues el vacío que generara en Sasuke si llegaba a amarlo resultaba ser lo que necesitaba en medida justa y exacta, el punto clave para mantenerlo para siempre en las sombras aún si Itachi si metía en su sus planes para tratar de arruinarlo todo, pues el dolor de Sasuke no tendría límites ni redención.

Solo tenía que morir el corazón de Hinata, perder la fe, su mundo y la tierra bajo sus pies. Y para eso solo faltaban días...


	39. Melodía de caos

Si que les recomiendo buscar esta pieza, es preciosa. Oh, no me había dado cuenta de que el próximo cap va a ser el número cuarenta oh!

Si, ya lo sé, ya viene el final, es que como es Konoha Gakuen, es decir, la preparatoria Konoha, pues la historia se queda cuando los dos se graduan, pero la cosa es ¿en que circunstancias y situaciones lo harán?...

Oh, veo sangre, lemon, acción, mafia, disparos, balas, lazos de freternidad, amistad, amor, dolor, lágrimas, tensión, nervios, desventura, unión e infinidad de imágenes en mi cabeza para los últimos capítulos...

Estad preparados, a penas estoy afilando las garras...

* * *

Al abrir sus cansados y desubicados ojos solo se topó con el techo cuidadosamente labrado de su cuarto. Su cabello estaba esparcido por todas las almohadas y cojines que componían parte de su pieza encerrada en esas más de cuatro paredes de dimensiones extensas y hasta un balcón a unos cuentos pasos fuera de la cama bajando los escalones que componían su habitación.

Se arrulló de nuevo en su cama, -que de hecho tendría un tamaño matrimonial para ser solamente su cuarto-, guardándose entre sus brazos para solo volver a dormir como sospechaba lo había estado haciendo durante un par de horas.

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

No sabía como había llegado ahí y no le llamaba la atención averiguarlo, solo podía pensar en Gaara en esos momentos con el sueño acabado y con bastantes imágenes surcándole la mente y dejando mucho a la imaginación aunque no lo quisiere con respecto a Gaara y que este se fuere de viaje. Lo había visto en el aeropuerto y eso había sido lo último que había sabido de él, y, al parecer, sabría.

**Capítulo 39:** Melodía de caos

Pero por el momento no quería ocupar su mente en ello, recordando que tenían invitados en casa y que de seguro se habría desmayado en presencia de ellos la hizo levantarse y bajar a buscar a su padre y a su primo pidiendo una disculpa por haber preocupado a su socio y a la familia del mismo, así como ofendido por su decaimiento en pleno sitio público.

Solo que al bajar al segundo piso, pasando por el despacho a puertas cerradas de su padre pudo escuchar que debía estar muy ocupado con Madara Uchiha hablando de negocios y asuntos importantes de sus bancos como para no querer ser interrumpidos por ella. Así que mejor prefirió bajar hasta el segundo piso para buscar a su primo y también a Sasuke, quien de seguro debería estar muy lejano por estar cerca de su hermano mayor en el mismo punto geográfico del planeta.

Recordaba, no hacía muchos meses que Itachi había regresado a Japón para estar en su casa una temporada y a la vez con su hermano menor siendo esta su más grande preocupación. Pero lo que era el caso de estos dos Uchihas en específico, no se podía decir a ciencia cierta si lo que había era odio o amor, pues Itachi quería a Sasuke, pero este parecía odiarle con toda el alma.

Aunque los ánimos de Hinata se vieron muy aminorados al no encontrar a ninguno en el salón ni en comedor ni en las habitaciones consecutivas a estos, dudando bastante salir a buscarlos a los jardines de la mansión, prefirió regresar a la entrada para calzarse sus sandalias afelpadas de color azul marino que siempre usaba en casa para regresar al salón y tocar, aunque solo fuere un poco, alguna pieza que se supiere de memoria en el piano blanco marfil que su madre le había heredado al morir, pues muy niña la habían mandado a estudiar al extranjero, y después de regreso la trajo su padre a Japón de nuevo y poco había podido practicar con el. Cosa que cambiara en las últimas semanas...

Subió la tapa de las teclas, tocando con delicadeza y dulzura una así como sentándose en el banquillo a una distancia buena para alcanzar los pedales del piano. Recordaba ese sitio con mucho anhelo y melancolía. Antes de que su madre muriera y su hermana naciera, Hinata pasaba tardes enteras, aún con solo cinco años de edad, viendo a su madre tocar piezas y piezas y hasta obras enteras en aquel antiguo, cuidado y precioso piano blanco que ambas consideraban su recinto.

Estiró las manos y respiro profundo embebida en sus recuerdos cuando se tronó los dedos de las manos preparándose para tocar. Podía hacerlo sin partitura, y secretamente, solo para ella misma, y hasta hacía unas semanas también oculta de Naruto practicaba constantemente el piano por lo menos una vez a la semana tratando de resguardarse de la tristeza que la abatía al recordar la situación en la que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared con respecto a su vida.

No le había puesto interés laboral a esta actividad hasta que Sai se lo hubiere mencionado, y aunque no le gustara presumir su habilidad, lo cierto era que a pesar de haber abandonado la música por años al volver a retomarla en tiempo presente se mostraba en sus manos de pianista un talento nato abandonado en un rincón dedicado solo a empolvarse pero no desvirtuado.

A la vez, sin que se diera por enterada hasta después, un accidentado invitado pasaría por el salón precisamente en el momento en que ella se preparara para tocar una de las piezas que más le gustaba escuchar e interpretar con energía y sentimiento…

Colocó los dedos en su lugar incluso conociendo que notas seguir con los dedos aún si tuviere los ojos cerrados o vedados y tocó las primeras teclas produciendo un armonioso sonido deleitable al oído.

Una precisión increíble que demostraba Hinata, una velocidad, un talento, un corazón para la música asombroso. Rápida, correcta, sintiendo la música con cada nota, con cada alta y baja, con todo, tanto, que podría hacer sentir a cualquiera que le estuviere escuchando parte del cielo o del espacio en donde solo aquella melodía envolviera todos los sentidos con colores, sensaciones y sentimientos tan profundos que le arrancarían lágrimas a medio mundo.

Con el tiempo perfecto en su interpretación y sin poner atención a alguna otra cosa que hubiere en el ambiente o en la habitación, Hinata siguió tocando, abstraída en la música y con dedos prodigiosos en el piano ante un sublime ritmo en las manos, teniendo a Itachi mirándola desde atrás al haberse adentrado a la habitación cautivado por el talento y astucia de la Hyuuga con tanta pasión al tocar el piano sin partituras y solo de memoria una de las más bellas piezas que hubiere conocido y escuchado antes.

Atraídos por la música, bella y misteriosa proveniente de esa parte de la mansión Hyuuga, Sasuke se topó con Neji en la entrada del salón entrando juntos y en silencio al percatarse de que era Hinata la que esta sentada frente al piano tocando con tanta emoción y cordura para expresar todo lo que se pudiese elevar del alma con esas notas. Ambos se quedaron quietos al ver a Itachi detrás de Hinata pensando miles de cosas, pero aún con la atención sometida a la música de Hinata.

Extrañados también, mientras Hiashi y Madara bajaban juntos las escaleras, pudieron captar, reconociendo el talento y el sentimiento de aquella melodía, una preciosa interpretación saliendo a viva voz del salón de la mansión. No fue raro tampoco para Hiashi ver a alguno que otro sirviente embelesado por la música perdido fuera del planeta y descuidando sus labores para después retomarlas y fingir que no había pasado nada en su descuido en cuanto el y su socio se hacían presentes en la estancia.

Por alguna razón a Hiashi Hyuuga le pareció sentir y respirar la esencia de su difunta esposa en la mansión de nuevo.

Hinata seguía tocando, sintiéndose una con la música que ella misma estaba interpretando y que de nuevo se estaba sintiendo, como en muchas ocasiones, incrédula a que fuere ella la que la estuviere tocando, pero así era. Tenía talento y aptitudes y debía reconocerlo ella misma.

Incluso al oírse, con el volumen adecuado, podía sentir su alma saliéndose del pecho o más bien de las manos al expresarse de manera más hermosa posible.

Entonces pasó, con la mano en teclas graves presionando notas a la vez, sonó la primera parte final de la pieza. Y con su mano izquierda al compás de esta interpretó con lentitud, ceremonia y ritmo, las últimas notas deteniéndose precisamente en la última queriéndola alargar como si fuere posible, más de un segundo.

-Bravo- sonaron las primeras palmas que la alabaran, las únicas que sonaran en la habitación y bastante lentas y espaciadas detrás de ella obligándola a girar con los pelos de punta por la impresión y topándose con que era Itachi el que la estaba vanagloriando, aunque no solo él estaba en la habitación, sino también Sasuke, Neji, su padre y el socio del mismo. Eso la ruborizó como solo ella podría ponerse –No te conocía este talento Hinata san- se apagaron los pocos aplausos sinceros pero respetables y cuerdos para Hiashi y Madara que Itachi dio con educación y porte, aunque para él resultaba ser parte de su personalidad.

Algo apenada y con la mirada gacha Hinata se puso de pie reverenciándose más como disculpa que como agradecimiento.

-Si no me equivoco esa pieza debe ser Poema sin palabras ¿verdad?- comenzó a hablar Itachi de nuevo.

-Si, es esa- siguió reverenciada Hinata sin saber como tomar aquella situación de otra forma que no fuere sonrojándose al máximo.

-En vida mi madre solía tocar el piano también, es muy poco lo que se de partituras, pero esa me pareció muy familiar- sonrió con veracidad -¿No lo crees Sasuke?- acabó desconcertándolo y enfadándolo por hablarle, más si lo hacía enfrente de Hinata, pues a Sasuke no se le podría quitar la idea de la cabeza de que Itachi había sentenciado a sus padres a la muerte por haber arreglado el auto que ellos conducirían esa noche.

De haber sabido que el verdadero responsable era otro, Sasuke hubiere podido haber aprovechado todos los años que su hermano estuviere con él, y que incluso serían más. Pero como el hubiera no existe y este ínfimo detalle en la historia hubiere alterado por completo el rumbo del tiempo en el presente, las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas en ese caso.

-¿Tu madre tocaba el piano también?- lanzó a preguntarle Hinata.

-La verdad es que muy poco, pero sí, lo hacía-

-No sabía que tu hija tuviera ese talento…- divagó Madara con Hiashi al verlo tan entretenido midiendo parecidos mentalmente entre Hinata y su difunta esposa.

-Yo casi olvido mencionártelo-.

-Señor- se acercó una de las mucamas de la casa con una carta doblada en la mano –Es verdad, olvide darle esto a su hija, lo encontré en la basura y me parece es importante. Tal vez lo tiró en un descuido…- se lo daba con chaleco en mano al acabar su turno en la mansión e irse a casa.

_-¿Qué es esto…?-_ se le quedó viendo el dirigente Hyuuga sin afán, pero al abrirlo descomunalmente sus ojos recibieron la noticia…

_Señorita Hinata Hyuuga_

_Por medio de la presente nos es grato informarle que su solicitud para entrar a la academia ha sido aceptada…_

-Tampoco habías mencionado nada de esto ¿verdad?- se portó con cizaña el Uchiha con él. Había alcanzado a ver de que se trataba la carta -¿Acaso se te olvidó que tenemos un trato? _Socio._- en la mano de Hiashi la hoja se vio arrugada por la fuerza con la que la apretaba, casi similar a la que se desataba entre sus dientes al apretarlos mientras dirigía la vista furiosa hacia su hija ¿Desde hacía cuanto le estaba ocultando aquello? Era su padre ¿Por qué no había ido a hablarlo con él?

-¡Hinata!- se aproximó horrendo hacia ella, quien al verlo en ese estado perdió el color sintiendo como la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo. Ni siquiera podía percibir la vergüenza que se sentiría al ser regañada por su padre frente a su amigo y el hermano de este, frente a sus amigos, no, nada de eso, solo el miedo que desde niña se le había aferrado a los huesos y a pedazos muy pequeños se le podría quitar.

Itachi pudo ver el respingo de la ojiperla con la voz de Hiashi. Tenía que ser un hombre de mano de hierro incluso con sus hijas o haberles infundado ese infame terror desde muy niñas, pues casi desde donde estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella podía escuchar los gritos de una débil y pequeña niña golpeando el cristal del interior de los ojos de la Hyuuga pidiendo ayuda y libertad, llorando a lágrima viva y pidiendo clemencia. Como reacción no sabía si odiar a Hiashi o compadecer a Hinata. Quizas ambas.

-¿Qué… que pasa padre?- bajó hasta él con la mirada baja, casi como si se tratara de un perro regañado por su dueño.

-¿Por qué no me habías hablado de esto antes?- le entregó la carta de aceptación a su hija quien se quedara clavada al piso con fervor, e, instantes después reaccionara arrebatándosela de las manos a su padre como si fuere algo maldito o indecoroso para su persona, pues con ese ahínco lo apretó contra su pecho, ocultándolo de todo lo demás.

-¡Es mía!- gritó con desesperación para sorpresa de su padre. Y viendo lo indecente que se había portado su hija con él acabara frunciera el ceño con ira. –Yo…- trató de verlo a la cara, pero ya era tarde para pedir disculpas por lo que había hecho. Ni ella misma podía creerse haber actuado así.

-Esto…- se mordía la lengua en la boca al verla, por nada se enteraría de los ojos de Itachi sobre él a la espera de ayudar a Hinata si intentaba algo que pudiera dañarla, de la pesadumbre de Neji viendo la situación, de los puños cerrados de Sasuke ni mucho menos de la sádica sonrisa de Madara.

Si otra hubiere sido la escena Hiashi no se habría atrevido a detenerse en quitarle la carta a la ojiperla y gritarle en cara de nuevo, pero tenía visitas y no quería perturbar más el ambiente. Después de todo se encontraba amenazado como padre en caso de que Hinata quisiere huir o escapar de la mansión, pues podía hacerlo, tenía los medios y a la personas en cuerpo. Ya era mayor de edad. Así que no le convenía atacarla si ya había sido olvidado, al menos por esos meses, aquella charla en la que le había ocultado demasiado a su hija con respecto a Akatsuki.

Él ya no solo quería tener aliados en la mafia, quería ser parte de Akatsuki completamente. Un socio. Una cabecilla.

Y la ambición de Madara no se lo quería permitir. No hasta poder quitarlo del camino teniendo entre sus manos su empresa, ya que la quería suya…

Así como la completa colaboración y forjamiento de su prometedor pupilo si lo convencía de unirse y aceptar Akatsuki en su vida, pues de los tratos de Madara con la mafia solo Itachi estaba enterado…

-Sasuke tiene planeado estudiar economía en Europa- se desplazó una voz grave por toda la habitación rompiendo las barreras peligrosas y cortantes del aire que se habían creado. Escuchando la voz de su tío en aquella afirmación el Uchiha mencionado volteó a verlo con inseguridad. -¿No es así?- ladeo la cabeza con una perversa sonrisa aún dibujada en la cara. Estaba matando con eso dos pájaros de un tiro…

-_Maldito hijo de…-_ se encerraron las palabras de maldición de Itachi para su tío sin poder salir de su boca. Su hermano era el títere de Madara. No podía permitírselo, pero tenía las manos atadas en ese momento…

-¿En verdad?- se tranquilizó Hiashi al escuchar a su socio. No quería armar una escena y dejar en ridículo la honorabilidad de su propia sangre frente a los Uchiha.

-Sasuke…- hizo una insinuación Madara.

-Si- se vio obligado a responderle aún si tenía que ocultar sus palabras dichas entre dientes. Odiaba cuando alguien más hablaba con respecto a él en su lugar, además de que ese tema lo había apenas si tocado. Estudiara donde estudiara iría para atacar y ser dueño legítimo de los Bancos Sharingan a pesar de estar su hermano mayor todavía...

-Aún no ha decidido en donde, pero será pronto. Y como ya esta acabándose el año escolar y se tiene que pensar en el futuro…- sonrió Madara aún más viendo la cohibición de Hinata frente a su padre con las manos enfrente de su pecho protegiéndose a ella misma y la carta de la cual el Uchiha ya sabía su contenido.

Afortunadamente para ella su primo salió a su rescate.

-Pero Hinata debe elegir bien con respecto a lo que quiera hacer con su vida. Esa decisión es solo suya…- proclamó. Sentía que en cualquier momento su prima podría soltarse a llorar en silencio.

-_Neji…_- lo miro dudosa en hablar. –_Gracias…_-

Pero era caso contrario con respecto a su padre y a su socio.

-En caso de que Hinata vaya a estudiar al extranjero podría estar en contacto contigo ¿no Sasuke?- volvió de nuevo con su sobrino. El azabache no sabía en donde meterse, pero no permitió que las palabras de su tío dejaran al descubierto su impertinente e inapropiado sonrojo.

-Eso pasaría solo si fuera a estudiar en otro país- respondió dolido en secreto –Cosa que no creo…- volteó a mirarla suspicazmente, sabía que era novia de Naruto, y a veces las novias sacrifican mucho por amor…

Aunque tal vez por eso le dio un brinco el alma en el pecho a Sasuke… pues la novia del estudiante no era la esposa del profesionista…

Mientras tanto el estar en medio de una conversación acerca del rumbo de su vida era bastante incómodo para Hinata, pues parecían hablar de ella como si solo fuera el objeto con el que iban a tirar a las dianas del andén y no quien tomara la decisión final.

Eso la hartaba, estaba hastiada de tener que afirmar con la cabeza diciendo sí a todo lo que su padre dijera e insinuara.

No podía soportarlo más.

-Yo no voy a estudiar en el ex…-

-En el país- La calló Hiashi antes de poder terminar, podía ver en los ojos de Madara sus intenciones, y en el encrespamiento de Itachi la resolución.

Si las cosas iban viento en popa Itachi tendría que actuar rápido entregándole a Hinata en bandeja de plata a su hermano…

...y después morir…

Sabiendo esto al deducirlo, Itachi solo pudo cerrar los puños con horror al saberse víctima del juego. Sasuke había sido la carnada y también partícipe de la misma, pues el interés de este por la Hyuuga no se veía totalmente sesgado aún para sus ojos a pesar de saberla prohibida.

-Papá- se acercó corriendo la peliazul a su padre con rencor y la boca seca, quería reclamarle.

-Señor Hyuuga, sus invitados llegaron ya- entró un mayordomo al salón seguido de dos hombres.

-Hazlos pasar- ordenó Madara en su lugar antes de dirigirle una mirada funesta y entera a Hiashi. Si bien las intenciones de Hinata en un principio eran de reclamo al ver al rubio que entraba por la habitación al lado de un pelirrojo se quedó muda.

No tenía ayuda ni salida en esos momentos. Ningún aliado, ni siquiera su primo, pues solo ella sabía lo que detrás de las presentaciones formales habría: mucho miedo y cero abnegaciones para su persona.

-Hiashi, son ellos…- señaló Madara con una mano a los recién llegados de traje.

Sasuke y Neji solo pudieron ver como Hinata callaba y ahogaba un grito en su garganta para que no saliera.

-Yahiko, Deidara, es un placer para mí presentarles a Hiashi Hyuuga, dueño de la firma de los bancos Byakugan…-

*8*8*8*

Al llegar a su casa trayendo ramen instantáneo en bolsas del supermercado, Naruto no paraba de pensar con disgusto en lo que le había hecho su padrino en la mañana. Sabiendo que iba a salir de compras le había llenado la cartera con una tira entera de condones que de tan apretada que estaba y tanta prisa que llevaba por salir a dotarse de nuevo de ramen para la alacena, le había hecho pasar un terriblemente vergonzoso momento frente a la cajera y a las demás mujeres de la fila en la caja al querer sacar dinero para pagar y que la tira saliera volando de la misma ante las caretas que ponían todas tachándolo de pervertido y hasta fetishista mostrando aquello en un sitio público como queriendo presumir estar superdotado y con una energía soberana.

Y lo peor de todo fue el tener que correr del supermercado a su casa al ser perseguido por más de tres niñas de secundaria y preparatoria con interés en algo con él así fuere rápido, pues según ellas y sus rumores no le veían tan malos bigotes… El problema con él no había sido sentirse deseado, sino pensar en Hinata y lo que diría si supiera semejante percance y aventura, y todo por culpa de su padrino. Al parecer no se había quedado conforme con lo que le había respondido respecto a si se estaban _cuidando_, ya que según Jiraya la respuesta de Naruto diciendo "_Esta tomando la píldora"_ no lo convenció del todo, pero de lo que si sirvió fue para ponerle semejante cara de pervertido y malpensado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja diciéndole "_Entonces es muy freguente ¿Verdad?"_ antes de seguir anotando cosas en aquella libreta que parecía formarse en al aire junto con pluma y sus lentes para anotar notas y notas y que segundos más tarde Naruto lo tuviera en el piso a patadas gritándole que no volviera a entrometerse.

Si para eso había regresado su padrino prefería tenerlo lejos un rato más… y sus deseos no serían del todo ignorados al llegar a casa, solo que de una forma muy drástica para su gusto.

-Tadaima- decía mientras cerraba la puerta y se descalzaba los tenis y ponía las sandalias para andar en casa -¿Ero sennin?- le extrañó no recibir respuesta de él.

-En la cocina- recibió de su parte caminando hacia allá. Y cual no fue siendo su sorpresa al descubrir quien más estaba con él en esos momentos. La bolsa del mandado casi se le cae al piso por la impresión, pero como resultado apretó el puño en el que la llevaba… -Espero no te moleste que haya invitado a Shion…- le decía, pero más de coraje u odio el que tuviera al sujetar de esa forma la bolsa era más tensión que nada.

El silencio se quedo en la habitación unos segundos, quizás cerca de un minuto, pero tratando de evitarlo el rubio pasó de largo hacia la alacena a guardar las compras tratando de evitar lo que acontecía.

-¿No vas a preguntar nada Naruto?- sorbió un poco de su café Jiraya volteando a verlo. Shion por su parte solo miraba el té sin ganas de probarlo…

-No debería ¿O si?- se levanto cerrando las puertas del mueble.

-Quizás estés en lo correcto…- dejo la taza en la mesa. Naruto caminaba hacia la salida tranquilamente mirando la nada, como si sus ojos estuvieren invisibles –Pero esta vez te equivocas- detuvo el viejo de cano cabello al Uzumaki en la puerta, justo a cinco pasos de donde Shion estaba sentada.

No quiso preguntar, y tampoco fue necesario, pues Jiraya respondió todo sin necesidad de que él hablara.

-Shion vendrá conmigo en mi próximo viaje- explicó, un sudor frio comenzó a escurrir por la espalda del rubio de ojos azules –Tal vez tu tengas buena tinta, pero no estas interesado en la escritura para dedicarte a ello, eso me lo has dejado más que claro…-

_-No los necesito a ninguno de los dos…-_

Había arremetido con esas dolientes palabras hacía unos días. Naruto sintió una patada en el estómago, pero sabía que las cosas eran así. Así que salió de la habitación con paso diurno para marcharse a su habitación. No quería ver ni saber de nada ni nadie, sentía un extenso vacio en su interior.

-Será cuando te mudes al campus de la universidad- alcanzó a decirle mientras se iba. El portazo de su puerta fue más declarativo que cualquier otra cosa o palabra dicha por él.

-Creo que… no lo tomó bien…- meció la cuchara de su te en el caliente líquido la rubia con rastros de querer llorar.

-No te lo tomes tan a pecho Shion, solo dale tiempo ¿si?- trató de animarla Jiraya.

-No, usted no entiende Ero senin…- se le desprendieron las lágrimas sin ser capaz de retenerlas. –Yo… hice muchas cosas de las cuales me arrepiento ahora…, mentí, casi juego con la vida de las personas, traté de infundar duda, engañe..., y solo por capricho mío… Yo…-

No continuó, la mano de su maestro sobre la suya dándole tranquilidad la calló.

Solo así, escuchando las palabras de su maestro pudo perdonarse a si misma para comenzar de nuevo. Dar el primer paso y empezar con una renovada fuerza en su interior.

Volver a empezar desce cero...

Dando vueltas en su cama, mirando al techo con la cabeza recargada en los brazos sin dejar de pensar, Naruto regresó a su buró a buscar su teléfono junto a la lámpara para hurgar en su lista de direcciones y números telefónicos el de Hinata, pero por más que ponía el dedo en marcar no hallaba las fuerzas para apretar la tecla del teléfono. Lo tiró en la cama y se volteó, pero pasaron solo cinco segundos para que volviera a buscar su celular para de nuevo no atreverse. No sabía como sentirse. No sabía que hacer. Solo quería escapar…

Pero de nada le sirvió llamar una vez hubiera adquirido valor, pues el celular de su querida novia yacía en la cama de la misma vibrando y sonando sin sentido al no estar nadie cerca para atender, y al paso de tres llamadas acumuladas estando en la orilla del colchón acabó cayendo a la alfombra de tal manera que se metiera debajo de la cama con el golpe.

Teniendo la luz del atardecer entrando por su ventana prefirió buscar el control remoto del estéreo en el escritorio y poner música a un volumen estridente al grado de hacer sentir las vibraciones de las canciones en el piso y las paredes, como si con eso pudiere calmarse. Y hasta cierto punto así era, pues por extraño que pareciere se quedó dormido.

*8*8*8*

-Realmente son buenas noticias Hiashi, no me lo esperaba en esta visita tan cordial, pero he de felicitarte, no esperaba que tuvieras una hija tan noble y prodigiosa- alzó su copa de vino Yahiko brindando ante una Hinata descompuesta con una sonrisa de miedo ocultando el terror que tenía al ser observada por el rubio de coleta a un lado del pelirrojo que la felicitaba a ella y a su padre.

Cuando Sasori no estaba cerca podía esperar cualquier cosa de él, no por que tuviere un interés hacia ella como mujer sino como presa para matar. A Dedidara le fascinaba hacer estallar cosas, el término correcto era piromaniaco para el desazón que provocaba a primera instancia, pero lo demás, era cuestión de tratarlo y así llegar a saber aunque nunca comprenderlo.

Sasuke por su parte no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Hinata, parecía zombi con la espalda erguida, como luciendo perfecta siendo un adorno de la habitación que hiciera conjunto con todo lo demás y permitiera a los presentes alagar. El Uchiha simplemente no la comprendía, pero a la vez no paraba de admirar los ojos perla que tanto misterio resguardaban. Estaba sentado a su lado a una silla de diferencia, pero hasta allá le llegaba la sensación de poder oler el perfume de su cabello cuando se movía o asentía con la cabeza. Odiaba sentirse así. La odiaba a ella. Pero en realidad solo negaba lo que traía dentro palpitandole con fervor.

-Itachi, ¿Por qué no sales a dar una vuelta con Hinata?- sugirió su tío de forma discreta cuando Hiashi charlaba con Pein, pues sabía que él era una de las cabecillas de Akatsuki, tenía que portarse amigable y fuerte a la vez. Digno de ser parte de ellos y también un igual.

Para Itachi escuchar a Madara le era enfermizo, incluso se recriminaba el no haberle pedido a Kisame que lo acompañara ese día a ir a la mansión Hyuuga, pero eran cosas de familia, y tenía que seguirle la jugada a su tío le gustara o no para manipular a Sasuke. Definitivamente le urgía tener las pruebas contundentes que lo desenmascararan ante su hermano menor, de lo contrario seguiría en el juego y continuaría cayendo y perdiendo.

Como respuesta Itachi simplemente se levanto de su asiento dejando su copa de lado y caminando hacia Hinata.

A los ojos de Deidara solo se podía captar la amabilidad de Itachi con la Hyuuga y los celos de su hermano menor por esto. La sonrisa le iba y venía, pensaba en Sasori y volvía a sonreír, podían ser sádicos y maquiavélicos los planes que tenía con respecto a Hinata Hyuuga, pero con todo y eso seguía manteniendo sus dudas con ello. ¿Que tan dócil y manipulable podía resultar ser ella? ¿Llegaría al grado de dar su vida por alguien? ¿Verdaderamente Sasori podría penetrar en su mente a su antojo para cambiarla? No lo sabía…

-Te ves algo cansada- caminaron juntos por el jardín hacia el kiosco del centro con varios rosales en enredadera por los pilares del mismo. Rojas y blancas eran las flores, eso era lo que podía ver, y también que había rocío en ellas. No quería pensar en ninguna otra cosa…

-Itachi…- admiró la suavidad de los pétalos de una rosa que seguramente hacía no poco acababa de abrirse.

-Dime- se recargó en el barandal tallado de madera mirándola con escrutinio. Era bella, lo admitía, pero muy joven seguía pensando, pues si otra hubiere sido la circunstancia por ella hubiera esperado al ser tan dulce y dedicada, una chica de la cual resultaba muy difícil no mirar distinto que a las demás. Más sabía su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más, y también que el corazón de su hermano había sido robado por ella a pesar de saberla muy lejana.

Quizás por eso pensaba en dejarle el camino libre a él, por que lo quería más que a cualquier otro sentimiento vano que pudiere generarle la ojiperla…

… pero antes necesitaba asegurar que Hinata estuviere dispuesta a amar a su hermano también, lo cual no haría si ella pensaba en alguien más y lo guardaba con tanto afecto y pasión en lo profundo de su corazón…

-Mi padre pudo haber dicho que estudiaré en París ahora que me han aceptado en la escuela superior de música, … pero yo… no voy a ir- volteó resuelta a mirarlo con firmeza.

Bingo, la campana de la solución sonaba para Itachi. No pudo evitar sonreír para si mismo. Podría engancharla solo con decirlo…

-Si, lo mismo decía mi madre, que el corazón encadena y nubla la mente…- se cruzó de brazos mirando a sus espaldas la noche que ya había caído con un cielo en tonos anaranjados y rosas ya muy disminuido.

Al escucharlo Hinata no supo que pensar.

-Naruto no me esta nublando la mente- arremetió aunque con bastante cortesía, mencionando incluso el nombre de su novio en el proceso –Yo se lo que quiero para mi vida. Eso es todo- negó mirando hacia el mismo punto que miraba Itachi, se sentía segura de si misma, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar…

El Uchiha suspiró.

-Eso era exactamente lo que decía mi madre- Hinata lo miró consternada –Quizas debería contarte la historia de Mikoto Uchiha antes de que siga hablando de algo que no conoces.- sonrió de medio lado antes de empezar... -Verás, cuando mi madre era joven, quizás de tu misma edad o unos años mayor, recibió una oportunidad igual o parecida a la tuya para estudiar en una importante academia la carrera que a ella le gustaba: administración, pues aunque no le veía sentido ni modo acabo aceptando que aquello era en realidad una gran oportunidad para acceder a todo el mundo que ella quería conocer y que se le abrirían las puertas estudiando… pero, ¿Sabes que fue lo que se lo impidió?-

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Itachi sonrió de nueva cuenta, suspiro al aire con resfrío, y volvió a mirarla con tranquilidad, era dulce en todo aspecto, como algo capaz de ser herido con solo tocarla… y él lo iba a hacer, pues desencadenaría una serie de sucesos aún más densos de los que había tenido que soportar su pobre corazón al escucharlo.

-Lo que detuvo a mi madre aquella vez de estudiar fue el amor que le tenía a mi padre…- volvió a mirar el jardín sabiendo perfectamente que la pelinegra que estaba a su lado había abierto los ojos por la impresión. No pudo parar de hablar entonces, podía funcionar lo que estaba haciendo… -Se casó con él tiempo después y nos tuvieron a Sasuke y a mi, tal vez él no este enterado del todo pero mamá ansiaba con anhelo haber podido regresar el tiempo y cambiar sus decisiones, pues aunque el amor que sentía por mi padre era grande con el paso de los años meditaba mucho sobre que tan diferente hubiera sido su vida de haber elegido estudiar… Pero siempre que nos miraba a Sasuke y a mi decía que había valido la pena- calló un segundo, solo un segundo para verla... tan tensa la había puesto con su plática... De verdad funcionaba... -Tu no eres madre ahora Hinata, puedes ver con mayor claridad...-

Hinata permanecía abstraída al voltear a mirar el horizonte de la noche con los grillos comenzando a amenizar la vegetación de la mansión así como el frio a aparecer por la disminución de la temperatura. Más todo eso se le resbalaba, no podía parar de pensar en aquello…

¿Y si ella, por quedarse a ser feliz con Naruto acababa acallando después su melancolía por no haber seguido estudiando y dedicarse de lleno a ello solo por casarse?…

Podía pensar en ello después si ya formando una familia lo dejaba en términos menores, y lo más probable era que la alegría y procura por los hijos la tuviere. En este punto agitó la cabeza con alteración… ¿Hijos? ¿Hasta allá se había proyectado con Naruto? A penas estaba acabando la preparatoria.

No podía entenderse, quizás por eso las palabras de Itachi la habían alterado tanto, por ser directas y sinceras, por hacerla dudar de su propio raciocinio y decisiones…

¿Y si lo mejor era estudiar? No, no quería dejar a Naruto…

Y si que quedaba con Naruto, ¿Ya no podría estudiar? Estaba rechazando una oferta de una sola vez en la vida. Era joven, por eso la habían querido, para pulirla y hacerla brillar como pianista, querer empezar más tarde sería difícil. Ese era su momento...

*8*8*8*

-Luces desanimada…- la abrazaba Naruto entre sus piernas a la sombra de un árbol descansando los dos después de clases, sentados en el pasto y con las mochilas a un lado.

Beso su cuello y la atrapó de nuevo entre sus brazos, menos de un mes era lo que quedaba de escuela; se iría a la universidad… No quería despegarse de ella. También tenía conflictos en su interior por ello. De lo que estaba seguro era que no renunciaría a Hinata pasara lo que pasara, pero ¿y ella? No le había dicho nada de donde estudiaría cocina ni de sus demás planes, estaba ida, muy ausente de su lado a pesar de estarle hablando al oído en esos instantes. No sabía que hacer.

-No es nada…- repetía como siempre, se le había hecho costumbre negar lo sumergida que estaba pensando en lo que Itachi le había dicho. Se creía clara y madura para tomar esas decisiones, pero muy en el fondo, aún usando el uniforme _de preparatoria_, abrazada a su novio _de la preparatoria _bajo la sombra de un árbol _dentro de las instalaciones de la preparatoria_, se sentía con deseos de no crecer, queriéndose quedar para siempre en ese tiempo, junto a Naruto y sus amigas, a los recuerdos que a pesar de haber llegado en el último año de escuela se habían hecho muy fuertes y demasiado innegables…

Por eso apretó la mano de Naruto entrelazada a la suya de esa manera, por que no quería decidir, por que estaba confusa y no quería escoger mal. Solo tenía dieciocho años, no podría arrepentirse después si estaba viendo todas las aristas del asunto en esos momentos… quería estudiar, ya lo veía ahora con claridad, quería tocar el piano, pero no quería alejarse de Naruto, y si lo hacía la distancia le dolería mucho.

No tenía cabeza para razonar nada, incluso sus maestros lo notaron cuando un solo día Hinata Hyuuga, la favorita del maestro de ingles, Kakashi, olvidara un trabajo. No era ella.

-Nos vemos mañana- entró a la mansión después de despedirlo con un beso en la mejilla a pesar de que se considerara inapropiado visto a los ojos de cualquiera, casi como exhibicionistas según las cultura y los estándares japoneses.

-Hasta mañana- susurró el rubio, justo para después preguntarle a su primo en la entrada –He, Neji- lo detuvo a pesar de no llevarse muy bien con él, pero con lo que a Hinata correspondía una tácita tregua se anunciaba entre ambos.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-

-¿No… No has notado a Hinata algo distante?- preguntó. Neji se le quedo viendo raro, creía que ya estaba enterado…

-¿Significa que no lo sabes?- Si, Neji sabía lo que producía los desvelos de su prima frente al piano o redactando partituras en el escritorio de su alcoba de puño y letra mientras veía, escuchaba y sentía la música, aún si solo la estaba escribiendo, y que después tiraba a la basura en un mar de lágrimas, confundida. Estresada.

-¿Saber que?- volvió a interrogarlo con preocupación. Hinata no le ocultaba nada ¿Por qué ahora parecía no querer hablarle?

Neji miró hacia los lados, casi como verificando que nadie estuviere cerca, menos su tío.

-Hinata recibió una carta de aceptación del conservatorio de música de París…-

El rubio se sintió helado, clavado a la tierra, a la madera del pórtico de la mansión, con el aire pasando por el moviéndole mas el interior que lo de afuera…

¿Hinata quería renunciar a su sueño por él?

La culpa se dejó cernir sobre su espalda sin permisos ni palabras, solo, sintiéndola…

No quería perderla, pero tampoco quería hacerla infeliz…

Entonces, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

* * *

Pues hasta aqui hoy, por que solo pude hacer la conti de esta historia en la semana. Es que tengo que acabar la última parte de un proyecto cuyos planos ya estan más que puesto para empezar a trabajar, pero se necesita hacer la presentación y blah blah blah, burocracia, trámites, firmas, confirmaciones y todo lo demás...

¿Por que yo no tengo vacaciones? TToTT snif snif Y-Y


	40. Aristas

Muy bien, escribí antes como cinco renglones amplios que narran mi situación y por que me he tardado tanto en escribir, pero decidí borrarlo por que sería ventilar mi vida amorosa públicamente en internet casi como un diario, así que lo abreviaré con esto: Me sobrecargaron en el trabajo (lo siguen haciendo -de hecho he cumplido a pesar de casi no dormir ni parar, por eso me dan más que hacer- lo sé, soy demasiado buena gente) así que me postularon para el ascenso de mi vida mudándome a un paraíso tropical, viajando constantemente y ganando super bien. Lo rechacé, quiero seguir estudiando. Ahora se que perdí una oportunidad única en la vida, pero busco más que eso en mis sueños de gloria y reconocimiento... por lo que le dieron el puesto a alguien más que si acepto: mi mejor maestro de la escuela, de quien estoy enamorada y nunca se lo he dicho, y se que yo también le gusto. Solo que no le he dicho nada por que hay veinte años de diferencia entre los dos. Así que mientras me debato entre confesarme o no, estoy de cabeza. Para explicarlo mejor digamos que él es tan divertido y yo tan introvertida que se lo que es estar en los zapatos de Hinata Hyuuga. Y no quiero privarlo del éxito diciéndole mis sentimientos y provocándo que el quisiera quedarse. Y también esta la parte en la que yo huyo con él. Pero tengo miedo de llegar como en escena de película a detenerlo a punto de subir al avión para decirle que lo amo, pues no dejo de pensar en que el es mucho mayor que yo. Algo que hay que tomar en cuenta es que probablemente no lo volveré a ver al ser transferido, y aunque suene trágico y dramático, nunca más.

Dejando eso de lado y regresando al fic en mi país no se estrenó en cines esta película. La quiero ver. También tuve que buscar el nombre que de quien atiende Ichiraku, no lo iba a llamar Ichiraku o el dueño de Ichiraku toda la vida… y una nota final: un hotel del amor es precisamente eso, _un hotel_ en Japón que se renta con la pareja por un par de horas o una noche ya que están ahí _para eso_.

En fin, la última escena necesitaba como tres páginas más para explicar lo que se haría. Decidí ponerlo en el siguiente capítulo por lo que solo puse un poco de lo que se verá en la continuación (para mi bien ya estoy escribiendola junto con Ronin, solo que estoy muy corta de tiempo TT_TT). Lo cual me recuerda, estoy de tutora de una nueva escritora en la página y que me ha repetido una y otra vez ser mi fan número uno, así que a medida de tanta insistencia acepté ser su maestra, y aunque no concordamos siempre en los mismos gustos Morgan, tienes talento. Te pasaré la siguiente lista de canciones y una película de tarea, y también una novela o dos. Espero sigas así de entusiasta.

Con respecto a la actitud de Sakura en esta continuación no se por que me pareció picante poner esto, pero es la trama que necesito para darle cuerpo al emparejamiento que habrá. Después de todo ¿quien no mete la pata con grandes errores siendo joven?

* * *

-¿Qué clase de compensación es esta?- miró la revista que venía dentro de la caja super envuelta de regalo que le había dado Jiraya teniendo en la cara varias líneas púrpuras debajo de un ojo y tal vez hasta un tic nervioso. Se la había dado estando sentado en la sala y viendo televisión; la espera para una charla recreativa no vendría a ser más... Sin embargo, ¿Una revista?... ¿Quién regala una revista? Tal vez una tres equis siendo hombres, pero una de autos y de parte de tu abuelo siendo tan déspota al momento de dártela dejándote un mal sabor de boca con su actitud… y en otro idioma en vez de hablar... No sonaba convincente...

-¡No es la revista, son los autos!- le gritó Jiraya desde el otro lado de la habitación con una botella de sake en la mano.

**Konoha Gakuen:**

**Los caminos de la vida en Naruto**

-¿Qué mejor que tener fotos de ellos que a una colección a escala no?- la guardó de nuevo en la caja después de ojearla. –Tengo todos esos modelos en la computadora ¿Por qué me das esto?- volvió a preguntar.

Jiraya se aclaró la garganta al haberse acabado media botella de un solo trago, y se limpió con la manga de su traje.

**Capítulo 40:** Aristas

-Ya sé que llegaste a odiarme desde hace unos días…- la mirada de Naruto lo atormentó –Meses…- corrigió –Pero si te vas ir _tan lejos_ en la universidad deberías al menos tener algo con que moverte…-

Naruto soltó una carcajada falsa en un principio, luego real, y de nuevo regia.

-¿Me comprarías un auto extranjero y lo traerías aquí, a Japón, solo por mí?- le cuestionó incrédulo y riendo levemente. Solo alguien con suficiente poder economíco podría hacerlo, y con su historial pasado destrozando coches a tal grado que su padrino jurara por su propia vida no volver a cometer el error de comprarle otro automovil, lo que estaba escuchando le parecía de mucha gracia.

-Mercedes, Peugeot, Ferrari, BMW…- comenzó a enlistar con mal acento japonés. –El que escojas…-

De nuevo recibió la gélida mirada de su ahijado.

-¿Significa que si te digo que quiero un Aston Martin me lo comprarías?-

-Ya te dije que lo que quieras.- espetó sin mucho afán, casi como obligación -Estas a meses de terminar la preparatoria, y en mis descuidos te volviste un maestro manejando en los lugares menos imaginados por mí.- le hechó en cara, aunque no del todo como regaño - Claro que eso fue en aquellos días en que las reglas para ti no significaban nada…-

-¡Callate!- le arrojó la caja de su regalo a la cara, el viejo la paró con el antebrazo sujetando la botella de sake en la otra mano –Me haces sentir como si me hubiera hecho parte del sistema…- se abrazó Naruto a si mismo con zozobra para después recitar, cual experto en el tema, el ciclo humano promedio del hombre: –Naces, creces, estudias, te casas, tienes hijos, trabajas como esclavo, y luego mueres…- Parecía algo pesimista, bueno, muy pesimista, sin embargo algo adverso conforme a pensaba en el pasado, pues desde que se había recuperado en la escuela y comenzado a salir con Hinata evolucionando del salir al andar juntos como novios, su perspectiva de la vida tuvo giros, jirones, altas, bajas, caídas, tropiezos, _golpizas_, y luego camino, mucho camino…

Probablemente el no encajar lo habían hecho un chico duro e inestable, todo un buscaproblemas. Solo que eso había cambiado...

Antes no se sentía parte de nada, la sociedad lo rechazaba, y después, volviéndose parte de la misma se sentía vacío, un miembro más con idéntico destino que los demás.

Solo por eso había tomado la perseverancia y desición de ser alguien en la vida y dejar huella en el mundo y en la historia. Triunfando en el deporte a nivel internacional, y sacando los negocios de su padre adelante al tomar en sus manos las riendas de los mismos.

Si a final de cuentas vivía, haría de esa existencia la más dichosa de todas, aún cuando con los placeres más tontos o simples a vista de los demás como una salida con sus amigos, en beso de su novia o un tazón de ramen, fueran los pequeños detalles que llenaban su vida y lo hacían felíz.

-Haaa- miró hacia otro lado el de cabeza cana –Claro…- encajó. –Dime… ¿Has leído algo interesante últimamente?... no se… algo así como… ¿Libros de… digamos… filósofos alemanes?- Naruto alzó la cabeza con cara de fastidio –Solo pregunto- se justificó. –No me vayas a salir después con que tienes planes a un futuro distante y un futuro cercano en el que dominas el mundo o algo así…-

-¿Pero que rayos tienes en la cabeza Ero sennin?-

-Nada, nada- aleteó con una mano y una sonrisa falsa.

La verdadera razón de su cuestionamiento se trataba de algo muy delicado. La última vez que Jiraya había escuchado algo parecido fue de parte de una persona muy querida por él y que había acabado escogiendo un camino equivocado preso en una doctrina de superación admirable, pero con un estilo demasiado maligno como para ver por los demás o ser condescendiente con algún otro ser vivo salvo si mismo…

-¿Y si fuera una motocicleta?- preguntó Naruto de nuevo aún sin acabar de creerle -¿Una BMW?- siguió indagando.

-Auto, moto, una patineta bañada en oro con incrustaciones de rubíes, lo que sea. Mientras te sirva para transportarte yo habré cumplido. No quisiste ni mi dinero ni el de tu padre para la universidad, ya probaste lo autosuficiente que eres, ahora al menos deja que te de algo que te sirva, por Dios…- lanzó al cielo. Si había algo que no le gustaría perder sería el afecto de Naruto; lo había criado desde niño como para que por un error tras otro los dos acabaran en malas condiciones.

Una densidad en el ambiente hizo que Jiraya sintiera perder toda fe. Tal vez el haber aceptado a Shion de su alumna había sido un error muy fuerte para Naruto, pero tratándose un chico caminando hacia el sol con tanta dicha y coraje, todo podía esperarse.

-Incrustaciones de rubies…- decía. - ¿No te alcanzaría para diamantes o solo querías presumir?-

Jiraya lo miro con expresión de puntos suspensivos hasta en sus propios pensamientos previo a su sonrisa sumisa.

-Tal vez sería más barata la patineta… que humilde eres…-

-¿Con diamantes?- insistió.

-O quizás joyas de fantasía, por que no creo que sepas distinguirlos aún si mando a que sea zirconio…-

-Oye...-

Ambos acabaron riendo; primero tensos; luego obscenos; y al final absurdos, cualquier pretexto era bueno, lo importante era la substancia.

-Entonces un BMW, ya esta dicho- comenzó Jiraya a buscar en su teléfono moviendo la pantalla con el pulgar para llamar y confirmar lo que Naruto acababa de escoger en la revista, no había vuelta de hoja, solo que antes de marcar, se detuvo un segundo más para mirarlo.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó con la pajilla en la boca del refresco que había comprado al lado de sus amigos horas antes habiendo ido a comer a un restaurante familiar y que le había durado hasta esos momentos en que se lo terminaba.

-Eso que dijiste antes… acerca de la vida,- le recordó -¿Así es como la ves?-

Naruto acabó su bebida sorbiendo casi hasta el fondo del vaso por la pajilla.

-Lo pienso mucho- sonó su voz como respuesta –A veces siento que es como un patrón a seguir, un estereotipo… ya sabes…-

-¿Estereotipo?- alzó una ceja el anciano con una sonrisa socarrona. -Tu novia te ha pegado sesos…-

-Nadie te preguntó, gracias- lo calló sin darle importancia, así que regresó a la seriedad de antes –Yo… siento que hay algunas cosas que son normales y deben ser así, que se dan por que han de ser muy buenas como para vivirlas y ser feliz con esa vida…Por que si fuera todo lo contrario nadie se casaría, ni tendría hijos…- meditó -Tal vez solo están sumidos en un espejismo que estaría bien por unos cuantos años…- pensó en sus padres, conociéndose desde la preparatoria con una relación tan duradera y estable que los dos llegaran tan lejos.

Pensó en Hinata también.

_-Cocina… es lo que quiero estudiar…-_

Por mucho que se avergonzara, que se considerara un soñador o incluso alguien demasiado receloso en perder a su novia, llegaba a regañarse a si mismo con rigor al pensar en imaginar algo tan lejano siendo que apenas era un estudiante de preparatoria, aunque que no uno cualquiera, sino uno con un sueño y un camino a seguir y lograr a punto de entrar a la universidad.

Cuando regresó los pies a la tierra y la cabeza a su cuerpo, pudo notar la cara de Jiraya. Era distinta. Regia, seria y realista. Con palabras a punto de salir con una gran sabiduria en ellas.

Jiraya, a pesar de lo feliz que era por descubrir que Naruto actuara ya como todo un hombre, se veía aminorado por lo que iba a decirle, que no era la gran revelación, pero si un punto a notar.

-Algunas veces no todo es miel sobre hojuelas,- comenzó a decir -hay mujeres que viven libremente siempre, y los hombres así lo hacemos también, solo que en algún momento de nuestra vida tenemos una pareja estable y decidimos sentar cabeza, entonces ahí si no te escapas de tener hijos… aún cuando no los planeas,... y a veces el embarazar a alguien te obliga a casarte aún si no amas a esa persona, y entonces ahí podría desatarse un matrimonio sin amor...- declaró, sentándose a un lado del rubio sin dejar este de clavarle la mirada, era alguien que ya había vivido y sabía de lo que hablaba ¿Como no escucharlo? –También, como has de saber, están los casos en los que tratan de atarte con un hijo…-

.

**Shion**

.

-Ya también están las circunstancias en las que te enamoras de alguien que no es libre o acarreas muchos problemas al amarla…

.

.:-*º)*HINATA*(º*-:.

.

…pero te es inevitable hacerlo por que simplemente no hay razón coherente… para dejar de hacerlo…

…No te crees capaz de dejar de amarla…

Naruto guardo silencio vehemente, vulnerable, y desnudo a la realidad.

.

¿Era un eslabón de la misma cadena eterna de la vida humana...

o…

…alguien demasiado privilegiado como para ser tan dichoso como pocos afortunados en el amor?…

.

-Naruto kun…-

.

…La respuesta parecía demasiado obvia para sus ojos…

*8*8*8*

Jeans deslavados, playera de cuello de tortuga de una tela muy suave y delicada, y botas de gamuza hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla, ese era el atuendo que estaba usando cuando le puso su propia bufanda a su novio por el clima frío que ese día hacía y lo había llevado a ponerse ambas manos frente a la boca para calentarse con su aliento.

-Huuu...- comenzaron a molestarlos los demás, y con una sonrisa complacida mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados, Naruto tomó a Hinata del mentón atrayéndola hacia él para robarle un dulce beso ante todos, acto que a ambos derritió, y a sus amigos calló.

-Querían verlo ¿no?- se burló el rubio, Sakura e Ino estaban boquiabiertas y los hombres solo negaban con la cabeza sus acciones. A excepción de uno, un pelinegro de chamarra azul quien los veía con escrutinio entremezclando envidia y odio en la mirada, quizás fastidio, pero más que nada dolor.

Nada como una salida entre amigos para molestar a los tórtolos…

-Es extraño que llueva en estos días- decía Temari abrazada de la cintura por su novio de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía con el. –Ha de ser la tormenta en las costas. _La presión atmosférica se vio alterada_- dijo a la par de ella Shikamaru antes de que ambos se voltearan a ver fijamente.

-Estos dos no paran de comportarse así de cursi nunca...- decía a su vez Choji junto a Shino y kiba, en el grupo habían más hombres que mujeres en conjunto, y pronto se iba a agregar uno más.

-¡Sai!- corrió la rubia de coleta alta y fleco sobre la cara hacia su novio cuando lo vio recargado en un poste de luz frente al centro comercial en donde se habían citado todos para comer e ir a ver una película, eran lo últimos días de escuela, algunos no se verían en mucho tiempo o quizás _ya nunca más_. Acababa un ciclo comenzaría otro, esa era la ley, lo natural. Y a la vez la fecha límite para lo que había traído Hinata a la escuela así como incluido a sus amigos y su destino.

Habría sangre corriendo y muchas lágrimas, de eso no habría duda.

-Ino ha estado muy alejada ¿no lo crees Sakura?- murmuró por lo bajo la pelinegra de ojos violeta claro tomada del brazo por su novio y del lado izquierdo teniendo a su amiga pelirosa. La misma que no se había percatado de su pregunta.

-¿Cómo? ¿En verdad? No lo había notado...- respondió, y Hinata solo se quedo viéndola pensativa, la había notado muy distraída y ausente, ya no se reunían de noche y siempre había una excusa que ponía la Haruno para ello: _Tengo mucha tarea, mi mamá no me deja salir, estoy ocupada, adelantare el trabajo hoy, estoy fuera con mi familia, me siento algo enferma, hoy no puedo_. Cualquiera era buena, y para mal de la ojiperla no estaba tan enterada como Ino de lo que había estado haciendo en las noches y por lo cual sus padres estaban sumamente molesto con ella por su comportamiento.

Y de hecho Temari se enteraría ese preciso día.

-¿Entramos?- se acercaron Sai e Ino a los chicos, asintieron y se adentraron al interior del mall.

Pasando por una tienda de perfumes Kiba lo arruinó rociando a Choji con loción para mujeres y provocando la ira de este rompiendo casi una botella estrellada con el vidrio del mostrador. Pidiendo disculpas y con un pie en pisa y corre todos salieron de ahí a toda prisa.

-Que quede claro que esta vez no fui yo el que nos metió en problemas- declaro el rubio del grupo con marcas en las mejillas triunfante.

-Contando una de Kiba contra todas las que tu nos has hecho pasar Naruto... preferimos no recordarte las veces en que tuvimos que huir de la policía y nos fue peor por seguirte la corriente- habló entre dientes el Nara secundado y apoyado de los puños de los demás. Esos días divertidos, amenos y problemáticos se veían ahora lejanos.

-_Al menos no mencioné el graffiti...-_ decía en su mente el ojiazul tomando a Hinata casi como escudo.

-Dos palomitas jumbo, tres refrescos grandes, cuatro bolsas de dulces, dos de gomitas, diez chocolates en barra y... una paleta...-

-¡¿No pudiste esperarte a que nosotros pidiéramos también para que nos atendieran a todos juntos?- le gritó el rubio a Choji cuando este ya se había adelantado a pedir en la tienda del cinema lo que iba a consumir adentro.

-Oh, no lo pude evitar, ustedes no se deciden por la película y yo me quedé con hambre después de las hamburguesas, ya no las hacen como antes...- lloraba con algo parecido al luto ante una vena salida por el rubio a su lado recordando las tres enormes hamburguesas que había pedido especialidad del restaurante familiar.

La empleada que los estaba atendiendo en la caja solo sonreía con una gota en la sien.

-Palomitas grandes y dos refrescos medianos para mi- pidió casi disculpándose por el Akimichi –Y...- giró para ver a sus amigos – ¡Oigan!, ¿Ya se decidieron por la película?- les grito mientras todos caminaban hacia ellos.

-Va a ser Blood plus- se acercó caminando en pasos largos Shino junto a Sasuke con Shikamaru.

-¡Usar a Hinata de su lado no fue justo!- gritaba Ino secundada por Sakura.

-¿Por qué permitiste que Shikamaru los apoyara? Eres su novia!- le reclamaba la oijade a Temari.

-No me importa la película, nosotros no venimos para verla- contestó dejando muda a su amiga pasando de largo hacia los demás y seguida de una avergonzada Hinata disculpándose también.

-En frente-

-No, en medio- peleaban...

-¿Por que no mejor hasta atrás...?- murmuraba por lo bajo Naruto en un tono zorruno cerca del oído de Hinata con serias intenciones de besarla. Ella por su parte solo se ponía roja por su comentario.

-Pervertido- reclamaba Ino, aunque sintiendo la mano de Sai con la suya pensó lo mismo –Pero... ¿Por qué no?- volvía a pensar. Los que no llevaban pareja, o en este caso novia, habían escogido precisamente esa película para no aburrirse, ya que de hecho era un film que querían ver.

Lamentablemente las ganas de Naruto se vieron algo atenuadas cuando la voz de alguien detrás de el lo retrajo a mirar el pasillo por donde habían entrado a la sala.

-Espere sensei- en ese instante apareció Jiraya quedándose inmóvil al ver a Naruto, y acompañado... Se lanzaron una mirada consternada, pero sin hacer preguntas –Ouch- tropezó una rubia detrás de él.

Era Shion.

Casi como la tormenta de las costas provocando inundaciones y pérdidas a los habitantes, la presencia de la rubia ahí con la mirada de Naruto tan impávida y asoladora hacía que sus amigos también fueran atacados por una repentina tormenta de hielo que les provocaba perder el sentido común.

Aunque no paso a más, todos se quedaron bastante inquietos por verla ahí, pero en compañía de un adulto al que le tenía tanto respeto y admiración ninguno pensó mal. Shion solo se había convertido en su discípula, nada más.

Entonces siguieron lloviendo sorpresas...

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí...- se escuchó otra voz conocida entrando. Al voltear las chicas, Sakura e Ino solamente se sintieron amenazadas. –Y en grupo...- volvió a sonreír con una hilera de dientes felices casi visible en cada ojo detrás de sus lentes. Atrás de ella un chico de cabello azul claro llegaba y se le quedaba viendo a Sasuke.

-Así que ustedes también están aquí...- insinuó.

-Procura no ser un pervertido con Hinata ¿si Naruto?- señalo la pelirroja al mencionado con el índice. –Recuerda que pase lo que pase ella sigue siendo la chica inocente que llegó a la escuela...- junto ambas manos como rezando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hinata se sonrojó de nuevo.

-Karin...- la voz de su novio recordándole medirse la interrumpió.

-Ya se...- giró los ojos –Vale, entonces adiós- se despidió. Suigetsu se quedó un rato más mirando a Naruto tomando de la mano a Hinata y con la otra el vaso de su refresco abrazando las palomitas. Caminó hacia él y guardo algo en su bolsillo.

-No lo olvides teme- le recordó, fastidiándolo.

-Y no sean muy ruidosos- comentó escalones más arriba Karin perfectamente sonora con su risa.

Naruto soltó a Hinata para ir a ver a su bolsillo, y al sentir el paquete de lo que sabía que era solo pudo apretar los dientes negando por la broma de su compañero volviendo a tomar la mano de Hinata rojo por el coraje y por la pena. Todos, absolutamente todos pudieron deducir lo que era, el sonrojo en la cara del rubio indicaba el preservativo en su chamarra, y el que no se deshiciera de el, algo más. No obstante su novia seguía teniendo cara de cuestionamiento. No había entendido ni asumido nada de lo que los demás pensaban siendo muy inocente

Aunque era totalmente ilógico ¿Cómo pensaba sacarlo frente a todos? No era tan descarado.

-No vayas a gritar como la última vez-

-¡Yo no grité!-

-No puede ser...- identificó Shikamaru las voces que seguían acercándose para entrar a la película. Esas eran las voces de sus maestros.

-¿Entonces como llamas a lo que estas haciendo ahora?-

-¡Oye!- Anko se detuvo al verlo mirar al frente. -¿Hakate?- volteó también topándose con sus alumnos.

-¿En que sala estamos exactamente?- les preguntó al ver a los jóvenes en mutismo total salvo el ¿Kakashi sensei! Que algunos habían soltado antes.

-Blood plus de las cinco- respondió Shino por todos.

-Entonces nos equivocamos- dejo caer los hombros –No es esta- cruzo los brazos dirigiéndose a Anko, habían ido a espiar a Asuma y a Kurenai al cine por que la castaña había hecho una apuesta con él con respecto a lo que harían en la oscuridad a pesar de estar embarazada, cosa que Kakashi había contrariado y los dos habían apostado lo que cada uno pensaba. Ninguno de los dos sabía si lo que hacían era una peculiar amistad y camaradería de apuestas y dinero, o el inicio de alguna relación.

-Rayos- se quejaba –Entonces vamonos rápido, tenemos que alcanzarlos- corrió hacia la salida.

-Hasta el lunes- se despidió Kakashi de sus alumnos siendo jalando por Anko, dejándolos a la expectación de que había sido eso de "No vayas a gritar como la última vez" ya que dejaba mucho a la imaginación...

En la salida la castaña volvió a apostar con él.

-Lo doble a que Naruto se atreve a llegar a segunda base con Hinata- lo retó.

-¿Qué hay con Kurenai y Asuma?- preguntó.

-¡Te estoy ofreciendo lo doble no te puedes negar!- Kakashi solo sonrió.

-Como digas- volvieron los dos adentro.

-Si van a seguir parados como todos esperando a quien más entra mejor me largo- dejo en claro el Uchiha con su refresco, lo único que había comprado, en mano.

Se fue a conseguir un asiento en medio de la sala y los dejo solos. Y al final lo siguieron.

Naruto, a pesar de todo, se fue con Hinata unas filas más atrás. Ino y Sai así como Shikamaru y Temari, se perdieron en la oscuridad en algún sitio apartado.

Sasuke tendría que soportar estar al lado de Kiba, Shino y Choji solo. Pero mirando por la entrada de nuevo, cuando Kakashi y Anko ya se habían escurrido adentro, el corazón se le hizo piedra al notar a quienes estaban entrando.

El de cabello claro lo vio también, y sonrió maliciosamente como saludo mientras se iba con el hombre de cabello largo que estaba caminando delante de él para sentarse en frente de la sala, casi en la primera fila.

-_Kabuto...-_ se clavaron sus ojos en él. Toda la función estaría tenso. Y como respuesta a lo que solo una vez Sakura se atrevió a preguntarle en la oscuridad sin notar este su presencia, la pelirosa calló ocultando las lágrimas que llegaron a salírsele por ello.

-_Soy una idiota_- pensaba _-¿Como pude invitarlo a salir?, Ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirme la palabra_- se pasó la mano por los ojos tratando de calmarse. -_Si no fuera por Hinata ni siquiera sería su amiga...- _subio la humedad de sus fosas nasales aspirando. Siendo objeto de la lástima de sus amigos hombres al haberla escuchado aún con su baja voz... -_Hinata...- _divisó volteando arriba justo antes de que se besara con Naruto.

¿Como podía no verlo Sasuke? ¡Ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Naruto, no de él! Por eso estaba furioso, por eso los miraba de esa forma desde lejos, por que quería quitarle a Hinata a su propio mejor amigo. Y esas intenciones y sentimientos resguardados en lo más profundo de su ser eran leídos a la perfección por Sakura.

Sabía que su amiga no era culpable de que Sasuke sintiera eso por ella. Pero pasara lo que pasara, no paraba de sentir rencor hacía ella, y sentirse culpable por ello.

A final de cuentas tratar de darle celos al Uchiha con Naruto no podría ser posible si él ahora no sentía nada por ella y era novio de una de sus mejores amigas, y lo más importante, no quería jugar con los sentimientos de nadie. Así que sin saberlo, ella misma se fue destruyendo noche tras noche, trago tras trago, y hombre tras hombre...

Al acabar la película en la salida volvieron todos a encontrarse para que cada grupo tomara su propio camino.

-Oigan, ¿No les gustaría ir por un poco de ramen?- preguntó una _clásica_ voz con una _clásica_ pregunta en su _clásica_ personalidad…

-No diario tiene todo el mundo ganas de comer ramen Naruto…- lo interrumpió Ino. La cara de fastidio en él no tardó en notarse.

-Nosotros ya teníamos planes- sonó Shikamaru.

-Yo no tengo tiempo- saltó la voz de Sasuke, quien en muy raras ocasiones en esas cosas lo apoyaba.

-Yo también debo hacer algo esta noche…- se excusó Sakura mirando su reloj; tanto Ino como Hinata se miraron la una a la otra, y Temari no tardó en notarlo. Ino sabía de que se trataba, Hinata quería preguntar que era.

-¿Y ustedes?...- volteó a ver a Shino, Kiba y Choji.

-NO- respondieron en grande, ¿Qué le daba derecho a dejarlos hasta el final?...

Metros atrás Kakashi le pagaba a Anko el dinero apostado y que él había perdido.

La apuesta había sido clara, si Naruto no tocaba a Hinata el ganaría, pero sí lo intentó en el cine… hasta que la risa de Karin más atrás, y una adelante reconocida por él al ser seca junto a su abuelo lo dejo frio, y a Hinata, extrañada. Así había ganado la Mitarashi luciendo una sonrisa de triunfo en una complacida cara de superioridad.

Solo que al salir de la sala de cine Asuma y Kurenai al lado del padre de él así como de Konohamaru, Anko le devolvió la mitad al peliplateado con fatidio y sonrojo ante una sonrisa taciturna dibujada en la cara del enmascarado.

-Debo irme ya- volteó hacia atrás mirando a todos lados discretamente Sasuke, buscando entre la gente, observando, tratando de encontrar un punto donde estuvieran una cabeza blanca junto a una negra. Hombres de caras pálidas con intenciones negras, uno de cabello largo y el otro con lentes, aunque no divisaba nada.

Para Sasuke su pasado era como un tatuaje, solo que uno que no podría quemarse para quitarlo al no estar en la piel, así que sin que nadie lo supiera a quien le había llegado el turno de que le pisaran los talones era a él.

Había sido así en el comienzo, el acoso, el interés, y después la rebelión propia. Hasta que fue Naruto quien fue por él para traerlo de regreso.

La primera vez que lo derrotó. Solo que la segunda, Hinata, esa se volvió la imperdonable...

-Dime que tu si vienes- abrazó a su novia junto a él. Escucharlos aún varios pasos recorridos ya lo hizo aplastar su vaso en la mano tirándolo a la basura con fuerza.

-Si… si voy…- respondía…

-Gracias- la encadenaba en sus brazos como amante renuente a no dejar un solo centímetro de distancia entre los dos.

Los dos se pasaron más de tres horas ahí adentro del ramen de Ichiraku platicando, comiendo, y pidiendo otro tazón a cada ronda. Por cada uno que pedía Hinata, Naruto llegaba a pedir dos o tres, era sorprendente su velocidad para comer, y sin bien ponía interes a la plática de su novia escuchando atentamente cada una de sus palabras así como contestando, la pasta sorbiéndola a cada instante no dejaba de armonizar el ambiente.

-Hey, aquí otro Ichiraku- levantó la mano el ojiazul volteando a girar para ver a su novia –¿Quieres otro? Digo, para pedirlo también- sonrió.

La pobre pelinegra a su lado derecho negaba con una mano algo rápida en ello.

-No, no, tres tazones ya son suficientes… son muy mucho para mí…- mantenía un brazo cruzando su estómago mirándolo con ternura y broma.

-¿Segura?- preguntó él.

-Si, segura- respondió. Y en cuanto le sirvieron el nuevo tazón a Naruto este fue el que se quedó admirándola un segundo más mientras su novia terminaba de comer. Al percatarse de su mirada solo inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad por su mirada tan profunda recargado en la barra y la cabeza en su mano, con los ojos entrecerrados y esa sonrisa tan linda…

-¿Nani?- preguntó con voz suave.

-Nada…- dijo en un suspiro el rubio con mirada dulce. –Tan solo me pregunto… ¿Por qué te gusta el ramen?... Lo sabes cocinar, te gusta comerlo, la primera vez que te pregunté si querías venir a comer conmigo tu reacción fue muy distinta a la de la mayoría en la escuela- rió un poco. –Recuerdo que cerraste tus puños frente a tu cara con grandes ojos curiosos y propusiste invitarme tú a mí si resultaba ser tan bueno como te decía…-

-Estaba muy nerviosa ese día…- mencionó ella.

-Tu cara parecía un tomate rojo…- se burló el acariciándole una mejilla –Casi parecías una lámpara ese día…-

-Tú pagaste al final, el ramen de Ichiraku yo no lo conocía…-

-Tú comes como pajarito…- rieron ambos un rato admirados de lejos por varios. -Pero lo que de verdad me llama la atención es que te guste bastante-

-No tanto como a ti- señaló Hinata –Recuerdo que Kiba nos dijo a todos una vez que si existiera un dios del ramen serías parte de su secta como dirigente…-

-No me des ideas- la regañó. –_Ese Kiba __**teme**__…_- Ella solo suspiró.

-¿De verdad quieres saber por que me gusta tanto el ramen como para que incluso hubiera llegado a aprender a prepararlo a los doce años?- lo miró de reojo con el brazo de él abrazándola por los hombros.

-Si- fue clara su respuesta.

Hinata tomó con los palillos el último bocado de su tazón y lo levanto frente a los dos.

-Es algo bastante curioso,…- dijo -y te parecerá muy irónico, pero me gusta por los Naruto…- lo colocó en sus labios ante lágrimas vivas por parte del rubio.

-Hinata…- no esperó a besarla, y le robó la mitad de su bocado antes de que acabara completamente en su boca…

-Awww…-

Al voltear los dos descubrieron a Ichiraku y a su hija Ayame derramando miel por ambos…

-Eso fue tan lindo…-

Las manos de Hinata cubrieron su rostro rojo de pena; y un celular comenzó a sonar.

-Es el ¿mío?- sacaron los dos al mismo tiempo su teléfono, resultaba ser idéntico su tono de llamada con la misma canción…

-El mío- respondió Hinata presionando la tecla de contestar.

-El mismo tono los dos…- juntó ambas manos Ayame sacando corazones de su aura…

-¿Cómo?- se hoyó la voz de la ojiperla afuera del puesto -¿Estas hablando en serio? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Voy a volver a verte de nuevo cariño! No sabes cuanto te he extrañado…-

Al instante tanto Teuchi como su hija quedaron bañados por el ramen que Naruto acabó escupiendo al escuchar a su novia en aquella llamada…Al percatarse de lo que había hecho pidió disculpas de inmediato, el sombrero de la mujer había desaparecido. Naruto acostumbraba como muy mal hábito escupir los palitos a forma de proyectil con tanta fuerza, incluso sonando imposible, con una velocidad que podría sacarle un ojo a alguien. Esta vez se habían salvado, pero en la pared, junto al calendario del restaurante yacía el sombrero de Ayame clavado a la pared por ambos palitos de Naruto.

-¡Gomen! ¡Gomen! ¡Gomenasai!- decía Naruto repitiendo una y otra vez incluso reverenciándose con ambas manos juntas…

-¡Naruto kun!- entró de nuevo Hinata al restaurante –Adivina quien acaba de llamarme, es de Akai Mizu zen do- decía con la cara iluminada por la emoción, a su novio le había dado un paro cardiaco, ya había tenido suficiente con Gaara como para irse enterando de algo o alguien más… -¿Naruto?- se acercó al ver que no reaccionaba… -¡Naruto!- lo vio desfallecer en el piso. Akai Mizu zen do, no quería oír hablar de esa escuela…

-¡Mi mejor cliente!- gritó Teuchi auxiliando al rubio también.

_-Ten Ten… si supieras cuanto ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos cuando regresé a Kanto y salí del internado dirías que soy una persona bastante distinta…_

…_Necesitas conocer a mi novio...-_

-Dime que no esta borracho- abrió la puerta Jiraya dejando entrar a Hinata cargando a Naruto con un brazo por sus hombros para lograrlo sostener, a penas, por lo obnubilada de su mente en trance por lo que había escuchado. _Cariño, te extraño, cariño, te extraño… _Que duro golpe…

-No creo que el sake con el que se prepara el ramen deje a las personas así…- se dejó decir Hinata siendo ayudada por Jiraya para llevar al rubio al sofá de la sala una vez se quitaron los zapatos en la entrada.

-¿Entonces que pasó?- le subió los pies al mueble.

-No lo se- tomaba su mano con apego a su cara bastante preocupada –Salí a contestar una llamada y cuando regresé a Ichiraku el simplemente se desmayo…- explicaba de rodillas junto al sofá. Jiraya notó entonces el profundo amor que esa chica de cabello negro azuleo y ojos perla le tenía a su ahijado con tanta fuerza e intensidad.

-Puedes dejármelo si quieres- trató de despreocuparla un poco.

Al instante ella se levantó como resorte e hizo una profunda reverencia hacia él.

-Lo que menos deseo es ser una molestia para usted… pero me gustaría quedarme al lado de Naruto hasta que se despertara…- pidió con respeto y educación, eso sorprendió al anciano, solo que pensándolo mejor, era una Hyuuga, tal protocolo era digno y obvio de esperar de ella.

-Como gustes- acabó diciendo, y se marchó para dejarlos solos, dándoles algo de privacidad, y también llegar a hacer alguna nota en su clásica _libreta mágica_…

*8*8*8*

A la media noche de ese día, varios minutos después de que Hinata recibiera por parte de Jiraya un futón para quedarse al lado del rubio en la sala, Shikamaru y Temari acababan de salir precisamente de un hotel del amor cuando captaron el momento exacto en que un taxi se detenía frente al edificio con dos pasajeros aparentemente urgidos en entrar saliendo a trompicones del automóvil, pagando y corriendo por las escaleras para ingresar a él.

Shikamaru pudo no haberlo notado al principio por que no le interesaban los asuntos de los demás al ser tan _problemático_, solo que al ver a su novia estática frente a él no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo que la había puesto así abriendo descomunales ojos al ver aquella escena tan tórdida desatándose metros más adelante de ellos, por arriba de los escalones.

-No lo creo- se llevó una mano a la cara.

-Sakura...- Salió de los labios de la rubia a penas audible.

La que estaba ahí, besándose con tanta desesperación y ahínco con ese desconocido de cabello gris y lentes, era la pelirosa de ojos verdes amiga de Hinata, Temari e Ino...

Ambos tomaron una habitación y se fueron entre forcejeos al elevador, parecían estar en cierto grado de ebriedad, recién salidos de algún bar.

Solo que quien había llevado a Sakura a ese hotel, de hecho por petición de ella misma al soltarlo indiscretamente para él como _una simple sugerencia_, resultaba ser un criminal conocido solo por pocos al ser tan audaz e inteligente en sus acciones con una planificación estratégica inigualable.

Tenía nombre. Y ese era Kabuto.

Dentro del elevador, cerrándose las puertas y sabiéndose observado junto a Sakura por una rubia y un castaño de coleta afuera, les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa siniestra llena de poder...

El que estuviera tras Hinata por orden de Orochimaru a pesar de no estar acosándola abiertamente no significaba que no podría aprovecharse para acercarse a sus amistades y conocidos, sobretodo si se había encontrado a Sakura actuando así de promiscua con él.

* * *

Creo que tengo uno de esos casos tipo loco por Mary cuando escribo fics ¿no?

En fin, la actitud de Sakura y con quien se va a quedar ella se verá más adelante. Como ya había avisado antes, haré enfásis en la vida de los demás personajes, y meteré más a otros que ya habían tenido sus papeles en capítulos previos, como Suigetsu y Karin. Y falta hablar de Akatsuki... ya que toda cima tiene su pendiente, así que la felicidad de los personajes de esta historia será truncada, luego estabilizada, y después masacrada, por que ya se acerca el final muajajajajajajajaja la cosa es como será ese cierre...

Pero antes, la trama de la historia lo es todo...


End file.
